Elisabeth Bishop et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers
by Ywena
Summary: TOME IV. Cette année, Poudlard accueille le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au terme duquel le Seigneur des Ténèbres est supposé revenir d'entre les morts. Elisa n'a pas le droit à l'échec. Pour sauver le pays et faire dérailler le destin, elle doit affronter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Et ce qui l'attend au terme de la troisième tâche. (SI réaliste, aventure, action, suspense)
1. Prologue

Hello ! Me revoilà, avec un peu d'avance même, pour le tome 4 des aventures d'Elisabeth Bishop ! J'espère que si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous êtes devenu accro x)

Je sais qu'un peu de temps a passé depuis la publication du tome 3, alors voici un bref résumé ! Elisabeth Bishop (surnommée Elisa ou Magister) a deux ans et demi de plus qu'Harry, et est née dans l'univers de JKR avec tous les souvenirs de ses lectures de la saga. Elle a été répartie à Poufsouffle et a décidé de changer le monde. Elle n'a pas changé grand chose dans le tome 1, il faut l'admettre. Mais dans le tome 2, c'est elle qui se fait posséder par le journal de Tom, puis c'est Drago Malefoy. Dans le tome 3, elle parvient à capturer Pettigrew et donc à mener à l'ouverture du'n procès pour Sirius Black (l'issue du procès sera déterminée dans les prochains chapitres !).

Hum. Quoi d'autre. Percy est moins coincé, tout le pays sait que Voldemort est en réalité un Sang-Mêlé (et tout le monde pense que c'est Lucius qui a vendu la mèche, poussant ce dernier à se retirer de la scène publique), Narcissa et Lucius ont divorcés et c'est Narcissa qui a tout eu, y compris la garde de son fils... Hum... Harry n'a plus de cerf pour Patronus... Elisa a créé un Club d'Education Moldue et un trafic de livres... Il y a un club de duel illégal nommé le Challenge... Lupin a été viré en disgrâce après que le harcèlement des Maraudeurs ait été révélé de façon assez négative (McGonagall s'est sentie trahie et a également renoncé à son poste de directrice de Gryffondor)... Dumbledore et Elisa ne sont plus à couteaux tirés, mais ils n'ont pas non plus une très bonne relation...

Bref, j'imagine que ça va vous revenir en lisant x)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

– N'oublie pas de vérifier l'avenir de façon périodique, rappela Isabelle Bishop à sa fille d'un air pensif. Tu approches de ta majorité et ton Troisième Œil devrait commencer à se stabiliser. Même sans être une Oracle, tu vas sans doute commencer à obtenir des visions de l'avenir plus nettes et plus larges.

Elisabeth Bishop jeta un coup d'œil critique vers ses runes divinatoires, sagement rangées dans leur boîte sur un coin de la table. La divination était souvent approximative, mais si on combinait ça avec sa connaissance du futur, Elisa obtenait des résultats assez satisfaisants. Cependant, jusque-là, elle n'avait rien obtenu qui lui permette de déjouer les plans de Voldemort pour cette année.

Et elle se voyait mal demander à sa mère de lire les étoiles pour savoir ce qui traversait la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, merci bien.

Elisa reporta donc son attention sur son miroir communicant, dans lequel s'affichait le reflet de sa mère. Alors qu'Elisa se trouvait dans la salle à manger du Cottage des Erables, Isabelle était quelque part au milieu des montagnes mexicaines, apparemment, sous un soleil éblouissant qui donnait aux rochers des teintes rougeoyantes. Normalement, sa fille aurait dû partir en voyage avec elle, mais…

– Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle sa mère. J'ai commencé à apprendre le tarot à Harry pour le distraire. Il va beaucoup mieux, au fait. Il est toujours fiévreux, et je lui ai dit de rester coucher, mais il a arrêté de vomir et de frissonner. Tu avais raison, c'était juste une insolation.

Oui, car Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant, héros de la précédente guerre, et orphelin tragique qui avait passé toute son enfance dissimulé aux yeux du monde sorcier par le puissant Dumbledore… Harry Potter, que tout le pays pensait en vacances chez sa famille Moldue, était actuellement en train de roupiller dans la chambre d'amis de la famille Bishop.

Ce n'était même pas exceptionnel. En effet, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré à Poudlard (c'est-à-dire depuis désormais quatre ans), Elisa invitait chez elle Harry Potter tous les étés. D'abord, elle avait agi ainsi pour mettre dans sa poche le Survivant, grand protagoniste de la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Et puis… Elle s'était attendrie. Elle était une Poufsouffle, et une sentimentale. Alors, pour elle, avant d'être une figure de proue ou un pion sur l'échiquier de Dumbledore, Harry Potter c'était ce gamin maigre à l'air négligé et terrifié qu'elle avait croisé à King's Cross. Et elle se sentait responsable de lui.

Surtout qu'elle connaissait son destin, grâce à sa connaissance du futur, et qu'elle savait à quel point sa vie allait être pourrie. Alors elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le protéger, et ça commençait par le protéger de sa famille moldue. A l'insu de Dumbledore, du Ministère et même des Weasley, Elisa s'assurait donc que le Survivant ne retourne jamais chez les Dursley.

– Tant mieux, sourit Isabelle avec soulagement. N'oublie pas qu'il doit s'hydrater régulièrement. Et fais-lui porter un chapeau ou une casquette !

Le soleil de juillet avait été inhabituellement brûlant, cet été, tapant sur le crâne des habitants du Sud de l'Angleterre comme un marteau d'acier. Harry et Elisa passaient généralement leurs journées à l'extérieur. Mais, alors qu'Elisa s'échappait régulièrement à l'ombre de son atelier pour bricoler, Harry ne se mettait jamais à l'abri, comme s'il craignait de perdre cette liberté nouvelle d'un instant à un autre. A la fin du mois de juillet, donc, il avait choppé une insolation, et avait été très malade. Les Bishop étaient supposées partir au Mexique à ce moment-là, laissant le Survivant entre les mains des Weasley. Mais Elisa était bien trop préoccupée par l'état du jeune Gryffondor pour pouvoir partir en vacances… Enfin bref. Du coup, Harry avait écrit une courte missive à Molly Weasley pour repousser sa date d'arrivée de quelques jours, Isabelle était partie seule, et Elisa était restée là pour se ronger les ongles et couver le Gryffondor brûlant de fièvre.

Certains parents auraient refusé de laisser leur fille de seize ans (et demi !) seule pendant plusieurs semaines pour veiller sur un adolescent malade. Mais les Bishop avaient toujours été singuliers. Et Elisabeth Bishop, surtout, avait toujours été… particulièrement autonome.

– Je m'en occupe, répondit-elle à sa mère. Je le surveille comme du lait sur le feu.

– Tu as le temps ? s'inquiéta sa mère d'un air soucieux. Je sais que tu avais plusieurs trucs en cours…

– Je gère, protesta Elisa. J'ai écrit à mes amis pour leur dire que je révisais le programme de sixième année de Sortilèges, alors ils me laissent en paix. Et puis, je m'occupe. Je planche toujours sur le projet de cristal à impulsion pour que les Cracmols activent les objets magiques.

– J'imagine, sourit Isabelle avec affection.

Oui, Elisabeth Bishop avait toujours été particulièrement autonome. Mais était-ce si étonnant ? Même si c'était un secret qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé à personne, Elisa était née seize ans plus tôt avec l'esprit d'une jeune adulte. Une jeune adulte avec les souvenirs très complets d'une vie entière, et de ses multiples lectures d'une certaine saga racontant les aventures d'Harry Potter.

Autant dire que ça avait été un sacré choc, de réaliser qu'elle avait été réincarnée dans un univers de fiction.

Elisa avait hésité entre fuir le chaos qui allait s'abattre sur ce monde, ou tenter de faire dérailler le destin. Et finalement, c'était cette décision qu'elle avait prise. Depuis le moment où elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, elle avait bataillé bec et ongles pour changer le canon. Répartie à Poufsouffle, elle avait commencé par améliorer les relations inter-Maisons en instaurant une certaine unité entre les membres de sa promotion. Puis tout s'était enchaîné : elle avait monté un club d'Education Moldue qui avait entraîné la création de six autres clubs inter-Maisons, et elle avait inventé un tas d'objets (allant de la plume rechargeable au MagicoGlisseur, une sorte de skateboard volant) qui se vendaient comme des petits pains et qui lui avaient permis de devenir plus ou moins riche…

Et, lorsqu'Harry Potter avait fait sa rentrée, les choses s'étaient accélérées. Elle avait pris le Survivant sous son aile, lui apprenant plusieurs sorts de duel, mais surtout à demander de l'aide quand il se trouvait en difficulté. A la fin de cette année scolaire, d'ailleurs, elle avait révélé à toute l'école que Dumbledore utilisait la Pierre philosophale comme appât à mage noir au cœur de Poudlard… Ce qui avait aussi entraîné une grosse perte de confiance des élèves envers le directeur.

Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, la tenait désormais à l'œil depuis trois ans. Soit parce qu'elle était devenu un pilier de la vie d'Harry, soit parce qu'elle avait assez violemment fait savoir qu'elle désapprouvait ses méthodes : impossible à dire. Elisa était toujours un peu mortifiée en pensant aux choses qu'elle avait dites à Dumbledore sur le coup de la colère, mais elle avait aussi l'impression que ça avait rendu le vieux sorcier beaucoup plus réceptif. Il la tenait à l'œil, mais il l'écoutait. Et il lui donnait aussi des conseils, comme s'il voulait l'aider. Comme s'il voulait être un mentor… Et Elisa ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Dumbledore serait un allié précieux dans sa quête, et elle savait qu'il avait de bonnes intentions : mais l'idée de devenir une pièce sur son échiquier lui foutait vraiment les jetons. Mais bon, comme il faisait des efforts pour être à l'écoute, elle en faisait aussi. L'année dernière, elle lui avait donc donné des indices sur les Horcruxes. Et elle ne savait toujours pas si ça avait été une bonne idée…

Mais bref. Vous pensez que le talent d'Elisa pour créer le chaos s'arrête là ? Oh, quelle erreur.

Deux ans plus tôt, elle avait aussi volé pour elle-même le journal de Jedusor. Elle essayait généralement de ne pas penser à ces quatre mois. Elle n'avait deviné à aucun moment que Tom l'influençait, mais après coup, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait changé. Elle était devenue plus impitoyable, plus colérique, plus agressive et plus arrogante. Avoir le journal de Tom avait été comme une drogue, qui l'enivrait de puissance mais qui détériorait son esprit. Elle se sentait juste tellement ivre de succès ! Pour la première fois, elle avait un égal intellectuel à qui parler, avec qui inventer des objets, avec qui échafauder des théories sur le Fourchelang ou la combinaison de plusieurs Sortilèges. Elle était meilleure en duel, plus agile, plus adroite, plus capable en tout. Elle était incapable de s'arrêter.

Heureusement qu'elle avait perdu l'Horcruxe. Si elle l'avait gardé plus longtemps, elle ne s'en serait peut-être jamais remise…

Dumbledore affirmait même qu'elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Elisa faisait la sourde oreille. Elle avait bien conscience d'être différente, d'avoir les nerfs davantage à vif. Quand les Détraqueurs étaient proches, elle entendait la voix de Tom. Alors oui, bien sûr qu'elle porterait toujours l'empreinte de ce qui s'était passé. Mais par un agrément tacite, ses amis et sa famille n'en parlaient jamais, et elle trouvait que c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Mais passons. Elisa avait sauvé Ginny, mais lorsqu'elle avait perdu l'Horcruxe, elle avait condamné un autre innocent à se faire voler son esprit par Tom Jedusor. Ironiquement, c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait été victime du journal. Il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, pétrifié plusieurs élèves, puis été kidnappé… Ce qui avait mené à la fureur de Narcissa, au divorce des Malefoy, et à une source anonyme révélant à tout le pays que Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé nommé Jedusor. Quoique, Elisa était derrière cette histoire-là aussi. Elle s'était juste arrangée pour que tout le monde accuse Lucius Malefoy. Voir le Puriste tomber de son piédestal, abandonné par ses pairs et sa propre famille, était sombrement jouissif.

Les aventures d'Elisa avaient continué l'année suivante. Elle avait obtenu la Carte du Maraudeurs, appris le Patronus aux trois quarts des élèves de Poudlard, mis en place une réforme pour parrainer les élèves de première année, commencé à diffuser l'idée que les elfes de maison devaient être mieux traité, sauvé la vie d'Hagrid, et permis l'arrestation de Pettigrew !

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas aussi triomphante qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Son succès avait eu un prix, et il avait été lourd. Elle avait enquêté sur Sirius Black afin de donner le change sur ses véritables actions, et… Parmi ses trouvailles s'étaient retrouvé le témoignage hargneux d'un Serpentard qui peignait les Maraudeurs comme de sales petites brutes cruelles. Oh, elle l'avait caché. Mais ce témoignage avait été dérobé dans ses affaires, puis dévoilé au public.

Les conséquences de cette révélation avait été catastrophiques. Harry avait vécu cela comme une trahison ignoble de la part de son père. Il était bien plus atteint qu'il ne l'avait été dans le canon après avoir vu le pire souvenir de Rogue dans la Pensine : il était dévasté, et complètement _furieux_. McGonagall aussi avait mal vécu ces révélations. Elle avait démissionné de son poste de directrice de Gryffondor, considérant qu'elle avait gravement failli à ses devoirs. Même si Elisa était secrètement d'accord, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vraiment mal pour la Sous-directrice… Et pour tous les Gryffondor, qui vivaient ça comme un abandon. Dumbledore aussi avait l'air d'avoir pris un sacré coup. En fait, beaucoup de gens étaient horrifiés de voir leurs certitudes ainsi bousculées. Mais la plus grande victime du carnage avait été Remus Lupin. Sa lycanthropie et ses vieilles frasques étant exposées à la vue de tous, il avait été renvoyé en disgrâce, et la presse l'avait tellement incendié qu'il n'osait plus sortir en public.

Personnellement, Elisa n'avait pas d'affection pour les Maraudeurs : mais les faire chuter de leur piédestal avait fait souffrir beaucoup de gens, et même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait causé la fuite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. C'était son interférence qui était à la source de tout ça…

– Pas de visites sur le Chemin de Traverse ? fit mine de s'étonner Isabelle. Ça te changerait les idées. Tu pourrais voir Trisha.

Elisa sourit en pensant à sa meilleure amie Trisha Buttermere, puis secoua la tête avec regret :

– Avec le procès de Pettigrew dans trois jours ? Pas question. Je ne veux pas me faire prendre en embuscade par la foule.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ de la semaine dernière trainait toujours sur la table, et l'imminence du procès faisait la Une. Enfin, ça, et un article sur la mort d'une sorcière (Hestia Quelque Chose… Le nom ne lui était pas familier) d'une surdose de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Bref, que des histoires déprimantes.

Elisa faisait partie du groupe d'élèves qui avait attrapé Pettigrew et l'avait forcé à se révéler au grand jour par accident. Enfin, pour le reste du monde, c'était un accident, mais Elisa était plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à orchestrée toute cette affaire. Bien sûr, au final, c'était Harry, Ron et Percy qui avaient récolté l'essentiel de la gloire, car ils avaient ensuite combattu en duel le Mangemort. Elisa, quant à elle, était restée sur place pour stopper l'hémorragie d'Hagrid, gravement blessé par Pettigrew. En y repensant, Elisa se sentait toujours malade. Tout ce sang par terre… Oh, elle était contente que son plan ait marché. Mais penser aux dommages collatéraux lui serrait toujours la gorge.

Elle se croyait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour changer le cours du destin, mais… Peut-être que finalement, elle n'était pas si forte que ça. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard, elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi impitoyable. Le fait qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux lui semblait toujours inacceptable, comme si c'était une faute personnelle.

– Mais tu devrais quand même sortir un peu, insista sa mère. Tu ne comptes toujours pas aller au procès ?

– Non.

– Peut-être que tu te sentirais mieux si tu y allais, tenta Isabelle. La boucle serait bouclée, tu verrais la justice être faite…

– Non, répéta Elisa avec plus de fermeté. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas comme avec Lockhart. Même si je vois Pettigrew être condamné, ça… Ça ne changera rien.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Pettigrew si Harry refusait d'évoquer le nom de James Potter, et jetait les lettres envoyées par Sirius (toujours en détention à St Mangouste) sans les lire. Et ce n'était pas _uniquement_ de la faute de Pettigrew si Hagrid avait failli se vider de son sang sur le sol de sa cabane. Voir le Mangemort condamné ne permettrait pas d'oublier cette scène…

– Tu ne vas même pas rendre visite à Gwendolyn ? tenta sa mère.

La jeune fille secoua la tête :

– On se parle par miroir presque tous les jours. Mais j'irai faire du shopping avec Cédric d'ici quelques jours, quand le procès sera fini et que l'agitation sera retombée. Je ne vais pas rester enfermée tout l'été.

Elisa adorait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, en temps normal. C'était là qu'habitait sa meilleure amie Trisha, mais c'était aussi là que se trouvait _Bishop & Bowman_ (ou B&B pour les initiés), la boutique gérée par son amie Gwendolyn Bowman, qui vendait ses inventions. La boutique offrait une gamme de produits allant de la plume rechargeable aux miroirs communicants, et avait un certain succès. Elle esquissa un sourire un peu rêveur en y pensant. C'était tout de même grisant d'avoir monté un business avant même d'avoir dix-sept ans. Bon, ça n'allait pas aider son arrogance (Elisa avait bien conscience que c'était son plus gros défaut), mais elle ne se voilait pas la face : c'était tout de même vachement cool.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée, puis reporta son regard sur le visage de sa mère qui s'affichait sur son miroir :

–Allez, je dois y aller. Je vais apporter sa soupe à Harry. Et je crois que Chappy a prévu de la tajine pour moi.

L'elfe de maison des Bishop était un excellent cuisinier, et elle sentait l'odeur délicieuse du mouton et de la sauce sucrée envahir doucement le rez-de-chaussée. Isabelle sourit avec amusement :

– Je te laisse alors. Bon appétit ! Et à demain !

– A demain, Maman.

L'appel se déconnecta, et le miroir communicant n'afficha plus que le reflet du visage d'Elisa. Elle referma le poudrier métallique, et le rangea dans sa poche en se levant de sa table, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Chappy, l'elfe de sa mère, était en train de remuer la sauce de la tajine qui chauffait paisiblement sur la vieille gazinière. Le repas d'Harry était déjà prêt, posé sur un plateau près de l'entrée. Elisa le souleva des deux mains, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Chappy. L'elfe de maison aurait pu apporter son déjeuner à Harry lui-même, mais Elisa saisissait le moindre prétexte pour aller vérifier comment allait le Gryffondor.

La porte de sa chambre était fermée, mais Elisa se concentra et fit tourner la poignée en utilisant la Force. Elle s'entraînait à utiliser sa magie pour pousser, attirer ou déplacer des objets sans baguette depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, alors ouvrir une porte était un jeu d'enfant.

La pièce était plongée dans une demi-pénombre, les rideaux étant tirés mais les volets restés ouverts, et Elisa distingua la silhouette d'Harry, enfoui sous sa couette. Elle posa doucement le plateau sur sa table de chevet, et le jeune garçon grogna et remua, se redressant un peu.

– Il est déjà midi ?

Il avait toujours le regard un peu fiévreux, et frissonnait. Elisa hocha la tête, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit :

– C'est un bol Thermos, la soupe restera chaude si tu veux la boire plus tard. Comment tu te sens ?

Harry se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant dans le lit, gardant la couette drapée autour de lui :

– Je n'ai plus envie de vomir et j'ai arrêté de grelotter, donc c'est un progrès. Mais je me sens toujours mal. J'ai l'impression que c'est pire que la dernière fois que j'ai eu un coup de chaud comme ça.

– Tu as déjà eu une insolation ? s'étonna Elisa.

– Quand j'avais six ou sept ans, grommela Harry. Ma tante m'a obligée à retourner à l'école quand même. C'était horrible. Je me suis évanoui deux fois. La deuxième fois, un des profs m'a vu et m'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Ils ont appelé les Dursley, et ils étaient furieux. Après ça, tante Pétunia m'a fait porter un chapeau quand je désherbais le jardin.

Il avait choppé son insolation en faisant des corvées dans leur jardin à l'âge de _six ans_. Elisa réprima un grondement furieux. Parfois, elle avait envie de faire _payer_ les Dursley. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait, c'était que cela risquer d'alerter Dumbledore quant au fait qu'elle avait kidnappé Harry depuis maintenant trois étés. Le directeur forcerait alors le Survivant à retourner chez son oncle et sa tante… Et c'était quelque chose qu'Elisa voulait éviter à tous prix. Soustraire Harry à la maltraitance des Dursley était une de ses priorités.

Elle s'efforça de sourire, et prit un ton léger :

– Tu te sentiras mieux bientôt, t'inquiète. Désolée que ton anniversaire ait été aussi pourri.

L'anniversaire d'Harry Potter avait eu lieu la veille, quand le jeune Gryffondor était malade comme un chien. Il n'avait même pas encore déballé ses cadeaux, qui étaient actuellement empilés au pied de son lit. Le Survivant fit la grimace :

– Bah, même en étant malade, ça reste un meilleur anniversaire que chez les Dursley.

– Mmmh, fit Elisa sans insister. Tu as décidé si tu voulais aller au procès de Pettigrew, finalement ? C'est quand même dans trois jours.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé, avoua-t-il. Je veux le voir condamné, mais… Je ne veux pas voir Sirius Black. Ni personne, en fait. Et il y aura forcément des journalistes, des curieux, tout ça.

Après le choc des révélations sur les Maraudeurs, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas parler aux amis de son père. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il refusait d'ouvrir toute lettre de Sirius. Et bien sûr, il avait encore moins envie de voir des journalistes fouiller dans le passé de sa famille, ou dans ses sentiments par rapport à ce bazar…

– Le frère de Gwendolyn y sera, tenta Elisa. Et Gwendolyn a proposé de lui fabriquer un miroir communicant de petite taille qu'il pourra utiliser pour nous faire regarder toute l'audience. On pourra tout regarder en direct.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance :

– Ça serait bien, oui.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, où Harry prit son bol de soupe et en but avec hésitation deux gorgées. Puis il coula un regard en biais en direction de son amie Poufsouffle :

– Et toi, tu n'y vas pas ?

– Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, grimaça la jeune fille. Que j'y sois ou pas, Pettigrew va avoir droit à un aller simple pour Azkaban. Tout le monde sait qu'il est coupable, et le Ministère s'est déjà trouvé un bouc émissaire tout désigné avec Croupton.

Croupton Sr était mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses peu avant le début de l'été. A ce moment-là, Pettigrew avait déjà été capturé (l'affaire était donc impossible à cacher) et Fudge avait donc décidé de faire peser tout le blâme sur Croupton, le juge qui avait condamné Sirius Black à Azkaban sans procès. Après tout, le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale n'avait pas très bonne réputation, depuis l'incarcération de son fils avec les Lestranges. Mais bref, l'essentiel, c'était que Croupton avait été assigné à résidence surveillée, puis avait ensuite été retrouvé mort par empoisonnement quelques temps plus tard. Le Ministère s'était hâté de conclure au suicide et de clore l'affaire, non sans insister sur la lâcheté de cet acte qui valait presque un aveu.

Elisa était plutôt de l'avis que Croupton Jr avait profité du trouble qui agitait son père pour se faire la malle, éliminant son géniteur à l'occasion. Mais évidemment, elle n'avait aucune preuve, et ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle devait donc garder ça pour elle, et s'angoisser toute seule à ce sujet. Barty Croupton Jr était un Mangemort dangereux, et il était dans la nature. Ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

– Ils ont toujours Black en détention, contra Harry. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si sûrs que ça.

Elisa agita la main avec désinvolture :

– Black est en détention à St Mangouste, pas au Ministère. Il y est plus pour prendre soin de sa santé que pour autre chose. Après douze ans à Azkaban, son organisme a dû en prendre un coup.

Le jeune Gryffondor émit un grognement dubitatif. Après avoir lu la lettre de Willis Crawford l'année dernière, Harry rejetait assez violemment ses liens avec son père. Il voyait Sirius comme une sorte de rappel que les Maraudeurs avaient été des brutes et des idiots, et c'était un obstacle qu'il lui faudrait surmonter avant que toute discussion puisse être possible.

Car Elisa avait la ferme intention d'obliger Sirius et Harry à discuter. Plus particulièrement, à discuter du transfert de la garde du Survivant à son parrain. Pour l'instant, elle protégeait Harry des Dursley en magouillant dans le dos du Ministère et de Dumbledore : mais si un moyen légal se présentait pour qu'Harry quitte définitivement les griffes de ces affreux Moldus, la jeune Poufsouffle allait bondir sur l'occasion.

– Et puis, c'est déjà assez barbant que je doive aller faire des courbettes devant des culs-pincés durant tout l'été ! poursuivit Elisa d'un ton léger sans laisser transparaitre ses ruminations mentales. Je ne vais pas en plus me coltiner les charognards avides de scoops qui seront au procès.

Pris par surprise, Harry s'étrangla avec sa soupe, puis se mit à rigoler. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, plus amusée par la réaction du Survivant que par l'évocation desdits culs-pincés.

Bon, elle exagérait. Cet été, Elisa avait été invitée à une soirée mondaine et à un festival sorcier, par des gens de bonne famille qui la considéraient comme un élément digne de faire partie de leur réseau. C'était flatteur (et Elisa était très fière d'avoir un tel succès à seize ans à peine), mais la jeune fille avait absolument horreur de ce genre d'évènement ! Se donner en spectacle l'angoissait autant qu'un examen. Du coup, durant la soirée des Bulstrode, elle avait passé son temps collée aux adolescents qu'elle connaissait (notamment Adrian Pucey). Et au festival de Nephtys, à la mi-juillet, elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie Trisha Buttermere et avait passé toute la journée avec elle, saluant aimablement les gens qui voulaient la rencontrer, mais se cachant derrière son amie dès qu'un aristocrate pompeux abordait un sujet glissant : la politique, sa future carrière, etc.

– Et tu as toujours une soirée de prévue, non ? fit innocemment Harry.

Elisa grinça des dents, mais hocha la tête :

– Celle de Narcissa Black, à la mi-août. Apparemment, ça sera très privé. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, sur ce coup-là.

– Sans doute rien de trop terrible, sourit Harry. Tu as sauvé la vie de Malefoy, après tout.

Et Drago était devenu beaucoup plus supportable, après ça. Oh, il était toujours arrogant et raciste, mais il faisait attention à ce qu'il disait quand certaines personnes étaient à portée de voix, maintenant. Il était plus prudent, et plus mature, bien que toujours horripilant. Sa rivalité avec Harry s'était éteinte, chaque adolescent ayant des considérations plus pressantes. Et l'héritier Malefoy essayait de s'abstenir d'asticoter les amis d'Elisa de manière générale.

C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose. Elisa avait suffisamment de trucs de prévus pour l'année scolaire qui approchait sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter les geignements d'un sale mioche Puriste.

Car, en juin prochain, Voldemort allait revenir à la vie.

Enfin, ça, c'était le pire des scénarios possible. Elisa avait d'ailleurs la ferme intention de l'éviter. Mais le (possible) retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas la seule chose qui lui pesait sur l'esprit. Oh que non ! En effet, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu à Poudlard, et… Etant donné que cet évènement allait entraîner (du moins, selon l'histoire canon) tout un tas de catastrophes, la jeune fille organisait presque depuis sa naissance des plans pour faire dérailler cette histoire.

Elle avait des plans pour protéger Cédric Diggory : pour l'empêcher de devenir champion de Poudlard, pour l'empêcher d'être enlevé par la Coupe durant la troisième tâche, pour l'empêcher d'être abattu comme un agneau pris par surprise. Elle avait des plans pour empêcher Harry de participer au Tournoi, mais aussi des plans pour réduire le chaos si jamais il était sélectionné : en apaisant la presse, en apaisant les directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, en répandant des rumeurs sur un complot de Mangemorts, etc. Elle avait prévu des plans pour coacher l'éventuel champion de Poudlard, qu'il s'agisse de Cédric, ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait prévu des plans pour devenir elle-même championne, parce que si jamais quelqu'un devait risquer sa vie pour protéger Harry Potter, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser un innocent prendre ce risque. Elle avait prévu des plans pour affronter un dragon, des plans pour nager au fond du lac, et des plans pour combattre des Acromentules et des sphinx dans le labyrinthe de la troisième tâche. Elle avait prévu différents moyens d'alerter les secours si un élève se faisait enlever, elle avait étudié les Portoloins… Bref, elle préparait les évènements de cette année avec plus de détermination qu'un examen de Sortilèges.

Au long de sa scolarité, elle avait préparé des tas de plans ou de manigances pour faire dérailler le destin. Stopper Quirrell, arrêter Pettigrew, ou sauver Ginny du journal. A chaque fois, elle avait eu plus ou moins de succès. Mais à chaque fois, il y avait eu une sorte de marge d'erreur possible.

Pas cette fois. Cette fois, si elle échouait, Voldemort reviendrait et tout le monde allait mourir. Tous ses amis, tous les gamins sur qui elle veillait : ils allaient tous _mourir_. Parce qu'un an plus tôt, le passé de Tom Jedusor avait été révélé au grand jour, et que Voldemort serait tellement fou de rage que sa première action serai de massacrer tous ceux qui avaient supporté cette histoire. La liste était longue, mais surtout, elle comprenait absolument toutes les personnes qu'Elisa connaissait.

Empêcher le retour de Voldemort n'était pas seulement un acte d'altruisme effectué pour sauver le monde. Sur ce coup, Elisa sauvait aussi sa peau et celle de tous ses proches. Alors vraiment, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Et elle n'avait pas droit aux distractions.

– J'espère, soupira-t-elle. N'empêche, plus tôt ça sera fini, et mieux ce sera. Je ne sais pas qui y sera, mais je sais qu'aucun de mes amis de Serpentard n'est invité et c'est largement assez pour me faire flipper. Franchement, j'y vais juste pour voir la nouvelle maison de Drago.

Et lui voler le médaillon de Serpentard, accessoirement. L'Horcruxe devait toujours se trouver à Square Grimmauld, où Narcissa et son fils habitaient désormais. D'ailleurs, Elisa se demandait s'ils avaient l'elfe Dobby avec eux, et si elle pouvait profiter de l'occasion pour s'enquérir de son sort…

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Jongler avec le destin et ses propres projets était décidément bien compliqué. Et encore, pour l'instant, ils étaient encore en période de paix, et Elisa avait donc une grande liberté d'action…

– Parlons d'autre chose, finit-elle par déclarer fermement. Tu as fini tes devoirs de vacances ?

Harry poussa un grognement de désespoir feint, mais accepta de bon cœur de parler de sortilèges. Et, tandis que le Survivant se plaignait de ses devoirs tout en buvant à petites gorgées sa soupe, Elisa sourit, et prit quelques secondes pour apprécier l'instant.

Il y avait des tas de choses qui n'allaient pas dans le monde. Des choses qu'elles n'avaient pas pu changer, qu'elle n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de changer, et des choses qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de changer. Mais l'univers, cet univers-là, qu'elle avait influencé à sa mesure depuis seize ans… Cet univers n'était pas si mal. Il y avait plus d'ouverture et de tolérance, moins d'enfants malheureux. Certaines personnes avaient subi un sort terrible, comme Lockhart qui purgeait sa peine à Azkaban, ou Mr Croupton qui avait apparemment été assassiné par son fils. Mais il y avait de l'espoir. Poudlard était mieux organisé, Sirius Black allait être libéré, Narcissa Black-Malefoy avait renoué avec sa sœur Andromeda, une école pour Cracmols allait ouvrir !

 _Je vais rendre ce monde meilleur_ , avait promis Elisa au Choixpeau des années plus tôt. Et oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu des ratés, des erreurs, des dérapages. Mais globalement, elle avait fait quelque chose de bien. Même si elle n'avançait qu'à petits pas, elle avait déjà tant fait. Et elle ferait encore davantage, elle se l'était juré.

Alors pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer cette année. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il en coûte, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que tout cela ait été en vain.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort revenir.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

.


	2. Un parrain déterminé

Yo ! Chose promise, chose due : voici le chapitre, posté mardi ! Tard, soit, mais mardi quand même x)

Bref,vu que je suis un peu pressée, je ne vais pas faire une longue note d'auteur. Heureusement que j'ai préparé mon texte à l'avance ! Alors on va commencer, comme d'habitude, avec les **réponses aux reviews**...

.

Hello **NessieLochNessMonster** ! Oui, Elisa va essayer d'être championne x) C'est pour elle l'option la plus sûre. Quant à ce qui va arriver à Harry... Tu verras bien. C'est un spoiler ! Pour ce qui est d'Helen, en revanche, non : le froid entre elle et Elisa est encore trop vif...

Coucou **Aiiwa** =) Contente que cette fic te plaise, j'avoue que me lancer dans une Self-Insert n'était pas gagné x) Heureusement, Elisa a commencé à grandement différer de moi à partir du tome 2. Bref, contente que tu ais accroché !

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **Erryn12** x) Ah, le Baba O'Riley, ça rappelle des souvenirs x) Ca fait des lustres que je n'ai pas lu une fic de Fabiola ! Bref, je suis ravie que tu te sois laissée tenter par la saga EB, c'est vrai que je me suis pas mal investie x) Et ça me rassure que tu ne trouve pas Elisa trop exagérée ! Elle s'en prend plein la figure des fois, la pauvre. Sinon, oui, je ne voulais pas ajouter une "intrigue amoureuse" en plus d ela vrai intrigue, j'ai toujours un mal fou à écrire ça... Et je préfère rester concentrée sur l'histoire principale ! Sinon, oui, on ne tardera pas à avoir le snotes de BUSES d'Elisa... Et à voir le Patronus d'Harry !

Yo Gilgalad **Swiftblade** ! Pour la garde d'Harry, tu vas être déçue, il ne va pas vraiment y avoir de combat x) ais sinon, oui, Sirius aurait probablement été un meilleur choix que les Dursley ! Sinon, pour la publication... Je pense que je vais poster tous les mardi. Enfin, on verra si je reste ponctuelle x)

Bien vu **Mayoune** ! Effectivement, la sorcière qui est morte est Hestia Jones. Et oui, creuse l'affaire, tu tiens un filon ! On n'a pas parlé de suicide (même si c'était sous-entendu), mais... Réfléchis un peu... Qui d'autre s'est suicidé par poison récemment ?

Coucou **Simpson31** ! Ah ah, tu as eu une bonne intuition si tu as deviné la date de sortie du tome 4 xD Oui, on va voir plein de trucs passionnants ! Le Patronus d'Harry (spoiler), le champion(ne) de Poudlard (mwahahaha !), Tourmaline (yes !), et le procès de Pettigrew qui ets imminent ! Par contre, ne néglige pas pour autant tes révisions... x)

Hello **AndouilleEtSushi** ! T'inquiète, Harry va aller à la Coupe du Monde. Et on va vite avoir des nouvelles des persos qui t'intéressent ! D'abord Pettigrew, puis Sirius, puis Lupin, puis Narcissa, et puis Tourmaline va entrer en activité cette année... Mwahaha, je me frotte les mains =D

Merci **Quantoria** =) Et bienvenu dans cette aventure x) J'espère que le reste du tome va te plaire !

Yep **Niakovic** , tes yeux ne te trompent pas, le tome 4 est sorti ! xDDD Roooh, ne sois pas si pessimiste, je suis sûre qu'Elisa réussira son coup. J'ai un peu détaillé ses stratégies par la suite. Cela dit, elle va avoir une poussée de remords qui va presque tout lui faire rater, tu verras x)

Mais de rien **Zarbi** =) J'espère que tu as aimé. T'inquiète, les chapitres suivants vont être plus longs... et plus riches en action et en intrigue !

Merci **Marie la petite** ! Ah ah, ce surnom de "Magister" est vraiment trop classe. Tu sas que je l'ai choisi complètement au pif ? J'ai failli mettre un truc comme "Morgane" ou "Docteur" ou une bêtise du genre, puisque le surnom était ironique à la base... Et maintenant, c'est limite devenu un titre x)

Oui, **Aomine** , bien vu ! La Hestia Quelque Chose est bien Hestia Jones. Sachant que dans le canon, elle ne meurre pas, cela soulève pas mal de questions sur ce qui a pu se passer et quelle est la vérité cachée derrière son décès... Accident, suicide, meurtre déguisé ?

Coucou **Akagistune** x) Cette enthousiaste xDDD Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Tournoi, Elisa va gérer. Mais oui, c'est quand même une question de vie ou de mort, alors bonjours la pression. Et puis, ne sois pas si sûre de toi concernant Croupton Jr. Qui te dis qu'il sera à Poudlard ?

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! Ton hurlement sur fb m'a ben fait rigoler au fait x) Bref, enjoy, ce tome 4 est riche en péripéties et en rebondissement, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Ah ah, **LAAdeline** , tu désespérait de ne pas avoir ta dose de Bishop ? Je comprends, je suis pareil avec certaines fics x) Du coup je suis flattée. Bref, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Salut **Casilda Malefoy** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, c'est toujours un plaisir de partager cette histoire et de recevoir les reviews des lecteurs =D

Hello **Naycis** et bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Ah ah, contente de t'avoir rendue accro x) L'univers d'Harry Potter, c'est un peu ma drogue, une source d'inspiration quasi-infinie. C'est le seul fandom dont je n'ai jamais complètement décroché je pense. Enfin bref, contente que ça te plaise ! =)

J'ai même posté en avance **Nera Lupua** x) Apparemment beaucoup de lecteurs sont de ton avis, j'ai quand même mis trop de temps à poster xD Mais voilà, la suite est là, et le rythme de publication habituel reprend !

Coucou **IceQueen38** ! Ah oui, Cédric. C'est toute une affaire. D'unc côté, sa mort est canon, et jusque là j'ai assez respecté le canon (malgré les efforts d'Elisa, le destin a suivi son cours). D'un autre côté, c'est une mort qu'il serait si facile d'éviter... Du coup j'ai pas mal hésité en écrivant l'histoire. aMais au final, tu vas aimer ce qui arrive, promis !

Quelle excitation **Lune Pourpre** ! Mais oui, ce tome promet. Après tout c'est celui du retour de Voldemort dans le canon ! Et on a toujours un Mangemort en vadrouille (Barty, au lieu de Pettigrew) alors ça reste possible. Et puis, même sans ça, il y a le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à prendre en compte...

Bienvenue à bord **Guenaelle** ! Contente que ça te plaise =) Si ça t'intéresse, sur le groupe facebook "La Salle sur Deande" (le lien ets sur mon profil), il y a un album photo qui est rempli de fiches détaillées sur les personnages : ceux dont j'ai fait les fiches au cours des chapitres précédents, mais également d'autres.

Yo **Lamesis** ! Bah oui, les sorciers soignent tout d'un coup de baguette ou de potions, mais Isabelle ne connait pas les bons sorts et les Bishop n'avaient pas de potion anti-insolation, donc ils ont utilisé la méthode Moldue x) Et puis il me fallait un prétexte pour qu'Elisa reste au Cottage alors que sa mère partait en voyage x)

Hello **Streema** ! Effectivement, c'est injuste que les Dursley n'aient pas été punis dans le canon, alors qu'ils n'ont jamais changé (sauf Dudley). J'aimerai bien les faire changer, parce que je veux que tout le monde soit heureux et tout, mais... Malheureusement, ça n'a pas sa place dans mon intrigue. Donc nope, pas de Dursley à l'horizon, même si Elisa leur exploserait volontiers la mâchoire pour la façon dont ils ont traités Harr xD Bref ! Nope, Elisa n'ira pas à la Coupe du Monde. Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch x) Pour ce qui est de Sirius, ça va être un poil pus compliqué. Déjà, il ne va pas récupérer immédiatement la gard d'Harry, et en plus, Harry ne veux pas aller chez lui x) Enfin, tu verras ça dans les chapitres suivants !

.

Voilà ! Et en prime, parce que j'ai déjà fait sa fiche... Voici le perso du jour : **Blaise Zabini** !

Blaise Ilario Zabini est un Sang-Pur, même si son pedigree ne remonte pas aussi loin que celui de certains de ses camarades. Pourtant, personne ne se risquerait de le traiter d'arriviste. Posé et élégant, il est l'image même de la distinction britannique. Le fait qu'il soit également très beau (métis, les yeux noisette presque ambré, des pommettes hautes, des cheveux coupés très court, et de longs cils qui lui donnent un air languide) ne gâche rien.

Le père de Blaise, un dénommé **Ilario Zabini** , était le premier mari d'Aphrodite Shafiq. Il avait quarante-trois ans, et elle vingt-sept, lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. C'était un Briseur de Sorts extrêmement fortuné. Issu d'une famille Sang-Pure italienne, il voyageait fréquemment autour du monde, mais revenait souvent à Rome pour revoir ses parents. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette ville qu'il a rencontré Aphrodite, qu'ils sont tombés amoureux, et ont vécus quelques mois ensemble avant de se marier. C'était l'amour fou. Malheureusement, au bout de six mois de mariage, Ilario est parti en Lybie pour désamorcer les pièges d'un très ancien palais sorcier, et il a succombé à une malédiction posée sur les lieux. Son fils Blaise est né environ sept mois plus tard, et ne l'a donc jamais connu.

La mère de Blaise est **Aphrodite Zabini** , née **Shafiq**. Elle est réputée pour sa beauté, et c'est également une figure prééminente de la mode. Elle ne fait pas officiellement de la politique : mais elle reste une figure publique très admirée. Ce qui doit d'ailleurs être souligné, car en effet, les Shafiq sont une famille très ancienne mais qui tend à rester dans l'ombre… Aphrodite est l'exception à la règle. De ce fait, elle appuie discrètement la position des Greengrass (une famille Sang-Pure aux attitudes neutres et vaguement progressistes, mais très élitistes), par amitié pour son amie d'enfance Allainah Greengrass.

Aphrodite n'est jamais allée à Poudlard : les enfants nés en Grande-Bretagne ont beau être inscrits d'office, l'entrée à l'école de sorcellerie n'est pas obligatoire… Alors les Shafiq préfèrent éduquer leurs enfants eux-mêmes, ou avec des tuteurs venant des quatre coins du monde. C'est ce qui s'es passé pour Aphrodite. Elle a appris l'art du Vaudou, des Potions, des Enchantements, de la danse, de la politique, de l'élégance. Dès l'âge de dix-huit ans, elle est partie faire le tour du monde avec quelques-uns de ses cousines, et a commencé à papillonner d'un soupirant à un autre. Elle recevait des cadeaux somptueux, des invitations à des réceptions grandioses, elle se parait de robes incroyablement luxueuses. Pourtant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Ilario, Aphrodite ne s'est jamais mariée ou même fiancée. Ilario a été son premier et seul véritable amour. Après sa mort, Aphrodite est retournée en Grande-Bretagne, mettant fin à son voyage autour du monde (qui avait tout de même duré presque dix ans). Elle ne prit pas d'autre nom que Zabini. Elle se consacra à la mode, la beauté, les fêtes, les réceptions, l'apparence, les potins, les subtilités de la haute société. Elle aime sincèrement ses proches, et son fils, mais c'est comme si un vide ne s'était jamais comblé dans son cœur. Elle ne se maria plus jamais par amour.

Oh, elle éprouve sans nul doute de l'affection pour les hommes qu'elle épouse. Mais s'ils sont des outils, des amis, des confidents, ou des alliés dans une quelconque manœuvre politique… ils ne sauront jamais remplacer Ilario. C'est pour cela qu'elle se remet aussi facilement de leurs morts, et qu'elle n'en cherche jamais la cause. Car, contrairement aux rumeurs, Aphrodite n'assassine pas ses époux. Ils s'éteignent, tout simplement. Secrètement, elle pense qu'Ilario lui a lancé une malédiction, pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse l'avoir. C'est une pensée étrangement touchante.

Mais revenons à Blaise…

Blaise Zabini est fils unique et a grandi dans un environnement pour le moins particulier. Une mère très occupée et souvent froide, mais débordante d'amour… Beaucoup d'or et un luxe constant, mais peu d'affection et d'intimité… Le regard constant du public, avide de voir l'enfant d'Aphrodite salir l'image de sa mère… Les attentes de la haute société, qui n'acceptait rien d'autre que la perfection… Le rejet de la famille Shafiq, qui désapprouve la vie publique d'Aphrodite et a donc coupé les ponts avec elle… Et, surtout, la certitude que le monde était vaste, hypocrite, charmeur, et **implacable**.

Blaise est le produit de cet environnement. Il **attire les gens** , avec sa beauté, son humour, son sourire, son charme, ses jeux de mots, son esprit, son talent. Mais il les repousse, également : il les **tient à distance** , avec ses dérobades aux questions sérieuses, son sarcasme acéré, ses intonations menaçantes, ou simplement la réputation d'empoisonneuse de sa mère. Blaise trouve l'équilibre qui lui convient. Il est conscient des alliances politiques qui se trament autour de lui, et il est même impliqué dans quelques-unes : mais il ne se mets jamais dans une position qui risque de devenir dangereuse. Il aime **garder le contrôle** sur sa vie, sur ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Charmeur, patient et calculateur, Blaise pourrait faire un bon politicien : mais honnêtement, ça l'ennuie. Il n'aime pas les jeux de pouvoir. Oh, être inclus dans un complot ou participer à une manœuvre politique, ça a quelque chose de grisant, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. A vrai dire, Blaise est toujours évasif sur cette question (comme sur beaucoup de questions, en fait : il entretien le mystère qui l'entoure), mais… Secrètement, Blaise voudrait bien être Briseur de Sorts comme son père. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut avouer à sa mère. Elle serait horrifiée. Elle se donne tellement de mal pour qu'il ait une vie parfaite, dans le plus grand luxe et la plus grande sécurité ! Elle serait désespérée, si elle découvrait qu'il rêve d'affronter les mêmes dangers qui ont tués Ilario Zabini.

Alors Blaise entretient le mystère. Il est un élève doué, polyvalent, aimé par les professeurs. Il n'aura aucune peine à trouver le métier de son choix après Poudlard. Il est également charmeur et connu : il est l'une des rares personnes à Serpentard qui n'est jamais entré en conflit ouvert avec quiconque. Il n'est pas Puriste, ni progressiste, mais il sait plaire et charme les différentes factions politiques de la Maison des serpents. Lorsque le ton monte, il désamorce les tensions avant que ça ne dégénère. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite est de se retrouver dans un duel. En effet, Blaise a beau être doué en clase, il est un piètre combattant. Son sport de prédiction est le Quidditch, pas le duel ! Pourtant, personne ne commettrait l'erreur de sous-estimer Blaise. Il a de bonnes connexions, il sait manier les poisons, et il peut se monter tout à fait menaçant. En fait… Il évoque un grand fauve : élégant, racé, paresseux, mortel.

Blaise n'a qu'une seule véritable amie : **Daphnée Greengrass**. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et savent très bien ce que c'est de vivre sous le feu des projecteurs. Il s'entend aussi relativement bien avec **Astoria** (la petite sœur de Daphnée), ainsi qu'avec tous les autres Serpentard de son dortoir. Il est cependant plus proche de **Drago** , qui cherche à se rapprocher de lui (et surtout à se débarrasser de Crabbe, Goyle, et tout ce qui est lié à Lucius) depuis l'année dernière. Blaise a aussi une relation très cordiale avec **Terence Higgs** et **Adrian Pucey** , mais aussi avec **Cassius Warrington** , en vertu de leur passion partagée pour le Quidditch. Il ne connait **Elisabeth Bishop** qu'en passant : il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, et ne participe pas à son trafic de livres.

.

Je crois que c'est tout. Alors... Enjoy. Le chapitre tant attendu contenant le procès de Pettigrew !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Un parrain déterminé**

 **.**

Le procès de Peter Pettigrew et Sirius Black eut lieu le quatre août, un jour venteux et nuageux, dans la plus vaste et la plus sinistre cour d'audience du Département des Mystères.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Elisa non plus. Ils étaient des témoins essentiels, pourtant : mais le système juridique sorcier britannique considérait que tout témoin mineur pouvait être écarté du procès, à condition de donner un témoignage aux Aurors. Etant donné que le Survivant et son amie Poufsouffle avaient donné leurs témoignages à Rufus Scrimgeour en personne le jour de l'arrestation de Pettigrew, leur absence avait été acceptée.

Hermione Granger avait également refusé d'être présente (elle avait peut-être même caché cette histoire à ses parents). En revanche, Percy et Ron Weasley allaient tous les deux témoigner, tout comme leurs parents, Hagrid, Dumbledore lui-même, et, évidemment, Sirius Black. Ce dernier était officiellement là en tant que prisonnier, mais il se tenait fièrement sur le banc des témoins, et l'Auror qui était supposé le surveiller n'était là que pour une question de décorum. Tout le monde savait que Sirius Black quitterait le Ministère en tant qu'homme libre. Les gens ne parlaient que de ça depuis des mois. Le procès avait attiré une foule de curieux avides, qui s'entassaient au niveau du public en chuchotant avec excitation.

Neal Bowman était parmi eux. Et le jeune homme portait, au revers de sa robe sorcière, un petit miroir de la taille d'un pouce, entouré d'un réseau de fils argenté qui lui donnait l'air d'une broche sophistiquée. Il était arrivé en avance, et avait réussi à s'octroyer une place au premier rang. Il fit mine se gratter l'oreille, se penchant légèrement vers le miroir, et souffla :

– Vous me recevez ?

Au milieu du brouhaha de la salle d'audience, son murmure passa inaperçu. Mais, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, trois personnes hochèrent la tête d'un même geste… Avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

– On te reçoit, répondit donc Elisa à voix haute. Et toi, tu nous entends ?

– Comme si tu chuchotais à mon oreille, Magister ! s'amusa Neal à mi-voix.

Elisa se rengorgea. Elle avait enchanté ce miroir spécialement pour qu'il leur serve de mouchard. Ce que Neal recevait ne devait pas être plus fort qu'un murmure : tandis que ce qui arrivait de leur côté devait être parfaitement clair et intelligible. Un sort permettait également d'assombrir le miroir que Neal portait sur le revers de sa veste. Du coup, Elisa ne recevait pas une image très nette de son côté : mais l'important, c'était que les gens ne réalisent pas que la jolie broche de Neal était en fait un dispositif d'espionnage.

Le MI6 pouvait aller se rhabiller : Elisa avait créé un mouchard qui avait bien trente ans d'avance sur la technologie moldue !

– Tu feras des flatteries à mon associée plus tard ! tança Gwendolyn Bowman en se penchant vers le miroir. Concentre-toi sur l'audience !

– Mais ça n'a pas encore commencé, non ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Harry Potter, Elisabeth Bishop et Gwendolyn Bowman étaient assemblés dans l'appartement de cette dernière, au-dessus de la boutique B&B sur le Chemin de Traverse. La boutique était fermée pour la journée, et Brian (le petit frère Cracmol de Gwendolyn, qui tenait la caisse et gérait le stock) était rentré chez lui. Les trois conspirateurs étaient tranquilles. Ils avaient tiré leurs chaises autour de la table du salon, où un miroir communicant était appuyé sur une pile de livres afin que son cadre se trouve presque à la verticale. Même si le verre était très sombre, presque noir, ils avaient les yeux rivés dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'une télévision diffusant un programme fascinant.

Harry, vêtu d'une robe sorcière d'été toute neuve (il refaisait régulièrement sa garde-robe chez Mme Guipure), pianotait sur le rebord de la table d'un geste nerveux. Elisa comprenait le sentiment : elle aussi, elle était tendue comme un ressort. En fait, la seule personne qui semblait détendue était Gwendolyn. Jeune femme dans la vingtaine au visage toujours souriant et aux cheveux brun frisés entourant son visage comme un halo indiscipliné, Gwendolyn semblait toujours respirer l'enthousiasme. Elisa ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu stresser.

– Ça va commencer ! souffla Neal.

Harry, Elisa et Gwendolyn se penchèrent avidement sur le miroir. Dans la vitre teintée, ils pouvaient vaguement distinguer une porte au fond de la salle qui s'ouvrait, livrant passage à deux Aurors qui encadraient Peter Pettigrew. A côté d'Elisa, Harry se tendit. Le Mangemort était tassé sur lui-même, terrifié et misérable. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise de l'accusé, de larges chaînes l'y ligotèrent, et Pettigrew émit un hoquet étranglé.

Amélia Bones, qui présidait l'audience en tant que Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, se leva et prit la parole :

– Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés afin de juger le dénommé Peter Pettigrew. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Amélia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et par Rufus Scrimgeour, Capitaine des Aurors. Greffier d'audience : Miraphora Mira. Témoins de la défense : aucun à cette heure. Témoins de l'accusation : Sirius Black, Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, Percy Weasley, Ronald Weasley…

La liste continua un moment, citant également les témoins absent (dont Harry et Elisa), les Aurors présents, etc. La procédure de début des procès sorciers était assez lourde, Elisa avait déjà constaté ça quand elle avait assisté au procès de Lockhart. Finalement, Amélia Bones parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard sévère, et la tension sembla augmenter d'un cran tandis qu'on abordait le cœur du sujet.

– Le prévenu est accusé des crimes suivants : appartenance au groupe des Mangemorts, pratique de la magie noire, dissimulation de son statut d'Animagus, transmissions d'informations confidentielles à Tom Jedusor (aussi appelé Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom), meurtre de douze Moldus dans la journée du quatre novembre 1981, manœuvres frauduleuses visant à faire accuser le dénommé Sirius Black pour ces crimes, et agression conduite sur des élèves de Poudlard. Cette audience a également pour objet de déterminer si le dénommé Sirius Black, à la lumière de ces évènement, est innocent des crimes qui lui ont été reprochés par le passé.

Neal se tourna légèrement vers le banc des témoins, et orienta sa broche pour que le miroir puisse capter l'image de Sirius Black, qui fixait Peter avec un rictus de haine. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Pettigrew serait sans doute sur le sol en train de se vider de son sang.

– En tant qu'accusé de collaboration avec les Mangemorts, l'accusé ne peut refuser l'administration de Véritasérum s'il plaide non-coupable. Peter Pettigrew, plaidez-vous coupable de toutes ces charges, sans exception ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, surprise. Comme ça, sans autres questions ? Elle savait que les procès de Mangemorts étaient expéditifs, mais bon sang, c'était raide !

Pettigrew déglutit, les yeux agrandis par la peur, mais réprimant ses tremblements. Il n'y avait pas de Détraqueur dans la salle d'audience, par courtoisie envers Sirius. Mais il avait sans doute été sous leur garde depuis son arrestation. Il avait l'air hagard.

– Je plaide… Je plaide les circonstances atténuantes.

Un rugissement s'éleva du public, les gens hurlants invectives et injures. Sirius esquissa même un geste pour lui sauter à la gorge, et dut être retenu de force par l'Auror qui le surveillait. La foule semblait avide de sang, et prête à exploser.

– SILENCE ! rugit Bones.

Elle ponctua son ordre d'un coup sec de sa baguette qui fit résonner dans la salle un grand BANG ! Le silence revint.

– Peter Pettigrew, demandez-vous à ce qu'il vous soit administré du Véritasérum ?

– Non ! Je…

– Que le refus de l'accusé soit noté. Mr Pettigrew, avez-vous ou non provoqué l'explosion du quatre novembre 1981 qui a tué douze Moldus ?

– Je, je… Oui, mais…

– Avez-vous ou non tranché votre propre doigt avant de disparaître, dans le but de faire accuser Sirius Black à votre place ?

– Oui, mais…

– Avez-vous ou non transmis des informations confidentielles à Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom durant la guerre, y compris l'information ayant mené à l'assassinat de James Potter et de son épouse…

– Je n'avais pas le choix ! cria Peter.

Si ses bras n'avaient pas été fermement attachés, il se serait tordu les mains. Harry émit un grondement bas, tendu comme un ressort sur son siège.

– C'était une période affreuse, vraiment affreuse, bredouilla Pettigrew. Ce n'était pas du tout comme on l'imaginait, avec des batailles héroïques et la victoire à la clef. C'était juste… Du sang, de la souffrance, et de la peur à chaque instant. Vous vous en souvenez ! Tout le monde s'en souvient ! On avait peur de sortir dans la rue, on avait peur de rentrer chez soi, on avait peur de penser au lendemain ! Vous vous en souvenez tous ! Et il fallait… Il fallait juste faire de son mieux pour survivre !

Plusieurs sorciers échangèrent des regards dans le public, mais l'immense majorité d'entre eux rugissait comme un seul être vivant, gonflé d'indignation et de colère vertueuse.

– Lâche !

– Il a trahi les Potter !

– Il a conspiré avec Vous-Savez-Qui !

– Je voulais _survivre_ ! hurla Pettigrew. C'est facile de pointer du doigt les autres, dix ans sans après, assis sur une pile d'or et une position de pouvoir ! Mais c'était la guerre, et il fallait se salir les mains pour rester en vie ! Je voulais vivre ! Je voulais que ma mère vive ! Je voulais que Dorothy vive ! Et personne d'autre que le Vous-Savez-Qui ne pouvait les protéger, il était le plus fort, et sa protection avait un prix…

– Dorothy ? répéta Elisa à voix basse.

– Sa petite-amie, l'informa Gwendolyn. Elle était de Sang-Mêlé. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture chez les Moldus juste après la guerre, la même année que la mère de Pettigrew. La _Gazette_ en a parlé dans un des articles sur Pettigrew en juillet.

Elisa fit la moue. Encore un truc que le canon n'avait pas mentionné. Mais pas illogique. Pettigrew avait sans doute prévu de rester caché sous la forme d'un rat pendant deux ou trois ans, le temps que les Mangemorts cessent de s'intéresser à son cas. Mais si les deux personnes qu'il aimait étaient mortes entretemps, il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de sortir de sa cachette, et était donc resté sous forme de rat pendant douze ans.

Dans la salle d'audience, les gens continuaient à hurler injures et protestation. Peter avait pratiquement avoué qu'il avait commis les crimes qui lui étaient reproché. La vie de James, Lily et Harry Potter, vendus à Voldemort contre sa protection… C'était assez atroce, mais Elisa pouvait comprendre le raisonnement du rat. La lutte lui paraissait sans espoir, il pensait ne faire qu'accélérer l'inévitable, et il en avait profité pour se sauver lui-même. Certaines personnes étaient prêtes à aller très loin pour survivre. Quand l'être humain était poussé à bout par l'émotion, eh bien… la morale et la raison ne comptaient plus.

Elisa repensa au bruit qu'avait fait la jambe d'Helen quand elle l'avait cassée, juste parce qu'elle voulait gagner, et elle frissonna. Oui, il n'était pas bon de chercher les limites morales d'un être humain. Le résultat était rarement plaisant.

– SILENCE ! ordonna Amélia Bones. Les charges seront examinées par ordre chronologique. Premièrement, la complicité avec Tom Jedusor et ses partisans. La cour appelle à la barre Albus Dumbledore.

Il était difficile d'avoir des accusations précises contre Pettigrew concernant son appartenance aux Mangemorts, car justement, personne ne l'avait réalisé. En réalité, Dumbledore se contenta de pointer plusieurs occasions où les Mangemorts avaient attaqués des gens qu'on pensait protégés, et où des informations qui avaient été relayées à Peter avait ensuite été connues par les Mangemorts. Il s'agissait cependant essentiellement de conjectures, placées dans un discours grave sur l'horreur de la guerre, l'importance du soutien de ses amis, et l'horrible trahison dont Peter s'était rendue coupable.

La révélation du fait que Pettigrew ait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter provoqua l'émoi dans le public. Lorsque Sirius offrit son propre témoignage, il finit son discours en traitant Peter de tous les noms, fou de rage. Puis ce fut finalement le tour d'Hagrid (qui fondit en larmes au milieu de son témoignage), qui raconta sa rencontre avec Sirius quelques heures après la mort des Potter, lorsqu'il avait emmené Harry auprès de Dumbledore et que Sirius était parti à la recherche du traître.

Pettigrew nia tout en bloc. Il soutenait que la seule info qu'il ait rapportée à Voldemort était la localisation des Potter, et encore, sous la contrainte ! Cependant, le jury était contre lui. Lorsque l'accusation passa au témoignage suivant, il n'y avait aucun doute que tout le monde dans la salle était persuadé de la culpabilité du rat.

Ensuite vint l'accusation du meurtre des douze Moldus, et sa fuite qui avait fait accuser Sirius à sa place. Il y avait plusieurs témoins, notamment des Oubliators et des Aurors, ainsi que plusieurs Guérisseurs et Médicomages. Ils racontèrent le déroulement des évènements, l'explosion, le carnage. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même faisait partie des témoins, car Fudge travaillait pour le Département des Accidents et Catastrophe Magiques à cette époque.

– La situation semblait assez évidente, raconta-t-il à la barre en tournant son chapeau entre ses mains avec nervosité. Un avis de recherche avait déjà été émis à l'encontre de Mr Black, et en le voyant au milieu du massacre… Vous comprenez, j'espère. C'était malheureux, mais je n'étais pas en faute…

– Quelle serpillière, marmonna Gwendolyn.

Harry esquissa un sourire crispé, mais resta silencieux, les yeux rivé sur le miroir. Rufus Scrimgeour, qui était en charge de l'interrogation du Ministre, hocha sèchement la tête sur l'écran :

– Tout à fait, Mr le Ministre. Les circonstances laissaient croire au pire, et vous avez agi en conséquence. Continuez.

– Oh, eh bien, j'ai cru que j'étais en danger également ! rit nerveusement Fudge. Le spectacle était assez effrayant, vous savez. Mr Black riait au milieu des décombres… J'aurais dû mieux étudier la scène, bien sûr, mais j'ai agi dans la hâte… J'ai pris son hystérie pour de la démence et l'ai immédiatement Stupéfixié. Puis mes collègues et moi-même ont Oublietté les Moldus qui nous avaient vu faire, et ce n'est qu'après cela que les Aurors sont arrivés, et ont emmené Mr Black avec eux.

A ce point-là du procès, plusieurs questions furent posées à Sirius, qui raconta sa version des faits de manière laconique, le visage fermé et le regard flamboyant. D'autres employés du Département de la Justice Magique furent ensuite appelés, pour témoigner que Sirius n'avait pas eu de procès. Percy puis Arthur Weasley furent ensuite appelés pour témoigner avoir trouvé un rat dans leur jardin, et donc confirmer que Peter Pettigrew s'était bien enfui de la scène du crime pour laisser Sirius être accusé à sa place.

Une sorcière qui avait travaillé sous Croupton fut également appelée, et il fut immédiatement évident qu'elle était là pour pointer son ex-patron du doigt. Son discours semblait écrit par Fudge lui-même : elle soulignait le côté impitoyable de Croupton, sa rigidité, les zones d'ombre de son personnage, le fait que son fils ait été un Mangemort, etc. Plusieurs petites remarques empoisonnées étaient également adressées au Ministre de l'époque, Millicent Bagnold, qui avait été très négligente dans ses devoirs après la Chute de Voldemort, et qui avait laissé Croupton bâcler les procès dont il était responsable.

Rufus Scrimgeour reprit la parole, et récita d'un ton sec :

– A la lumière de ces nouveaux évènements, la question de l'innocence de Sirius Black doit être soulevée. Les faits pour lesquels il a été envoyé à Azkaban ayant été falsifiés, et la procédure n'ayant pas été respectée par Mr Croupton, la cour demande un vote afin de décider de la libération de Mr Black, à effet immédiat. Il lui sera offert compensation pour ses douze années d'emprisonnements, et sa peine sera effacée de son casier judiciaire. Qui est en faveur de cette décision ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Scrimgeour hocha la tête, rien ne transparaissant sur son visage. Amélia Bones, quant à elle, semblait satisfaite. Plusieurs personnes dans le public sourirent ou applaudirent. Fudge alla immédiatement serrer la main à Sirius, qui semblait sous le choc. Sur le siège des accusés, Pettigrew se tassa sur lui-même.

Devant le miroir, Harry expira profondément, les poings serrés, et probablement en proie à un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Il était toujours furieux contre les Maraudeurs, mais ce verdict était un pas de plus vers la condamnation de Pettigrew. Sans compter qu'Harry était quelqu'un de bon de manière inhérente, et qu'il était sans doute content qu'un innocenté échappe à la prison, quels que soit ses sentiments envers cette personne…

L'interrogation de Pettigrew reprit. Cette fois, il s'agissait des témoignages des Weasley, qui racontaient que le rat avait vécu douze ans parmi eux, avait écouté toutes leurs conversations… Elisa se désintéressa de la discussion, et posa plutôt son regard sur Harry. Les épaules du jeune Gryffondor étaient tendues, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, et sa mâchoire si contractée qu'elle s'attendit presque à entendre grincer ses dents.

– Hey, murmura-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Gwendolyn leur jeta un regard fugitif, puis prétendit se concentrer sur le miroir. Harry se força à esquisser un sourire :

– J'imaginais que ça se passerai différemment. J'ai du mal à croire que ça soit fait.

– Mais tu en es heureux, non ? fit Elisa d'un ton un peu incertain.

Harry haussa les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas. Il est mon parrain, et il pourrait me protéger si jamais on veut me forcer à retourner chez les Dursley. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Il est cinglé, bizarre, hargneux, et lui et mon père _enfermaient les gens dans des placards pour rire_.

Elisa dressa ses barrières d'Occlumancie, comme un barrage qui refoula la soudain vague d'émotions qui l'avait envahie. Cette histoire aurait été beaucoup plus facile si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas commis des blagues qui évoquaient à Harry le comportement de son oncle et sa tante.

– Il ne te fera rien, tenta-t-elle quand même. Il est ton parrain, et… Il était peut-être un abruti dans sa jeunesse, mais il a largement payé pour ça. Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste de son meilleur ami, évidemment qu'il va t'adorer.

– Exactement, lâcha Harry avec amertume. Il va dire comme tout le monde que je ressemble à mon père, que j'ai les yeux de ma mère, que les Potter ont toujours été bons au Quidditch, youpi. Il ne me connaît même pas. Je déteste ça, ces gens qui me regardent et qui voit juste ce qu'ils veulent voir. Et ce que Black veut voir, c'est exactement la même chose que Rogue. James Potter. Une petite brute arrogante. Combien de temps il va mettre avant de me dire qu'il est super-déçu de voir que je n'aime pas enfoncer la tête des premières années dans les toilettes ?!

Elisa se recula sur sa chaise, prise au dépourvue par la véhémence du Survivant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle savait qu'Harry se sentait affreusement trahi par son père, qu'il rejetait fermement sa mémoire, mais elle était toujours prise au dépourvu quand il se mettait à cracher son venin.

Elle se sentait mal pour Harry, en entendant la rancœur et le chagrin dans sa voix, et le pire c'était qu'elle ne savait pas comment réparer ça. Elle-même n'aimait pas les Maraudeurs, personnellement… Mais c'était évident que ce rejet blessait Harry, que la trahison de son père lui faisait du mal. Si seulement elle pouvait arranger ça d'un coup de baguette magique, épargner cette douleur à l'adolescent, lui permettre de faire confiance à l'une des rares personnes qui l'adorerait inconditionnellement !

– Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de se tenir à carreau, lâcha Gwendolyn (Elisa sursauta, ayant presque oublié sa présence). C'est lui qui est désespéré de te connaître, pas l'inverse.

– Exactement ! s'écria Elisa. C'est toi qui es en position de force. C'est toi qui poses tes termes. Et s'il te compare à ton père ou agit comme un imbécile, tu quittes la pièce et tu l'informes que tu lui parleras quand il aura grandi un peu.

Le jeune Gryffondor rigola faiblement. Ok, c'était un peu dur envers Sirius, surtout en considérant à quel point il avait été endommagé par ses années à Azkaban. Mais la priorité d'Elisa, c'était le bien-être d'Harry. Pas celui de Sirius Black.

– Et si tu t'en fiches de lui, pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupe de l'opinion qu'il a de toi ? rajouta curieusement Gwendolyn.

– Je m'en préoccupe pas ! gronda Harry en regardant ailleurs.

Mensonge. Harry Potter avait vécu les onze premières années de sa vie dans un placard, haï par sa famille. Même si Elisa avait réussi à le soustraire à cet environnement cruel, les séquelles étaient toujours là. Et Harry se préoccupait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il voulait être aimé. Il suffisait qu'on lui montre une once d'affection (un mot d'encouragement de McGonagall, quelques points attribués par Dumbledore, un sourire encourageant d'Elisa), et tous ses murs se fracassaient.

Il était assoiffé de reconnaissance, d'amour, d'appartenance. Un seul mot gentil gagnait sa dévotion éternelle. Evidemment qu'il se souciait de ce que Sirius pensait de lui, parce que Sirius clamait haut et fort qu'il adorait son filleul. Comment Harry aurait-il pu ne pas se soucier de quelqu'un qui l'aimait ?

Elisa poussa un profond soupir, et changea de sujet :

– Oh, ça va être le témoignage de Ron ! Ils en sont arrivés au moment où Pettigrew s'est révélé à nous.

Hagrid venait de quitter la barre des témoins, et Elisa en éprouva un certain soulagement. Repenser à ce qui c'était passé, à Hagrid qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol, lui serrait la gorge et l'estomac aussi violemment que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à genoux au milieu de cette mare écarlate. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang auparavant…

Elle secoua vivement la tête. D'accord, cette scène avait été choquante, mais elle avait vécu pire. Comme de voir Drago dans la Chambre des Secrets, avec ses lèvres bleues et sa pâleur cadavérique, sans savoir s'il était mort. Comme de se trouver face à tous ces Détraqueurs, à entendre Tom Jedusor qui lui soufflait que tout était de sa faute. Comme d'avoir Tom Jedusor dans sa tête pour de vrai, et de réaliser à quel point elle était différente, à quel point elle avait changé, et à quel point elle avait trouvé _normal_.

Ouais. Un peu de sang, c'était pas grand-chose. C'était le truc le plus gore qu'elle ait vu dans cette vie, mais sur une échelle de un à dix, au niveau du traumatisme qui en résultait, on atteignait même pas le cinq.

Elle se re-concentra sur le miroir au moment où Ron achevait son témoignage, qu'il avait récité en se tenant très droit, l'air digne. Lui et Percy avaient une ressemblance frappante, dans ces moments-là. Puis un Auror fut appelé à la barre pour lire les témoignages des témoins absents, c'est-à-dire Hermione, Harry et Elisa. Finalement, vint la conclusion du procès.

– Peter Pettigrew, avez-vous une défense à opposer à l'accusation ? demanda Rufus Scrimgeour.

L'Animagus émit un rire teinté d'hystérie :

– Je n'ai rien à dire. Votre décision est déjà prise. Je sais comment ça se passe, je n'ai eu aucune chance depuis le début ! J'essayais juste de survivre ! J'essayais juste de survivre comme tout le monde ! C'était la guerre !

Une grimace de mépris passa fugitivement sur le visage du Capitaine des Aurors, et il inclina brièvement la tête en direction d'Amélia Bones pour lui rendre la parole. La Directrice du département de la Justice Magique se leva, impassible :

– Tous ceux en faveur d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent. L'appartenance de Pettigrew aux Mangemorts avait été prouvée, et il était évident que le Ministère soutenait Sirius Black. Franchement, le jury n'avait pas d'autre option. Amélia Bones hocha sèchement la tête.

– Peter Pettigrew, vous êtes condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Vous y serait escorté immédiatement par les Détraqueurs…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans la clameur de la foule, qui s'était mise à applaudir, exultant d'une joie sauvage. Plusieurs personnes sifflaient des injures ou des slogans anti-Voldemort en direction de Peter. Divers journalistes semblaient être apparus dans la foule, brandissant des bloc-notes et des Plumes à Notes, et cherchaient à attirer l'attention des témoins à grands cris.

– Oulà, ça va être la cohue ! chuchota Neal dans son miroir. Vous voulez que je me rapproche ?

Elisa et Gwendolyn regardèrent tous les deux Harry. Le regard du Survivant passa sur le visage terrifié de Pettigrew, le sourire féroce de Sirius, le regard avide des journalistes, l'air satisfait de Fudge qui se rengorgeait comme un paon. Il esquissa un sourire sans joie.

– Non, c'est bon. Je n'aime pas vraiment les procès, je crois.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa se serait attendue à ce que la libération de Sirius et la condamnation de Pettigrew bouleverse son quotidien. Pourtant, rien ne changea. Harry quitta le Cottage pour se rendre au Terrier, comme tous les étés, en demandant aux Weasley de le récupérer sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de cacher le fait qu'il ne vivait plus chez les Dursley. Elisa supposait que Sirius continuait à lui écrire, et qu'Harry continuait à garder ses distances. Bref, ce n'était pas le bouleversement auquel elle s'attendait, alors qu'il s'agissait quand même d'une déviation majeure de l'intrigue canon.

Au lieu de ça, elle poursuivait sa vie.

Être seule au Cottage (avec sa mère au Mexique, et son père pilotant des vols au-dessus de l'Europe) ne la dérangeait pas. Ce n'était même pas inhabituel. Elisa en profitait pour peaufiner ses inventions, réfléchir à ses projets d'avenir. Elle essaya d'écrire à Lupin, à nouveau. D'abord pour prendre de ses nouvelles, puis pour lui proposer de travailler pour elle à faire des Glisseurs. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès qu'au début de l'été. Ses lettres parvenaient bien à destination, mais elles n'avaient jamais de réponse. Lupin avait décidé de se couper du monde. Elle savait qu'il était en contact avec Sirius Black (les deux ex-Maraudeurs avaient entretenu une longue correspondance pendant que Sirius était à Ste Mangouste, et il n'y avait pas de raison de penser que ça s'était arrêté), mais elle n'avait pas trop envie de passer par lui pour contacter Lupin…

Elisa essaya de se focaliser sur le travail. Fabriquer des MagicoGlisseurs lui occupait les mains et l'esprit. Avec ses cinq elfes de maison, la production allait bon train, mais elle n'avait jamais beaucoup d'avance sur les commandes. La demande commençait à rattraper l'offre.

– Peut-être que ce n'est pas très réaliste de ma part d'essayer de garder le monopole des Glisseurs, soupira-t-elle en agitant sa baguette au-dessus d'un Glisseur inachevé.

La planche se mit à flotter doucement, imprégné par le Charme de Lévitation que la Poufsouffle infusait dans le bois. Tilly, l'une des elfes de maison qui travaillait à la production des Glisseurs, eut l'air scandalisé :

– Madame ne devrait pas renoncer à son travail ! Nous travaillerons deux fois plus dur !

Elisa agita vaguement la main :

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, vous faites tous un excellent travail. Mais l'ensorcellement du bois nécessite la magie d'un sorcier, et je commence à avoir du mal à tenir le rythme.

Tilly renifla et retourna au découpage d'une planche de hêtre, avec l'aide de Pillo. Maddy, l'elfe balafrée, et Tuanelle, l'elfe la plus âgée, étaient en train de cirer les Glisseurs terminés. Olly, le dernier de la bande, appliquait avec précaution une fine bande de métal sur le pourtour d'un Glisseur au bois foncé qu'Elisa venait de terminer d'enchanter. Bref, chacun avait son travail.

Pour les tâches brutes, tels que le découpage de la planche ou l'application du rebord de métal, un elfe abattait facilement le travail de trois sorciers. Mais pour ce qui était de la précision, comme l'ensorcellement du bois où la gravure des runes sur le métal, Elisa devait travailler seule. Du coup, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme.

Le plus raisonnable serait de céder le brevet à une entreprise avec plus de moyens : la société Nimbus, par exemple. Elle pourrait tirer de cette vente un prix _extraordinaire_. Mais une partie d'Elisa se hérissait à cette idée. Les Glisseurs, c'était à elle, c'était sa création, son travail, et elle voulait en conserver la maîtrise.

C'était pour ça qu'elle aurait voulu engager Lupin. Avoir un employé lui simplifierait la vie, mais trouver quelqu'un de compétent, de fiable, _et_ susceptible d'accepter un salaire bas (Elisa avait claqué presque toutes ses économies dans l'achat de Tourmaline) était difficile…

Elle poussa un profond soupir. N'empêche, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer sur cette voie, ou bien sa trop grande ambition allait lui exploser à la figure. C'était ce qui c'était passé avec le journal de Jedusor, ou avec l'enquête sur Sirius Black. Elle pensait pouvoir tout gérer, mais au but d'un moment, les choses avaient échappé à son contrôle. Personne n'avait été sérieusement blessé, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant le prochain dérapage. Qu'une question de temps, avant que le prochain accident fasse de sérieux dommages…

– Je devrais en discuter avec quelqu'un, marmonna-t-elle.

C'était une résolution à laquelle elle essayait de se tenir : discuter de ses problèmes avec des gens, et suivre leurs conseils, au lieu de tout régler toute seule. Au moins, comme ça, si elle finissait par faire une connerie, il y aurait une tierce personne pour en partager la responsabilité…

Oui, parce qu'Elisa avait aussi une nette tendance à faire des conneries. Comme par exemple écrire dans le journal maléfique de Voldemort. Ou apprendre à des gamins de douze ans comment électrocuter des gens. Ou lire des bouquins de magie noire. Ou fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres et accidentellement révéler de vieux scandales. Bref : elle tendait à provoquer le chaos. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait été à Gryffondor…

Elle secoua la tête, et acheva d'enchanter sa planche, qu'elle fit ensuite léviter jusqu'à un plan de travail où Olly était en train de faire les finitions métalliques de deux autres Glisseurs. Elle devait se dépêcher de réapprovisionner son stock de MagicoGlisseurs. Au terme des vacances, elle n'aurait plus le temps de s'en occuper. D'ailleurs, même aujourd'hui, elle avait un programme chargé : elle allait acheter ses fournitures scolaires avec Cédric Diggory et Luna Lovegood (qui vivaient dans le même village), et elle allait essayer de recruter les Weasley au passage. Ça lui permettrait de prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

La Poufsouffle grava les runes nécessaires sur le bande de métal cerclant la planche qu'elle venait d'achever, puis passa à l'ensorcellement du dernier Glisseur de la pile, puis se recula avec satisfaction. Elle en avait terminé.

– Madame a d'autres tâches pour nous ? demanda son elfe Olly.

Elisa réfléchit une seconde. Techniquement, non. Elle n'avait adopté ces elfes que pour l'aider à produire des Glisseurs. Mais ils n'étaient pas des machines. Ils aimaient varier les tâches, et montrer qu'ils étaient compétents. Aussi, elle essayait toujours de leur assigner du travail qui leur permettait de se sentir utile.

– Tilly, tu saurais me coudre une robe de soirée ?

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête, et la Poufsouffle sourit avec satisfaction :

– Alors je vais acheter du tissu, et tu seras chargée de ma robe de soirée. Je te demanderai aussi peut-être de faire des robes pour d'autres personnes, si ce n'est pas trop dur.

Elle pensait surtout aux Weasley. Ils refusaient la charité, mais Elisa saurait persuader Ginny ou les jumeaux d'accepter ses cadeaux. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers les autres elfes :

– Pillo, tu es chargé des courses alimentaires pour la semaine. N'oublie pas d'acheter des souris pour Malta et du vermifuge pour Dracarys.

Malta, son serpent des blés d'une belle couleur dorée, avait atteint son âge adulte et mesurait un peu plus de soixante-dix centimètres. Elle mangeait un repas par jour, mais sinon, elle était très contente de rester lover autour des épaules d'Elisa, ou de paresser dans une flaque de soleil. Quant à Dracarys, le gros matou tigré de la jeune fille, il passait son temps à chasser dans les jardins et ne nécessitait donc pas d'être nourri : mais il devait recevoir un certains nombre de médicaments avant de retourner à Poudlard.

– Tuanelle et Maddy, vous irez à Tourmaline pour y aider les deux elfes qui y travaillent. Transmettez mon bonjour aux professeurs.

Les deux elfes disparurent, fières de leur mission : elles savaient à quel point Tourmaline était importante pour la Poufsouffle. C'était son plus grand projet, après tout !

Tourmaline était une école pour Cracmols, qui enseignait la théorie de la magie aussi les matières moldues classiques (science, littérature, maths, etc.). Elisa était à l'origine du projet : en effet, lutter contre la discrimination qui gangrénait le monde sorcier était l'un de ses projets depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Les Cracmols étaient souvent abandonnés ou cachés par leurs parents honteux, et elle avait voulu y remédier en leur donnant un véritable accès au monde magique.

Cela dit, elle n'avait pas créé Tourmaline toute seule ! Ils étaient six fondateurs : elle, Gwendolyn, son frère Neal Bowman, leur ami Lester Hopkrik, sa petite-amie Myriam Collins, et sa jeune tante Madeline Hopkrik. Ensemble, ils avaient établi un programme scolaire, recruté des enseignants, fait de la pub, acheté le bâtiment, et mis en place une école fonctionnelle. Tourmaline ouvrirait ses portes en septembre prochain, et Elisa était sur les dents. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'un truc capote au dernier moment. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle envoyait régulièrement ses elfes aider aux derniers aménagements, quand elle ne venait pas elle-même.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, puis se tourna vers le dernier elfe : Olly, son serviteur personnel, et son préféré.

– Olly, tu rangeras l'atelier. Ensuite, j'aurais besoin que tu te rendes à Poudlard et que tu me dises si les elfes sont au courant d'un quelconque évènement qui serait organisé à l'école.

– Madame veut que j'enquête ? frémit l'elfe avec excitation.

Elisa ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle avait des souvenirs du passé qui lui permettaient de savoir que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu, et qu'elle avait besoin de se trouver une raison officielle d'être au courant. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Mes cartes de tarot me donnent des réponses bizarres, je veux juste être certaine. Essaie de glaner un maximum d'informations, d'accord ? Prends ton temps, mais reviens d'ici dix jours.

– Oui Madame !

Et il disparut dans un grand CRAC. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement. La divination, c'était vraiment un bon prétexte pour envoyer des gens sur des pistes tortueuses… Elle salua Pillo et Tilly, qui étaient encore là, puis quitta l'atelier d'un pas bondissant. Elle n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis plus d'un mois, et elle avait hâte de les retrouver.

L'atelier était une petite chaumière dressée dans une clairière au milieu des bois, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un regard satisfait en grimpant sur son propre Glisseur (son fidèle prototype Spoutnik) pour rentrer chez elle. Elle aimait vraiment cet endroit. Le Cottage des Erables se trouvait la lisière d'une petite forêt majoritairement composée d'érable, et elle avait passé son enfance à explorer les bois : cette clairière était l'un de ses coins préférés. Mais voler à toute allure sur son glisseur dans la forêt était bien plus grisant que ses escapades enfantines. Lorsqu'elle fonçait dans la forêt et zigzaguait à toute allure entre les arbres, survolant des chemins qu'elle connaissait par cœur et bondissant par-dessus des troncs abattus ou des courtes ravines, c'était le sentiment le plus génial du monde.

Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver au Cottage, filant à toute allure entre les troncs, et ralentissant seulement à quelques mètres de la porte de derrière, qui permettait d'entrer par la cuisine. Elle sauta de sa planche et la récupéra d'un geste nonchalant, ouvrant la porte d'un coup d'épaule avant de poser son Glisseur contre le mur et de se diriger vers l'étage. Le temps de prendre son sac à main (une besace de cuir rempli d'un bric-à-brac hétéroclite qui allait de l'amulette de chance au couteau de lancer en passant par le paquet de bonbons), et elle remonta sur son Glisseur, filant en direction de la maison des Lovegood.

Les Diggory (du moins, Cédric et son père : les parents ayant divorcés, la mère de Cédric vivait avec sa famille, en Italie) habitaient au centre du village de Loutry St Chaspoule. Leur maison était entourée de Moldus, alors aller chez eux en Glisseurs était hors de question. En revanche, aller chez les Lovegood ne prenait que dix minutes en coupant à travers les champs : tout comme le Cottage des Erables, leur maison était très éloignée du village. Les Weasley se trouvaient un peu plus près d'une grande route, et il fallait donc se montrer plus prudent si on voulait aller chez eux grâce à un transport magique. Le plus simple était de les contacter par Cheminette.

Elisa parvint assez rapidement chez Luna. La petite Serdaigle l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, et sourit d'un air rêveur lorsque son amie descendit de son Glisseur devant l'entrée.

– Tu es juste à l'heure.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit quand est-ce que j'allais arriver ! s'étonna Elisa.

– Ton arrivée a fait fuir les Nargoles, fit doctement Luna. J'étais prévenue depuis longtemps.

Elisa renonça à comprendre. A l'invitation de sa cadette, elle entra, et ne put s'empêcher de regard autour d'elle avec curiosité : c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez les Lovegood. Il y avait tout un bric-à-brac d'objets farfelus et de souvenirs étranges. C'était comme au Cottage des Erables, mais avec moins de livres, moins de meubles exotiques, et plus de chaos.

– Ton père n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

– Il interviewe l'ex-manager de Stubby Boardman à Manchester, répondit sereinement l'adolescente. Il est curieux de savoir si Sirius Black va reprendre son alias et sa carrière de chanteur.

– Je comprends tout à fait, acquiesça Elisa en retenant un fou-rire. Et il est d'accord pour que tu ailles sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Cédric et moi ?

Cédric et Elisa avaient presque dix-sept ans, et il était donc assez normal que leurs parents les autorisent à aller seuls à Londres. Luna était cependant bien plus jeune. Mais l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds se contente de cligner des yeux, fixant Elisa d'un air vaguement surpris.

– Mon père sait que je serai en sécurité. Je serai avec toi.

C'était une déclaration à laquelle la Poufsouffle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

Elle se contenta de toussoter, gênée. L'étalage de sentiments l'avait toujours mise un peu mal à l'aise. Elle préféra faire diversion, et indiqua la cheminée d'un geste du menton :

– Je peux utiliser ta Cheminette pour appeler les Diggory ?

Un miroir communicant aurait été plus pratique, mais Cédric n'en avait pas. Son père comptait lui en offrir un pour son anniversaire, dans un peu plus de deux mois. D'ici là, il fallait se contenter de la Cheminette ou des hiboux. Elisa jeta donc une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, et lorsque les flammes vertes apparurent, elle y passa la tête en énonçant l'adresse désirée :

– Villa Diggory !

Elle eut l'impression que sa tête faisait un triple salto arrière, ferma les yeux pour refouler son mal de mer, et rouvrit les paupières sur le salon des Diggory. Ils avaient une très grande maison, construite avec un seul étage mais sur une surface très vaste, et avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une belle luminosité à l'ensemble. Cédric était en train de bouquiner, et leva les yeux de son roman lorsque la tête de son amie apparut dans la cheminée.

– Salut Elisa ! sourit Cédric en refermant son livre. Je t'attendais, justement.

– Hello Cédric, le salua son amie. Avant d'y aller, je me demandais si les Weasley seraient intéressés pour nous accompagner…

Le Préfet de Poufsouffle haussa les épaules :

– Pourquoi pas ? Je peux les appeler par la deuxième cheminée si tu veux.

En tant que Directeur d'un département au Ministère de la magie, Amos Diggory avait plusieurs cheminées dans sa maison. Il y en avait deux dans le salon (une par laquelle était arrivée Elisa, et une dans le mur d'en face), et une autre dans son vestibule. La jeune fille hocha la tête avec reconnaissance :

– Si tu veux bien, oui. J'ai vraiment horreur de la Cheminette, ça me donne la nausée. Vivement que je passe mon permis de Transplaner.

Cédric rigola, puis s'agenouilla devant l'autre âtre du salon et contacta le Terrier. Elisa se retrouva donc à fixer les fesses de son ami, et à écouter la conversation de façon assez unilatérale. Cela dit, il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui se disait :

– Bonjour Mrs Weasley, je… Oh, c'est un mauvais moment… ? Oui, je comprends. Je… Vraiment ? D'accord. Bien. Euh, je voulais savoir si les jumeaux voulaient venir sur le Chemin de Traverse avec… Ils sont punis, d'accord. Oui madame. Bien sûr madame. Euh, vous avez tout à fait raison. Je… Je vais y aller maintenant. Merci beaucoup, au revoir !

Cédric émergea de la cheminée, l'air vaguement incrédule, et les sourcils couverts de suie. Elisa renifla d'un air railleur :

– Alors ?

– Alors c'est mort, répondit son ami en s'essuyant le visage d'un air toujours ahuri. Les jumeaux sont privés de sortie, Mrs Weasley n'est pas d'humeur à discuter, et le Terrier est sur le sentier de la guerre. Apparemment, c'est le chaos là-bas.

– Il va falloir que tu me raconte les détails, s'amusa Elisa. Je passe par ta Cheminette avec Luna, et on utilise tous les trois ta connexion pour aller au Chaudron Baveur, ça te va ?

– Oui, oui, bien sûr. Eh, au fait ! Tu as vu qu'on doit acheter des robes de soirée ? A ton avis, pourquoi ?

Elisa eut le plus grand mal à conserver un visage impassible :

– Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Peut-être un bal. Qui sait ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Faire du shopping avec ses amis était assez étrange. Auparavant, Elisa avait toujours été accompagnée par au moins l'un de ses parents, ou par les parents d'un des amis avec lequel elle faisait des emplettes. Cependant, aujourd'hui, pas un seul membre de leur petit groupe n'était majeur.

Il y avait Elisa elle-même, bien sûr, avec Luna et Cédric : puis ils furent rejoints par Cho Chang, qui faussa compagnie à ses parents pour marcher avec eux, et ensuite par Trisha Buttermere, la meilleure amie d'Elisa, qui vivait sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui s'était joint à eux en les voyant passer devant la confiserie familiale.

– J'ai déjà acheté mes affaires, leur confia-t-elle joyeusement. Mais je préfère largement vous tenir compagnie !

Faire les boutiques sans les adultes était bien plus fun. Ils pouvaient flâner autant qu'ils le voulaient, feuilleter des livres que leurs parents auraient désapprouvés (comme _Magie mentale de haut niveau_ , qui était vaguement obscur), lécher les vitrines même sans avoir l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit, et explorer les recoins du Chemin de Traverse. Luna leur montra une boutique qui vendait apparemment des larmes d'Héliopathes, mais aussi des trucs beaucoup plus intéressants comme des fragments de bois de Saule Cogneur. Pour Trisha, qui adorait fabriquer des amulettes, c'était un vrai trésor. Cédric leur montra l'Allée des Carrefours, une allée transversale du Chemin de Traverse, qui servait essentiellement de gare. Il y avait des arches menant à différents points de Londres quand on passait à travers, des points de Cheminette, et tunnels cachés permettant de prendre le métro. Les diverses boutiques vendaient des manuels pour s'intégrer parmi les Moldus, mais aussi des souvenirs, des cartes, et des boussoles alambiquées. Cho Chang, quant à elle, était intarissable sur les magasins d'artefacts enchantés. Et Trisha, qui vivait sur le Chemin de Traverse, connaissait les meilleurs restos et les meilleurs magasins de chaussures.

Elisa se sentait un peu idiote. Elle n'allait pas souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les seuls lieux qu'elle connaissait bien, c'était les endroits qui vendaient des bouquins.

Ils achetèrent donc leurs manuels de cours, ainsi que quelques livres supplémentaires. Puis ils se procurèrent leurs ingrédients de Potions, des fournitures du quotidien, et quelques robes. Chacun s'acheta une robe de soirée : sauf Elisa, qui s'acheta plusieurs rouleaux de tissus, et un catalogue. Luna insista pour qu'ils s'offrent des bracelets fantaisistes vendus dans une petite échoppe, et le trio de Poufsouffle se prit des bracelets d'amitiés composés de fils dorés et de perles ambrées. Cho Chang, qui s'était montrée un peu hautaine envers Luna au début de leur excursion, faisait un gros effort pour laisser passer toutes les excentricités de sa cadette. Cédric faisait diversion en discutant Quidditch et Botanique. Elisa, Luna et Trisha discutaient essentiellement de divination, et des interprétations possibles de leurs derniers rêves. Bref, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à la terrasse de la confiserie Buttermere après avoir terminé leurs achats, ils avaient passé un très bon après-midi.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies juste filé sous le nez de tes parents, rigola Cédric en donnant un coup de coude taquin à Cho Chang. Ils n'ont rien dit ?

– Ils avaient déjà perdu l'un des triplés, s'amusa la chinoise. Ils étaient plutôt soulagés de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes. Ils savent que je peux me débrouiller pour rentrer seule, de toute façon.

– Les triplés ? releva Trisha.

– Mes trois petits frères, confirma Cho. Enfin, techniquement, ce sont mes demi-frères… Bref, ils sont triplés, et ils font leur rentrée cette année. Ils sont infernaux.

– Ils faut bien renouveler le quota de terreur de Poudlard à chaque rentrée, philosopha Trisha. D'ailleurs, en parlant de terreurs ! Elisa, tu ne voulais pas inviter les jumeaux à venir ?

– Ils étaient punis, sourit Elisa en jetant un regard interrogatif pour Cédric. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris de la conversation avec leur mère…

Cédric rigola, et se pencha vers eux, les yeux brillants d'amusement :

– Ooooh, elle fulminait. Les jumeaux sont punis, parce qu'ils n'ont ramenés que deux BUSES chacun. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui rendait Mrs Weasley folle de rage. Tiens-toi bien : elle était en train de composer une Beuglante pour Sirius Black !

– Noooon ! Sérieusement ?!

– Sérieusement ! insista Cédric. Apparemment, Harry passe l'été chez les Weasley, et Sirius Black le harcèle de lettres. Hier, Harry a écrit à Black pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le rencontrer, ou qu'il voulait qu'il garde ses distances, ou un truc comme ça…

Les quatre filles hochèrent la tête. Même si la _Gazette_ n'avait jamais eu entre les mains le fameux témoignage anonyme sur les frasques de Maraudeurs, l'information avait tellement circulé parmi les élèves que tout le monde savait que James Potter et Sirius Black avaient été deux voyous qui aimaient les blagues cruelles. Les médias avaient enfoncé le clou, se repaissant du scandale. Alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry veuille garder ses distances. Non seulement Sirius avait une sale réputation, mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de son père, en ce moment.

– Bref, reprit Cédric. Du coup, Black a envoyé des centaines de lettres. Il y a dû utiliser un Maléfice de Duplication, parce que la maison était remplie. Je voyais des lettres qui débordaient du couloir, c'était infernal. Et Mrs Weasley était folle de rage !

– Nom d'un Cerbère, souffla Trisha. Et elle va lui écrire une Beuglante ?

– Oh, elle était en train de le faire quand j'ai appelé par Cheminette. Apparemment elle est plus furieuse contre Black parce qu'il ne respecte pas les demandes d'Harry, que parce que sa maison est envahie de courrier. Quoique, elle avait l'air sacrément en rogne à cause de ça aussi.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, parce que l'image était quand même assez comique. Cependant, elle retrouva vite son sérieux, et plissa le front d'un air soucieux. Sirius aimait Harry, mais il n'était pas exactement stable. Elle avait un peu peur qu'il pète un plomb et aille voir le Survivant, ce qui finirait forcement par une dispute retentissante.

– Je vais vérifier qu'Harry va bien, annonça-t-elle en sortant son miroir communicant. Appel : Harry Potter !

Ses amis se penchèrent sur son miroir avec curiosité. Au bout de quelques secondes, le reflet d'Elisa fut remplacé par l'image d'Harry, et le Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul en voyant autant de gens le dévisager.

– Elisa… ?

– Harry ! Cédric vient de me raconter que tu es envahi de lettres, et, euh… Tout va bien ?

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, en vrai ? lança Trisha avec curiosité. Tu as envoyé Black au diable et il l'a mal pris ?

Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé. En fond sonore, on pouvait entendre le rire des jumeaux, entrecoupé de jurons et de bruits d'explosion. Derrière l'image du visage d'Harry, dans le jardin, on distinguait aussi une gigantesque pile de lettres, en feu. Cédric n'avait pas exagéré…

– C'est à peu près ça, grinça le Survivant avec mauvaise humeur. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de m'écrire pour l'instant, que je n'étais pas prêt, et que peut-être on pourrait apprendre à se connaître dans quelques mois. C'était une lettre super-polie, super-bien formulée !

– Et il n'a pas accepté ? devina Elisa.

– Non. Il m'a envoyé une douzaine de lettres depuis hier, et elles se multiplient dès qu'on les touche. D'abord il est furieux que je ne lui donne pas sa chance, puis il panique parce qu'il pense que j'ai été remplacé par un imposteur, ensuite il rage contre la _Gazette_ pour ce qu'ils ont publiés sur Lupin, ensuite il est furieux contre moi parce que je crois ces bêtises, ensuite il est plein de remords et il s'excuse de m'avoir traité de tous les noms, ensuite il est affolé parce qu'il pense que mon oncle et ma tante m'ont dressés contre lui…

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Il pense que tu es chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire identique, l'air narquois.

– Probablement. Mrs Weasley va le détromper, mais c'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé le voir frapper à la porte des Dursley !

La Poufsouffle ricana. Puis voyant l'air confus de leurs spectateurs, elle revint au sujet initial. Mieux valait ne pas s'étaler devant des témoins sur le fait qu'elle (ou les Weasley) kidnappait tous les étés le sauveur du monde sorcier.

– Tu n'as pas peur qu'il vienne ici ?

– J'aimerai bien le voir essayer, lâcha Harry d'un air goguenard. Bill est en train de placer des sorts de protection tout autour du jardin. Je crois que ça s'appelle des Charmes Gardiens, ça empêche les intrus d'entrer. Et Percy a un entretien d'embauche au Département de la Justice Magique, et s'il est pris, il pourra demander à des Aurors de mettre en place des mesures défensives sur la maison !

Tiens, Percy travaillerait donc pour Amélia Bones ? C'était sans doute pour le mieux. Percy avait toujours ambitionné de travailler pour le Ministère, et la capture de Pettigrew lui avait sans doute ouvert des portes. Elisa approuvait. Percy serait sans doute mille fois plus heureux que dans le canon, où son poste l'amenait à se séparer de sa famille.

Luna, qui s'était jusque-là contentée d'écouter la conversation, prit soudain la parole d'un air rêveur :

– Peut-être que tu devrais le rencontrer. Même les chemins les plus obscurs mènent à des découvertes inattendues.

Harry se ferma comme une huître. Ses épaules se tendirent, sa mâchoire se serra, son regard se durcit. Envisager de voir Sirius le crispait comme la perspective d'une bataille. Elisa se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas le personnage de Sirius, mais il était supposé rendre Harry _heureux_. Et elle se sentait mal, en voyant que ce lien n'existait pas dans cet univers.

– Non. Pas question.

– Et tu as raison, approuva Cho en jetant un regard incertain en direction de Cédric. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes oignons, mais si j'étais à ta place… Ça me ficherait les jetons, que quelqu'un comme Black veuille me voir.

Elisa se résigna à jouer l'avocat du diable. Elle se racla la gorge, et déclara :

– Mais Black ne fera pas de mal à Harry. Vu la dévotion qu'il avait envers son père…

– Ouais, fit sarcastiquement Harry. Et c'est un trait de caractère _tellement_ positif, pas vrai ?

– Touché, grimaça Elisa. Mais je pense juste que plus tu le tiens à distance, plus il va devenir désespéré de te voir. Il n'a plus rien de sa vie passée, mis à part toi. Et Lupin, je pense, mais il a disparu de la surface de la Terre.

– Bon débarras, marmonna Trisha qui détestait Lupin.

Elisa fronça les sourcils. Découvrir que Lupin était un loup-garou avait sérieusement offensé Trisha. Découvrir en plus la preuve de ses mensonges et de sa lâcheté grâce aux témoignages recueillis par Elisa, ça avait achevé de dresser la Poufsouffle contre leur ex-professeur de Défense.

– La priorité c'est toi, assura la jeune Bishop à Harry. Mais si tu parviens à trouver un compromis avec Black, ça évitera qu'il pète un fusible et essaie de te coincer dans une allée déserte pour te jurer sa dévotion éternelle et pleurer sur ton épaule.

– D'autant plus qu'il doit être un peu timbré, rajouta Trisha en frissonnant. S'il est poussé à bout, il va peut-être devenir violent.

– Il n'a qu'à venir, gronda Harry. Je l'attends !

Elisa lui avait appris le lancer de couteau cet été. Harry n'aurait jamais la précision que la Force donnait à la jeune fille, mais il savait se défendre, Trace ou pas Trace. Cela dit, Elisa était assez confiance en le fait qu'Harry ne poignarderait _pas_ son parrain…

– Peut-être, pointa sournoisement la Poufsouffle. Mais je ne pense pas que Black se souciera des dommages collatéraux…

Harry se dégonfla comme un ballon percé, et son amie se sentit un peu coupable de cibler ses faiblesses comme ça. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Garder Sirius à distance ne pouvait que mal finir. L'intrigue canon le prouvait : c'était parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être tenu à l'écart que Sirius se ruait au cœur du danger, et était tué. Si Elisa pouvait prévenir cela, et permettre à Harry de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui était inconditionnellement dévoué… Est-ce que ça n'excusait pas quelques petites manipulations ?

Elle pensa soudain à Dumbledore, à son sourire bienveillant et à l'éclat calculateur de son regard, et frissonna. Soudain, elle n'était plus si sûre que la fin justifie les moyens.

– Dis à Black que tu es d'accord pour le rencontrer, supplia Elisa. Mais très brièvement, et dans tes conditions. Ça devrait suffire à le calmer.

– Pas bête, réfléchit Cho Chang. Tu peux organiser ça comme un rendez-vous d'Aurors, avec un lieu de rencontre neutre, en te faisant accompagner de personnes de confiance, en imposant une durée limite à l'entrevue, et en demandant à des gens de se tenir prêt à intervenir en renfort…

Elisa regarda Cho avec intérêt. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait de la famille chez les Aurors. La chinoise rougit en voyant que tout le monde la regardait et Cédric, galamment, fit diversion :

– Tu peux aussi lui imposer des conditions. Par exemple, le fait qu'il doit aller voir un psychomage et suivre une thérapie, même maintenant qu'il a été relâché de St Mangouste.

– Excellente idée ! approuva Elisa qui s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même.

Harry fronça le nez, mais il avait l'air de considérer l'idée avec sérieux. L'idée que Sirius pouvait faire du mal à ses amis (même de manière accidentelle) semblait l'avoir fait réfléchir. Finalement, il soupira, réticent :

– Je vais être obligé de lui écrire ?

– Oui, admit Elisa. Ignorer un problème ne fait que l'aggraver.

Surtout si le problème était un ex-Gryffondor avec un sévère stress post-traumatique et des problèmes de colère. Le Survivant fit la grimace :

– Je vais essayer, parce que je dois bien ça aux Weasley. Et je vais lui ordonner de ne pas m'écrire plus d'une fois par semaine. Les hiboux postaux sont une _menace_.

La Poufsouffle renifla avec amusement.

– Bonne chance.

– Mouais, maugréa le Gryffondor. Merci de vos conseils, tout le monde. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller incendier le courrier pour passer mes nerfs.

– Exerce-toi au Sortilège Explosif ! lui lança la jeune fille avant que la connexion ne soit coupée.

Elle referma le poudrier de métal qui protégeait son miroir, et le rangea dans son sac. Cédric lui lança un regard amusé :

– Tu lui as appris ton sort préféré ? Pauvre gosse. Il va devenir un danger public.

– Il a déjà tué Jedusor trois fois, pointa Elisa. Il a difficilement besoin de moi pour être dangereux.

Il y eut un court silence gêné, parce que le décompte des victimes d'Harry Potter n'était pas un sujet poli à aborder en société. Puis Cho Chang toussota :

– Et sinon, est-ce que vous avez tous eu les BUSES que vos vouliez ?

Ses compagnons s'empressèrent d'enchaîner sur le sujet. Cédric avait de bonnes notes dans presque tous les sujets, bien sûr. Trisha se situait dans la moyenne. Quant à Elisa, elle se situait sans doute dans le tiers supérieur de la classe. La seule matière qu'elle avait raté était l'Histoire de la Magie : elle n'avait récolté qu'un _Piètre_. Cependant, elle avait obtenu un _Acceptable_ en Botanique et en Potions, les deux matières qu'elle avait le moins révisé. Puis elle avait eu un _Effort Exceptionnel_ en Divination, en Astronomie, mais aussi en Métamorphose (à sa grande surprise). Et finalement, dans toutes les autres matières, elle avait réussi haut la main. Elle avait obtenu un _Optimal_ en Runes Anciennes, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et en Sortilèges. Sa note de Sortilèges avait d'ailleurs dépassé le record actuel, qui était auparavant détenu par une certaine Pandora Fawley. Cette bribe d'information, elle la garda cependant pour elle : elle se souvenait très bien que Fawley état le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Luna.

– J'ai battu le record de la meilleure note à l'examen de Sortilèges des BUSES, se contenta-t-elle de dire fièrement. Avec ça, c'est garanti, j'aurais mon Doctorat en Sortilèges les doigts dans le nez.

– Pas mal, admira Cho. Et ensuite, tu veux faire quoi ?

Elisa haussa les épaules. C'était l'éternelle question. Voulait-elle devenir inventrice ? Commerçante, pour vendre ses créations ? Enseignante, parce qu'elle aimait apprendre aux autres ? Duelliste ? Briseuse de sort ? Spécialiste des Runes Anciennes ? Médicomage ? Employée du Ministère ? Langue-de-Plomb, peut-être ?

– J'ai largement le temps de me décider ! se contenta-t-elle de rire. Ce n'est pas comme si on était pressé par le temps.

Et surtout, elle avait des problèmes plus urgents, comme le possible retour de Voldemort. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait décidé de changer le monde, plus de quinze ans auparavant, elle s'était largement résignée au fait que ses projets personnels passeraient après le sort de la Grande-Bretagne magique.

Connaître l'avenir, ce n'était pas un cadeau.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quel sorcier je présenterai pour le prochain chapitre... Des suggestions ? J'aimerai développer les élèves de la promotion d'Harry...

.


	3. La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Bla

Yo people ! Eh oui, je poste un peu en retard, mais je n'étais plus sûre de où j'en étais dans mes corrections, et puis j'ai eu du boulot à la fac, et puis je me suis retrouvée happée par le fandom de Star Wars et les fils géniales de Fialleril, et puis je suis allée chez le coiffeur, et puis j'ai commencé à réviser pour les examens imminents... Bref, la vie IRL m'a rattrapée.

.

Mais me revoilà ! Et, pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes, voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Niakovic** ! Ah, Peter Pettigrew, un vrai casse-tête. Beaucoup de fics l'écrivent comme si tout ce qu'il était se résumait à sa traîtrise, alors qu'il a quand même fait partie des Maraudeurs, ses amis auraient été prêts à mourir pour lui. C'est pour ça que je cherche à mettre en lumière ses raisons d'agir. Ce ne sont pas de bonnes raisons, bien sûr : mais dans son esprit, Pettigrew a juste agi au mieux, avec les options limitées qui s'ouvraient à lui...

Yo **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Tu n'aime vraiment pas Trisha x) Elle a des opinions très tranchées c'est vrai, et concernant les loups-garous, elle est carrément mesquine. Sans oublier qu'elle est affreusement rancunière, pire que tous les Poufsouffle de sa classe réunis xD Enfin bref. Cormac McLaggen est dans la classe au-dessus de celle d'Harry, mais effectivement, c'est une bonne idée pour une prochaine fiche. Sinon, pour Sirius et Harry... Ca va avancer. Tu le verras dans ce chapitre !

Oui **Allan Eddem** , pour moi Blaise Zabini et Elijah Shafiq sont en fait cousins dans le canon xD Pour ce qui est de Gringotts ! Je pense qu'ils gèrent des emprunts, mais pas des investissements. Les gobelins gardent le pognon, ils ne le sèment pas dans des opérations hasardeuses. La spéculation, tout ça, c'est une hérésie pour eux. Enfin, d'après moi. Sinon, concernant la justice sorcière... C'est effectivement le bordel le plus absolu. Il ne faut pas oublier que les sorciers ont été traumatisé par la guerre (envie de revanche lors des procès), que leurs plus grands esprits ont été tués (stagnation de la loi et de la jurisprudence), que le métier d'avocat n'existe pas (il n'y a que des conseillers juridiques, et des témoins à la défense !), et que le Ministère s'immisce dans la justice (l'assemblée légiférante est aussi celle qui rend la justice ! Et la séparation des pouvoirs alors ?!)... Sans oublier la corruption qui est extrêmement présente. Pettigrew a été condamné uniquement parce que Lucius a cessé de payer Fudge pour garder fermé le dossier de Sirius Black, franchement, ça ne tenait qu'à ça. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler là-dessus... Bref ! La cellule de Pettigrew sera enchantée contre les rats, t'inquiète x) Après tout, ses capacités d'Animagus ont été révélées lors du procès. BREF. Non, la robe de bal d'Elisa ne sera pas avec des chatons x) Même si j'avoue, moi, j'aurais carrément porté ça x)

Coucou **LAAdelineB** ! Hum, un bonus sur Elisa à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle... Je vais y réfléchir. Mais bon, il y a déjà un bonus partiellement sur Elisa à Gryffondor : celui sur les Patronus ! Eh oui, dans une des cinq hypothèses, elle finit à Gryffondor x)

EXCELLENTE IDEEE **DreamerInTheSky**. Bah du coup je m'y mets tout de suite, voilà, le perso présenté sera Ron. Et pour la confrontation avec Sirius... Ah ah. Pauvre Harry, Sirius ne va pas arrêter de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et pauvre Sirius ! Le gars n'a plus aucun repère et voilà que son filleul refuse de s'ouvrir à lui. Franchement, dans cette histoire, il n'y a aucun gagnant...

Salut **Elesdei** ! Yep, je me suis inspirée de l'interrogatoire d'Harry dans le tome 5, avec le ton accusateur du tribunal, le sentiment que l'issue était jouée d'avance et que tout le jury était déjà monté contre l'accusé. Bref, je me suis éclatée. Et nope, dans ce monde, l'avocat n'existe pas, et les conseillers juridiques peuvent refuser un client. Bref, si t'es pas riche et/ou populaire, tu coules direct. Le concept d'égalité devant la loi, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Et sinon, oui, selon moi, il s'est vraiment écrasé pour survivre. Il aime être du côté de s plus fort, et savoir qu'il était un agent double (garantie d'être du côté des gagnants !) a dû lui apporter un certain plaisir. Mais le sadisme des Mangemorts et leur amour pour la violence était bien supérieur à ce à quoi Peter avait été habitué avec les Maraudeurs, ça lui a très vite fait réalisé dans quoi il s'était fourré... Et ensuite, bah, il était déjà coincé. Il s'est simplement résigné.

Hello **Aomine** ! Tiens, je ne connaissais pas l'expression du fusil de tchekhov. Mais oui, tu as vu juste. Dès qu'un nom est mentionné, c'est important : et là, la mort d'Hestia va revenir dans la suite du récit. Essaie de faire le lien avec d'autres éléments et tu verras =D Et Elisa ne commercialise pas ses mouchards parce que... franchement, il y a encore plein de Mangemorts en liberté, le Ministère est corrompu, et les sorciers sont globalement égoïstes et irresponsables. Bref, le monde n'est pas pas prêt pour la diffusion de ces gadgets...

Ouiiii, tu as vu juste **Mayoune** ! Quant à la raison de Barty... Eh bien, réfléchis. Il n'est pas comme Peter, il n'a pas passé les douze dernières années à se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans la vie d'Harry Potter (qui dicutait librement de où se trouvait Voldy, de ce que lui racontait Dudu...). Barty a passé les douze dernières années sous Impérium, enfermé dans sa maison. Il a besoin d'informations... Et Hestia en avait.

Yo **NessieLochNessMonster** ! Ah, je te comprends, c'est dur de retourner à ses vieilles fics et d'essayer de les ramener à la vie. Je suis bloquée sur Renouveau depuis des luuustres. Enfin, bon, j'espère quand même que tu retrouveras l'inspi =D Et t'inquiète, on verra bientôt Maugrey, en chair et en os !

Salut **Grippe-Sou** ! Ah, le sort des Mangemorts va être bien différent. Déjà, Lucius est leur ennemi (vu qu'il est considéré par le public comme la source d ela fuite sur la parenté de Jedusor). Ensuite, plusieurs d'entre eux se sont détournés de Voldy suite aux révélations sur son passé. Et enfin, Barty suit un chemin très différent de celui du canon. Bref, j'espère que tu va être surpris x)

Contente que ça t'ai plu victoria **leanansidhe** ! Oui, vivement le Tournoi, tu vas voir, ça va être palpitant =D Il va y avoir plein de divergences au canon dans ce tome, mais plein de parralèles aussi (bah oui, l'organisation du Tournoi ne va pas changer...). Bref, ça promet !

Ton message m'a fait super plaisir **Lizzia0901** =D C'était un petit pavé, mais c'était génial à lire, je suis ravie que tu aimes la fic ! J'avoue, des fois, je m'éclate avec Elisa. Je change ce qui m'a toujours dérangé dans le canon, comme par exemple le fait que les Serpentard soient ostracisés et les Poufsouffle dédaignés. Et puis, je mets les points sur les i, comme tu l'as dit. Avec les Maraudeurs, mais pas seulement : avec la situation des Dursley, avec les abus des autres profs (McGonagall, Dumbledore), avec la corruption du Ministère, avec l'absence de progrès technologiques du monde sorcier... Et puis je développe l'univers. Ah là là, sur ce point, je m'en donne à cœur joie. Il y a un point où je ne sais plus à quel point le canon et les headcanons se confondent ! xD Enfin bref, merci pour ton MP, et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !

Hello **Simpson31** ! Oui, la justice sorcière est expéditive, surtout pour les procès où l'opinion publique pèse son poids. J'aurais voulu parler davantage de Pettigrew, mais j'ai pas pu, finalement. Dommage ! Enfin bref. Oui, Tourmaline va bientôt ouvrir ses portes =D Evidemment, ça sera "off-screen" puisqu'Elisa sera à Poudlard à ce moment-là, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'en parler =)

Salut **Nikolus Black** ! Oui, Elisa a un effet papillon, tant grâce à ses actions positives qu'à cause de ses erreurs. C'est son problème, elle n'est pas faite pour ce rôle de "Dumbledore V2", mais elle essaie quand même. Enfin bref ! Pour les inventions... Franchement, Rogue a inventé plusieurs sorts en l'espace d'un an, les jumeaux ont inventé en quelques mois des trucs allant du Leurre Explosif à la Marque des Ténèbres comestible... Créer quelque chose de nouveau n'est pas difficile pour les sorciers. C'est comme si tout le monde avait un talent inné en mécanique : construire un automate ne serait pas si difficile. Le vrai problème des sorciers, c'est _l'imagination_. Elisa a ça en abondance et donc elle contourne le problème x) Bref ! Pour ce qui est de James : oh, il était sans doute plus mature à 21 ans qu'à 15, mais pas beaucoup. Il était sans doute plus dur et plus colérique, mais pas plus discipliné ou plus réfléchi. Et _il n'a pas fait l'armé._ Il n'a jamais eu d'emploi, il vivait de l'argent de sa famille (c'est canon). Il se voyait sans doute comme un justicier romantique... Enfin bref. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire du bashing, mais ma frustration au sujet de ces persos a dû se faire ressentir. Ils sont tellement _adorés_ par les fans, alors qu'ils sont tous problématiques, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient _mauvais_ (sauf Sirius qui a toujours eu une relation tordue avec la violence). Mais ils étaient de petits cons, qui se sont ensuite fait embarqué dans quelque chose de vaste et de terrifiant qui les dépassait : ils n'étaient pas des anges, ils n'étaient pas des héros. Et je voulais les jeter à bas de leur piédestal. Si j'avais écrit une fic où les Maraudeurs étaient tous vivants, je pense que je n'aurais pas été aussi brutale, parce qu'Elisa aurait appris à les connaître (et j'aurais davantage réfléchi à leurs personnages). Là, non. La seule chose qu'elle a, ce sont des témoignages haineux. Voilà. Sinon je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur un point : que les Maraudeurs s'attaquaient uniquement aux gens liés au Mangemorts. Ils ne s'étaient pas lancés dans une croisade, début. Ils faisaient des _blagues_. Et les mecs populaires qui font des blagues du calibre de celle des Maraudeurs (dont on a quelques exemples canons)... Bah, ils ne choisissent pas des cibles qui sont riches, qui ont des parents siégeant au conseil d'administration, ou qui peuvent leur rendre la vie difficile. Ils choisissent des gens que le reste de l'école ne va pas défendre ou même va carrément rire de leur mésaventure. Peut-être que, plus tard, lorsque certains Serpentard ont commencé à déclarer leurs allégeances à Voldy, ça leur a donné un prétexte pour jouer aux héros : _mais ce n'était pas ça leur but d'origine_. Sirius et Lupin le disent eux-même dans le canon : ils étaient des blagueurs, des chahuteurs. Ils ne se voyaient pas comme des justiciers, parce que ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait pas pour but de rendre la justice, juste de s'amuser. Quant à ce qui est de Severus... Je reste sur la position que j'ai prise dans le bonus du tome 3. Il n'a pas attaqué les Maraudeurs. Il était seul contre 4, pauvre, isolé, méprisé par sa Maison, et il venait d'une famille abusive qui l'avait conditionné à s'attendre au pire. Il n'est pas aussi fautif que les Maraudeurs. Le fait qu'il se soit défendu n'est pas une raison pour le condamner. Le fait qu'il n'ai reçu aucune aide des profs, des préfets ou même de ses prétendus amis, et que les Maraudeurs aient continués à s'acharner sur lui pendant sept ans pour leur amusement, c'est quelque chose qui m'horrifie. C'est allé à un point où Rogue était prêt à suivre les indications de Sirius et à aller sous le Saule Cogneur (sachant que Sirius était son ennemi, et que c'était interdit), parce qu'il était tellement désespéré que _la seule façon pour lui d'attirer l'attention des profs sur ce qui se passait était de se mettre délibérément en danger_. Et ça, c'est la _bonne_ théorie, la théorie qui fait passer les Maraudeurs pour des _gentils_. Mon autre théorie sur la raison des actions de Rogue cette nuit-là (sachant qu'il suspectait déjà Remus d'être un loup-garou, et qu'il n'est pas stupide), c'est que Sirius lui a fait croire que quelqu'un (possiblement Lily) était enfermé dans le tunnel avec Remus, et que Severus s'y est précipité pour la sauver. Bref. Dans tous les cas, Severus a été délibérément piégé. C'est un fouineur mais il ne se serait pas délibérément mis en danger comme ça sans une bonne raison. Et puis... Même s'il avait "fouiné", en quoi est-ce que ça excuse la tentative de meurtre de Sirius ? Enfin bref, voilà. J'ai des tas de problème avec les Maraudeurs. Et concernant leurs rapports avec Rogue, j'admets que Severus n'est pas une victime facile à aimer, qu'il est déplaisant, et qu'il a sans doute jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Mais il était acculé, et ce serait horrible de dire qu'il aurait dû "ne pas régir parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient". _NON_. Ce sont les Maraudeurs qui sont en tort, point. Et ce sont en grande partie leurs actions (et l'approbation tacite de Dudu) qui ont poussé Rogue vers les Mangemorts...

Yo **WingedAngelSephiroth** ! Ton pseudo m'est familier mais ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu x) Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite arrive bientôt =)

Coucou **Steema** ! Ah, Sirius et la subtilité x) Le pauvre, quand même, il est assez perturbé, sa réaction se comprend ! Pour ce qui est de Trisha... Bah, malheureusement ses préjugés sont assez profondéments ancrés en elle. Mais patience, d'ici quelques chapitre, Elisa s'adressera au problème...

Hello **Imthebest** ! Ouais, Sirius a mis les pieds dans le plat, et Molly va bien lui envoyer une Beuglante. Mais la lettre que va lui envoyer Harry (demandant une rencontre) va arranger un peu les choses. Bref, tu verras dans ce chapitre !

Merci **Alia00** ! La suite va arriver plus régulièrement, promis, c'est juste un peu la folie avec les examens et les fêtes de fin d'année x) Contente que l'histoire te plaise !

.

Wow, ça en faisait des commentaires !

Passons maintenant à ce que vous attendez tous... Nope, pas le chapitre x) Je parle du personnage du jour, qui est... **RON WEASLEY** !

Ronald Billius Weasley est un Sang-Pur, le sixième enfant de sa fratrie. Grand et dégingandé, roux aux yeux bleus, il n'a rien de remarquable au milieu de tous ses frères rouquins. Il est cependant le Weasley le plus connu de la saga, alors allons-y !

Ron est le fils d' **Arthur Weasley** , employé du Ministère sans grande fortune. Les Weasley ont toujours été pauvre, à partir du moment où l'héritier de la famille s'est enfuit quatre générations plus tôt avec une fille de la famille Black (et où il a été déshérité par toute sa famille). Depuis ce mariage impulsif, les descendants des Weasley n'ont jamais hérité davantage qu'une poignée de Gallions vite engloutis par des dettes. Arthur a grandit de façon très modeste, n'héritant même pas de la maison de ses parents à leur décès (il a dû la vendre pour payer leurs enterrements et leurs dettes). Il a cependant travaillé dur pour économiser et acheter un foyer afin d'y élever sa famille. Cela lui a prit un certain temps, car Arthur a toujours refusé de quitter son emploi actuel pour chercher un poste mieux payé : sa passion des Moldu a commencé comme un défi aux Puristes, mais elle est devenus véritable. Il adore leurs gadgets, leurs créations, leur inventivité. Cependant, il ne les comprend pas et ne fait d'ailleurs pas vraiment d'effort dans ce sens. Il est passionné de Moldus comme certains sont passionnés par les chevaux, les chatons, les singes savants. Tous les Moldus qui connaissent Arthur finissent par être agacés ou mal à l'aise, face à son enthousiasme doublé de paternalisme. Et tous les sorciers qui connaissent Arthur sont dérangés par ses lubies incompréhensibles. Mais Arthur Weasley s'en moque. C'est un homme simple, honnête. Il travaille dur, il aime ce qu'il fait, il a une famille aimante, que lui faudrait-il de plus ?

La mère de Ron est **Molly Weasley** (née Prewett). Issue d'une famille Sang-Pure fortunée qui n'a produit que des Gryffondor depuis cinq siècles et se couvrait constamment de gloire, Molly était destinée à un mariage riche, et peut-être même à s'élever dans l'aristocratie. Mais la guerre est arrivée, et les Prewett ont été anéantis. Les cousins de Molly sont morts les premiers, puis ses parents, puis ses oncles, ses tantes… Tout le monde. Alors Molly, au lieu de faire des études supérieures ou de chercher un soupirant, a retroussé ses manches dès sa sortie de Poudlard et s'est mis à prendre soin des siens. Elle a appris à faire la cuisine pour éviter que leurs ennemis ne les empoisonnent, elle a appris à s'occuper de ses bébés cousins soudain orphelins, elle a supporté avec patience les hurlements furieux de ses grands-parents qui perdaient la boule… Ses deux frères Gideon et Fabian se sont joint à l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme elle. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle a rencontré Arthur. Ils se sont mariés, et ont fondé une famille. Molly a quitté le service actif de l'Ordre du Phénix, évidemment.

Elle est la seule Prewett à avoir survécu à la guerre. Oh, il lui reste une tante (Muriel) mais elles sont en constant désaccord. Molly ne la tolère que parce que c'est son seul lien avec sa famille. La disparition des Prewett lui a brisé le cœur. Mais elle s'en est relevée : elle avait des enfants, elle avait un époux, elle avait quelque chose pour la motiver à se lever tous les matins. Alors Molly a survécu à la guerre, comme d'innombrables mères. Et si elle se montre surprotectrice envers ses enfants, qui pourrait la blâmer ?

Mais revenons à Ron.

Sixième enfant, Ron a grandi dans l'ombre de ses frères et ça se voit. Il n'a pas une grande estime de lui-même. Il est habitué à passer après les autres. Il est résigné à son sort, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en souffre pas pour autant. Il est **jaloux** , même s'il fait bonne figure et qu'il est rare qu'il se laisse gagner par l'amertume. Et enfin… Il a un peu **honte** des siens. Pas de leur amour ou de leur gentillesse, non, mais de leur pauvreté. Ses aînés ont souvent eut des jouets neufs, ou des vêtements pas trop usés : mais lui, le sixième enfant, il n'a fait que récupérer leurs restes. Evidemment, il le vit mal. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il aurait honte de s'en plaindre, de passer pour un ingrat. Il voit à quel point sa mère est débordé, il voit la façon dont le sourire de son père se fige en lisant le montant es factures. De quel droit se plaindrait-il ?

Pour autant, Ron a eu une enfance **heureuse** : il était aimé, protégé, entouré. Ses aînés étaient parfois trop brutaux dans leurs taquineries, ou donnaient dans l'excès, mais jamais Ron n'a douté de leur amour pour lui. Cette certitude fait partie de lui : il n'est pas seul. Ron n'a jamais eu à s'inquiéter d'où viendrait son prochain repas, de qui s'occuperait de lui s'il s'écorchait le genou, ou de qui le soutiendrait face à une petite brute dans le village. Il n'arrive pas à concevoir un monde où il faudrait se poser ces questions, en fait.

Ron a une certaine innocence, en lui, une certaine naïveté. Oh, il connait la dure réalité du monde extérieur, il sait que des choses horribles existent et que les gens commettent parfois des actes atroces. Mais voilà, c'est le monde extérieur. Pas le sien. Du moins, ça ne l'était pas… jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harry Potter.

Ron n'a pas eu de révélation, d'éclair de génie où il a réalisé que le monde était finalement un endroit vraiment dangereux. Cela s'est fait graduellement. Petit à petit, au hasard des circonstances, il s'est retrouvé dans la peau de celui qui protégeait, au lieu d'être celui qui est protégé. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite. Il agissait, c'est tout. Car Ron est quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules. Il est plus réaliste que ses amis, plus **pragmatique**. C'est un homme simple, comme son père. Il ne fait pas de chichis, il ne perd pas de temps en conjectures, il fait ce qui doit être fait. Mais… Ron est beaucoup plus malin qu'Arthur, c'est un fait.

Il est parfois naïf, mais il est intelligent et fiable. Il n'est pas calculateur, mais il a une âme de **stratège** : réfléchir à la meilleur solution est quelque chose qui lui vient presque intuitivement. De plus, Ron est quelqu'un de déterminé. Il ne lâche jamais le morceau. Peut-être est-ce dû à son optimisme… Il ne perd jamais espoir. Pour preuve, il soutient toujours les Cannons de Chudley !

Ron est également quelqu'un de très **protecteur**. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a ne grande famille et que veiller les uns sur les autres est une règle absolue pour lui : mais en tous cas, il est dévoué, attentif, et incroyablement féroce si on menace les siens. Il a aussi tendance à faire passer ses amis avant lui. Il ne se jette jamais en travers du danger sans réfléchir, non. Ce qui le motive n'est pas impulsif comme ça. C'est de l'abnégation et de la stratégie. Ron ne le réalise souvent qu'après coup, mais c'est toujours lui qui couvre les arrière de ses amis, parce qu'il est plus grand et qu'il peut servir de bouclier humain. C'est logique.

Dans le canon, Ron a également beaucoup de préjugés. Dans cet univers… Nettement moins. Oh, il n'aime pas trop les Serpentard, surtout Malefoy. Mais Fred et George ayant des amis Serpentard, et Ron ayant grandit avec leurs histoires et leurs lettres… Il n'a pas de trop mauvais a priori sur cette Maison.

Une autre raison à son absence de préjugés est le fait qu'il fréquente un milieu très varié. Ron n'est pas inscrit au CEM, mais il accompagne parfois Ron et Harry jusqu'à la salle, et il fait toujours de la place à table quand des membres de ce club viennent manger avec eux. Il y a des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle, des Serpentard, des Sang-Purs, des Nés-Moldus, des gens très éduqués, des gens très ignorants. Ron est quelqu'un d'ouvert et de beaucoup plus attentif qu'il n'y parait. Il absorbe ce que les gens autour de lui projettent. Dans le canon, il absorbe ainsi les préjugés de son milieu contre les elfes, les gobelins, les Serpentard. Mais ici, il est constamment le témoin de débats où les parties doivent se justifier, s'expliquer, et atteignent des compromis.

Ses meilleurs amis sont bien sûr **Harry Potter** et **Hermione Granger**. Il s'entend aussi assez bien avec les membres du CEM que fréquentent ses amis. En première et en deuxième année, il avait un gros béguin pour **Elisabeth Bishop** (qui ne s'est absolument rendu compte de rien), mais ça lui est passé assez vite quand elle a commencé à virer psychopathe sous l'influence du journal. Il s'est fait une raison. Et désormais, il commence à remarquer Hermione…

.

Voilà ! Comme j'avais déjà fait une fiche sur Hermione, et que je pense poster la fiche d'Harry en exclusivité sur la Salle sur Demande (dans l'album photo "saga d'Elisabeth Bishop", comme d'habitude, je pense qu'après ça on passera aux Serpentard de la promotion. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Ca vous intéresse, d'en savoir plus sur Tracey Davies ou Blaise Zabini ou encore Drago Malefoy ?

Mwahahahaha.

Bref ! Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps... Voici le chapitre ! Avec la visite tant attendue d'Elisa à Square Grimmauld !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

 **.**

Le matin de la veille de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Elisa se rongeait les ongles. Pas à cause de la Coupe (elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du sport) : à cause de la soirée chez les Black, pour laquelle elle s'angoissait terriblement depuis des mois. La jeune fille se réveilla donc aux aurores avec un nœud dans l'estomac, et chercha en vain à se distraire. Elle n'avait pas la motivation pour faire des Glisseurs, et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses projets d'invention, ou bien sur sa lecture (en ce moment, elle lisait un traité en français sur la façon dont la mentalité des Moldus avait été affectée par les deux guerres mondiales, comparées à la façon dont le retrait des sorciers les avait protégés).

Et son angoisse ne s'améliora pas quand, au petit-déjeuner, la chouette d'Harry Potter déposa une courte lettre à côté de ses croissants.

– Désolée Hedwige, fit Elisa d'un ton d'excuse en ramassant la missive. Je ne mange pas de bacon au petit-déjeuner. Mais Chappy peut te donner du Miamhibou, on en a en réserve.

L'elfe de maison de sa mère, une créature aux grands yeux bleu électrique et au visage très expressif, hocha vivement la tête avant d'aller cherche de la nourriture pour chouette. Elisa, elle, parcourut la lettre du Survivant… Et faillit s'en étrangler avec son croissant.

 _Chère Elisa,_

 _Je t'envoie Hedwige parce qu'il est tôt, et je ne veux pas te réveiller avec un appel par miroir. C'est pratique, d'avoir une sonnerie, mais ça fait un boucan fou !_

 _C'est bête que tu ne puisses pas venir à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, on se serait bien amusé. Ron ne parle que de ça depuis des jours. Je vais me déguiser pour ne pas y être reconnu : Mrs Weasley a peur que Sirius Black cherche à me voir. D'ailleurs, j'ai suivi ton conseil et je lui ai écrit. Je lui ai dit que je voulais bien le rencontrer dans une semaine, mais à plusieurs conditions : un lieu de rencontre neutre, des gens pour m'accompagner, pas plus de vingt minutes de conversation, etc._

 _Bill et Charlie vont m'accompagner, mais tout le reste de leur famille sera dans les environs pour surveiller la rencontre. J'aimerai bien que tu sois là aussi. Ça aura lieu à la terrasse de la confiserie Buttermere à 15h, vendredi prochain, si tu peux venir…_

 _Il s'est aussi passé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin. J'ai rêvé de Voldemort, et ma cicatrice a recommencé à me faire mal. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'est face à Quirrell. Mais là, il n'est pas possible que Voldemort soit près de chez les Weasley, non ? Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je n'y connais rien en cicatrices provoquées par un mauvais sort…_

 _J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt. Et passe mes amitiés à Malta !_

 _Harry J. Potter_

La jeune fille réussit à avaler sa bouchée de croissant sans s'étouffer, crachotant partout. Elle avala un grand trait de jus d'orange pour faire passer la brûlure de sa gorge, s'essuya les yeux, puis reporta un regard incrédule sur la missive.

Oh, misère.

C'était arrivé dans le canon, elle en était sûre. Mais elle était également certaine que, lorsqu'Harry avait pour la première fois rêvé de Voldemort, et que sa cicatrice l'avait fait souffrir, il avait écrit à Sirius. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas faire dans cet univers, où il considérait son parrain avec la plus grande méfiance.

Et du coup, il se tournait vers Elisa. C'était assez flatteur, vraiment. Il lui faisait confiance, il ne doutait pas de ses compétences, il lui demandait conseil. Mais bon sang, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment répondre à sa lettre. Elle voulait aider Harry, mais elle ne devait pas trahir sa connaissance du futur ! Alors, que faire ? Lui dire qu'il avait des visions de Voldy ? Feindre l'ignorance ? Lui parler tout de suite de l'Occlumancie, ou attendre ?

Elle décida de couper la poire en deux. Utilisant la Force, elle tendit la main vers le stylo et le bloc de papier qui étaient posés sur une étagère de la cuisine, et les deux objets fusèrent vers elle. Elle les attrapa au vol (et faillit ensuite faire tomber le crayon d'un geste maladroit) et commença à écrire.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je stresse tellement à cause de cette stupide soirée chez Narcissa Black que je suis déjà debout, à m'angoisser toute seule. Ma mère a rallongé son voyage de deux jours, et du coup, elle ne rentre que demain. Ta lettre m'offre une distraction bienvenue !_

 _Tu as bien fait de répondre à Black. Et, bien sûr, je serai là au rendez-vous. La confiserie des Buttermere est un bon choix, mais tu devrais prévenir Trisha par lettre. Sinon, sa mère va sauter au plafond en voyant Sirius Black sur sa terrasse !_

 _Pour ta cicatrice, j'avoue que tu me poses une colle. Puisque c'est Jedusor qui te l'a infligée, et que jusque-là elle n'a réagi qu'à sa présence, la douleur doit être liée à lui. En revanche, je ne pense pas que ta cicatrice réagisse seulement à la_ proximité _avec Jedusor… Beaucoup de cicatrices causées par la magie noire ont des effets liés aux émotions, parce que la magie noire puise souvent dans les émotions du lanceur ou de sa cible. Peut-être que tu ressentais une émotion forte ? Ou (et là, ça devient un peu tiré par les cheveux, j'avoue), peut-être que Jedusor était en train de ressentir une émotion forte ?Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait mal seulement maintenant, alors qu'il a dû ressentir des tas de trucs pendant les douze années précédentes ?_

 _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne réponse. Mais c'est la seule piste qui me paraît crédible. Je vais creuser de ce côté. Si jamais ta cicatrice te fait mal à nouveau, préviens-moi. Est-ce que ça te provoque d'autres symptômes ? Tout indice est le bienvenu._

 _Amuse-toi bien à la Coupe !_

 _Elisa P. Bishop_

 _PS : Je transmets ton bonjour à Malta, même si mon vocabulaire en Fourchelang est limité. Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes plus de mots !_

Elle roula le papier, et Hedwige tendit obligeamment la patte. La Poufsouffle y accrocha fermement sa missive par un lacet de cuir, et la chouette blanche s'envola dans un grand claquement d'ailes. Elisa attendit qu'elle ait disparu par la fenêtre, puis posa son front dans ses mains avec un grognement résigné.

Et voilà qu'Harry avait des visions de Voldemort, indiquant qu'il reprenait des forces. Magnifique. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de raisons de paniquer !

Elle secoua la tête. Du calme. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant à ce sujet. Elle devrait agir à la rentrée. Apprendre l'Occlumancie à Harry serait un bon début… Il fallait qu'elle remette la main sur son livre concernant la méditation : c'était avec ça qu'elle avait commencé son propre entraînement d'Occlumens, après tout. Elle pourrait guider Harry sur le début du chemin. Cela dit, le but qu'il recherchait par la maîtrise de cette magie de l'esprit était différent du but qu'Elisa recherchait : Harry voulait se protéger d'une intrusion extérieure, tandis que la Poufsouffle cherchait plutôt à structurer son esprit afin de refouler les brusques accès de colères qu'elle subissait depuis sa possession par le journal de Jedusor. Le rôle de mentor de la jeune fille allait donc être assez limité.

Mais bon, elle ferait ce qu'elle pouvait. Et puis, si elle préparait le terrain, peut-être que Rogue réussirait à apprendre quelque chose à Harry l'année prochaine…

Et puis, cette année, il était important qu'elle garde un œil sur le Survivant. Les leçons d'Occlumancie en seraient l'occasion parfaite. Et l'idée qu'elle avait évoquée dans son post-scriptum (la reprise de ses leçons de Fourchelang) lui permettrait également de surveiller le jeune Gryffondor. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce serait vraiment une bonne idée de reprendre ces leçons. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, Elisa emportait souvent son serpent Malta avec elle, drapé sur ses épaules ou caché dans une poche spéciale cousue à hauteur de la poitrine de sa robe. Elle trouvait rassurant d'avoir son familier auprès d'elle. Et si elle enrichissait son vocabulaire en Fourchelang, elle pourrait peut-être utiliser Malta pour détecter des pièges, ou des objets enchantés. Cette année, il faudrait se méfier de tout, à Poudlard.

Elle repoussa son croissant à moitié achevé, et se leva de table :

– Je n'ai plus faim, Chappy. Je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner dans le jardin.

Elle n'allait certainement pas arriver à se concentrer sur ses projets d'invention. En ce moment, elle avait deux gros projets : l'invention de la vidéo sorcière, et la fabrication d'un outil magique pour les Cracmols. Pour ce dernier projet, elle essayait de trouver un moyen pour que les Cracmols puissent recréer l'impulsion magique que les sorciers créaient en tapotant leur baguette sur quelque chose : cela permettrait au Cracmols de pouvoir utiliser des tas d'objets du quotidien réservés aux sorciers, comme le système de verrouillage des coffres, le passage qui menait vers le Chemin de Traverse, etc. Bref, c'était quelque chose de précis et de complexe… Et aujourd'hui, Elisa n'avait certainement pas assez de patience pour se concentrer dessus.

Elisa sorti dans le jardin, frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur matinale, puis se frotta vigoureusement les yeux.

– Allez ma vieille, se marmonna-t-elle. Panique sur une chose à la fois. D'abord la soirée chez Narcissa. Ensuite les visions d'Harry. Ensuite le Tournoi. Ensuite les Horcruxes restant. Et ensuite, mes inventions.

Yep. Il fallait garder ses priorités en ordre.

Elisa passa donc la journée à vaquer d'une tâche à l'autre, sans réussir à se concentrer. Elle écrivit à Lupin à nouveau. Elle feuilleta un ou deux livres, puis fit le tri dans ses vêtements. Elle se promena dans la forêt sur son MagicoGlisseur. Ensuite, elle s'exerça au lancer de couteaux. Jeter des lames sur une cible était plutôt satisfaisant : grâce à la Force, elle ne manquait pratiquement jamais son coup. Mais elle était toujours nerveuse. Alors, durant l'après-midi, elle passa à la meilleure technique connue pour évacuer le stress… Détruire des trucs.

Elle ne savait pas depuis quand exactement elle avait ce genre de tendances destructrices, mais elle devait admettre que faire exploser une cible était très cathartique.

Elle s'entraîna d'abord à jeter ses sorts préférés, allant du Sortilège Explosif au Maléfice Electrisant qu'elle avait inventé deux ans plus tôt. Elle s'exerça à varier la puissance de son Maléfice Sismique, un sortilège combinant tremblement de terre et explosion, qu'elle avait créé en perfectionnement un sortilège du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Elle passa en revue tous les sorts qu'elle utilisait lors des combats du Challenge, le club de duel secret de Poudlard. Finalement, comme son entraînement l'avait rapproché du petit étang au fond du jardin, elle s'exerça également à l'utilisation de ses sortilèges basés sur l'eau : l' _Aguasitus_ qui créait de l'eau, le _Menti Effinxi_ qui permettait de la façonner, et l' _Agua Oppugno_ qui permettait de s'en servir comme arme. La plupart de ces sorts étaient inutiles dans un duel classique : trop tape-à-l'œil, trop imposants, trop complexes. Cela dit, dans un vrai combat, ou face à un vrai danger… Ce type de sort était parfait, parce qu'ils étaient _inattendus_.

Il y aurait toujours un duelliste plus vif, plus compétent, plus puissant. Pour s'assurer la victoire, il fallait être _créatif_.

Finalement, la montre digitale magique d'Elisa émit un _bip-bip_ insistant, signalant qu'il était seize heures, et donc qu'il était temps de se préparer à la soirée des Black-Malefoy. La Poufsouffle était à présent en nage, et fatiguée, mais un peu moins tendue que ce matin. N'empêche, elle serait très soulagée quand cette épreuve aurait pris fin…

Elle rentra, se doucha, puis ouvrit son armoire. Son elfe Tilly avait confectionnée trois robes de soirée avec les différents tissus qu'Elisa avait ramenés du Chemin de Traverse. Sa boîte à bijoux, une petite caisse de bois où étaient empilés pêle-mêle des bijoux représentant des serpents (cadeaux de ses amis Serpentard), des colliers exotiques ramenés des quatre coins du monde, et de petites amulettes à porter en boucles d'oreilles, était également posée sur le lit. La vieille elfe Tuanelle montait la garde à côté de l'armoire, tandis que l'elfe Chappy faisait le ménage dans le couloir en lui jetant des regards mauvais. Chappy était un elfe généralement aimable et candide, mais il était aussi très surprotecteur, et il n'aimait pas du tout l'intrusion d'autres elfes sur son territoire.

– Laisse-nous Chappy, soupira Elisa. Tuanelle s'y connait en mode sorcière, j'ai besoin d'elle pour me préparer.

– Miss ne devrait pas sortir, rétorqua l'elfe de sa mère en croisant les bras. Surtout pour aller chez des gens dangereux !

Chappy avait vécu avec Isabelle lorsque celle-ci vivait dans la crainte que les Mangemorts ne la prennent pour cible, durant la guerre. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que sa maîtresse lui avait dit des Malefoy, et quelle opinion il avait de cette famille.

– Je sais me défendre, lui rappela-t-elle gentiment. Et puis, je ne serais pas seule. Je vais emmener Malta avec moi.

Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle utilisait son serpent comme une sorte de doudou pour se rassurer. Malta restait généralement cachée dans son sac ou dans une de ses poches, et elle n'était pas exactement dangereuse. En plus, elle passait son temps à dormir. Mais la présence du serpent avait un certain effet dissuasif sur les Serpentard en général… Chappy se renfrogna, mais finit par s'en aller à contrecœur. Elisa se retint de rouler des yeux, puis entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Ça serait une soirée relativement privée. Elle ne savait pas qui y serait invité, mais elle savait que Narcissa n'allait pas inviter une confrérie de Mangemorts : après tout, l'ex-épouse de Lucius cherchait à cultiver une relation positive avec la personne qui avait sauvé son fils. Alors, la grande question était… Comment est-ce que s'habiller pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait parfaitement compris dans quelle situation elle se trouvait ?

La jeune fille compta sur ses doigts :

– Je ne peux pas mettre la robe que j'ai portée à la soirée des Bulstrode, ça se remarquerait trop. Et la tenue que j'ai portée au festival des Carter, avec ma jupe blanche à volants, est trop informelle pour une soirée. Je ne peux pas mettre la robe de soirée que j'ai demandé à Tilly de me préparer pour Poudlard, je veux que ça reste une exclusivité pour le bal. Du coup, qu'est-ce qui me reste ?

Tuanelle esquissa un sourire édenté. Ses mains tremblaient trop pour exécuter des tâches délicates comme faire du thé, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte de la penderie et faire flotter jusqu'au lit les trois dernières tenues classieuses de la garde-robe d'Elisa.

La première était sa vieille robe de soirée, une robe bleue à la coupe un peu enfantine. Elle était trop petite pour elle désormais. La jeune fille se fit une note mentale de l'emmener quand même dans sa valise : elle pourrait la revendre à Poudlard. La deuxième robe était de couleur crème, et sa coupe était clairement d'inspiration victorienne. Elle avait appartenu à sa mère, et avait récemment été remise à neuf par Tilly. Elisa avait un faible pour cette robe : avec une veste et des bottines, ça aurait tout à fait l'air _steampunk_ , comme si Elisa était sortie tout droit d'un roman de Jules Verne… Mais bref. Le troisième vêtement, finalement, était la robe de soirée « de secours » faite par Tilly avec un rouleau de tissu vert émeraude qu'Elisa avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une robe drapée, quelque chose de classieux, mais qui se portait aussi dans le monde moldu.

– Je me rends dans un antre de serpents, réfléchit Elisa. La robe verte n'est peut-être pas très subtile. La robe crème est beaucoup plus classe, aussi… C'est le genre de truc que portent des aristos Sang-Purs, non ?

– Oui, pointa Tuanelle avec hésitation. Mais cette robe suit la mode traditionnelle des tenues de réceptions officielles… C'est indémodable, mais ce type de vêtement peut être inconfortable pour quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habitué.

– Inconfortable ? répéta Elisa.

– A cause du corset intégré, Madame.

Woah. WOAH. Elle devait sérieusement penser à trier les vêtements de sa mère avant de les récupérer. Un corset ?! Pour l'amour du ciel, ça se faisait encore ?!

– Eh bien ça résout le problème, lâcha la jeune fille. Ça sera la robe verte. De toute façon, vu que je vais ramener un serpent, autant me donner à fond dans le rôle.

Enfiler la robe s'avéra cependant assez compliqué, parce que les pans de vêtements devaient se croiser d'une manière spécifique. Elisa était bien contente d'avoir Tuanelle pour l'assister. Même si l'elfe avait les mains qui tremblaient terriblement, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et pouvait ajuster par magie les pans de tissus dont Elisa ne savait pas quoi faire. Ensuite, Tuanelle s'occupa des cheveux d'Elisa. Ils étaient courts, mais la magie elfique réussissait à les faire boucler artistiquement, au lieu d'avoir un tas de mèches rebelles. La Poufsouffle, quant à elle, choisit ses bijoux : un bracelet en forme de serpent doré, offert par Heather quelques années plus tôt, et des boucles d'oreille en jade acheté en Chine lors de son dernier voyage là-bas. La touche finale était une pochette de tissu (dotée d'un Charme d'Extension) au bout d'une cordelette dorée, qu'Elisa portait comme un long collier qui disparaissait dans son décolleté, et qui lui permettait de transporter Malta discrètement.

La robe avait des manches courtes, alors Elisa ne pouvait pas porter ses bracelets de cuir qui lui permettaient de transporter ses couteaux de jet. Elle se résigna à ne pas emmener ses lames. Elle se contenta de fixer discrètement son étui à baguette dans les plis de la robe. Un Charme de Glamour en guise de maquillage, et elle était prête.

– Finalement ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça de faire des trucs de fille, lâcha pensivement Elisa en descendant les escaliers. Se pomponner, essayer de jolis vêtements, tout ça. Je devrais peut-être passer plus de temps à faire ça au lieu de participer à des combats de boue.

Tuanelle ne dit rien, mais elle eut l'air franchement désapprobatrice. Comparée à ses anciens maîtres aristocrates, Elisa devait parfois lui sembler bien barbare.

L'horloge au mur du salon sonna dix-huit heures trente. Face à la cheminée, Elisa déglutit. C'était l'heure. Allez, ça ne serait pas si terrible. Elle n'avait qu'à rester deux heures et demie. Elle aurait largement le temps d'explorer la maison et de mettre la main sur l'Horcruxe qui y traînait. Et s'il fallait faire la causette à quelques aristocrates pompeux… Eh bien, elle survivrait. La jeune fille inspira profondément. Un peu de courage, par Circée ! Elle était quasiment une adulte, et elle avait survécu à bien pire qu'un peu de socialisation avec des culs-pincés ! D'un geste déterminé, elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

– Manoir Black du 12 Square Grimmauld !

Les flammes devinrent vertes. Elisa entra dans la cheminée.

L'impression de tourner sur elle-même à toute allure était désagréablement familière, et toujours aussi inconfortable. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Elisa préférait le transplanage, généralement par le biais des elfes. Après avoir été assez secouée pour subir un affreux mal de mer, elle fut littéralement éjectée par l'âtre de sa destination, et manqua de peu de s'étaler par terre à l'arrivée. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'étala pas comme une nouille sur le parquet de Narcissa Malefoy, ce fut parce qu'elle tomba dans les bras de quelqu'un à l'arrivée.

– Eh bien, lança une voix amusée et définitivement familière. Je ne savais pas que tu serais si contente de me voir, demi-portion !

Plus que la voix, ce fut le surnom qui tira à Elisa une exclamation incrédule.

– _Tonks_ ?!

Elle recula, levant un regard sidéré sur sa sauveuse. Et, effectivement, c'était bien Nymphadora Tonks qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, ses longs cheveux d'un violet très foncé (assortis à sa robe) ramenés sur le haut de sa tête en un chignon négligé.

– Demi-portion ? répéta une voix traînante à l'intonation amusée. M'aurais-tu cachée des choses, _Magister_ ?

Mortifiée, Elisa se redressa, et chercha des yeux celui qui venait de parler. A quelques pas derrière Tonks, juste à côté de sa mère qui accueillait une famille de sorciers, Drago Malefoy observait Elisa avec un amusement non-dissimulé. La jeune fille se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Je… J'étais petite, en première année ! rétorqua-t-elle aussi dignement que possible.

Drago ricana d'un air ravi, et Tonks roula des yeux. Elisa se rappela soudain que la jeune Auror et le Serpentard snobinard étaient cousins, et se voyaient de manière très régulière depuis le divorce des Malefoy. Bizarrement, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça signifierait que Tonks serait présente à la soirée.

– Tu as été invitée aussi ? demanda-t-elle à l'ex-Poufsouffle avec étonnement.

– Bien sûr ! se rengorgea Tonks. Quoi, t'avais peur de connaître personne ?

Prise sur le fait, Elisa haussa les épaules avec embarras :

– Mes amis de Serpentard n'ont pas été invités.

Narcissa, qui avait terminé ses devoirs d'hôtesse envers le couple auquel elle parlait quelques instants plus tôt, s'approcha de leur trio : et, en entendant la dernière remarque d'Elisa, elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

– En réalité, peu de Serpentard sont présents ce soir. Bienvenue, Miss Bishop. Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit automatiquement Elisa.

Elles échangèrent les politesses d'usage, puis Drago annonça d'un air important qu'il allait présenter Elisa aux autres invités, et Tonks ajouta joyeusement qu'elle les accompagnerait pour servir de chaperon (ce qui lui valut un double regard noir). Leur trio s'éloigna en direction du salon, une grande pièce à la tapisserie crème. Narcissa avait refait la déco du sol au plafond : la maison avait toujours une architecture vieillotte qui démontrait son ancienneté, mais l'atmosphère était raffinée et élégante.

– Pourquoi il y a peu de Serpentard ? réussit finalement à chuchoter Elisa en direction de Tonks.

L'ex-Poufsouffle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Ah, mais parce que c'est une soirée très privée. On pourrait presque dire une soirée familiale.

Devant le regard plein d'incompréhension d'Elisa, Tonks pouffa, vérifia d'un regard que Drago s'était un peu éloigné, et poursuivit à mi-voix :

– Contrairement aux Malefoy, qui recherchent d'abord le pouvoir, les Black donnent la priorité à la famille elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle s'est débarrassée de Lucius, Narcissa essaie de revenir à ces principes. Alors pratiquement aucun des invités de cette soirée n'est de Serpentard, et certains ne sont pas de sang pur, mais ils ont tous un lien potentiel avec la famille Black.

Elisa mit environ dix secondes à encaisser ça, puis à comprendre les ramifications de cette déclaration. Narcissa essayait d'élargir son cercle d'alliés au-delà de la société Sang-Pure ! Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de tabler sur les relations familiales ? Oh, c'était brillant !

– Mais je croyais que les Black étaient des super-Puristes ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et puis, je n'ai aucune relation familiale avec eux, moi !

Nymphadora agira vaguement la main :

– La pureté du sang, ça passe après le sang lui-même. Mon père est sans doute le seul Né-Moldu auquel Narcissa osera serrer la main sans se jeter un Récurvite immédiatement après, mais à partir du moment où tu as un lien avec la famille Black, ton statut de sang passe au second plan. Quant aux relations familiales qui sont présentes… C'est un terme à prendre avec un grain de sel, demi-portion. Avoir un ancien contrat de vassalité avec les Black, ou être le descendant de l'ex-femme d'un vieil oncle décédé, ça vaut quand même.

C'est vrai qu'avec l'idéologie de purisme des Black, les Sang-Mêlés directement liés à eux devaient être assez rares. Elisa hocha la tête, rassurée. Puis, comme elles entraient dans le salon, la jeune fille parcourut du regard la foule : et à sa grande surprise, elle reconnut plusieurs personnes. Logan Warren de Serpentard et son cousin Russell Stuart de Poufsouffle, avec leurs familles respectives, par exemple. Il y avait aussi un Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui se nommait Benji Nkomo, et qui était accompagné par un couple à la peau noire et à l'air distingué.

Elle se détendit un peu. Et, lorsque Tonks la pressa vers le buffet pour lui faire admirer tous les petits fours, avant de lui mettre une coupe de champagne entre les mains, la jeune fille accepta le verre avec amusement.

Finalement, ça ne serait peut-être pas si terrible.

 **oOoOoOo**

Deux heures plus tard, Elisa dut admettre qu'elle s'était franchement inquiétée pour rien. Elle avait discuté avec quelques personnes, et se sentait plutôt à l'aise. Un grand nombre d'enfants et d'adolescents en âge d'aller à Poudlard avaient gravité vers elle, soit parce qu'ils la reconnaissaient, soit parce qu'ils l'avaient entendu parler de ses MagicoGlisseurs. Elisa et une petite douzaine d'adolescents s'étaient donc installés dans un coin du salon, et la jeune prodige des sortilèges sirotait distraitement un cocktail en observant Drago et Nymphadora à distance. C'était tout un spectacle. Quand il n'avait pas conscience d'être observé, le jeune Malefoy était plus détendu, et faisait des pitreries dans le dos des invités pour faire rigoler sa cousine. Il avait l'air de toujours chercher à attirer son attention, de toujours vouloir son approbation. Elisa se demanda soudain si Drago aurait voulu une famille plus nombreuse. Il semblait adorer avoir une grande sœur complice.

Elisa décida qu'elle avait suffisamment flâné pour donner le change. Elle avait fait acte de présence et serré la main de tout un tas de gens, et elle avait même discrètement noté les noms de diverses personnes qui seraient une addition utile à son propre réseau. C'était le cas d'un potionniste du nom de Damoclès Belby, ou d'un jeune Langue-de-Plomb nommé Saul Funestar qui avait un sens de l'humour à tomber par terre, chose assez inattendu pour un agent secret du Département des Mystères. Mais bref : elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, il était temps de mettre un terme aux frivolités. A présent, elle devait passer à la phase deux : trouver le médaillon de Serpentard.

Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir maîtrisé les sortilèges informulés puis, feignant de triturer distraitement sa baguette, elle lança le Charme de « Pointe-Moi » en pensant très fort à l'Horcruxe caché ici. C'était un sort qu'elle avait appris lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis avec sa mère quand elle avait onze ans. Elle n'avait cependant guère l'occasion de l'utiliser, et craignit un instant d'avoir perdu la main…

Mais non. Sa baguette pointa vers le plafond, légèrement vers la droite. Elle s'empressa de la ranger dans son étui. Puis elle se dirigea d'un air naturel vers Drago et Tonks.

Elle devait monter à l'étage. Et pour cela, elle avait le plan parfait. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez Drago Malefoy, c'était sa propension à la vantardise. Et devant Tonks, il n'allait certainement pas manquer une occasion de se pavaner.

Nymphadora fut la première à voir Elisa s'approcher, et son visage s'éclaira :

– Alors, tu t'amuses ? J'ai vu que tu as créé tout un rassemblement !

– Les enfants se regroupent toujours durant ce genre d'évènement, répondit la jeune fille avec amusement. Malefoy est l'exception, apparemment.

– Tu peux m'appeler Drago, lâcha l'adolescent avec une désinvolture calculée.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Est-ce que Malefoy essayait de se distancer du nom de son père ? Est-ce qu'il essayait d'être plus amical avec elle après avoir vu que Tonks et elle s'appréciaient ? Est-ce que c'était juste le genre d'offre qui était attendue d'un hôte dans une réception « familiale » ? Raaaah, depuis sa possession par le journal, Drago était tellement différent du canon, et parfois Elisa avait un mal fou à le cerner. C'était frustrant ! Elle aimait garder le contrôle !

Mais bon. Sur ce coup, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Et flatter le jeune Serpentard était totalement dans son intérêt, pour l'instant.

– Mais bien sûr, fit-elle gracieusement. A condition que tu m'appelles Elisa.

– Evidemment, _Elisabeth_.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais, et Nymphadora grogna. Drago sourit d'un air narquois, apparemment ravi de son effet. Elisa savait qu'il se refusait à appeler sa cousine autrement que par son prénom complet, même si (ou bien parce que ?) ça la faisait fulminer : et apparemment, le même traitement l'attendait. Elle changea de sujet, essayant de prendre l'air innocent :

– Bref. Au risque de paraître ignorante, comment la maison est cachée aux Moldus ? C'est la première fois que je me rends dans un manoir ancestral sorcier, qui plus est au milieu d'une ville…

Le Cottage aux Erables était un foyer douillet, mais il s'agissait à l'origine d'une résidence secondaire, qui n'était pas prévu pour accueillir toute une famille. La plupart des pièces étaient petites, tous les placards avaient subis des Sortilèges d'Extension car ils étaient minuscules, et certaines pièces (telles que la chambre d'Elisa et une des salles de bain) avaient été rajoutées artificiellement en créant une sorte de poche d'espace dans un couloir. Bref : la maison des Black avaient sacrément la classe, comparé au Cottage. Il était tout naturel qu'Elisa s'en émerveille… Et que Drago, très flatté, vante sa magnifique résidence.

Elisa l'interrogea sur la vraie taille de la maison, sur les Charmes Repousse-Moldus qui l'entouraient, sur l'existence de possibles passages secrets. Ce dernier point attisa la curiosité de Tonks, qui se joignit à la conversation avec intérêt. La jeune femme avait déjà exploré l'endroit avec Drago à plusieurs reprises, mais seulement quand elle avait été invitée avec sa mère : elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chercher des passages secrets, ou même de fouiner dans certains recoins. Elisa n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour ouvrir de grands yeux avides quand Drago se vanta des bibelots accumulés dans les salons et bureaux à l'étage. Et, à peine dix minutes plus tard, leur trio s'éclipsait de la réception pour monter à l'étage afin d'explorer la maison, gloussant comme des collégiens.

Elle n'en revenait pas que ça soit si facile. Et elle croisait les doigts pour que la chance continue à lui sourire !

– _Revelio_ , murmurait Tonks en pointant sa baguette vers les murs. _Detecto cladestinum. Occultus revelis_ … Hum. Pas de passage secret dans l'escalier ni dans ce couloir.

– Les passages secrets ne sont pas dans les bibliothèques généralement ? fit innocemment Elisa. Cachés derrière un pan de mur couvert de livres ?

– Par ici ! s'exclama Drago en ouvrant la troisième porte du couloir.

Discrètement, Elisa jeta un nouveau _Pointe-Moi_ informulé. La baguette pointa à nouveau vers le haut. Zut. Il fallait à présent qu'elle persuade ses deux complices d'aller à l'étage suivant. Elle espéra que leur enthousiasme durerait assez longtemps.

Plusieurs étagères de la bibliothèque abritaient des grimoires de magie noire, et étaient sévèrement gardés par des sorts protecteurs. La plupart des livres étaient cependant accessibles, et Elisa faillit se laisser distraire à plusieurs reprises en voyant un titre d'ouvrage alléchant. Nymphadora finit par l'attraper par le col pour la traîner à sa suite, l'arrachant à sa contemplation d'un traité sur les invasions vikings et l'appropriation par les anglo-saxons de certains rituels nordiques.

A la grande surprise d'Elisa, il y avait bien un passage secret dans la bibliothèque, révélé par un charme de Tonks. C'était un vrai cliché de film : une porte cachée sur un mur recouvert de livres, qui s'ouvrait si on soulevait le bon grimoire. Cela dit, le passage ne menait qu'à un court corridor, qui permettait ensuite d'entrer dans une des chambres d'amis. Ce couloir dérobé avait sans doute été mis en place par un Black désireux de passer dans une chambre (et sans doute pas la sienne…) le temps qu'il consacrait soi-disant à étudier !

Cela dit, la découverte du passage redoubla l'enthousiasme de Drago. Ils firent le tour des pièces du premier étage (une vaste suite pour Narcissa, où ils n'osèrent pas fouiller : puis deux chambres d'amis, une salle de bain, et un petit salon), puis ils grimpèrent au second. Elisa lança à nouveau un sortilège informulé pour s'orienter vers le médaillon.

La baguette pointa vers la quatrième porte du couloir.

Elisa dressa ses murailles d'Occlumancie pour garder un visage impassible et ne pas trahir sa soudaine bouffée d'adrénaline. Elle suivit ses deux complices dans leur visite en essayant de ne pas regarder vers la porte qui abritait l'objet de ses convoitises. Ils passèrent d'abord dans plusieurs chambres, dont celle de Drago, puis dans une salle de bain qui contenait une petite fontaine enchantée, puis dans un cabinet de curiosité dans lequel se trouvait un nombre assez impressionnant d'animaux empaillés, et finalement…

– … Un salon de lecture, annonça Drago en poussant la porte. Il y a peut-être un passage secret derrière la grosse armoire du fond.

– C'est là que se trouvaient les robes qui ont essayé de m'étrangler l'été dernier ! se souvint Tonks avec émotion.

Elisa se dirigea par réflexe vers la bibliothèque qui occupait l'un des murs, parce qu'elle ne pouvait jamais résister à l'attrait des livres. Puis un éclat argenté attira son regard. Elle retint son souffle, pivota vers une vitrine, et s'approcha en lançant d'une voix désinvolte :

– C'est curieux comme endroit pour exposer des bijoux, non ?

La vitrine contenait plusieurs bibelots : un petit trophée de Quidditch, une boîte à musique, un dragon de bois articulé. Le médaillon gisait innocemment entre un flacon de liquide vert brillant, et une reproduction miniature du système solaire. Drago fronça les sourcils :

– Je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bijou de ma mère…

– C'est peut-être un trompe-l'œil qui permet d'ouvrir un passage secret ! fit Tonks avec excitation.

Et elle ouvrit la vitrine, avant d'en sortir le collier d'un geste enthousiaste qui faillit faire tomber un trophée de Quidditch. Elisa retint son souffle, mais le médaillon se contenta de se balancer innocemment au bout de sa chaîne. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas qu'une copie, un simple morceau de métal.

Puis Malta frémit dans sa poche, et sortit de sa cachette. Tonks poussa un glapissement d'effroi en voyant le serpent émerger du décolleté d'Elisa, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention. Malta avait les yeux rivés sur le médaillon, complètement immobile. La seule fois où elle avait eu ce comportement, c'était quand le journal de Jedusor avait été en sa possession.

Bingo.

– Tu as amené ton serpent ici ? s'exclama Malefoy d'un air incrédule.

Elisa haussa vaguement les épaules, embarrassée :

– Je l'emmène avec moi presque partout.

– Pourquoi il me fixe ? lâcha Nymphadora avec méfiance en reculant un peu.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle te fixe toi, fit lentement Elisa en caressant les écailles dorées du reptile. Je crois qu'elle fixe le collier. Il doit contenir de la magie…

Drago prit le médaillon des mains de sa cousine et l'examina, curieux. Tonks en profita pour reculer plus loin de Malta, observant le serpent avec prudence.

– Ça a été fait par des gobelins, finit par dire Malefoy d'un air pensif. Et c'est probablement très vieux. Effectivement, c'est peut-être enchanté. N'empêche qu'il devrait être avec les bijoux de ma mère. Quel elfe imbécile l'a égaré ici ?

Et il fourra le médaillon dans sa poche avec un reniflement méprisant. Elisa eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

– Ce collier pourrait être maudit ! s'écria-t-elle éperdument. Ou ensorcelé d'une quelconque manière !

– Oui, ça expliquerait pourquoi ta mère ne le portes pas, rajouta pensivement Tonks. Donne-le-moi, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose.

Malefoy roula des yeux d'un air méprisant, mais obéit. Tonks tenta d'ouvrir le médaillon, d'abord avec la magie, puis à mains nues. Elle jeta plusieurs sorts de détection, et ne trouva rien dans le médaillon… Mais elle conclut que la chaîne du collier portait un mauvais sort et pouvait étrangler celui qui la portait. Malefoy se hâta de remettre le bijou sa place : pas question de donner un collier étrangleur à sa mère. Cela dit, lorsqu'Elisa sous-entendit qu'il devrait peut-être se débarrasser d'un truc pareil, il la regarda avec dédain :

– C'est un objet de grande valeur ! Il a probablement appartenu à un de mes ancêtres. Je n vais pas m'en débarrasser à cause d'un petit sort de rien du tout, par Merlin !

Elisa n'insista pas. Cela aurait paru suspect. Au lieu de ça, elle continua à aider ses deux compagnons à chercher de possibles passages secrets, puis elle redescendit avec eux. Elle savait où était le médaillon, à présent. Elle avait juste besoin d'attendre d'être seule un instant, puis elle irait dérober le collier.

Malheureusement, il semblait que sa chance ait tourné. Pendant le reste de la soirée, elle ne trouva aucun moyen de s'éclipser. Elle se fit harponner par Funestar le Langue-de-Plomb. Il avait appris qu'elle visait un Doctorat en Sortilèges, et il avait envisagé le même cursus avant de décider de bosser pour le Ministère. Il voulait savoir si elle avait déjà un sponsor, et fut très déçu d'apprendre qu'elle en avait déjà un en la personne de Flitwick : cela signifiait en effet qu'Elisa effectuerait la plupart de ses travaux à Poudlard, sous l'autorité de l'école, et non celle du Ministère. Apparemment, il considérait que Dumbledore essayait de voler au Département des Mystères ses étudiants les plus prometteurs. Elisa eut le plus grand mal à se débarrasser de lui : Funestar était très insistant.

Elle tenta de remonter à l'étage en prétextant chercher les toilettes, mais un elfe de maison tomba sur elle au milieu du couloir, lui indiqua les cabinets, et l'attendit à la porte pour la raccompagner en bas. A ce moment-là, la soirée était bientôt finie, et Elisa commençait vraiment à flipper. Elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion d'aller à Square Grimmauld ! Elle essaya désespérément de penser à un autre moyen de mettre la main sur le médaillon, mais fit chou blanc. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Il était bientôt dix heures du soir (heure de la fin officielle de la soirée, et du départ des invités mineurs) lorsqu'elle songea brusquement aux elfes de maison. Ses elfes à elle ne pouvaient pas s'introduire dans la résidence d'une autre famille sorcière, car les elfes du logis protégeaient la maison contre de telles intrusions. Mais si elle réussissait à avoir un complice sur les lieux… Comme Kreattur, par exemple. Le vieil elfe désirait lui aussi détruire le médaillon, non ?

Elle changea de tactique et, lorsque la discussion s'engagea avec un autre invité (Logan Warren de Serpentard), elle aiguilla discrètement la conversation sur les elfes de maison, pour savoir où les trouver dans le manoir. Néanmoins, très vite, elle se retrouva à défendre ses idées pro-elfes, comme la nécessité de sanctionner les maîtres abusifs ou de permettre aux elfes libres de retrouver du travail. Ces idées avaient été diffusées à Poudlard par le biais de prospectus écris par Hermione, et tout le monde avait une opinion là-dessus. Impossible de se faire entendre, au milieu du débat houleux qui venait d'être lancé.

Plus l'heure du départ approchait et plus Elisa sentait sa frustration grandir. Bon sang, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du médaillon ! Et elle n'avait pas pu le voler ! Quand est-ce qu'une occasion pareille allait se présenter à nouveau ?! Par Circée, c'était tellement rageant ! Elle sentait son irritation gonfler dans sa poitrine comme une boule de chaleur sur le point d'exploser. Durant les dernières vingt minutes de la soirée, elle serra les dents et dressa ses murailles d'Occlumancie aussi fermement que possible, pour garder son tempérament sous contrôle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de péter un plomb comme face à McGonagall ou Dumbledore.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment des adieux, devant la cheminée qu'elle allait emprunter pour rentrer, que sa colère bouillonnante la déserta. Elle se sentit soudain lasse, vide, fatiguée. C'était terminé. Elle avait perdu cette bataille : elle ne pourrait pas dérober l'Horcruxe aujourd'hui. Elle était toujours frustrée et en colère, mais elle se sentait surtout découragée.

 _D'accord_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume. _Le destin gagne ce round. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je détruirai ce fichu médaillon même si je dois cramer la maison entière pour ça, capiche, Dieu ou Gandalf ou J. K. Rowling ?!_

– J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, sourit Narcissa au moment des adieux.

Elisa se força à sourire :

– En effet, c'était un réel plaisir. Votre manoir est vraiment magnifique, et ce fut une soirée très… instructive.

Yep. Très instructive, en effet. Parce que maintenant, elle savait où était le médaillon. Elle n'avait pas pu le voler, d'accord, mais elle ne resterait pas sur un échec. Elisa était une Serpentard en habit de Poufsouffle, et s'il y avait bien une qualité commune à ces deux Maisons, c'était que leurs membres étaient têtus comme des mules. Square Grimmauld n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

 **oOoOoOo**

Isabelle Bishop revint de son voyage au Brésil le lendemain de la soirée de Narcissa, le teint bronzé et les poches pleines de souvenirs. Durant toute la journée, elle et sa fille se racontèrent leurs aventures respectives.

C'était le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'y rendit : ce sport n'avait jamais intéressé les Bishop. Mais Elisa demanda par miroir à ses amis qui y allaient de lui ramener des Multiplettes. C'était apparemment l'objet du monde magique qui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un enregistrement vidéo, et elle était curieuse de l'étudier.

Le lendemain de la Coupe, Elisa lut le journal avec attention, et découvrit sans surprise qu'il y avait bien eut une émeute d'anciens Mangemorts, qui avaient porté des masques et attaqués les Moldus du camping. Mais ce groupe de dissident avait été apparemment très réduit, et une dizaines d'employés du Ministère les avaient mis en fuite. Apparemment, les articles sur l'ascendance de Tom Jedusor avaient sapé la motivation d'un bon nombre de supporters de Voldemort…

Une autre divergence au canon : personne n'avait jeté la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Elisa referma le journal d'un air pensif. C'était logique : Barty Croupton n'était pas sur les lieux. Mais ça soulevait une question qui la tourmentait depuis le début de l'été, quand Croupton Sr avait été tué. _Où était Barty ?_ Avait-il retrouvé son maître ? Remplissait-il le rôle qu'avait eu Pettigrew dans le canon ?

– Tu as l'air inquiète, releva Isabelle en observant sa fille. Tout va bien ?

Elisa s'efforça de sourire :

– Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu inquiète pour le rendez-vous avec Black vendredi prochain. Il faut juste que je me change les idées. J'irai probablement à Tourmaline cet après-midi, si c'est d'accord.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de sa mère :

– Tu sais, ton père sera rentré dans deux jours. Tu veux qu'il vienne avec toi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rencontrer Sirius Black ?

– Papa est un Moldu, fit Elisa d'un ton dubitatif. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire si ça dégénère.

Isabelle se tendit, et la Poufsouffle se rappela avec un temps de retard que sa mère n'avait sans doute pas envie de considérer qu'une entrevue avec un ex-détenu d'Azkaban puisse dégénérer.

– Je n'aime pas te savoir seule là-bas, lâcha sa mère avec raideur. Black est dangereux, et… Non, je vais venir avec toi.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa mère avait horreur d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse : la foule l'angoissait, et la cohue l'oppressait. Elle devait vraiment se méfier de Sirius… La jeune file faillit lui dire que ses craintes étaient injustifiées, mais elle se retint juste à temps. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'Isabelle voulait entendre. Elle était inquiète pour sa fille, sa fille qui avait frôlé la mort à peine deux ans plus tôt, et qui se fourrait régulièrement dans des ennuis qui finissaient parfois violemment. Non, la seule chose qu'Elisa pouvait dire, c'était…

– D'accord. C'est à quinze heures, sur la terrasse de la confiserie Buttermere. On pourra se cacher dans la librairie d'en face.

Isabelle se détendit, et hocha la tête. Elisa, quant à elle, changea de sujet et disserta quelques minutes sur ses projets pour ses MagicoGlisseurs, avant de quitter la table pour aller à Tourmaline comme promis. Cette fois, elle évita la Cheminette : elle demanda à son elfe Olly de la faire directement transplaner dans la cour de l'école.

L'école de Tourmaline était installée dans un bâtiment entièrement rénové, qui avait jadis été un petit hôtel avec une cour intérieure. Le bâtiment principal, qui donnait sur la rue, contenait au rez-de-chaussée des pièces communes (réfectoire, cuisine, bibliothèque) et à l'étage les bureaux des enseignants. Dans les deux ailes secondaires, on trouvait les dortoirs et des salles de jeu au dernier étage, et les salles de classe au rez-de-chaussée. Les bureaux des professeurs (et leurs logements, car trois d'entre eux habitaient sur place) étaient répartis dans tout le bâtiment, et Elisa se dirigea donc vers l'aile gauche, où se trouvait le bureau de Matt Rosier. Il était le futur professeur de Théorie Magique et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et l'un des enseignants avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux… Mais surtout, il était le genre de personne qui attisait votre curiosité. Intelligent, sarcastique, cultivé, mystérieux.

Bon, il était essentiellement mystérieux parce qu'il était un loup-garou et essayait de se faire discret, mais voilà. Il s'y connaissait vachement bien en théorie des enchantements, et Elisa adorait débattre avec lui sur la source de la magie. Etait-ce une onde ? Une particule ? Etait-ce dans le sang ? Dans quelle proportion la volonté jouait un rôle dans le fait de générer un effet magique particulier ?

Cependant, quand elle frappa à sa porte, personne ne répondit. Elisa fronça les sourcils, et toqua à nouveau. Aucune réponse. Frappée par une idée soudain, elle jeta un regard à sa montre, qui affichait les phases de la lune, et…

– C'est la pleine lune, lança une voix familière au bout du couloir. Rosier ne reviendra que demain, vers midi au plus tôt. Il est banni de l'école au moins une demi-journée avant qu'il ne se couvre de poils, ça fait partie des règles.

Elisa laissa tomber son poignet et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Cécile !

Cécile Engelhorn, jeune femme ronde à la peau noire et aux cheveux coupés ras, ex-Préfète de Poufsouffle diplômée en juin dernier, et future prof d'Histoire Sorcière ainsi que d'Astronomie, lui adressa un signe de main amusé :

– Yo. Comment tu vas, Magister ? Ça fait bien trois jours qu'on t'a pas vu.

Ce mois-ci, Elisa était allée à Tourmaline presque quotidiennement. Elle roula des yeux, et calqua son pas sur celui de Cécile, la suivant en direction du bâtiment principal :

– Je vais bien. J'ai rempli mon stock de Glisseurs, et je suis allée à une soirée chez Narcissa Black pour rencontrer la haute société. Je me suis surtout cachée derrière ma flûte de champagne en me demandant s'il y avait des passages secrets dans le manoir. Quoi de neuf, pendant que j'étais partie ?

– Oh, pas grand-chose. Le vieil Odran flippe parce que sa petite-fille va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Madeline et moi avons acheté toute la vaisselle de l'école à Ikea, c'était très drôle. Oh, et Breeda vient de rentrer de son voyage de noces. Wise est aussi snob que d'habitude. Edgecombe n'arrête pas de radoter parce que sa femme est en train d'organiser un truc top-secret au Ministère et ne veut pas lui dire ce que c'est. Hum… Bastien a réussi à avoir un rencard, et Romaric m'a invité à dîner mais je l'ai envoyé balader.

– … Wow. Je m'en vais trois jours, et il s'en passe des trucs !

Heremon Odran était leur prof de Botanique et de Potions : ancien Guérisseur, il faisait partie des profs qui vivaient dans l'école, avec sa petite-fille Eleanor. Les autres enseignants à vivre ici étaient Madeline Hopkrik, la directrice, et Cécile Engelhorn elle-même.

Les autres profs venaient à l'école par Cheminette, généralement : ils avaient au moins un sorcier dans leur famille. Romaric Clemens, leur prof de Divination et de Runes Anciennes, était un sorcier : tout comme Matt Rosier. Les autres, mêmes s'ils étaient Moldus ou Cracmols, avaient au moins un sorcier dans leur famille. Ainsi, Breeda Connolly (qui était leur prof de Physique-Chimie ainsi que d'Etude des Moldus) était Moldue, mais elle s'était mariée cet été à un sorcier. Bastien Fitzgerald, leur prof de Sciences naturelles, avait une sœur Née-Moldue qui avait installé la Cheminette chez lui. Et Eugène Edgecombe, leur prof de Mathématiques, était marié à une sorcière : tout comme Christopher Wise, leur prof de Littérature et d'Histoire moldue.

– Rien de super-exceptionnel, rigola Cécile. Tiens, d'ailleurs, Odran est désormais la seule personne qui ne sait pas que Matt est un loup-garou. Sa petite-fille le sait, mais Madeline compte le lui dire lundi. Alors ne fait pas de gaffe.

La lycanthropie de leur collègue avait été annoncé à chaque prof de Tourmaline avec le plus de précautions possibles, pour éviter toute panique. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient des préjugés anti-loups-garous, mais Matt (avec sa rigueur, son calme, son intelligence) renversait tous les clichés que les gens avaient sur les hommes-loups. C'était sans doute grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à se faire accepter de tous ses collègues, une tâche qui aurait normalement été impossible. Elisa fit mine de zipper ses lèvres pour signifier qu'elle serait muette comme une tombe, et Cécile renifla avec amusement.

– Et du coup, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens de ronger les sangs et vérifier pour la énième fois que tout est en ordre ?

– Plus ou moins, admit Elisa d'un air penaud.

Tourmaline était son plus grand projet, elle n'y pouvait rien si elle stressait à l'approche de son ouverture.

– Tu t'inquiètes trop, s'amusa Cécile. On gère tout très bien sans t'avoir dans les pattes. Ton pote Lester Hopkrik est passé hier pour faire exactement comme toi. Eh bien, il n'a rien trouvé qui annonçait un désastre imminent !

Bizarrement, c'était rassurant. Lester Hopkrik était un accro aux règles, qui aimait que tout rentre bien dans les cases, et qui ne tolérait pas la moindre erreur. Comme il travaillait au Ministère, au Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus, il ne pouvait pas venir tous les jours : mais il s'inquiétait sans doute autant qu'Elisa.

– Et tu as vu Neal ? Ou Gwendolyn ? Ou Myriam ?

– Non, non, et non. Mais tu devrais être plus au courant que moi, non ?

– C'est vrai en ce qui concerne Gwendolyn, admit Elisa. La boutique a du succès en ce moment, tout le monde fait son shopping avant la rentrée. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Myriam depuis qu'elle a raté son concours d'entrée à la fac de commerce. Et pour Neal, je ne sais pas. Il est peut-être plongé dans un stage intensif d'apprenti Médicomage ? Je ne comprends rien à ses études…

Neal Bowman, le frère de Gwendolyn, n'était pas seulement l'héritier d'une famille de Sang-Purs fortunés (ce qui lui permettait d'être invité à assister aux grands procès, comme celui de Peter Pettigrew). Il était aussi apprenti Médicomage, l'une des formations les plus exigeantes du monde magique. Quant à Myriam Collins, sixième fondatrice de Tourmaline, elle était une Cracmole qui suivait des études moldues pour entrer dans une fac de commerce. Elisa savait qu'elle avait raté son concours, mais depuis, plus de nouvelles. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Lester. Myriam était sa petite-amie, il en saurait sans doute plus qu'elle.

Cécile et Elisa passèrent devant plusieurs salles de classe, puis le bureau de Romaric, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal. Elles passèrent d'abord devant la bibliothèque, la plus grande pièce du bâtiment. Puis, dans le vestibule elles prirent l'escalier qui montait à l'étage, ignorant les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée : la cuisine était le domaine des elfes de l'école, et le réfectoire était pour l'instant vide.

A l'étage se trouvait le bureau de Madeline Hopkrik, ses appartements, une vaste de salle de réunion, mais surtout la salle des profs. Cécile y entra la première en claironnant :

– Devinez qui est là !

– Bishop, la salua Romaric Clemens avec amusement.

Assis dans un fauteuil, il semblait comparer plusieurs plannings : sans doute son programme scolaire. Romaric avait été diplômé de Poudlard l'année dernière, comme Cécile : mais il était nettement plus anxieux qu'elle à l'idée d'enseigner. Ça faisait des mois qu'il planchait sur son programme de Runes Anciennes, et sur celui de Divination.

Un peu plus loin, Christopher Wise faisait de même, mais assis à une table. Il salua Elisa d'un hochement de tête désinvolte. Wise était un adulte, recruté par Madeline pour ses compétences : il considérait qu'Elisa, du haut de ses seize ans, était une gamine qui jouait à faire partie de la cour des grands. Le fait qu'elle soit une fondatrice à part entière le faisait sourire d'un air condescendant, et du coup, Elisa évitait au maximum de lui parler. Son attitude la prenait à rebrousse-poil, mais ça aurait été assez présomptueux de sa part de s'indigner parce que Wise, du haut de ses quarante ans, avait du mal à déférer à l'autorité d'une gamine de seize ans. Elisa était arrogante, d'accord, mais là on basculerait vraiment dans le ridicule.

Elisa jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. C'était une salle assez vaste, aux murs peints en blanc et au parquet foncé, bien éclairée par quatre grandes fenêtres. Elle était meublée d'une grande table et de deux bureaux plus petits pour travailler, ainsi que de plusieurs fauteuils dépareillés et confortables. Elisa y avait aussi ramené discrètement quelques bricoles qui avaient longtemps encombré le Cottage des Erables et dont elle rêvait de se débarrasser : une sculpture amérindienne, un grand porte-manteau en bois flotté qui dominait la salle comme une sorte de sapin de Noël surréaliste, une étagère branlante, une décoration murale faite d'un assemblage de cristaux colorés, etc. Elle avait aussi ramené pas mal de livres, qui se trouvaient actuellement à la bibliothèque. Mais contrairement aux meubles, peu importait quelle quantité de grimoires et de romans elle refilait à l'école des Cracmols : le Cottage semblait ne jamais désemplir.

– Où sont les autres ? s'enquit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils.

– Odran est dans l'infirmerie en train de vérifier notre inventaire de potions et d'onguents, l'informa Romaric.

Heremon Odran était aussi en charge de l'infirmerie. Le fait de gérer trois différents postes (celui de prof de Potions, celui de prof de Botanique, et celui d'infirmier) ne semblait pas le déranger. Dans une école de Cracmols (où il n'y aurait que deux classes, pour l'instant), ses leçons se cantonneraient à l'usage des potions déjà mises en bouteilles, et à la manipulation de plantes inoffensives. Sans un troisième poste, il s'ennuierait.

– Edgecombe doit être chez lui, énuméra Cécile en comptant sur ses doigts. Il a demandé son week-end pour être avec sa fille parce que sa femme travaille. Hum, je sais que Bastien est ici, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est caché…

– Dans son bureau, l'informa Christopher Wise sans lever les yeux de son travail.

– Probablement en train de se répéter son discours d'introduction devant son miroir, s'amusa Cécile. Breeda fait sans doute la même chose. Et Madeline fait le tour des dortoirs de manière quasi-obsessive depuis hier, pour vérifier que tout est en place. Sérieusement, c'est dans quinze jours ! Il n'y a pas le feu.

– Tu rigoles ? couina Romaric. On n'a jamais été aussi proche du grand jour !

L'ex-Préfète roula des yeux, mais Elisa hocha vivement la tête :

– Je n'arrête pas de stresser aussi, et ce n'est même pas moi qui organise la rentrée. Vous me raconterez tout par miroir, pas vrai ?

Il y eut un bref silence un peu gêné, puis Cécile toussota :

– Je ne sais pas si qui que ce soit a un miroir communicant ici. C'est cher, ces trucs.

Elisa fronça les sourcils. Pas plus cher qu'un balai volant de la marque Brossdur. Les prix avaient baissés depuis les premières mises en vente, pour que de plus en plus de gens achètent cette merveille. Mais bon, ça restait quand même un truc qu'on n'achetait pas sur un coup de tête. Romaric et Cécile n'avaient encore aucun revenu, Matt Rosier était sur la paille, le vieil Heremon Odran vivait avec sur ses économies, les autres vivaient dans le monde Moldu et n'avaient donc pas l'occasion d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse…

– Je vais en fabriquer quelques-uns, décida-t-elle. Ça me prendre un ou deux jours, mais ça m'occupera l'esprit. Sinon, je vais me ronger les ongles.

– Tu ne travailles pas sur une nouvelle invention géniale ? la taquina Cécile.

Cécile avait été dans la même Maison qu'Elisa pendant cinq ans, et avait donc assisté à tous ses bidouillages. La plume rechargeable, le parchemin duplicateur, les MagicoGlisseurs, les miroirs, les plannings colorés, les montres digitales… Pour une observatrice extérieure, qui ne savait pas qu'Elisa plagiait sans vergogne les inventions moldues du XXIème siècle, c'est sûr que ça devait paraître très original.

– Techniquement oui, grimaça la jeune Bishop. Mais ça n'avance pas des masses.

– Et tu travailles sur quoi ? insista son ancienne Préfète.

Elle ne lâchait pas le morceau ! Elisa roula des yeux avec amusement, mais céda :

– La vidéo sorcière. J'ai promis à Gwendolyn de m'y mettre.

Elle travaillait aussi sur une sorte de pseudo-baguette envoyant des impulsions magiques, à l'usage des Cracmols, mais c'était au point mort. Elle se concentrait donc plutôt sur son autre projet : une version sorcière de la vidéo. Cela dit, en ce moment, elle n'avait pas plus de succès.

– La vidéo ? répéta Romaric qui était un Sang-Pur et qui n'y connaissait rien.

Elisa chercha le meilleur moyen d'expliquer :

– Comme une photographie sorcière, qui bouge et qui parle, sauf que cette photo joue une scène pendant plusieurs minutes. Imagine une pièce de théâtre entière que tu peux regarder à volonté sur un écran. C'est une vidéo.

– Et tu veux inventer ça ? lâcha Romaric avec incrédulité. Rien que la photographie, c'est une avancée sorcière très complexe. Et tu veux une photo de longue durée ?! C'est quand même vachement ambitieux !

Elisa grimaça. Elle se basait sur le concept de la Pensine. Il fallait un support permettant de revoir encore et encore la scène qui y était enregistrée (c'est-à-dire le souvenir qui y était déposé). Mais malgré ses diverses expériences avec des écrans de verre, des bassinets de cristal, ou de la pellicule photographique ensorcelée, elle n'arrivait à rien.

– Et c'est pour ça que je me cogne contre un mur, soupira-t-elle. Mon vrai problème, c'est de trouver un support qui puisse enregistrer toute une séquence d'images et de sons synchronisés. Comme une sorte de Pensine qui ne contiendrait qu'un seul souvenir.

Romaric eut l'air pensif :

– Je crois que ça existe en Divination. Ça me dit quelque chose…

– C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Elisa.

S'il trouvait un moyen de débloquer son travail, sérieusement, elle était prête à lui offrir sa main en mariage. Elle était coincée depuis tellement longtemps sur ce sujet ! Et c'était vraiment déprimant. En fait, pour une fois qu'elle essayait de créer quelque chose d'entièrement magique, sans s'inspirer de son monde d'origine, elle faisait choix blanc. C'était démoralisant.

La seule de ses inventions qui progressait bien, c'était son travail sur les runes explosives. Il s'agissait pour elle de dessiner une série de symboles (des runes, mais aussi des mots anglais ou des kanji japonais) infusés de magie, plus précisément d'un sortilège. Elle essayait d'utiliser un _Stupéfix_ ou _Petrificus Totalus_ , mais pour l'instant, la seule formule qu'elle maîtrisait était celle du Sortilège Explosif. Elle la dessinait sans problème… Et ensuite, elle pouvait faire détonner ces runes (et le support sur lequel elle les avait dessinées) à distance.

Elle devait quand même admettre s'être beaucoup inspirée de ses connaissances futures pour ça. Plus précisément, elle s'était basée un manga nommé _Naruto_ (qui serait sans doute publié vers les années 2000), où quelques gribouillis imbibés d'énergie transformaient n'importe quel support en bombe.

… C'était un peu déprimant de penser que ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, en ce moment, c'était préparer des pièges potentiellement mortels.

Mais bon, depuis qu'elle avait eu Tom Jedusor dans sa tête, elle était douée avec ce genre de choses. Oh, elle était toujours maladroite, émotive, et pas assez agile pour gagner ses duels. Elle n'était certainement pas la meilleure concurrente du Challenge. Cela dit, elle aimait l'adrénaline et le défi, et la confrontation faisait bouillir son sang d'excitation. Et quand on est passionné par quelque chose, il est plus facile d'y progresser. Dans un duel classique, Elisa n'était pas la meilleure _adversaire_ : mais elle ne doutait pas d'être une _combattante_ assez redoutable. Entre ses inventions de sorts et ses runes explosives, elle prendrait certainement ses ennemis au dépourvu.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour demander à Romaric si le souvenir de ce fameux support lui revenait, quand un elfe de maison apparu devant elle dans un _CRAC_ assourdissant. Le professeur Wise faillit tomber de son fauteuil, Romaric poussa un glapissement aigu, et Cécile fit un bond en arrière. Elisa, elle, ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits :

– Olly ?

Son elfe se mit presque garde-à-vous :

– Olly a trouvé ce qui se préparait à Poudlard, Madame !

Avec un temps de retard, Elisa se souvint qu'elle lui avait effectivement donné cette mission. Elle hésita une seconde à le laisser annoncer la chose devant les trois profs, ne serait-ce que pour les impressionner… Puis elle se ravisa. C'était sûr, une telle annonce ferait son effet, mais mieux valait conserver l'avantage du secret aussi longtemps que possible.

– Ah oui ? fit Cécile Engelhorn avec intérêt. Et il se passe quoi à Poudlard ?

– Rien de grave ? lâcha Romaric Clemens avec inquiétude.

Yep, garder le secret était une très bonne idée. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce genre de nouvelle ferait au pauvre Romaric, qui semblait supporter très mal la pression. Ou bien ce qui se passerait si Cécile la fouineuse décidait de consacrer son énergie en apprendre le plus possible sur le Tournoi, au détriment de la préparation de la rentrée !

Elle claqua donc des mains d'un air ravi, feignant d'avoir momentanément oublié la présence des employés de Tourmaline :

– Parfait ! Ramène-moi au Cottage, Olly, et on passe à l'attaque. Cécile, Romaric, Wise, le devoir m'appelle !

Elle eut juste le temps de saluer les trois profs qui la regardaient d'un air éberlué, puis son elfe prit sa main et les fit transplaner juste devant le Cottage aux Erables. Elisa inspira un grand coup, puis se tourna vers son elfe. Elle trouverait bien le temps de s'excuser pour son brusque départ auprès de Romaric et Cécile un peu plus tard.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

– Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers ! annonça l'elfe avec fierté. Il aura lieu à Poudlard cette année, Madame. Avec une délégation de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons !

Elisa ne se donna pas la peine de feindre la surprise. Elle sourit d'un air machiavélique, et se frotta les mains. Maintenant qu'elle était officiellement au courant… Il était temps de passer à la phase deux.

Le destin n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

.

* * *

.

Yeah !

Dans le prochain chapitre : entrevue d'Harry et de Sirius (et ça se passe à peu près aussi bien qu'on pourrait s'y attendre avec deux Gryffondor tête brûlés et mécontents de leur sort), rentrée à Poudlard, révélation du nouveau prof de Défense, et on constate à nouveau que les actions d'Elisa ont eu un effet papillon sur la Tournoi... avant même que la Coupe de Feu ne soit présentée !

Bref. A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Retrouvailles et révélations

Hello les gens ! Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël, et que vous avez un bon truc de prévu pour le Nouvel An !

Sans aucun rapport : je commence à replonger dans l'univers Star Wars x) Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le film _Les derniers Jedi_ , alors je cherche du réconfort dans les fanfictions. Si vous en avez de bonnes à me proposer, je suis preneuse !

.

Bref. Voici les **réponses aux reviews** , comme d'habitude !

Hello **Lune Pourpre** ! Mwahahaha, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Le titre m'a donné du fil à retordre x) Et la suite arrive bientôt ! C'est un peu la course en ce moment avec les fêtes de fin d'année x)

Coucou **Streema** ! Oh, tu te trompes beaucoup si tu pense qu'Isabelle veut confronter les Maraudeurs. Isabelle leur en veut, c'est vrai, mais... Elle déteste la foule, la confrontation ou le conflit. Elle veut oublier, elle voudrait que les Maraudeurs disparaissent de sa vie. Elle n'a pas besoin de clôturer leur histoire, elle en a même peur. Cela ne lui apporterait que de mauvais souvenirs. Donc non, les Bishop seront seulement spectateurs x) Bref ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry sur la relation d'Elisa et Drago : lui-même n'est plus ennemi de Drago, donc il s'en fout. Il sa sauvé Malefoy dans la Chambre des Secrets, et Malefoy lui a sauvé la vie lors du match de Quidditch, et depuis ils s'ignorent et s'évitent parce que leur relation a perdu de son antagonisme et qu'ils ne savent pas quoi être d'autre. Bref, pas de souci à se faire de ce côté !

Yo **Aomine** ! Nope, un elfe d'Elisa ne peut pas voler le médaillon, puisque les elfes de la maison des Black protègent cette maison contr les intrusions d'autres elfes (c'ets pour ça que Dobby n'a pas pu aller au Cottage, ni à Poudlard). Pour Hestia... Non, elle n'était pas au courant pour le Tournoi, tu fais fausse route x) En revanche tu as vu juste pour Maugrey !

Yep **Niakovic** , le plan de Barty va être machiavélique, MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Et on n'a pas fini de voir les répercussions de la révélation de la parenté de Jedusor ! Y a beaucoup de gens qui sont dans le déni, mais tout de même, ça a cassé le mythe de Voldemort. Ce n'est plus autant un Croque-mitaine dont le suel nom terrifiait les gens, puisque certaines personnes se permettent de s'interroger sur lui. Attend la fin de la fic, tu verras, l'article sur sa parenté va avoir un autre effet dévastateur...

Hello **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette soirée chez Narcissa (bah oui, je n'ai aucune idée des codes et autres trucs xD). Si ça a paru fluide, c'est que c'est réussi !

Oui **Elesdei** , les explosions ça calme xD Et oui, ça aurait été trop simple qu'elle puisse voler le médaillon dès le début du tome ! Tu verras comment ça va se passer. Bref, sinon, oui, il s'agit bien d'Hestia Jones... Mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tenu le rôle de Bertha.

Tout à fait **Lamesis** , Elisa ne se donne pas la peine de faire semblant avec ses elfes. Elle leur fait totalement confiance alors elle n'a pas besoin de respecter son personnage, face à eux. Elle laisse tomber le masque, en quelques sortes.

Ah ah, merci **victoria leanansidhe** ! Oui Sirius est un peu flippant. Mais même dans le canon il est comme ça (il allait commettre un meurtre devant Harry tout de même, lorsqu'il a attrapé Peter : et je ne parle même pas de la violence physique qu'il a exercée contre Ron et contre Harry sous sa forme de chien, en mordant, en attaquant, etc.). Sirius est agressif, excessif, impulsif, et violent. Il n'était sans doute pas super-équilibré avant Azkaban, mais après son séjour en prison, c'est flagrant : il ne va pas bien, il est dangereux. Seulement, lui et Harry se voient tellement peu souvent (vacances courtes, courrier surveillé, nécessité de se cacher) qu'Harry n'a pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, d'autant plus qu'il est assez aveugle aux fautes de Sirius. Là, sans illusions ni faux semblant, le portrait n'est plus aussi attirant.

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Oups, désolée de t'avoir traumatisée xDD Mais en rétrospective, moi aussi jaurais fait un bond en voyant un serpent sortir du décolleté de quelqu'un ! Je ne peux pas blâmer Tonks d'avoir flippé...

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Yep, Sirius a intérêt à se tenir. Et non, Elisa ne prévient pas Dudu des visions d'Harry, parce que ces visions sont ce qui a mis Dudu sur la piste de l'Horcruxe dans le canon. D'autant plus que la réaction canon de Dudu a été de ne rien faire et d'observer Hary comme un cobaye. Franchement, c'était pas d'une grande aide. Mais elle finira par le mettre au courant, tu verras. BREF ! Pour Square Grimmauld : oups, j'ai pas pensé aux tapisseries. Et demander à ce qu'un de ses elfes la raccompagne, alors qu'il y a une Cheminette, j'imagine que c'est malpoli. C'est un peu comme amener son propre repas à un buffet quoi xD

Yo **Edl** ! Oui, quand Voldy va revenir, Narcissa va être un de ses points d'intérêts... Mais franchement, elle ne sera pas sa priorité. Il se concentrera sur les gens qui l'ont reniés, les Puriste qui se sont détournés de lui, etc. Dans le canon, avant comme après sa résurrection, Voldemort n'a jamais marqué d'intérêt pour Narcissa. Elle n'a pas la Marque, elle ne le fréquente qu'à cause de Lucius. Sans Lucius dans l'équation, Narcissa retrouve une position de neutralité. Bref. Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs... Harry va resté braqué. Il ne change pas facilement d'avis, sorry =) Et en ce qui concerne Elisa et de possible alliances à l'étranger : malheureusement, elle va être un peu trop occupée pour ça !

Salut **Simpson31** ! Ah ah, Isabelle est BEAUCOUP MOINS extravertie que sa fille, elle est limite phobique des gens x) Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'avais très envie d'écrire un rapprochement entre Drago et Tonks, c'est désormais chose faite x) Et en ce qui concerne le médaillon... Encore un peu de suspense, ça ne fait pas de mal !

Yo **Imthebest** ! Oui, Tonks et Drago, c'est un duo à vivre x) Dans le canon, ils n'ont jamais interagit, je ne pense même pas qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Mais ils feraient un très bon duo, alors voilà x) Pour ce qui est du clash entre Harry et Sirius, enjoy !

Coucou **lovelylove2016** ! Mwahahahaha. Oui, Elisa va bel et bien tenter de participer au Tournoi. Quand aux morts éventuelles... C'est un spoiler donc je ne dis rien x) Pour ce qui est de Barty, en revanche, tu vas être surprise. Son rôle a complètement changé par rapport au canon...

Nope, **Alexazurion** , Elisa est 100% un perso original ! L'ancienne camarade de Tom Jedusor dans les bouquins (celle qu'il a attiré dans la grotte, à l'orphelinat) s'appelait Amy Benson. C'est son ami (qui a été terrifié dans la grotte avec elle) qui s'appelait Dennis Bishop. Quant à Elizabeth Bishop la pète, j'avoue que je ne la connaissais pas du tout ! x)

Tu as fini par rattraper ton retard **Elaia Gulriade** x) Ouiiii, Tonks surnomme Elisa "demi-portion", Tonks est amie avec Drago, Tonks est cool, Tonks est géniale, Tonks est exactement ce que je voudrais être plus tard... Mis à part qu'elle est apparemment attirée par les hommes assez vieux pour être son père x) BREF ! Oui, Elisa va avoir besoin de toute la chance possible pour cette histoire de médaillon...

.

Voilààààà.

Passons à présent au personnage du jour. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais un Serpentard, mais... J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour un Poufsouffle, alors voilà xDDD Bref, voici donc **Zacharias Smith** !

Zacharias Samuel Smith est un Sang-Pur, descendant de la célèbre Helga Poufsouffle. Blond, grand, les épaules larges, le regard dédaigneux et l'accent trainant, il n'est pas l'un des élèves les plus aimés de sa classe. Il est désagréable et irritant.

Son père est **Samuel Smith** , un aristocrate hautain spécialisé dans la généalogie. Il voyage assez fréquemment à la recherche de documents d'identités, d'anecdotes sur les enfants illégitimes, et autres broutilles afférentes à son job. Il est assez désintéressé de l'actualité, confiant en son or et sa positon. Sans être un Puriste, il a un certain dédain pour les Moldus et, dans une moindre mesure, les Nés-Moldus.

Les Smith n'ont jamais tendu à la consanguinité comme la plupart des autres Sang-Purs, et garder un arbre généalogique à jour est essentiel, car il y a beaucoup de Smith. Helga Poufsouffle a eu des dizaines d'enfants, et tous ont été très fertiles. Les Prewett (la famille de Molly Weasley) descendent par exemple d'eux. Il y a donc des descendants de Poufsouffle un peu partout dans la communauté sorcière, mais c'est Samuel Smith qui a l'honneur d'être le chef de famille de la branche aînée, et donc de pouvoir clamer qu'il est officiellement le plus proche descendant de la célèbre Fondatrice.

La mère de Zacharias s'appelle **Théodosia Smith** (née Cory). Issue d'une branche secondaire d'une famille de Sang-Purs modeste, elle a un Doctorat de Runes Anciennes. Elle et Samuel se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, où ils étaient dans la même classe à Poufsouffle, même s'ils n'ont commencé à sortir ensemble que bien plus tard (vers l'âge de trente ans : ils se sont mariés à trente-cinq ans et ont eu Zacharias à trente-sept). Théodosia a bien conscience de s'être mariée à quelqu'un appartenant à une classe sociale assez supérieure à la sienne, et elle fait donc bien attention à apparaitre comme quelqu'un qui mérite son rang. Elle est également hyper-protectrice envers son fils unique.

Zacharias Smith est un adolescent peu populaire. Il est riche, il est beau, il est doué en classe et il joue au Quidditch (il est Poursuiveur pour sa Maison), mais il est affreusement désagréable. Il appuie toujours là où ça fait mal, avec un sourire en coin et un air **condescendant**. Il a toujours été ainsi. C'était de cette façon que son père exprimait son mécontentement, et aussi ainsi qu'il parvenait à agacer suffisamment sa mère pour qu'elle cesse de lui faire la leçon sur le respect de l'étiquette en bonne société. Bref, c'est presque un réflexe pour lui.

Pour autant, il n'est pas méchant, ou volontairement cruel. Ses remarques désagréables et ses piques blessantes sont pour lui un moyen de s'imposer, d'exister, de masquer sa vexation ou ses insécurités, ou même de plaisanter. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'intégrer autrement. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de plaisant, certes, mais il ne fait pas sciemment du mal aux gens qui l'entourent.

En effet, pour quelqu'un qui est si irritant, Zacharias est pourtant plus subtil qu'il n'en a l'air. Il est observateur, **calculateur** , réfléchi. Il a beau faire grincer des dents presque toutes les personnes à qui il adresse la parole il ne s'est jamais pris un coup de poing dans la figure après avoir dépassé les limites ! Eh oui, Zacharias ne commet pas de bourdes stupides. Il joue sur le fil du rasoir, entre ce qui est acceptable et ce qui est offensant, mais il ne va jamais trop loin.

Il est très **intelligent** et parvient sans effort à avoir de bonnes notes. Il n'est pas très travailleur, cependant, et affiche ostensiblement son flegme et son désintérêt avec ses la plupart de ses devoirs. Ses profs pensent que c'est du gâchis. Zacharias y est assez indifférent : il n'a aucune ambition particulière et il sait que son confort est assuré par la fortune familiale. Franchement, quel intérêt de travailler ? Cela dit, il laisse copier les gens sur ses devoirs, et fait volontiers passer ses brouillons et ses recherches parmi ses camarades lorsqu'une dissertation se montre particulièrement épineuse. Il râle soupire, renifle avec dédain : mais c'est seulement pour la forme. Zacharias est un Poufsouffle. Aider ses camarades est une évidence pour lui. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de faire autrement.

Zacharias n'est p **as très courageux**. Il provoque, il se moque, il se vante, mais dès qu'il y a une embrouille qui risque de dégénérer, pouf, il disparait. Il fait apparemment passer sa peau avant celle de tout le monde… Sauf lorsqu'un de ses (rares) amis se retrouve impliqué.

Car ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau a envoyé Zacharias à Poufsouffle. Il est **loyal** : férocement, brutalement, absolument loyal. Il est protecteur, attentif, dévoué, déterminé. Et au moindre signe de danger, il se tourne vers l'ennemi avec toute la fureur d'un Gryffondor berserk. Toute son agressivité latente explose lorsque ceux qu'il aime sont menacés. Alors qu'en temps normal, il est du genre à jouer l'autruche face à un problème… Il lui est impossible de rester les bras croisés quand ses proches sont menacés. Son sentiment d'impuissance se transforme en **rage destructrice** : il hurle, tempête, il se plonge frénétiquement dans des recherches ou dans des duels, il ne tient pas en place, il s'affole, il est furieux, il casse des trucs. Zacharias ne sait pas vraiment comment exprimer son affection. Il est abrasif est moqueur : ce ne sont pas des traits de caractères qui se prêtent bien aux moments de tendresse. Le seul moyen pour Zacharias d'exprimer son attachement à quelqu'un, c'est de détruire ceux qui le menacent.

Sa meilleure amie, **Sally-Anne Perks** , a quitté Poudlard au terme de leur deuxième année et il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de cet abandon, qui l'a rendu plus méfiant et distant. Il a cependant encore plusieurs amis. Il a des relations à peu près cordiales avec **Tracey Davies** , **Hermione Granger** et **Susan Bones** , qui étaient des amis de Sally-Anne. Il est plus ou moins intégré à sa classe de Poufsouffle, même si son caractère mordant le place un peu à part. Il trouve **Harry Potter** stupide et naïf, mais comme c'est lui qui a tué le Basilic, Zacharias fait de gros efforts pour être aimable avec lui. Il a aussi une grande loyauté envers **Elisabeth Bishop** , qui était comme lui proche de Sally-Anne.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps... Voici donc le chapitre ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Retrouvailles et révélations**

 **.**

Elisa passa la majeure partie des jours suivants à préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Même si un observateur extérieur ne l'aurait pas deviné, car sa façon de se préparer était pour le moins inhabituelle.

Elle regarda cinq fois _Jurassic Park_ sur la petite télé que son père avait installée dans un recoin du salon, et qui tendait à grésiller si on utilisait de la magie à proximité. Elle s'entraînait à faire léviter une plume tout en changeant sa couleur. Elle pratiqua le Sortilège d'Engorgement sur une flaque d'eau pendant plusieurs jours, et manqua d'inonder tout son jardin. Elle s'entraîna à jeter le sortilège de _Tremorem_ (qui faisait trembler le sol comme un mini-séisme) en rythme avec les ricochets d'un galet. Elle pratiqua durant des heures son Sortilèges de Modelage de l'Eau, donnant à une masse liquide en suspension des formes de volailles dont les tailles variaient, et dont elle étudiait les mouvements avec attention. Elle perfectionna les réglages de son dictaphone sorcier, sur lequel elle avait enregistré toute une myriade de sons (incluant deux chansons rock, des cris d'oiseaux, et quelques répliques cultes de film).

Elle fit une pause quand son père rentra de voyage pour passer les derniers jours de vacances en famille. Lui, Isabelle et elle-même tentèrent de se lancer dans une grande opération de nettoyage du Cottage, faisant le tri parmi les vieux souvenirs ramenés des quatre coins du monde. Cependant, leur ménage n'alla pas bien loin : ils étaient trop souvent distraits par une jolie babiole, un livre oublié, ou simplement l'envie d'évoquer leurs voyages.

– On devrait retourner en Grèce un jour, soupira Michael avec nostalgie.

– Oui, fit rêveusement sa femme. Ces superbes temples, l'océan, les couleurs… La cuisine !

Elisa retint un gloussement. Sa mère lisait l'avenir, et son père manipulait des machines volantes pesant plus de 500 tonnes. Mais c'était bon de savoir qu'ils étaient parfois des gens normaux, avec des souvenirs classiques de touristes.

Bref, Elisa passa du temps en famille. Elle passa de temps à autre à Tourmaline, mais avec moins d'insistance qu'au début du mois. Elle continua à s'entraîner.

Puis, quand le timing fut parfait, elle se mit à manipuler Cédric.

Bon, c'était pour lui sauver la vie. Alors même si c'était mal, même si elle se sentait honteuse, elle était inflexible. Elle ne laisserait pas Cédric participer au Tournoi, point final. Alors d'abord elle demanda à sa mère de lire l'avenir de ses amis, juste « pour le fun ». Puis, quand Isabelle tomba sur l'avenir de Cédric et annonça avec stupeur qu'une de ses décisions pouvait le mettre en grand danger, Elisa passa à l'action. Elle envoya innocemment plusieurs lettres à Cédric, lui demandant avec une inquiétude feinte s'il comptait participer à un nouveau club, s'il prévoyait de faire quelques choses de différents cette année. Elle l'enjoignait de ne surtout pas dévier de sa routine, car tous les tests de divination de sa mère révélaient une menace de mort sur sa route.

Cédric ne faisait pas de Divination, mais il savait qu'Isabelle Bishop ne racontait pas de salades. Il promit aussitôt à Elisa de ne prendre aucun risque cette année.

Mission accomplie.

Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié ses autres projets, comme sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle demanda donc à son elfe Olly de se renseigner discrètement sur les elfes qui servaient la maison des Black. Si elle réussissait à entrer en contact avec Kreattur, elle pourrait peut-être agir par ce biais. Elle se remit à travailler sur son projet de pseudo-baguette pour Cracmols, en essayant une combinaison de matériaux différents. Elle avait jusqu'ici utilisé du cristal et du bois, qui permettaient de stocker la magie et de la faire circuler de manière fluide. Mais bidouiller les réglages de son dictaphone lui avait donné une nouvelle idée. Désormais, elle pensait à construire une sorte d'interrupteur de métal. En appuyant dessus, la magie du cristal serait déchargée d'un coup, au lieu de s'écouler tout doucement dans le bois.

Et surtout, le dernier vendredi du mois, elle se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de fournir un soutien moral à Harry Potter, qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer Sirius Black de manière officielle.

Ses deux parents avaient décidés de l'accompagner : sa mère parce qu'elle était anxieuse, et son père parce qu'il soutenait être parfaitement capable d'assommer un sorcier s'il le voulait. Elisa renonça à les en dissuader. Elle prit son serpent Malta autour de son cou comme une écharpe (c'était devenu une habitude), et ses couteaux de jet pour rassurer ses parents : puis la famille Bishop au complet transplana dans une des allées perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse, non loin du lieu de rendez-vous.

– Ce n'est que dans un quart d'heure, pointa Elisa en zieutant la carte des sorbets proposés par la confiserie Buttermere. On pourrait se prendre un truc en attendant !

– Mauvaise idée, lâcha son père. Regarde, on n'est pas les seuls à être arrivés en avance.

Sirius Black était déjà assis à une table, fusillant du regard les gens qui tentaient de l'observer à la dérobée. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, et dit mentalement adieu à sa glace. Ses parents ne la laisseraient jamais approcher de la confiserie si Black était en terrasse. D'ailleurs, il y avait étonnamment peu de monde autour du magasin : les gens semblaient éviter Sirius comme la peste. Et ce n'était sans doute pas tant à cause de ses regards noirs qu'à cause de sa sale réputation…

Les Bishop entrèrent donc à la librairie d'en face. La clochette de la porte fit d'ailleurs sursauter le libraire, qui espionnait la rue. Les Bishop firent mine de s'intéresser à un rayonnage de livres qui leur permettait d'avoir une bonne vue sur la confiserie d'en face.

A peine quelques minutes après leur arrivée, Trisha et son petit frère Isaac quittèrent la confiserie, ayant ôtés les tabliers qu'ils portaient quand ils aidaient leurs parents à faire le service, et traversèrent la rue pour entrer à leur tour dans la librairie.

– On vous a vu entrer par la vitrine, lança Trisha en guise de salutation. Et Maman nous a mis tous les deux dehors pour qu'on n'ait pas à servir Black s'il commande quelque chose. Bonjour, Mr Bishop, Mrs Bishop.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda son frère Isaac avec curiosité. Enfin, sans vouloir être impoli.

Isabelle et Michael se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur fille, et ce fut Elisa qui répondit en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance :

– Je viens surveiller le rendez-vous de Black avec Harry, et mes parents sont là pour me surveiller moi.

Trisha hocha la tête avec gravité. Vu le nombre de situations bizarres et dangereuses où Elisa se retrouvait, la supervision de deux adultes ne semblaient pas être de trop. Soudain, Isaac donna un coup de coude à sa sœur, pointant par la fenêtre avec excitation :

– C'est lui, c'est Harry !

Flanqué par deux grands rouquins qu'Elisa reconnut comme étant Charlie et Bill Weasley, Harry s'approchait de la terrasse de la confiserie d'un pas raide. Les Weasley s'installèrent deux tables plus loin, pour laisser à Harry un peu d'espace, mais gardèrent discrètement un œil sur le Survivant tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec prudence face à son parrain.

Ledit parrain, quant à lui, s'était illuminé. Tout son visage s'était éclairé, et il se tenait très droit, un immense sourire aux lèvres, l'air un peu nerveux mais surtout enchanté. Il s'était même à moitié levé, comme pour serrer Harry dans ses bras : mais le jeune Gryffondor garda la table entre eux deux et se glissa aussitôt sur son siège. L'enthousiasme de Sirius se calma un peu, mais il continua à regarder son filleul d'un air ravi. A l'inverse, Harry était impassible, le dos très droit, aussi raide et nerveux que lors d'une interrogation surprise en cours de Potions.

Elisa se sentie envahie d'une bouffée culpabilité, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait à quel point le Survivant se méfiait de Sirius Black. C'était une divergence du canon dont elle était en très grande partie responsable, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les personnages des Maraudeurs et n'avait donc pas hésité à fouiner pour découvrir leurs plus noirs secrets. Elle n'avait simplement pas pensé que les témoignages hargneux qu'elle avait recueillis finiraient par tomber entre les mains d'autres personnes…

Ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier, l'air joyeux. Harry lui répondit sans se départir de sa réserve, et le sourire de son parrain faiblit un peu. Elisa aurait donné cher pour entendre leur conversation. Discrètement, elle agita sa baguette et murmura :

– _Percepsio_.

Ce sortilège du Prince de Sang-Mêlé permettait d'espionner une conversation malgré le bruit ambiant. Aussitôt, Elisa entendit tout ce qui se passait à leur table. Cela dit, certaines bribes de conversation étaient masquées par des bruits particulièrement forts, comme les cris d'enfants qui traversaient la rue, ou le tintamarre métallique d'un chaudron transporté par un passant.

– … Appelle-moi Sirius, disait l'ex-détendu avec excitation. Tu sais que je suis ton parrain, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à James.

Harry prit une grande inspiration :

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon père.

Sirius sembla choqué, puis plissa les yeux d'un air soudain mécontent :

– C'est à cause de ce qu'on raconté les journaux ? Un tas de conneries, tout ça. Si je mets la main sur Skeeter… ! James était l'homme le plus brave que…

– Je ne veux pas parler de mon père, répéta Harry un ton plus haut. Je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre. Et si tu insistes, je m'en vais.

Il s'était crispé, la mâchoire serrée et les épaules tendues comme s'il se préparait à un combat. Sirius sembla se gonfler d'indignation, puis il vit que Bill et Charlie les observaient, et sembla faire un effort sur lui-même pour se calmer. Un large groupe de sorciers choisit ce moment-là pour passer dans la rue, coupant momentanément la connexion du sort d'Elisa, et elle pesta. Quand elle réussit à retrouver le son, Sirius avait changé de sujet :

– … Joue au Quidditch. Je t'ai vu, tu es très doué. Dommage que les Détraqueurs aient ruinés le match, hein ? Sinon, tu aurais gagné à coup sûr !

– J'aimerai bien ne pas parler des Détraqueurs non plus, marmonna Harry.

– D'accord, bien sûr. Moi non plus je ne veux pas en parler de toute façon ! De quoi tu veux discuter, alors ?

Son enthousiasme commençait à être un peu forcé. Harry réfléchit une seconde, cherchant sans doute un sujet de conversation sûr. Puis il finit par demander, un peu hésitant :

– Est-ce que tu as trouvé un endroit où vivre ?

Elisa lui avait dit que Narcissa et Drago vivaient dans la maison ancestrale des Black (raison pour laquelle elle voulait absolument aller à leur soirée, pour voir l'endroit). Le Survivant avait sans doute fait le lien avec la famille de Sirius.

– Oh, je loue une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais acheter une maison, et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour Remus. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, fit évasivement Harry en haussant les épaules. Je sais que Narcissa Black a récupéré le manoir familial, alors je me demandais… Avec les démêlées juridiques, tout ça…

Sirius esquissa un geste désinvolte :

– Nan, c'est réglé. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec ce qui reste des Black. Mes cousines et moi nous sommes partagés le trésor dès que j'ai été innocenté. Enfin, Andromeda a insisté, parce que sinon j'aurais tout donné à la charité. Mais bon, Andy a toujours été ma cousine préférée, je pouvais bien lui faire une fleur. Et puis Narcissa a divorcé de l'autre abruti congénital, alors tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu pour elle… Enfin bref ! J'ai laissé la maison des Black à Narcissa, oui. Pas question d'y remettre les pieds. J'ai récupéré un paquet en Gallions, et je leur ai laissé tout le reste. Moi, moins je vois de souvenirs de ma chère et tendre famille, mieux je me porte.

Son visage s'était assombri à la fin de sa tirade. Un silence assez lourd tomba entre eux. Sirius sembla hésiter une seconde, puis, finalement, il lâcha d'une traite :

– Ecoute, c'est complètement ridicule. Je sais qu'on n'est pas partis d'un bon pied, et que les journaux ont crachés des horreurs durant tout l'été sur mon compte, mais… Il faut que tu me laisses une chance. Tu sais que je suis ton parrain, pas vrai ? Tes parents voulaient que je m'occupe de toi s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, et… J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir faire ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir habiter avec moi, je sais que tu dois être attaché aux gens avec qui tu vis, mais tu es le bienvenu dans ma maison quand tu veux, et aussi longtemps que tu veux. Enfin, quand j'aurais une maison.

Harry n'avait jamais su résister à la gentillesse, à la sincérité. Il était en train de céder, Elisa pouvait le voir d'ici. Le passage d'une famille de sorciers qui discutait bruyamment coupa momentanément le son de son sortilège, mais elle le retrouva assez vite :

–… Ne te connais pas, hésitait Harry.

– Justement, on devrait apprendre à se connaître, non ? Laisse-moi juste une chance. Je ferai n'importe quoi.

Le visage de Sirius était franc et honnête, et son regard presque suppliant. Harry hésita. Elisa ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle aussi, elle se sentait mal pour Sirius, qui était si désespéré de connaître son filleul.

Et puis bien sûr, il fallut que Black fasse une gaffe.

– Je t'en prie, Harry. Tu es tout ce qui me reste de James.

C'était comme si on avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur le jeune garçon. Il se raidit d'un coup, et son visage se durcit.

– Je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Sirius faillit obéir. Mais il devait vraiment être désespéré, car finalement, il secoua la tête, l'air frustré :

– Tu ne peux pas le rejeter éternellement. C'est ton père, et il était quelqu'un de bien. Tu devrais écouter ce que ses amis ont à dire de lui, au lieu de lire les horreurs que les journaux racontent !

Harry se hérissa comme un chat en colère :

– Et c'est sûr que ses amis étaient des gens _tellement_ recommandables. Voyons, il y a un Mangemort, un loup-garou menteur pathologique, et toi. Brillant tableau !

C'était comme de voir un train dérailler, et Elisa se frappa le front avec consternation. Par Circée, Morgane et Jupiter, il avait suffi d'un seul dérapage et maintenant tout se cassait la figure. Sirius s'était redressé sur sa chaise avec un rictus de colère, Harry avait carré les épaules comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de boule à son parrain, et les passants commençaient à observer tout ce cirque avec un certain intérêt.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux traiter ton père et ses amis comme ça ?! gronda Sirius dont les yeux jetaient presque des éclairs. James était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et Remus ! Ne t'avise pas de dire un mot contre Remus ! Il t'a protégé de son mieux, toute l'année, et dès que les journaux crachent sur lui à cause de son _petit problème_ , tu te ranges de leur côté ?!

– Lupin n'a protégé que sa peau, rétorqua Harry avec fureur. C'est un menteur, et un lâche ! Il m'a ignoré pendant toute ma vie, même à Poudlard ! Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de cacher ses conneries d'adolescent !

Le visage de Sirius se tordit de colère et il esquissa un geste, Harry referma la main sur sa baguette, Elisa serra la sienne dans sa main sans savoir quel sort jeter…

– Ok, ok, ça suffit comme ça ! lâcha Bill Weasley en entraînant le Survivant avec lui. Le spectacle est fini. Viens, Harry.

– On n'en a pas terminé ! protesta Sirius en essayant de contourner Charlie qui lui barrait le chemin.

Trop tard. Bill était costaud, et il n'eut pas de mal à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule en entraînant à sa suite le jeune Gryffondor qui n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps. Quand Sirius parvint enfin à contourner Charlie, qui était particulièrement agile, son filleul avait disparu au milieu des passants. L'ex-détenu se retourna, cherchant Charlie d'un regard furieux : mais le dragonnier avait profité de son instant d'inattention pour disparaître.

Sirius poussa un grondement de rage et donna un violent coup de pied à une chaise, la faisant tomber par terre dans un grand fracas. Puis il se dirigea à grand pas dans la direction par laquelle Bill et Harry avaient disparu, les cherchant du regard. Elisa ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur ses chances de retrouver le Survivant : Bill avait sans doute fait transplaner Harry dans la première ruelle qu'ils avaient croisés.

– _Finite_ , murmura-t-elle pour désactiver son sort d'espionnage. Eh bien, ça aurait quand même pu se passer nettement mieux.

Trisha murmura également un _Finite_ , et Elisa comprit que son amie avait elle aussi utilisé le _Percepsio_ pour écouter la conversation. C'était plus ou moins son but, quand elle avait prononcé le sort à voix haute. Habituellement, elle utilisait plutôt des informulés, mais elle savait que son amie copiait tous les sorts qu'elle entendait prononcés à voix haute.

– Mais ça aurait pu être vachement pire ! lâcha Trisha en lançant un dernier regard inquiet en direction de la rue. Black était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge !

C'était complètement exagéré. Elisa roula des yeux : Sirius était furieux et blessé, son attitude était compréhensible face à l'agressivité d'Harry. Mais elle n'avait franchement pas envie de se lancer dans un débat là-dessus. Elle-même se sentait mal pour le pauvre ex-détenu.

– C'est une bonne chose qu'Harry soit venu accompagné, lâcha Michael d'un ton réprobateur. Ce Sirius Black n'a pas l'air commode. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de les encourager à se rencontrer ?

Elisa poussa un profond soupir :

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ? fit Isabelle avec réticence.

Elisa hésita. Elle n'avait pas aimé le personnage de Sirius Black, certes, mais elle savait qu'il était du côté des gentils. Elle savait qu'il était dévoué et loyal et un très bon combattant, et que tôt ou tard Harry et lui seraient tous deux dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle savait aussi que Sirius était profondément traumatisé, perdu, et en colère contre le monde entier, mais qu'il mourrait pour Harry sans hésiter. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ça.

Elle haussa les épaules, et se contenta de dire :

– Harry a besoin de tous les adultes possibles de son côté.

– Il nous a, nous ! lâcha Michael un peu sèchement.

Harry était pratiquement le fils adoptif des Bishop. Isabelle se sentait particulièrement protectrice envers lui, mais c'était Michael qui était le plus démonstratif. Quand le jeune Gryffondor venait chez eux, le pilote de ligne le gâtait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elisa grimaça. Comment dire à son père qu'une guerre approchait, et qu'elle voulait avoir des _guerriers_ de leur côté ?

– Black ne lâchera jamais le morceau, finit-elle par dire. Alors je préfère qu'il soit occupé à prouver sa loyauté à Harry, plutôt qu'occupé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues parce qu'il est furieux de s'être fait envoyé promener.

Cette explication sembla rassurer sa mère, mais Michael fronça les sourcils. Isaac aussi. Ah, ces Gryffondor : ils n'acceptaient jamais de juste milieu. Pour eux, il fallait une victoire totale ou rien du tout. L'idée de faire des compromis leur échappait !

Heureusement Trisha, elle, avait compris. Elle passa un bras amical autour des épaules d'Elisa, et lança à la cantonade :

– La pacifisme, quelle invention brillante. Il y aurait beaucoup moins de problèmes dans le monde si tout le monde suivait ses instincts de Poufsouffle comme toi, Magister. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait même avoir une année complète à Poudlard sans que personne ne risque la mort !

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, pensant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui approchait. Oh, Trisha n'avait pas idée d'à quel point cette phrase était ironique…

 **oOoOoOo**

Août touchait à sa fin. Elisa se rendit encore plusieurs fois à Tourmaline, à chaque fois un peu plus nerveuse. Elle ne croisa plus Romaric, qui passait son temps terré dans son bureau à réviser anxieusement son plan de cours, ni Christopher Wise, qui avait été nommé sous-directeur par Madeline et qui était donc enseveli sous la paperasse.

En revanche, elle revit Cécile Engelhorn, toujours aussi réjouie, et débordante d'idées pour ses leçons d'Histoire Sorcière. Elle put saluer Bastien Fitzgerald, leur prof de sciences, et Eugène Edgecombe, le prof de maths. Breeda Connolly, prof d'Etudes des Moldus et de physique-chimie, lui demanda également un coup de main pour jeter des sorts de protections sur les paillasses du laboratoire : elle comptait commencer sa première leçon avec tout un tas de réactions chimiques provoquant des explosions, par exemple en jetant du sodium pur dans l'eau.

Elle revit aussi Myriam Collins, la Cracmole qui était la petite-amie de Lester Hopkrik et qui venait de rater son concours d'entrée dans une école de commerce. Quand elle discuta avec Elisa, Myriam semblait s'être remise de son échec, et l'informa qu'elle avait décroché un petit travail dans une bibliothèque. Elle tenterait de se remettre aux études supérieures d'ici un an ou deux.

Heremon Odran, prof de Potions et de Botanique, avait été informé du statut de lycanthrope de Matt Rosier. Il avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais l'acceptation de ses collègues (et de sa petite-fille) l'avaient finalement convaincu. De plus, en tant qu'ex-Guérisseur, Odran savait que la contagion n'était possible qu'à la pleine lune : et dans ces moments-là, Matt était banni de l'école.

– Est-ce que tu as finalement trouvé un arrangement pour justifier aux élèves le fait que tu disparaisses pendant la pleine lune ? demanda Elisa à Matt durant l'une de ses visites.

L'ex-Serpentard hocha la tête. Contrairement à Lupin, Matt n'avait pas l'air d'un clochard, même s'il vivait très pauvrement. Le jeune professeur de Défense et de Théorie Magique avait toujours pris soin de son apparence. Il était bien coiffé, habillé de vêtements stricts mais propres et bien repassés, et son visage ne portait aucune cicatrice. La seule chose qui trahissait sa lycanthropie était son boitement prononcé, qui l'obligeait à marcher avec une canne : le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu lui avait presque arraché la hanche, et la blessure n'avait pas bien guéri.

– Je prétexterai des consultations avec un Médicomage pour guérir ma hanche. Ou bien je dirais que mon chien est malade.

– Tu as un chien ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Matt prit le temps de soupeser sa réponse :

– Oui. Son nom est Odin. Il me permet de ne pas devenir fou durant les pleines lunes. C'est en grande partie grâce à lui que je cohabite aussi bien avec le loup en moi.

C'était une bribe d'information assez incompréhensible, mais Elisa réalisa que c'était surtout une grande marque de confiance. Matt ne parlait guère de sa lycanthropie. Elle hocha la tête, muette. Le Serpentard esquissa un mince sourire, puis changea de sujet :

– Est-ce tu as lu l'article sur la Conjuration des êtres vivants, dans le dernier numéro du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ ?

Matt était aussi l'un des profs de Tourmaline qu'Elisa appréciait le plus, tout simplement parce qu'il était l'une des très rares personnes avec qui elle pouvait parler de choses vraiment compliquées. Comme elle, Matt avait voulu faire un Doctorat dans la magie. Sa lycanthropie l'avaient fait virer du programme, mais le jeune homme avait toujours l'intelligence pour discuter de théories très avancées. Lui et Elisa se lançaient parfois dans des débats sur l'origine de la magie que personne n'arrivaient à suivre.

Généralement, les adultes ne prenaient pas Elisa très au sérieux : et certaines de ses théories (surtout celles fondées sur les connaissances moldues) étaient considérées comme de la pure affabulation. Du coup, trouver un partenaire de débat était assez difficile. En fait, la seule personne dont elle s'était sentie aussi proches intellectuellement, c'était le journal de Tom Jedusor. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

– Je l'ai survolé, répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Celui qui dit que la Conjuration appelle davantage aux Sortilèges qu'à la Métamorphose, parce que ça nécessite plus de visualisation que de puissance ?

– Celui-là, confirma Matt. Le débat sur le domaine de la Conjuration est vieux comme le monde, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Non, j'y ai pensé parce qu'il est question de faire apparaitre un objet enchanté, et donc de jeter deux sorts en même temps, ce qui serait supposément impossible…

– Quoi ! s'indigna Elisa. Mais pas du tout !

– Tout dépend de la définition de « en même temps », pointa doctement Matt. Je suis de l'opinion que c'est impossible, car deux sorts ne peuvent pas être lancés de manière simultanée d'une même baguette.

– Mais on peut maintenir un sort sur un objet, comme un Charme de Lévitation, et lui en jeter un autre, comme le Sortilège de changement de couleur…

– J'ai dit _simultanés_ , ouvre un dictionnaire. Par essence, si tu jette un sort _après_ un autre, ils ne sont pas simultanés.

– Mais le premier sort est toujours en cours, il _existe_ , au moment où l'existence du deuxième sort apparait…

– Ah, mais est-ce qu'il est considéré comme en cours, ou comme achevé, ce sort ?

Matt Rosier allait lui manquer à Poudlard, songea Elisa en quittant Tourmaline ce soir-là. Son cerveau, son intellect, son savoir. Son sarcasme, aussi. La répartie acérée de Matt était rafraichissante.

Heureusement, elle acheva les miroirs communiants pour les profs de Tourmaline juste à temps. Elle appelait déjà sa mère et Gwendolyn assez régulièrement, alors prendre quelques minutes de plus sur son emploi du temps surchargé ne serait pas si terrible. Elle distribua les miroirs aux profs la veille du départ à Poudlard, acheva de faire ses bagages, et avant même qu'elle ait pu se dire que les vacances étaient passées à toute allure, c'était le jour de la rentrée.

Les deux parents d'Elisa étant présents, ils l'accompagnèrent tous deux à King's Cross. C'était assez rare pour être souligné, puisque Michael était souvent déjà reparti, et qu'Isabelle avait horreur de la foule. Ils se dirent au revoir sur le quai, et comme ils étaient non loin des Weasley, Michael en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry et lui faire promettre d'être prudent. Percy était également venu avec le reste de sa famille, et Elisa en profita pour s'enquérir discrètement de ce qu'il devenait.

– Oui, j'ai été embauché comme sous-secrétaire par Mrs Bones elle-même ! se vanta aussitôt Percy. Ce n'est pas une position très haute, bien sûr, j'aurais espéré être son assistant personnel, mais Mrs Bones a rendu très clair le fait qu'elle préférait connaître ses employés avant toute promotion. Elle est déjà très impressionnée par mon éthique de travail. Vraiment, je suis ravi de cette opportunité.

Les jumeaux et Ginny roulaient des yeux. Apparemment, Percy n'avait pas tout à fait réussi à combler le fossé entre lui et le reste de sa fratrie (mis à part Ron, qui l'avait vu combattre Pettigrew de ses yeux). Mais au moins, avec un poste auprès d'Amélia Bones, Percy était entre de bonnes mains. Rassurée, Elisa lui souhaita beaucoup de succès. Puis ce fut l'heure des adieux. Harry monta à bord du train avec Ron pour retrouver Hermione, et Elisa embarqua avec les jumeaux et Ginny.

Ginny, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à disparaître pour rejoindre ses amis : Sun-Min Jeong et Edgar Whistler de Poufsouffle, Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, et les jumelles Hestia et Flora de Serpentard. Leur petit groupe disparate s'appropria un compartiment et se mit aussitôt à discuter joyeusement pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent dans un compartiment avec Lee Jordan juste au moment où le train démarrait. Elisa, quant à elle, fit le tour du Poudlard Express comme tous les ans, pour saluer tous les gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'adressa cependant pas la parole à Helen Dawlish, et celle-ci l'ignora en retour. Depuis qu'Helen avait rendu public une lettre d'Elisa qui révélait l'amitié des Maraudeurs mais aussi leurs pires actions à Poudlard, leur relation était devenue glaciale.

Mais même sans compter Helen, Elisa avait plein de gens à saluer.

– Mes deux petites sœurs font leur rentrée cette année, lui confia Heather quand elle passa par le compartiment de ses amis Serpentard. S'il y en a une qui va à Poufsouffle, je compte sur toi.

– Promis, l'assura Elisa. Au fait, je n'ai pas croisé Flint, alors qu'il rôde toujours dans le couloir… Il s'est fait écraser par le train ?

– Non, idiote ! se moqua Terence. Il a enfin été diplômé. Lui, et toute sa bande de Puristes !

– Peut-être que je vais re-tenter ma chance dans l'équipe de Quidditch, maintenant que ce gros porc n'en est plus capitaine ! fit rêveusement Heather.

Tiens, oui, Flint avait passé ses ASPICS l'année dernière. Eh bien, bon débarras. Voilà quelqu'un qui n'allait pas du tout manquer à Elisa.

Plusieurs deuxièmes années faisaient une partie de Bataille Explosive dans un couloir. Parmi eux se trouvaient deux gamines de Poufsouffle qu'Elisa connaissaient bien : Ambre Kwebena, la Née-Moldue métisse au fort caractère, et Astoria Greengrass, jolie Sang-Pure qui défiait toutes les conventions de la noble famille des Greengrass. Leur petit groupe d'amis comprenaient aussi une Serdaigle (Amélia Selwyn) qu'Elisa connaissait essentiellement pour lui avoir vendu un MagicoGlisseur, et deux Serpentard nommés Sarah Carter et Matthew Debbs, qui lui empruntaient régulièrement des livres de fiction.

– Mon père dit qu'un évènement majeur aura lieu à Poudlard ! clamait Amélia Selwyn avec excitation.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, Magister ? tenta Matthew Debbs d'un air innocent juste avant que ses cartes lui explosent au visage.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire éclatant :

– Oui. Et vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

– Oh, alleeez ! protesta Ambre en roulant des yeux. Donne-nous au moins un indice !

Elisa rigola en s'éloignant, amusée mais surtout flattée. Les mouflets la pensaient vraiment bien informée. C'est dingue ce qu'un petit Patronus lancé au bon moment pouvait faire pour votre réputation. Il n'y avait qu'Ambre qui ne la mettait pas sur un piédestal. Pour une gamine de douze ans, la gamine avait un côté sarcastique très mordant…

Elle aida deux petits nouveaux à ranger leurs valises dans le porte-bagage, et aida un troisième année à retrouver son chat. Elle tomba également sur le Trio d'Or, qui partageait un compartiment avec Tracey Davies de Serpentard, et Sue Li et Mandy Brocklehurst de Serdaigle, tout le monde racontant ses vacances avec excitation. Elle discuta quelques minutes avec eux avant de reprendre sa route, l'esprit léger.

Cela dit, le trajet du Poudlard Express ne se déroulait jamais sans anicroche, et Elisa tomba sur la bande de Warrington à mi-chemin. Chacun gronda et quelques insultes furent échangées, la tension devant rapidement électrique. Warrington avait trois personnes avec lui, et Elisa était toute seule. Même si elle savait que plusieurs élèves n'hésiteraient pas à sortir de leur compartiment pour l'aider, ça laisserait à Warrington assez de temps pour lui lancer quelques maléfices.

Heureusement, elle reçut une aide inattendue.

– Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'encombrer les couloirs ? lâcha Drago Malefoy avec arrogance.

Il était suivi par Crabbe et Goyle. Miles Bletchley fut le premier à s'en aller, adressant un regard d'excuse à Elisa. Warrington le suivit avec réticence, non sans avoir craché par terre. La Poufsouffle esquissa une grimace dégoûtée.

– Très classe. _Récurvite_.

– Certains n'ont pas reçu l'éducation qui convient à leur rang, lâcha Malefoy en traversant le couloir. Passe une bonne rentrée, Elisabeth.

– … Toi de même, Drago.

Oui, c'était vraiment immensément bizarre.

Ce fut cependant le seul incident. Elisa croisa ensuite plusieurs Serdaigle, y compris Takashi Noda, le co-fondateur du Club d'Education Moldue de Poudlard. Comme tous les ans, Takashi avait préparé des tracts pour promouvoir le CEM et encourager les premières années à s'y inscrire. Elisa, quant à elle, avait préparé un discours, et elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas la tâche la plus facile. Même au bout de six ans, l'idée de parler en public lui nouait toujours l'estomac !

Cédric Diggory était dans un compartiment avec plusieurs autres élèves : trois Poufsouffle (Tamsin Applebee, Heidi Macavoy, Zacharias Smith) et trois Serdaigle (Eddie Carmichael, Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe). Ils discutaient Quidditch avec passion, et Elisa ne fit que dire bonjour. Le sport, ce n'était pas son truc.

– Tes frères ne sont pas avec toi ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant que Cho n'était pas accompagnée par les fameux triplés dont elle leur avait parlé.

– Ils n'aiment pas le Quidditch, lâcha Cho en roulant des yeux pour témoigner à quel point elle trouvait cette attitude stupide

Elisa s'abstint sagement de dire qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à la recherche des triplés en question. Faire une bonne impression avant la Répartition, ça pouvait faire des miracles.

Les triplés partageaient un compartiment avec deux filles : une dénommée Laura Madley, et Eleanor Branstone (la petite-fille d'Heremon Odran, prof de Tourmaline). Cela donna un prétexte à Elisa pour entrer et les saluer. Elle apprit ainsi que les trois garçons étaient nés d'une mère chinoise et d'un père irlandais, et qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller n'importe où sauf à Serdaigle afin de ne pas être comparés à leur sœur.

Elisa croisa ensuite le Trio Coloré : Liam le Serdaigle, Aglaé la Serpentard, et Jojo la Poufsouffle. Ils étaient dans la classe en-dessous de la sienne, membre du CEM, et inséparables. Puis elle salua les Poufsouffle de la promotion d'Harry, qui s'étaient regroupés : Susan Bones était en train de faire la démonstration de son Patronus, éblouissant plusieurs petits nouveaux qui observaient cet exploit avec de grands yeux.

Finalement, après avoir salué tout un tas d'autres élèves, Elisa parvint au premier wagon du train. C'était là que s'était installée Trisha, avec un énorme paquet de bonbons, et un grimoire sur l'art des Visionomeurs.

– J'en déduis que tu as décidé de garder la Divination pour les ASPICS ? s'amusa Elisa.

Les Visionomeurs se faisaient plus rares, ces temps-ci, mais le métier existait toujours. Ce travail consistait à prédire le futur et la personnalité d'un enfant, en échange d'une grosse quantité d'or, afin de suggérer un prénom adapté, qui permettait au bambin d'être davantage en harmonie avec son destin.

– Yep, fit joyeusement Trisha. Je ne suis pas forcément douée avec l'interprétation des rêves et la fumisterie du tarot, mais en sixième année, Trelawney n'aura que des élèves motivés, alors on verra enfin de trucs utiles. On va parler des auras, de la numérologie, et ça se rapproche beaucoup des principes utiles pour la création d'amulettes. Tu vas garder cette matière aussi ?

Elisa compta sur ses doigts :

– Oui. Il me faut au moins six matières pour avoir un bon CV pour mon Doctorat, alors je garde Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Runes Anciennes, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Divination et Astronomie.

– Tu m'abandonnes en Potions et en Botanique ? gémit son amie avec un désespoir feint.

– Tu t'en sortiras, tu es super-douée en Potions. Tu as eu un Optimal ! Et puis, tu m'abandonnes bien en Métamorphose et en Astronomie.

Trisha fit la moue, parce que c'était vrai, puis haussa les épaules :

– Bon, au moins, on sera ensemble pour les autres matières. Au fait, tu t'y connais un peu en auras et en Visionomie ?

– Euh, hésita Elisa. Plus ou moins ? La famille de ma mère a pour tradition de nommer ses enfants avec l'aide d'un Visionomeur. Ma mère a étudié la question plusieurs mois avant que je sois née, pour pouvoir perpétuer la coutume avec moi, et elle m'a appris la théorie. Mais je te le dis tout de suite : je n'y ai rien compris !

La lecture d'une aura nécessitait « d'ouvrir tous ses sens au monde et d'oublier le temps », selon le bouquin le plus clair sur le sujet. Autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance. Elisa voulait bien décrire ses rêves, ou énumérer les concepts liés au mouvement des planètes, mais plonger dans une transe abstraite pour sniffer l'aura des gens, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens !

– Ta mère t'a appelée _Elisabeth_ en lisant ton avenir ? fit Trisha d'un air hilare.

– Non ! Et Merlin en soit loué, d'ailleurs. Chez les Bletchley, le premier prénom est plus ou moins normal, et le deuxième est choisi par un Visionomeur. Le deuxième prénom de ma mère, c'est Pérégrine, par exemple. Et le mien, c'est Perséphone.

– Hum. Pérégrine signifiant _voyageuse_ , c'est plutôt adapté. Et Perséphone… La déesse des morts ? Woah, sinistre.

Elisa haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin :

– Ça a une certaine classe. Dans les légendes, c'est Perséphone qui donne sa chance au héros descendu aux Enfers pour accomplir une quête. Elle est féroce, rebelle, mais clémente.

Et surtout, Perséphone était le _second_ nom de la déesse. Selon la légende, elle s'appelait Kore avant d'épouser Hadès, mettant un bazar monstre dans l'Olympe avec son refus de retourner chez sa mère. C'était Zeus qui avait renommé la déesse _Perséphone_ , parce qu'étymologiquement, ce nom signifiait ni plus ni moins que "la destructrice de l'ordre établi".

Yep. Ce nom avait une certaine classe. Et la Visionomie, ça n'était pas du flan.

– Tu sais si Miles Bletchley de Serpentard a un deuxième prénom comme ça ? fit pensivement Trisha. Je sais qu'un de ses cousins fait sa rentrée cette année. Sa famille a pris une glace à la confiserie cet été.

Elisa sourcilla, parce qu'elle l'ignorait. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Les deux parents de sa mère étaient décédés, mais Isabelle avait encore un grand-père et trois cousins adultes en vie, chacun ayant sa propre famille. Tôt ou tard, d'autres Bletchley auraient débarqué à Poudlard. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oserai prendre de haut la fille Sang-Mêlée de la paria des Bletchley. Si un seul d'entre eux s'avisait de dire quoi que ce soit sur sa mère…

– Au fait, j'ai entendu parler d'un évènement majeur qui aurait lieu à Poudlard ! fit innocemment Trisha. Tu n'en saurais pas plus, Magister ?

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et feignit d'examiner ses ongles avec désinvolture. Elle ne mentait jamais à Trisha. Bon, elle essayait en général de ne pas mentir tout court, mais elle disait rarement l'entière vérité aux gens. Mais avec Trisha, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer plus honnête.

– Oh, tu veux parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

– … Le _QUOI_ ?!

– Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, répéta Elisa avec satisfaction. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention d'y entrer. Et de le gagner, bien sûr.

En fait, elle avait la ferme intention de jouer les gardes du corps pour Harry durant toute la compétition, puis de le saboter dans le labyrinthe pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui attrape la Coupe (au besoin, elle attraperait la Coupe elle-même puis transplanerait aussitôt hors du cimetière)… Mais ça, c'était le type d'information superflue que Trisha n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Trisha poussa un couinement d'excitation et sauta quasiment au cou d'Elisa, avant de joindre les mains d'un geste ravi :

– C'est génial ! Le Tournoi ! A Poudlard ! D'abord la finale de Quidditch et maintenant une compétition internationale… C'est incroyable !

Le sourire d'Elisa s'affaissa un peu. Oui, justement. C'était incroyable, c'était un symbole d'espoir et de fierté pour tous les sorciers. Et c'était pour ça que Voldemort utilisait cet évènement pour mettre la main sur Harry Potter : parce que personne, pas même Dumbledore ou le Ministre de la Magie, n'aurait eu le pouvoir d'annuler le Tournoi. Pas avec ce qu'il représentait.

C'était plus qu'une compétition : c'était une chance pour les sorciers britanniques de briller de nouveau, et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour ça. Depuis plus de vingt ans, leur pays avait été décimé et appauvri de façon dramatique. Entre les massacres et l'exode massif des familles de sang impur durant la guerre, la population sorcière actuelle ne représentait que 6% de ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Et ce n'était pas le pire ! Le nombre de chercheurs et d'inventeurs du pays se comptait _sur les doigts d'une main_. Il n'y avait pratiquement eu _aucune_ innovation en _plus de vingt ans_. La Grande-Bretagne était un pays du tiers-monde pour la communauté magique.

Alors oui, la finale de Quidditch avait été importante. Et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était sans doute encore plus important. Les sorciers étaient moins patriotiques que les Moldus, mais après dix ans de guerre suivis par treize ans de stagnation, ils étaient désespérés d'apporter un peu de gloire à leur nation mourante.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu, et les gens seraient tellement occupés à être émerveillés par cette gloire nouvelle qu'ils ne verraient pas les signes du retour de Voldemort. Brillant, non ?

– Tu l'as dit à Cédric ? s'enquit Trisha.

Elisa secoua la tête :

– Pas encore. En fait… Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne participe pas. Ma mère a prédit qu'il risquait la mort s'il s'engageait dans une activité exceptionnelle. Bon, ça pourrait être un match de hockey ou même un concours de mots croisés, mais vu qu'il y un Tournoi potentiellement mortel dans l'école, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, tu vois ?

– Ta mère a prédit la mort de Cédric ?! souffla Trisha.

– Euh, hésita son amie. Pas vraiment. Mais elle a prédit un risque de mort suffisamment élevé pour que je flippe. Alors, laisse-moi être paranoïaque, d'accord ?

Trisha hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Bien sûr ! Ta mère a Vu autre chose ?

– Rien d'aussi inquiétant, la rassura Elisa. C'est pour ça que je veux entrer dans le Tournoi. Tu penses bien que si j'avais eu droit à un présage aussi alarmant que celui qu'elle a prédit pour Cédric, je serai en Tanzanie à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais son amie l'évalua d'un regard critique, avant de secouer la tête avec amusement.

– Non. Tu serais exactement au même endroit, en train de faire les mêmes projets. Je me trompe ?

Et Elisa referma la bouche, parce que qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ? C'était la pure vérité.

 **oOoOoOo**

Lors de la cérémonie de Répartition, Elisa frémissait d'impatience sur son siège en écoutant d'abord la chanson du Choixpeau, puis la Répartition en elle-même. Elle avait le trac comme si c'était elle qui était sur le point d'annoncer le Tournoi à ses pairs. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir affolée par l'imminence de la catastrophe, par le fait que des gens étaient morts, par le fait que chaque seconde la rapprochait du point du canon où les meurtres commençaient. Mais c'était comme si la réalité de tout ça ne l'avait pas encore rattrapée. Elle se sentait anxieuse, mais aussi excitée, déterminée. Elle était certaine que si elle s'y prenait bien, le Tournoi ne serait pas une affaire de vie et de mort.

Les années précédentes, elle avait eu quelques dérapages, certes. Mais ce Tournoi, elle le préparait depuis _seize ans_ , depuis pratiquement le jour de sa _naissance_. Elle était _prête_.

– Branstone, Eleanor !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

Elisa fit de la place à la petite Eleanor pour qu'elle puisse venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Très vite, d'autres Poufsouffle les rejoignirent, les noms défilants les uns après les autres. La file des petits premières années diminuait doucement. Comme dans le canon, Dennis Crivey rejoignit la Maison des lions. L'appel se poursuivit, jusqu'à…

– Cory-Bletchley, Jensen !

– C'est lui, c'est ton cousin ! souffla inutilement Trisha à Elisa.

– POUFSOUFFLE !

Elisa s'étrangla, mais Jensen rejoignit la table des jaunes et noirs sans protester. La jeune fille se rappela avec un temps de retard que c'était seulement vis-à-vis d'Isabelle que les Bletchley étaient des enflures : autrement, ils ne se préoccupaient pas trop de la Maison dans laquelle leurs rejetons terminaient.

La liste continua. La fillette nommée Laura Madley, qui avait partagé le compartiment d'Eleanor, fut aussi envoyée à Poufsouffle. Puis ce fut le tour des petits frères de Cho Chang, dont le nom de famille (celui de leur père) commençait en M.

– Murray, Finn !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Murray, Gabriel !

– GRYFFONDOR !

– Murray, Joey !

– SERPENTARD !

– On dirait que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ! rigola Elisa quand le petit Finn alla s'asseoir à leur table sur des jambes tremblantes. Pas un seul d'entre vous n'est à Serdaigle. Félicitation, votre famille a le set complet des quatre Maisons !

L'appel se poursuivit. Le groupe de premières années non-répartis s'était bien amenuisé lorsqu'on parvint enfin à la partie de la liste qu'Elisa attendait depuis sa conversation avec Heather : les noms commençant par la lettre T. Car si une des petites sœurs d'Heather Thatcham finissait chez les blaireaux, foi de Magister, Elisa allait veiller sur la gamine comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux !

– Thatcham, Primrose !

– … GRYFFONDOR !

– Thatcham, Violette !

– SERPENTARD !

– Double-zut, soupira Elisa en s'affaissant sur son siège.

Elle zieuta tout de même les deux gamines à la peau noire qui rejoignaient leurs tables respectives. Violette s'assit à côté de sa sœur Heather, mais Primrose dut rejoindre les lions. Heureusement, Hermione avait reconnu son nom de famille (elle connaissait Heather grâce au CEM) et elle lui fit une place à côté d'elle. La Répartition continua.

– Turpin, Nicholas !

– SERDAIGLE !

Nicholas alla rejoindre sa sœur Lisa Turpin, et Elisa commença à ne plus écouter la Répartition que d'une oreille. On atteignait la fin de l'alphabet. Le dernier à répartir, Kevin Whitby, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et s'assit à côté de Cédric, puis McGonagall reprit le Choixpeau, et Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon appétit. Les plats se remplirent de nourriture, et les élèves affamés se jetèrent dessus. Très vite, la Grande Salle fut emplie d'un brouhaha chaleureux, mêlant bruit de couverts et de mastication avec le bruit de dizaines de conversations et d'exclamations joyeuses.

A la table des Poufsouffle, tout le monde se présenta aux premières années. Les Préfets, Elisa et ses amis, mais aussi tous les élèves de quatrième année. En effet, cette année était le début de la mise en place d'un plan de parrainage qui affecterait toutes les Maisons : chaque élève de quatrième année était chargé de prendre un première année sous son aile. Elisa avait mis en place ce système avec tous les autres Préfets, et l'avait défendu devant le directeur en personne.

Non seulement ça permettait d'aider les petits nouveaux à prendre leurs marques, mais ça permettait aussi à Elisa d'alléger sa charge de travail. En temps normal, c'était elle qui jouait ce rôle de marraine : et pas seulement pour les Poufsouffle, mais pour tout un tas d'autres gamins ! Cette idée de parrainage allait déléguer une partie de cette charge sur les épaules des plus jeunes, à la fois pour libérer Elisa, pour responsabiliser les nouveaux parrains, et pour permettre aux élèves d'avoir un système d'assistance qui perdurerait même quand Elisa aurait quitté l'école.

Elle était assez fière de son projet, elle devait l'admettre.

Du coup, elle présenta Eleanor Branstone à Susan Bones, consciente qu'il fallait quelqu'un d'assez sensible pour parrainer Eleanor (qui avait perdu ses parents moins d'un an plus tôt). Zacharias Smith parlait haut et fort, espérant sans doute sonder les petits nouveaux pour se trouver un filleul pas trop irritant, mais Elisa n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Depuis que sa meilleure amie Sally-Anne Perks avait été retirée de l'école, Zacharias trouvait tout le monde irritant.

Avec beaucoup d'amusement, elle attira son attention sur Jensen Cory-Bletchley. Si quelqu'un devait garder un œil sur son lointain cousin pour s'assurer qu'il ne devienne pas un mini-raciste comme le reste de sa famille, autant que ce soit quelqu'un d'intraitable comme Zacharias !

Finalement, après le dessert, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Les conversations se turent presque aussitôt.

– Et voilà ! dit Dumbledore avec un sourire éclatant. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois une fois de plus vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, a pris sa retraite cet été…

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas dans le canon !

– … Et sera désormais remplacé par Apollon Gamp, indiqua le directeur en désignant d'un signe de main la table des professeurs.

Elisa n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à la table des profs jusque-là, comme tout le monde. Du coup, elle l'examina en détail et retint un sursaut. Apollon Gamp était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond et souriant, à la mâchoire volontaire et aux cheveux bien coiffés. Il saluait l'école d'un geste élégant de la main, souriant de toutes ses dents très blanches, et Elisa dut réprimer un frisson. Il lui rappelait Lockhart.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement, sans doute plus pour célébrer le départ de Rusard que pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Mr Gamp. Les jumeaux Weasley poussaient des acclamations triomphales et plusieurs personnes sifflèrent. Elisa ressentit une pincée de culpabilité : Rusard avait été anéanti par la mort de Miss Teigne, et ça lui semblait mal de voir tant de gens se réjouir de son malheur.

Pour penser à autre chose, Elisa scruta le reste de la table des professeurs, notant distraitement que McGonagall et Charity Burbage avaient échangé leurs place (normal, puisque Charity Burbage était la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor, et devait donc siéger avec les autres directeurs de Maison). Puis elle tomba sur la place du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et sursauta violemment.

Alastor Maugrey en personne y était assis, enveloppé dans une cape dont le col relevé dissimulait en partie ses cicatrices, mais qui laissait clairement visible son œil magique. Avec son long manteau qui lui donnait l'air sinistre, son visage balafré, son nez partiellement arraché, et son œil prosthétique qui tournait dans tous les sens, il était assez terrifiant. Elisa resta figée sur sa chaise, se demandant comment diable elle avait pu ne pas le voir avant… Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

Dans le canon, Maugrey arrivait en retard, parce qu'il était en réalité Baty Croupton. Est-ce que ça c'était passé différemment ? Etait-ce le vrai Maugrey ? Et dans ce cas, _où était Croupton_ ?!

– Je vous présente également votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, continua Dumbledore d'un ton jovial lorsque les applaudissements se furent tus. Le professeur Maugrey.

Il y eut une hésitation, puis quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. Apparemment les gens venaient de remarquer que leur nouvel enseignant était affreusement défiguré. Plusieurs personnes chuchotaient en jetant des regards à la dérobée vers l'ex-Auror. Elisa se promit de consulter la Carte du Maraudeur à la première occasion.

Dumbledore reprit la parole :

– Je voudrais également vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est, comme toujours interdite à tous les élèves, et que le village de Pré-au-Lard est également hors-limites pour tout élève n'ayant pas atteint la troisième année d'étude. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année…

Cédric émit un bruit assez comparable au couinement d'un écureuil sur lequel on aurait marché, et Zacharias Smith bondit si violemment qu'il se cogna le genou contre la table. Dans toute la Grande Salle, la réaction fut à peu près la même : mais Dumbledore continua sans laisser le temps aux protestations d'émerger.

– Cela est dû à un évènement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivre tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard !

Un rugissement d'allégresse explosa dans la salle, tout le monde parlant en même temps. Même Trisha et Elisa, qui étaient déjà au courant, ne purent s'empêcher de rire et de partager la liesse générale. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le calme revienne et que le directeur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillant joyeusement, reprenne la parole :

– Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui _savent_ de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a presque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités… Jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

Peu d'élèves semblèrent alarmés par cette dernière phrase, et beaucoup chuchotaient entre eux avec enthousiasme. Elisa, en revanche, avait attendu ce moment précis, et elle se tourna vers Cédric pour le regarder fixement. L'Attrapeur ne mit qu'une poignée de secondes à réaliser ce que son amie pensait, et il leva les mains dans un geste de reddition :

– Je ne vais pas mourir, Elisa.

La gorge de la jeune fille se serra brusquement et elle dut refouler un rire hystérique, parce que si, c'était _exactement_ ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas ce que son visage devait exprimer, mais Cédric écarquilla les yeux d'un air affolé :

– Je ne vais pas participer, d'accord ? Je… Je compte réviser pour mes ASPICS de toute façon ! Tout va bien se passer.

– Y a intérêt, gronda Elisa d'une voix qui se brisa.

Heureusement, tout le monde écoutait Dumbledore qui continuait ses explications. Elisa s'essuya furtivement les yeux avec un bout de sa manche. A cause de cette stupide montée d'adrénaline, ses mains tremblaient. Le délicieux repas qu'elle avait avalé lui semblait soudain indigeste, et elle se força à respirer profondément pour faire passer sa bouffée d'angoisse.

– … ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre, disait le directeur. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera qui seront les élèves qui sont les plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école, et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

Tout le monde chuchotait avec excitation, et Elisa n'avait aucun doute que bien des élèves s'imaginaient déjà champions de Poudlard. Trisha lui donna un coup de coude, lançant à voix haute :

– On compte sur toi, Magister !

Plusieurs élèves l'entendirent et des murmures d'agrément ou de prestation s'élevèrent. A la table des Serdaigle, Helen se redressa fièrement. Chez les Serpentard, Warrington fit craquer ses jointures, et plusieurs Puristes esquissèrent des grimaces dégoûtées. Les Weasley, eux, lancèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à « défi accepté ! ». Mais Dumbledore continuait :

– Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs, c'est à dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus, seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection.

Un grand nombre d'élèves éclatèrent en protestation. Cela mettait hors-jeu tout le monde, sauf les élèves de septième année… Et ceux qui seraient majeurs avant Halloween de cette année : c'est-à-dire un très petit nombre d'élèves de sixième année. Un petit nombre dont étaient exclus Helen, mais aussi Warrington et les jumeaux Weasley. Tous semblaient furieux. Dumbledore dut hausser la voix pour se faire entendre :

– Il s'agit là d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées, qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puisse les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire passer comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Il y eut une vague de murmures mécontents, mais ils ne durèrent pas longtemps. En effet, Dumbledore n'en avait pas tout à fait fini :

– Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il, ou elle, aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dans un brouhaha de conversations animées et de chaises qui raclaient le sol, les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elisa estima la distance entre elle et Harry, mais vu la densité de la foule et l'excitation de ses camarades qui l'entouraient, elle renonça à aller dire un mot au Survivant. Elle l'appellerait avec son miroir pour lui dire de veiller sur Primrose Thatcham. Pas question d'utiliser un Patronus ou tout autre truc flashy qui attirerait l'attention de Maugrey.

– C'est génial ! s'enthousiasmait Raashid. Mille Gallions, woah, c'est une fortune ! Vous allez vous présenter ?

Sa question s'adressait évidemment à Cédric et Elisa. Tout le monde savait que leur anniversaire tombait le même jour, le vingt octobre. Ils seraient donc majeurs à Halloween.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard furtif. Puis Cédric se racla la gorge, et annonça d'un air dégagé :

– Non, je ne crois pas. Je veux vraiment me concentrer sur mes notes cette année, et je vais organiser des matchs de Quidditch amicaux pour qu'on ne perde pas la main… Si je participe au Tournoi, je n'y serai pas complètement investi, du coup.

– C'est dommage ! regretta Hope Riley (une fille d'un an plus jeune) avec un profond soupir. Tu es tellement doué !

Cédric croisa le regard d'Elisa. Il avait réellement l'air désolé, et résigné, et la jeune fille se sentit coupable de le priver de sa gloire. Son ami avait l'esprit de compétition, et il aurait adoré être champion.

– C'est dommage oui, lâcha le Préfet. Mais ma décision est prise.

Et du coup, tout le monde se tourna vers Elisa. Elle n'était pas une sportive comme Cédric, mais elle était connue. Tout le monde la considérait comme une As du duel, et ses inventions l'avaient rendue très populaire chez les Poufsouffle.

– Et toi, Magister ? la taquina Gabriel Tate, un garçon de leur classe.

Elisa esquissa un sourire un peu crispé :

– Je ne sais pas. Je vais en parler à mes parents.

– Allez ! Imagine, ce qui t'attend ! La gloire ! Les Gallions !

 _La mort par Avada Kedavra dans un cimetière miteux_ , songea cyniquement Elisa. Mais elle se contenta de garder son sourire figé, et de répéter patiemment :

– Je vais en parler à mes parents.

Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la salle commune. Il fallut apprendre aux premières années le mot de passe (un rythme de musique tapé sur un certain tonneau parmi tous ceux qui étaient alignés contre le mur), les laisser s'extasier sur l'air chaleureux de la salle commune, leur faire un discours de bienvenue, puis expliquer le système de parrainage qui allait être mis en œuvre.

– Si vous avez une demande spécifique pour le choix de votre parrain, donnez-la nous ce soir ! conclut Cédric. Les élèves de quatrième année ou de troisième année qui ont une demande spécifique de filleul peuvent également nous la soumettre. Les parrains seront attribués demain matin, alors les nouveaux, soyez prêts à être rassemblés demain à sept heures ici même pour rencontrer votre parrain ou votre marraine. Des questions ? Aucune ? Alors au lit !

Les élèves se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux, mais Elisa resta quelques minutes à sa place, juste le temps de vérifier que Susan Bones demandait la charge d'Eleanor Branstone. Puis, satisfaite, elle rejoignit Trisha dans son dortoir.

Le terrarium de son serpent Malta était déjà installé à sa place, et Elisa caressa doucement les écailles lisses du reptile, qui siffla de plaisir. Apprendre le Fourchelang avait permis à Elisa de prononcer quelques mots, mais comprendre le langage était un don inné qui ne pouvait s'apprendre. Cela dit, certains sifflements de Malta étaient assez caractéristiques, et Elisa se plaisait à penser qu'elle comprenait son serpent de mieux en mieux. Elle savait identifier la moquerie, la faim, la lassitude, le plaisir, la curiosité. C'était pas mal, pour un langage dont elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots.

– Tu comptes emmener Malta avec toi en cours ? s'enquit Tamsin en haussant un sourcil.

Elisa retira sa main du vivarium, et haussa les épaules. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'emmener son serpent un peu partout, sur ses épaules ou dans une poche spéciale cousue dans le devant de ses robes.

– Ça pourrait faire flipper les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ! s'enthousiasma Trudy Glasgow, une des filles du dortoir.

– Bonne idée, approuva Heidi. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment te présenter au Tournoi, Elisa. Tu auras le soutien de toute l'école. Et puis, t'aimes bien avoir de la pub, non ?

– Cédric nous a déjà laissé tomber, ne nous fais pas ça toi aussi ! plaida Rhonda Flatbury.

– Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? céda Elisa.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Sa décision était déjà prise depuis des années. Elle n'hésitait que parce qu'elle prétendait encore avoir un choix, parce qu'elle avait longtemps cru pouvoir être assez détachée de l'action pour se contenter d'influencer le cours du destin depuis l'extérieur du Tournoi.

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle était impliquée. Elle était impliquée depuis le jour où elle avait décidé de changer le monde. Depuis le jour où elle avait commencé à tisser un réseau de relations qui, encore aujourd'hui, permettait à Poudlard d'avoir une entente cordiale entre ses quatre Maisons. Elle était impliquée depuis qu'elle avait écrit dans le journal de Jedusor et l'avait laissé tordre son esprit. Elle était impliquée depuis qu'elle avait commencé à chasser les Horcruxes.

Elle était impliquée depuis le tout début de sa vie : depuis qu'elle s'était mise à aimer ses parents, puis ses amis. Elle était impliquée depuis des années, depuis le jour où elle avait réalisé que c'était des gens bien réels qui allaient être mis en danger par les évènements qui allaient se dérouler dans ce tournoi. Et surtout, elle était impliquée depuis le moment où elle avait rencontré un garçon aux yeux verts et à l'air terrifié dans la gare King's Cross, et où elle avait décidé de le défendre contre l'univers entier.

Elle était impliquée parce qu'Harry serait dans cette compétition. Et s'il était en danger, aucune force au monde ne pourrait empêcher Elisabeth Bishop d'aller le protéger.

.

* * *

.

Mwahahahaha. Suspense, suspense !

A la semaine prochaine... Ou plutôt, à l'année prochaine ! x)


	5. Le professeur Maugrey

Yo tout le monde ! Alors, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2018, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre nucléaire ni de crise financière (oui, très optimiste je sais), et j'espère que tous vos projets se réaliseront !

Pour ma part je bloque un peu sur mon tome 5. J'ai deux bonus à poster entre le tome 4 et le 5, un sur Remus Lupin et un autre sur Voldemort, donc voilà, mon inspiration ne s'est pas envolée, mais je bloque un peu. Le tome 5 va être un peu plus sombre que les précédents x) M'enfin, on verra ce que ça donne...

.

Bref ! Passons à présent aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Niakovic** ! Mwahahahaha, nope, Rusard n'est pas mort. Il a vraiment été anéanti par la mort de Miss Teigne, et il a tenu à Poudlard aussi longtemps qu'il a pu, mais ses nerfs ont fini par lâcher. En fait, c'est Dudu qui l'a mis d'office à la retraite. Et comme par hasard, Apollon s'est présenté pour le poste. BREF. Mwahahaha, l'identité réelle (ou l'absence de fausse identité !) d'Apollon est un spoiler ! Sinon, oui, Elisa a bien la Carte du Maraudeur (elle l'a échangée au jumeaux Weasley contre un Glisseur dans le tome 3). Et elle va effectivement s'en servir. Pour ce qui est d'Harry : dans le canon, son père est un réconfort, une idée qui lui donne du courage, comme un talisman qu'il garderait tout le temps avec lui. Du coup j'imagine qu'être comparé à James lui fait plaisir, dans le canon. Mais dans cet univers, ce réconfort lui a été arraché, et il a une réaction qui ressemble plus à quelqu'un de normal. De l'agacement, de la vexation devant le fait qu'on ne le considère pas comme sa propre personne. Eh oui, sa vie est quand même assez pourrie x)

Yo **IceQueen38** ! Pauvre Cédric, tu ne l'aimes pas dans le canon ? C'est vrai que c'est un personnage qui n'a pas beaucoup de relief. Bref, je suis contente qu'il te plaise dans cet univers, en tous cas xD Pour ce qui est du concierge... C'est un spoiler ! Mais tu verras, c'est BEAUCOUP plus subtil qu'un simple vol d'identité...

Salut **Mayoune** ! Très bonne question : pourquoi Dudu a engagé Maugrey ? Je vais y répondre plus longuement dans le bonus spécial, parce que c'est un spoiler. Mais sinon, dans le canon, Dudu a engagé Maugrey dès juillet, dès que la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue s'est assombri. Et c'est un élément qui ne change pas dans cet univers...

Coucou **Melu49** ! Oui, Sirius voit James en Harry. Dans le canon, il est déçu dès qu'Harry ne se comporte pas comme James, il lui offre des trucs lui rappelant James (un balai, le miroir, le couteau... Ce sont des trucs que James aurait aimé. Le couteau surtout : c'ets vraiment un outil de Maraudeur, de blagueur, de saboteur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry est...). Bref, dans un univers où Harry n'est pas en adoration devant son père et ne cherche pas à lui ressembler, évidemment, c'est voué au désastre xD Pour ce qui est du concierge des Maraudeurs, je ne sais pas, mais je pense que celui de l'époque de Molly Weasley s'appelait comme ça, c'est de lui que m'est venu l'idée x)

Merci à toi aussi **Marie la petite** ! Passe de bonnes fêtes, mange plein de foie gras, tout ça, tout ça x) Bref, profite bien !

Hello **Eliie Evans** x) Aaaaah, c'est trop cool que tu t'attaches au personnage de Matt, c'est l'un de mes préférés x) Je l'ai créé presque par accident, parce qu'il me fallait un prof pour Tourmaline. Puis c'est allé en "oh, il pourrait être Serpentard", et "oh, il pourrait être intelligent", et "oh, ça serai un loup-garou", et... Maintenant j'ai ce perso que j'adore et je regrette terriblement de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus de scènes avec lui x) Pour ce qui est de Cédric : oui, il va en vouloir à Elisa. Beaucoup, même. Mais il est loyal, alors il va prendre sur lui, pas crier ou la traiter avec hargne (comme Ron). Et puis, est-ce que sa rancœur perdurera après l'histoire des dragons ? Pas sûr ! xD

Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi **Aomine** ! Tu as bon pour ce qui est de Maugrey et Apollon, mais tu as faux concernant Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang... Et aussi concernant Hestia. Oui, sa mort n'était pas un accident... Mais non, les raisons de son meurtre sont différentes. Mon intrigue est un sac de nœuds, j'avoue x)

Salut **BlancheEner** ! Le chat d'Elisa s'appelle _Dracarys_ x) Oui, c'ets une référence à _Game Of Thrones_ xDDD Pour ce qui est de Cédric : oui, il est évidemment frustré. Ce sera plus détaillé dans les chapitres suivants, mais même s'il a pris la prédiction d'Isabelle au sérieux, il est en colère et déçu. Il a promis à Elisa d ne pas participer, et il va respecter sa parole... Mais il n'aurais pas promis avec tant de légerté s'il avait su que le Tournoi aurait lieu à Poudlard ! Pour ce qui est de Barty, je ne dis rien, c'est du spoiler x) Sinon, pour ce qui est de Sirius ! Oh là là, il a _vraiment_ mis les pieds dans le plat, j'avoue. Franchement cette rencontre était vouée au désastre depuis le début, entre l'agressivité d'Harry, la fragilité émotionnelle de Sirius, leur impulsivité à tous les deux, et le sujet explosif de James. Bref, il n'y avait _aucun_ moyen que ça se passe bien xD Quant à Lupin... C'est compliqué. Oui, il est lâche. C'est un suiveur, pas un meneur, et il n'a jamais remis en cause les actions de son meneur (James). Il ne les a même jamais vraiment regretté. Dans le canon, après qu'Harry ait vu la Pensine de Rogue, Lupin essaie de minimiser la scène, de dire que ce n'était que des blagues, James était un peu idiot, Rogue l'avait cherché, etc. Il se cherche des excuses. Il regrette d'avoir été _attrapé_ , il regrette d'être _confronté_ à ça, il regrette _qu'Harry_ ait eu à voir ça : mais il n'exprime pas de regret pour ses actions. C'est un hypocrite. Il fait de son mieux, il est gentil, il est loyal, il est doux et patient : mais c'est un _hypocrite_ , et un lâche. Il a probablement pas mal de problème (pauvreté, dépression, stress post-traumatique ?), mais ça n'excuse rien. Bref, j'ai une opinion mitigée de Lupin xD Pour ce qui est de sa lycanthropie, en revanche, je suis d'accord avec toi à 100% : ce n'était pas de sa faute, et il ne méritait pas que ça soit étalé dans la presse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce sujet sera aussi adressé dans la fic =) BREF ! Pour ce qui est de ta question sur les écoles primaires des sorciers : nope, il n'y en a pas. Ni dans le village d'Elisa, ni ailleurs. Les sorciers sont éduqués par des tuteurs : les riches ont plusieurs tuteurs spécialisés pour leurs enfants, et les pauvres font "pot commun" pour payer un tuteur qui sert également de nounou plusieurs jours par semaine. Sinon, ce sont les parents qui enseignent à leurs enfants, et aux enfants des autres. Ils s'organisent. Les sorciers vivent en communauté, après tout : ils doivent avoir des systèmes mis en place. Elisa n'en a pas bénéficié, car Isabelle s'est chargée de toute son éducation sorcière, et Michael l'a placée dans une école primaire Moldue d'un village proche.

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! xDDD Oui, des clairons, ça aurait fait un très bon accompagnement xD Sinon, yep, Elisa va essayer de tout gérer toute seule, se vautrer en beauté, et demander de l'aide. Mais tu va être déçue, ça ne va pas arriver tout de suite. Pour elle, il suffit d'empêcher Harry d'attraper la Coupe, et tout s'arrange. Son approche est DRAMATIQUEMENT différente de celle d'Aurélia dans ta fic. D'un côté, ça lui donne des plans plus adaptables : de l'autre, ça l'isole aussi beaucoup...

Merci **Leaulau** ! Ah, pour Cédric, Elisa a quand même un peu triché : elle a exploité les dons de sa mère, et la confiance de Cédric. C'était un coup bas, je trouve. Finement joué, mais pas honnête. Enfin bref, tu verras comment ça se passe dans ce chapitre !

Hello **Streema** ! Oui, pauvre Sirius x) Il mets les pieds dans le plat, c'est pas gagné. ET oui, les Bishop sont tous très protecteurs d'Harry. Ils l'ont quasiment adopté, en fait x) Comme les Weasley dans le canon, sauf que contrairement aux Weasley qui ont BEAUCOUP d'enfants et sont donc assez habitués à être débordés, les Bishop sont beaucoup plus attentifs. Et puis, alors que les Weasley sont très doués et habitués au bonheur, ce qui les rends confiants et très optimistes... les Bishop ont l'avantage (le désavantage ?) d'avoir une vision un peu plus sombre du monde. Ils savent ce qu'est la maltraitance, la négligence, l'abandon. Ils ont également beaucoup voyagé, ils savent que le monde n'est pas rose, et ils sont beaucoup plus ouverts que les Weasley. D'une certaine façon, ça les rends plus propres à donner à Harry le soutien dont il a besoin : ils ne se contentent pas de l'aimer et de le nourrir, ils savent aussi qu'il a de vrais problèmes, et que les adultes autour d elui n'ont pas toujours ses intérêts à cœur. Voilà. Hum, je me suis laissée emportée x)

Yo **WingedAngelSephiroth** ! Mwahaha, toi aussi tu aimes voir les Maraudeurs jetés à bas de leur piédestal ? C'est vrai que c'est jouissif x) Mais après avoir maltraité un perso, j'en ai souvent pitié, donc... Bah, il n'est pas exclu que mon traitement de Sirius s'améliore x) A voir ! Pour ce qui est de Cédric... Oui, sa promesse combinée avec la volonté de participer au Tournoi d'Elisa, ça va créer des tensions. Mais Cédric est une meilleur ami que Ron, sa réaction ne va pas être de s'isoler. Cela dit, j'en parlerai plus en profondeur dans le Bonus Spécial. Et pour répondre à ta question : je publie à peu près toute les semaines !

Salut **Lamesis** ! Meilleurs vœux à toi aussi =) Pour mes études, bah... Au final, j'ai décidé de postuler un peu partout pour mon stage de l'été, pour m'ouvrir d'autres portes que celles du notariat : mais je vais a priori continuer à m'orienter vers ça. Je vais aussi voir si je peux commercer à chercher un travail dès septembre prochain. Je ne sais pas si je veux poursuivre des études de notaires, mais je ne sais pas non plus si je suis capable de m'immerger dans le monde du travail dès maintenant, alors... Je veux me tester. Et si je fini par faire des études vers un diplôme du notariat, et que je déteste ça, je laisserai tomber. Tout simplement. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas la fin du monde et que ce n'était pas à moi de porter les ambitions de mes parents. Enfin, bref, j'essaie d'être plus détendue vis-à-vis de l'avenir =) Voilà ! Et de ton côté, comment ça va ?

Mwahahaha **AndouilleEtSushi** , j'espère que tu aimes le suspense ! Nope, Harry n'aura pas de vision de Mr Weasley. Mais Elisa accepte ce risque, parce que cet univers a un avantage : l'existence des miroirs communicants ! Grâce à eux, moins de chances qu'Arthur soit buté. D'autant plus que si tout se passe comme Elisa l'a prévu, il n'y aura jamais d'attaque au Ministère. Alors voilà, elle prend le risque. Pour ce qui est de Barty, c'est un spoiler. Mais l'une de tes hypothèses est bonne. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que tu as tout envisagé x) Quant à Cédric, décidément les lecteurs sont partagés à son sujet (participera-t-il ? Tiendra-t-il parole ?). Mais ouais, je vais tenter de le sauver u_u

Coucou **Allan Eddem** ! Oui, les parents d'Elisa trouvent normal qu'elle ait des couteaux de jet, je te rappelle que les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment la même notion de risques que les Moldus x) Et puis, je me balade moi-même avec un spray au poivre, un couteau corse, un couteau suisse, et une carte à lancer tranchante dans mon portefeuille, ce n'est pas si bizarre x) Pour ce qui est d'Elisa cherchant à discuter de sujets avancés : ce n'est souvent pas possible avec les profs, déjà parce qu'ils sont assez stagnants (ils enseignent tous depuis des décennies, et ensuite parce qu'il y a un rapport d'autorité qui fausse un peu la chose. Tu peux difficilement échanger de façon égale avec une personne qui t'es 1) hiérarchiquement supérieure, 2) essaie de ne pas faire de favoritisme, 3) est bien consciente que tu n'aime pas/ n'est pas aimée de ses collègues et amis (comme McGonagall...). Voilà voilà. Pour ce qui est de Matt : faire chercheur indépendant nécessite des fonds, ne serait-ce que pour acheter des trucs à transfigurer, ou du papier pour écrire. Or, Matt est complètement sur la paille. Genre, vivre au jour le jour, maintenir un minimum de dignité, et avoir des vêtements propres, ça lui bouffe tout son temps et tout son argent. Il n'est pas comme Lupin qui peut se réfugier chez les Moldus : il n'a aucun recours, mis à part l'aide de Neal... Et maintenant Tourmaline. Sinon, yep, Maugrey est le vrai x)

Salut **Grippe-Sou** ! Meilleurs vœux à toi aussi =) Mwahahaha, la façon qu'a Elisa de s'entraîner sera expliquée plus tard, tu verras x) Et oui, Sirius a des problèmes. Genre, un GRAVE TRAUMA, pas de psy, une peur oppressante de l'abandon, et l'impression d'être jeté dans un monde inconnu. Il se cramponne à Harry parce que c'est son lien avec le passé : peut importe que ça blesse des gens, que Harry ne soit pas vraiment James... C'est tout ce qu'il a. BREF. Et oui, Apollon l'imposteur, c'est trop évident x) Mais ce qu'il advient de Barty est un spoiler ! x)

Yo **Simpson31** ! Ah ah, contente que ce passage t'ai plu x) Oui, Michael et Isabelle sont très protecteurs, envers Elisa mais aussi envers Harry. En fait, Isabelle ne comptait pas avoir d'enfants (Elisa était un accident) mais Michael aurait adoré avoir une grande famille, et du coup il a immédiatement adopté Harry. Isabelle a simplement suivi le mouvement. Comme sa fille, elle a tendance a vite s'attacher x) BREF ! Nope, Cédric ne participera pas. C'est vrai que ça aurait été fun de voir Elisa le coacher tout au long du Tournoi, mais je me suis décidé pour autre chose !

.

Voilà voilà x) J'ai manqué d'inspi cette semaine, alors je ne ferai pas de "fiche de perso du jour". Cela dit, je pense que j'en ferai une sur Blaise la semaine prochaine, pour vous la poster au prochain chapitre. Et ensuite... Ensuite on passera aux profs de Tourmaline, et à ses fondateurs ! Gwendolyn, Neal, Lester, sa petite-amie Myriam, la directrice Madeline... Et puis, tous les profs : Matt, Cécile, Heremon Odran le Guérisseur, Romaric Clemens le stressé de la vie, Breeda la Moldue, etc. Pour lequel d'entre eux avez-vous une préférence ? Dites-le en commentaire !

Et sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps... Voilà le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le professeur Maugrey**

 **.**

Le lendemain, Elisa se leva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, afin d'assister à la formation des duos parrains-filleuls pour les premières années. Comme elle le souhaitait, Eleanor Branstone fut attribuée à Susan Bones, et Jensen Cory-Bletchley à Zacharias. Comme il y avait presque deux fois plus de premières années que de quatrièmes années, un certain nombre de petits nouveaux se retrouvèrent avec un parrain en troisième année. Ce fut le cas de Finn Murray, parrainé par Edgar Whistler.

Elisa profita du fait que tous les premières années étaient rassemblés, afin de faire de la pub pour le CEM, et distribuer des prospectus. Avec l'excitation du Tournoi, elle doutait que beaucoup d'enfants seraient motivés par des cours supplémentaires, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. En effet, Finn Murray et Laura Madley étaient intéressés. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Ensuite, leur petite troupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. La distribution des emplois du temps lors du repas prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour la classe d'Elisa. Ils étaient désormais en sixième année, et pour chacune des matières qu'ils souhaitaient conserver pour les ASPICS, le professeur Chourave devait s'assurer qu'ils avaient des notes suffisantes.

Elisa avait l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Elle avait consulté sa Carte du Maraudeur, et la personne qui occupait les appartements du professeur de Défense était bien Alastor Maugrey. Cela signifiait que Barty Croupton était quelque part dans la nature… Et ce n'était pas très rassurant.

– De très bonnes notes dans l'ensemble, Miss Bishop ! s'exclama Chourave en voyant les résultats d'Elisa. Un record battu en Sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ? Superbe. Oh, et Minerva sera ravie de voir que vous avez obtenu un _Effort Exceptionnel_ , elle sait que vous avez des difficultés dans sa matière. Tenez-vous vraiment à conserver l'Astronomie et la Divination, cela dit ? Pour un Doctorat, l'Histoire de la Magie et les Potions seraient plus utiles.

Elisa fit la grimace :

– J'ai raté ma BUSE d'Histoire, et je n'ai pas une note de Potions assez haute pour que le professeur Rogue m'accepte dans sa classe. Je n'ai qu'un _Acceptable_ , il lui faut un _Optimal_.

– Je vois, murmura pensivement Chourave. Très bien, dans ce cas. Oh, et le professeur Flitwick vous assignera parfois des travaux supplémentaires, en tant que sponsor. Si cela vous pose des difficultés, venez me voir et je pourrais aménager votre emploi du temps pour vous laisser une ou deux périodes libres afin de faire ces devoirs additionnels.

Peu de temps après, Trisha fut autorisée à garder les matières de son choix, et fila aussitôt en cours de Potions, rapidement suivie par Cédric. Elisa resta plus longtemps : puisqu'elle avait laissé tomber la classe de Rogue, elle avait encore deux heures de libres avant son cours de Divination. Elle passa plutôt aux tables des Serpentard puis des Gryffondor, saluant ses amis de quatrième année, s'enquérant mine de rien de l'avancée du système de parrainage. Et si elle pouvait glisser un mot en faveur du CEM, c'était un bonus, non ?

Somme toute, le système de parrainage était apparemment fonctionnel. Tracey Davies était la marraine de Violette Thatcham. Drago Malefoy s'était vu attribué comme filleul le jeune Graham Pritchard. Flora Carrow, la plus responsable des jumelles, avait également un protégé : Joey Murray.

Chez les Gryffondor, c'était Harry qui avait adopté Primrose Thatcham, afin d'échapper à Dennis Crivey. Dennis avait du coup été confié à Isaac Buttermere, le petit frère de Trisha, qui était en troisième année. Ron était le parrain d'un dénommé Jimmy Peakes, et Hermione avait été nommée marraine d'une gamine du nom de Nathalie McDonald. Gabriel Murray avait été confié à Seamus Finnigan, et ils discutaient déjà de football avec animation. Bref, dans l'ensemble, tout avait l'air de bien se passer.

– Tu vas te présenter au Tournoi ? fit Ron avec avidité.

– J'hésite encore, lâcha Elisa.

Elle n'avait pas encore appelé sa mère. Elle avait un peu peur de lui annoncer, en fait. Elle passait son temps à affoler ses pauvres parents…

– Comment tu peux hésiter ? s'insurgea Ron. Moi, je veux entrer là-dedans !

– Ce n'est pas si simple, grimaça Elisa. Cédric a déjà décidé de ne pas participer, du coup tout le monde attend de moi que je le remplace. Et, bon, d'accord, je serai plutôt fière de le faire. Mais c'est une compétition dangereuse, et je ne sais pas comment mes parents le vivraient si je me mettais volontairement en péril.

– Ils ont l'air de te faire confiance pourtant, sourcilla Harry.

– C'est compliqué, soupira la jeune fille. Beaucoup d'élèves sont enthousiastes parce qu'ils pensent que toute compétition organisée par l'école et le Ministère sera sûre, mais mes parents ne font confiance ni à Poudlard ni au Ministère. Savoir que j'entre dans un tournoi qui a déjà fait des morts, ça va être mauvais pour leur tension.

– Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha Hermione.

Bien conscience du fait que leurs filleuls écoutaient avidement la conversation, Elisa haussa les épaules avec embarras :

– Eh bien, je me sens coupable d'inquiéter plein de gens, et je me sens inquiète à l'idée de pouvoir mourir… Mais…

Elle se pencha vers le Trio d'Or, et souffla :

– Je veux y entrer. Je veux y participer. Et je veux vraiment, _vraiment_ gagner.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration triomphale, et Ron et Harry se penchèrent en avant, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elisa se redressa en riant :

– Mais déjà, il faut que je fête mon anniversaire ! Et j'ai jusqu'à Halloween pour me décider, rien ne presse !

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand Hermione la retint :

– Attends ! J'ai eu une idée à propos des elfes de maison, on pourra en discuter après les cours ?

Elisa cligna des yeux. Hermione était très impliquée dans la protection des elfes depuis plus de deux ans. Jusque-là, cependant, son action s'était cantonnée à l'apprentissage de leur culture ainsi que de la législation qui les entourait. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé dans le canon, Hermione n'avait jamais vu d'elfe maltraité. L'amélioration de leur sort lui paraissait moralement nécessaire, mais pas _urgente_.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait inventé ?

– Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

– Super, sourit la petite Gryffondor. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque, alors !

Elisa acquiesça, amusée, puis s'en alla d'un pas léger. Derrière elle, les trois filleuls du Trio avaient déjà pris la clef des champs pour bavarder avec leurs propres amis. L'histoire de la participation d'Elisa au Tournoi devait leur paraître plus intéressant que le sort des elfes de maison.

Elle savait que le Trio se montrerait discret au sujet de son désir d'entrer dans la compétition, mais leurs trois filleuls allaient propager la rumeur comme un feu de forêt : Elisabeth Bishop allait entrer dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les gens allaient en parler, l'interroger dessus, l'y presser. Et quand Elisa mettrait son nom dans le Coupe, elle aurait simplement l'air de céder à la pression de ses pairs, d'accomplir ce qu'elle percevait comme son devoir. Personne n'imaginerait qu'elle avait écarté Cédric du jeu pour prendre sa place, oh non.

 _Très subtil de ta part !_ la félicita une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Tom Jedusor.

Elisa dressa ses murailles d'Occlumancie, étouffant le murmure derrière une barrière de silence. Puis, avec un sourire forcé, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle.

Elle ne se débarrasserait jamais de ce murmure insidieux à l'intérieur de son cerveau, apparemment.

Elle aurait voulu se changer les idées en discutant du CEM avec Takashi. Malheureusement son ami japonais n'était pas là, était déjà parti en cours de Potions. Cependant, son camarade Aaron Woodbridge était encore là. Après s'être renseigné au sujet des duos de parrains-filleuls (plusieurs troisièmes années avaient été nommés parrains, mais pas Luna, malheureusement !), Elisa approcha donc Aaron pour se renseigner au sujet de la première séance du CEM.

– Takashi a quatre intéressés parmi les premières années, l'informa Aaron. C'est moins que l'année dernière, mais avec le Tournoi, les gens avaient autre chose en tête. Il m'a dit de te dire que pour la première réunion, ça peut se faire un vendredi après-midi. Normalement, c'est le jour de l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais comme il n'y a pas de Quidditch cette année…

Elisa hocha la tête. C'était une bonne idée. Cela dit, beaucoup de Serdaigle (qui écoutaient mine de rien) se rembrunirent à ce rappel. Elisa les prit en pitié, et haussa un peu la voix :

– Je crois que Cédric veut organiser des matchs amicaux pour que personne ne perde la main. Transmets ça à l'équipe de Quidditch de ta Maison, d'accord ? Il y aura peut-être des intéressés.

Du coup, pour être impartiale, elle repassa par la table des Serpentard pour faire passer le même message (Heather Thatcham était en Potions, ainsi que Terence Higgs, mais Adrian Pucey se montra très intéressé), puis par la table des Gryffondor (la plupart de l'équipe était en cours, mais Katie Bell sauta presque au cou d'Elisa quand elle lui annonça la nouvelle).

Même en traînant, Elisa avait toujours une heure et demie à tuer avant le début de son cours de Divination. Avec un profond soupir, elle prit donc sa plume, et écrivit une longue lettre à ses parents, leur racontant la rentrée, le succès du plan de parrainage, mais surtout la renaissance du Tournoi. Elle insista sur le fait que ça serait sous haute surveillance, qu'elle avait très envie de participer, et qu'elle avait déjà droit à des leçons privées de Flitwick… Ce qui n'était qu'une légère exagération. Elle posta la lettre avec l'un des hiboux de l'école, se sentant vaguement coupable de ne pas avoir utilisé son miroir. Mais eh, c'était le genre de conversation qu'elle préférait ne pas avoir face à face pour l'instant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si sa mère lui interdisait de participer ?! Elle ne pouvait pas _renoncer_ !

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Non, elle ne renoncerait pas. Mais participer malgré l'interdiction de sa mère serait difficile à expliquer.

Et surtout… Si elle entrait son nom dans la Coupe, mais qu'elle n'était pas choisie ?

Elle avait déjà plusieurs plans de prévue dans cette optique, mais aucun d'eux n'avait autant de chances de réussite que le plan dans lequel elle entrait dans le Tournoi. Et si jamais un autre champion était désigné, et que ce champion mourrait à la place de Cédric… A cause de son inaction… Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais si elle était choisie, et qu'elle mourrait ? Ou, pire, si elle était choisie, et qu'elle échouait ? Qu'elle laissait Voldemort revenir, qu'elle laissait Harry mourir ?!

 _Une chose à la fois_ , se morigéna-t-elle en renforçant ses murailles d'Occlumancie. _D'abord, participer au Tournoi. Ensuite… Ensuite, le reste._

Comme le lui avait dit un jour Gwendolyn, tout était une affaire de découpage. Se concentrer sur une étape à la fois, ça permettait de ne pas paniquer devant l'ampleur de la tâche. C'est sûr que si on reculait de trois pas pour admirer la taille d'un mur à construire, ça paraissait infini. Mais il suffisait de poser une pierre à la fois, sans se prendre la tête, et c'était terminé avant même qu'on le réalise.

Elisa regarda sa montre digitale, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en réalisant qu'il était presque l'heure de se rendre en cours de Divination. Elle se dirigea donc vers la tour de Trelawney, espérant vaguement que le cours lui changerait les idées.

Il y avait très peu d'élèves qui avaient choisi la Divination pour les ASPICS. Beaucoup pensaient que cette matière n'était qu'une blague. Bon, techniquement, Trelawney était très portée sur le dramatique, c'était vrai. Mais si on était attentif, il n'était pas difficile de voir que ceux qui prenaient la matière au sérieux recevaient une leçon sérieuse, tandis que ceux qui faisaient des pitreries étaient ignorés par la prof, qui feignait de ne pas voir qu'ils se moquaient d'elle.

Par exemple Adrian Pucey, qui pionçait à longueur de cours, pouvait débiter toutes les élucubrations qu'il voulait et Trelawney lui fichait la paix : tandis que Trisha et Elisa, qui se donnaient la peine de faire leurs devoirs, avaient droit à de petits conseils et à des recommandations de grimoires anciens.

Elisa ne savait pas si Trelawney agissait ainsi parce qu'elle aimait faire des prédictions sinistres aux élèves dissipés, ou juste parce qu'elle était épouvantée à l'idée de les confronter, et préférait prétendre que ça faisait partie de son cours. Elle penchait pour la seconde option. Dans le canon, la confrontation terrifiait Trelawney au point de la pousser à l'alcoolisme et à l'hystérie…

– On n'est que cinq ? s'étonna Trisha en rejoignant Elisa à leur table.

– Et que des filles apparemment, rajouta Elisa avec surprise en parcourant la salle du regard.

Il y avait Elisa et Trisha elles-mêmes : une fille de Serdaigle nommée Patricia Simpson : une autre Serdaigle qui faisait partie du CEM et qui s'appelait Hazel Kirby : et une des Serpentard snobinarde qui n'adressait jamais la parole à Elisa, nommée Adélaïde Murton.

– Bienvenue, murmura la voix éthérée de Trelawney tandis que leur enseignante sortait d'un coin d'ombre comme un fantôme enveloppé de voiles. Vous êtes ici car vous avez choisi d'étudier l'art de la Divination jusqu'aux ASPICS, tandis que vos camarades ont renoncé à déchiffrer l'avenir. Votre présence ici témoigne d'un certain Don, mais surtout de votre volonté d'ouvrir votre Troisième Œil. Puisqu'à présent seuls les élèves véritablement motivés sont rassemblés, vos leçons seront désormais plus détaillées.

Trisha et Elisa échangèrent un regard réjoui. Trelawney continua :

– Nous commenceront par étudier les différentes formes de manifestation du Troisième Œil, puis nous nous efforceront de découvrir l'instrument de Divination le plus adapté à chacune d'entre vous…

Trelawney faisait rarement des leçons théoriques (trop d'opportunités pour les élèves flemmards de roupiller ou de discuter), mais apparemment, elle aimait ça. Elle leur raconta avec ferveur les méthodes utilisées par la Pythie de Delphes, puis les prédictions des voyants célèbres, et quelles méthodes ils utilisaient chacun pour déchiffrer l'avenir. Elisa l'avait rarement vue aussi animée, ponctuant son histoire de gestes soudains qui faisaient voler ses foulards, les yeux brillants de passion, sa voix prenant des accents mystiques au paroxysme de son récit.

Les élèves apprirent donc que les Oracles étaient toujours des femmes. Un homme pouvait avoir le Troisième Œil, bien sûr, mais pas être un Oracle. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait faire que des prédictions (qui étaient énoncées de manière volontaire, et pouvaient changer avec l'avenir) et non pas des prophéties (involontaires, car du fait d'un plus grand pouvoir qui s'exprimait à travers l'Oracle : et impossibles à changer).

Devenir un Oracle était impossible : on naissait capable de prophétie, ou pas. En revanche, ouvrir son Troisième Œil et faire des prédictions, c'était à la portée de n'importe qui, si on se donnait un peu de mal. Les filles avaient cependant plus de facilité à déchiffrer l'avenir, car la société développait leur sensibilité et leur empathie, tandis que les hommes se voulaient être des durs et se fermaient aux arts les plus subtils de la magie. Elisa trouvait ça cohérent, bien qu'un peu réducteur.

Bref, ce fut une leçon très instructive, même s'ils ne touchèrent pas une seule boule de cristal. Elisa avait rarement pris autant de notes. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la classe, Trelawney leur assigna également un certain nombre de devoirs : elle confia à chacun une liste de cinq méthodes de Divination (lecture des flammes, méditation, étude des étoiles, tarot, etc.) et leur demanda de faire des recherches dessus pour essayer de deviner quelle méthode leur conviendrait le mieux.

– C'était vraiment génial, fit joyeusement Trisha tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours. Pourquoi elle ne fait pas ça avant les BUSES ?

Elisa haussa très haut les sourcils :

– Imagine un peu ce qu'Adrian ferait dans un cours théorique de Divination. Ou pire, les jumeaux Weasley !

– … Tu marques un point, grimaça Trisha. Ce genre de leçon n'est vraiment faite que pour les gens qui sont sincèrement intéressés…

Après la Divination, elles eurent un cours de Runes Anciennes, où le professeur Babbling leur donna directement une interrogation sur quelles combinaisons des runes pouvaient produire les mêmes effets que tel Sortilèges. Heureusement qu'Elisa travaillait sur ça avec ses formules runes explosives, et que cela lui avait permis de réviser, car ce fut un désastre pour tout le reste de la classe.

Ensuite, elles avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, qu'elles passèrent à la bibliothèque pour entamer leurs devoirs. A midi, elles retrouvèrent le reste de leur classe pour le déjeuner, où Cédric se lamenta qu'Hagrid avait obligé leur classe à s'occuper de bestioles particulièrement dangereuses nommées Scroutt à Pétard.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'animal, fit Heidi d'un ton dubitatif. Elles appartiennent à la catégorie des créatures dangereuses ?

– Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles soient légales, grogna Raashid qui avait une large brûlure sur la main à cause de ces satanés bestioles.

Elisa faillit s'étrangler avec son poulet. Oh oh, elle avait oublié cet élément du canon. Est-ce qu'elle devait s'en mêler ?

… Nope, elle avait déjà assez de choses de prévues. Et puis, gérer des scorpions mutants cracheurs de feu, ça forgeait le caractère, non ?

– On a quoi cet après-midi ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

– Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Gryffondor, lâcha Heidi après avoir vérifié son emploi du temps. Et ensuite, Arithmancie pour ceux qui ont gardé l'option. Je me demande quel type de prof est Maugrey…

Oui, Elisa se posait la même question.

 **oOoOoOo**

Leur premier cours avec Maugrey Fol-Œil fut pour le moins instructif. Dès leur arrivée, Maugrey leur ordonna de ranger leurs livres. Il fit l'appel, lisant sa liste avec son œil normal et fixant chaque élève avec son œil magique orbite.

– Ce n'est pas aussi lamentable que ce que je craignais, commença-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Créatures obscures, duel, sorts protecteurs, contre-maléfices, hum ? Vous avez de la chance que Lupin ait un peu remonté le niveau. Qui parmi vous pense avoir une chance sérieuse s'il affronte un mage noir ?

Les jumeaux Weasley levèrent aussitôt la main, comme Rhonda. Ils furent suivis plus lentement par Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, puis par Heidi Macavoy, Cédric, Trisha… Elisa prit sérieusement le temps d'y réfléchir, puis leva la main à son tour. A la fin, ils avaient tous le bras en l'air.

– Oh vraiment ? se moqua Fol-Œil en prenant un air sinistre. Combien d'entre vous pensent réellement pouvoir affronter en duel un sorcier qui lance des Impardonnables, dont les malédictions n'ont pas de contre-sort, qui est vif, agile, _impitoyable_ , et qui n'a pas d'autre but que de vous _massacrer_ ?!

Un grand nombre de main se baissèrent, certaines de façon immédiate, d'autres après un instant d'hésitation. Rhonda garda la main levée, et Elisa aussi. Angelina et les jumeaux Weasley également.

– TOI ! aboya Maugrey en se tournant vers Angelina, qui sursauta. Un mage noir te jette un sort informulé de couleur violette, que fais-tu ?

– Je, euh…

– TROP TARD ! C'était un Maléfice de Retournement d'Entrailles, un Charme du Bouclier aurait suffi. Tu es trop lente ! TOI !

– Oui monsieur ! sursauta George (ou Fred).

– Au détour d'une ruelle fréquentée, un sort fuse dans ta direction, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'esquive !

– Et le passant derrière toi prend en pleine tête le sort qui t'étais destiné et meurt sur le coup ! Pas assez d'attention à ton environnement ! TOI !

Rhonda se raidit :

– Oui ?

– Dans le parc, un homme surgit d'un buisson et te désarme par surprise, que fais-tu ?

– Je… Il me _désarme_ ?! Mais… !

– Pas de préparations préalables ? Pas de baguette de rechange ? Tu dépends entièrement d'un bout de bois qu'un simple sortilège peut t'arracher ! Qui ici a une autre arme que sa baguette magique, hein ?!

Elisa hésita une seconde, parce que nom d'un Cerbère ! Maugrey était quand même vachement flippant. Puis elle leva la main. L'œil magique de l'enseignant se riva sur elle, et l'ex-Auror tourna ensuite la tête pour la regarder avec ses deux yeux. L'effet était immensément glauque.

– Bishop. Pourquoi des couteaux ?

Elle se rappela après un instant de surprise que son œil magique pouvait voir à travers les objets. Maugrey avait sans doute repéré les couteaux de lancer sous ses manches dès le début de la leçon.

– Je suis douée au lancé, répondit la Poufsouffle avec autant d'assurance que possible.

– Voyez-vous ça ! rigola Fol-Œil. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un découpé par une lame, Bishop ? C'est pas du joli, tout ce sang. Tu aurais le cran de le faire ?

Elisa déglutit en se souvenant du sang qui se répandait dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle rassembla son courage, et lâcha d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus ferme :

– Je ne sais pas.

Quand elle avait poignardé Lockhart, ça avait été dans le feu de l'action. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais faire la même chose de sang-froid…

– De la franchise, c'est bien, approuva Maugrey. Ne surestimez jamais votre cran. Face à un choix difficile, tous ceux parmi vous qui clament être des durs se pisseront dessus. Et l'ennemi profitera de votre indécision pour frapper. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Tout le monde sursauta.

– Il y en d'autres qui sous-estiment leur soif de sang, reprit sombrement leur professeur. Ils se retrouvent dans un combat et s'y noient. Ils commettent des actes irréfléchis, qu'ils regrettent par la suite. Ils se laissent emporter par la colère, ils deviennent imprudents, et ils commettent des erreurs dont l'ennemi profite pour frapper. Ça aussi, c'est dangereux !

Il balaya du regard la classe, puis grogna :

– C'est sur ça que je vais me concentrer avec votre année. Trouver vos forces, vos faiblesses, vos limites. Vous donner de bons réflexes, et une attitude adaptée. Vous apprendre que gagner, c'est juste être le dernier debout ! Pas besoin de faire l'étalage de tout votre arsenal ou de montrer à quel point vous avez une bonne maîtrise de votre baguette, vous devez avant tout apprendre à survivre dans un vrai combat aussi longtemps que possible. Et ça vaut pour n'importe quel type de combat ! Un duel classique, mais aussi une embuscade dans la forêt, ou une tentative de meurtre dans votre propre maison ! Attendez-vous à beaucoup de leçons pratiques. La plupart auront lieu en extérieur, alors je vous conseille d'avoir un équipement adapté.

Plusieurs élèves avaient l'air fascinés, et d'autres réjouis. Mais l'un des garçons de Poufsouffle (Gabriel Tate, qui n'avait eu sa BUSE en Défense que de justesse) rassembla son courage à deux mains, et protesta en bredouillant :

– M-Mais on ne s'entraîne pas pour devenir des Aurors !

L'œil magique de Maugrey se riva sur lui :

– Tu voudrais des leçons théoriques comme l'année dernière, mon gars ?

– Euh, fit Gabriel pétrifié. C'est sur ça que porteront les examens, non ?

– Les _examens_ ?! Peuh ! Les élèves plus jeunes que vous ont droit à des leçons théoriques, parce qu'ils ont avant tout besoin de _savoir_ ce qui les attends. Vous, vous avez passé vos BUSES : vous êtes considérés comme ayant atteint votre majorité intellectuelle, sinon légale. Vous savez _déjà_ ce qui vous attend, et si vous ne savez pas, je vais y remédier dans les deux mois à venir. Vous n'avez plus besoin de théorie, vous avez besoin de mettre en application ce que vous avez appris ! Si vous avez choisi la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour vos ASPICS, vous êtes intéressés par son usage dans la vie réelle, pas par la lecture de vieux grimoires. Compris ?

Gabriel se tassa sur sa chaise en hochant la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Maugrey grogna, puis reporta son regard sur le reste de la classe.

– On va commencer par une évaluation rapide, puisque Mr Tate veut de la théorie. Non, rangez vos plumes : ça sera oral. Réfléchissez au sort le plus dangereux que vous connaissez, et que vous auriez le cran d'utiliser sur autrui. Imaginez-vous en train de le lancer sur une personne, en train de la faire souffrir. Voilà, vous l'avez ? Toi, Diggory. Quel sort ?

– Le… Le Maléfice Cuisant.

– T'es un tendre. On fera avec. Weasley !

– Le Maléfice d'Etranglement.

– Dangereux, potentiellement mortel, mais lent à agir. Trop clinquant. Bishop !

Elisa enfoui au fond de son esprit le Sectumsempra, le Maléfice de la Crucifixion, et les autres sortilèges noirs que Tom Jedusor lui avait appris. Laisser connaitre l'étendue de son savoir en magie noire à Maugrey Fol-Œil serait vraiment une erreur magistrale. Et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le cran d'utiliser ce genre de sort sur quelqu'un…

– Le Maléfice Casse-Os.

–Hum. Immédiat et douloureux, mais il y a plus efficace. Spinnet !

Et cela continua deux heures. Il leur demanda quels étaient leurs sorts les plus puissants, quels étaient leurs charmes défensifs les plus sophistiqués, il leur demanda s'ils avaient déjà participé à des duels, puis s'ils avaient déjà combattu en équipe, ou dans des affrontements où les nombres d'adversaires étaient inégaux. Sans surprise, Elisa était la seule à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir battu trois adversaires à elle toute seule : mais ce fait de gloire, qui avait tant impressionné les gens quatre ans plus tôt, n'arracha à Maugrey qu'un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle s'en sentit très vexée.

Maugrey les harcela de questions sur leurs capacités, puis sur leurs expériences, pendant presque toute la leçon. Il lâchait parfois quelques bribes de savoir, comme le fait que le Maléfice d'Etranglement traversait les murs, ou que la Stupéfixion s'estompait au bout d'un délai qui dépendait de la puissance du sort et de la corpulence de la victime. Il les cuisina aussi sur des définitions légales, comme « _est-ce un Sortilège ou un Maléfice ?_ », ou bien « _quels sont les maléfices les plus sévèrement punis par la loi ?_ ».

A la fin du cours, il leur donna pour devoir la tâche de réviser tous les sorts de combat qu'ils connaissaient, et les élèves s'en allèrent en discutant avec excitation. Lupin avait été un bon prof, mais Maugrey leur donnait vraiment l'impression de se préparer à la vie réelle.

Cédric partit de son côté pour parler avec le professeur Chourave de son idée d'organisation de matchs amicaux de Quidditch. Trisha et un bon nombre des Poufsouffle l'accompagnèrent, pour lui servir de soutien moral. Elisa, quant à elle, se rendit directement à la bibliothèque pour y attendre Hermione, et commencer ses devoirs. Elle connaissait un sacré paquet de sorts et de maléfices, et il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à l'éditer un peu pour monter à Maugrey qu'elle était doué, mais sans qu'il devine qu'elle avait trempé dans la magie noire. Pour ça, elle allait devoir chercher les références de plusieurs sorts, alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

– Alors, marmonna-t-elle en prenant sa plume. _Flippendo_ , bien sûr, le Repoustout… Puis le Sortilège de Désarmement… Le Maléfice du Saucisson… Le Sortilège d'Entrave… Le Sortilège Explosif, _Expulso_ , et le Maléfice Explosif, _Confringo_ …

Le _Flashbang_ était un atout qu'elle comptait garder dans sa manche, et en plus ce n'était pas exactement un sort de combat. Elle ne le nota pas. Elle ne nota pas non plus le _Fulgura_ , le Maléfice Electrisant qu'elle avait inventé avec Tom Jedusor. En modulant sa puissance, ce sortilège pouvait immobiliser quelqu'un, le torturer, ou lui griller les neurones. Ce n'était pas exactement un truc qu'elle voulait mettre par écrit.

– _Bombarda_ , pour rester dans les trucs qui explosent. Ensuite, le _Furonculus_ , c'est toujours utile, et _Rictumsempra_ aussi. Et le Sortilège de Stupéfixion, évidemment, c'est un classique. Hum, quoi d'autre… Oh ! _Incarcerem_ , c'est un bon.

Elle nota également _Misséos_ , le Maléfice Casse-Os qu'elle avait un jour utilisé contre Helen. On arrivait à présent dans les sortilèges les plus sombres qu'elle connaissait. Elle décida de ne pas noter les pires : le Sectumsempra, et le Maléfice d'Empalement, inventés par le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. C'était le genre de truc que Maugrey reconnaîtrait immédiatement. Elle mit également de côté les pires sorts appris sous la tutelle de Tom : Maléfice de Suffocation, et le Maléfice de Cruxifixion.

En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle était aussi inoffensive qu'un agneau. Déjà parce qu'elle voulait de bonnes notes, et qu'elle aimait briller : et ensuite, parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas crédible. Elisa avait la réputation d'une personne douée au combat. Dumbledore lui-même savait qu'elle avait été entraînée par le journal de Jedusor, et il l'avait sans doute répété à Maugrey. Non, Elisa ne pouvait pas prétendre être une gentille Poufsouffle innocente, pas avec ce prof-là…

– _Incendio_ , murmura-t-elle en écrivant le sort et ses effets. Et pour rester dans la pyromanie, le degré d'au-dessus avec _Ignirato_ , le Maléfice d'Embrasement qui ne s'éteint pas avec de l'eau.

 _Incendio_ créait un feu : mais _Ignirato_ créait des flammes qui consumaient sans avoir besoin d'oxygène. Elles ne pouvaient être éteintes qu'avec un sortilège de glace très puissant, ou la disparition de tout combustible. Du coup, Elisa prit le temps de feuilleter un grimoire pour s'assurer qu'Ignirato n'était pas classé comme un sortilège de magie noire.

Après avoir vérifié l'histoire et la classification légale de ces sorts, elle nota également _Glacius_ , qui gelait la cible, et _Frigidum Captus_ , qui créait congelait sa victime dans un bloc de glace. Puis elle passa aux sorts de protection qu'elle connaissait. La liste était plus courte : _Protego_ , le Charme du Boulier classique, et _Protego Maxima_ , la variante que lui avait apprise Tom. A part ça, elle connaissait le Sortilège du Patronus, et c'était tout. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne plus de sorts défensifs, c'était une grosse lacune !

Elle se relut. Elle avait une liste assez impressionnante, même en y ayant supprimé ses créations originales, et ses sorts de magie noire. Elle n'avait même pas parlé des divers sorts du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ou de ses sorts de soin, alors que tout pouvait être utile dans une bataille. En fait, elle était presque arrivée au bout de son parchemin. Afin de remplir la dernière ligne, elle nota donc un dernier sort utile : le _Lévicorpus_.

Ses devoirs de Défense étant bouclés, elle s'attaqua à ceux de Divination. Elle était en train de consulter un grimoire sur la divination par la lecture des nuages (une des formes de divination qui lui semblait des plus ennuyeuses !), lorsqu'Hermione fit son entrée. Elle était suivie par Harry et Ron, qui chuchotaient avec animation.

– Tu as déjà des devoirs ? fit Ron avec horreur en voyant les grimoires sur la table d'Elisa.

– Divination, soupira celle-ci en repoussant les livres pour faire de la place aux nouveaux arrivants. Après les BUSES, Trelawney arrête de raconter du flan parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a des élèves motivés, mais en contrepartie, elle nous donne du vrai travail.

Ron sembla horrifié, et décida sur-le-champ d'arrêter ses études de Divination au niveau des BUSES. Hermione, elle, roula des yeux et s'assit à côté d'Elisa, avant de faire glisser vers elle un rouleau de parchemin couvert de notes divisés en paragraphes nets.

– J'ai pas mal réfléchi à comment améliorer le sort des elfes, commença-t-elle. Et au final, il faut que l'impulsion vienne des hautes sphères de la société. Le Ministère, le Magenmagot, le Conseil des Guildes, ou même l'aristocratie. J'ai regardé l'histoire de toutes les évolutions majeures de la société au cours des derniers siècles, la communauté sorcière a vraiment très peu d'évolutions sociales qui se sont faites par impulsion populaire.

– Vraiment ? sourcilla Elisa. Je n'ai jamais fait de recherches là-dessus…

– Oh, tu pourras regarder mes notes. En fait, il ya une explication très simple à ça : grâce à la magie, les classes moyennes et pauvres de la société ne connaissent pas la misère, ni la faim, ni de véritable détresse. Leur existence est confortable, et le temps leur garantie l'avancée sociale de leur famille. En fait, à partir du moment où leur famille reste Sang-Pure assez longtemps, ils peuvent se marier avec des familles de plus en plus riches, à la recherche du bon… pedigree. C'est assez fascinant, en fait. C'est ça, le genre de chose qu'on devrait étudier en cours d'Histoire de la Magie !

Harry toussota, et Hermione rougit avant de revenir au sujet initial :

– Mais bref. Pour améliorer le sort des elfes, l'impulsion doit venir de la haute société, et Merlin sait que _ces gens-là_ ne vont pas agir parce qu'ils sont poussés par leur _sens moral_. Du coup, cet été, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Tracey, à Sue et à Zacharias, et je suis arrivée à ceci !

Elle brandit fièrement ses notes.

– Des améliorations du sort des elfes, formulées de manière à ce qu'elles semblent bénéficier au Ministère. Par exemple : les elfes libres ne devraient pas être traqués par le Ministère car cela dilapide les impôts de tous les citoyens, alors installer un refuge bénévole serait préférable. J'ai même une solution pour que le refuge soit financé par les paiements de gens qui désirent avoir un elfe "de seconde main". Zacharias m'a aidé à formuler ça pour que ça soit suffisamment snob !

Elisa lut le papier. Effectivement, réalisa-t-elle avec un certain ahurissement. Il y avait une proposition pour que les elfes reçoivent l'interdiction de s'infliger des blessures dont la guérison excédait une journée, car un elfe maltraité devenait généralement infirme, et était ensuite libéré par son maître pour s'en débarrasser, ce qui bien sûr occasionnait des dépenses pour le Ministère chargé de s'occuper des registres des elfes. Il y avait une proposition pour que les elfes soient payés (quelques Noises, par exemple), comme une sorte d'assurance au cas où ils seraient libérés : bien sûr, les maîtres qui paieraient leurs elfes auraient droit à des déductions d'impôt, et ce pactole permettrait à un elfe libéré de subvenir à ses besoins au lieu de dépendre du Ministère. Il y avait même une proposition pour que les jeunes elfes restent avec leur mère jusqu'à l'âge adulte, afin de ne pas faire peser le fardeau de leur éducation sur leur acheteur.

C'était incroyable. C'était formulé comme si ça avait été écrit par Lucius Malefoy ou tout autre connard sans cœur, mais avec une intention humaniste qui ne pouvait venir que d'Hermione Granger. Elisa leva les yeux vers la petite Gryffondor, impressionnée.

– Alors ? fit nerveusement Hermione.

– C'est… C'est brillant. Sérieusement, c'est génial. Et encore mieux, c'est réaliste. Ça a une vraie chance de passer.

L'adolescente s'éclaira :

– J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait créer une sorte d'association qui promouvrait l'idée d'améliorer le statut des elfes. Au départ, ça évoluerait uniquement à Poudlard, puis j'espérais que certains enfants en parleraient à leurs parents, ce genre de chose… Et c'est là que les propositions pourraient être avancées devant le Magenmagot.

– Super-idée, approuva Elisa. Par exemple, je suis sûre qu'Ambre et Astoria seraient intéressées, et la mère d'Astoria siège au Magenmagot !

Ambre, jeune Née-Moldue de Poufsouffle, était métisse : l'amélioration du sort des esclaves des sorciers était une cause qui la ferait bondir. Quant à Astoria… Eh bien. Elle était une Sang-Pure et élevée comme telle, mais elle était également d'une grande gentillesse.

– Tu as une idée de nom pour cette association ? demanda quand même Elisa avec prudence, appréhendant un peu la SALE du canon.

– L'Organisation pour la Progression du Traitement des Elfes de Maison ! répondit aussitôt Hermione avec fierté. C'est Tracey qui l'a trouvé ! L'acronyme est parfait, ça fait OPTEM. C'est assez court pour en faire des badges ou pour placer ça dans une discussion, et le préfixe « opt » évoque le mot « optimal », qui a une connotation positive…

– Je vois que tu as vraiment fait tes recherches, s'amusa Elisa.

– J'y ai passé presque tout mon été, fit fièrement Hermione.

– Elle a filé des prospectus à Percy après la Coupe de Quidditch, l'informa Ron. Si même mon psychorigide de frère n'a rien trouvé à redire, c'est sûr que les coincés du Magenmagot vont tout gober !

– J'ai aidé aussi, pointa Harry. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de demander conseil à des Sang-Purs pour savoir quel angle d'attaque avoir. Un peu ce que tu as fait à Tourmaline, Elisa, pour convaincre les parents de Cracmols de laisser leurs enfants aller à l'école.

La Poufsouffle sursauta presque.

Tourmaline ! Elle avait été si absorbée par la rentrée et son inquiétude vis-à-vis du Tournoi qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de la rentrée pour les élèves de Tourmaline. Le premier jour de travail de Cécile, de Romaric, de Matt ! Bon sang, elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi distraite !

– J'ai complètement oublié d'appeler Matt ! pesta-t-elle en fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac à la recherche de son miroir communiquant.

Ron haussa très haut les sourcils :

– C'est ton petit-ami ?

– Mon pe… Non, et pourquoi tous les Weasley sont si intéressés par ma vie sentimentale ?! Non, Matt est un ami, et un prof à Tourmaline, et c'était sa rentrée aujourd'hui ! Oh, il faut que j'appelle Madeline avant…

Les trois Gryffondor émirent un même « oooh » de compréhension, même si Harry avait l'air de rigoler sous cape. Elisa finit par mettre la main sur son miroir, et jeta un Sort de Silence informulé autour de la table pour éviter que le bruit n'attire Mrs Pince. Après réflexion, elle décida d'appeler Madeline, la directrice, avant d'appeler Matt lui-même.

C'était un bon choix, parce que Madeline décrocha immédiatement.

– Elisa ! s'exclama aussitôt la Cracmole avec ravissement. Je me doutais bien que tu allais appeler. Ça s'est passé comme sur des roulettes !

La jeune Poufsouffle s'affaissa de soulagement. Bon, elle ne s'attendait pas une catastrophe, non plus, mais… C'était tout de même un soulagement.

Le Trio d'Or en profita pour saluer Madeline (Hermione et Ron, qui ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, se montrèrent raisonnablement impressionnés), puis la directrice de Tourmaline se lança avec enthousiasme dans le récit de la rentrée. Les élèves étaient arrivés la veille, entre midi et vingt heures, par Cheminette, Transplanage accompagné, ou bien en MagicoBus. Ils avaient été séparés en deux classes, selon leur âge : en effet, ils avaient de onze ans à seize ans. Ensuite, on leur avait attribué des dortoirs, on leur avait expliqué les règles de l'école, on avait répondu à leurs questions. Puis ils avaient passé la journée à faire connaissance et à explorer l'école. Un grand nombre d'élèves étaient pétrifiés, car n'ayant jamais quitté leur quartier ou même leur maison. Brian Bowman (le petit frère Cracmol de Neal et de Gwendolyn) faisait partie de ceux-là.

Aujourd'hui, ça avait été le premier jour de cours. Tous les profs étaient sur les dents. Il y avait eu quelques faux-pas, comme par exemple le fait que certains élèves avaient été élevés par des familles de Sang-Purs très racistes, et étaient donc tombés des nues en apprenant qu'il y avait des Moldus parmi les enseignants. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout s'était déroulé parfaitement. Matt avait commencé son cours de Théorie Magique en parlant des balais volants, ce qui avait vivement intéressé sa classe. Eugène Edgecombe (le prof de maths) avait eu un succès plus mitigé, mais il savait s'y prendre avec les enfants. Cécile Engelhorn avait fait découvrir le cinéma à ses élèves. Breeda Connolly avait fait exploser du sodium dans de l'eau pour son premier cours, et il y avait déjà six petits Cracmols qui avaient décidé de devenir chimistes plus tard.

– Bref, ça a été une journée chargée, mais on est plutôt fiers de nous ! conclut Madeline. Il n'y a eu aucun mort, chaque prof a réussi à établir un bon contact avec les élèves, tout le monde commence à trouver sa place…

Ce déluge de paroles ne ressemblait guère à Madeline, d'habitude plutôt posée. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Tu es encore sur les nerfs, hein ?

– Un peu, avoua la directrice de Tourmaline. J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé dix litres de café tellement je ne tiens plus en place. Tu devrais voir Cécile, c'est une vraie pile électrique. Elle et Rosier supervisent l'étude, en ce moment. Je crois qu'ils organisent un tournoi de ping-pong, mais je fais semblant de ne rien savoir.

Ron eut l'air décontenancé, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione échangeaient un regard amusé. Elisa secoua la tête. Apparemment, l'ex-Préfète des Poufsouffle se plaisait dans son nouveau job !

– Si Matt est occupé, je l'appellerai plus tard, décida la jeune Bishop. Dis bonjour et félicitations de ma part à tous tes collègues, d'accord ?

– Message reçu, Magister. Je vais aller vérifier les progrès du dîner. Passe une bonne soirée !

– Toi aussi !

Madeline raccrocha, et son image disparu. Elisa rangea son miroir, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait si légère qu'elle avait envie de sauter en l'air, et que si elle se levait de sa chaise, elle se mettrait probablement à flotter, elle en était sûre. Tourmaline fonctionnait ! Il y avait eu une rentrée, une première journée de cours, des leçons, des élèves, et ça fonctionnait !

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? sourit Harry.

– Carrément, rigola Elisa. Woah, je me sens tellement optimiste que j'ai l'impression de planer ! Plus rien ne me déprimera jamais !

 **oOoOoOo**

Son euphorie dura toute la semaine.

Il y eut d'abord le recrutement pour le Club d'Education Moldue, ainsi que la première leçon. Ils avaient moins d'intéressés que les années précédentes, mais il y avait tout de même un nombre correct de nouvelles recrues. Certains anciens membres quittaient le CEM pour se concentrer sur leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPICS, mais d'autres étaient toujours au rendez-vous : Heather Thatcham et Terence Higgs, Tracey Davies, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, Marietta Edgecombe, Sue Li, Sun-Min Jeong…

Elisa et Takashi firent chacun leur discours d'introduction et se présentèrent, puis le club entra en fonctionnement comme tous les ans. Lancer le CEM était devenue une sorte de routine, qui ne faisait plus aussi peur à Elisa que durant les premières années.

– Qui se chargera du CEM quand on aura quitté Poudlard ? s'inquiéta quand même Takashi.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Je vais rester à Poudlard plusieurs années après l'obtention de mes ASPICS, je peux tenir la barre jusque-là. Et ensuite… J'imagine qu'un président pourrait être désigné tous les deux ans ? Et on pourrait demander au professeur Burbage de donner un coup de main.

Elle n'était pas très inquiète. Le CEM était en voie de devenir un ajout permanent à Poudlard. C'était un changement du canon dont elle était plutôt fière…

Mais passons.

Les jours passèrent. Les cours d'Astronomie se révélèrent encore plus facile que prévu, et Elisa s'ennuya très vite. La Métamorphose, en revanche, se révéla ardue. Flitwick augmentait la difficulté des exercices de sa classe (et surtout ceux d'Elisa).

Isabelle répondit à la lettre de sa fille. Elle avait pris autant de temps à formuler une réponse car elle avait examiné les étoiles pour savoir ce qui attendait Elisa. Sa lettre était assez brève, pourtant. Sans surprise, Elisa apprit que les cieux étaient vagues sur le sujet. Deviner ce qui allait se passer à Poudlard était presque impossible : trop de nœuds, trop de possibilités. En revanche, Isabelle avait réussi à dégager plusieurs messages. Le premier était que le Tournoi serait dangereux, et que certains participants seraient en danger de mort. Mais le deuxième (et la jeune fille prit une brusque inspiration, parce que c'était quand même _énorme_ ), c'était qu'Elisa était _préparée_.

On ne parlait pas de victoire. On ne parlait même pas de survie. Le seul élément clair qu'Isabelle avait pu décoder, c'était que sa fille était plus préparée que tous les autres possibles champions à affronter ce qu'il y avait dans ce Tournoi. Alors… Alors Isabelle concluait sa missive par un petit mot d'encouragement. Si Elisa entrait dans le tournoi, bien sûr que ses parents s'inquiéteraient : mais ils seraient fiers, ils seraient confiants, et ils seraient heureux pour elle.

 _Je connais les épreuves à l'avance_ , aurait voulu répondre Elisa. _Le message des étoiles n'est pas que je suis meilleure : juste que j'ai triché !_

Mais n'avait-elle pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ? Sa mère (et donc par extension son père) lui donnait son accord. Le soir même, Elisa annonça qu'elle entrerait dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et les Poufsouffle firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Malgré elle, Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'être emportée par l'allégresse générale. Depuis l'annonce du succès de Tourmaline (qui perdurait, selon ses appels quasi-quotidiens à Madeline et Matt), elle flottait sur un petit nuage.

L'euphorie d'Elisa dura donc toute une semaine. Ensuite, ce fut sa deuxième leçon avec Maugrey Fol-Œil, et le brusque retour sur terre.

En effet, pour ce cours, Maugrey avait emmené sa classe à l'extérieur et avait organisé une série de duels entre lui et divers élèves choisis au hasard. Elisa avait fait partie du lot. Elle avait été mise en équipe avec Alicia Spinnet, ce qui n'était pas un mauvais choix… Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de se faire écrabouiller.

Elle avait utilisé tout son panel de sorts préférés, de l' _Expulso_ à l' _Incarcerem_ en passant par le _Deprimo_. Maugrey avait tout paré, si vif et rapide que ça en était insultant. Elisa et Alicia ensuite avait tenté de le prendre en tenailles : mais il les avait vu venir avec son œil magique. Alicia avait essayé de frapper sous les pieds de Maugrey pour le déséquilibrer, mais l'ex-Auror était étonnamment agile pour un homme avec une jambe de bois, et ça n'avait pas marché. Elisa avait tenté de les rapprocher du lac pour utiliser son Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau… Mais comme elle n'avait jamais utilisé ça dans un contexte offensif, elle avait été trop lente, trop imprécise, et c'était elle qui avait été jeté dans le lac par son adversaire. Bref, échec sur toute la ligne.

Elisa se sentait singulièrement déprimée, après ça. Si elle ne pouvait pas battre un estropié, comment était-elle supposée survivre à une bande de Mangemorts ?

En plus, elle commençait à avoir pas mal de boulot en Sortilèges. Pendant que le reste de sa classe peinait à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés, Flitwick était en train d'apprendre à Elisa les bases des Charmes Gardiens, c'est-à-dire les sorts et maléfices qui permettaient de protéger une maison contre certaines intrusions. Les Charmes Gardiens étaient très compliqués, et Elisa eut un coup au cœur quand Flitwick l'informa joyeusement que la dernière élève qu'il avait formé sur le sujet de manière approfondie avait été Lily Evans.

Voilà qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi le sang de Lily protégeait la maison des Dursley. Peut-être que la mère d'Harry avait mis en pratique ses connaissances en Charmes Gardiens avant la nuit fatidique…

Bref. L'année scolaire s'annonçait chargée. En plus de ça, Elisa avait raté un contrôle de Runes Anciennes pour une raison stupide ! Tout ça parce qu'elle passait du temps à perfectionner ses runes explosives (elle savait dessiner sa formule explosive sur n'importe quel support en un coup de baguette, désormais, transformant ce support en véritable grenade dégoupillée). Elle passait tellement de temps à perfectionner ses gribouillis, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait bêtement utilisé certains symboles japonais dans la traduction que Babbling leur avait demandée de faire. Utiliser des kanji au milieu d'une tablette de runes vikings, ça faisait quand même un peu tâche.

– Tu parles japonais maintenant ? s'étonna Trisha quand elles quittèrent la classe.

– Non, mais je suis très fan de la culture japonaise en général, soupira Elisa. Alors pour un de mes projets où j'avais besoin de runes qui n'existaient pas, j'ai emprunté des kanji parce que c'est l'un des styles d'écriture les plus anciens. C'est chinois, à l'origine. Ça précède les runes Futhark de cinq siècles, au moins.

– Et c'est équivalent aux runes ? fit Trisha d'un air dubitatif.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Les runes Futhark sont la langue écrite de la magie, mais rien n'indique que c'est la _seule_ , ni même que c'est la _meilleure_. Les Japonais et les Chinois inventaient la poudre à canon alors que nos ancêtres mangeaient avec leurs doigts, après tout.

Trisha fut plongée dans un silence contemplatif. Elisa, quant à elle, se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à ça avant. Etait-ce parce que la culture magique tendait au repli sur soi-même plutôt qu'à l'ouverture sur le reste du monde ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'Elisa avait conservé une mentalité imprégnée par le concept de mondialisation et d'échange qui avait envahi le 21ème siècle ? Etait-ce si novateur, de se dire que sa nation n'avait pas le monopole de l'intelligence ?

Est-ce qu'elle considérait seulement la Grande-Bretagne comme sa nation ?

C'était encore le genre de raisonnement qui donnait la migraine. Elisa se résolu à ne plus y penser, et caressa distraitement Malta. Son serpent s'était enroulé autour de son cou et de ses épaules comme une écharpe. Elisa n'emmenait jamais Malta avec elle quand elle avait cours de Défense (elle craignait que Maugrey n'utilise le reptile comme cobaye…), mais sinon, elle embarquait presque toujours son fidèle familier sur ses épaules ou dans le poche centrale de sa robe. Malta se contentait généralement de faire la sieste en profitant de la chaleur corporelle de sa maîtresse, mais de temps en temps, elle acceptait d'exécuter quelques tours qui éblouissaient toujours les premières années.

– Eh, attendez-moi ! lança Cédric en tombant sur ses deux amies au détour d'un couloir.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant que Cédric avait accroché au revers de son sac de cours un des badges de l'OPTEM. La quasi-totalité des membres du CEM avaient adhéré à l'association d'Hermione, et désormais cela se propageait à toute l'école. Les Sang-Purs étaient plus réticents à rejoindre un groupe voulant changer le statut des elfes de maison, mais ça commençait à venir.

– Cédric, sourit Trisha. Tu as bien profité de tes deux heures de pause ?

Comme Cédric ne suivait pas de cours de Runes Anciennes, il pouvait dormir plus tard le jeudi matin… Mais il utilisait ce temps pour faire ses devoirs avec Cho Chang à la bibliothèque, en amoureux. Le Préfet roula des yeux sans relever la taquinerie :

– Vous avez vu la note qui vient d'être punaisée au tableau d'affichage dans la salle commune ? Un club de Sortilèges va ouvrir !

Abruptement, Elisa se souvint de l'idée qu'elle avait soumise à Flitwick l'année dernière, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Oui ! Tu comptes t'inscrire ?

– Evidemment, sourit son ami. Ça a l'air fun. Et toi ?

– Je ne sais pas encore, admit Elisa. Je crois que oui, mais je devrais sans doute sauter des séances de temps en temps pour faire mon travail supplémentaire en Sortilèges. J'ai deux fois plus de devoirs que vous, avec cette histoire de Doctorat.

Enfin, elle n'était pas non plus submergée de boulot. Elle comptait surtout profiter de ce prétexte pour s'entraîner au duel dans la Salle sur Demande. Il fallait absolument qu'elle perfectionne son utilisation du Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau. Et puis, elle devait travailler un peu le _Flashbang_ , le _Fulgura_ , le _Tremorem_. Elle devait aussi revoir son plan pour la première tâche du Tournoi. Bref, elle avait pas mal de pain sur la planche… La leçon de Maugrey lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était pas invincible, ni même une combattante exceptionnelle. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de victoire dans cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle mette les bouchées doubles.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle progresse en Défense. Sa vie allait peut-être en dépendre. Sa vie, et sans doute aussi celle d'Harry…

Elle ne pouvait pas demander des cours de duel à Flitwick : elle avait déjà droit à un régime de faveur, il refuserait sûrement. Elle pourrait peut-être s'entraîner avec Terence ou Heather… Mais ils étaient concentrés sur leurs études. Et aucun autre de ses amis n'était aussi doué en duel. Sauf Helen, évidemment. Et elles étaient toujours en froid.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en y repensant. Helen n'avait pas été une amie aussi proche que Trisha ou Cédric ou même Heather, mais Elisa s'était toujours très bien entendu avec elle : aussi bien qu'avec Adrian ou les autres Serpentard, aussi bien qu'avec les jumeaux Weasley. Leur relation s'était tendue quand Elisa avait été influencée par le journal de Tom, et depuis, ça n'avait fait que se détériorer. Après l'histoire du vol de la lettre de Willis Crawford, ni Elisa ni Helen ne savait combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre elles.

Est-ce que leur amitié était condamnée ?

Elle carra les épaules. Peut-être que c'était le cas. En tous les cas, elle n'allait pas faire le premier pas. Helen avait cru bien faire en essayant de faire parvenir la lettre de Willis Crawford à son père : mais elle avait été négligente, égoïste, et imprudente. C'était de sa faute si le précieux document avait été lu par des dizaines d'élèves à Pré-au-Lard : c'était de sa faute si Harry l'avait lu, s'il avait été blessé. Elisa n'allait certainement pas tirer un trait sur tout ça juste pour obtenir des leçons de duel.

– Je vais m'entraîner au duel cet après-midi, lança-t-elle à ses deux amis. Vous voulez m'aider ?

Cédric sourit avec compassion :

– Tu es toujours sur les dents après t'être fait botter les fesses par Maugrey, hein ?

– Tu n'as même pas idée, marmonna la jeune fille.

Trisha lui donna un coup d'épaule joueur :

– On t'aidera, va. Par contre, il faut que tu nous aides pour les sortilèges informulés ! Je n'y arrive toujours pas !

– Ça m'a pris trois mois l'année dernière, compatit Elisa. T'inquiète, je te donnerai quelques astuces. On se retrouve dans le parc après le déjeuner ? A côté du lac, là où il y a un arbuste tordu.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Elisa renoua avec l'entraînement intensif au duel. Elle ne s'était pas exercée avec autant de dévouement depuis plus d'un an : depuis qu'elle avait perdu le journal de Jedusor, en fait. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

Deux semaines passèrent, doucement.

Elisa parvenait à gérer son travail scolaire, même si la Métamorphose lui donnait plus que jamais du fil à retordre. Les cours supplémentaires de Flitwick étaient gérables, et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien dans le reste de ses cours.

Elle rejoignit le club de Sortilèges, dont l'atmosphère était bien plus détendue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il y avait des élèves de tous les âges et de tous les milieux. Miles Bletchley, par exemple, s'y était inscrit (quittant ainsi l'ombre de sa bande habituelle de Puristes). Il ne se mêlait pas aux autres élèves, mais il était poli et attentif. C'était sans doute bon signe.

Elisa continua à participer au CEM, lisant avec application ses leçons et rédigeant avec soins ses devoirs. Elle donnait un coup de main aux élèves qui en avaient besoin. Elle saluait ses protégés dans les couloirs : Tracey, le Trio d'Or, la bande d'amis de Sun-Min… Elle trouvait même le temps de plancher régulièrement sur ses inventions, et plus précisément sur son idée de pseudo-baguette à impulsion magique pour des Cracmols. Elle faisait de gros progrès avec son projet d'ajouter une gâchette de métal pour activer la magie contenue dans le cristal de la pseudo-baguette. Un déclic de cet interrupteur permettait de libérer une puissante impulsion magique. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs décidé de nommer son invention : un Impulseur.

Du moins, quand elle en aurait fabriqué un.

Bref, elle retomba dans le rythme sans trop de mal. Et, elle devait l'admettre, c'était incroyablement fun de se défouler en s'entraînant à la défense. Balancer un paquet de sorts explosifs à un adversaire, c'était quand même génial.

C'était pour elle l'occasion d'aider ses amis à agrandir leur arsenal de sorts. Elle apprit à Cédric un sort permettant de lancer une fumée épaisse pour couvrir sa fuite : inutile contre Maugrey, mais tout à fait avantageux dans le Challenge (qui serait lancé en octobre comme tous les ans). Elle apprit à Trisha plusieurs sortilèges du Prince de Sang-Mêlé : le sort de réchauffement du corps, deux sorts de soin, l' _Assurdiato_ , et un sortilège mineur provoquant des crises d'éternuement. Elle pratiqua contre eux son Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau, encore et encore : soulevant d'immenses vagues et de tentacules liquides gros comme des troncs d'arbre, qui cinglaient l'air comme des fouets, prêts à s'écraser sur leur cible. Bref, parfois elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque de son partenariat avec Tom Jedusor, et elle se répétait fermement que ça n'avait rien à voir.

Et puis, elle ne s'entraînait pas _que_ au duel.

Maugrey avait rendu ce point très clair : il ne les testait pas sur leur compétence dans une arène. Il se moquait de savoir s'ils avaient un bon maniement de baguette. Il voulait du combat en condition réelles. C'était pour ça que ses exercices avaient lieu dehors, d'ailleurs. Et cela voulait dire que, contrairement à ce qui se passait en duel… Ils avaient l'autorisation _d'utiliser_ le terrain. Ils étaient même encouragés à le faire. Et Elisa était très impatiente de voir comment elle pourrait utiliser ses runes-kanji explosives pour faire exploser la jambe de bois de leur maudit professeur.

Ses amis, d'ailleurs, avaient bien remarqué son amour pour ces pièges explosifs…

– Tu devrais donner un nom à ces trucs, lâcha Cédric après une de leur séance d'entraînement.

Il avait plu, ce jour-là. Malgré les _Impervius_ qu'ils s'étaient jetés, ils étaient mouillés et couverts de boue. Ils s'étaient cassés la figure plus d'une fois sur le sol détrempé : il était très facile de glisser, quand on se courrait à près en braillant des incantations de maléfices.

– J'y réfléchis, fit pensivement Elisa. Je pense appeler ça des sceaux. Après tout, le concept est de sceller un sort dans un gribouillis, puis de le relâcher plus tard.

– Mouais. C'est pas très imaginatif, quand même.

Elisa pouvait difficilement lui dire que l'idée du concept et du nom de ces sceaux venait du fait qu'elle regardait trop d'animés japonais durant sa vie antérieure. Le manga _Naruto_ ne serait inventé que dans quelques années. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Si tu as une meilleure idée…

– Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Babbling ! fit Trisha avec espoir. Tu sais, pour tester cette invention brillante dans un endroit plus _contrôlé_.

– Tu veux juste que j'arrête de placer des pseudo-mines antipersonnel sous tes pieds, l'accusa Elisa.

– … Aussi.

La jeune fille roula des yeux. Le Sortilège Explosif était le seul qu'elle arrivait à reproduire dans une formule de runes-kanji. Pour l'instant, faire la même chose avec le Stupéfix ou le Maléfice du Saucisson, c'était un échec complet. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de faire ça avec un _Fulgura_ ? Un gribouillis qui électriserait son support quand il serait activé…

– Je ne crois pas que Babbling serait intéressée, finit-elle par dire. J'utilise une version batardisée des runes qui la ferait sauter au plafond, et en plus j'y rajoute des éléments étrangers. Elle n'y connait rien aux kanji. Moi-même, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Je ne sais même pas les prononcer correctement, je connais juste leur dessin et leur signification.

Cédric cligna des yeux d'un air alarmé :

– Tu veux dire que tu dessines des trucs qui explosent, complètement à l'aveugle ?!

– Non ! … Seulement partiellement à l'aveugle.

– Oh Merlin, gémit son ami d'un air dramatique en se passant une main sur le visage. Tu sais quoi, on va faire une pause avec les dessins qui explosent, d'accord ? De toute façon, tu ne les utilises pas contre Maugrey, donc ce n'est pas nécessaire de les utiliser dans nos entraînements…

Leur classe avait eu trois cours de Défense, depuis le début de l'entraînement d'Elisa. A aucune occasion, cependant, la jeune fille n'avait pu se distinguer. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre Maugrey en traître…

– Pff, si tu insistes, soupira-t-elle avec regret. De toute façon, je comptais les transformer en sceaux qui électrocutent, à la place.

– QUOI ?!

Elisa se contenta d'afficher un sourire innocent. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace catastrophée quand le concierge tourna l'angle d'un couloir, et tomba nez-à-nez avec les trois Poufsouffle couverts de boue qui faisaient d'énormes traces dans le hall.

Apollon Gamp était quelqu'un de plutôt tranquille, comparé à son prédécesseur : mais il avait horreur de la saleté. Avec un glapissement dégoûté, il fit disparaître les traces de boues d'un grand mouvement de baguette.

– Ne traînassez pas dans les couloirs ! Ouste ! _Récurvite_ !

Les trois Poufsouffle s'empressèrent de décamper, tandis que le concierge nettoyait leurs traces d'un geste rageur. Il avait beau être bel homme, Gamp avait la même expression que Rusard quand il était confronté à la saleté : une grimace horrifiée déformait ses traits, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malveillant. Voir l'esprit de Rusard sur un visage aussi semblable à celui de Lockhart était vraiment très flippant…

– Il est bizarre ce type, marmonna Trisha une fois qu'ils eurent tournés à l'angle d'un couloir.

– Il me rappelle à la fois Lockhart et Rusard, frissonna Elisa. Franchement, à chaque fois que je le croise, je frôle la crise cardiaque.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Trisha. Moi, je le trouve un peu flippant, mais pas à ce point !

D'un autre côté, Trisha n'avait pas été jetée par Lockhart dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors sa réaction viscérale face au visage d'Apollon Gamp était forcément différente.

– Il fouine toujours dans les recoins, lâcha Cédric en jetant un regard méfiant derrière eux. Il est encore plus obsessif que Rusard. A croire qu'il veut tout surveiller. Pire que Maugrey !

Pourtant, les gens ne se plaignaient pas d'Apollon Gamp autant qu'ils s'étaient plains de Rusard à son époque. Cela tenait peut-être au fait que Gamp était… Moins insultants, et moins enclins à distribuer des retenues ? Après tout, quand le concierge attrapait un élève en train de violer une des règles de l'école, il poussait de hauts cris et pouvait se montrer effrayant, mais il renvoyait généralement l'opportun d'où il venait, parfois en retirant des points. Il n'avait pas encore donné de retenue à quiconque.

C'était louche. Ou peut-être qu'Elisa trouvait Gamp particulièrement louche parce qu'il ressemblait à Lockhart. Elle était la seule élève du château à avoir de très mauvais souvenirs associés à leur ex-professeur : peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle était la seule élève à être complètement sur les dents dès qu'elle croisait leur nouveau concierge.

Elle grimaça, et changea de sujet :

– Sinon, vous avez vu le devoir que Maugrey a collé à la classe d'Harry, sur la définition de la magie noire ?

Trisha secoua la tête, mais Cédric acquiesça vigoureusement :

– Oui ! Tu savais qu'il existe quatre définitions de la magie noire ? C'est considéré comme la magie pouvant faire du mal aux autres, ou comme la magie qui requiert de puiser dans ses émotions, ou toute magie d'une puissance supérieure, ou toute magie se rapportant au tabou de l'âme, du corps et de l'esprit humain. Aucun auteur n'est d'accord sur rien. Franchement, tout pourrait être considéré comme de la magie noire, si on utilise l'une ou l'autre des définitions. Même le Patronus, parce que ça fait appel à des émotions !

Elisa avait aidé Tracey Davies, Harry, Ron et Hermione à faire ce devoir, et elle était arrivée à peu près à la même conclusion. Elle hocha la tête :

– Exactement ! C'est quand même dingue qu'on n'ait jamais appris ça en six ans d'étude, quand même.

– Maugrey est un super-prof pour la théorie, soupira Cédric avec regret.

– Il n'est pas trop mauvais avec les exercices pratiques non plus, fit loyalement Trisha. C'est juste nous qui sommes nazes dans ce domaine. Mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave. On ne risque pas de participer à une guerre, non plus !

Elisa eut le plus grand mal à dissimuler son rire nerveux par une toux feinte. Oh, si seulement Trisha savait. Ils avaient tous désespérément besoin des leçons de Maugrey…

Et elle était plus déterminée que jamais à parvenir au succès.

.

* * *

.

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) On s'approche doucement du chapitre de la Coupe de Feu, j'espère que vous êtes impatients x)


	6. Résolutions à tenir

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que la nouvelle année se passe bien =) Pour moi... Bah, d'un côté ça va. De l'autre j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre mon bureau. Figurez-vous que QUELQU'UN m'a lancé sur une autre fic, qui me fait sortir du fandom d'Harry Potter !

Eh oui x) A la base j'étais en train de délirer sur le Discord de La Salle Sur Demande : " _ah, non mais imaginez qu'Elisa meure, et là elle se réincarne ENCORE. Tiens, je me demande où elle atterrirai... Dans l'univers de Star Wars peut-être ? Ah ah, c'est bête hein_ ". Et là il y a quelqu'un qui a débarqué avec ses gros sabots : " _ECRIS-LE ECRIS-LE ECRIS-LE !_ ". Raaaah. Et en plus, cet individu m'a annoncé que si je l'écrivait, il ferait un fanart d'Elisa-la-Jedi. Et bon, vous me connaissez, je ne résiste pas à la tentation. Du coup je me suis mise à écrire tout ça, oh, samedi dernier je pense, le 9 janvier. Pas longtemps quoi.

J'AI DEUX CHAPITRES D'ÉCRIT ET UNE INTRIGUE ÉNORME QUI INCLUT UN SCHISME JEDI ET LA RÉDEMPTION DE DOOKU. AU SECOURS.

Bref. Donc la réincarnation d'Elisa chez les Jedi a un nom, elle s'appelle Ithaca Pallando. Elle est plus Gryffondor que Serpentard mais elle a tojours un gros côté Poufsouffle... Et elle va mettre le bazar dans la galaxie presque sans le faire exprès. A vrai dire, son plan pour sauver le monde consiste à tuer Palpatine, mais du coup ça nécessite qu'elle ait un certain âge. Elle tue le temps en attendant d'être adulte... Et ses divertissements provoquent des tas de réactions en chaîne qui foutent le bordel dans la République. Je m'éclate. Mais en même temps, je fulmine, parce que bordel de nouille ça fait pas avancer le tome 5 d'EB tout ça !

.

Et voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Aomine** ! En ce qui concerne Hestia, non ce n'était pas pour le Tournoi et non ce n'était pas pour l'Ordre... Mais c'était à cause de l'Ordre, d'une certaine façon. Ce sera révélé plus tard de toute façon =) Bref ! Pour ce qui est de Barty, mwahahahaha, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée sur ce coup. Parce que tout le monde se base sur le canon pour deviner ce qu'il fait, mais en fait le seul rapport avec le canon, ça va être le fait que Maugrey est suspicieux x) Donc tu risques pas de trouver je pense !

Coucou **Leaulau** ! Rusard n'est pas décédé, il a pris sa retraite, tu as dû mal lire x) Mais ça se voyais que ça allait venir, la mort de Miss Teigne était un coup dur pour lui. Quant à la rentrée de Tourmaline... Oui, ça pourrait faire un bon bonus. J'y réfléchis x)

Salut **IceQueen38** ! Oui, j'ai beaucoup plus développé le sujet des elfes que ne l'a fait le canon. Dans cet univers, Hermione a plus de ressources, et plus d'avis extérieurs, donc évidemment ça change son angle d'attaque. J'imagine qu'elle a proposé le nom de la SALE à ses amis durant l'été, et ils ont TOUS dit que c'était une idée absolument horrible xD Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pour ce qui est de ma vidéo sorcière, par contre, il va falloir attendre un peu, Elisa ne la mettra au point que dans plusieurs chapitres... BREF. Sinon ! Moi, je suis une Serpentard à tendance Poufsouffle. Et je suis ravie que tu aime le Parfum x) Avec les années, je trouve plein de défauts à cette fic, mais elle reste quand même une de mes premières "grosses oeuvres" donc voilà, j'y ait un certain attachement =)

Ta review m'a fait rigoler **DreamerInTheSky** x) Ouais, il faut juste éviter qu'un psychopathe se tape l'incruste avant le dessert ! Quant aux relations internationales du pays, je crois que c'est UN PEU au-dessus des capacités d'Elisa x) Elle veut bien jouer les médiatrices entre élèves, mais au-delà, c'est quand même du lourd... x)

Yo **Edl** ! Ah ah, tu semble bien sûr de la cachette de Croupton... Méfie-toi des premières impression xD Et, euh, cette histoire de valise, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Barty a passé l'essentiel de sa vie prisonnier sous une cape d'ivisibilité, pas dans une valise ! C'est Maugrey qui, dans le canon, est enfermé dans une valise. Bref, il y a dû y avoir confusion x) Pour ce qui est du Tournoi... Oui, ça aurait donné un coup à l'ego d'Elisa x) Mais en même temps, si un autre champion était sélectionné, elle serait aussi assez soulagée. Genre "la Coupe a pris sa décision, ça ne repose plus sur moi, et ce n'est pas ma faute !". Parce que sinon, elle est responsable de ses actions, et c'est assez lourd à porter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Salut **Mayoune** ! Oulà, ne retient pas ta respiration en ce qui concerne Maugrey et Elisa. Maugrey est trop soupçonneux et Elisa trop prudente, ils ne réussiraient jamais à travailler ensemble. D'autant plus que, comme tu le verras plus tard, Elisa a tendance à se retenir en Déense (... vu que si elle y va à fond, elle tuerait quelqu'un), et Maugrey a horreur de ça. Il veut la pousser à tout donner, il ne connait pas d'autre méthode que la violence pour ça, et Elisa refuse de bouger. Bref, ça va être une lutte de volonté assez vite...

Nope **SangAvis** , tu te trompe x) Mais je suis sûre que PERSONNE ne va deviner où est Barty. Mwahahahaha, je suis fière de moi sur ce coup... Enfin, voilà. Ah, Maugrey est quand même un spécimen unique. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage... En fait, j'aime écrire Maugrey, il va dans les extrêmes, c'est fun x)

Quel pavé **WingedAngelSephiroth** ! Relis le début du chapitre et tu verras qu'Elisa regarde effectivement la Carte du Maraudeur, mais que celle-ci innocente Maugre x) Pour ce qui est de Rogue et Harry : oulà, non, leur relation est aussi pourrie qu'avant. Peut-être même plus, même, parce que Rogue continue à faire des remarques venimeuses au sujet de James, mais à présent Harry n'encaisse plus avec la même défiance. Oh, il grince des dents, il nie être comme ça : mais cela ne lui vient plus de la conviction que Rogue ment sur James (comme dans le canon), mais de la conviction que Rogue ment sur lui. Cependant, la mention de son père lui cause toujours un pincement de douleur, un rappel de ce qu'il vit comme une trahison. Et lorsqu'il arriveque Rogue l'accus eà juste raison d'avoir été stupide ou imprudent, là Harry est beaucoup plus blessé que dans le canon, parce qu'il sait à quoi Rogue le compare. En fait... Harry éprouve ce qu'il éprouverait si, dans le canon, Rogue le comparait sans cesse à Dudley. Il est en colère, il refuse d'accepter ces injures, mais ça le blesse quand même.

Ah, ton pseudo est bien trouvé **Imthebest** : c'est toi qui est le plus proche de la vérité concernant Apollon... Sinon, ouuups, tu as raison, j'ai bien parlé de Blaise. Zut. Bon, je change de programme alors x) Merci de me l'avoir signalé ! Je note tes préférences quant aux profs x) Ce sont deux fiches intéressnates, celles de Matt et celle d'Heremon Odran...

Tu poses de bonnes questions **Niakovic** , surtout en rapport avec le départ de Maugrey. Tu verras, ce sera une combinaison de la nécessité et de la mésentente avec d'autres profs xD Enfin bref ! Oui, Elisa va bien avoir besoin de chance dans ce tome. C'est un pivot de l'intrigue !

Yep **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** , c'est fait exprès, Ron parraine un futur joueur x) J'imagine que chaque petit première année à parlé de ses passions, et que les parrains ont été choisis parce qu'il avaient au moins un centre d'intérêt commun avec leurs cadets x)

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Elisa n'a pas mis le Tremorem dans sa liste parce qu'elle 'est pas extrêmement sûre de sa classification. C'est un truc dangereux, un peu comme le Fulgura. Quant à ce qui est des sceaux, oui, ils peuvent être dessinés à distance, mais justement, il faut le temps de les dessiner... Et je te laisse imaginer le temps que Maugrey va laisser à Elisa xDDDD Bref ! Ah ah, tu n'es pas le seul à te méfier de Gamp, mais je t'assure qu'il n'est pas ce que tu crois... Si Elisa n'a rien vu sur sa carte concernant Apollon... Je te laisse en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent x)

Hello **Lamesis** ! Oooooh, du graphisme, c'est cool ça =D Tu vas faire quoi plus tard, travaille vraiment dans le dessin (BD, illustration, etc.) ou plus dans l'industrie (conception de logos, graphisme pour des sites internet, etc.) ? J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés ! Bref, sinon, pour revenir à Elisa : je garde le mystère pour Gamp x) Et ne t'inquiète pas, les délégations des écoles étrangères ne vont plus tarder !

Coucou **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Yep, Maugrey est beaucoup plus pédagogue que sa version canon (qui est en fait Barty). Et oui, il va effectivement tenter de pousser Elisa à son maximum... Avec plus ou moins de succès. Tu verras ! Sinon, pour la classifictaion de la magie noire : déjà, ça été fait par des sorciers, ça n'est pas forcément logique. Ensuite, même l'amour peut être destructeur (toussote-AnakinSkywalker-toussote). Par amour, combien de gens seraient prêts à tuer ? Le Patronus est un sort qui fait fuir l'incarnation de la Mort et du désespoir, est-ce que ce degré de pouvoir ne te fait pas dresser les cheveux sur la tête ? Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais pouvoir : le pouvoir ets un outil, et seule compte la façon dont on l'utilise. Le Patronus est basé sur des émotions positives, oui, mais le canon nous montre qu'il peut être utilisé pour autre chose que pour briller dans le noir et chasser les Détraqueurs. Bon, d'accord,le seul usage "non-conventionnel" qui nous ets montré c'ets le transport de message. Mais si un Patronus peut être instrumentalisé de cette façon, ne pourrait-il pas être instrumentalisé autrement ? Enfin bref, voilà, je me suis bien écartée du sujet x) Mais j'avais des choses à dire là-dessus !

Hello **SamLiz** ! Oui, en re-lisant les Harry Potter (et en lisant des fics dont tout l'intrigue tourne autour d'un de ces problèmes !), on voit plein de soucis avec la société sorcière. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Elisa ets là pour révolutionner la Grande-Bretagne xD Bref ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de Cédric, c'est fou le nombre de gens qui s'inquiètent de son sort xD Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Yo **Zarbi** ! Lancé, lancer... J'avoue avoir un peu de mal x) Pour ce qui est des fiches : je fait essentiellement des fiches sur mes OC ou sur les élèves qui n'ont pas de "backstory" officielle. Je ne sais pas trop si faire une fiche sur un prof de Poudlard serait utile, puisqu'on les connait déjà bien grâce à la saga canon. Mais je note l'idée.

Bienvenue à bord **Letilableue** ! Il est très joli ton pseudo =) Les SI sont un genre difficile à aimer, à cause de tous les clichés. Mais je suis ravie que l'histoire d'Elisa t'ai plu ! Je me suis beaucoup inspirée du style de _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ , avec une SI réaliste qui se réincarne dans le monde Naruto x) Les souvenirs de ses lectures, mais un détachement émotionnel de son passé, etc. Pour ce qui est des questionnements d'Elisa, je suis soulagée que tu n'ai pas trouvé ça trop lourd =) Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Mwahahaha, **Elaia Gulriade** , j'aime ta réaction x) Oui, les sceaux explosifs sont cools. Directement inspirés du Fuinjutsu dans Naruto ! Un truc aussi marquant, ça ne s'oublie pas x) Et... Eutropia eu Maugrey seraient TERRIBLES. Il se méfierait d'elle et prendrait son admiration comme une ruse, et elle voudrait l'impressioner en se montrant encore plus sournoise... Oh là là. Eutropia + Maugrey = Castrophe assurée xDDDD

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **Bylbash** ! Ah, les SI sont un genre spécial x) Mais voilà, j'ai tenté ma chance, et apparemment ça fonctionne x) Je suis contente que ça te plaise plus que Renouveau ! Cette saga est un peu... abandonnée, en ce moment. Quand je me relis je n'aime plus du tout. Enfin bon, peut-être que l'inspiration reviendra... Bref ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry et Malefoy, non, ils ne vont pas devenirs amis. Neutre, alliés à la limite (dans des circonstances extrêmes) mais pas amis. Il y a trop de truc entre eux. L'antagonisme était la seule façon qu'ils avaient d'échanger : sans ça, il n'y a simplement rien qui les connecte, alors que tout un tas de trucs gênants (le racisme de Drago, son père, la rivalité de leurs Maisons, toutes les crasses qu'ils se sont faites...) restent. Donc nope, pas d'amitié entre eux...

Salut **Streema** ! Ah, Matt et Elisa. Oui, ils ont une connexion. Ils s'entendent bien, ils ont des atomes crochus... Cela dit, je les imagine stous les deux comme asexuels (et aromantique pour Elisa). Donc même s'ils pourraient former un couple d'enfer, voilà, ne retient pas ta respiration. Et le chapitre sur la Coupe de Feu est le suivant, pas celui-ci x) Sorry, encore un peu d'attente !

Hello **Elesdei** ! Oui, Croupton déguisé en Gamp, c'est trop évident, mais en même temps ce type est louche xD Contente que ça te perturbe, c'est le but ! Bref, sinon, pour ce qui est d'Harry et des Weasley... Evidemment, il n'est pas aussi proche d'eux que de Ron ou des jumeaux. Il ne les connait que vaguement, mais il le strouve cool et les admire. Il a plus d'affinités avec Charlie, qui était Attrapeur comme lui et qui est accro du Quidditch. Cela dit, il admire beaucoup Bill le Briseur de Sorts. Il a donc à peu près la même relation avec eux que dans le canon, mais avec plus d'assurance, vu qu'Harry est plus confiant en lui-même et plus ouvert que dans le canon. Et du coup, il leur fait confiance pour assurer ses arrières quand il va voir Sirius.

Salut **Anahissa** ! Je ne suis pas bien sûre d'avoir compris ta review mais c'est sans doute parce que je suis crevée x) Oui, si Elisa empêche la résurection de Voldy, ça ne va pas résoudre le problème de l'Horcruxe d'Harry. Mais ça laissera plus de temps à Elisa pour trouver une solution, et surtout, ça va sauver TOUS LES GENS qui sont supposés mourir si Voldemort revient à la vie. Et puis, sans résuection et donc sans guerre, Elisa serai BEAUCOUP PLUS TRANQUILLE pour continuer à tirer les ficelles et à faire des plans dans l'ombre. Donc oui, ce n'est pas une solution immédiatement à tous les problèmes, mais c'est une solution préférable à ce qui arrive dans le canon.

Yo, **Manifestement-Malefoy** ! Mwahaha, toutes ces questions... Tu en aura la réponse au fil de l'avancée de l'intrigue, pas d'inquiétude ! Y compris sur la localisation de Croupton. Sinon, nope, pas de Drarry à l'horizon, ils vont garder une relation neutre et distante x) Pour ce qui est de Remus : effectivement, je ne penses pas que lui et Tonks finiront ensemble dans cet univers. C'est dommage, mais bon, je pense que d'un autre côté ils seront tous les deux plus heureux. Et puis... MATT ROSIER. Quand je pense qu'il n'était detsiné qu'à être un perso secondaire dans importance, franchement x) Il a pris de la place dans mon intrigue, c'est vrai. Et oui, lui et Elisa ont pas mal d'atomes crochus. Cela dit, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va finir entre eux. On verra bien !

.

Bref !

Voici donc le perso du jour. Vous l'avez réclamée à cor et à cris... Faites une ovation pour **Cécile Engelhorn** !

 _(Faire la fiche m'a pris un peu de temps, car j'ai eu besoin de consulter la personne qui a créé Cécile à l'origine x) C'est elle qi a fait l'histoire de ses parents par exemple ! Enfin bref, allons-y !)_

Cécile Alicia Engelhorn est une **Née-Moldue** , aux origines allemandes. La peau noire, les cheveux coupés ras, ronde (carrément dodue en fait) et incroyablement énergique, Cécile est quelqu'un d'autoritaire, de franc, et d'excentrique.

Son père **Georg Engelhorn** est Autrichien, et un Cracmol. Sa famille sorcière lui rendait parfois visite dans son enfance, mais s'occupait peu de lui, confiant son éducation deux serviteurs Moldus vivant en périphérie de la ville. En conséquent, Georg a toujours eu un vague dédain pour les sorciers. Il est très fier d'être **normal** , merci bien. Il a commencé sa vie professionnel par un job de serveur, et il est devenu maître d'hôtel en montant les échelons de façon normale. D'ailleurs, il est tellement normal qu'il est un cliché ambulant de l'Homme Macho. Il est blond, rondouillet, parle fort, est autoritaire, dédaigne les femmes, se moque des âmes sensibles qui pleurnichent devant les discriminations… Il est arrivé en Angleterre un peu par hasard, à la suite d'un violent conflit avec le reste de sa communauté. En effet, Georg est quelqu'un désagréable… Mais il est aussi pro-américain, et le reste de sa ville était nostalgique de la bonne vieille époque du 3ème Reich. Autant dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. La famille Engelhorn, avec qui il était en froid, ne lui a apporté aucun soutien. Quitter le pays était à la fois un acte de défiance, et le dernier recours de Georg.

C'est là qu'il a rencontré celle qui deviendrait son épouse, **Alicia Archer**. Alicia était fille d'immigrants français : noirs, anciens résistants, et dégoutés par le manque de reconnaissance de leur pays. Ils avaient transmis à leur fille une assurance inébranlable et un culot à tomber par terre. Alicia avait un sarcasme acéré, et une ténacité de bulldog. Comme ses parents, elle était très religieuse, poursuivant son éducation catholique en secret (les anglicans tolèrent les catholiques, mais ça crée quand même une division dans la société). Elle était aussi une brillante cuisinière, employée dans un petit restaurant de Londres. Bref, une vie modeste, normale, et pourtant remplie de foi et d'optimisme. Georg tomba sous le charme. Oh, il lui fallut un certain temps pour la conquérir, et il dû faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour corriger les côtés les plus déplaisants de son caractère. Cependant, ils finirent par se marier, et par avoir une fille unique : Cécile.

Cécile a une **relation compliquée** avec ses parents. Elle les aime, bien sûr, et ils l'aiment aussi. Mais la magie est un sujet de profond désaccord entre eux. Son père trouve ça anormal. Sa mère est moins vocale, mais elle n'arrête pas de prier pour son âme (ce qui est quand même assez agaçant). D'autant plus qu'Alicia comme Georg ont des insécurités de la taille d'une montagne en ce qui concerne le regard des autres… Bref, pour avoir une famille paisible, ils évitent tous le sujet d'un commun accord. Cela crée une barrière entre eux, une distance qu'ils ne parviennent pas à combler. Toute la vie de Cécile est plongée dans la magie, alors que celle de ses parents est ancrée dans la réalité terre-à-terre des Moldus. Sur certains points, ce n'est pas seulement la discussion qui est malaisée : leur vision du monde est incompatible.

Cécile est quelqu'un, en apparence, d'assez **décontracté**. Elle est bien dans sa peau, assurée, nonchalante. On pourrait penser que quelqu'un avec son poids ou même son origine étrangère aurait quelques insécurités : mais pas Cécile. Au début, elle ne faisait que prétendre avoir cette assurance, cette fierté, comme une forme de rébellion contre ses parents : mais maintenant… C'est devenu une part d'elle-même. Elle est complètement **décomplexée** , et cela lui donne une sorte **d'autorité naturell** e. Elle ne doute pas d'elle-même. C'est cette assurance qui, à Poudlard, lui a valu de devenir Préfète. Cécile n'est pas particulièrement accro aux règles, mais elle n'est pas une fauteuse de troubles : au contraire, elle préfère que les gens lui fichent la paix, que les profs n'aient à sermonner personne, et que chacun vive sa vie. Du coup, pour peu qu'on lui demande, elle remet dans le rang les agitateurs… Et lesdits agitateurs lui obéissent, intimidés par son autorité. Chourave l'a vite remarqué, et c'est ainsi que Cécile s'est vu confier la charge des petits Poufsouffle dès sa cinquième année. Elle n'était pas enthousiasmée, mais elle faisait son job correctement, et personne ne sortait du rang, ce qui était quand même apprécié.

Elle n'est cependant pas devenue Préfète-en-Chef (l'honneur est revenu à une Serdaigle). Eh oui : Cécile était considérée comme trop décontractée pour ça ! C'est vrai, elle n'est pas exactement sérieuse. Oh, elle a des notes convenables. Elle est intelligente et pragmatique. Mais elle ne envoie absolument pas l'image qu'il conviendrait pour quelqu'un supposé représenter l'autorité… Essentiellement parce qu'il n'y a aucun filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau.

Cécile dit ce qu'elle pense. Là aussi, c'est une forme de rébellion contre ses parents coincés. Dans certains cas, sa **franchise** est rafraîchissante. Mais le plus souvent, ce qu'elle raconte vous laisse avec la vague impression que vous avez dû comprendre un mot de travers. Cécile ne se gêne pas pour faire des remarques sur la connerie des gens, la vie sexuelle supposée des profs, ou sur la façon dont les mecs fixent son décolletés. Elle passe du coq à l'âne sans prévenir. Elle est très pédagogue et prend à cœur sa mission de Préfète, mais elle n'a aucun remords à abuser de ses pouvoirs pour obliger les gens à écouter ses délires. Elle a un enthousiasme débordant et agrémente ses récits de grands gestes de bras. Elle rêve de gloire et de voyage mais elle discute aussi sans aucune gêne de ses projets qui consistent à sauter des top-modèles… Bref, les conformistes ont généralement un anévrisme après dix minutes de conversation.

Cécile n'a pas rejoint Tourmaline suite à un élan d'altruisme, ou pour concrétiser un projet humaniste. Elle avait besoin d'un salaire et d'un boulot pas trop chiant, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait compter sur ses parents pour soutenir ses projets ! Elle compte partir réaliser ses **rêves de voyages** d'ici quelques années. Cela dit, elle se plaît à Tourmaline : la position d'autorité, la bonne ambiance entre les collègues, l'accès facile à un centre-ville moldu où on trouve des supermarchés et des bars… Bref, Cécile s'est adaptée.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches à Poudlard, même si elle s'entendait assez bien avec les autres Préfets. Elle est cependant restée en contact avec plusieurs personnes… dont, évidemment, Elisabeth Bishop.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Allons-y maintenant pour le chapitre ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Résolutions à tenir**

 **.**

Tous les élèves de sixièmes et de septièmes années qui étaient dans la classe de Maugrey se jetèrent à corps perdu dans l'entraînement à la Défense. Du coup, Elisa ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était retombée dans son vieux travers : celui de s'obséder sur un unique projet au point d'en oublier tout le reste.

Elle ne mettait pas complètement de côté le reste de ses tâches, cela dit. Par exemple, elle essayait de prendre régulièrement des nouvelles de Tourmaline, ainsi que de Gwendolyn et de l'avancement de B&B (la vente de miroirs communicants cartonnait, Gwendolyn avait dû refaire leur stock tellement ils se vendaient vite). Elle essayait aussi de garder un œil sur le CEM… Et, évidemment, sur ses divers protégés. Elle essayait aussi de se tenir au courant de l'évolution du système de parrainage.

Mais bref. Elisa n'avait pas l'impression d'être focalisée sur la Défense, parce que quasiment toute sa promotion faisait de même. Mais elle, elle devait aussi penser au CEM, à ses cours, à son travail sur l'Impulseur, à ses devoirs, et au le club de Sortilèges (où ils apprenaient des charmes artistiques, basés sur la peinture ou la sculpture). A partir du moment où elle réalisa qu'elle s'entraînait à la Défense en rognant sur le temps qu'elle consacrait normalement à toutes ces activités, elle eut une soudaine montée d'angoisse. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était si intensément focalisée sur la magie de combat, c'était à cause de Jedusor… Est-ce qu'elle risquait de faire une rechute, faute d'un meilleur terme ?

– Tu trouves que je suis trop obsédée par l'idée de mettre une rouste à Maugrey ? fit-elle avec inquiétude à Trisha.

Elles étaient en cours de Divination. Techniquement, aujourd'hui, elles étaient supposées tester les trois méthodes de Divination avec lesquelles chacune s'était senti le plus en accord. Mais Trisha et Elisa avaient déjà terminé cet exercice la veille, et en profitaient donc pour chuchoter ensemble.

– Tu as peur de passer du côté obscur de la force comme il y a deux ans ? devina sans peine son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bah… Un peu, oui.

– On est tous dans le même bateau, cette année…

– Certes, maugréa Elisa en donnant une pichenette à une poussière sur la table. Mais moi, j'ai de mauvais antécédents. Et si ça casse tout mon entraînement à l'Occlumancie ?

Elle n'utilisait pas l'Occlumancie pour barricader son esprit, mais pour le structurer. Même si elle avait effectivement construit un « mur » à la frontière de son esprit (ce qui était la première étape de tout entraînement à l'Occlumancie : trouver ses limites et les fortifier), ce n'était pas le but qu'elle recherchait en apprenant cette discipline. Elisa s'était orientée vers des exercices plus subtils pour ordonner ses pensées. A présent, elle savait enfermer à double-tour sa colère quand elle menaçait de péter les plombs. Elle savait identifier les moments où elle se comportait comme la personne que Tom avait entraînée, et non pas comme la personne qu'elle était auparavant. Elle réalisait quand certaines pensées, certains raisonnements, étaient moralement mauvais. Bref, elle avait du recul sur elle-même, et un meilleur contrôle de son esprit.

Mais si elle reprenait certaines habitudes, certains comportement datant de son alliance avec Tom… Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas tout mettre par terre ?

– Je ne sais pas, fit lentement Trisha. Je n'y connais rien en Occlumancie… Tu pourrais essayer de traiter ça comme n'importe quel devoir de classe, au lieu d'en faire une obsession personnelle. Peut-être que ça aiderait.

– Quelle différence ? sourcilla Elisa. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as déjà vu en cours de Sortilèges, mais j'obsède très facilement sur mes devoirs !

Trisha agita la main d'un air frustré, cherchant ses mots :

– Non ! Juste… Au lieu de travailler là-dessus encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfaite, alors que tu ne seras jamais satisfaite… Tu te fixes des créneaux horaires consacrés à cette tâche. Tu t'organises un emploi du temps pour être sûre que tu ne t'absorbes pas complètement dans un seul truc, que tu passes assez de temps à travailler sur tes projets ou sur les leçons du CEM.

C'était une idée. Elisa y réfléchit quelques instants. Elle aimait les emplois du temps : pas seulement les fabriquer, mais aussi les suivre. C'était rassurant, de se reposer une structure solide, d'opérer dans un cadre défini. Et si elle décidait de travailler deux heures la Défense tous les soirs, mais qu'elle prévoyait de consacrer ensuite le reste de sa soirée à son travail sur l'Impulseur par exemple… Eh bien, avoir une ligne de conduite définie à l'avance lui permettrait sans doute plus facilement de lever le pied sur l'entraînement.

 _Mais si je ne m'entraîne pas assez ?_ s'inquiéta une partie d'elle-même. _Si je ne suis pas assez forte, si j'échoue ?_

Elle la fit taire résolument. Elle ne serait jamais assez bonne pour vaincre Voldemort en duel, ou pour battre n'importe quel Mangemort en affrontement direct. En revanche, si elle était assez polyvalente, elle pourrait prendre au dépourvu n'importe quel adversaire. Passer sous sa garde juste un instant, juste le temps de lui jeter une rune-kanji explosive à la poitrine, et boum. Victoire.

Une autre partie d'elle-même se demanda si elle aurait le cran de faire exploser le thorax d'un être humain. Elisa n'avait pas de réponse à formuler. Elle décida de travailler davantage son idée de rune-kanji qui lançait un _Fulgura_ , au lieu d'exploser. Au moins, ça ne serait pas létal.

Et puis, de toute façon, elle comptait se remettre à l'entraînement intensif durant le mois précédent la Troisième Tâche. Tant qu'elle réussissait à se détendre avant, ça devrait suffire à éviter que la voix de Tom Jedusor ne s'insinue à nouveau dans son esprit.

– Je peux toujours essayer, finit-elle par dire.

Puis Trelawney passa à leur table, et les deux filles abandonnèrent leur conversation pour lui montrer leur travail. Elisa avait réduit son choix de méthode de divination à deux possibilités : les cartes de tarot, ou la divination par les pierres runiques. Apparemment, elle aimait avoir des symboles à interpréter. Trisha, quant à elle, travaillait essentiellement à l'intuition, et le truc qui l'intéressait le plus était la lecture des auras. Comme c'était malheureusement la technique de divination la plus difficile, elle eut donc droit à plusieurs devoirs supplémentaires, notamment des exercices de méditation.

La classe avait rarement eu autant de boulot en Divination…

Mais bref. Elisa décida de suivre le conseil de Trisha. Elle divisa son année en plusieurs sections. Elle organisa un emploi du temps pour chaque semaine, accordant un nombre raisonnable d'heures à la Défense, mais aussi à ses autres projets extrascolaires. Elle réserva une demi-heure, deux soirs par semaine, pour travailler son Occlumancie. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à garder la tête claire après ses cours avec Maugrey. Se faire écraser en duel tendait à la mettre en rogne, à la faire penser et repenser de manière obsessive au déroulement du combat, à sur-analyser chaque détail, et à se blâmer pour son échec. Pas question qu'elle se laisse distraire par ça. Elle devait rester concentrée sur sa tâche.

Et cette année, sa tâche n'était pas d'éblouir son prof avare de compliment, ou même de prendre sa revanche pour les défaites humiliantes qu'il faisait subir à ses élèves. Non, cette année, sa tâche était de _survivre_ , de permettre à Harry de survivre, et d'empêcher Voldemort de _revenir_. Rien n'était plus important, et certainement pas la vexation que généraient ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle se fit une liste des choses qu'elle devait absolument faire cette année, pour ne pas risquer de les oublier ou de les faire passer au second plan. Avec une grimace, elle réalisa que c'était une liste plutôt conséquente… Et qui consistait essentiellement à avoir plusieurs discussions très pénibles avec certaines personnes.

Par exemple, il fallait qu'elle dise à Harry qu'il y avait un lien mental entre lui et Voldemort. Elle n'allait pas lui parler de l'Horcruxe, mais franchement, mieux valait qu'Harry réalise dès maintenant que ses visions étaient _réelles_ , et dangereuses. Sinon, ça risquait de se passer comme dans le canon : avec une révélation en cinquième année qui n'arriverait qu'après beaucoup d'angoisse et de paranoïa !

Elle hésita brièvement, parce qu'Harry était quand même un gamin, et que c'était un lourd fardeau à lui imposer. Puis elle raffermit sa détermination. Qu'il soit trop jeune ou non, ça ne changeait rien au fait que le lien _existait_. Et franchement, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de priver Harry d'un paramètre aussi essentiel. Elle n'était pas Dumbledore, qui essayait de préserver l'innocence du Survivant aussi longtemps que possible, qui voulait le maintenir dans l'ignorance afin qu'il suive sans protester le plan prévu pour lui. Elisa n'avait pas de plan prévu pour Harry mis à part sa survie et sa _victoire_ , et c'était difficile d'être un gagnant quand on portait des œillères. Donc lui dissimuler un élément-clef, surtout quand ça le concernait directement, était stupide. Point final.

Une autre conversation qu'elle appréhendait beaucoup était celle qu'elle comptait avoir avec Dumbledore, au sujet des Horcruxes. Elle voulait savoir où il en était de ses recherches. Et elle voulait aussi, mine de rien, le pointer dans la bonne direction en lui parlant du diadème de Serdaigle. Si Dumbledore se mettait à la recherche de la coupe de Poufsouffle et du médaillon de Serpentard… Il y aurait déjà du progrès.

Si elle pouvait, Elisa essaierait de l'empêcher d'aller à la recherche de la bague des Gaunt aussi longtemps que possible. Après tout, c'était l'évènement qui signerait l'arrêt de mort du directeur, et Elisa avait encore besoin de lui vivant pour mener le combat.

Et puis, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser Dumbledore mourir. Elle n'aimait pas ses décisions, mais… Dumbledore était une personne qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle comprenait. Quelqu'un qui avait été gentil avec elle, qui l'avait traité avec respect. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa mort sans se sentir mal.

Et finalement, il y avait une troisième conversation qu'elle devait avoir… La conversation qui lui permettrait d'obtenir le médaillon caché chez les Malefoy. Et tout le problème consistait à savoir si elle aurait cette conversation avec Dobby, avec Kreattur, ou avec un de ses propres elfes qui réussirait à cambrioler Square Grimmauld !

Elle décida de commencer par là et, le soir même, se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande pour donner ses ordres à ses elfes en toute discrétion.

Chaque elfe avait ses propres tâches. Tilly et Olly travaillaient à Poudlard, et Maddy et Pillo assistaient les elfes de Tourmaline, et Tuanelle était chargée de veiller à ce que la production de Glisseurs continue à tourner (même au ralenti) à l'atelier du Cottage. Cependant, il leur arrivait à tous de sortir faire les courses, par exemple, et donc de discuter avec d'autres elfes. Cela leur permettait de collecter tout un tas d'informations, et Elisa leur demanda donc de trouver quels elfes travaillaient au manoir de Square Grimmauld.

– Les elfes en savent toujours beaucoup sur la maison qu'ils servent, se justifia-t-elle devant ses cinq serviteurs. Et je crois que ce manoir contient un artefact de magie noire que personne n'a repéré. Je veux juste m'assurer que mes craintes ne sont pas fondées. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si Drago était tué à cause de ça !

Drago avait peu de chance d'être tué par le médaillon, mais cette petite tirade fit son effet sur les elfes, qui s'empressèrent de promettre à Elisa de questionner les elfes de Narcissa en toute discrétion. Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

– Tuanelle ! demanda-t-elle quand même. Tu connais peut-être le ou les elfes qui s'occupaient du manoir avant que Narcissa n'en prenne possession ? Vous devez avoir, euh… le même âge, puisque le manoir est resté inoccupé un certain temps.

– Madame a raison, fit Tuanelle d'un air pensif. L'ancien maître de Tuanelle allait aux réceptions des Black, oh, des années avant la guerre… Peut-être que les enfants de Mitty sont encore au service de la famille Black…

Donc Tuanelle connaissait peut-être Kreattur. Elisa retint un sourire triomphal : elle avait touché le jackpot.

– Cet elfe-là sait forcément quelque chose sur le médaillon. Alors si tu le vois, dis-lui que le collier doit absolument être détruit. Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, ou d'en parler à un sorcier qui risque d'être possédé par l'influence du collier. Le médaillon doit être détruit, c'est très important. Et dis-lui que je peux lui donner une arme pour détruire le médaillon, s'il veut le faire lui-même afin de s'assurer qu'un étranger n'intervient pas dans les affaires de son maître.

Kreattur n'avait pas réussi à détruire le médaillon durant toutes ces années. Mais si Elisa lui offrait la possibilité d'obéir au dernier souhait de Regulus grâce à une arme capable d'accomplir cet exploit… Alors il l'écouterait à coup sûr.

Les elfes transplanèrent pour retourner à leurs activités habituelles, et Tuanelle alla directement se renseigner sur les elfes de Square Grimmauld. Elisa raya mentalement cette tâche de son planning pour le mois, et retourna à ses activités habituelles.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Suivre son nouveau planning s'avéra un peu difficile, au début. Les devoirs de Métamorphose étaient très compliqués, et Elisa était assez réticente à les faire durant les heures réservées à ses devoirs dans son emploi du temps. Normalement, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour jeter un œil aux devoirs d'Heather, de Cédric et de Takashi, et faisait son propre travail ensuite, en ayant mémorisé les réponses de trois meilleurs élèves de la classe. Là, il lui fallut trouver un compromis entre ses magouilles habituelles, et un travail individuel. Autant dire que sa première dissertation de l'année fut assez catastrophique. McGonagall lui jeta des regards soucieux toute la journée.

Heureusement qu'il y avait tout un tas de choses pour la distraire de la Métamorphose ! L'Astronomie, par exemple. L'avance qu'Elisa avait sur ses camarades grâce aux leçons de sa mère commençait à s'estomper, mais c'était toujours une matière où elle réussissait à se débrouiller sans trop d'effort. Et puis, il y avait les Runes Anciennes. Les sujets abordés étaient de plus en plus fascinants.

Mais surtout, il y avait les Sortilèges.

Elisa passait trois fois plus de temps que ses camardes à bosser les Sortilèges. Comme tout le monde, elle suivait les cours, même si Flitwick se montrait plus intransigeant envers elle qu'envers quiconque. Mais bon, il se montrait aussi deux fois plus exubérant quand elle maitrisait un concept particulièrement ardu, comme le Sortilège de Désillusion, alors ça compensait. Mais bref : outre les cours, Elisa avait aussi des devoir supplémentaires, souvent des approfondissements de la leçon vue en cours. Et elle participait aussi au club de Sortilèges.

Le club de Sortilèges se consacrait au côté artistique de cette matière. Les élèves les plus âgés étudiaient les Charmes Musicaux, par exemple. Elisa avait été sollicitée par Flitwick, et apprenait aux élèves les plus jeunes le _Menti Effinxi_ (son Sortilège de Modelage de l'Eau), qui permettait de sculpter l'eau afin d'obtenir des statues animées.

Plusieurs protégés d'Elisa faisaient partie du club, et apprenaient donc avec enthousiasme ce sort sous sa tutelle. En première année, il y avait les deux petites Poufsouffle Eleanor Branstone et son amie Laura Madley. En deuxième année, il y avait Matthew Debbs et Sarah Carter, deux Serpentard Sang-Purs qui adoraient les bouquins moldus qu'Elisa faisait entrer au château : mais il y avait aussi la petite Amélia Selwyn, une Serdaigle qui possédait un MagicoGlisseur, ainsi que les inséparables Ambre Kwebena et Astoria Greengrass. Toute la bande des troisièmes années faisait également partie du club : Luna Lovegood, les jumelles Carrow, Sun-Min Jeong, Edgar Whistler, et Ginny Weasley.

Elisa n'enseignait pas ce sort aux quatrièmes années (Flitwick leur apprenait un charme qui jouait avec la lumière et qui produisait un effet semblable à celui d'un feu d'artifice très délicat), mais ils étaient également venus en nombre. Les membres du CEM étaient quasiment tous présents, mais une immense majorité de Serpentard était aussi venue voir ce qui se passait. Etant tous des Sang-Purs aristocrates, ils devaient au moins prétendre s'intéresser aux arts. Surtout aux arts magiques.

C'était l'occasion pour Elisa d'observer du coin de l'œil Drago Malefoy. Il était toujours arrogant et abrasif, mais il semblait chercher beaucoup moins la bagarre. Il était distant et courtois avec le Trio d'Or par exemple. Il jouait les médiateurs quand Pansy s'emportait. Il était devenu plus observateur, plus silencieux. A plusieurs reprises, Elisa le regarda pendant qu'il écoutait Flitwick donner des conseils : à chaque fois, l'air pensif et calculateur sur son visage lui évoqua quelqu'un de bien plus âgé.

Globalement, Malefoy avait changé de manière positive. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais ça la rendait nerveuse, parce qu'il n'était définitivement plus la même personne que dans le canon… Et dans ce cas, comment pouvait-elle prédire ses actions ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui le motivait désormais. Elle ne savait pas quel traumatisme Tom Jedusor avait laissé en lui. Par exemple, dans le canon, le journal avait fait de Ginny quelqu'un de terrifié à l'idée d'être faible, quelqu'un de colérique et d'enflammé. Drago avait vécu une expérience similaire, mais au contraire, il semblait être devenu plus calme, plus réfléchi, et… Etrangement, plus ouvert. Ses préjugés avaient diminués, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Tonks, il était plus réservé avec ses anciens amis Puristes. Qu'est-ce qui le motivait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Elisa n'avait pas de réponse. Ce Drago Malefoy n'était plus le personnage de JKR à présent. Il était un paramètre inconnu. Et elle devait sérieusement y réfléchir. Si ses convictions puristes avaient altérées, ça pouvait aussi être le cas de certains traits de son caractère qui avaient été essentiels à ses actions dans le canon. Comme par exemple son amour de sa famille, ou sa lâcheté.

Elle rajouta cela à la liste des choses qu'elle devait faire cette année, et réprima un soupir de découragement. L'énumération de toutes les tâches qui l'attendaient semblait infinie. Et on n'était même pas encore en octobre !

Si elle était choisie comme championne, elle allait vraiment avoir un mal fou à jongler avec tout ça…

 **oOoOoOo**

La fin du mois de septembre arriva sans qu'Elisa ait pu parler à Harry de son lien mental avec Voldemort, et sans qu'elle ait adressé la parole à Dumbledore. Cela dit, le reste de ses projets progressaient plutôt bien. Elle vendit trois Glisseurs, et récupéra un beau paquet de Gallions. Elle continua à perfectionner le concept de l'Impulseur pour les Cracmols. Elle pensait même pouvoir bientôt faire un prototype fonctionnel.

Début octobre, une note fut affichée dans les salles communes afin d'informer les élèves que les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arriveraient à la fin du mois : le vendredi 30 octobre dans la soirée, soit la veille d'Halloween et de la sélection des champions. Ce rappel tangible de l'approche du Tournoi raviva la nervosité d'Elisa. Elle avait tellement à faire, et si peu de temps !

– Tu vas aller au Challenge ? s'enquit Heather Thatcham à voix basse durant leur cours d'Astronomie.

Les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard étaient ensemble pour cette matière, que presque toute leur promotion avait gardé après les BUSES.

Elisa grogna en entendant cette question. Elle aimait le Challenge, le duel, le défi. Le problème, c'était que le Challenge était la création d'Helen, et… être en mauvais termes avec elle, c'était risquer d'empoisonner l'ambiance de l'évènement.

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé, soupira-t-elle. Je m'entraîne déjà pas mal avec Cédric et Trisha…

Heather roula des yeux. Même si les raisons de la dispute n'étaient pas claires, tout le monde savait qu'Elisa et Helen étaient en froid.

– J'admire les efforts que tu fais pour éviter la confrontation, mais franchement, tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta scolarité à prétendre qu'Helen est invisible. Et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Un jour, ça va vous péter à la figure, et il vaut mieux que ça ait lieu le plus tôt possible.

– Et si j'ai pas envie d'y aller ? protesta Elisa.

Elle n'aimait pas chercher la bagarre. Elle n'aimait pas la confrontation. Et elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec ses amis ! Elle ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter face à Helen. Elle se sentait toujours trahie et déçue, mais surtout, elle se sentait atrocement mal à l'aise. Helen avait été l'une de ses meilleures amies, et maintenant, c'était comme si elles étaient deux étrangères l'une pour l'autre…

– Heather a raison, intervint Terence Higgs en se penchant vers eux. Tu ne vas pas fuir le Challenge juste parce que tu t'es disputée avec Helen, quand même. Et puis, ça t'entraînera pour le Tournoi !

Tout le monde prenait pour acquis le fait qu'elle allait y participer. Elisa se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Ce fut finalement Adrian Pucey, avec son habituelle désinvolture, qui la convainquit :

– De quoi tu as peur, qu'Helen essaie de te virer comme une malpropre ? Tu sais bien que si jamais elle devient partiale, c'est la fin du Challenge !

Elisa maugréa pour la forme, puis accepta de venir. A côté d'elle, Trisha fit une petite danse de la victoire, puis se hâta de se pencher sur sa carte quand le professeur Sinistra se tourna vers eux. Elisa échangea un regard amusé avec Heather, puis chacun se replongea dans sa carte du ciel.

C'est vrai, le Challenge lui ferait du bien. En ce moment, elle était en train de mettre en place ses diverses idées pour tromper la Coupe de Feu. Elle avait déjà écarté Cédric de la compétition, ce qui était un bonus. Sinon, elle réfléchissait aussi à surveiller la Coupe et à jeter un sort qui effacerait l'encre sur chaque bout de papier qui y était placé. C'était un job qu'elle pouvait confier à ses elfes. Ou bien, elle pourrait aussi utiliser un sort qui remplacerait les noms écrits sur les papiers posés dans la Coupe par le sien. Ou bien elle pourrait tout simplement jeter un sort de Disparition sur les papiers une seconde avant qu'ils ne touchent les flammes (et ça aussi, elle pouvait le confier à un elfe). Ou ben elle pourrait jeter un puissant sort de Confusion sur le Coupe. Le souci, c'était qu'elle n'était pas sûr que son _Confondus_ soit assez fort. Elle l'avait testé sur une pendule chez elle, avec succès (le coucou s'était mis à chanter treize fois, exactement comme elle le voulait), mais elle se doutait bien que le Coupe de Feu serait autrement plus difficile à ensorceler qu'une vieille horloge.

Elisa était douée en Sortilège parce qu'elle savait visualiser les choses. Niveau puissance, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Et elle ne savait pas si, sans tricher, elle serait digne de la Coupe.

Le Challenge eut lieu.

Elisa y vint. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Elle en était au point d'éplucher les bouquins d'Histoire pour savoir sur quels critères la Coupe pourrait se baser…

Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, apparemment. Adrian avait eu raison : Helen était supposée arbitrer ce club, et si elle laissait ses problèmes personnels interférer avec son jugement, le Challenge allait s'écrouler. Ainsi, Rhonda et Helen étaient à nouveau les deux arbitres en chef, même si Elisa savait de source sûre que leur relation était beaucoup plus tendue depuis leur dispute l'année dernière.

Et Helen, apparemment, avait autre chose à l'esprit que ladite dispute. Elle aussi avait subi les leçons de Maugrey. Et si Elisa s'était remis à l'entraînement en ruminant sa rancœur, ce n'était rien du tout à côté de l'indignation qui semblait irradier d'Helen comme une vague de chaleur.

– OK, ECOUTEZ BIEN ! beugla la Serdaigle dès que leur petite assemblée fut complète. Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous sont là pour s'améliorer au combat après la dérouillée que vous a sans doute mis notre cher professeur de Défense…

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête.

– Eh bien ce n'est _PAS_ CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ! rugit Helen. CECI EST UN TOURNOI DE _DUEL_ , PAS UN COMBAT DE BOUSEUX DANS UNE ALLÉE OBSCURE ! Je me moque que Maugrey veuille qu'on apprenne à se taper dessus comme des sauvages et à se tirer dans le dos comme des criminels, LE CHALLENGE EST FAIT POUR LE _DUEL_ ! Et cela veut dire qu'on respecte les _formes_ , et qu'on respecte les _règles_ ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?!

– Mais on n'a aucune chance contre Maugrey avec juste du duel ! protesta Ajurna Balaji, le Préfet des Serdaigle.

– RIEN A FAIRE ! Entraînez-vous à vous faire des croche-pieds durant votre temps libre ! Le Challenge est consacré à des combats de _magie_ , de _maîtrise_ et de _connaissances_ ! Et il n'est pas question de bâtardiser cet art parce que vous avez tous peur d'un estropié parano avec toute la classe d'un cadavre de rat d'égout abandonné dans une poubelle pendant deux semaines !

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement, parce que c'était vraiment imagé. Et Helen avait l'air sacrément en rogne. Il y avait tout à parier que sa maîtrise impeccable du duel, ses tirs précis et élégants, ou même son jeu de jambes sans défaut…. Ça n'avait pas trop impressionné Maugrey. Il avait dû mettre le feu à ses cheveux ou ensorceler le sol pour la faire trébucher, ou tout autre truc efficace et humiliant. La jeune Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds-roux semblait fulminer.

– Quelque chose à dire ? Non ? Parfait ! ALORS C'EST PARTI, J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS N'ÊTES PAS TROP ROUILLÉS ! Premier match… THATCHAM CONTRE WEASLEY !

La foule quitta l'arrête pour s'entasser sur le balcon, Heather quitta ses amis pour prendre sa place de départ, et Fred (ou George ?) vint se placer en face d'elle avant d'esquisser une révérence moqueuse. La Serpentard lui rendit son salut d'un air railleur. Tous les deux semblaient trépigner d'impatience, avides de faire leurs preuves, le public était gagné par l'excitation familière du spectacle.

– COMMENCEZ !

Ils attaquèrent.

George (ou Fred) était bon, et Heather aussi. Ils étaient vifs, rapides, mitraillaient l'autre de sorts tout en dansant sur place pour esquiver les maléfices qu'ils ne pouvaient contrer d'un Charme du Bouclier. Fred était plus imaginatif et plus endurant : mais Heather était indubitablement plus vicieuse, et elle connaissait des sorts plus puissants que lui. Le répertoire des Weasley était essentiellement cantonné à la catégorie "drôle mais pas mortel", et très adapté à leurs blagues, tandis que les Serpentard préféraient avoir des maléfices efficaces, voire même douloureux. Au bout de quelque minutes de tir rapide, une liane jaillit de la baguette de la Serpentard comme un fouet et s'enroula autour du cou de Fred, l'étranglant même après qu'il l'eut coupé de la baguette d'Heather. Fred fut forcé d'admettre sa défaite.

– SUIVANT ! DIGGORY CONTRE KIRBY !

Et les matchs s'enchaînèrent à toute allure, les adversaires se tirant dessus sans répit : l'enchaînement entre chaque combat était si rapide et si fluide qu'on remarquait à peine l'interruption. Il était tellement facile de se laisser emporter par l'euphorie et l'enthousiasme de la foule, de hurler des encouragements, de se déchaîner sur l'issue d'un duel.

Il y eut un combat entre Trisha et Rhonda, qui se solda sans surprise par la victoire de cette dernière. Il y eut un duel entre Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs, inhabituellement féroce : ces deux-là étaient inséparables, et ils connaissaient les moindres faiblesses de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Terence qui l'emporta, et Adrian lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec amusement quand ils remontèrent sur le balcon. Il y eut ensuite un duel entre Lee Jordan et Trinity Lynn, la Préfète de Gryffondor, qui se termina quand Lee fit un croche-pied à son adversaire et fut éliminé pour faute (les règles du duel classique interdisaient le corps à corps). Il y eu un combat entre Aaron Woodbridge, Serdaigle un peu timide, et Tabitha Bainbridge, la Serpentard Née-Moldue : Elisa se rappela avec un temps d retard qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ne fut pas surprise quand Aaron resta strictement sur la défensive et se fit botter les fesses par Tabitha.

Le premier duel d'Elisa fut contre Takashi Noda, son ami de Serdaigle. Tous deux échangèrent un sourire amusé en entrant dans l'arène : l'issue du combat était donnée d'avance. Mais ils n'étaient pas uniquement là pour gagner. Ils étaient aussi là pour le spectacle. Et, avec leurs répertoires respectifs de sorts et de maléfices, ils donnèrent un superbe spectacle à leur public.

Les matchs continuèrent à s'enchaîner, sous les cris de la foule emportée par l'excitation. Elisa hurlait et trépignait avec eux, jouant des coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'arène, poussant des cris d'allégresse ou des hoquets de stupeur lorsqu'un des adversaires esquivait de peu un maléfice. Terence fut éliminé durant la seconde manche, par nul autre que Cédric, qui utilisa à bon escient le Maléfice d'Eternuement qu'Elisa lui avait appris (et qu'elle avait elle-même lu dans le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé). Les combats se poursuivirent, les concurrents éliminés les uns après les autres sans que cela diminue leur allégresse. Le Challenge était comme une immense fête, et si la victoire était un but à poursuivre, l'objectif principal était de profiter de cette complicité euphorique qui les réunissait.

Elisa se fit éliminer en demi-finale par Rhonda, pour faute : elle utilisa un sort qui fit trébucher son adversaire, le mouvement obligeant Rhonda à se retourner, et Elisa lui tira dans le dos. Ce n'était pas un forcément motif de disqualification, mais c'était un sérieux malus en duel. Après un rapide débat entre trois juges improvisés (Helen bien sûr, mais aussi Heidi Macavoy de Poufsouffle, et Adrian Pucey : des Sang-Purs familiers avec les règles du duel classique), Elisa fut éliminée. Elle haussa les épaules, et accepta le verdict sereinement. Elle s'était quand même bien amusée, et c'était le principal.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller jusqu'en finale, aujourd'hui. Aller en finale signifier affronter Helen, et… Cette confrontation, Elisa voulait l'éviter le plus longtemps possible.

Le Challenge se poursuivit, les duels gagnant en vitesse et en technicité au fur et à mesure des différents matchs. La finale opposa Terence à Helen, comme souvent. Ils s'étaient tous les deux beaucoup entraînés, et leur combat méritait d'être vu : les sorts fusaient à toute allure comme des feux d'artifices, traversant l'arène de jets de lumière multicolores en rafale, et les adversaires, bondissaient et esquivaient avec une agilité d'acrobates.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Terence qui emporta la victoire, et d'une façon peu orthodoxe.

– _Flashbang_ !

– Quoi ?! s'indigna Elisa alors que la lumière explosait dans l'arène. Mais c'est _mon_ sort !

L'effet de la bombe lumineuse avait suffi à faire baisser sa garde à Helen, et Terence lui tira un Stupéfix en pleine tête. La championne des Serdaigle s'écroula. Après un instant de silence interloqué, un tonnerre d'acclamations empli la salle.

Elisa se joignit aux applaudissements, maugréant un peu. D'accord, elle avait utilisé le _Flashbang_ à plusieurs reprises durant le Challenge, et tout le monde connaissait désormais cette invocation. Seulement, elle n'avait pas pensé que Terence puisse l'apprendre de lui-même. Elle se sentait vexée. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour créer le _Flashbang_ , et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé le fruit de son labeur.

Ce qui était ridicule. Elle n'avait pas l'exclusivité du _Flashbang_. Elle l'avait affiché clairement devant ses camarades, ce n'était pas extraordinaire que quelqu'un ait pu décomposer et comprendre son fonctionnement.

Mais bon. Elle était bien contente de maîtriser les sorts informulés. Désormais, elle n'utilisait que des sorts silencieux durant ses combats, mais elle se résolut à utiliser des informulés pour toutes ses inventions. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de se faire piquer ses créations !

A la fin de la séance, comme d'habitude, ils se rassemblèrent en bas et Helen fit un rapide résumé des fautes et des améliorations de chacun. Elle critiqua beaucoup leur manque de forme et d'élégance, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle était encore ulcérée par les leçons de combat barbares de Maugrey. Cela dit, elle était également honnête dans ses appréciations, et complimenta plusieurs personnes… Notamment Terence.

– Bien joué avec ce sort, Higgs. Je ne m'y attendais pas de ta part.

– C'est vrai ça, lança Elisa d'une voix forte. Quand est-ce que tu l'as appris ?

Il y eut quelques regards incertains échangés, et Elisa réalisa qu'elle devait avoir l'air plutôt mécontente. Cependant, son ami Serpentard rencontra son regard sans ciller.

– Je t'ai beaucoup observé. Et puis, le nom est classe, ça donnait envie de l'utiliser.

Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent, et Elisa roula des yeux sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Pas faux. Elle était très fière des noms de ses sorts.

– Bon combat, Elisa ! reprit Helen d'une voix forte. Il faut juste que tu travailles ton esquive… Et ton respect des règles du duel.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Helen eut l'air d'hésiter à dire autre chose. Finalement, elle se tourna vers quelqu'un d'autre, et continua son évaluation. Elisa ressentit un pincement au cœur : ça lui semblait tellement anormal, cette distance entre elles. C'était Helen qui était en tort dans cette dispute, c'était elle qui s'était montrée négligente et qui avait blessé Harry en révélant à toute l'école la vérité sur les Maraudeurs… Mais pour la première fois, Elisa ne tirait aucun réconfort du fait d'avoir raison. Le résultat était le même : Helen et elle ne se parlaient plus, et ça faisait mal.

Lorsque les élèves quittèrent la salle du Challenge (par petit groupe, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les profs : après tout, le Challenge était quand même complètement illégal), Elisa remarqua du coin de l'œil que Rhonda chuchotait furieusement avec Helen, et que les deux filles jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction. Rhonda refusait d'admettre sa défaite, et cherchait toujours à réconcilier ses amies, en bonne Poufsouffle…

Elisa soupira. Rhonda devrait renoncer. Elisa était trop naze en relations sociales pour faire le premier pas, et Helen était trop fière pour s'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Leur amitié semblait bel et bien terminée.

– La voie est libre, on y va ! indiqua Cédric.

Elisa et Trisha lui emboitèrent le pas, suivies par Raashid et Heidi, deux autres Poufsouffle. Ils s'en allaient généralement par groupe de quatre ou cinq. Elisa salua de la main les Serpentard (qui partiraient après eux), puis son groupe s'éloigna dans le couloir en essayant de prendre l'air innocent. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais fait chopper par un prof, mais il fallait rester prudent.

– On a encore le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque finir nos devoirs de Métamorphose si on se dépêche, fit Heidi Macavoy en jetant un regard à sa montre. Qui vient avec moi ?

– Pas moi ! claironna Trisha qui n'avait pas gardé cette matière.

– Ni moi ! renchérit joyeusement Raashid Hussain.

Il avait raté sa BUSE en Métamorphose. Ce n'était pas surprenant : Raashid était quelqu'un de distrait et ses notes n'avaient jamais été bonnes. Tout le monde avait été surpris quand il avait obtenu sa BUSE en Potions.

Mais bon, c'était sans doute parce qu'Elisa lui avait donné le livre de Potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

– Je déteste la Métamorphose, grogna Elisa. Franchement, chaque leçon est plus dure que la précédente !

– Pourquoi tu as gardé cette matière alors ? se moqua Heidi.

– Pour mon Doctorat, grommela la jeune prodige des Sortilèges. La Métamorphose est prise en compte si on étudie les Sortilèges. Bon, je viens avec toi faire ce maudit devoir. Cédric ?

– Je l'ai déjà fini, sourit fièrement le Préfet.

– Ooooh, tu pourras me laisser copier ? supplia Elisa.

Son ami haussa les épaules, et ouvrit son sac de cours, fouillant dedans quelques instants avant de lui tendre un rouleau de parchemin :

– Si tu veux. Je te laisse gérer, j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté.

– Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

– L'organisation des matchs de Quidditch amicaux. J'ai l'autorisation de tous les directeurs de Maison, mais maintenant, il faut choisir quatre capitaines et que chaque capitaine se constitue une équipe. Et pour ça, il faut organiser un créneau de sélection qui arrange tout le monde, parce que chaque équipe doit avoir des joueurs des quatre Maisons.

Elisa hocha la tête avec satisfaction. C'était une bonne idée : ça renforcerait l'amitié inter-Maison, au lieu de creuser la rivalité entre les différents élèves.

– J'approuve cette règle.

– Je m'en doutais ! s'amusa Cédric. Mais surtout, j'espère pouvoir mettre la main sur les jumeaux Weasley comme Batteurs, ce sont sans contestes les meilleurs. Surtout ne le dites pas à Maxine et Anthony.

Les deux Batteurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Anthony Rickett et Maxine O'Flaherty, étaient actuellement en septième année. Ils étaient doués… Mais pas autant que les Weasley.

– Tu crois qu'il y a une chance que je sois Capitaine ? fit Heidi avec espoir.

– Euh… Il y aura probablement un capitaine par Maison, alors…

– Et le rang t'est apparemment réservé, acheva la Préfète avec un profond soupir. Pas grave, je comprends. Mais je te préviens, si on est dans deux équipes différentes, je t'écraserai comme un moucheron !

– Tu peux essayer, accorda généreusement Cédric. Mais j'aurais probablement une meilleure équipe que la tienne…

– Ah ouais ? On parie ?

Tandis que les deux accros du Quidditch se disputaient, les trois autres Poufsouffle échangèrent un regard blasé. Les membres de l'équipe de Poufsouffle étaient très complices entre eux, et leurs chamailleries n'étaient jamais sérieuses : mais ils étaient tous complètement accros au Quidditch, et la moindre dérive sur le sujet entraînait des taquineries sans fin. Heidi et Cédric étaient partis pour un bon moment.

– J'imagine que je vais commencer mon devoir toute seule, se lamenta Elisa.

– Bon courage ! lança Trisha d'un air railleur. Moi, je vais voir si le tournoi de Bavboules dans la salle commune a un vainqueur.

– Oh, je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Raashid.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers les escaliers en rigolant. Elisa leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, laissant en plan Cédric et Heidi qui étaient en train de débattre sur la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch idéale, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, le devoir de Cédric à la main.

Elle dut cependant faire un détour pour éviter Warrington et sa bande dans les couloirs. Ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés de façon directe depuis… Depuis au moins trois ans, en fait : depuis qu'Elisa avait mis une raclée à Warrington, Flint, et l'un de leurs potes. Pour autant, la hache de guerre n'était pas enterrée. Celui qui était en infériorité numérique prenait toujours soin d'éviter de croiser le chemin de l'autre, car il ne faudrait qu'une étincelle pour que tout dégénère. Elisa se demanda distraitement à partir de quand c'était devenu une habitude, pour elle, de se cacher pour attendre le passage de ses ennemis. Elle se sentait ridicule, à se faufiler derrière les tapisseries.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Maugrey de leur apprendre des techniques de camouflage…

Elle finit par atteindre l'étage de la bibliothèque, cependant. En haut de l'escalier, elle croisa plusieurs visages familiers, et bien plus sympathiques que ceux de la bande de Warrington : la classe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de quatrième année quittait son cours de Métamorphose. Drago et le Trio d'Or s'ignoraient consciencieusement. Elle s'arrêta pour leur dire bonjour : après tout, elle connaissait presque tous ces gamins par leur prénom.

– Elisabeth, la salua Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

– Argh, geignit la Poufsouffle. Combien de fois est-ce que je devrais te dire de m'appeler Elisa ? Ou même Magister !

Drago prétendit ne rien n'entendre et s'éloigna en ricanant. Tracey renifla avec amusement, et tapota le bras de la jeune fille :

– Ce n'est pas un prénom si horrible, Magister.

– Je t'assure que si. Et puis, quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un surnom cool si personne ne l'utilise ?

Tracey rigola, puis se laissa entraîner par Pansy en direction des cachots. La jeune Parkinson accorda néanmoins un hochement de tête à Elisa en guise de salut, que la Poufsouffle apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Sang-Mêlés que les Puristes traitaient avec respect.

Le Trio d'Or était resté un peu en arrière. Elisa s'approcha en souriant :

– Quoi de neuf, vous trois ?

– Pas grand-chose, sourit Harry. Et toi ?

Le sourire d'Elisa faiblit un peu. Elle avait toujours une conversation déplaisante à avoir avec le jeune Survivant…

– J'ai une piste sur la chose à propos de laquelle tu m'as écrit cet été, fit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Harry se pencha vers elle avec intérêt. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard intéressés : apparemment, leur ami n'avait pas évoqué le sujet.

– Je ne suis pas encore sûre, les prévint Elisa. C'est compliqué et… C'est probablement une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je veux être absolument sûre de moi avant de te donner ma théorie, alors… Rappelle-moi de t'en parler après Halloween, d'accord ?

Le Survivant hocha la tête, l'air soudain anxieux :

– Tu penses que c'est en lien avec… _lui_ ?

– Sans doute, grimaça Elisa. Et j'essaie de découvrir comment c'est possible. Laisse-moi trois semaines, d'accord ? Et après, on en parle.

Harry acquiesça, et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Immédiatement après, Hermione et Ron se penchèrent vers leur ami, murmurant avec excitation, et l'interrogeant sans doute sur ce qu'Elisa avait voulu dire. La Poufsouffle accéléra le pas, déterminée.

Harry était jeune, trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau. Mais ce lien existait, c'était un fait, et aucun mensonge ne le ferait disparaître.

Elle devait lui en parler, elle n'avait pas le choix.

 **oOoOoOo**

Durant la deuxième d'octobre, deux évènements majeurs eurent lieu. Premièrement, Elisa découvrit sur quels critères la Coupe de Feu se basait pour choisir les champions. Ce ne fut même pas grâce à ses propres efforts ! Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs tombèrent sur elle un jour où elle feuilletait un livre sur les champions du Tournoi à travers les âges. Et comme Adrian était un passionné d'Histoire, Elisa lui expliqua son problème, espérant vaguement que le Serpentard aurait une piste.

Il avait bien plus que ça.

– Ah, mais il y a une théorie là-dessus ! s'exclama joyeusement Adrian. Un champion, au Moyen-âge, était celui qui représentait une cause ou une personne. Et cette représentation nécessite d'être accepté comme défenseur, donc d'avoir un certain respect, une certaine popularité…

– Et alors ?

– Et alors tous les champions ont toujours été les élèves les plus populaires de leur école. La Coupe utilise une forme de Légilimancie passive, apparemment, pour savoir qui serait le mieux accepté comme représentant par chaque établissement.

Elisa faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Doux Merlin, est-ce que c'était ça, le secret de la sélection des champions ?! Est-ce que c'était aussi simple que ça ?!

– Ce n'est qu'une théorie, Adrian ! protesta Terence Higgs en roulant des yeux.

– Eh, qui est l'expert en Histoire ancienne, toi ou moi ? Et puis, c'est une théorie solide. Aucun champion n'a dévié de la norme. On a eu des champions indignes, des tricheurs, des faiblards, des parjures, et même un gars dont le nom a été proposé comme une blague… Mais ça a toujours été des élèves populaires. Magister, si tu mets ton nom là-dedans, tes seuls rivaux sérieux seront Helen, Cédric, et Harry Potter.

– Argh, fit faiblement la Poufsouffle.

Et dire qu'elle avait fait de si beaux plans pour tricher, tout ça pour rien. Bon sang, des mois de préparations, rendus inutiles en quelques instants !

Quoique. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elisa ne se sentait pas mal à l'idée de tricher, enfin, pas vraiment… mais ça ne la mettait pas très à l'aise. Si elle pouvait être honnêtement sélectionnée, ça serait sans doute mieux. Elle se sentirait soulagée. Et, peut-être, un peu plus légitime. Tout ça, c'était une gigantesque imposture de sa part. Si la Coupe la choisissait sur quelque chose de vrai, comme sa popularité… Oui, ça serait définitivement mieux. En tous les cas, Elisa en serait rassérénée.

 _Et si tu n'es pas choisie ?_ souffla la voix de Jedusor dans sa tête. _Si tu fais confiance à Adrian à tort, et que la Coupe ne choisit pas les champions ainsi ?_

 _Eh bien, j'aiderai quiconque a été choisi_ , répondit dignement Elisa à son hallucination auditive.

Tom Jedusor émit un reniflement amusé.

 _Après tout ce que tu as fait, tous ces mensonges, ces manipulations, ces souffrances… Tu te sens mal à l'idée de tricher ? Tu te dégonfles ? Ah ! Elle est bien bonne !_

Elisa claque mentalement la porte de son esprit, étouffant la voix du journal. Oui, elle n'avait pas envie de tricher. Et alors ?! Ce n'était pas mal, d'avoir mauvaise conscience. Au contraire, c'était une bonne chose, non ?!

Bref. Ce fut le premier évènement notable de la semaine.

Puis, quelques jours plus tard, Elisa termina son prototype d'Impulseur. Après des mois de travail, ça y était, elle y était arrivée ! Immédiatement, elle appela Madeline par miroir pour arranger une rencontre à Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne tenait pratiquement pas en place. Elle avait besoin d'un Cracmol pour tester ça.

L'Impulseur avait un design assez simple : bois, métal, et cristal. Il y avait un manche en bois pour le tenir. Le cœur de l'objet était petit tube de métal, qui abritait un mécanisme basé sur un ressort et un éclat de cristal. Une gâchette permettait son activation. Et finalement un cristal taillé en forme d'obélisque était inséré dans ce tube de métal, le prolongeant comme une baguette magique.

Le principe était simple : l'obélisque de cristal (en l'occurrence, une améthyste mauve) stockait de la magie. Il se chargeait à proximité des sources de magie comme les sorciers, les plantes magiques, les lieux et objets ensorcelés. Lorsqu'on appuyait sur la gâchette, un ressort se détendait et l'éclat de cristal dans le mécanisme frappait l'obélisque de cristal, déclenchant une impulsion magique. Une petite décharge de magie sortait alors de la pointe de l'obélisque, de la même façon qu'un jet de magie était émis par l'extrémité d'une baguette magique.

– C'est brillant, admira Trisha quand Elisa lui expliqua le concept.

– C'est l'un des trucs les plus compliqués que j'ai fait, geignit Elisa. Je crois que sur ce coup, je vais laisser tomber l'idée de les produire moi-même. Je vais filer ça à Madeline et lui demander d'exploiter ses employés. Je suis sûr que Matt sera intéressé par le concept. Ou peut-être Cécile, tiens.

L'ex-Préfète avait toujours été bonne en Sortilèges, et elle aimait être au cœur des bouleversements intéressants.

Cela rappela à Elisa qu'elle devrait se remettre à écrire à Lupin. Elle avait cessé de lui écrire depuis la rentrée, à cause de tout son travail, mais elle n'avait toujours pas renoncé à prendre contact avec lui. Certes, il méritait d'être viré pour ses mensonges… Mais la vie pour un loup-garou dont le secret était révélé était dure, et _cruelle_ , et il ne méritait pas ça. Elle devait faire _quelque chose_.

Contrairement à ce que Trisha avait dit l'année dernière, elle refusait de laisser Lupin crever dans un arbre creux en Irlande pour expier ses pêchés.

– Et comment tu comptes faire tester ça par un Cracmol ? demanda Cédric avec intérêt.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et agita la Carte du Maraudeur :

– Oh, je vais me faire la malle par un passage secret. Vous, vous allez me couvrir !

Cédric et Trisha poussèrent un grognement de découragement. Il n'empêche que Cédric défia quand même Heidi à un match de Quidditch amical, à portée d'oreille des jumeaux Weasley. Très vite, tout le monde se dirigea vers le stade. Dans la confusion, personne ne penserait à chercher Elisa le temps qu'elle aille à Pré-au-Lard et revienne. La jeune fille s'éclipsa sans problème.

Elle passa par le passage derrière la sorcière borgne, qu'Harry utilisait dans le canon. La boutique d'Honeydukes était ouverte, mais il y avait très peu de clients. Elisa maîtrisait cependant le Sortilège de Désillusion, grâce à Flitwick, et elle réussit à sortir sans être vue. Ensuite, retrouver Madeline aux Trois Balais fut un jeu d'enfant.

Madeline n'était pas venue seule. Elle était accompagnée par Myriam, mais aussi par un adolescent qu'Elisa reconnu comme étant Brian Bowman, le petit frère Cracmol de Gwendolyn et de Neal. Ils étaient d'ailleurs accompagnés par Neal Bowman lui-même. Les Cracmols avaient après tout besoin d'un sorcier pour utiliser les transports magiques tels que la Cheminette…

– Alors, il paraît que tu as finalisé ta baguette magique pour Cracmols ?! s'enthousiasma Myriam.

Après avoir surmonté sa déception de ne pas avait été admise dans la fac de son choix, Myriam était redevenue dynamique et enthousiaste. De la bande, elle était la plus exubérante. Brian était un garçon discret, même si son été passé à travailler à B&B lui avait donné davantage d'assurance. Quant à Madeline, elle restait très calme et posée. Son expression neutre laissait deviner qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Elisa leur expliqua le principe. Le cristal se rechargeait de lui-même, donc passer du temps dans un environnement magique suffisait. L'Impulseur ne pouvait pas lancer de sorts, juste une petite décharge de magie. Rien de très glorieux, mais ça suffisait pour ouvrir les passages qui nécessitaient d'être tapés de la baguette, pour verrouiller un cadenas enchanté, pour emprunter la Cheminette, pour activer un artefact.

– Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, fit Elisa avec inquiétude en consultant sa montre. Cédric fait diversion avec un match de Quidditch pour que personne ne se demande où je suis passé, mais je doute que les profs nous laisse semer le bazar plus d'une heure. Vous saurez tester ça vous-même ?

Elle tendit l'Impulseur à Myriam. Celle-ci s'en empara d'un geste plein de révérence. Neal fronça les sourcils :

– C'est sans danger ?

– A priori oui. Le manche est en bois pour que la magie s'écoule naturellement sans risquer d'envoyer un retour à la personne qui le tient.

Elle vérifia encore sa montre. Faire le chemin jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne prenait un certain temps, elle ne devait pas partir trop tard pour revenir à temps. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de chopper une retenue, avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire en ce moment.

– On peut le tester à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, tenta Myriam en fixant l'Impulseur avec émerveillement.

– Teste-le aussi ailleurs, la pressa Elisa. Avec des objets enchantés, avec la Cheminette. En présence d'un sorcier, mais aussi en étant toute seule. Mesure combien de fois tu peux utiliser l'Impulseur entre deux recharges. Essaie de l'utiliser en plein milieu du monde moldu, sans aucune recharge possible, pendant une semaine. Essaie de l'utiliser sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir s'il se recharge plus vite qu'il ne se vide… Et essaie de le faire tester par le plus de personnes possibles, d'accord ? Brian ? Madeline ?

Brian Bowman hésita une seconde. Elisa ne l'avait pas souvent entendu parler, et fut donc assez surprise quand il osa prendre la parole d'un air solennel :

– D'accord, je le ferai.

Elisa se tourna vers Madeline. La directrice de Tourmaline considéra la question une seconde :

– Tu veux que les élèves de Tourmaline servent de sujets de test ?

– Ceux qui accepteront, tempéra Elisa. C'est sans danger, et normalement même un Moldu pourrait l'utiliser, mais… Si jamais un des enfants ne peut pas le faire fonctionner, ce serait bon à savoir pour pouvoir corriger le défaut de l'Impulseur.

Madeline pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant :

– Je le testerai moi-même. Et ensuite… Seulement les élèves de plus de quinze ans, et prêts à accepter les risques.

C'était satisfaisant.

Elisa ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, revenant à Poudlard en espérant que personne n'ai remarqué son absence. Elle utilisa la Carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier que personne ne rôdait près de la statue de la sorcière borgne, puis émergea dans le couloir d'un air dégagé. Son inquiétude était cependant infondée. Lorsqu'elle retrouva les autres élèves dix minutes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley lui lancèrent des regards soupçonneux : mais mis à part eux, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence !

Les gens devaient être habitués à ce qu'elle disparaisse sans prévenir. Après tout, entre ses entraînements à la Défense et son travail sur ses divers inventions, elle passait pas mal de temps loin du regard de ses pairs. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses défauts. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis, mais… Pour les trucs vraiment important, elle tendait à agir seule. Après seize ans à cacher à tout le monde l'étendue de ses connaissances, elle avait du mal à se débarrasser de sa tendance à garder des secrets.

Bah. Elle s'en sortait tout de même plutôt bien, non ?

Elle informa Cédric et Trisha du succès de l'opération, et écouta avec amusement ses amis lui relater le match. Cet évènement avait donné l'impulsion de départ à l'idée des matchs de Quidditch amicaux que Cédric avait mis en place : chaque Maison s'était trouvé un Capitaine, qui était déjà en train de recruter. Cédric était le leader des joueurs de Poufsouffle, évidemment. Warrington dirigeait les Serpentard. Chez les Serdaigle, Rogers Davies était leur nouveau chef. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils avaient donné le poste à Angelina Johnson. Actuellement, Angelina et Roger se disputaient pour savoir qui recruterait Harry Potter, au grand effroi de ce dernier.

Les jours se remirent à passer, tout doucement. La fin du mois d'octobre approchait.

Le 20 octobre, comme tous les ans, Cédric et Elisa fêtèrent leur anniversaire à la table des Serdaigle, en compagnie d'Aaron Woodbridge qui était né le même jour qu'eux. C'était essentiellement un prétexte pour permettre aux elfes de confectionner d'énormes gâteaux, et pour rassembler les différentes Maisons. Elisa reçut plusieurs cadeaux, essentiellement des bouquins ou des bonbons. Harry lui avait cependant offert une pochette de tissu pour transporter Malta dans sa robe, et Trisha lui avait confectionné une paire de boucles d'oreilles dorées qui étaient en réalité de petites amulettes de chance.

Le soir même, Elisa reçut un coup de miroir de ses parents (sa mère était en Espagne, partie pour une semaine de voyage décidée sur un coup de tête, et elle y avait retrouvé Michael qui y faisait une escale avec l'un de ses vols). Elle reçut également les meilleurs vœux de Madeline, de Lester et Myriam, de Neal, puis de Gwendolyn, de Cécile… Et finalement, de Matt Rosier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude. La pleine lune était pour bientôt. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, mais Elisa finit par craquer et lui demander s'il allait bien. Le jeune professeur haussa un sourcil :

– Je dors mal avant la pleine lune, rien d'inhabituel. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

– Lupin était dans un sale état avant et après chacune de ses transformations, pointa Elisa qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'air exténué de son ancien prof.

– Probablement parce qu'il gère mal son loup.

Elisa cligna des yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu. Puis elle lâcha avec incrédulité :

– Il y a une méthode de _gestion_ de la lycanthropie ?

Matt eut l'air de méditer sa questions plusieurs secondes, l'air grave. La jeune fille se demanda si elle avait transgressé un tabou, et s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque son ami reprit la parole, s'exprimant d'un ton lent qui laisser deviner qu'il réfléchissait à chacun de ses mots.

– La lycanthropie n'est pas une maladie comme le rhume. Le loup vit dans ta tête vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même s'il n'émerge que durant la pleine lune. Si tu gères correctement le loup et que tu fais des concessions à son instinct animal, l'homme et la bête cohabitent sans trop de mal. Mais si tu cherches à réprimer l'instinct du loup, à l'étouffer, cela rend chacune de ses réapparitions plus douloureuses.

– Je ne le savais pas…

Matt émit un reniflement amusé :

– Ce n'est pas une connaissance très répandue. La plupart des loups-garous ne le réalisent sans doute pas.

– Mais toi, si ?

– Je suis un chercheur, répondit l'ex-Serpentard d'un ton sentencieux. J'ai étudié ma condition sous tous les angles, depuis la façon dont ça affecte mon sens de l'odorat aux tendances sociales du loup. Je pourrais presque faire une thèse dessus.

– Je la lirai, fit loyalement Elisa.

– Tu serais bien la seule ! se moqua Matt. Les gens ne veulent pas entendre parler des loups-garous. Dans ce domaine, mes découvertes sont inutiles. J'étudie mon cas uniquement par curiosité intellectuelle.

Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Les sorciers ne veulent pas entendre parler des loups-garous, mais peut-être que tes découvertes intéresseraient d'autres loups-garous ? Tu pourrais écrire des conseils que Neal ferait passer à Ste Mangouste, par exemple.

Matt pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de cette histoire de cohabitation avec les instincts animaux, Elisa pouvait remarquer que cette mimique évoquait le geste d'un animal canin qui inclinait la tête pour mieux considérer l'objet de sa curiosité…

– Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est envisageable. L'éducation d'un public réduit vaut mieux que l'absence d'éducation tout court.

Elisa grimaça. Son angle d'approche sur la question, c'était plutôt " _comment est-ce que ce que je possède peut aider les autres ?_ ", et non pas, comme Matt le pensait : _"comment ce que je possède peut m'aider à avancer dans la vie ?_ ". Les deux questions étaient valables, mais la Maison de Poufsouffle formait les gens à se poser la première, tandis que la Maison de Serpentard encourageait ses disciples à vivre leur vie selon la seconde.

Distraitement, Elisa songea qu'elle aurait été une personne bien différente à Serpentard.

– J'ai repensé à cette histoire de sorts simultanés, lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Et je ne crois pas qu'un sort est terminé à partir du moment où il a quitté ta baguette. J'ai expérimenté là-dessus en manipulant des sculptures d'eau avec le Sortilège d'Effinxi, tout en jetant d'autres sorts, comme des _Lumos_ …

– Donc tant que le sort produit un effet, il est connecté à toi, et chaque sort supplémentaire que tu lances serait simultané avec le premier ? devina Matt. Cette histoire de connexion entre le sort et ta magie est une idée admise depuis longtemps. Mais pour autant, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse utiliser le mot _simultané_ …

Ils discutèrent un certain temps de ce sujet. Le domaine de Matt, c'était la Métamorphose, et il était très pointilleux sur les termes et le vocabulaire à utiliser. La Transfiguration était après tout un domaine où la rigueur était de mise. Elisa, elle, privilégiait les Sortilèges, dont l'élément essentiel était la créativité. Ils se chamaillaient donc souvent sur des points de détails, tout en élaborant des idées d'une grande complexité…

Finalement, ils se séparèrent : Matt pour faire ses bagages (il quittait Tourmaline pour trois jours entiers à chaque pleine lune), et Elisa pour ruminer ses pensées. Une méthode de gestion de son loup intérieur… C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé. La lycanthropie était très méconnue chez les sorciers. Elle provoquait dégoût et peur, mais la plupart des gens ne savaient pas exactement ce que c'était. Ils connaissaient juste les grandes lignes de ses effets, à savoir la transformation en loup sauvage, et le reste était basé sur de la pure conjecture. Le fait que les loups-garous, même sous forme humaine, soient bestiaux et agressifs… C'était accepté comme un fait, alors que c'était un vrai mythe. Matt Rosier et Remus Lupin en étaient la preuve vivante.

Créer une association d'aide aux loups-garous pourrait changer ça, peut-être. Mieux informer le public… N'était-ce pas par cela que tout commençait ?

Ce soir-là, Elisa écrivit une nouvelle lettre à Lupin, refusant de se laisser décourager par son silence. Elle fit allusion dans sa missive au fait qu'elle connaissait un loup-garou qui avait réussi à gérer son loup pour minimiser la douleur de sa métamorphose, et réitéra sa proposition d'aide. Elle n'avait pas grand espoir d'obtenir une réponse, mais elle devait au moins essayer.

– Hermione, comment progresse l'OPTEM ? demanda-t-elle à la Gryffondor le lendemain.

Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise, tout comme Ron, Harry, et leurs trois filleuls (Primrose, Nathalie et Jimmy, qui étaient en passe de devenir eux aussi un trio d'inséparables amis). Trisha et Cédric, qui accompagnaient Elisa, la regardèrent bizarrement. C'était vrai, sa question sortait un peu de nulle part. La jeune fille se justifia :

– Je pensais au sort des opprimés dans le monde sorcier, hier. Plus précisément, aux loups-garous, et au fait qu'il faudrait créer une association qui les aiderait à mieux comprendre et gérer leur condition…

Trisha roula des yeux. Le sort des loups-garous ne lui tenait pas très à cœur. Elisa l'ignora, et continua sur sa lancée :

– … Mais puisque des progrès ont été fait au niveau de la cause des elfes, je me suis dit que c'est sur ça qu'il fallait se concentrer. Comment ça se présente ?

– Oh, très bien ! sourit Hermione. On a atteint des gens dans les quatre Maisons. Plusieurs Sang-Purs ont déjà commencé à parler de ça avec leurs parents. Tracey a dit que son grand-père avait une ferme à l'abandon qui pourrait servir de refuge. Si tout le monde se cotise, je pense qu'acheter ce bâtiment et ouvrir un centre d'accueil pour les elfes sans foyer pourrait être notre première action concrète.

Le visage d'Elisa s'éclaira :

– C'est une super-idée !

Hermione rosit de fierté. La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur les autres objectifs de l'OPTEM, puis sur les progrès de Tourmaline (où les cours se déroulaient paisiblement), puis sur leurs prévisions pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La plupart des Gryffondor pariaient sur le succès d'Angelina Johnson, mais le Trio d'Or soutenait Elisa, comme l'immense majorité des Poufsouffle et des membres du CEM.

Ils finirent par se séparer, et chacun reprit son chemin. Après que les six jeunes Gryffondor aient disparu à l'angle d'un couloir, Cédric jeta un regard intrigué en direction d'Elisa :

– D'où vient ce soudain intérêt pour les elfes ?

– J'ai toujours été intéressé par les elfes, se défendit Elisa. C'est simplement plus le projet d'Hermione que le mien.

Entre le CEM, Tourmaline, son trafic de livres, ses inventions, ses cours, et bientôt le Tournoi… Elle ne pouvait pas mener d'autres croisades. Mais Cédric haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu :

– Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Elisa haussa les épaules, un peu incertaine.

– J'essaie de ne pas perdre de vue mes différentes résolutions.

Mener plusieurs combats de fronts, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Se focaliser sur l'essentiel risquait de faire oublier certains détails qui n'étaient pas si insignifiants que ça. Cédric et Trisha hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, l'air pensif. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexée. Quoi, elle ne passait quand même pas tout son temps à essayer de tout gérer en même temps, si ?

… Si. Carrément.

Elle esquissa un sourire penaud, et changea de sujet. Elle avait beau savoir qu'être une fouineuse était un défaut, c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Les jours passèrent. Les cours se poursuivirent. La vie normale continuait, avec ses leçons, ses devoirs. En club de Sortilèges, Miles Bletchley se révéla très puissant, et Elisa s'étonna de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué. Son cousin était du genre discret, mais il suivait toujours les Puristes : pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé sa puissance pour s'élever dans la hiérarchie sociale des serpents ? C'était un mystère. Peut-être que le fait d'être Préfet lui suffisait, comme base d'autorité ?

Elle oublia cependant assez rapidement le Serpentard, car Myriam lui écrivit une lettre enthousiaste, lui racontant le succès de l'Impulseur. Ils l'avaient testé un peu partout, et pour divers usages. Apparemment, l'Impulseur pouvait être utilisé très régulièrement, et tenait deux jours entiers sans se recharger. La présence d'un sorcier ou d'un lieu ensorcelé rechargeait son cristal en vingt-quatre heures. Une Impulsion de magie pouvait ouvrir le passage du Chemin de Traverse, mais aussi ouvrir ou fermer un coffre (ou une porte) si un Sortilège de Verrouillage était déjà en place. Une impulsion pouvait aussi permettre d'emprunter la Cheminette, ce qui était normalement impossible aux Cracmols comme aux Moldus : la magie de l'Impulseur trompait les capteurs de la Cheminette, qui pensaient qu'il s'agissait de la magie d'un sorcier munie d'une baguette. Bref, le projet dépassait toutes les espérances d'Elisa.

Elle n'aurait pas le temps de fabriquer les Impulseurs elle-même, cette année, alors elle compila toutes ses notes sur l'Impulseur, écrivit un manuel de fabrication, et l'envoya à Tourmaline. Cécile Engelhorn et Matt Rosier s'attelèrent à la tâche, en contrepartie d'une petite augmentation de leurs salaires. Affaire réglée. D'ici quatre ou cinq mois, chaque Cracmol aurait son propre Impulseur, avec un bois et un cristal unique… Un peu à la façon d'une baguette magique.

Matt ronchonnait un peu à l'idée de faire des travaux manuels, et il s'en plaignit à Elisa par miroirs. Sang-Pur snobinard un jour, Sang-Pur snobinard toujours ! Mais le concept de stockage de la magie dans les cristaux l'intéressait, et surtout, il n'allait pas refuser une augmentation. Elisa le taquina un peu, puis ils se remirent à discuter de l'origine de la magie et de combien de sorts un sorcier pouvait possiblement lancer ou maintenir en même temps.

La semaine acheva de s'écouler, doucement.

Et, le vendredi 30 octobre, la veille d'Halloween, les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était sur le point de commencer.

.

* * *

.

Mwahahahaha. Prochain chapitre : La Coupe de Feu !

(Et la fiche de personnage de Matt Rosier, sauf si les votes changent =) )

.

Et il est aussi important de préciser (même si j'étais sûre de l'avoir fait plus tôt xD) que les Impulseurs sont la création de **Zeidra Senester** , l'auteur de, entre autre, la saga _Entre les Mondes_ ! Tout le crédit lui revient pour cette invention de génie =)

.


	7. La Coupe de Feu

Me revoilà !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma fic sur _Star Wars_ se porte bien xD J'ai 62 pages d'écrites à l'heure où je publie de chapitre, et mon intrigue avance. J'ai sauvé Dooku du côté obscur, et je suis en train de lui créer accidentellement une relation avec Jokasta Nu l'archiviste. Le Code Jedi me donne envie de me taer la tête contre les murs et je part dans des tirades longues et indignées. Il est possible qu'un vent de rébellion souffle sur l'Ordre parce qu'Ithaca a donné la bonne idée à la mauvaise personne. Qui-Gon boit du thé, glousse comme une poule et a les yeux qui pétille, il m'évoque Dumbledore. Yoda est affeusement difficile à écrire. Bref, je m'amuse x)

Mais passons.

.

Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Allan Edden** ! Oui, la description de Cécile est très inspirée de l'originale x) Pour ce qui est de ses conversations avec Harry et Dudu, c'est du spoiler, donc je ne peux rien te dire dessus. Mais ça va mieux se passer que ce que tu penses, essentiellement parce qu'Elisa ne va pas dire TOUTE la vérité x) Sinon ! Gamp est un sorcier, oui, pas un Cramol. Et pour ce qui est de la Coupe de Feu... Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer ! x)

Hello **Niakovic** ! L'Impulseur est la création de Zeidra et donc tout le crédit lui revient, évidemment x) Pour ce qui est de Matt... Ah, Matt. Franchement je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait une telle importance dans ma fic mais voilà, maintenant je l'adore x) Et quant à Drago... C'est vrai qu'il s'est amélioré par rapport au canon. Mais bon, il a traversé plusieurs moments horribles, il a eu une sacrée crise d'introspection xD

Salut **Merry Archer** ! Aaaah, le lien entre Elisa et Voldy, c'est complexe. Ca tient à la nature de l'Horcruxe (la magie noire, ça laisse des traces), mais aussi au mental d'Elisa, à son syndrôme de stress post-traumatique. Bah oui, elle est un peu marquée x) Et oui, tu auras bien une confrontation, mais il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience ! Je compte même écrire un bonus sur le sujet, que je posterai après avoir achevé le tome 4, évidemment.

Mon dieu **DreamerInTheSky** xDDDD Cette indignation ! Oui déléguer est dur. On peut pas tous être des généraux, il faut bien quelques politiciens x) Sinon, ce qui la dérange avec le Flashbang, c'est pas tant que Terence l'ait appris (elle a déjà partagé ses sorts avec plein d'autres gens, comme le Fulgura, etc.) mais qu'il l'ai fait dans son dos. Terence est son ami, elle lui aurait appris s'il le lui avait demandé. Le fait qu'il l'ai appris seul, dans son dos, au lieu d'être franc, c'est ça qui la gêne. Elle est une Poufsouffle, elle lui aurait demandé, si les situations étaient inversées. Mais Terence ets un Serpentard, et il n'a donc pas le même instinct. Pour ce qui est de la Coupe, par contre... Prends ton mal en patience. Le chapitre est là !

Coucou **AndouilleEtSushi** ! L'image de Lupin étouffé sous le courrier XDDD Tu verras ce qui se passe à ce sujet dans... Pas ce chapitre, mais le suivant, je pense. Et Matt... Ah, Matt. Oui, on va parler de lui prochainement, t'inquiète. C'est fou le succès qu'il a, le petit Rosier xD

Hello **Bylbash** ! Matt et Elisa, grand sujet de spéculation xDDDD Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. J evois Elisa comme AroAce, et Matt comme asexuel. Donc bon, entrer dans une relation, ça ne va pas leur venir à l'idée tout de suite. Mais c'ets vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun et qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Ils ont le potentiel pour devenir très proches. Je ne sais tout simplement pas si ça va arriver (si ma Muse m'entraîne dans cette direction xD), parce que ce n'était pas prévu, à l'origine !

Bonne question **IceQueen38** ! Oui, Cédric est quelqu'un de compétitif et oui, il risque d'en vouloir à Elisa. Surtout si elle est choisie. Mais la situation est dans une impasse : il a promis de ne pas participer, mais les Poufsouffle veulent un champion crédible. Evidemment, c'est ce qu'Elisa avait prévu. Comme ça, quand elle participe, elle a juste l'air de le faire par devoir. Mais... Effectivement, c'est un coup bas pour Cédric et ses rêves de gloire. Surtout quand la personne qui lui a "volé" sa place est une amie.

Yo **Aomine** ! J'ai lu _Instinct_ moi aussi, même si c'est pas du tout à ça que je pensais en écrivant cette histoire de "gestion du loup". C'est bizarre, pourtant ça aurait dû me revenir... Enfin, tant pis. Je vais en parler plus en détail dans le bonus que je posterai sur Remus Lupin, dans quelques mois.

Cet enthousiasme **YAM34** xDDDDDD Ouais, Elisa débarque dans Star Wars ! Et elle dégringole vite fait de son piédestal, parce que 1) elle n'a pas de famille aimante qui la soutient et qui lui donne de l'assurance, 2) elle connait beaucoup moins bien le canon SW que celui d'HP, 3) elle n'est pas aussi douée avec la Force qu'elle le voudrait, et finalement, 4) le canon de SW est beaucoup plus sujet au changement, et donc trèc vite elle perd ses repères. Bref, Ithaca Pallando a une vie beaucoup plus dure que celle d'Elisa, la pauvre. Mais bon, si tu veux suivre l'écriture de la fic, je t'invite à rejoindre notre serveur Discord (le lien est sur la Salle Sur Demande, sur facbook !) =D Voilà voilà. Sinon, oui, la grande révélation approche pour Harry... Mwahahaha, j'ai hâte de l'écrire ! x)

Bonne pioche **Mayoune** x) Ouais, je te spoile, mais bon, tu t'en doutais un peu. Le choix de la Coupe était assez évident ! Enfin, bref, beaucoup de gens ont hâte de lire la conversation avec Harry apparemment. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...

Oooh, alors j'ai rempli ta check-list d'inventions **Lune Pourpre** x) C'est trop cool ! Pour les Impulseurs, cependant, tout le crédit revient à Zeidra Senester, auteur de la fantastique saga d'Entre Les Mondes (qui est un spin-off de Renouveau justement). Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu !

Ah **BlancheEner** , tu ne réalise pas à quel point tu as raison xD La nouvelle SI prend de plus en plus de place dans mon emploi du temps ! Ca va faire deux semaines que je n'ai pas écrit sur EB. J'ai du mal à faire les fiches de persos (surtout celle de Matt xD). Rien ne va plus ! Ithaca a ruiné ma vie ! x)

Merci **Leaulau** x) Je ne sais pas si je publierai ma fic sur Star Wars, elle en est encore vraiment au niveau d'esquisse. Mais promis, si je la mets en ligne, tu seras prévenue ! Tu es sur la Salle sur Demande ?

Yo **Elaia Gulriade** ! C'est bizarre de répondre à ta review alors que tu commente le chapitre en live par MP sur Discord xD Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu. Et pour la réconciliation d'Helen et d'Elisa... Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner. Etant moi-même prise au milieu d'un gros conflit entre les membres de ma promo, je peux témoigner à quel point c'est dur de faire table rase du passé, dès qu'il y a une broutille qui s'est envenimée et qui empoisonne l'ambiance...

Hello **Sam Liz** x) Que de questions ! Alors, oui, selon moi les Cracmols peuvent utiliser une forme d'Occlumancie (celle qu'utilise Elisa). Mais barricader vraiment leur esprit, pour résister à une attaque mentale magique... nécessiterait un bouclier mental magique, qu'ils n'ont pas. Bref ! Pour ce qui est de l'explication face à Harry, je te rassure tout de suite : le mot "Horcruxe" ne sera pas prononcé. Mais oui, Elisa est fermement décidée à le préparer aux visions qu'il va avoir, ou à tout le bordel qui va lui tomber dessus... Et ça nécessite des explications. En revanche, pour ce qui est d'Helen, ne te fais pas de trop gros espoirs... Elle a sa fierté, Elisa aussi, et c'est très difficile de réparer une amitié brisée.

Mwahahaha **SangAvis** , je faisait monter l'attente pour le chapitre de la Coupe de Feu ! D'ailleurs il y a même eu une pétition pour que je poste en avance xD Mais bon, voilà le chapitre, l'attente a payé x) Pour ce qui est de Barty... C'est un spoiler. Il y aura des indices par la suite, mais je penses que tu réussiras à découvrir par toi-même où il est et ce qu'il fait !

Salut **Letilableue** ! Ouais, les Impulseurs sont une idée de génie. Je suis tombée amoureuse dès qu'ils ont été mentionnés x) Sinon, pour le prénom Elisabeth... C'est vrai qu'il ets vieillot. Mais les surnoms qu'il permet d'avoir sont supr-cools xD

Yep **Alexazurion** , Tourmaline est une pierre semi-précieuse... Une pierre noire. Vu que la couleur des Poufsouffle est le jaune et noir, et que tous les fondateurs sont des Poufsouffle, c'était un petit clin d'oeil. Mais bien vu de ta part ! =)

Contente que ça te plaise **Steema** ! Oui, Elisa a beaucoup plus d'empathie et de compassion que dans sa version Serpy, et elle va tout faire pour sauver Dudu. Mais chuuuuut ! Le comment est un spoiler. Bref ! Oui, Trisha a plein de préjugés. Mais tu verras, elle va les dépasser... progressivement. Et en quoi ça la rend moins Poufsouffle ? Elle est d'une loyauté absolue, travailleuse, patiente. La seule qualité qui lui manque est la tolérance, mais à moins d'être dans sa ligne de mire, ce n'est pas flagrant. J'aime Trisha, elle représente la dualité de toute amitié : quelqu'un plein de qualités qu'on adore, mais avec de gros défauts qu'on hairait chez un étranger.

Yo **Imthebest** ! Nope, Drago et Tracey ne sont pas amis. Ils sont polis l'un envers l'autre mais pas plus, parce que Tracey gravite vers les gens que Drago tend à éviter (Pansy, Harry, etc.). Sinon, pour Miles et Elisa... Je pense qu'Elisa l'emporterai. Miles en connait un sacré rayon en magie, et il est puissant, mais il n'a ni l'expérience d'Elisa ni sa pure rage de vaincre. Il a plus de sang-froid qu'elle et peut donc mieux planifier sur le long terme, mais dans le feu de l'action, c'est notre petite Poufsouffle qui l'emporterai !

Zut **Lamesis** , tu n'aimes pas Star Wars ? Bon, c'est vrai que moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop cette série comparée aux Harry Potter ou même à Jurassic Park. Mais j'aime le concept, les idées. Et surtout... Il y a quelques mois, j'ai lu les fics d'une auteure nommée Fialleril sur Tumblr. Plus précisément, ses fanfic "Double Agent Vader". Et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce fandom. Il y a tellement de bonnes histoires; Il y a tellement de potentiel ! Bref, voilà, du coup je pensais de plus en plus à ce fandom, et maintenant j'ai une fic dessus xDDD

Coucou **WingedAngelSephiroth** ! Oui, Tourmaline est une référence à la pierre noire x) Pour ce qui est d'Helen... Maintenant que je suis moi-même plongée dans le drama de ma promo de fac, je peux te dire qu'un tout petit désccod avec de grandes conséquences n'est pas si facile à effacer, et que s'excuser, eh bien... C'est dur. Et de toute façon, s'excuser n'arrange rien, quand on n'est pas sincère et qu'on le fait juste pour arrêter le conflit. Si on a déjà prouvé par son comportement qu'on ne conisdérait pas ce qui s'était passé comme grave, ou simplement mal... Les excuses, c'est vide de sens. BREF ! Décidément Matt a du succès x) Sa fiche va être donnée, du coup !

Hello **Simpson31** ! Oui, je n'ai pas développé la rentrée à Tourmaline (ou les réactions du monde sorcier), parce que... Je ne voulais pas que le chapitre s'éternise. Et pour les journaux sorciers, la priorité c'est quand même le Tournoi. Tourmaline est restée assez secrète, une immense partie de la population ne sais même pas qu'elle existe. Enfin bref ! Oui, c'est dommage pour Helen et Elisa. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'écrire leur réconciliation, elles reprennent leur indépendance et échappent à mon contrôle pour continuer à se faire la gueule ! Ah, ces persos rebelles _ Mais bref ! Contente de voir que tu aime la destruction totale que j'ai apporté eà certans éléments du canon xDDDD Surtout l'histoire des elfes ! Pour ce qui est de Maugrey, bon sang, il était dur à écrire. Mais je suis assez contente du résultat x)

.

Voilà voilà.

Pour ce qui est du personnage du jour... Vous l'avez réclamé. Vous l'avez attendu. Tout le monde l'adore... Il s'agit de **Matt Rosier** , le seul, l'unique, le loup-garou intello de Tourmaline ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

Mathurin Maximus Rosier est un ancien Serpentard, âgé d'actuellement 23 ans (il a six ans de plus qu'Elisa), et professeur à l'école de Tourmaline. Sang-Pur issu d'une très ancienne famille, il a les traits distingués, le teint pâle, et des cheveux châtain mi-long qu'il porte en queue-de-cheval. Ses yeux sont noisette, tirant vers l'ambré selon la lumière (et la proximité de la pleine lune). Il a un boitement prononcé et doit marcher avec une cane depuis qu'il a été attaqué, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, par un loup-garou.

Le père de Matt se nomme **Oscar Rosier**. Il est l'ainé de sa fratrie et donc le chef de famille, avec toute la gloire et les responsabilités que cela emporte. Les Rosier sont une famille très ancienne d'origine française, qui a fréquemment été liée aux Bones (même s'ils sont devenus ennemis durant la dernière guerre, où Evan Rosier est devenu Mangemort et où la quasi-totalité du clan Bones a été massacré), mais également aux Black. Oscar Rosier est d'ailleurs le neveu de Druella Black, née Rosier, qui est la mère d'Andromeda, Bellatrix, et Narcissa… Il s'agit donc d'une famille extrêmement riche, bien connectée, et respectée. Cela dit, le pouvoir politique des Rosier a toujours été faible : les membres de la famille se tournaient davantage vers des poursuites intellectuelles, et dédaignaient l'idée de se salir les mains de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce n'est que depuis quelques générations qu'ils se sont rattachés aux Puristes. Oscar a fait partie de la génération qui a grandi avec l'idée que les Moldus étaient de la vermine. Même s'il n'a jamais rejoint les Mangemorts, il a été discrètement sympathique à leur cause.

Oscar a perdu son petit frère **Evan Rosier** au cours de la guerre, de la main d'Alastor Maugrey. Il en a conçu une profonde amertume, d'autant plus que les Rosier ont dû prétendre qu'Evan agissait seul et le déshériter post-mortem pour éviter que l'attention des Aurors ne se tournent vers eux. Leur famille était très soudée.

Oscar s'est marié selon le choix de ses parents, avec une dénommé **Mathilda Whistler**. Le couple s'entend bien, sans plus. Ils étaient dans la même classe à Serdaigle et étaient liés par le mépris commun que leur inspirait les ploucs de Gryffondor : leur dédain du monde et leur férocité ont été la base de leur relation conjugale. C'est cependant Mathilda qui a élevé leurs enfants, son mari étant souvent occupé avec le vaste patrimoine des Rosier, qui possèdent de nombreux investissements dans différentes Guildes. Mathilda n'est pas une femme tendre, mais elle est protectrice, loyale, intelligente, rusée, et ce sont des qualités qu'elle a transmis à ses enfants.

Car ils ont eu plusieurs enfants. Deux, en fait. Matt a une sœur aînée de six ans, **Meredith**. C'est la fille parfaite pour Oscar et Mathilda Rosier : polie, distinguée, d'une intelligence acérée, a passé une scolarité exemplaire à Serdaigle, a fait un bon mariage avec un membre de la famille Macmillan presque aussitôt après sa sortie de Poudlard, et continue à étudier l'Alchimie de manière indépendante dans sa nouvelle famille. Matt, comparé à elle, est une déception. Un loup-garou, quelle disgrâce ! Les Rosier n'osent pas parler de lui. C'est un vrai Tabou…

Oscar l'a déshérité en prétendant qu'il s'était accoquiné avec une Moldue. Désormais, c'est son frère **Justinien Rosier** (l'oncle de Matt) qui est son héritier.

Mais revenons à Matt.

Sa **lycanthropie** est ce qui a le plus marqué sa vie, mais pourtant, il n'a rien en commun avec le cliché du loup-garou. Il n'est pas agressif. Il n'est pas violent. Il n'est pas sale. Il n'est pas cruel, ou sauvage. A première vue, il est… banal.

Car Matt a tendance à se fondre dans la foule. Il n'a pas une apparence particulièrement frappante, et il est d'un naturel silencieux. Durant sa scolarité à Serpentard, son **attitude posée et réservée** lui a permis de rester loin des ennuis (la période qui a immédiatement suivie la Chute de Voldemort n'était pas une bonne époque pour les Serpentard !), et c'est donc une habitude qui est désormais profondément ancrée en lui. Il est aussi très prudent. C'est ce qui lui a permis de survivre après avoir été déshérité, sans personne vers qui se tourner.

Pour autant, il n'est pas quelqu'un de froid. Ou pas autant qu'on pourrait le penser. C'est vrai que Matt n'est pas très spontané, ou très bavard, ou fondamentalement altruiste. Il pense à lui d'abord, sa peau, sa survie, son confort : les autres viennent après. Mais Matt est aussi quelqu'un de loyal, de protecteur. Il est attentif aux circonstances qui l'entourent, mais il est aussi attentif aux besoins et aux désirs des gens à qui il tient. Il n'est pas trop porté sur les effusions et les câlins à cause de son éducation, mais il y a des tas d'autres moyens de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, qu'on se soucie de lui, qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on veut faire quelque chose pour lui. Matt sait être délicat. Il sait être **subtil**. Il sait quand laisser tranquille un ami, et quand être là pour lui. Il a une bonne intuition dans ce genre de situation : même si parler ouvertement de sentiments le mets assez mal à l'aise, il sait quand c'est nécessaire, et il prête toujours une oreille attentive à ses proches qui ont besoin de lui.

Matt est quelqu'un de **fiable**. Il est ponctuel, prévoyant, responsable. Mais plus que ça, il a véritablement un instant quasi-maternel. Il est le loup alpha et c'est son rôle de prendre soin des autres. C'est un trait de sa personnalité qui vient entièrement de **l'influence de son loup intérieur**. A Poudlard, Matt était du genre solitaire. Mais depuis sa morsure, il est devenu plus protecteur, et plus soucieux du bien-être des gens qui l'entourent (même s'ils ne sont pas forcément ses amis ou sa famille : il suffit qu'ils soient sous sa garde). Cela fait de lui un bon prof, à la fois exigeant mais aussi très à l'écoute.

Car oui, Matt reste quelqu'un d'exigeant… parce qu'il est très intelligent.

Il n'est pas un génie, qui ferait des raisonnements alambiqués, des sauts de logiques absurdes et qui créerait des merveilles d'un claquement de doigts. Matt a l'intelligence d'un **mathématicien** : logique, implacable, carrée. Il raisonne de façon rationnelle, en analysant chaque problème avec précision sans jamais perdre de vue la question globale. Son côté logique est ce qui le rend d'ailleurs si brillant en Métamorphose. Depuis sa cinquième année, il avait décidé de faire un Doctorat dans cette branche. Son agression par un loup-garou, et sa contamination, ont réduit ce rêve à néant. Cela dit, Matt reste un chercheur, un intellectuel. Même sans un sou et sans personne, il a continué à se poser des questions, à réfléchir, à expérimenter. Et pas seulement en Métamorphose ! Même si c'est son sujet préféré, Matt s'est surtout penché sur un problème très concret et qui le concernait directement… Sa lycanthropie.

Il a étudié le loup, son comportement, ce qui l'éveillait ou l'apaiser. Matt n'a pas hésité à apprendre des trucs complètement nouveaux, comme la méditation ou l'hypnose, pour creuser la question. Cela lui a permit de développer une profonde connaissance de lui-même : son corps, son esprit, celui du loup. Il a une compréhension très profonde de sa lycanthropie, à un niveau physique, mais aussi à un niveau magique et même au niveau mental, spirituel. Il a une connaissance et une maîtrise de son esprit qui feraient tomber à la renverse un Maître Occlumens… Et il n'utilise même pas l'Occlumancie !

C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'on peut constater assez vite, quand on le connaît. Matt est méfiant, et pas très ouvert aux autres. Mais dès qu'on le connait un peu, dès qu'il accepte votre présence… Soudain, il devient comme un livre ouvert. Un peu comme l'humeur d'un loup se remarque tout de suite dans son langage corporel, les émotions de Matt se devinent sans peine dans son regard, son expression. Oh, il les exprime de façon mesurée, et il se tient toujours de façon très posée, très digne, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il a été élevé. Mais il ne dissimule pas ce qu'il pense. Il est **franc** avec lui-même, avec les autres. C'est quelque chose d'étrangement primitif, comparé à ses vêtements bien repassés et à ses manières d'aristocrates qui boit son thé avec le petit doigt en l'air ! En fait, c'est un des nombreux traits qu'il a adopté de son loup.

Car Matt a une façon unique de gérer sa lycanthropie : il partage son esprit avec le loup 24h/24. En autorisant l'animal à partager son humanité, en lui faisant des concessions (manger de la viande saignante, ne pas porter de cravates ou de cols serrés, ne pas rester enfermé toute la journée, éviter les endroits où il y a de la foule…), Matt partage la conscience du loup pendant les pleines lunes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pris de la Tue-Loup, mais ça lui permet d'avoir un contrôle absolument énorme sur sa partie lupine lors des pleines lunes.

C'est cependant une découverte qu'il tient secrète, parce qu'il n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de la partager avec des étrangers. Et puis, il tient à garder son **anonymat**. Avant de le déshériter, les Rosier ont grassement payé toutes les personnes au courant de sa lycanthropie pour qu'elles gardent le silence, et cela a assuré à Matt une certaine sécurité. Il n'a pas envie de ruiner ça à cause d'une pulsion altruiste.

Matt a perdu tout contact avec sa famille et ses quelques amis de Poudlard à la suite de sa morsure (ou plutôt, du fait qu'il ait été déshérité). Durant plusieurs années, il a vécu dans une solitude quasi-totale, avec pour seule compagnie **son chien Odin**. Il s'est cependant lié d'amitié avec **Neal Bowman** à Ste Mangouste, ce qui l'a par la suite amené à travailler à Tourmaline (où il s'entend relativement bien avec ses collègues)… Et à rencontrer **Elisabeth Bishop**.

.

J'espère que la fiche est à la hauteur de vos attentes =)

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Vous verrez, il y a un clin d'oeil au Multivers (et surtout aux _Destins Parallèles_ de **Zeidra Senester** ) dans ce chapitre, avec l'évocation des différentes écoles sorcières. Hum... Ah ! J'adresse un grand merci à mes Bêta pour ce chap' : **Gladoo89** qui m'a envoyé sa correction en avance, et **Fiona** qui m'a pointé une énooorme bourde parce que j'avais recopié un passage du livre en oubliant que Rusard était parti !

Allez. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **La Coupe de Feu**

 **.**

Le jour de l'arrivée des délégations des écoles étrangères, il régnait une agréable atmosphère d'attente. Les élèves n'écoutaient leurs cours que d'une oreille. Trisha, Cédric et Elisa passèrent une grande partie de leur cours de Sortilèges à chuchoter avec excitation. Elisa ayant voyagé dans de nombreux pays, elle avait entendu parler (à défaut d'avoir visité) plusieurs écoles magiques. Il y en avait une cinquantaine dans le monde, même si seule onze écoles étaient reconnues comme étant des écoles par la législation sorcière britannique.

– Onze seulement ? s'indigna Trisha. Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas considérées comme de vraies écoles ?

– Ça dépend, hésita Cédric. Certaines ne sont pas assez grandes pour être considérées comme des écoles par la Confédération Internationales des Sorciers.

Elisa hocha vigoureusement la tête : aux Etats-Unis, seule Ilvermony était reconnue comme une école sorcière, parce que les trois autres collèges (Ozarkhawk l'école de la magie chamanique, le collège de Readviper qui enseignait la magie noire, et la très vieille confrérie de Salem) accueillaient chacun moins de cinq-cents élèves. Cédric poursuivit d'un ton pensif :

– Sinon, certaines écoles ne répondent pas à des critères internationaux. Par exemple, je sais que l'école mexicaine n'est pas reconnue parce qu'on y enseigne pas le tronc de matières-clefs classiques, avec la Métamorphose et la Défense. Hum, quoi d'autre…

– Les écoles mobiles ne sont pas non plus acceptées, interjeta Elisa.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai…

– Des écoles _mobiles_ ?! répéta Trisha avec incrédulité.

– L'école des sorciers en Australie dérive autour du pays, l'informa Elisa en fouillant sa mémoire. J'ai appris ça quand j'y suis allée, il y a… Pfiou, au moins quatre ans maintenant ! Et je crois qu'il y a d'autres collèges flottants ou sous-marins autour du monde, mais je ne les connais pas.

– Il y en a une au Canada et une dans les Caraïbes, fit Cédric en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif. Mais il y en a peut-être d'autres… Je ne sais pas.

Trisha considéra le sujet quelques secondes. Elisa espéra qu'elle n'allait pas demander plus de détails, parce que sa connaissance des autres écoles était plutôt maigre. Elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressée, elle avait juste appris par hasard certains détails au cours de ses voyages avec sa mère. Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de la plupart de ces établissements !

– C'est le genre de chose qu'on devrait apprendre en cours d'Histoire, reprit Cédric avec gravité. Je suis au courant de tout ça uniquement parce que j'ai passé une partie de mon été au Ministère pour me faire des relations ! Franchement, le cours de Binns a toujours été inutile en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de notre pays, mais en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'histoire du monde, ou même simplement de l'état du monde… C'est le néant.

– Carrément ! approuva Elisa. La Grande-Bretagne est vraiment renfermée sur elle-même. Tous les pays ont une entente internationale, des progrès technologiques basés sur des échanges entre leurs Ministères, mais nous, on stagne !

– Vous pensez ? lâcha Trisha d'un air incertain. Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé avant…

Eh oui, parce que ça faisait plus de trente ans que le pays se repliait sur lui-même, affaibli par la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais là, il y avait un Tournoi international qui pointait le bout de son nez, et les gens se rappelaient soudain qu'il y avait un monde en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne. Ils voulaient défendre leur fierté nationale. Et la taille, le succès et la puissance des autres écoles… Cela remettait en perspective l'état de Poudlard, l'état de la communauté sorcière britannique.

La saga canon ne s'était pas attardée sur ces détails. Peut-être parce qu'Harry Potter, qui était constamment dépassé par les évènements, n'avait jamais remarqué que la Grande-Bretagne était un pays en reconstruction…

Les cours se terminèrent plus tôt que d'habitude, obligeant leur trio à abréger la discussion. Tous les élèves allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs, puis retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée se mettre en rang. Elisa, qui avait emmené Malta dans la poche de sa robe aujourd'hui, veilla à ce que le serpent soit invisible : Chourave ne l'aurait pas obligée à ramener son familier au dortoir, mais McGonagall avait vraiment l'air sur les dents. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était là, les profs les firent s'aligner devant le château en rangées successives, comme pour un défilé militaire. Et là, ils attendirent.

Et ils attendirent encore.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes qu'il commença à y avoir du mouvement, et qu'une ombre immense apparut dans le ciel, se dirigeant vers le château. Elisa avait beau savoir, grâce à sa connaissance du futur, de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier comme tout le monde sur le gigantesque carrosse, qui faisait la taille d'une maison tout à fait respectable. Avec quelques Charmes d'Extension à l'intérieur, on pouvait sans doute y loger confortablement une trentaine d'élèves ainsi que leur directrice à demi-géante.

Contrairement aux autres élèves, cela dit, Elisa n'était pas très fascinée par la douzaine de chevaux ailés, aussi hauts et puissants que des éléphants, qui tirait le carrosse. Les chevaux, elle ne trouvait déjà pas ça très rassurant : alors s'ils étaient gigantesques et ombrageux en plus…

L'attelage atterrit. Un élève vêtu d'une robe bleue ouvrit la porte du carrosse, sauta à terre, déploya un marchepied, puis s'écarta : et la directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons apparut.

Même en sachant qu'elle était immense, Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'être estomaquée. Madame Maxime était d'une certaine beauté, avec ses traits droits, ses yeux sombre, et sa longue robe de satin noir. Mais elle faisait bien deux mètres de haut, et sa silhouette mince rendait sa taille encore plus considérable, presque surnaturelle. Elisa écouta à peine les salutations échangées entre la directrice française et Dumbledore, tant elle fixait la demi-géante avec incrédulité.

Finalement, quand les Français s'éloignèrent en direction du château pour se mettre à l'abri du froid, Trisha se pencha vers Elisa pour lui souffler :

– Ça, c'était une entrée spectaculaire !

Son amie hocha la tête. Un carrosse volant et des créatures démesurées, ça faisait toujours son petit effet.

– Vous pensez que Durmstrang arrivera par voie des airs aussi ? fit Cédric avec avidité, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

– Ils ne vont pas arriver en train, en tous cas ! chuchota Rhonda avec amusement.

– Peut-être dans un grand tourbillon de ténèbres ? tenta un élève plus âgé, dans la rangée derrière la leur.

– Un Portoloin ?

Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps (et heureusement, car ils commençaient tous à grelotter et Elisa dut jeter un sort de Réchauffement supplémentaire sur la poche qui abritait Malta) pour avoir la réponse à cette question. Un tourbillon apparu dans le lac, avec un grondement semblable au bruit d'un gigantesque siphon aspirant l'eau. Puis, lentement, majestueusement, un immense vaisseau émergea des flots. C'était un trois-mâts à l'air étrangement spectral, son bois noir dégoulinant d'eau et ses hublots éclairés d'une faible lueur bleuâtre. Le vaisseau apparut entièrement dans un grand bruit de cascade, avant de jeter l'ancre, et de déployer une passerelle permettant à ses passagers de rejoindre la rive.

Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient vêtus de chaudes fourrures, et de capes sombres. Seul leur directeur Karkaroff, qui s'empressa d'aller saluer Dumbledore, était habillé d'une longue cape de fourrure argentée. Très vite, tout le monde convergea vers l'intérieur de château, à l'abri du froid. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que des murmures excités parvinrent à la classe d'Elisa, et qu'elle retint un sourire : les gens avaient repérés Viktor Krum.

– Krum ?! L'Attrapeur ?! Tu es sûr ?

– Certain ! C'est incroyable, non ?

– Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il faisait encore des études ! fit Cédric avec excitation. Vous l'avez vu, à la Coupe du Monde ?

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffle. La majeure partie des élèves de Beauxbâtons s'étaient assis avec les Serdaigle, mais Elisa aperçu trois filles et deux garçons s'asseoir au bout de la table des Gryffondor, et être accueillis avec joie. Les élèves de Durmstrang, quant à deux, se dispersèrent un peu partout. Krum et ses camarades les plus proches s'assirent sur les bancs des Serpentard, juste à côté de Drago Malefoy, qui engagea tout de suite la conversation d'un air affable. D'autres s'assirent chez les Serdaigle, et une fille sauta au cou d'un garçon de Gryffondor avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Deux garçons et une fille prirent place à la table des Poufsouffle, pas très loin d'Elisa et de ses amis. L'un d'eux avait l'air familier, mais ce fut seulement quand les septièmes années poussèrent des cris de joie qu'Elisa réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien élève de Poudlard.

Il prit place avec les septièmes années, riant et serrant dans ses bras ses anciens camarades de classe. Tout le monde se bousculait pour saluer les trois élèves de Durmstrang, particulièrement l'ex-Poufsouffle : son retour était salué comme celui du fils prodigue. Elisa se maintint un peu à l'écart de l'agitation générale, car elle n'avait jamais été très proches des élèves plus âgés qu'elle.

– Je ne me souviens même pas de son nom, souffla-t-elle à Cédric.

– Florian Parthamon, l'informa son ami Préfet avec amusement. Il fait partie des élèves qui ont été retirés de l'école durant notre quatrième année.

Elisa réalisa soudain que, parmi les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, il devait y avoir plusieurs anciens élèves de Poudlard, qui avaient quitté l'école suite au fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets. Est-ce que c'était aussi arrivé dans le canon ? Probablement, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre…

– Ça serait ironique qu'il soit choisi comme champion de Durmstrang, non ? fit Trisha.

Cédric hocha la tête, mais ne put s'étendre sur le sujet. Dumbledore s'était levé, et parcourait la Grande Salle d'un regard pétillant de joie. Petit à petit, les conversations se turent, et le directeur prit la parole :

– Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes, et surtout, chers invités… J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable…

Une fille de Beauxbâtons émit un rire peu discret, et plusieurs élèves lui lancèrent des regards mauvais : mais la plupart des gens semblaient trop excités pour se formaliser de ce manque de respect.

– Le Tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, continua Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il se rassit, et la nourriture apparut dans les plats posés sur les quatre grandes tables. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés : il y avait une grande variété de mets, sans doute en l'honneur de leurs invités étrangers. Elisa reconnu avec plaisir certains plats français, comme de la bouillabaisse.

Les conversations reprirent, se mêlant joyeusement au tintement des couverts et aux éclats de rires des élèves ravis. Trisha essayait de prendre un peu de chaque plat, goûtant avec curiosité les préparations étrangères. Tout le monde parlait du Tournoi avec excitation, et il arriva évidemment un moment où les gens se mirent à énumérer les noms des candidats de Poufsouffle au titre de champion. Une bonne moitié des septièmes années de leur Maison comptait participer, mais le nom d'Elisa fut très vite mentionné, attirant son attention.

– Bishop est sans doute plus connue par les élèves plus jeunes, de toute façon, remarqua le Préfet de septième année.

– Et par les autres Maisons aussi, d'ailleurs ! rigola Heidi Macavoy qui écoutait avidement la conversation de ses aînés. Notre Magister est célèbre, ces derniers temps…

La jeune fille se rengorgea, partagée entre la fierté et la nervosité qui la saisissait toujours quand elle était sous les feux de la rampe. Un grand nombre d'élèves pariaient sur sa sélection, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être flattée. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Cédric froncer les sourcils : mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, son ami avait effacé de son visage toute trace de mécontentement.

Finalement, le repas prit fin. Elisa remarqua que deux personnes s'étaient jointes à la table des professeurs : un blond au nez cassé, et une très vieille sorcière aux cheveux blonds pâle attachés en un haut chignon au sommet de sa tête. Dumbledore se leva, souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui :

– Le moment est venu. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire, afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Olivia Wakanda, directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

Elisa se pencha en avant, curieuse, tandis que les élèves applaudissaient poliment les deux fonctionnaires. Olivia Wakanda avait remplacé le vieux Bartemius Croupton après son "suicide" en juin dernier. Elle semblait compétente, très calme, souriant avec politesse à l'assemblée.

– Miss Wakanda et Mr Verpey ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore. Ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

L'attention des élèves sembla s'intensifier. Trisha donna un coup de coude excité à Elisa, qui avait du mal à ne pas se tortiller sur son banc tant elle était nerveuse Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, les yeux pétillant d'amusement :

– Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Gamp.

Le concierge, souriant de toutes ses dents, s'avança vers lui en faisant léviter un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient penchés en avant, avides. Gamp posa délicatement le coffre devant le directeur, qui reprit :

– Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Miss Wakanda et Mr Verpey, qui ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moment de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions. Leurs capacités magiques, leurs audace, leur pouvoir de déduction, et, bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Elisa réprima un fou-rire nerveux, et dut se plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne pas rompre le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

– Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affrontent au cours du tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore. Un pour chaque école participante. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclara vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial… La Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore tapota le coffre de sa baguette. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et le vieux sorcier en sorti une coupe de bois grossièrement taillée… et dont jaillissait une gerbe de flammes bleues, qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Elisa réalisa qu'elle retenait son souffle, et se força à prendre une grande inspiration.

– Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, expliqua le directeur. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, à Halloween, la Coupe donnera le nom des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugé les plus dignes de représenter leur école…

Dumbledore expliqua le reste du processus, précisant que la Coupe serait placée dans le hall d'entrée et qu'une Limite d'Âge serait tracée autour d'elle, mais Elisa n'écoutait déjà plus. L'énormité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui était tombée dessus d'un coup, et elle se sentait soudain écrasée par une bouffée de terreur. Elle allait entrer dans le Tournoi. Et si elle n'était pas choisie ? Et si, _pire_ , elle était choisie ? Elle allait affronter des dragons, des êtres de l'eau, des tarés dans un cimetière ! Sa photo allait être affichée dans le journal ! L'attention du public serait rivée sur elle ! Elle avait déjà peur de parler en public, comment elle avait pu croire qu'elle était capable de participer à un truc pareil ?!

Confusément, elle réalisa que le discours de Dumbledore avait pris fin et que les gens se levaient, et elle se joignit mécaniquement au mouvement. Les Poufsouffle se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir en bavardant avec excitation, et Trisha remarqua vite son silence inhabituel…

– Elisa ? Ça va ?

La jeune fille émit un couinement, qui ne sembla pas beaucoup rassurer son amie. Elisa se racla la gorge, et porta nerveusement la main à sa poitrine, là où se trouvait la poche de tissu dans laquelle était lovée Malta. La présence du serpent la rassura, un peu comme un doudou, et elle finit par esquisser un sourire un peu crispé :

– J'ai le trac, c'est tout.

Pire que ça, elle était terrifiée. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, nom d'un dragon ! Dans le canon, Cédric en était _mort_ ! Et elle essayait de _prendre sa place_ ?! Elle se sentait presque hystérique. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?!

– Comment avant un discours devant une classe pleine ? fit Trisha d'un air entendu.

Elle savait bien à quel point parler en public crispait son amie. Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé, qui devait davantage ressembler à une grimace.

– En vingt fois pire, tu n'imagines même pas.

Elle n'allait pas en dormir de la nuit. D'un côté, elle savait qu'elle devait mettre son nom dans la coupe, et elle savait qu'elle aurait de meilleures chances de stopper Voldemort si elle était sélectionnée comme championne. Elle avait construit tous ces plans dans ce but. Elle prévoyait ça depuis des années. C'était son idée, son plan. C'était son devoir. Envers elle-même, mais aussi envers Harry, envers tous les gens qu'elle sauverait. Elle le savait.

Mais… A présent que le moment fatidique était proche, elle était pétrifiée de trouille. C'est une chose de prévoir de sauter en parachute pour vaincre sa peur des hauteurs, mais ça en est une autre de sauter quand on contemple le sol à des kilomètres de haut, avec le cœur dans la gorge et une peur animale du vide.

– Tu as l'air un peu pâle, remarqua Cédric avec le plus de délicatesse possible tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune. Tu es inquiète ?

Elisa émit un gloussement qui dérailla dans les aigus :

– On peut dire ça, oui…

Le reste de sa classe l'avait entendue, et plusieurs personnes posèrent des regards compatissants sur elle. Raashid Hussain éclata de rire avec son exubérance habituelle :

– Tu vas cartonner, Magister ! T'as vraiment pas à t'en faire !

– Tu ne vas pas renoncer quand même ! s'indigna Rhonda. Tu es notre championne !

– C'est vrai, approuva gravement Tamsin (et les gens se turent, comme d'habitude, pour écouter celle qui était la voix de la raison de leur Maison). Tu représenterais dignement Poudlard, et pas seulement Poufsouffle.

Cédric restait bizarrement silencieux. Il avait l'air presque amer, et brusquement, la jeune fille réalisa pourquoi. Cédric voulait participer. Il adorer le défi, la compétition, il voulait rendre ses camarades fiers. Et là, non seulement Elisa lui avait fait promettre de rester sur la touche, mais en plus tous leurs camarades agissaient déjà comme si c'était Elisa la seule championne envisageable.

Une bouffée de honte brûlante empli sa poitrine. Cédric valait tellement mieux que ça. Elle n'était pas digne de le remplacer.

– C'est une occasion unique ! renchérit Gabriel Tate, un garçon de leur classe. Sois tu le fais aujourd'hui, sois tu le regretteras demain !

– Ou bien je peux faire les deux, marmonna Elisa.

Au moins, ça eut le mérite de faire rigoler tout le monde. La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire, refoulant la nausée qui lui montait dans la gorge. C'était trop tard de toute façon. Elle préparait la journée de demain depuis plus de dix ans, et si elle pétochait maintenant et laissait quelqu'un d'autre devenir champion, elle risquait de causer sa mort. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle-même si elle faisait ça. Alors elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un air crâneur et sourit, parce que c'était ce qui était attendu d'elle, et s'exclama :

– Bien sûr que je ne vais pas laisser un peu de stress me décourager ! Les Poufsouffle, ça persévère, envers et contre tout !

Un rugissement d'acclamations suivit ses paroles, probablement plus parce que tout le monde était surexcité à cause du Tournoi que parce que sa tirade avait été très inspirante. Les Préfets prirent cela comme le signe qu'il était temps d'envoyer tout le monde au lit.

Elisa respira profondément. Il était encore temps d'appeler ses elfes pour leur demander d'effacer les noms des candidats de Poudlard sur les papiers qui seraient jetés dans la Coupe de Feu. Il était encore temps de tricher. Mais… Elle se sentait déjà _mal_ juste pour avoir écarté Cédric du jeu. Elle n'avait pas le cran de saboter toute la compétition. C'était peut-être (certainement) hypocrite de sa part, et même lâche : mais elle voulait juste s'en laver les mains, se dire qu'avoir sauver Cédric, c'était assez.

Elle n'avait qu'à se dire qu'elle avait foi en la théorie d'Adrian. Elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu de façon honnête, pour une fois dans sa vie. Si la Coupe la rejetait, alors elle devait vivre avec. Mais si la Coupe la choisissait, ça serait parce qu'elle aurait été digne. Sans combine, sans artifices.

Elle n'appela pas ses elfes. Les dés étaient jetés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son dortoir, cependant, elle était attendue par l'un de ses elfes, justement. Olly, son serviteur privilégié. Elle eut une brusque montée d'angoisse en se demandant si elle lui avait parlé de ses plans de triche, s'il risquait de les répéter… Mais avant qu'elle ait pu le questionner, la petite créature bondit vers elle, brandissant un rectangle de papier avec excitation :

– Madame a reçu une lettre ! La chouette est arrivée très en retard, Madame, mais Olly a récupéré la lettre pour vous !

– Merci Olly, fit Elisa avec un certain amusement. Tu peux retourner aux cuisines.

L'elfe s'inclina et s'exécuta. Trisha se pencha avec curiosité vers son amie, tandis que celle-ci ouvrait l'enveloppe en question.

– C'est de qui ?

Elisa n'eut besoin que de lire les premiers mots pour deviner l'identité de l'expéditeur. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle savait que son amie allait taper un scandale, mais là, à l'instant, elle s'en moquait.

Remus Lupin lui avait répondu.

 **oOoOoOo**

Trisha fut furieuse, évidemment. Elle considérait Lupin comme l'incarnation de l'hypocrisie (ironique, sachant qu'Elisa aurait bien mieux convenu à cette définition !), et sa rancœur était aggravée par sa méfiance des loups-garous. Elle considérait que la disgrâce de Lupin était la moindre des punitions, après tous ses mensonges l'année passée. Les deux filles s'engueulèrent donc assez violemment, chacune outragée par le comportement de l'autre. Mais pour une fois, Tamsin vola au secours d'Elisa.

– Lupin mérite d'être puni pour ses actions d'adolescent, avait déclaré Tamsin d'un air grave. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que le reste du pays l'a ostracisé : c'est parce qu'il est un loup-garou, un fait dont il n'est pas responsable, qu'il a géré admirablement toute sa vie, et qui a été cruellement révélé au monde entier alors qu'il était déjà dans une situation précaire. Je comprends que ses mensonges aient offensés ton sens de la justice, Trisha, mais il a déjà été assez puni. Après la façon dont le monde l'a traité pour une faute qui n'était pas la sienne, faire preuve de compassion à son égard n'a rien de déplacé.

L'essentiel avait été dit. Trisha et Elisa s'étaient couchées, comme le reste des filles, dans un silence tendu. Le lendemain matin, elles s'étaient à peine adressé la parole. Mais au petit-déjeuner, Elisa craqua. Elle était déjà assez sur les nerfs, elle ne pourrait jamais aller au bout de cette journée si en plus elle se battait avec sa meilleure amie.

– Je ne lui ai pas pardonné ses blagues de quand il était élève, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment. C'est un truc pour lequel il doit prendre responsabilité et s'excuser lui-même. Mais c'est cruel de laisser le monde s'acharner sur lui à cause de cette histoire de lycanthropie. Je veux au moins m'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas de faim, qu'il a un job, qu'il peut repartir à zéro.

– Tu penses lui donner une deuxième chance, comme _Dumbledore_ ? grinça Trisha.

Elle n'avait sans doute pas conscience d'avoir touché un nerf, mais Elisa réprima une grimace. Elle était désormais bien consciente des similitudes entre elle et le directeur, merci bien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait la comparaison.

– Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je te disais que tout ça, c'est juste pour le manipuler afin qu'il me serve de bouclier pour protéger Harry de Sirius Black ? tenta-t-elle.

– Non, parce que tu viens juste d'inventer ça.

Effectivement.

– Il veut être quelqu'un de bien, plaida Elisa. Il s'y prend mal, il a de mauvais amis, il est trouillard et désespéré, mais il essaie de faire ce qui est bien. Il a mal agi, et pour ça il doit se racheter, d'accord, mais… Quelqu'un qui a de bonnes intentions mérite au moins qu'on lui tende la main, non ?

Les épaules de Trisha s'affaissèrent.

– C'est vrai que la _Gazette_ a été horrible avec lui, admit-elle. Et qu'il a peut-être été assez puni. Mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas fiable, Elisa ! C'est un menteur pathologique, un lâche sans honneur, et il était ami avec Sirius Black. Et c'est un loup-garou ! Il est dangereux !

– Je suis dangereuse aussi, fit doucement Elisa. Mais contrairement à lui, je suis prudente, et j'ai des amis pour surveiller mes arrières.

Trisha poussa un profond soupir, et la jeune Bishop sut qu'elle avait gagné. Son amie esquissa un faible sourire :

– Tu sais que je suis juste inquiète pour toi.

– Je sais, murmura Elisa en la fixant. Merci, Trisha.

Son amie marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, détourna le regard, et elles laissèrent leur dispute derrière elles. Aussi simplement que ça.

Elles quittèrent la table juste au moment où les élèves de Beauxbâtons sortaient du hall pour retourner au carrosse, l'air à la fois ravis et nerveux. Ils venaient sans doute de placer leurs noms dans la Coupe. Trisha et Elisa prirent le temps d'admirer la Coupe de Feu qui trônait dans le hall. Aujourd'hui était un samedi, et elles n'avaient pas de cours. La seule tâche impérative de la journée était la leçon du CEM qui avait lieu cet après-midi, et la séance du club de Sortilèges qui aurait lieu dans la soirée. Il y avait bien une quarantaine d'élèves, de tous les âges et de toutes les Maisons, qui traînaient dans le hall pour observer les évènements.

– Il y a déjà des élèves qui ont mis leurs noms dedans, mis à part les Français ? interrogea Elisa.

Elle regretta durant un instant de ne pas avoir mis en place son stratagème de triche, puis une bouffée de honte et de terreur lui remonta dans la gorge, et elle écarta fermement cette pensée. Aujourd'hui, elle jouait selon les règles.

– Tous ceux de Durmstrang, l'informa Jojo. Et les jumeaux Weasley, qui se sont fait renvoyer leur papier à la figure ! Ils ont essayé de se vieillir avec une potion, et la Limite d'Âge leur a fait pousser une barbe en les éjectant du cercle !

Ses deux inséparables amis, Aglaé de Serpentard et Lima de Serdaigle, gloussèrent en se souvenant du spectacle.

– Warrington a aussi mis son nom, fit Aglaé après s'être calmée. Avec tous les septièmes années de Serpentard, très tôt ce matin.

– Faucett et Summers de Serdaigle ont aussi essayé, fit Liam avec amusement. Apparemment, il leur est arrivé la même chose qu'aux jumeaux !

– Et Angelina Johnson a mis son nom il y a dix minutes ! l'informa une voix familière. Son anniversaire était deux jours avant le tien, Elisa, non ?

Elisa se retourna en souriant vers le Trio d'Or, qui descendait des escaliers. Leur dortoir n'était pas dans cette direction : ils avaient dû finir leur petit-déjeuner avant elle, puis se percher là-haut pour mieux observer le spectacle. Hermione portait une boîte sur laquelle il était écrit " _OPTEM : DONNATIONS_ ". Elle, Harry et Ron portaient tous les trois une rosette aux couleurs de Poufsouffle épinglés dans le revers de leur robe.

– On te soutient, indiqua joyeusement Harry en tapotant inutilement la décoration. Tu vas mettre ton nom maintenant ?

Toute l'angoisse d'Elisa lui retomba dessus d'un coup, et elle sentit ses jambes mollir. Mais elle sourit bravement, et agita le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit son nom à l'avance.

Il était trop tard pour reculer, désormais. Elle avait fait sortir Cédric de la course, elle avait préparé son plan pour les épreuves, elle avait déjà détruit deux Horcruxes et allait bientôt mettre la main sur un troisième. Il était trop tard pour prendre la fuite et renoncer : elle était déjà impliquée jusqu'au cou, et personne ne pouvait prendre sa place.

– Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! lança-t-elle.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle franchit la Limite d'Âge, et elle déglutit nerveusement en réalisant la taille de son public. Les mains moites et la gorge sèche, elle s'efforça pourtant d'avancer d'un pas assuré vers la Coupe, et leva son morceau de papier.

Juste avant de le laisser tomber dans les flammes bleues, elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle était terrifiée, mais si elle était écartée du Tournoi, un innocent risquait de mourir à la place de Cédric. Harry risquait de mourir tout court : seule la chance l'avait sauvé, dans la saga, et Elisa avait tellement bousculé le canon qu'il était fort possible qu'un infime changement ait d'affreuses répercussions sur le déroulement du combat final. Il _fallait_ qu'elle le fasse : il fallait qu'elle essaie. Comme deux ans plus tôt dans le Chambre des Secrets, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle-même si elle se contentait de rester spectatrice.

 _Choisis-moi_ , pensa-t-elle très fort. _Dis-moi que j'en suis digne. Laisse-moi prouver que j'en vaux la peine._

Elle laissa tomber le papier dans le Coupe.

Les flammes devinrent brièvement rouges, et avalèrent le morceau de parchemin. Des acclamations et des applaudissements retentirent tout autour d'elle, et la jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire. Les jambes en coton, elle retourna auprès de Trisha, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, et qui lui asséna une grande claque ravie dans le dos. Cédric jeta un dernier regard plein de regret à la Coupe, puis la félicita en souriant d'un air un peu crispé. Ses amis se pressèrent autour d'elle, enthousiastes, qu'ils soient de Poufsouffle ou d'ailleurs.

– On est tous pour toi, Magister ! clama Sun-Min Jeong en sautillant sur place.

Sa bande habituelle (Edgar Whistler Poufsouffle, Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, Ginny Weasley de Gryffondor, et Hestia et Flora Carrow de Serpentard) approuva vigoureusement. Ambre Kwebena et Astoria Greengrass, deux Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui avaient elles aussi des amis dans d'autres Maisons, se précipitèrent également pour féliciter leur aînée. Quand Elisa passa devant l'entrée des donjons, plusieurs Serpentard prirent le temps de la saluer.

– Bonne chance Elisa ! lança Tracey Davies.

Les autres Serpentard n'étaient pas aussi proches d'elle, mais ils offrirent tous des félicitations polies. Drago Malefoy haussa un sourcil amusé :

– Tu serais une championne décente, Elisabeth.

– Surtout qu'il ne se force pas pour les compliments, râla Trisha une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés des verts et argents. Il pourrait se froisser un muscle…

Elisa ricana. Son amie n'avait pas tort. Drago avait beau être plus poli et s'être distancé des idéaux de son père, il était toujours brusque et abrasif, et il ne savait absolument pas être gentil.

Mais passons. Elisa, Trisha et Cédric se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, comme à leur habitude le samedi matin : ils avaient pas mal de devoirs à terminer. Une carte d'Astronomie, une dissertation de Potions pour Trisha et Cédric, une traduction de Runes Anciennes pour Elisa… Ils s'installèrent donc à une table tranquille, et sortirent leurs affaires. Ils furent cependant assez vite rejoints par deux visages familiers : Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs.

– Heather et Tabitha ne sont pas avec vous ? lança Cédric en dégageant son sac pour leur faire de la place.

– Tabitha est en train de rompre avec Aaron et Heather lui sert de soutien moral, l'informa Terence.

– Oh non ! fit Trisha catastrophée. Ils se séparent ?! Mais pourquoi ? Aaron est sympa !

– C'est une lopette, marmonna Adrian qui n'avait jamais approuvé la romance entre Tabitha et le timide Serdaigle.

Terence lui donna un coup de coude :

– Ne sois pas si désagréable. Oui, Aaron est sympa, mais si Tabitha ne veut plus sortir avec lui, ce sont leurs oignons. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas être si surprise : ils ne se sont quasiment pas vu de tout l'été, et la distance émousse les sentiments.

Cédric jeta un très bref coup d'œil à la table derrière eux. Elisa retint un sourire en voyant que c'était là qu'était assise Cho Chang. La distance n'étouffait pas toujours les flammes de l'amour…

– Au fait ! lança Terence en changeant de sujet. Tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe, Magister ?

– Yep ! Il y a quelques minutes à peine.

– Tu as toutes tes chances, lui confia Adrian Pucey. Historiquement, la Coupe a toujours choisi des élèves renommés dans leurs écoles…

– On pourra facilement vérifier ta théorie ce soir, le coupa Terence avec une exaspération amusée. Si tu as raison, ça sera Krum pour Durmstrang, la jolie blonde pour Beauxbâtons, et Magister pour Poudlard…

Elisa émit un rire nerveux.

Terence et Adrian finirent par se joindre aux Poufsouffle dans leur travail, rédigeant soigneusement leurs dissertations respectives. Elisa profita de l'occasion pour jeter un coup d'œil aux notes de Terence en Métamorphose, et corriger ainsi son propre brouillon pour la rédaction qu'ils avaient à faire pour le mercredi suivant. Heather et Tabitha se joignirent à eux bien plus tard dans la matinée, presque à l'heure du déjeuner. Avec tact, personne ne dit rien sur le silence de Tabitha et le maquillage fraîchement réappliqué sur ses yeux. Ils travaillèrent en silence jusqu'à midi, exactement comme si c'était une journée normale.

A l'heure du déjeuner, tous les élèves convergèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas. Elisa avala à peine quelques bouchées, tellement elle avait le ventre noué. Cela dit, elle s'efforça de faire bonne figure, et salua de la main le Trio d'Or en passant. Plusieurs autres jeunes élèves portaient des rosettes aux couleurs de Poufsouffle en signe de soutien, dont un grand nombre de membres du CEM. Elisa avait beau être pétrifiée d'angoisse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée.

L'après-midi, Cédric avait prévu d'entraîner son équipe de Quidditch multi-Maisons. Il n'avait pas obtenu les jumeaux Weasley (cet honneur était revenu à Roger Davies), mais il avait recruté Heather, Adrian et Terence comme Poursuiveurs. Les trois Serpentard anticipaient les mouvements les uns des autres de façon incroyable. Trisha et Tabitha partirent assister à l'entraînement, et Elisa s'enferma dans la Salle sur Demande pour jeter des Sortilèges Explosifs jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un peu moins envie de hurler de trouille.

Elle fit exploser une demi-douzaine de mannequins, s'entraîna à utiliser ses sceaux de runes-kanji, puis se mit à travailler sur une version des sceaux qui relâcherait un Fulgura plutôt qu'un Sortilège Explosif.

Elle pouvait faire apparaître un sceau explosif sur le sol d'un seul coup de baguette, pour ensuite le déclencher quand elle le voulait. Le problème, c'était que les sceaux explosifs étaient _dangereux_. Si elle posait un sceau explosif sur la poitrine d'un sorcier, par exemple, elle lui ferait sauter toute la cage thoracique. Si elle faisait exploser un sceau sous ses pieds, sa cible pouvait être gravement blessée par un débris… Alors oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle réussisse à faire un sceau électrifiant. L'effet serait le même qu'un coup de taser moldu : brutal, incapacitant et douloureux, mais pas mortel.

Elisa travailla là-dessus durant deux longues heures sans voir le temps passer.

Puis, lorsqu'elle s'estima à peu près satisfaite, elle prit la lettre de Lupin, un parchemin, et sa plume. Il était temps de répondre au loup-garou.

La lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée était très courte, et très polie. Il la remerciait de sa gentillesse, s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu à ses lettres précédentes (il avait reçu beaucoup de courrier rempli de haine, et évitait généralement les hiboux postaux) et lui disait qu'il vivait chez les Moldus, à l'écart de la société. Il refusait à demi-mot son offre d'emploi, disant qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer, et que sa malheureuse célébrité l'empêcher de retourner dans le monde sorcier pour l'instant. Mais surtout, à la fin de sa lettre…

 _Je suis intrigué par votre ami loup-garou_ , avait-il écrit. _Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur lui ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré un de mes congénères qui soit resté intégré dans le monde des sorciers._

Toute la lettre ne contenait que des platitudes menant à cette unique demande. C'était ça qui intéressait Lupin : savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Elisa hésita quelques instants.

Fouiner dans la vie des autres, dévoiler leurs secrets, c'était mal. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne prendrait pas ce genre de décision toute seule. Alors elle sortit de sa poche son miroir communicant, et appela Matt. Le loup-garou décrocha presque immédiatement.

– Hello, Magister.

Le surnom d'Elisa était en train de se propager à Tourmaline. Elisa blâmait Cécile Engelhorn, l'ex-Préfète de Poufsouffle. Elle avait toujours adoré ce titre un peu moqueur.

– Hello Matt, sourit la jeune fille. Je te dérange ?

– Non, non. Je suis en train préparer le premier contrôle de Défense de ma classe. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de soumettre ta candidature pour le Tournoi ?

– Déjà fait, rigola nerveusement Elisa. Non, je t'appelle parce que… J'ai finalement reçu une réponse de Remus Lupin. J'essayai de le contacter depuis des mois, pour vérifier qu'il s'en sort. Bref, dans ma lettre, j'ai mentionné que je connaissais un lycanthrope. Je n'ai pas donné ton nom, ni rien ! Mais ça l'a intrigué, et il voudrait en savoir plus. Ça ne te dérange pas si je lui parle de toi ?

Être un loup-garou était quelque chose que Matt considérait comme profondément privé, et Elisa s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il refuse. Mais son ami pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce Remus Lupin ?

– Euh, fit Elisa prise au dépourvu. Il est… très gentil. Poli, humble, compatissant. Il essaie toujours de se rendre le plus sympathique et le moins intimidant possible. C'était un professeur très patient.

Matt Rosier tapota pensivement son bureau, hors du champ du miroir : Elisa n'entendait que le tapotement machinal de ses doigts sur le bois. Il avait l'air calculateur, intrigué.

– C'est très rare de trouver des loups-garous qui sont restés intégrés parmi les sorciers, finit-il par dire. D'accord, tu peux lui parler de moi… Mais je veux son adresse, pour prendre contact moi-même avec lui.

– Ok, pas de problème !

Ils se dirent au revoir, puis Elisa raccrocha en secouant la tête. Tout le monde était impatient de savoir qui serait désigné par la Coupe, mais elle-même était pétrifiée de trouille. Elle en était réduite à se cacher ici pour éviter que les gens la voient paniquer.

Elle s'attaqua à sa réponse, afin de se changer les idées. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle décida de laisser sa missive rester brève. Matt pourrait compléter les détails lui-même, quand il contacterait Lupin.

 _Cher Mr Lupin,_

 _Je suis soulagée d'apprendre que vous allez bien. Mon offre d'emploi est toujours ouverte, si vous voulez y réfléchir… J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour produire les MagicoGlisseurs._

 _Pour ce qui est de mon ami loup-garou, ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner les détails. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il a été mordu peu après avoir quitté Poudlard, et que cela l'a obligé à renoncer à la carrière qu'il avait choisie. Mais ça ne l'a pas abattu ! Il est quelqu'un de très concentré, de très déterminé. Il est brillant. C'est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Il pourrait publier des théories révolutionnaires dans le Mensuel de la Métamorphose, ou faire un Doctorat. Mais ça lui est impossible, à cause de sa condition…_

 _Cela dit, il est impossible de deviner au premier coup d'œil qu'il est un loup-garou, ni même au second. Il est très posé, très maître de lui-même, et il contrôle sa lycanthropie avec beaucoup de rigueur. Il a une théorie sur le sujet, qui repose sur la cohabitation avec son loup intérieur. Je n'en connais cependant pas les détails._

 _Je lui ai donné votre adresse, et je pense qu'il va chercher à vous contacter lui-même. Il semble lui aussi être curieux de vous connaître !_

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Elisa Bishop._

Elle relut sa lettre d'un air critique, mais ne trouva rien à ajouter. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle plia sa missive, puis quitta la Salle sur Demande afin de poster sa lettre. On arrivait en fin d'après-midi et le ciel s'obscurcissait. Elisa regarda son hibou s'envoler, tandis que l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac.

Le moment de vérité approchait.

Elle crispa les mains sur l'appui de fenêtre, puis se força à se détendre. Elle était presque malade de trouille, mais les dés étaient lancés. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Et, quoi qu'il arrive, elle aurait sauvé Cédric. C'était le principal, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa n'avala pas une seule bouchée du dîner. Elle avait l'estomac trop contracté de peur. Lorsque Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps de choisir les champions, Elisa réprima un haut-le-cœur. Elle avait rarement été aussi terrifiée.

Dans la Grande Salle plongée dans une semi-pénombre, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent soudain rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol.

– Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Krum se leva, longea la table des professeurs et disparu derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine. Même après son départ, il fallut encore plusieurs dizaines de seconde avant que le calme ne revienne.

Les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent de nouveau, et un second morceau de parchemin voleta dans les airs.

– Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne, annonça Dumbledore en déchiffrant le papier. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Les acclamations se turent plus vite, cette fois, et tous les regards se reportèrent avec impatience sur la Coupe. Elisa se cramponna à la table.

 _Penses à ton plan_ , se sermonna-t-elle fébrilement. _Ton plan si tu es choisie, ton plan si tu ne l'es pas, ton plan s'il y a un moyen de protéger Harry lors du Tournoi, ou de le disqualifier discrètement…_

Les flammes de la Coupe virèrent au rouge pour la troisième fois. Quand Dumbledore saisit le morceau de parchemin qui avait été projeté dans les airs, Elisa était au bord de l'hyperventilation, tétanisée sur son siège.

– Le champion de Poudlard sera également une championne, annonça le directeur dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Il s'agit d'Elisabeth Bishop !

Elisa relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait retenue sans s'en rendre compte, mais le tremblement de son souffle fut masqué par les rugissements d'allégresse assourdissants qui s'élevaient de la table des Poufsouffle. Tous les élèves de sa Maison s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds. Même Cédric la félicita en riant, son amertume disparaissant momentanément. Un grand nombre de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle applaudissaient avec enthousiasme. Les Serpentard étaient plus mesurés, mais ça n'empêcha pas Terence Higgs de siffler Elisa avec jubilation.

– Je le savais ! exulta Trisha en serrant Elisa dans ses bras. Je le savais Magister, je le savais !

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire tremblant, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la pièce où l'attendaient les deux autres champions. Elle longea la table des Poufsouffle d'un pas un peu nerveux, et n'osa pas regarder les profs dans les yeux tellement elle était pétrifiée. Ce fut seulement quand elle franchit la porte de la salle voisine et que le battant se referma derrière elle, étouffant le bruit, que l'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer pénétra sa conscience.

Elle était la championne de Poudlard dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait était jugée digne par la Coupe de Feu (ou, tout simplement, assez populaire). Elle était une championne.

Et surtout… Elle avait pris la place de Cédric dans le canon. Elle allait affronter des sirènes, des _dragons_ , et se faire téléporter dans un cimetière rempli de Mangemorts. Oh, Sainte Morgane. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait les genoux qui faiblissaient.

Elle déglutit convulsivement. La tension qui contractait tous ses muscles ne s'était pas encore relâchée, et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à vide. Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, elle dressa ses murailles d'Occlumancie. Cela ne fit pas disparaître sa peur : mais cela lui permit de la structurer, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait des dizaines de plans possibles pour le déroulement de cette soirée, des plans auxquels elle réfléchissait depuis qu'elle avait deux ans et demi. Des plans pour sauver sa peau, pour protéger Harry, pour limiter le drama qui allait évidemment suivre la participation du Survivant au Tournoi. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une crise de panique maintenant. Elle avait du travail.

Elle expira profondément, et releva la tête.

La pièce était petite, les murs couverts de portraits, et sobrement meublée d'une petite table ronde et de quelques fauteuils. Peut-être un salon de thé ? Viktor et Fleur s'étaient approchés du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Affichant une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir, Elisa s'approcha d'eux. Viktor garda l'air maussade, mais Fleur la considéra quelques secondes avant de tendre la main avec un sourire :

– Nous n'avons pas été présentées. Je suis Fleur Delacour.

– Elisa Bishop, fit la Poufsouffle en lui serrant la main après une seconde de surprise.

Elle aurait pensé que Fleur se montrerait plus froide, mais la Française lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Elisa s'efforça de le lui rendre.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry entra d'un pas trébuchant, les yeux écarquillés et l'air complètement sous le choc. Elisa prit une brusque inspiration. Finalement, malgré les changements du canon, c'était arrivé. Il avait été choisi. Oh, Harry…

 _Allez, concentre-toi ma vieille,_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. _Tu as réfléchit à cette situation, tu t'es préparée un script, un plan. Au boulot._

– Harry ? lança-t-elle avec inquiétude en voyant comme il était pâle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le Survivant secoua la tête d'un geste saccadé, restant planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants. Elisa jeta un bref coup d'œil à Fleur (qui clignait des yeux avec surprise) et Viktor (toujours aussi renfrogné), puis s'avança vers le Survivant et le guida vers un fauteuil pour qu'il s'asseye. Le jeune Gryffondor s'était à peine exécuté, obéissant mécaniquement à son amie, que la porte menant vers la Grande Salle s'ouvrit de nouveau.

– Extraordinaire ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey en se précipitant vers Harry et en l'obligeant à se relever de son fauteuil. Mesdemoiselles, monsieur, permettez-moi de vous présenter, aussi incroyable que cela puisse le paraître, le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Viktor se redressa, son visage s'assombrissant encore davantage. Fleur émit un rire incrédule. Elisa, elle, garda les yeux braqués sur le jeune Gryffondor :

– Harry ? fit-elle doucement.

Le Survivant se raccrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage :

– Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne veux même pas participer ! Il doit y avoir une erreur !

– Quoi ? s'ébahit Verpey. Mais mon garçon, ton nom est sorti de la Coupe. Il n'est plus possible de reculer, à ce stade… C'est dans le règlement, on est obligé de…

La porte menant à la Grande Salle se rouvrit, laissant entrer Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Maugrey, Rogue, et McGonagall. Elisa fronça les sourcils. McGonagall n'était plus directrice de Maison, elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Et Chourave aurait dû être présente, non ?

– Madame Maxime ! s'insurgea Fleur en se précipitant vers sa directrice. Ils viennent de nous dire que ce petit garçon va participer au Tournoi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est insensé !

La directrice française se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le sommet de son crâne frôlant le lustre qui pendait du plafond :

– Dambleudore, pouvez-vous me dire que signifie ceutte pleuusanterie ?

– J'aimerai également le savoir, lâcha Karkaroff avec un sourire étrangement figé et un regard glacial. Deux champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que l'école d'accueil avait le droit de faire concourir deux champions… Ou bien n'aurais-je pas lu le règlement avec suffisamment d'attention ?

– Tout cela me pareut absolument impossible ! rajouta dignement Madame Maxime.

Elisa ignora les adultes qui se disputaient. Au lieu de ça, elle fit face à Harry et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules, focalisant toute son attention sur lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry la fixa d'un air désespéré, et Elisa sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle savait déjà ce qui était arrivé, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise. Mais… Si Barty Croupton n'était pas à Poudlard… Comment était-ce possible ?

– Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Harry. Mon nom est sorti de la Coupe juste après le tien… Mais je n'ai pas mis mon nom dedans, je te le jure !

– Voilà qui me paraît difficile à croire, persifla Rogue.

Il était moins acerbe et colérique depuis le renvoi de Lupin et le scandale des Maraudeurs, et Elisa avait cessé de suivre ses cours. Aussi, l'éclat de malveillance dans le regard du Maître des Potions lui rappela aussi brutalement qu'un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure que Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de _gentil_. Il était sarcastique, amer, et il _détestait_ Harry.

– L'obstination de Potter à violer les règlements est bien connue, poursuivit le directeur de Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse et pleine de hargne. Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école, il a consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à dépasser les limites… Il vient d'en franchir une de plus…

– Merci Severus, fit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Rogue se tut, même si ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Elisa reporta son regard sur Harry, et se rappela son script. Elle ravala sa peur de parler en public qui rendait ses mains moites, et lâcha d'une voix claire :

– Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, Harry, tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe, tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi, et tu ne veux pas participer du tout ?

– Non ! s'écria le Gryffondor avec véhémence. C'est absurde, il doit bien y avoir un truc dans les règles qui interdit d'avoir plus de Trois Champion !

– Tu cherches une faille juridique ? ne put s'empêcher de sourire Elisa. Je sens bien la bonne influence d'Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers les professeurs et les juges et, sans laisser à Madame Maxime (qui avait ouvert la bouche d'un air indigné) le temps d'éclater en protestations, elle lança d'une voix claire :

– Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une copie des règles du Tournoi ?

Il y eut un silence un peu interloqué.

– Pour quoi faire ? finit par dire Ludo Verpey d'un air perdu.

– Pour chercher une clause permettant à un champion de retirer sa participation, répondit Elisa en roulant des yeux. Enfin, ça me paraît évident, aucun d'entre vous n'est prêt à laisser un adolescent de _quatorze ans_ affronter un Tournoi qui est tellement dangereux que seuls les sorciers _majeurs_ ont le droit d'y participer ?

Elle faillit rajouter " _Doux Merlin, vous n'êtes pas très intelligents, non ?_ ", mais elle se retint. Déjà parce qu'insulter tout ce beau monde n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait beau feindre l'assurance… Elle n'en menait pas large. Elle renforça ses murailles d'Occlumancie, essayant d'amener en elle la totale concentration qu'elle ressentait durant les duels.

– Miss Bishop marque un point, lâcha sèchement Wakanda.

Et la directrice du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale fit apparaitre d'un mouvement de baguette une lourde pile de parchemin, qui tomba sur la petite table avec un bruit mat. Aussitôt, Wakanda se pencha dessus, rapidement imitée par McGonagall, puis Karkaroff, puis Fleur et Viktor. L'indignation de Madame Maxime fut remplacée par un air calculateur, tandis que Ludo Verpey bégayait d'un air complètement incrédule. Rogue, quant à lui, plissa les yeux d'un air songeur. La Poufsouffle s'efforça de ne pas croiser son regard.

Au lieu de ça, elle fixa Dumbledore et croisa les bras, redressant le menton avec défi. Le directeur lui rendit calmement son regard, mais ne fit pas mine d'intervenir. Elisa sentit une pointe de colère bouillonner au fond de son ventre. Un de ses élèves venait d'être mis en danger, pourquoi est-ce que trouver une solution n'était pas priorité ?!

– C'est impossible, finit par dire Wakanda avec incrédulité. Toutes les failles possibles sont protégées par la règle selon laquelle les champions dont le nom est sorti de la Coupe doivent participer. Les champions sont liés par un contrat magique…

Un concert de protestation s'éleva, Karkaroff réclamant que ses élèves puissent à nouveau soumettre leur candidature pour que son école ait un deuxième champion, Ludo Verpey s'enthousiasmant de ce rebondissement inattendu, et Madame Maxime s'indignant contre l'organisation du Tournoi. Elisa, quant à elle, étrécit les yeux et sentit sa colère enfler. Tous ces adultes ne faisaient que geindre et se plaindre, mais c'était le sort d'Harry qui était en jeu ! C'était grave ! Ils devraient l'aider, au lieu de se concentrer sur leurs egos !

– Quels sont les termes du contrat magique ? s'écria Harry d'un air désespéré. Si je refuse de participer, qu'est-ce que je risque ?

– Refuser de participer ? lâcha Fleur avec une incrédulité moqueuse. Ridicule ! Il y a des gens qui donneraient leur main droite pour avoir cette chance !

– Eh bien pas moi ! rétorqua Harry avec véhémence. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je ne veux pas de gloire, et je veux passer au moins un an sans risquer de mourir !

– C'est peut-être pour cela que ton nom a été entré dans la Coupe, gronda Maugrey en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Peut-être bien que quelqu'un espère que Potter va mourir, en effet…

Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles.

Ludo Verpey paraissait anxieux, à présent, et sautillait presque sur place. Le visage de Rogue était prudemment impassible. McGonagall avait pâli. Ni Karkaroff ni Madame Maxime, cependant, ne semblait prendre ces paroles au sérieux.

– Nous savons tous que le professeur Maugrey considère qu'il a perdu sa matinée si, à l'heure du déjeuner, il n'a pas découvert au moins six complots pour le tuer ! lança Karkaroff d'une voix forte. Et apparemment, il apprend également à ses élèves à redouter les tentatives d'assassinat. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une grande qualité pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dumbledore, mais il faut croire que vous avez vos raisons…

– Vous n'êtes pas très bien placé pour remettre en doute ma compétence, grogna Maugrey. Ou bien mon flair… Vous devez vous souvenir que c'est mon métier de savoir comment pensent les adeptes de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

Karkaroff devint cramoisi.

– Il est impossible que Potter ait mis son nom dans la Coupe lui-même, reprit Maugrey d'une voix basse et grondante. Il ne faut pas être n'importe qui pour berner un artefact aussi vieux et aussi puissant. La personne qui a soumis le nom de Potter est clairement un sorcier très expérimenté et retors, pour avoir réussi à faire croire à la Coupe qu'il fallait un quatrième champion… Et ainsi piéger Potter.

– Piéger ? répéta Elisa.

L'œil magique de Maugrey tourna pour se poser sur elle, et elle retint un mouvement de recul. Après deux mois de cours et de duels où elle se faisait à chaque fois lamentablement écraser, elle n'était toujours pas très à l'aise face à son professeur de Défense.

– Le contrat magique qui lie les champions est basé sur leur appartenance aux trois écoles. Un champion qui se désiste est renvoyé, si je ne me trompe pas…

– Non, en effet, fit lentement Wakanda en feuilletant le règlement. Tu ne te trompes pas, Alastor.

Oh. Elisa eut l'impression que la lumière se faisait dans sa tête. C'était pour ça que Dumbledore ne cherchait pas à empêcher Harry de participer : le retirer du Tournoi l'exclurai de Poudlard, et Dumbledore devait absolument garder l'Elu dans son école pour le protéger. Tout prenait son sens !

– Nous ne savons pas comment cette situation a été créée, finit par dire Dumbledore. Mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Harry et Elisabeth ont été choisis tous les deux pour concourir dans le tournoi, et…

– Une minute ! le coupa Elisa (qui s'était hérissée à l'entende de son prénom vieillot). Admettons que la participation d'Harry est inévitable, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de laisser abandonner chaque épreuve ?

– Il doit agir comme tous les autres champions, contra Wakanda qui compulsait les règles à toute vitesse et dont le front s'était barré d'une ride contrariée. Il doit au moins tenter de réussir chaque épreuve…

– Lui-même ? enchaîna Elisa qui avait réfléchit à tous les angles du problème. Ou bien est-ce qu'il peut désigner un proxy majeur ?

– Non, il doit participer en personne ! s'exclama Verpey.

Elisa lui lança un regard mauvais, mais elle n'en avait pas terminé. Dans le canon, tout le monde avait accepté la participation d'Harry sans même lui demander son avis. Là, elle ne pouvait peut-être pas sortir le jeune Gryffondor de ce guêpier, mais elle pouvait certainement forcer toutes les personnes présentes à constater à quel point la situation était anormale.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Harry et moi devront former une équipe ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que Fleur et Viktor ne devraient pas avoir droit à l'aide d'un de leur camarade ?

– C'est impossible, coupa Wakanda. Vous êtes deux champions bien distincts. De ce fait, les deux autres champions n'ont pas le droit non plus de recevoir l'assistance d'un camarade.

Elisa commençait à être à court d'idées, et elle serra les poings. Le destin était en train de gagner cette manche…

– Nos options sont malheureusement très limitée, soupira Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un d'autre a une idée, je suis prêt à l'entendre.

Madame Maxime resta silencieuse, lançant des regards noirs. Karkaroff était livide, tout comme Rogue et McGonagall. Wakanda semblait contrariée. Seul Verpey avait l'air content. Elisa grinça des dents. Elle avait pensé à plusieurs façons de contourner le contrat magique (changer le nom d'Harry, lui obtenir une seconde nationalité, trafiquer les registres du Ministère…), mais renvoyer le Survivant de Poudlard était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser arriver. Au final, ses mains étaient liées. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tourna les yeux vers Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor lui renvoya un regard éperdu.

– Bon alors, on s'y met ? fit Ludo Verpey en se frottant les mains d'un air ravi. Il est temps de donner les instructions aux champions, n'est-ce pas ? Olivia, à vous l'honneur…

Olivia Wakanda pinça les lèvres, puis prit la parole d'un ton mesuré, regardant l'un après l'autre les quatre champions :

– La première tâche mettra à l'épreuve votre audace. Nous ne vous diront pas à l'avance en quoi elle consiste, car le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier. Cette première tâche aura lieu le 24 novembre, devant tous les élèves ainsi que le jury. Vous ne pouvez demander ou accepter une quelconque aide des professeurs, et vous affronterez l'épreuve armés uniquement de votre baguette magique.

Elisa avait oublié cet élément du canon, et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Seulement sa baguette magique ?! Zut, elle avait prévu d'utiliser son dictaphone enchanté pour la première tâche ! Elle allait devoir se trouver une solution pour le faire apparaitre discrètement dans sa poche, et vite… Un Sortilège de Remplacement, peut-être ? C'était au programme des ASPICS, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile…

– Les informations concernant la seconde tâche vont seront communiqués après la première épreuve. Et finalement, compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie qui seront exigés de vous pour le Tournoi, vous êtes tous les quatre dispensés de vos examens de fin d'année.

Pffff. Elisa avait la ferme intention de passer au moins ses épreuves de Sortilèges. Comment était-elle supposée connaître son niveau sans une évaluation de la part des profs ?!

– Je crois que c'est tout, acheva Wakanda. Professeur Dumbledore, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais retourner au Ministère au plus vite pour expliquer ce nouveau développement…

– Moi je reste ! s'exclama joyeusement Ludo Verpey. Ce qui se passe à Poudlard est beaucoup plus excitant que de retourner au bureau !

Dumbledore proposa un dernier verre à Madame Maxime et Karkaroff, mais les deux directeurs l'ignorèrent d'un air offensé, quittant la pièce et emmenant leurs champions avec eux. Elisa et Harry furent à leur tour envoyé au lit, et la Poufsouffle entraîna l'adolescent avec lui d'un pas vif, ignorant le regard calculateur de Maugrey.

Elisa claqua la porte derrière eux, ressentant une satisfaction puérile en montrant sa colère de cette façon, puis elle explosa :

– Quelle bande d'incompétents ! Non mais vraiment, qui a eu la brillante idée de leur confier un Tournoi ?! Ils ne seraient pas capables de trouver leur propre derrière avec trois cartes, un panneau indicateur clignotant et un prophète centaure !

Harry émit un rire étranglé. Elisa lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste bourru et familier (le jeune Gryffondor était presque aussi grand qu'elle désormais), et ses épaules se détendirent un peu.

– Tu me crois, alors ? lâcha Harry d'une voix faible.

– Evidemment, répondit aussitôt Elisa. Tu comptais me soutenir, pas devenir mon concurrent. Je ne fais pas très confiance à ton respect des règles, mais je sais que tu as de l'honneur.

Le Survivant sembla se tenir un peu plus droit. Elisa esquissa un faible sourire. La colère bouillonnante qui l'avait saisie durant la discussion avec les juges commençait à la quitter, comme la vapeur qui s'échappe d'un réservoir dont on a soulevé la soupape de sécurité, et elle poussa un profond soupir, se sentant soudain très fatigué.

C'était tellement frustrant, et elle se sentait mentalement épuisé. Est-ce que le destin tenait tant que ça à mettre Harry au pied du mur ? Jusqu'où devrait-elle aller pour le protéger ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas _assez_ ?

– Quel bazar, finit-elle par lâcher. Ecoute, est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver au bord du lac, là où il y a un arbre tordu qui poussa au milieu des cailloux ? Il va falloir qu'on discute d'une stratégie…

– Ok, fit Harry avec soulagement. Merci, Elisa.

– De rien, sourit la Poufsouffle. On est amis, non ?

C'était sincère. Elisa avait un plan à accomplir, et sa participation au Tournoi n'était qu'un moyen de parvenir à son but, mais… Harry était son ami. Et elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

.

* * *

.

Mwahaha. Prochaine fiche : des Serdaigle. Je n'ai pas encore décidé qui, mais j'ai de l'inspiration x)

A la semaine prochaine pour la réaction des Poufsouffle et du reste de l'école !


	8. Retombées et préparations

Hello tout le moooonde !

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne semaine. Pour ma part, j'ai momentanément arrêté d'écrire sur Star Wars... Oui, je sais, vous êtes tous très tristes pour Ithaca... Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. **DreamerInTheSky** et moi-même écrivons un OS où nos deux SI se retrouvent dans le même univers. Et elles sont... radicalement différentes. Elisa essaie de tout arranger avec délicatesse, et Aurélia fonce sur les problèmes avec la subtilité d'un bulldozer. Bref, leurs méthodes d'actions se compléteraient à merveille si elles arrivaient à s'entendre xD

Enfin bref.

Sinon, rien ne va pas mal dans ma vie, j'essaie de me remettre à l'écriture du tome 5 (ça va faire trois semaines que je n'y ait pas touché... je suis en plein dans un passage très difficile) et je croule sous le boulot à la fac. Ma prof de droit des contrats de la construction a réalisé qu, n'ayant pas le temps de finir son programme, elle allait nous assigner des exposés sur des notions à apprendre. Donc si on apprend par coeur nos dossiers + exposés + les dossiers et exposés des autres, on devrait arriver à s'en sortir. Je veux dire, bon, pourquoi pas, mais ne pas avoir de cours à apprendre me fait stresser un peu.

D'ailleurs, en droit fiscal, on a un examen de 5 heures et toujours aucun cours (le prof nous fait des exercices pratiques, mais n'explique jamais son raisonnement). Bref, j'attend l'impact.

Enfin, voilà quoi, la vie à la fac c'est pas toujours cadeau.

.

Et voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! Le coup de la morsure de Matt est un pur accident. Il s'est fait mordre bien après la guerre, de toute façon. Aucun histoire de vengeance là-dedans ! Mais tu sauras toute l'histoire quand je posterai le bonus complet sur Remus Lupin (le passé de Mat y sera mentionné). Et ouais, Matt est génial xD Bref ! Ouais, Wakanda xDDD C'est un perso canon en plus, mais j'ai adoré le nom x) Et ne me dis pas que tu ne flipperai pas, à la place d'Elisa ! Moi je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu le cran de me lever de ma chaise à l'appel de mon nom, vu l'enjeu énorme de l'affaire...

Coucou **Merry Archer** ! Mawahahaha, tu as raison de stresser, le pire est à venir ! x) Décidément Matt a du succès. A la base je me disais "bof, c'est un perso pour remplir un poste, je vais lui donner un handicap parce que ça manque de représentation dans mes fics", et BOUM ! Voilà que mon loup-garou boiteux et sarcastique a des fans ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir xD

T'inquiète **Kuro No Kage** , Cédric est à peu près en sécurité pour cette année (vu que le gros risque pesant sur lui était l'inscription au Tournoi). Cela dit, maintenant, tous les risques reposent sur Elisa... Et il est fort possible que ses plans partent en sucette. Ren ne se passe jamais comme elle l'avait prévu !

Ah bon, **guillox23** , tu trouve Ludo Verpey suspect ? C'est quand même EXACTEMENT la même réaction que dans le canon. J'ai littéralement recopié un passage du livre. Mais bon, la désinvolture de Verpey est peut-être accentuée, ici, par le fait qu'Elisa fait penser aux autres adultes à lire les règles, et que Verpey est tellement à fond dans son délire (le suspense ! La gloire ! Les paris ! L'innatendu !) qu'il ne se joint pas à eux. Mais bon, nope, ce n'est pas Verpey qui a mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe x)

Ooooh **Aomine59** tu es sur une bonne piste là ! Mais ta seule erreur est de pensée que tous ceux qui pourraient servir Voldy sont des serviteurs volontaires. Si tu prend ça en compte, n'importe qui peut être le traitre... Mais voilà, même sans avoir cette pièce maîtresse, tu as quand même rassemblé pas mal d'indices, bravo ! Pour ce qui est du dictaphone, par contre, tu as tout faux xD Je me frotte les mains d'impatience, ce chapitre va être mortel, j'ai tellement hâte de dévoiler le plan d'Elisa. C'est un des trucs les plus fous qu'elle ait fait de sa vie. Sinon oui, Elisa était française dans son autre vie, donc elle parlait français (mais son cerveau ne "formatait" pas en français, vu qu'elle avait un cerveau neuf, sans les réflexes linguistique de sa vie passée). Donc en grandissant, elle a toujours eu des facilités avec le français, et oui, elle ets bilingue =)

Salut **Murna** ! Oui, faire la moyenne des points des champions de poudlard pour une note représentative unique à l'école est une bonne idée, mais vu que les juges refusent de changer quoi que ce soit à la situation, ils n'auraient pas accepté. D'autant plus que ça aurait saboté leur système de classement pour la troisième Tâche, où le décompte individuel des scores détermine leur avance dans le labyrinthe...

Hello **Mayoune** ! Mais personne n'aime Verpey, c'est fou ça xDDDD Mais nope, ce n'ets pas lui le coupable ! Il est juste stupide x) Pour ce qui est d'Harry : oui, le fait d'avoir Elisa de son côté va rendre les choses plus facile. Mais la présence du "vrai" Maugrey ne va rien changer. Ou pire, ça va empirer les choses par rapport au canon : contrairement au faux-Maugrey des livres, ce Maugrey-ci n'a aucun intérêt à faire tricher Harry. Il est là pour traquer des mages noirs, pas pour faire gagner le Survivant. Harry va devoir se débrouiller...

Coucou **IceQueen38** ! Oui, la réaction des autres risques d'être aussi virulente que dans le canon. La situation est assez comparable : à leurs yeux, Harry a tenté d'usurper la place du Champion, qui est un élève aimé et respecté. En fait, ça sera peut-être même pire car les gens savent qu'Harry ets ami avec Elisa, et donc sa participation a l'air d'être une double-trahison. Mais d'un autre côté, danscet univers Harry a beaucoup plus d'amis, et dans toutes les Maisons : donc plus de gens pourront l'écouter...

Yo **Allan Eddem** ! Nope, pas de clin d'oeil à Mathis xD Dommage ! Si Cédric avait mis son nom dans la Coupe... Bonne question. Si la Coupe choisi vraiment sur le critère de la popularité, alors Elisa aurait été choisie : mais si c'est un autre critère, comme la noblesse morale, alors ça aurait été Cédric. Impossible à savoir. Voilà voilà. ET oui j'ai re-placé mon expression favorite avec les cartes et le prophète centaure xDDDD

Hello **Elesdei** ! Nope, les épreuves resteront sensiblement les mêmes (je pense que Croupton avait tout planifié de façon assez extensive, et que Wakanda a reprit ses notes). T'inquiète ! Mais ça restera épique. Pour ce qui est de Matt... Le succès qu'il a, c'est fou ! Et c'ets bien la première fois qu'on le compare à Lucas de Polydipsie xDDD Mais oui, j'imagine que le génie blasé, froid, sarcastique, et asexuel... Y a une ressemblance. Et tu serais intéressé par Star Wars ?! Aaaaah, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Oui, j'ai essentiellement écrit cette fic pour secouer les Jedi et leur moralité douteuse. Si tu lis des fics en anglais, je te recommande la série "Jedi Shmi", qui est excellente ! Et toutes les fics de Fialleril !

Salut **Maman Bouba** ! Les Bishop vont prendre la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, c'est sûr. Ils saventq u'Elisa est préparée, mais pas Harry ! Cela dit, comme Elisa va prendre les choses en mains, ça les rassure un peu de savoir qu'Harry ne fait pas face seul à tout ce bazar. Pour ce qui ets de Matt et Lupin, ils vont se rencontrer d'ici quelques mois, tu va voir =) Et je vais de ce pas lire cette fic Star Wars !

Ah ah contente que ça t'ai plu **WingedAngelSephiroth** ! Et oui, effectivement, surveille Gamp de près... Il est louche ! Enfin bref. Non non, les épreuves ne vont pas changer : Croupton a pratiquement tout organisé avant sa mort, et donc changer le programme aurait demandé beaucoup de boulot. Certaines épreuves dans la Troisième Tâche ne seront pas les mêmes, mais c'est tout. On aura bien des dragons, des sirènes, et un labyrinthe x)

Ca faisait longtemps, **Pendora59** ! Aaaah, justement, pour les badges, tu vas voir qu'il y aura une divergence au canon. Ben oui, leur inventeur est Drago, et dans cet univers, il ne cherche plus à provoquer Harry (puisqu'il reste le plus distant possible).

Nope **SamLiz** , Cédric ne va pas participer dans le dos d'Elisa x) Mais il a parfaitement le droit d'être un peu amer. Il voulait être champion. Il aime le défi et la compétition. Il a fait un sacrifice en acceptant de ne pas participer à la demande d'Elisa... Et du coup, c'est elle qui a la précieuse place qu'il rêvait d'avoir ! Il y a de quoi rendre n'importe qui de mauvaise humeur x) Sinon, ta deuxième review m'a fait mourir de rire. Oui, y en a d'autres qui shippent Matt et Elisa x) C'ets vrai qu'ils ont une certaine alchimie, ils s'entendent bien, ils se mettent au défi... Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de comment écrire une relation amoureuse entre ces deux persos peu porté à la romance xD

Yo **BlancheEner** ! Ouiiiii, Elisa est championne \o/ Je voulais écrire ça depuis des LUSTRES, tu n'as pas idée xDDD Sinon, oui, y avait le CEM et le club de Sortilèges, c'est juste que je ne décrit pas chaque séance x) Et Trisha... Ah, elle va commencer à entendre raison. D'autant plus que bon, si Lupin rencontre Matt, il va se rapprocher d'Elisa, forcément x)

Coucou **AndouilleEtSushi** ! L'Accio c'est trop classique, mais surtout, pas assez discret. Mwahahaha, parce qu'Elisa veut que PERSONNE ne sache qu'elle a le dictaphone... Voilà voilà. Et sinon, oui, je me suis bien défoulée contre ces idiots d'organisateurs. Quelle bande de bras cassés, sérieusement. Enfin, bref. Heureusement que c'est Croupton (avant sa mort) qui a organisé le Tournoi. Sinon, quel bazar ça serai x)

Patience, **Lamesis** , je poste aussi vite que je peux x) Et merci à toi **Luffynette** , toujours au rendez-vous !

Hello **Niakovic** ! Hum, tu vas un peu vite en besogne avec ta théorie. Je peux te dire qu'elle est fausse d'emblée x) Mais oui, Barty est bien impliqué. Reste à savoir comment il s'y est pris ! Surtout qu'ici, Maugrey (le vrai) veille au grain...

Contente d'avoir fait durer le suspense **Letilableue** xDDDD C'est vrai que ça aurait été marrant, tiens, qu'Elisa entre dans le Tournoi et pas Harry. Ou que Cédric soit champion malgré tout. Mais voilà, ça m'arrangeait plus xDD

Tout le monde attendait ça **Streema** , comme toi xD Bref, voilà, le canon a définitivement déraillé et Elisa est championne ! Ses fans vont être en rogne contre Harry du coup. Mais Harry pourra compter sur son doutien, donc bon, ça se compense. Et pour Lupin... Rah, il est dur ce perso. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va devenir x) Mais t'inquiète, ce tome-là est le tome où il sort de sa dépression, donc normalement ça se passe bien pour lui !

Yo **StElia** ! Si je parle toujours du père en premier, c'est parce que généralement le perso a le nom du père, donc voilà, je commence par là. Mais sinon y a pas de vrai raison mis à part que je me suis habituée à cette présentation x) Ouiiiii, y a des Impulseurs dans ma fic x) Le Multivers fait coucou ! xD Bref, pour ce qui ets Barty, TOUT LE MONDE soupçonne le concierge dis donc. Personne n'a la vérité ! Enfin, si, y a bien une personne qui a deviné deux éléments-clef de l'affaire, mais comme cette personne n'a pas fait le lien, elle n'a pas deviné la vérité xD La disucssion avec Harry va arriver après la première Tâche donc il te faudra prendre ton mal en patience. Quant à la romance d'Harry... Eh bien, dans cet univers, Cho est clairement indisponible (parce qu'Harry connait Cédric et que celui-ci soupire rêveusement dès qu'on parle d'elle XD), tandis que PLEIN d'autres filles (Sue Li, Mandy, Tracey, etc.) sont amies avec Harry et ont donc des chances d'attirer son regard... Bref. Nope, les Tâches seront les mêmes, Croupton a été arrêté assez tard pour avoir entièrement fini le programme du Tournoi. Sur ce point, pas de surprises. ET pas de surprises non plus avec la sélection d'Harry, malheureusement ! Bah oui, Barty est quelque part, donc le plan de Voldy est en marche. Sinon, pour Fleur ! J'en parlerai plus en détail dans le bonus, mais non, ce n'est pas QUE une histoire d epopularité. Et puis, le fait que Fleur soit l'élève la plus populaire ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas badass. Les gens badass sont souvent populaire en fait. Bref, selon moi Fleur est intelligente, douée, gentille, charismatique, loyale... Mais elle est aussi très belle, avec le charme "magnétique" des Vélane, et ça conduit beaucoup de gens à la voir juste comme une figure de beauté sans substance. Elle joue sur ça pour être sous-estimée, parfois, d'où son côté nunuche. Quand les gens sont agacés par elle, elle enfonce le clou en accentuant ses traits agaçants : elle exagère son accent, les mouvements de ses cheveux, ses plaintes, son ton aigu, ses remarques piquantes. Passive-agressive, en quelques sortes... (Parce que si elle était agressive-agressive, le mec en face il serait décapité et en feu depuis longtemps, avouons-le !).

Salut **Simpson31** ! Uh uh uh, ne va pas t'imaginer que Barty est absent. Il s'est bien évadé... Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas te spoiler. Tout sera révélé plus tard, y a plein d'indices. Guette les conversations entre Dudu et Elisa, tu verras ! Mais passons. Pour ce qui est de Lupin... Dans ce tome-là j'essaie d'être gentille avec lui xDDDD On verras ce que ça donne !

Yo **Imthebest** ! Yep, les adultes sont vraiment des incapables. Du coup, Elisa avait préparé à l'avance son discours (sachant qu'ils étaient des nazes) pour rassurer Harry au maximum. Bon, elle n'a pas pu le faire sortir du Tournoi mais il ne sera pas seul, au moins. Sinon, pour les écoles ! Bah, il y a celles qui sont décrites sur la Salle sur Demande (et qui ont été ensuite récupérés par le Multivers Parfum-Potter), mais oui, c'est bête que le canon ne les ait pas davantage développées. Et puis, selon JKR il n'y aurait que 11 écoles sorcières dans le monde ! C'est absurde ! Il doit y en avoir au moins un par pays ou nation ! La seule solution, c'est donc que seules 11 écoles sont reconnues par certaines normes...

 **Louny** ! Je me demandais ce que tu devenais =D Mwahahaha, je suis contente que tous mes persos te plaisent autant. Lupin ! Trisha ! Cécile ! Enfin, bon, Cécile n'est pas vraiment à moi mais c'est tout comme, donc bon. ET puis... Matt ! Rhonda ! Helen ! Tamsin ! Et puis, quand Tamsin s'est retournée contre Elisa, c'était plus l'exception que la règle. D'habitude elle reste dans son coin, elle ne prend la parole que quand quelqu'un dépasse vraiment les bornes. Et là, c'était Trisha. Bref. Sinon ! Oui, c'est Heather qui connvainc Elisa de revenir au Challenge, ta favorite a toujours une influence majeure sur l'histoire xD

.

Voilààà !

Pour le perso du jour, j'ai longuement hésité, puis je me suis dit qu'on allait parler d'une des rares personnes à soutenir Harry après sa sélection en tant que Champion. Vous la verrez mentionnée dans ce chapitre. Il s'agit de **Mandy Brocklehurst** !

Mandy Elizabeth Brocklehurst est une Sang-Mêlée appartenant à la Maison de Serdaigle. Elle a des yeux bleus d'une couleur frappante, étant donné qu'elle a la peau sombre. Ses cheveux, noirs et bouclés, sont coupés courts. Elle porte souvent des vêtements moldus, qu'elle juge plus confortables.

Le père de Mandy, **Aristote Brocklehurst** , est un sorcier. Il n'est pas tout à fait de sang pur, mais il ne se préoccupe guère de ces choses-là. Ex-Serdaigle, c'est un homme pensif et réfléchi, philosophe à ses heures perdues. Il possède une boutique d'objets magiques dans un petit village majoritairement peuplés de sorciers, au bord de la mer, en Cornouailles. C'est une vraie caverne d'Ali-Baba, car Aristote y vend des artefacts assez conventionnels (boussoles, cartes, balais, objets de tous les jours), mais aussi des potions faites maison, des objets ramenés de l'étranger, ou des invendus qu'il a modifiés lui-même. Sa boutique possède aussi une impressionnante collection de livres, et sert occasionnellement de bibliothèque ou de librairie. Aristote s'en sert pour donner des cours d'été à tous les enfants qui le souhaitent. En effet, il adore les enfants, et il aurait rêvé d'être professeur.

Son épouse, **Elizabeth Brocklehurst** (née Riverside) est plus terre-à-terre que son génie loufoque de mari, et c'est elle qui gère la boutique au quotidien. C'est une Née-Moldue d'une grande beauté (Mandy a hérité d'elle ses yeux bleus et ses traits fins), qui s'était lancée dans un Doctorat sur la Magie Elémentaire de l'Océan avant de devoir quitter ses études à cause de la guerre, qui causé la mort ou la démission de ses professeurs. Elle a rencontré Aristote en cherchant des curiosités dans son magasin. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Ils se sont mariés et ont eu une fille, mais n'ont jamais réussi à avoir d'autres enfants. Elizabeth se console en maternant les autres enfants du village, lorsqu'elle ne gère pas la boutique.

Mais revenons à Mandy.

C'est une jeune fille **pensive** et **discrète** , du moins au premier abord. Elle est très jolie, avec ses yeux vif et sa peau foncée, mais elle n'en a pas vraiment conscience. Elle n'est pas portée sur les potins, les produits de beautés, les célébrités, ou tout autre sujet un peu frivole qui rassemblent les filles quand elles parlent de banalité. Elle a été élevée de façon modeste par ses parents : elle est allée à l'école primaire avec les Moldus du village, elle a très tôt commencé à participer à l'entretien de la maison et de la boutique, etc. Ses parents lui ont également enseigné leurs talents respectifs : la voile, la création d'amulettes océaniques, la philosophie, la créativité. Elle n'a pas exactement eu une enfance normale : Mandy a grandi dans une bulle, un petit univers bien plus doux et plus pur que le vaste monde extérieur. Evidemment, ça la met un peu à l'écart. Mandy est également assez timide. Elle est d'une grande loyauté et elle est très proche de ses amis, mais justement, elle n'en a pas beaucoup. Elle n'est pas bizarre, pas vraiment (elle se fond dans la masse sans difficulté), mais elle n'a clairement pas les mêmes intérêts que les filles de son âge.

En effet, lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche, elle n'a que trois sujets de conversation. Soit elle parle de travail scolaire, soit elle parle d'océan et de voyages, soit elle parle de romans moldus.

Mandy est une **travailleuse**. Elle a une éthique de travail digne d'Hermione Granger. Elle absorbe les connaissances comme une éponge : toute graine de savoir est bonne à prendre, tout livre est bon à lire, toute théorie est bonne à comprendre. Cependant… Ses notes sont seulement moyennes. Pourquoi ? Parce que Mandy passe plus de temps à décortiquer ce qu'elle apprend qu'à l'utiliser pour structurer ses devoirs ! En effet, elle n'ose pas vraiment prendre la parole en cours, mais dans ses dissertations, elle débat avec passion des mérites de telle ou telle théorie. Il lui arrive très souvent de finir complètement hors-sujet dans ses rédactions, mais ses copies sont toujours passionnantes à lire. Les profs se les font passer durant leurs corrections, impressionnés par son raisonnement, et déplorant son manque de talent en pratique. Car, malheureusement, Mandy a beau être un cerveau… Elle n'est pas la meilleure élève de sa classe. Loin de là ! La plupart de ses sorts manquent tout simplement de conviction, comme si elle avait perpétuellement l'esprit ailleurs.

Où a-t-elle la tête, justement ? Eh bien, dans ses rêves de **voyages**. Mandy a hérité de la passion de sa mère pour les mystères de l'océan, la magie des tempêtes et les secrets des profondeurs. Quand elle sera grande, elle veut voyager autour du monde en voilier. Depuis qu'elle a six ans, elle prend des cours de voile tous les étés dans ce but. Une grande carte du monde est accrochée dans la canopée de son lit à baldaquin, et elle y a marqué les étapes qu'elle compte faire, les itinéraires qu'elle compte emprunter. Bref, ce n'est pas une lubie d'adolescente. C'est son grand projet d'avenir. Cependant, chez les sorciers, voyager loin de chez soi est considéré comme bizarre. C'est un truc que les jeunes sont supposés faire une fois dans leur vie avant de rentrer à la maison et de faire un vrai job sérieux. Mandy n'ose pas vraiment annoncer aux gens que c'est ça, le job sérieux qu'elle compte faire. Du coup, lorsqu'on l'interroge sur son avenir, elle reste évasive. Oh, sa passion pour la mer et les contrés étrangères est évidente, mais seule sa meilleure amie Sue Li sait que Mandy veut devenir navigatrice en solitaire.

La troisième grande passion de Mandy, et celle qu'elle partage le plus facilement, c'est celle qu'elle a pour la fiction. Plus précisément, la fiction moldue. Les sorciers ont moins d'imagination, sans doute parce que la magie leur permet une liberté d'expression que les Moldus ne peuvent trouver que dans l'invention de récits fantastiques. Alors Mandy **adore les livres**. Elle aime aussi raconter les histoires qu'elle lit dans ses bouquins, ce qui fait d'elle une très bonne conteuse. Les histoires qu'elle raconte fascinent ses pairs, qui ne réalisent pas que ce ne sont pas ses mots mais ceux d'auteurs moldus. Mandy a ainsi rendu populaire chez les Serdaigle tout un tas de classiques, allant de Jane Austen à Victor Hugo en passant par Tolkien.

La meilleure amie de Mandy est Sue Li. Elles se sont rencontrées en faisant leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus précisément dans la librairie, et sont devenues inséparables. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Sue Li que Mandy s'est fait d'autres amis, car Sue est beaucoup plus assurée et extravertie qu'elle. Il y a trois personnes que Mandy a rencontrées de cette façon : Hermione Granger, Tracey Davies, et Harry Potter. Ils sont tous membres du CEM. C'est également là qu'elle a fait la rencontre de ses grands modèles : Takashi Noda et son éthique de travail éblouissante, et Elisabeth Bishop la créatrice du trafic de livres moldus.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu =) La semaine prochaine, je ferai Sue Li, du coup, et la semaine d'après Tracey Davis (curieusement je n'ai pas encore posté sa fiche...).

Je vous ai assez fait attendre x) Voici le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Retombées et préparations**

 **.**

Dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Elisa fut assaillie de questions dès qu'elle franchit la porte. Tout le monde vitupérait contre Harry Potter, surtout ceux qui savaient qu'il faisait partie des protégés d'Elisa, et qui pensaient que le jeune Gryffondor avait trahi la confiance de son amie. Le professeur Chourave n'arrivait pas à ramener le calme, et lorsqu'elle demanda à Elisa quelle conclusion avait été atteinte, la jeune fille eut le plus grand mal à se faire entendre :

– On ne sait pas comment Harry s'est retrouvé embarqué là-dedans, mais il est impossible de le retirer de la compétition. On sera co-champions de Poudlard, c'est tout.

– Et t'es pas furieuse qu'il t'ait volé la vedette ? s'indigna Hope Riley.

– Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! gronda Elisa. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry.

– Comment tu peux en être sûre ?!

– Les Gryffondor, toujours avide de gloire…

– Le chouchou de Dumbledore et de McGonagall !

– Voyons, ça suffit ! s'indigna le professeur Chourave (et le silence se fit). La participation de Potter est apparemment inévitable, ça ne sert à rien de protester. Félicitez plutôt Miss Bishop pour avoir été choisie !

Les gens hochèrent la tête avec plus ou moins de réticence, et Elisa poussa un profond soupir. Puis son ventre gargouilla. Ce fut tellement inattendu qu'elle sursauta. Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent, et la tension fut rompue.

– Trop stressée pour manger au dîner ? devina Cédric d'un ton enjoué un peu forcé.

– Tu n'as pas idée, avoua Elisa. Je meurs de faim !

Le professeur Chourave leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement, prétendant ne pas voir la Bièraubeurre que Trisha cachait derrière son siège, ou les paquets de bonbons et de gâteaux que plusieurs élèves avaient posés sur les tables et les bureaux dispersés dans la pièce.

– Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, se contenta-t-elle de leur dire en quittant la salle commune.

– Oui professeur ! répondirent les élèves en chœur.

Ils attendirent que la porte se soit refermée derrière leur directrice de Maison. Puis quelqu'un déboucha une bouteille de champagne dans un grand bruit d'explosion et, sous les cris aigus des filles, se mit à arroser les élèves les plus proches.

– Amenez les bonbons et la Bièraubeurre ! beugla joyeusement Raashid Hussain.

Trisha éclata de rire, puis entraîna Elisa vers un siège, où la jeune fille s'assit avec soulagement. Elle réalisa soudain que ses jambes tremblaient. Le stress ? Le jeûne, peut-être ? En tous les cas, ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elle mordit dans une Chocogrenouille, et laissa toute la tension de la soirée la quitter. Pour quelques heures, le temps que ses camarades fassent la fête et se réjouissent, elle pouvait oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée par toutes ces émotions, et elle se laissa emporter avec reconnaissance par l'atmosphère de célébration générale qui régnait dans la salle commune. Pendant quelques instants, elle pouvait prétendre que tout allait bien, que tout était radieux. Elle avait été choisie comme l'élève la plus digne de Poudlard, elle connaissait les épreuves à l'avance, elle allait éblouir ses pairs, et tout le monde était ravi. Pendant quelques instants, elle pouvait se bercer de l'illusion que tout allait bien se passer.

Ils allèrent se coucher tard. Et, à sa grande surprise, Elisa dormit comme une masse. Toute son angoisse de la journée l'avait épuisée.

Le lendemain, dimanche, elle aurait pu dormir tard mais s'éveilla presque aussi tôt qu'un jour d'école. Elle avait toujours les épaules nouées et une boule d'angoisse nichée dans la poitrine comme une tumeur, mais elle se sentait plus reposée, et elle réfléchissait plus clairement. Elle avait le trac, indubitablement : mais à présent que les évènements étaient lancés, elle se sentait plus confiante. Elle avait un plan pour cette configuration des choses, et elle était sûre de son coup. Franchement, ça faisait des miracles pour ses nerfs.

Elle se leva, s'habilla, enroula Malta autour de son cou comme une écharpe (aujourd'hui ça lui était égal que les gens voient le serpent qu'elle gardait habituellement cachée dans la poche de sa robe), puis se pencha au-dessus de Trisha qui roupillait toujours.

– Trisha. Trishaaaa. Je vais petit-déjeuner, tu viens ?

– Gnnnnh. Il est trop tôôôt…

– Sept heures moins le quart.

– Uuurgh. Plus tard…

Elisa haussa les épaules avec amusement, et griffonna sur une feuille un mot pour indiquer à son amie qu'elle serait au bord du lac toute la matinée. Puis elle s'éclipsa.

Plusieurs élèves se trouvaient déjà dans la salle commune… Mais pas Cédric. Il devait dormir : en Préfet responsable, il avait supervisé la fête jusqu'à la fin. Et puis… La jeune fille n'était pas bien sûre d'elle sur ce coup, mais elle avait la nette impression que son ami l'avait évité toute la soirée. En d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait confronté, mais là, elle préférait jouer l'autruche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire à Cédric ? Il avait raison de lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait éjecté du Tournoi, alors qu'il aurait dû être champion. Elle avait des raisons légitimes, mais du point de vue de Cédric, ça ressemblait surtout à du chantage affectif et à un abus des pouvoirs d'Isabelle !

– Elisa ! s'écria Eleanor Brandstone. J'ai écrit à mon grand-père pour lui dire que tu avais été choisie comme championne, c'est génial !

Ses deux amis, Laura Madley et Finn Murray, hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. La quasi-totalité de leur classe était présente, et les élèves de deuxième année ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux.

– Bonjour Magister ! claironna Ambre Kwebena la métisse de deuxième année. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de nager dans la gloire ? Attention à pas chopper la grosse tête !

Sa meilleure amie Astoria Greengrass roula des yeux :

– Plutôt riche venant de toi. Allez, viens, les Serpentard nous attendent !

Un grand nombre des amis d'Astoria étaient des Serpentard. Sa sœur Daphnée, dans la même classe que Drago, appartenait d'ailleurs à cette Maison. Ce n'était pas illogique qu'elles migrent d'une table à l'autre.

– Tu mange avec nous ? lança joyeusement Sun-Min Jeong qui traînait avec elle son ami Edgar Whistler. Ce sont nos amies qui nous rejoignent, aujourd'hui.

Elisa sourit. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup discuter avec Luna, Ginny, ou bien les jumelles Carrow. Contrairement à la plupart de ses protégés, elles n'appartenaient pas au CEM, car elles étaient de sang pur.

– D'accord, je mange avec vous. Mais pas longtemps, je dois discuter avec quelqu'un après.

– Oui chef ! s'exclama Sun-Min avec une parodie de salut militaire. A vos ordres, chef !

– "Chef", répéta Heidi avec amusement en traversant la salle commune. C'est bien, comme surnom. Plus court que Magister, en tous les cas. Et moins désuet !

– Que veux-tu, c'est un obsédé par l'Histoire ancienne qui m'a donné ce surnom, ça se voit ! rigola Elisa en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la salle commune avec Sun-Min et Edgar.

Le petit-déjeuner fut rapidement expédié : elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite pour écrire une courte lettre à ses parents, les informant de sa sélection au Tournoi et de la participation inattendue d'Harry. Après réflexion, elle écrivit aussi à Matt, puis à Gwendolyn. Ils étaient ses amis, ils méritaient d'apprendre tout ça par elle, et non pas par la _Gazette_.

Puis elle quitta le château pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lac, à son endroit préféré. Il y avait un arbre tordu qui donnait un peu d'ombre durant l'été, mais il y avait surtout de gros cailloux qui permettaient de se cacher au regard des curieux, et de s'asseoir confortablement. Avec un brin de nostalgie, elle se souvint que c'était là qu'elle avait vendu ses premiers MagicoGlisseurs, trois ans plus tôt. Ça semblait si loin, maintenant…

En attendant Harry, elle sortit sa baguette et s'exerça distraitement à placer des sceaux sur les rochers. Elle savait dessiner le sceau explosif sans problème, mais son sceau électrifiant se déclenchait toujours avec une petite explosion. Est-ce que ses sceaux étaient par nature volatiles ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que des sortilèges en rapport avec l'immobilité (le Stupéfix, le Maléfice du Saucisson…) étaient impossible à sceller dans une formule de runes-kanji ?

– Elisa !

Elle releva la tête. Hermione et Harry étaient en train de descendre vers elle. Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant l'absence de Ron, et se rappela avec une grimace que dans le canon, le Trio d'Or s'était disputé. Elle n'avait apparemment pas assez changé Ron (elle n'avait pas beaucoup essayé, d'un autre côté) pour modifier cet élément…

– Il n'y a que vous deux ? fit-elle avec tout le tact possible.

Harry grimaça :

– Ron est… Il pense que j'ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

– Il va revenir à la raison assez vite, lâcha Hermione d'un ton inflexible. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet aujourd'hui. Tu as un plan, Elisa ?

La Poufsouffle prit une grande inspiration. Oui, elle avait un plan, et ce depuis plusieurs années. C'était une impression assez étrange, de partager avec les deux Gryffondor un projet qu'elle avait couché sur le papier plus de dix ans plus tôt.

– Oui. Faire sortir Harry du Tournoi est impossible. Alors maintenant, il faut s'assurer que ça ne vire pas à la catastrophe. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit…

Techniquement, elle avait réfléchit plusieurs nuits d'affilée, et plusieurs années auparavant, mais on n'allait pas chipoter.

– Et j'ai fait une liste de choses à faire. Premièrement, éviter que toute l'école se retourne contre toi en croyant que tu as triché. Deuxièmement, gérer la presse : si un journaliste avide de drama réussit à mettre la main sur cette affaire, en moins d'une semaine tout le pays sera persuadé que tu es un tricheur. Tu dois donner ta version avant. Troisièmement, t'entraîner. A fond. Les épreuves ont été préparées pour des sorciers adultes, alors ça ne va pas être de la rigolade. Et quatrièmement… On va présumer que ta participation fait partie d'un plan pour te tuer, et trouver comment y échapper.

Les deux Gryffondor la regardèrent, bouche bée. Elisa toussota, embarrassée.

– Quoi ?

– C'est… Très détaillé ! finit par dire Hermione avec un large sourire. Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, dis donc !

– Mon petit frère adoptif est jeté en pâture aux requins dans un tournoi qui va être observé par toute la communauté internationale, évidemment que je vais essayer de couvrir tous les angles ! ronchonna Elisa.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, gêné. Puis il se racla la gorge, et demanda d'un ton dégagé :

– Comment on commence ?

Elisa avait assez réfléchi à la question pour avoir un plan tout prêt. Convaincre les gens qu'Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe allait être difficile, mais pas impossible comme dans la canon. Harry avait beaucoup plus d'amis, beaucoup plus de gens prêts à écouter sa version des faits. La jeune fille lui conseilla donc de parler avec le plus de gens possible pour les convaincre, d'évoquer la théorie de Maugrey, ou d'envisager le fait que ce soit juste une mauvaise blague de quelqu'un qui avait voulu le mettre dans l'embarras. Pour gagner en crédibilité, Harry pourrait également manifester son désintérêt pour la victoire, par exemple en disant que s'il gagnait les mille Gallions il les donnerait à St Mangouste, ou qu'il tenterait de se disqualifier.

– La disqualification est très difficile dans les jeux sorciers, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devras sans doute tirer dans le dos d'un concurrent alors que c'est interdit parce que c'est dangereux, par exemple.

– On va éviter, ricana Harry d'un air mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit mis en danger, non plus…

– Je chercherai comment te disqualifier, l'assura Hermione. Il doit bien y avoir des bouquins à la bibliothèque ! Bon, ensuite, comment gérer la presse ?

Elisa ouvrit les bras dans un geste d'impuissance :

– Ça, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop d'idée. La meilleure option serait d'accorder à un journaliste une interview dans laquelle tu donnes ta version, pour que ce soit cette version-là que les gens apprennent en premier. Mais je ne connais aucun journaliste…

– Tu pourrais envoyer une lettre à la _Gazette_ , fit pensivement Hermione. Mais après, tu n'aurais pas la maîtrise du commentaire qu'ils en feront…

Mais Harry s'était éclairé :

– Gwendolyn connaît des journalistes ! Elle a une amie qui travaille à _Sorcière Hebdo_ , et un autre ami qui bosse à la _Gazette_ _du Sorcier_ !

– Ah bon ? s'ébahit Elisa. Je ne savais pas !

– Je l'ai appris un peu par hasard, ils sont passés pendant l'été quand j'étais à B&B.

– En tous les cas, c'est déjà un problème de réglé, sourit Elisa. Tant mieux, parce que c'est justement ça qui m'inquiétait le plus.

Le reste, elle pouvait le gérer, parce que ça concernait Poudlard. C'était le reste du monde qui posait problème… Elle n'y avait aucune influence. Son réseau se cantonnait à B&B et Tourmaline, elle n'avait aucun accès au pouvoir en dehors de Poudlard.

Heureusement que Gwendolyn connaissait des journalistes. Elisa se fit une note mentale de chercher à savoir quel type de contacts utiles ses autres amis pouvaient avoir. Neal, Lester, Matt, Myriam, Madeline, Cécile, Romaric…

– L'entraînement, ensuite.

Le visage d'Harry redevint sérieux, et Elisa poursuivit :

– Essaie d'observer les cours de Défense des sixièmes et septièmes années : ils ont lieu dans le parc, ça doit être facile à observer. Apprend le plus de sorts possibles : je te donnerai une liste. J'essaierai de m'entraîner contre toi, mais mon emploi du temps est un peu surchargé. Peut-être que je vais travailler moins au CEM et au club de Sortilèges… Et de toute façon, je vais être obligée de mettre en pause la production des Glisseurs.

Elle grimaça. Elle avait déjà été obligée d'arrêter la production durant ses BUSES. Et voilà que ça recommençait. Elle espérait que le stock de MagicoGlisseurs qu'elle avait fabriqué cet été serait suffisant. Franchement, ça lui aurait été bien utile si Lupin avait accepté son offre d'emploi.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis, soudain traversée par une idée, elle lâcha :

– Tu es toujours en contact avec Sirius Black ?

C'était un changement de sujet auquel les deux Gryffondor ne s'attendaient pas. Harry fronça les sourcils, méfiant :

– Oui… Pourquoi ?

– Euh, hésita Elisa. Parce que Black a combattu dans la dernière guerre, alors si tu es en danger, je préfèrerais définitivement qu'il soit de ton côté. Mais aussi, j'avais complètement oublié de prendre de des nouvelles de… tout ça. Vous arrivez à vous entendre ?

Le Survivant pinça les lèvres.

– Plus ou moins. On essaie d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Il me parle de sa thérapie, de la maison qu'il a achetée… Du genre de travail qu'il veut faire… Du professeur Lupin, aussi, ils se voient de temps en temps. Je lui parle de mes journées, du CEM, de mes devoirs. Tant qu'on ne parle pas de mes parents, ça va. On n'arrivera jamais à être en accord sur ce sujet. Lui, il pense que mon père était la septième merveille du monde, et moi, je… J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'apprends sur eux est une déception.

Elisa ressentit un pincement au cœur. Cette défiance, c'était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû fouiller dans les secrets des Maraudeurs. Maintenant, Harry s'était complètement fermé à toute évocation de James et, par association d'idées, de Lily. Néanmoins, elle tenta de quand même de dire quelque chose :

– Black pourrait te dire quel genre de gâteaux tu préférais quand tu étais bébé, ou quels étaient les histoires que tes parents te racontaient avant de dormir. Le fait que tes parents t'aimaient, c'est quand même du positif, non ?

Harry s'assombrit et son regard se durcit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua-t-il avec brusquerie. J'étais un accident, de toute façon.

Elisa s'étrangla et se mit à postillonner d'indignation. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?! Ce n'était certainement pas dans le canon !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– J'ai regardé la date de leur mariage, lâcha amèrement Harry (dont les joues avaient quand même rougies en évoquant le sujet). Ils se sont mariés sept mois avant ma naissance, pas neuf. En fait, ils ont dû faire un mariage à la va-vite en réalisant qu'ils allaient se retrouver avec un bébé sur les bras. Ils avaient _dix-neuf ans_. Qui décide d'avoir un bébé à dix-neuf ans ?!

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour nier farouchement, puis elle fit un rapide calcul mental. Les Potter étaient morts vers vingt-et-un ans, ça, elle en était sûre. Si on soustrayait l'âge d'Harry à l'époque, et les neufs mois de grossesse… Oui, effectivement, Lily était tombée enceinte très jeune. Entre dix-neuf et vingt ans, en fait. Et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment intégré les valeurs des Dursley, Harry avait quand même été élevés par eux, et… Eh bien. Elisa pouvait sans mal deviner ce que Pétunia disait des jeunes femmes de moins de vingt ans qui se retrouvaient en cloque.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire que peut-être James et Lily avaient voulu un gamin, malgré leur jeunesse et malgré la guerre qui faisait rage, puis réalisa que ça n'allait sans doute pas améliorer l'humeur d'Harry. Alors elle haussa les épaules :

– Et alors ? J'étais un accident aussi.

Hermione eut l'air horrifiée :

– Elisa !

– Quoi ? C'est vrai. Ma mère avait un peu plus de vingt ans, elle adorait voyager, et avoir un enfant avec un Moldu était pratiquement une sentence de mort à cette époque. Tu penses vraiment que j'étais dans ses plans ? Non, je suis arrivée, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas un projet mûri à l'avance que mes parents ne m'ont pas immédiatement aimé. C'est ce que font les parents, non ?

Au moins Harry avait l'air trop choqué pour se morfondre davantage. Elisa le fixa. Au fond, le problème d'Harry était sans doute le fait qu'il avait découvert que ses parents n'étaient pas parfaits, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas même pas leur demander d'explications. Il ne pouvait pas avoir leur version. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la _vérité_ , parce que tout le monde était biaisé dans cette histoire. James et Lily étaient des héros de guerre, et ça avait fait d'eux une sorte de possession publique, une histoire que chacun enjolivait à sa guise. Harry aurait voulu se réapproprier cette histoire, se réapproprier sa famille, la comprendre : mais il n'en avait même pas la possibilité. Evidemment que ça le blessait, et que ça le rendait furieux !

Elisa ne le dit pas à voix haute, bien sûr. C'était de la psychologie de comptoir, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir un discours aussi détaché et paternaliste. Sérieusement, elle avait plus de tact que ça.

– Si tu ne veux pas savoir quelles étaient les matières préférées de tes parents ou quel type de coiffure avait ta mère, super. Mais ne vas pas imaginer le pire. Tu te fais juste du mal.

Le Survivant se raidit. Puis il secoua vivement la tête, et finit par s'exclamer avec rage :

– Ça me met tellement en rogne ! Maintenant, à chaque fois que j'apprends quelque chose, j'imagine le pire. Et je ne peux même pas savoir si c'est vrai, parce que tout le monde m'assurait que mon père était quelqu'un de merveilleux alors que ce n'était pas vrai, alors qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'ils ne sont pas encore en train de mentir pour que je me sente mieux ? Je ne me sens pas mieux ! Au contraire, à chaque fois que quelqu'un me sort une platitude de ce genre, ça rend toute l'affaire encore pire !

Elisa ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, et elle resta figée, la bouche ouverte et se sentant très stupide. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette explosion. Oh, bon sang, elle n'était pas qualifiée pour gérer ça, elle n'était pas psychologue, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ses parents. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Hermione, mais la Gryffondor était aussi pétrifiée qu'elle : il n'y aurait aucune aide venant de ce côté.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, finit par déclarer la Poufsouffle avec maladresse. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça rend les choses pire, d'écrire à Sirius ?

Elle avait poussé Harry à garder contact avec son parrain, mais si ça rendait l'adolescent malheureux, elle s'arrangerait pour changer ses plans. Cependant, le Survivant secoua la tête, puis poussa un profond soupir :

– Non, c'est bon. Il n'est pas si mal. Et puis, c'est mon problème. Si j'ai besoin d'aide je te le dirais, mais… C'est à moi de gérer ça.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton de finalité. La discussion était close. Il semblait même presque soulagé, d'avoir lâché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elisa et Hermione échangèrent un regard incertain mais, sans protester, la Poufsouffle embraya sur le sujet des sorts qu'elle voulait qu'Harry apprenne, et Hermione sortit du papier et une plume rechargeable pour prendre des notes et faire ensuite des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les sortilèges en questions. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de Sirius, ou de James et Lily Potter.

Ils avaient, après tout, des considérations un peu plus urgentes.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être sous les feux des projecteurs : quand elle avait inventé les MagicoGlisseurs, quand elle avait gagné son premier (et seul) combat à trois contre un lorsque Warrington et ses potes lui avaient sauté dessus dans un couloir, quand elle avait été la championne du Challenge, quand les gens avaient cru qu'elle était l'Héritière de Serpentard, quand elle avait appris le Patronus à toute sa Maison… Bref, elle se sentait toujours aussi nerveuse et embarrassée devant un public, mais être sous les feux de la rampe n'était pas quelque chose d'inconnu. Du coup, le chaos qui suivit sa nomination en tant que championne lui sembla plutôt contrôlé.

Beaucoup de gens la félicitaient dans les couloirs, et tout le monde murmurait sur son passage. Au CEM, les élèves les plus jeunes lui lançaient des regards avides. Les Puristes, qui avaient l'habitude de la prendre de haut, arrêtèrent subitement de prendre un air dégoûté quand ils croisaient son regard, et se montraient à présent presque courtois. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient inhabituellement distants, mais Elisa réalisa assez vite que c'était parce qu'ils soutenaient le champion de Gryffondor.

Cédric était un peu froid. Au bout de quelques jours, Elisa prit son courage à deux mains et alla le confronter à ce sujet. Elle réussi à peine à sortir deux phrases posées avant de se mettre à s'excuser comme une loque, et son ami la fixa d'un air incrédule :

– Tu penses que je t'en veux d'avoir été choisie ?

– Tu aurais raison ! protesta Elisa. Tu aurais dû être champion, toi, pas moi, et la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne l'es pas, c'est parce que je t'ai raconté la prédiction de ma mère en dramatisant au maximum !

– Elle a quand même prédit ma mort, pointa son ami d'un ton raisonnable. Tu n'as pas menti, n'est-ce pas ? Ou… Tu penses qu'elle a eu tort ?

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle imagina un cimetière plongé dans l'obscurité, un éclair de lumière verte, et un monde sans Cédric.

– Non, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai prédit aussi. Tu serais mort dans ce Tournoi. C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait la prédiction. Tu m'as fait confiance, tu m'as promis de ne pas prendre de risques sans même savoir à quoi tu t'engageais, ni ce que tu allais manquer, et… Ça t'a obligé à renoncer à une opportunité unique.

 _Je n'ai pas été juste_ , aurait-elle voulu dire. _Je n'ai pas été honnête. Je ne t'ai as traité comme tu le mérites. Je l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie, mais je me sens mal, tellement mal. J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes parce que je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste : mais je ne le mérite pas parce qu'au final, si j'étais confrontée au même choix, je ferai pareil._

Cédric sourit, et secoua la tête :

– Je ne savais peut-être à quoi je m'engageai, mais j'avais donné ma parole, et je te faisais confiance. Je te fais toujours confiance. Je suis désolé d'avoir été distant. Je suis juste déçu que le destin ait été contre moi.

Elisa était à peu près sûre qu'il disait ça pour la rassurer, mais elle n'insista pas. Cédric cessa de l'éviter. La jeune fille se fit la réflexion que ses amis la traitaient souvent avec beaucoup plus de loyauté qu'elle n'en méritait, ou même qu'elle ne leur en donnait. Puis elle dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie, enfermant cette terrifiante pensée au fin fond de son esprit. Tout retourna à la normale… Enfin, la nouvelle normale, maintenant que le Tournoi avait commencé et que Poudlard avait deux champions.

Harry, de son côté, avait des soucis. Il avait du mal à convaincre les gens de son innocence : mais il persévérait. Les membres du CEM s'étaient montrés très froids à son égard lors de leur première leçon. Elisa avait déclaré haut et fort qu'elle croyait Harry, mais sa parole n'avait pas pesé bien lourd. Seules les amies habituelles d'Harry au CEM (Sue Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, Tracey Davies) avaient été convaincues par son histoire. Les autres avaient arrêté de le fusiller du regard, mais ils soutenaient Elisa et n'en faisaient pas mystère. La Poufsouffle avait beau expliquer encore et encore qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Harry, qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, rien n'y faisait !

Le reste de l'école était encore plus difficile à convaincre. Les Poufsouffle considéraient qu'Harry avait été déloyal, et qu'Elisa était naïve en croyant sa version. Les Serdaigle étaient plutôt du même avis, même si certains essayaient de se montrer impartiaux. Les Serpentard pensaient qu'Harry faisait passer Poudlard pour une école de tricheurs (et, surtout, de _mauvais_ tricheurs), et se montraient donc froids et méprisants avec le jeune Gryffondor. Bref, malgré les efforts d'Elisa, l'atmosphère du château était probablement aussi électrique qu'elle l'avait été dans le canon… Sans compter qu'Harry avait été exclu des matchs amicaux. Les professeurs considéraient trop dangereux de cumuler les matchs de Quidditch avec sa participation au Tournoi. Bref, personne n'était content.

Lorsque le Challenge eut lieu, le septième jour de novembre, Elisa l'accueillit avec un certain soulagement. Au moins, là, elle était sûre que les gens n'allaient _pas_ parler d'Harry.

En effet, les leçons de Maugrey étaient toujours aussi brutales. Il leur enseignait désormais différents moyens d'utiliser leur environnement pour se cacher, se protéger, pour leurrer d'éventuels poursuivants. Le duel n'avait qu'une place très secondaire dans ses cours, et ça faisait fulminer Helen.

– Il a dit que le duel était une fumisterie de petits prétentieux qui ne connaissent pas le vrai combat ! grondait la Serdaigle en arpentant son estrade de long en large. Non mais je rêve ! Le duel est un art, évidemment que cette grosse brute n'en saisit pas l'élégance et la précision !

– Il t'a écrabouillé à la dernière leçon, non ? fit innocemment Terence Higgs.

Il y eut des rires, et les yeux d'Helen s'étrécirent.

– Rien que pour ça, Higgs, tu passes en premier. Magister, botte-lui le train !

– Ah vos ordres mon capitaine ! lança Elisa avec amusement en bondissant dans l'arène.

Prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas de tension entre Helen et elle n'était pas toujours facile. Mais durant le Challenge, la frénésie et l'excitation qui enveloppait tous les concurrents leur permettait de penser à autre chose, de faire semblant que tout était resté comme avant. C'était mieux que rien.

Elisa n'utilisa pas ses sceaux durant le Challenge : ni ceux qui explosaient, ni ceux qui électrocutaient. Ce n'était pas un instrument de duel, après tout. Au Challenge, c'était avec les sortilèges et les maléfices qu'on se battait, et c'était ça qui rendait le jeu tellement grisant. Il n'y avait pas de raccourci possible.

Et puis, même sans ses sceaux, Elisa était déjà redoutable…

Après un échange frénétique de tirs, elle battit Terence de justesse, et utilisant le Fulgura pour électrocuter une flaque d'eau dans laquelle le Serpentard avait malencontreusement posé un pied. L'arène était toujours partiellement inondée après les combats l'Elisa : elle adorait utiliser l'Aguamenti et ses variations, presque autant qu'elle aimait utiliser l' _Expulso_ et les explosions.

– MAGNIFIQUE ! beugla Helen. ÇA C'EST DU VRAI DUEL, BIEN JOUÉ MAGISTER ! ALLEZ, AU SUIVANT !

Les combats s'enchaînèrent sous les acclamations du public et les rugissements d'enthousiasme des parieurs. Tout le monde s'était grandement amélioré sous la tutelle de Maugrey, mais Elisa réalisa très vite que très peu de gens s'étaient entraînés intensément _en plus_ des leçons de leur professeur de Défense. Helen ne s'était exercée qu'au duel, et un coup en traître était toujours susceptible de la prendre au dépourvu. Les Serpentard (Terence, Adrian, Heather et Tabitha) s'exerçaient de temps en temps pour ne jamais être rouillés, mais ils ne cherchaient pas à devenir plus puissants ou plus vicieux dans leurs combats. Fred et George étaient vifs et agiles, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait corrigé cette habitude de toujours laisser son jumeau couvrir ses arrières.

Ça faisait réfléchir. Jusque-là, Elisa n'avait jamais remarqué ces subtilités dans les styles de combat de chacun. Etait-ce le fruit de l'entraînement de Maugrey ? De son entraînement personnel avec Trisha et Cédric ? De sa mentalité, focalisée sur l'affrontement imminent ? Des trois à la fois ?

Au final, et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, ce fut Elisa qui remporta le match de finale. Helen avait l'air particulièrement mécontente de s'être fait détrôner à nouveau, mais elle ne laissa pas la rancœur colorer sa voix quand elle désigna Elisa comme championne du Challenge.

Somme toute, la vie suivait son cours normal.

Le lendemain du Challenge, Elisa reçut un appel de Gwendolyn concernant cette histoire d'interview. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir à ce moment-là, et en voyant Harry passer à proximité, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ignorant le regard méfiant de Trisha et celui, prudemment neutre, de Cédric. Aucune salle de classe vide n'était ouverte à proximité, alors Elisa se contenta de les faire reculer dans un renfoncement du couloir partiellement dissimulé par une tapisserie, et de jeter un _Assurdiato_ pour ne pas être espionnée par les passants.

– Alors, tu as eu un retour de tes amis journalistes ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Gwendolyn lui sourit depuis le miroir. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à croire sa version, même si elle pensait que la personne qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe voulait faire une blague plus qu'une tentative d'assassinat.

– Oui, et juste à temps ! Apparemment Rita Skeeter compte aller à Poudlard d'ici deux jours, pour un truc qui s'appelle l'examen des baguettes. Bref, tu te souviens de Randall, le mec qui était dans ma classe, Elisa ?

La jeune fille se creusa la cervelle :

– Il s'est fait pétrifier pendant qu'il s'exerçait à transfigurer des miroirs, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça, acquiesça Gwendolyn. Il est journaliste, maintenant, et il a besoin d'un scoop pour se faire un nom. S'il interviewe les champions de Poudlard avant Skeeter, c'est son heure de gloire.

– Et tu es sûre qu'il ne va pas écrire un truc dramatique axé sur le sensationnel ? fit Elisa d'un ton sceptique.

Dans son souvenir, Randall était pinailleur et obstiné. Mais Gwendolyn secoua la tête :

– J'en ai parlé avec lui. Et puis, il doit une fière chandelle à Harry pour avoir tué le Basilic qui l'a pétrifié. Il sera honnête, promis. La vraie question, c'est comment mettre en place une interview avant l'examen des baguettes…

– On peut la faire par miroir, proposa Harry avec pragmatisme. Comme ça, pas besoin que je sorte du château.

– Mouais, réfléchit Gwendolyn. Randall n'a pas de miroirs, mais je peux lui prêter le mien pour l'interview. Prévoyez au moins deux heures : Randall adore les détails.

Ce soir-là, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter, car Elisa avait un cours d'Astronomie. Mais le lendemain matin, Harry sécha son cours d'Histoire (ça ne faisait pas une grosse différence de toute façon), tandis qu'Elisa profitait d'une période libre, et ils dénichèrent une classe vide pour y être tranquille. Gwendolyn les appela, puis passa le miroir à Randall.

L'ex-Poufsouffle était exactement comme dans les souvenirs d'Elisa : un grand blond à l'air théâtral, les yeux pétillants d'avidité dès qu'il entendait un potin juteux, et têtu comme un âne. Cela dit, il était de leur côté. En ce moment, c'était une qualité rare.

– C'est quand même le scoop du siècle ! exultait Randall en se frottant les mains. Deux champions à Poudlard… Ok, alors je pensais commencer mon article par un bref portrait des quatre champions. Décrivez-moi les deux autres en quelques mots, qu'on puisse passer au plus intéressant. Je ferai votre portrait moi-même. Ensuite, vous allez tous les deux me décrire la cérémonie de choix des champions, comment vous vous sentez par rapport au Tournoi et à ce rebondissement inattendu, et vos théories quant à la façon dont ça a pu se produire. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous perdez le fil, je vous guiderai avec mes questions. Ça vous convient ?

Ça, c'était du bon journalisme ! Elisa hocha la tête avec approbation, Harry donna son accord, et l'interview commença.

C'était très différent de parler en public. Sans le trac qui lui nouait l'estomac dans ce genre de situation, Elisa avait un discours plus posé, et elle avait moins de mal à improviser. Harry, lui, était beaucoup plus crispé… Mais il s'en sortait. C'était évident qu'il n'avait jamais eu à parler de lui devant un public, ou à faire un discours, ou à vendre un projet ou un concept. Mais Randall était doué dans ce qu'il faisait, il essayait de mettre le jeune Gryffondor à l'aise, faisait de l'humour, et détendait l'atmosphère.

Elisa était vraiment contente d'avoir échappé à Rita Skeeter, sur ce coup.

Ils passèrent un peu plus d'une heure et demi à discuter, puis Randall s'assura qu'ils n'avaient manqué aucun détail, leur lut les phrases de l'interview qu'il allait citer directement afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas de problème avec ça, leur promit de leur écrire si l'article était accepté (ou refusé), et ce fut tout.

– Oh ! dit soudain Randall avant de déconnecter l'appel. J'allais oublier… C'est votre première entrée dans le monde des médias, non ? Alors, voilà quelques conseils : si quelqu'un à qui vous ne faites pas confiance vous donne une interview, utilisez une Plume à Notes pour avoir votre propre transcription de la conversation, puis envoyez immédiatement cette copie à Gringotts pour qu'elle soit gardée par les gobelins. Si jamais l'article est complètement erroné, ou qu'il est insultant… Et ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense… Vous pouvez porter plainte pour diffamation. Votre transcription sera considérée comme une preuve irrévocable, parce qu'elle aura la légitimité de Gringotts derrière elle.

Elisa n'y avait pas pensé.

Ils remercièrent Randall, qui rendit son miroir à Gwendolyn avant de filer écrire son article. Elisa profita du quart d'heure qui lui restait de libre pour traquer les jumeaux Weasley, et pour leur demander de lui procurer par tous les moyens des Plumes à Notes avant demain. Ce genre de plume était plutôt cher, car très précis, et d'une qualité professionnelle : c'étaient généralement les Aurors qui les utilisaient, lors de leurs enquêtes. Elisa, cependant, tenait absolument à en avoir : elle y mettrait le prix. Les jumeaux profitèrent joyeusement de cette excuse pour sécher leur cours de Botanique, et disparurent en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Elisa et Harry se séparèrent et rejoignirent chacun leurs amis, ni vus ni connus. Mission accomplie.

La journée de cours se passa paisiblement. Elisa s'attendait presque à ce que quelque chose d'inattendu ait lieu, pour marquer l'importance de l'accroc au canon qu'elle venait d'engendrer. En effet, dans la saga des livres, c'était l'interview de Skeeter qui donnait le ton de l'opinion publique. En évitant cela… Bon, Elisa ne pensait pas avoir modifié l'intrigue de façon importante. C'était quelque chose d'assez insignifiant, mais ça avait un énorme impact sur Harry. Alors… Modifier ça était important, non ?

Dans la soirée, Elisa reçut une courte lettre triomphante de Randall, qui lui annonçait avec exubérance que son article serait publié dans l'édition du lendemain. Elle la montra à Cédric et Trisha, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils découvrent ça au petit-déjeuner. Cédric admira sa prévoyance. Trisha, quant à elle, hésita une seconde.

– Et tu es vraiment sûre qu'Harry Potter n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe ?

– Certaine, fit Elisa avec assurance. C'est mon ami, et je lui fais confiance.

Trisha haussa les épaules, et n'insista pas.

Le lendemain matin, Elisa avait le trac. Lorsque le courrier du matin arriva, elle faillit en faire tomber sa tartine sur ses genoux. Les murmures se répandirent comme une vague dans le hall. Elisa fit la sourde oreille, prétendant ne pas voir les coups d'œil que lui lançaient les gens. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'elle eut terminé son petit-déjeuner qu'elle se tourna vers la personne la plus proche ayant un journal.

– Excuse-moi, je peux t'emprunter ça ?

Astoria Greengrass, car c'était elle, sursauta brusquement, puis referma le journal et le lui tendit. Elisa n'eut pas à chercher loin pour trouver l'article en question : ça avait fait la Une.

 _ **Rebondissement inattendu dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !**_

 _Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, évènement international très attendu depuis le début de septembre, a commencé il y a une semaine avec la sélection des champions devant représenter les écoles participantes. Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard, ainsi que toute la communauté magique, attendaient cet évènement avec impatience… Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que soit désigné un quatrième champion !_

 _Le champion de Durmstrang est le célèbre Viktor Krum, un joueur de Quidditch déjà connu au niveau international pour ses prouesses d'Attrapeur. La championne de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour, une jeune fille d'une grande beauté et duelliste accomplie dans son pays. Quant à la championne de Poudlard, il s'agit d'Elisabeth Bishop, une élève de sixième année de Poufsouffle, déjà connue pour ses incroyables inventions (voir page 9), mais aussi pour son rôle dans l'arrestation du Mangemort Peter Pettigrew en mai dernier (voir page 7)._

 _Néanmoins, un deuxième élève de Poudlard a été désigné comme champion, à la grande surprise de ses pairs. Il s'agit en effet d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui poursuit actuellement sa quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard._

 _« J'étais sous le choc », confie Mr Potter. « Lorsque mon nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, c'était comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! »_

 _Car, plus surprenant encore que la présence d'un quatrième champion, il se trouve que ce champion en question est un participant involontaire. Harry Potter est le second champion de toute l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à avoir été désigné pour représenter son école alors que sa candidature avait été soumise sans son consentement (voir page 16)._

 _S'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, elle est pour le moins cruelle, car Harry Potter avait déjà donné son soutien à Miss Bishop, qu'il espérait voir choisie pour représenter Poudlard. Les deux champions sont en effet amis de longue date. Miss Bishop a été le mentor de Mr Potter lors de sa première rentrée, et ils sont tous les deux membres du même club scolaire d'études moldues. Ils ont également traversé ensemble plusieurs épreuves, notamment la capture du Mangemort Peter Pettigrew (voir page 7). Ce renversement de situation les place dans une situation dans laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginés : celle d'adversaires._

 _« Je n'imagine pas me battre sérieusement contre Harry » a déclaré Miss Bishop avec un certain embarras. « Il a trois ans de moins que moi ! Mais nous avons déjà vérifié avec les organisateurs du Tournoi, et il n'y a aucun moyen de retirer sa candidature. Je crois que je vais devoir le traiter comme un concurrent sérieux ! »_

 _« J'ai pensé à saboter ma participation » a ajouté Mr Potter. « Mais une amie m'en a dissuadé. Les épreuves seront potentiellement mortelles, et si je n'y mets pas tout mon cœur, je risque d'y passer… »_

 _Un risque que les organisateurs ont cherché à minimiser, mais qui n'est pas inexistant. En effet, le Tournoi a fait des dizaines de morts par le passé (voir page 4). La personne qui a fait entrer Mr Potter dans le Tournoi cherche-t-elle à couvrir Poudlard de gloire… Ou compte-t-elle sur ces dangers pour atteindre un plus sombre dessein ? Après tout, ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'un danger mortel rôde à Poudlard, dont la sécurité est devenue très alarmante au cours de ces dernières années (voir page 21). Tant que l'identité de la personne ayant soumis la candidature de Mr Potter ne sera pas découverte, ce mystère demeurera entier._

 _Néanmoins, il est à espérer que le Ministère prendra ce rebondissement inattendu comme l'avertissement qu'il est, et gardera un œil attentif sur le déroulement du Tournoi. Après tout, cet évènement promet d'être exceptionnel…_

 _Par Randall Riverson._

Elisa feuilleta le journal, jetant un œil aux articles qui étaient mentionnés dans la Une. Il y avait là un court article sur l'ouverture de _Bishop & Bowman_ (ça allait faire de la pub à Gwendolyn), un extrait du procès de Pettigrew, et un article sur l'histoire du Tournoi. La seule fois avant Harry où un champion avait été désigné sans son consentement, il s'était agi de Boniface le Pacifiste, un Français dont le nom avait été entré comme une plaisanterie par des amis. Boniface avait alors révélé que malgré sa nature paisible et timide, il était un sorcier d'une formidable puissance. Sa participation au Tournoi, bien qu'involontaire, l'avait ensuite catapulté à un rôle important dans la Prévôté de France, (le gouvernement magique tenant lieu de Ministère).

– Pas mal, finit par dire la Poufsouffle en reposant le journal. On sent qu'il a une dent contre la sécurité de Poudlard.

– Il a été Pétrifié il y a deux ans, non ? se souvint Trisha. Tu m'étonnes qu'il pointe du doigt l'école…

– En tous cas c'est un très bon article, commenta Cédric qui avait finalement terminé de lire son propre journal. Pas ouvertement dramatique, larmoyant ou alarmiste, mais avec juste assez de sous-entendus pour que les gens commencent à penser qu'Harry est la victime d'une conspiration. Ce Randall est plutôt bon.

Et Rita Skeeter devait être verte de rage. Elisa retint un sourire narquois. Prend ça dans les dents, destin : Elisabeth Bishop avait empêché une catastrophe !

– Oh zut, pesta soudain Heidi en regardant sa montre. Elisa, Cédric, Gabriel, dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard en Métamorphose !

L'article sorti aussitôt de l'esprit d'Elisa, qui se précipita pour ramasser son sac et courir en direction du quatrième étage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arriver à la bourre au cours de McGonagall !

Et la vie normale reprit, comme d'habitude.

En Défense, Maugrey leur fit une leçon théorique, ce qui les fit presque pleurer de soulagement. Se faire poursuivre dans la forêt, tirer dessus dans le parc, et écrabouiller dans la boue, ça commençait sérieusement à entamer le moral des troupes. Oh, ils s'étaient tous endurcis, et Elisa commençait même à réaliser avec surprise qu'elle était devenue un peu plus endurante : mais tout de même, les leçons de Maugrey était dures. Cette pause était la bienvenue.

La leçon théorique s'orienta vers un sujet qu'Elisa réfléchissait à étudier depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui tombait à merveille : les meilleures façons de se camoufler. Comment cacher sa présence, étouffer les sons de ses pas, comment détourner l'attention de soi, etc. Cela permettait de tendre une embuscade, mais aussi de rester dissimulé afin d'éviter un combat qu'on ne pouvait gagner.

– Et si vous n'avez pas le temps de jeter de sort pour vous cacher, faites le mort ! gronda Maugrey dont l'œil magique tournoyait pour observer les élèves qui prenaient frénétiquement les notes. Mieux vaut être pris pour un cadavre qu'en devenir un. Ne cherchez pas la gloire face à quatorze types armés, c'est de la pure stupidité. Restez cachés et frappez dans leur dos, si vous tenez tant que ça à faire des dégâts. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

C'était l'un des cours de Défense les plus utiles qu'Elisa ait eu. Après tout, se planquer et tendre des embuscades, c'était définitivement son style. N'était-ce pas à ça qu'elle jouait, avec l'intrigue canon ? Déjouer les pièges, planter les siens, louvoyer entre les écueils ?

– J'espère que vous avez bien retenu tout ça, grogna Fol-Œil à la fin du cours. Parce qu'on mettra ça en pratique dès mardi prochain.

– Avec une partie de cache-cache ? marmonna Lee Jordan.

Le sourire sinistre de Maugrey s'élargit.

– Avec une partie de _chasse_.

Elisa avala de travers, comme la plupart des élèves. Oh, joie. Voilà qui ne laisser présager rien de bon… Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle remportait une victoire sur le destin, celui-ci lui renvoyait un retour de karma dans la figure ?!

 **oOoOoOo**

L'examen des baguettes eut lieu le surlendemain. Elisa fut obligée de quitter son cours de Sortilèges en avance (ce fut Sun-Min Jeong qui vint la chercher), et se rendit dans une petite salle de classe où la plupart des tables avaient été poussées au fond, dégageant un vaste espace central. Trois tables étaient disposées bout à bout devant le tableau, et recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours. Cinq chaises étaient lignées derrière. Ludor Verpey était assis sur l'une d'elle, et discutait avec une sorcière vêtue de rose foncé. Elisa reconnu les lunettes à monture d'écailles et les cheveux très bonds : il s'agissait de Rita Skeeter.

Viktor était adossé au mur dans son coin, et ne bougea pas quand Elisa entra. Fleur, au contraire, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et se dirigea vers la Poufsouffle d'un pas dansant.

– Elisabeth, c'est ça ?

– Je préfère Elisa, sourit la jeune fille.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, le charme naturel de Fleur la mettait à l'aise, comme si c'était une connaissance de longue date plutôt qu'une adversaire.

– Nous autres filles devons nous serrer les coudes, pas vrai ? rajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

Fleur éclata d'un rire sincère, rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière, et Elisa remarqua absurdement que ses cheveux dorés avaient des éclats argentés. La beauté de Fleur n'était pas surnaturelle, mais elle était tout de même captivante. Même Elisa, qui n'éprouvait aucune attraction pour qui que ce soit, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune fille.

– Tu n'as pas tort ! Savais-tu qu'il y a toujours eu plus de champions que de championnes dans l'histoire du Tournoi ? Aujourd'hui, la tendance est inversée.

Elisa ne fit pas remarquer qu'avec Harry, ils avaient plutôt une sorte de parité.

– Ah bon ? répondit-elle pensivement. C'est peut-être parce que les hommes sont plus enclins à se faire remarquer, et qu'ils sont donc plus populaires à l'école. J'ai un ami qui pense que la Coupe choisit les champions selon leur popularité, leur capacité à être respecté par toute leur école…

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry entrer. Presque immédiatement, Rita Skeeter l'embarqua avec elle pour l'interviewer. Harry la suivit sans résister, et fit un clin d'œil à Elisa. Une plume noire à l'extrémité blanche (caractéristique des Plumes à Notes) dépassait de sa poche. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait leur livraison.

– Vraiment ? fit Fleur qui semblait considérer l'idée. Ce n'est pas illogique… Tu es populaire à Poudlard, dans ce cas ?

– On peut dire ça, s'amusa Elisa. J'ai été championne de duel, j'ai inventé quelques gadgets, et j'ai fondé un club de travail. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai des amis dans toutes les Maisons. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et toi ?

– Je suis la meilleure duelliste de Beauxbâtons, déclara Fleur sans fausse modestie. Je préside également notre club d'escrime. Ce sont deux sports très populaires dans notre école.

– Un club d'escrime ? répéta Elisa avec une pointe d'envie. Quelle chance ! Mis à part le Quidditch, il n'y a aucun sport à Poudlard. Enfin, si, il y a le club de football des Gryffondor, mais il n'est pas considéré comme un club officiel…

Fleur était ravie de parler de Beauxbâtons, détaillant les différents clubs (escrime, football, équitation, art, musique, et duel). Elle se montrait parfois un peu arrogante, particulièrement quand elle comparait son école et Poudlard, mais rien de véritablement _offensant_. A vrai dire, Elisa commençait à se demander pourquoi son souvenir du canon dépeignait Fleur comme quelqu'un d'irritant et de superficiel. Etait-ce parce que les Weasley l'avaient trouvés agaçante, et qu'Elisa ne se souvenait plus assez nettement de l'intrigue ?

Le reste du jury finit par arriver, ainsi qu'Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes. Dumbledore fut le dernier à débarquer, accompagné par Harry, mais aussi par Rita qui semblait légèrement contrariée. Harry se hâta de s'installer à côté d'Elisa, et l'Examen des baguettes commença. Elisa passa la première.

– Ah, c'est une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mr Ollivander avec appréciation. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien… C'est malheureux pour votre précédente baguette, bien sûr, mais celle-ci a également une personnalité remarquable. Elle contient un nerf de dragon, plus précisément le nerf optique d'un Opalœil des Antipodes. Savez-vous que les Opalœils sont les plus beaux dragons du monde ? Les baguettes fabriquées avec leurs composants sont tout aussi féroces que celles créées avec des cœurs de dragons d'une autre espèce, bien sûr, mais elles tendent davantage à créer la beauté, et ont souvent une affinité pour la magie de l'eau… Enfin… Voyons cette baguette… Vingt-huit centimètres un quart, bois de sapin… Assez rigide. Dans un très bon état, bien sûr.

Grâce à l'avertissement de Gwendolyn, Elisa avait eu le temps de nettoyer et polir à l'avance sa baguette. Ce qui n'avait pas été inutile, d'ailleurs. Ollivander hocha la tête, puis pointa la baguette devant lui pour l'essayer.

– _Ventus_ !

Un tourbillon d'air jailli de la baguette commun un cyclone miniature. Elisa, qui ne connaissait pas ce sort, le mémorisa immédiatement. Non seulement c'était très classe, mais en plus ça pourrait être utile…

Elisa récupéra sa baguette et retourna s'asseoir, tandis que Fleur était appelée. Puis ce fut Krum, puis Harry dont la baguette produisit une fontaine de vin. Ensuite, Ludo Verpey insista pour faire des photos. Le photographe tenait beaucoup à avoir Fleur au premier plan, mais Rita ne cessait de pousser Harry en avant, tandis que le Survivant essayait de se servir d'Elisa comme d'un bouclier humain. Lorsque Rita insista pour prendre des photos individuelles de chacun, Elisa fit subrepticement sonner sa montre digitale, puis s'exclama quand tout le monde se tourna vers elle :

– Harry, il est huit heures moins le quart, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en retard ? Tu as rendez-vous avec Primrose pour ce truc dont tu m'as parlé, non ?

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard reconnaissant, jouant le jeu :

– Mince, il faut absolument j'y aille ! Mr Verpey, cela ne vous dérange pas si je pars un peu en avance, n'est-ce pas ?

– Attend, mon garçon… !

– Merci beaucoup ! claironna Harry en claquant la porte derrière lui sans attendre de réponse.

Un peu par hasard, Elisa croisa les yeux pétillant d'amusement de Dumbledore, et ils échangèrent un regard presque complice. Puis la Poufsouffle se reprit, et s'efforça de garder un visage impassible pour le reste de la séance photo. Celle-ci fut brève : Rita Skeeter semblait trop vexée pour continuer. Les champions furent renvoyés à leurs occupations, et le jury s'en alla en bavardant joyeusement.

– Miss Bishop ?

Elisa s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Dumbledore, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. Le couloir fut rapidement désert, chacun s'éloignant de son côté, et la jeune fille retrouva seule avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Elle eut une étrange impression de surréalisme. Elle n'avait parlé seule à seule avec Dumbledore qu'une poignée de fois, mais chaque occasion avait été… particulièrement mémorable.

Brusquement, elle se souvint qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé du diadème. Elle s'était pourtant promis de le faire. Elle rassembla son courage, et répondit d'un ton neutre :

– Oui, professeur ?

– Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter, sourit Dumbledore avec chaleur. Bravo pour votre sélection dans le Tournoi.

Le compliment avait l'air sincère. Et… Au fond, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Dumbledore avait commencé à s'intéresser à Elisa deux ans plus tôt (ou peut-être même avant). Et à partir du moment où il avait découvert l'inimité que la jeune fille éprouvait pour lui, il avait activement cherché à apaiser les choses. Elisa ne savait pas s'il voulait la recruter, s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne rejoigne pas ses ennemis, s'il voulait la garder à l'œil, s'il se sentait coupable à cause de l'histoire du journal… Ou s'il voulait être gentil parce qu'il voulait se convaincre lui-même qu'il était le Père Noël et que tout le monde l'aimait. Mais au final, le résultat était le même. Dumbledore essayait d'établir un rapport positif avec elle, et même si Elisa se méfiait toujours de lui, leur relation était désormais cordialement neutre plutôt qu'antagoniste.

Elisa hocha la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de se tenir plus droite. Ça avait beau faire partie d'un plan, elle était fière d'avoir été choisie pour représenter son école.

– Merci. Et, euh…

Oh, allez. Dumbledore n'était pas une personne de confiance, mais il était le seul individu (mis à part elle) qui cherchait aussi les Horcruxes ! Il fallait qu'elle lui dise maintenant. Sinon, on n'en sortirait jamais.

– Vous vous souvenez de cette chose sur laquelle vous m'avez ordonné de ne surtout plus faire de recherches ? finit-elle par lâcher d'une traite.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus perçant.

– En effet.

– Eh bien, comment dire… J'en ai trouvé un autre.

Le vieux sorcier se redressa, le visage soudain sérieux :

– Vous en êtes sûre ?

– Certaine. Je l'ai… neutralisé.

Le directeur sembla la sonder du regard, et Elisa se concentra sur ses murailles d'Occlumancie. Elle sentit un effleurement, si fugace qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé : le temps d'un battement de paupière, et il avait disparu. Elle resta immobile, fixant le directeur. Avait-il essayé d'utiliser la Légilimancie ? Elle n'arrivait pas à en être certaine. Elle n'avait pas développé son Occlumancie pour se défendre ou détecter des attaques extérieures, après tout…

– Peut-être devrions-nous en parler dans mon bureau, proposa Dumbledore dont le regard avait cessé de pétiller avec bonne humeur.

Elisa hésita, puis accepta, et le suivit. Ce n'était pas loin, et très vite ils se retrouvèrent à gravir l'escalier tournant menant au bureau du directeur. Elle se fit la réflexion que jadis, elle aurait déjà commencé à grincer des dents au bout de trois phrases échangées avec Dumbledore. Certains jours, elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient enterrés la hache de guerre. Surtout en sachant qu'Elisa avait crié sur le directeur à au moins deux reprises !

Elle était sûre que ça allait lui revenir dans la figure un jour ou l'autre. Dumbledore était l'un des "gentils", et il était bien connu pour sa clémence, mais il était aussi inflexible et froidement pragmatique.

Mais bref. L'important, c'était qu'à présent ils arrivaient à avoir des conversations honnêtes. Sans doute parce que Dumbledore avait (du moins avec d'elle) complètement abandonné son masque de grand-père bienveillant aux yeux pétillants d'humour. Et curieusement, cela mettait Elisa plus à l'aise. Elle trouvait ça plus honnête de sa part, quand il ne prétendait pas être plein de bonnes intentions et paternalistes.

Paradoxal, d'ailleurs, puisque cette attitude était probablement une manipulation de Dumbledore pour qu'elle baisse sa garde… Urgh. C'était un truc à avoir la migraine.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. La plupart des portraits dormaient dans leur cadre. Fumseck était dressé sur son perchoir, et il émit un trille mélodieux en les voyant entrer.

– Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé s'il vous plaît, ordonna courtoisement le directeur dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux. Avez-vous été blessée ? Où est-il maintenant ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire tordu :

– L'Horcruxe ? Au fond de mon coffre. J'ai planté un crochet de Basilic dedans.

– Un crochet de Basilic, répéta Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amusement. Ingénieux de votre part. Où avait-vous obtenu pareille arme ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, et s'assit sur une des chaises sans y avoir été invitée.

– C'était le crochet qui a tué le journal. J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison d'aller me le chercher, avant que la Chambre soit scellée. C'était… Ça semblait rationnel, sur le moment.

Ses mots avaient été soigneusement choisis. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que ça c'était passé, et ça n'avait pas seulement été rationnel "sur le moment". Mais ça laissait Dumbledore imaginer ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il voit son geste comme la récupération d'un trophée, ou comme un moyen de se rassurer après avoir frôlé la mort… Ça lui était égal.

 _Peut-être qu'il te voit comme une victime ayant besoin d'un doudou_ , murmura Jedusor dans un coin de sa tête.

Elisa dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie si brusquement qu'elle eut l'impression de les entendre claquer dans son crâne, à moins que ce ne soit la crispation de sa mâchoire. Elle s'était tendue comme un ressort.

Elle essaya de se détendre, de se focaliser sur le présent. Du calme. Elle savait déjà quelle version de la vérité raconter pour expliquer son obtention du diadème, et elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise que face à Randall. Dumbledore avait cessé de l'intimider quelque part durant sa cinquième année. Ils avaient, après tout, un parcours et des objectifs semblables. Lui aussi cherchait à manipuler le destin, comme elle. Leurs méthodes étaient même assez similaires. La seule chose qui divergeait vraiment, c'était les dommages collatéraux qu'ils étaient prêts à accepter.

Dumbledore était prêt à tous les accepter. Elisa, elle, n'en tolérait aucun.

– C'est un diadème, finit par reprendre la Poufsouffle en laissant errer son regard dans le bureau. Un très beau diadème en argent et en pierres précieuses bleues, probablement fait par les gobelins. Je l'ai trouvé ici, à Poudlard, dans… Vous connaissez la Salle sur Demande ?

– Le nom ne m'est pas familier, admit Dumbledore.

– C'est une pièce du septième étage qui apparait quand on en a besoin, et qui vous donne tout ce que vous voulez. Un jour, j'ai demandé tout ce que Tom avait laissé à Poudlard. Il y avait quelques robes, des bouquins, et le diadème. J'ai su ce que c'était parce que j'étais tentée de le mettre.

– Il vous appelait ? lâcha Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

Elisa se tendit. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, sa gorge se noua, son cœur se mit à battre un rythme paniqué, une bouffée d'effroi envahi sa poitrine et fit couler une sueur froide dans son dos. Elle se sentit soudain furieuse contre elle-même. Après tout ce temps, comment le souvenir de Tom pouvait-il autant l'affecter ?! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si dur à dire, si dur à admettre, qu'elle avait désespérément voulu retrouver ce sentiment de puissance et de plénitude ?!

Le journal avait été détruit. Tom était mort. Elle déglutit convulsivement, serrant les poings, et regarda le tas de courrier sur le bureau de Dumbledore comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante de la pièce.

– Je suis allée chercher un crochet de Basilic dans ma valise, reprit-elle sans répondre à la question du vieux sorcier. Puis je suis retournée dans la Salle sur Demande et j'ai transpercé le diadème. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de frapper deux fois, je l'ai… senti mourir, si on peut dire ça.

Il y eut un silence. Elisa desserra ses mains crispées sur l'accoudoir, et essaya de respirer profondément, sans bruit. Sa bouffée de panique était passée, mais elle se sentait toujours en colère contre elle-même et sa faiblesse.

– Je vois, murmura Dumbledore en posant sur elle un regard pensif.

Il ne fit aucune réflexion sur la tension dans les épaules d'Elisa ou la façon dont elle s'était pratiquement tétanisée à l'évocation de l'effet de l'Horcruxe sur elle. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et il ne lui demanda pas non plus pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas immédiatement apporté le diadème. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question-là.

Ils étaient complices dans la chasse aux Horcruxes, ils se respectaient mutuellement, et ils s'efforçaient d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre… Mais il n'y avait pas de confiance ou de loyauté dans cette équation. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas de réciprocité : c'était toujours Elisa qui donnait des infos, des indices, et Dumbledore ne faisait qu'écouter. La Poufsouffle était même carrément méfiante, parce qu'il n'était pas exclu que le directeur finisse par se servir de ce qu'il avait appris sur elle pour la manipuler. Dumbledore l'étudiait à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient. Il amassait des infos sur elle, elle en était bien consciente, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce que le piège allait se refermer.

Oh, ils pouvaient jouer au même jeu avec le destin. Mais traiter sur un pied d'égalité avec Albus Dumbledore était une pure désillusion. Elisa avait bon espoir de garder ses distances, et de lui survivre dans cette guerre : mais jamais elle ne pourrait se montrer plus maligne que lui.

Elle vit que le directeur rouvrait la bouche, et elle lui coupa la parole pour éviter qu'il ne lui pose d'autres questions. Elle aussi, elle voulait des réponses à ses propres interrogations :

– Je vous donnerai le diadème, si vous voulez. Je ne veux plus avoir ce truc dans mon dortoir. Est-ce que vous en avez trouvé d'autres ?

Dumbledore plissa les yeux, mais ne prétendit pas l'ignorance.

– J'ai plusieurs pistes.

– Vous n'aviez pas l'air surpris que j'en aie trouvé un autre, s'obstina Elisa. Vous saviez déjà qu'il en avait fait plusieurs. Est-ce que vous savez combien ?

– Je ne peux que supposer, répondit le directeur en pesant ses mots. Mais oui, j'avais deviné qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un seul Horcruxe.

Raaah, obtenir des réponses de lui, c'était comme arracher des dents. Elisa croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard. Elle lui avait parlé des Horcruxes. Elle lui en avait même ramené deux ! Elle avait parlé de Tom, d'elle-même. La seule chose que Dumbledore lui ait jamais donné en réponse, c'était un mot de réconfort quand Elisa avait admis faire des cauchemars. Franchement, pour qui il se prenait ?!

Pour Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard _et_ président du Magenmagot _et_ Manitou Suprême _et_ grand vainqueur de Grindelwald. Certes. Avec cette brochette de titres, il pouvait prendre de haut qui il voulait…

Finalement, le directeur poussa un profond soupir, et croisa les mains sur son bureau avant d'observer Elisa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Je pense pouvoir deviner de quel genre d'objets il s'agissait. Voldemort…

– _Tom_ , le corrigea Elisa d'un ton féroce qui la surprit elle-même.

– Tom, accepta Dumbledore. Tom a toujours été fasciné par son héritage de sorcier. Vous l'avez découvert vous-même, Miss Bishop : Tom détestait son ascendance moldue, et était immensément fier de son lien avec la lignée de Serpentard. Le journal est une preuve de ce lien, car c'est un outil permettant de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, une chose que seule l'Héritier de Serpentard peut accomplir.

– Les objets seraient donc liés à ses ancêtres sorciers, en déduisit Elisa. Ou bien ce serait des reliques de Poudlard.

– De Poudlard ? répéta vivement Dumbledore.

Elisa le regarda bizarrement. Sûrement, il s'en était rendu compte ? Ou bien… Oh. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Juste calculateur. Il savait, réalisa la Poufsouffle avec un coup au cœur. Il était juste surpris qu' _elle_ , elle le sache.

– Il aime Poudlard, lâcha-t-elle. C'est probablement le seul endroit, la seule chose qu'il aime sincèrement. C'est là qu'il se sentait assez place. En tant qu'héritier d'un des Fondateurs, mais surtout en tant que sorcier. Poudlard lui donne un sentiment d'appartenance, évidemment qu'il voudrait qu'une fraction de Poudlard lui appartienne en retour. Il est possessif.

Le regard du directeur sembla la transpercer.

– C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet… Vos notes sur le journal mentionnent que Tom a toujours eu un intérêt pour les reliques des Fondateurs, mais vous avez poussé le raisonnement beaucoup plus loin.

– Ce n'est pas une affaire de raisonnement, fit sèchement la jeune fille. Je le _connais_. Je le connais probablement mieux que vous. Il faut bien que ça soit bon à quelque chose, non ?

Sa voix était montée : elle s'interrompit, et expira profondément. La colère familière était revenue, brûlante amère, et bouillonnant dans sa poitrine comme si une explosion était imminente. Parfois, elle avait du mal à faire la part de ce qu'elle savait de Voldemort grâce à ses connaissances du futur… Et de ce qu'elle savait de Tom à cause du journal.

Si on combinait les deux, oui, elle connaissait sans doute Tom Jedusor mieux que tout le monde. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait impliquée Dumbledore, c'était parce que c'était dangereux, et qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle. Mais s'il n'avançait pas, à quoi bon l'avoir informé ?

Elle se sentit soudain très lasse, exaspérée. Dumbledore n'allait rien lui dire. Partager n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle leva d'un geste impatient, et se tourna vers la porte. Elle perdait son temps ici.

– Je dois retourner en cours…

– Miss Bishop ! la retint Dumbledore. Vous savez quel type d'objets Tom a choisi. Mais la véritable question, c'est combien y en a-t-il ?

– Non, la vraie question : où sont-ils cachés ? rétorqua Elisa. C'est par pure chance que j'en ai trouvé deux. Si les autres sont à Gringotts, ou cachés sous un volcan, là, on va avoir des problèmes, et vous devriez commencer à y réfléchir dès maintenant.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils :

– Trouver les Horcruxes ne servira à rien si nous en manquons un. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une erreur. Certains indices laissent à croire que Tom retrouve des forces.

Elisa s'immobilisa :

– La vision d'Harry ?

Immédiatement après, elle eut envie de se frapper. Dumbledore s'était raidit sur son fauteuil. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant. Pendant une poignée de secondes, ils se fixèrent en silence.

– Non, finit par dire lentement le vieux sorcier. Je faisais allusion à la mort d'une sorcière nommée Hestia Jones, cet été. Elle avait soudain quitté le pays au début du mois de juin, et depuis son retour, elle agissait de façon étrange. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que j'ai réalisé que la destination de son voyage était l'Albanie…. Là où a déjà disparu une employée du Ministère, cet été. Et là où, je le pense, Tom s'est réfugié.

Elisa eut soudain un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

– Qu'est-ce qu'Hestia Jones avait de si spécial ?

– Ah, soupira Dumbledore. Hestia était l'une des rares personnes à savoir que Tom était dans ce pays. Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'y rendre. Voyez-vous, Hestia savais à quel point Tom était dangereux… Elle faisait partie d'une organisation qui a lutté contre ses forces durant la dernière guerre. Rappelez-moi de vous parler de l'Ordre du Phénix, un jour.

Elisa prit à peine note des paroles de Dumbledore, qui pour la première fois offrait des informations au lieu de les demander. Elle avait soudain froid.

Elle venait de comprendre où s'était rendu Barty Croupton après avoir tué son père.

.

* * *

.

TADAM !

Un cookie à ceux qui avaient compris l'histoire d'Hestia Jones x)

Les détails seront développés dans le chapitre suivant, mais oui, c'est bien Barty qui l'a tué. Après 13 ans d'emprisonnement sous l'Impérium, il avait désespérement besoin d'informations. Et quelle meilleure cible qu'une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ayant un peu relâché sa vigilance ? Du coup, c'est grâce à Hestia qu'il s'est mis sur la piste de l'Albanie... Et la suite, je vous laisse la deviner.

.


	9. La première Tâche

Hello tout le monde !

Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous... La première Tâche ! Mwahahaha, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire x) Sinon, bof, rien de neuf... L'histoire d'Ithaca Pallando est mise en pause, parce qu'il est URGENT que je me remette à écrire le tome 5 d'EB x) Mais voilà, c'est tout !

Allez, on passe directement aux réponses aux reviews !

.

Salut **Ellie Evans** ! Oui, Matt et Elisa ont une alchimie entre eux (à ma grande surprise), ils s'entendent bien, il y a le potentiel pour plus. Mais le fait qu'ils soient asexuels tous les deux me posent une colle. C'est le genre de configuration que je ne sais pas du tout écrire. En plus Elisa est Aromantique, donc voilà, c'est une difficulté supplémentaire x) Mais oui, comme tu dis : "une relation de complicité intellectuelle, de camaraderie et de confiance", ça leur correspondrait bien. Pour ce qui est de Ron... Eh ben, son comportement est le même que dans le canon. Sauf que comme Elisa est plutôt l'amie d'Harry et Hermione, pas la sienne, bah ce n'est pas auprès d'elle qu'il va aller chercher du soutien. Il l'évite, donc. Et vu qu'Elisa est ma narratrice, ça m'empêche de parler de Ron en détails x) Quant à Skeeter, on va la revoir, t'inquiète ! Elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau...

Ouiiiii **Allan Eddem** , Raashid est la verson EB de Delmar. Je sais même pas pourquoi ça s'est goupillé comme ça dans ma tête. Est-ce que c'est raciste parce qu'ils sont tous les deux un cliché (jovial perturbateur drama-queen indien/pakistanais Né-Moldu), ou je me fait des films ? Enfin bref. Oui, Harry ne pense qu'à James quand il évoque ses parents biologique, parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de découvrir que Lily était pareil (ou pire). C'est un peu la grenade dégoupillée. Il préfère ne pas savoir et supposer le pire, plutôt que d'être déçu à nouveau. Il ne veut pas en parler ou y penser, autant faire un trait sur ses deux parents et s'éviter de nouvelles trahisons. Et bien sûr, Elisa encourage un peu cette attitude... Parce que sinon il faudrait faire des recherches sur Lily. Et tu sais ce qu'elle n'a absolument pas envie de "découvrir" par cette occasion ? Le secret de Rogue x) Bref ! Bah oui, on peut décider d'avoir un enfant à 19 ans x) Mais certainement pas quand on est pas marié, selon la "mentalité Dursley". Et puis, sans job et en pleine guerre... Douteux. Enfin bref ! T'as plein de questions en fait x) Alors, en vrac : Chourave n'est pas du tout une accro aux règles, tu as vu toute la latitude qu'elle laisse aux Préfets. Elle estime que si c'est organisés par tout le monde et supervisé par les Préfets en question, bah c'est acceptable. Ensuite ! Oui Elisa sait faire preuve de tact, les miracles arrivent x) Pour ce qui est d'Helen : son dada c'est le duel d'abord, la Défense en second, et Maugrey crache sur sa passion. Elle le vit super-mal. Du coup, non, je t'assure qu'elle sait séparer le duel de la Défense, mais pour elle les deux sont égaux, et comme Muagrey se concentre uniquement sur l'un... Bah, elle ba se concentrer uniquement sur l'autre. Pour ce qui est de l'effet de l'Horcruxe sur la sélection par la Climite d'âge, bah tu me pose une colle. Je ne sais pas du tout xDDDD Bref ! Nope, pour l'interview avec Randall, ils n'ont pas pensé à faire un double. Randall n'étant pas un Serdaigle, il n'a pas pensé à leur dire ça dès le début. Il leur a simplement filé l'astuce à la fin, en réalisant qu'aucun des deux n'y avait sans doute pensé. Il n'y était pas obligé, il était juste honnête. Voilà voilà. Et finalement, pour ce qui est de Dudu... Yep, Elisa est assez froide dans son analyse. Mais à aucun moment elle ne dit que Dudu ne souffre pas des domages collatéraux qu'il accepte. En fait elle est toujours dans une optique de "je peux ne pas faire de compromis, je suis assez PUISSANTE, je n'ai pas à m'incliner devant les évènements !". Mais c'est parce qu'elle a grandi en période de paix. Si elle se retrouve en période d guerre, avec une mentalité de guerre, elle déchanterai très vite. Ne pas faire de compromis, dans cette situation, est complètement impossible...

Yo **IceQueen83** ! Ah, mais siiiii, les indices sont faciles à rassembler. Enfin non, bon, j'avoue, je les ait un peu disséminés pour garder du suspense x) Mais ne perds pas espoir, tu vas voir, ça va devenir de plus en plus évident !

Merci **Marie la petite** ! Et à vous aussi **Lamesis** et **Rose-Eliade** =) Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les chapitres sont attendus =D

Contente que tu ais ri **Leaulau** xDDD Oui, Maugrey est un barbare, et je m'amuse bien à en mettre plein la figure d'Elisa. Il est temps que quelqu'un lui botte les fesses. Mais oui, effectivement, tout ce qu'ils apprennent est vachement utile, et si le pire se produit, ça leur sauvera sans doute la vie...

Salut à vous **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Bawahaha, tu me pose deux questions et ce sont deux champs de mines. Alors, pour Cédric... Je vais en parler dans le bonus parce qu'en fait l'explication est trop longue. Mais bon. En résumé, oui, il croit aux prédictions d'Isabelle et il sait qu'Elisa n'inventerait pa sun truc pareil. Mais il est aussi assez amer parce qu'il se sent trompé, trahi. Il sait qu'Elisa profité d ela situation. Peut être à regret, peut-être avec hésitation, et probablement avec un but caché : n'empêche qu'il voulait le rôle de Champion, et qu'elle le lui a pris... Enfin bref. Il a des raisons d'être mécontent. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore et des Horcruxes : non, il ne connait pas encore leur nombre. Il est, cela dit, en train de cajoler Slughorn pour le faire revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine (afin, justement, d'apprendre leur nombre). Et pour ce qui est de la bague... Uh uh uh... c'est un spoiler du tome 5 x)

Hello **BlancheEner** ! Oui, Harry et Elisa sont bien complices x) La réaction d'Harry vis à vis de ses parents est... Bah, comme toi, j'aurais la même. Je créerai le maximum de distance entre moi et la chose qui fait mal, je bloquerai ceux qui essaient de m'en parler, et je passerai à autre chose. Peut-être qu'ainsi, on perd quelque chose de bien (comme Harry perd ce qu'il aurait appris sur sa mère...) mais surtout on évite de nouvelles souffrances...

Ah ah **Bylbash** , oui, la réaction de l'école n'est pas être super-chaleureuse xD Elisa est plus populaire encore que Cédric ! Pas aussi aimée, mais certainement plus connue et supportée. Donc ouais, Harry va avoir du mal. Mais il est beaucoup plus entouré que dans le canon (Elisa, le CEM, etc.) et donc ça va l'aider =)

C'est fou **Aomine** , à chaque fois tu es TELLEMENT proche de la vérité xD Pour Hestia, tu vas avoir toutes les réponses en début de chapitre, t'inquiète =) Pour le dictaphone, oui, c'est bien ça ! Mais l'indice sur quel "cri" va être utilisé se trouve au tout début de la fic, c'ets logique que tu ne l'ai pas vu xD Sinon ! Pour ce qui est des sceaux, nope, ce n'est pas inspiré de Fairy Tale mais de Naruto (le Fuinjutsu et ses techniques trop cool) x) Je ne lis pas Fairy Tale donc je ne connais pas trop l'univers. Quant à Beauxbâtons, oui, mon headcanon personnel est qu'ils apprennent le duel et l'escrime, puis qu'ils apprennent à combiner les deux. Epées plus sorts, c'est la classe absolue !

Hello **RemohIX** ! Yep, Rita a raté son interview x) Elle a été doublée par un newbie, en plus, quelle humiliation x) Pour ce qui est d'Harry et ses parents : il mets James et Lily dans la même panier (couple mariés = couples qui se soutiennent non ?) et il prend de la distance avec le sujet tout entier, pour ne pas être blessé. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Lily, et ça n'est même pas complètement à cause de James... C'est à cause d'Harry, et de sa façon de réagir à la douleur.

Yo **All-Dreamers** ! Merci pour toutes les reviews =) Je publie une fois par semaine, enfin, j'essaie. Parfois je poste le dimanche, parfois le lundi x) Bref ! Yep, Barty a trouvé Voldemort (selon les apparences...) et piégé la Coupe (selon les apparences aussi...). Mais tout ça a un sens, mwahahaha. Tu verras bien ! Pour ce qui est de la fic Star Wars avec Elisa (qui s'appelle en fait Ithaca, dans cet univers), je n'ai que trois chapitres pour l'instant. ET je ne sais pas si je vais la poursuivre et/ou la poster. Mais je prend note que tu soutiens l'idée !

Salut **Lune Pourpre** x) Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'est pas la seule à être passée à côté de l'indice sur Hestia Jones. J'avoue qu'il n'était pas évident (juste brièvement mentionné dans le prologue !). Pour ce qui est de Rita... Ah ah. Il n'ets as exclu qu'elle se retrouve EN PLUS enfermée dans un bocal sous forme Animagus. C'est juste que j'ai pas pu résister à la faire tourner en bourrique !

Coucou **Merry Archer** ! Ah ah, Matt le bourreau des coeurs parce qu'il ets une combinaison de sarcasme, d'imperfection, et de lycanthropie... XD C'est probablement vrai en plus. Matt est génial x) Et oui, certains lecteurs attendent avec impatience qu'Elisa tombe dans les bras d'un beau mâle. Ils vont attendre longtemps, avec ma SI AroAce xDD Bref. Ta description de la "chasse" de augrey m'a fait mourrir de rire. Mais oui en plus, tu n'es pa sloin de la vérité, tu va le voir dans ce chapitre ! xD

Yep **Mayoune** , Elisa a fait une énorme bourde en révélant à Dudu qu'Harry avait eu une vision. Dans l'ordre des choses, ça ne va pas être si important, mais tout de même... C'était une erreur de sa part. Pour ce qui est du timing de la rencontre d'Hestia avec Barty, et du voyage en Albanie, tout sera expliqué dans ce chapitre !

 **Elesdei** ma coquillette xDD C'est très bon les coquillettes ! Ca me fait penser à Cassie. ENFIN BREF. Ouais, la rencontre d'Aurélia et d'Elisa est assez explosive. En temps de guerre la méthode d'Aurélia, directe et brutale, ets plus efficace : mais en temps de paix ça peut causer des catastrophes. Et a méthode d'Elisa, subtile et secrète, marche bien en temps de paix... Mais en temps de guerre ça fait perdre du temps, et là aussi c'est dramatique. Bref, elles sont sacrément en désaccord sur la méthode à employer x) Pour ce qui est de Star Wars, ma Bêta est pro-Jedi et quand je suis dans le doute ça éclaire ma lanterne, donc je ne vais pas trop faire de bashing je pense x) Mais oui, l'Ordre Jedi a plein de défauts... Bref. Le chapitre. Pour Fleur et Elisa, je n'ai pas trop développé leur relation (à mon grand regret), mais oui, elles s'entendent bien =) Pour ce qui est du bal... Une de tes idées est juste ! Mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle, tu devinera toute seule x) Et je répond à ta question à la suite, parc que je pense que ça pourrait peut-être être utile à d'autres personnes =)

Salut **lovelylove2016** ! Ah ah, tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions, t'inquiète. Sauf celle sur Helen je pense. Malheureusment je bloque toujours sur un moyen de la réconcilier avec Elisa ! Mais je pense que ça viendra...

Yo **StElia** ! Contente que Mandy te plaise x) Oui, l'entourage d'Harry est très féminin... Je pense que c'est essentiellement dû à la présence d'Elisa et d'Isabelle dans sa vie. Dans le canon, ses deux seuls amis sont Ron et Hermione, qui sont tous les deux assez brusques, et qui pensent que les filles "normales" sont bizarres. Alors qu'Isabelle est la définition même de la féminité (douce, compatissante, peu autoritaire, rêveuse, etc.), et qu'Elisa a plein d'amies très féminines. Harry est moins étrangers aux "codes" des filles que dans le canon, donc plus approchable pour elles... Et donc plus approché. BREF ! Je digresse x) Oui, quand Elisa discute avec Dudu, ses émotions post-Tom ressortent beaucoup : c'est un mélange des émotions de Tom lui-même envers Dudu, et du fait que Dudu évoque vaguement à Elis ales manoeuvres de Tom ("je suis gentil, fais-moi confiance, je n'ai que ton intérêt à coeur, tu sais que je peux t'aider..."). Voilà voilà. Ca va finir par exploser, tu vas voir x) Pour ce qui est d'Harry est Sirius, malheureusement l'évolution de leur relation va surtout se passer off-screen. Mais Harry, même s'il va effectivement faire la paix avec Sirius, va toujours le maintenir à une distance prudente... Ce qui va en retour poussre son parrain à rester moins cramponné au passé, à s'intéresser au présent. C'est tout bénéf' pour moi x)

Coucou **Streema** ! Oui, Elisa pourrait faire croire à Dudu qu'elle a des visions (comme dans l'OS Serpentard). le souci, c'est que dans cet univers, elle est une Poufsouffle. DU coup, il y a un certain degré de mensonge qui ne lui vient pas à l'esprit xD Bref ! Ouiiii, je trouve que le canon n'a pas assez développé Fleur moi aussi, alors qu'elle est cool ! Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps d'assez la développer, moi non plus. Mais voilà, c'est une championne, elle mérite le respect x)

Hello **Simpson31** ! Ne sois pas si dur avec Ron, il a des raisons d'être amer. Harry et Hermione ne penses jamais à deux fois à sa pauvreté, ou à son malaise quand il est toujours relégué au second rang. Et puis, juste quatre mois plus tôt, Ron a aidé à l'arrestation de Pettigrew : mais est-ce qu'il a eu droit à une quelconque reconnaissance ? Noooon. Tout le monde s'est pâmé devant l'histoire d'Harry, Percy a eu un job, mais Ron ? Nada. Bref, je comprend son amertume. Ensuite... Pour ce qui est de Dudu et d'Elisa, oui, ils essaient tous les deux de tirer les vers du nez de l'autre tout en gardant au maximum leurs secrets xD A un moment, ils vont bien devoir fait des compromis !

Salut **Imthebest** ! Raaaah, tu t'approche tellement de la vérité, il y a plusieurs trucs dans tes hypothèses qui sont vraies... Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Sinon, oui, Fred et George qui ont l'habitude de laisser l'autre couvrir leurs arrières, c'est bien une référence au fait que si l'un d'eux meurt le survivant est "amputé" d'une partie de lui-même x) Pour Hestia : son meurtre a eu lieu durant l'été. Donc cela fait plusieurs mois que Barty sait que Voldy est en Albanie... Mwahahaha. Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de l'hostilité de l'école envers Harry : bah ça ne m'a pas choqué, moi. Harry est de façon évidente le chouchou de Dumbledore (qui lui attribue des points dès qu'il éternue). Il est constamment couvert de gloire. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis donc la plupart des gens ne le connaissent que par le biais des rumeurs, qui ne sont pas toujours flatteuses. Il manifeste un grand manque de courtoisie (essentiellement à cause de son ignorance des us et coutumes, certes, mais aussi parce que dès que quelqu'un prend un ton pompeux, ça le hérisse). Bref, on l'adore ou on le hait, il n'y a pas de juste milieu...

Ah bah ça t'as fait de la lecture **Twisted Bomb** x) Contente que ça te plaise ! Tu sais, je poste régulièrement sur la Salle sur Demande pour que tout le monde (même ceux pas abonnés à mon profil sur le site de ) sache quand je poste une nouvelle histoire x)

.

Voilà voilà x) On m'a aussi posé une question intéressante... **Comment se sortir du syndrome de la page blanche ?**

Accrochez-vous les gens, parce que ça va faire mal. Quand vous bloquez au milieu d'une histoire et que le syndrôme de la page blanche vous guette... Je vous le dis : il faut agir vite. Parce que sinon c'est comme une gangrène. Vous revenez sans cesse à votre Doc Word, à l'ouvrir, à écrire trois ligne puis tout supprimer, à ne pas avancer. Le mois passe, vous perdez votre élan, vous oubliez ce que vous comptiez faire... Et puis un jour vous vous réveillez et vous réalisez que ça fait deux ans que vous n'avez pas écrit votre histoire, et que l'idée de la reprendre vous rempli d'amertume et de résignation. Là, il ets trop tard. C'est mort.

Donc, il faut agir avant. Et pour ça, le plus simple, c'est... L'amputation.

Oui, c'est moche.

Vous arrivez devant votre Doc Word avec le syndrôme de la page blanche. Vous relisez les dix pages précédentes... Et vous coupez la fin. Que ce soit une scène, ou deux, ou trois... Que ça fasse dix lignes ou trois pages... Peu importe. Vous amputez le bout qui vous a mené dans un cul-de-sac, et vous recommencez en écrivant autre chose. Ca peut être un changement majeur (un évènement n'arrive pas, un perso meurt, etc.) ou mineur (la conversation s'oriente vers tel sujet plutôt qu'un autre, Machin ne remarque pas tel détail, Truc quitte la scène...). Dans tous les cas, votre histoire va diverger... Et va prendre une autre direction, une direction qui (avec un peu de chance) ne se finira pas dans un cul-de-sac.

Je sais, c'est crevant. Et rageant. Quand on efface une bonne page et qu'elle est remplie de longs paragraphes, de bonnes tirades, on a l'ipression d'avoir échoué. On ne veut pas détruire ce beau boulot. Mais vous savez quoi ? Rien ne vous interdit de faire un copier-coller dans un autre Doc Word, pour sauvegarder ça ailleurs. Il faut juste qu vous retiriez tout ce qui est "contaminé", tout ce qui vous a mené dans le cul-de-sac.

Ensuite... Vous verrez. C'est un peu dur, de reprendre à zéro. Mais c'est beaucoup plus facile que de tenter de s'extirper d'une voie sans issue.

.

Bref ! Passons maintenant au personnage du jour... **Sue Li** !

Bah oui, j'ai fait Mandy alors je fais sa meilleure amie x)

Sue Agatha Li est une Sang-Mêlée **anglo-chinoise**. Très jolie, bien qu'un peu ronde, elle a la peau très pâle, les yeux bridés, un grand sourire, et des cheveux noir (ou châtain très foncé, difficile à dire) vaguement ondulés et très longs. Elle est un peu timide, mais toujours joviale et enthousiaste. Elle est également l'une des meilleures élèves de sa classe.

Le père de Sue Li se nomme **Fen Li**. C'est un Moldu chinois, éduqué en Grande-Bretagne, et issu d'une famille fortunée. Il travaille dans la mode, pour une société très réputée. Il est en déplacement plusieurs fois par an et, malheureusement, il n'est donc pas très proche de sa fille. Il l'a reconnue et lui a donné son nom (il n'est pas mariée à sa mère), mais ils n'ont jamais tissés de liens affectifs. Fen Li a dépensé une fortune pour lui acheter des vêtements ou des bijoux, et lui donner une éducation très pointue… Mais il ne la connait pas vraiment.

La mère de Sue Li se nomme **Agatha Steelman**. C'est une sorcière Née-Moldue, ex-Serdaigle, qui est retournée vivre chez les Moldus après avoir fini sa scolarité à Poudlard. A l'époque, la guerre l'effrayait trop. Etant très douée au piano, Agatha s'est dirigée vers une carrière d'artiste. Sa famille était très aisée, fréquentant expositions et réceptions : c'est ainsi qu'elle a rencontré Fen Li, par des amis de son père (qui était Moldu). Ils sont tombés très amoureux, mais Agatha a refusé de se marier. La naissance de Sue a donné lieu à une dispute retentissante avec ses parents, qui refusaient qu'elle soit la "maîtresse" de quelqu'un, surtout un étranger. Agatha est retournée vivre dans le monde sorcier avec sa fille dès que Voldemort a disparu. Elle a trouvé un travail dans une boutique d'instruments de musiques enchantés qui se trouve dans une allée parallèle du Chemin de Traverse, et elle est satisfaite de sa vie actuelle. Elle garde cependant contact avec Fen, car ils sont toujours amis.

Les deux parents de Sue se sont mis en quatre pour lui donner la **meilleure éducation** possible. Elle est allée dans une école primaire réputée (chez les Moldus, évidemment). Elle a eu des cours de musique, de danse, d'étiquette, de cuisine, de langue étrangère. Sue s'est toujours appliquée dans ses leçons, indifférente à son père, mais voulant impressionner sa mère. Cette étique de travail lui est resté et, désormais, Sue Li fait partie des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion.

Elle n'est cependant pas une accro des devoirs comme Hermione Granger. Sue aime aussi bavarder, plaisanter, s'amuser. Elle n'a pas le charisme d'une meneuse, mais elle a beaucoup d'assurance pour une gamine de son âge, et elle n'hésite jamais à approcher les gens pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

Sue est quelqu'un d'immensément loyal et travailleur, et le Choixpeau a hésité à la placer à Poufsouffle. Néanmoins, Sue est également une grande curieuse, rêveuse et passionnée, ainsi qu'une artiste. Ces traits la placent définitivement à Serdaigle !

Elle est en effet passionnée par la **musique**. Son instrument de choix n'est cependant pas le piano (comme sa mère), mais le **violon**. Elle en joue presque tous les jours, et participe également à la chorale de l'école. Elle est également très douée et expressive en danse, même si cela ne l'enflamme pas comme la musique. Son chat (elle possède un chat roux, très grassouillet et fainéant) a d'ailleurs été nommé Dodécaphonisme, en référence à une technique de composition musicale qu'elle trouve particulièrement harmonieuse. Cependant, comme quasiment personne n'arrive à retenir ce nom, le félin est plus communément surnommé Dodo.

Elle est également une grande lectrice. Plus précisément, une **lectrice de fiction**. Les grimoires, c'est juste pour le travail scolaire. Cela ne la passionne pas comme les romans d'aventures écrits par les Moldus. Elle vit ses lectures aussi intensément que si elle était projetée dans l'univers du livre : elle rit, elle pleure, elle se ronge les ongles, elle pense durant des heures aux défauts de l'intrigue et aux failles morales du personnage principal. Elle fait parfois des nuits blanches pour finir un bouquin. Et quand elle a finit un livre, elle veut en parler. A vrai dire, il y a des jours où elle ne parle que de ça ! Mais pour la plupart de ses camarades sorciers, ces romans appartiennent à un autre monde. La seule personne aussi passionnée que Sue par les romans moldus, c'est sa meilleure amie, Mandy Brocklehurst.

Sue semble constamment déborder d'énergie et d'allégresse, avec un optimisme qui touche parfois à la naïveté. Elle est l'image même de la gentillesse. Elle a toujours des bonbons à proposer aux gens, ou bien des chocolats. Sue est en effet une vraie gourmande, qui a toujours des sucreries dans son sac au cas où elle aurait un petit creux. C'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu ronde ! Et c'est aussi pour cela que Remus Lupin était son professeur préféré. Pensez donc, un prof qui donne du chocolat à ses élèves…

Sue Li est aimée, dans sa promotion, et elle est particulièrement populaire au CEM, où elle aide les autres élèves sans jamais se montrer brusque ou condescendante. Elle a donc de nombreux amis. **Mandy Brocklehurst** , timide et introvertie, est sa meilleure amie et celle qu'elle fait passer avant tout : mais Sue Li est également proche d' **Hermione Granger** (avec qui elle a une rivalité amicale), de **Tracey Davies** , d' **Harry Potter** … et de quasiment tous les membres du CEM. Elle s'entend également très bien avec **Padma Patil** , avec qui elle participe à la chorale de l'école. Sue connait relativement bien **Elisabeth Bishop** , à cause du CEM et du trafic de livres, mais elle n'en est pas aussi proche que le Trio d'Or.

.

Tadam !

Et maintenant... Le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La première Tâche**

 **.**

Durant les jours suivants, Elisa commença à se ronger les ongles.

Déjà à cause de la première Tâche, qui approchait à toute allure. Ensuite à cause de Maugrey : la _chasse_ , comme il l'avait si bien nommée, consistait pour lui à diviser sa classe en deux, et à demander à la première équipe de capturer la seconde, qui devait se cacher dans une certaine zone de la Forêt Interdite. Maugrey lui-même n'appartenait à aucune des équipes, mais il rôdait dans la zone et tirait dans le dos des gens qui ne lui semblaient pas assez vigilants.

Honnêtement, ça aurait de quoi mettre à vif les nerfs de n'importe qui.

Une autre source d'angoisse pour Elisa était ce qu'elle avait appris grâce au directeur. Elle avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore tout de suite après, de peur de laisser son visage trahir ce qu'elle pensait. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle s'était vaguement étonnée que le vieux sorcier ne l'ait pas interrogé sur la vision d'Harry qu'elle avait mentionné. Mais l'essentiel de son cerveau était submergé par un tourbillon d'informations nouvelles et de réalisations déplaisantes.

Hestia Jones ! Le nom ne lui disait rien, mais peut-être l'avait-elle seulement oublié. Elle était soudain partie en Albanie… Parce que Barty l'avait enlevée ! Bien sûr, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Barty était un fanatique. La première chose qu'il avait faite, une fois libre, avait été de chercher à retrouver son maître. Il n'était pas Pettigrew, il n'avait pas passé douze ans auprès de Ron à écouter ce que se racontaient les Weasley. Il avait été coupé du monde, il avait besoin d'infos. Et auprès de qui pouvait-il les trouver, mis à part un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Et ensuite… Hestia Jones avait eu un comportement erratique, selon Dumbledore. Exactement comme Mr Croupton dans le canon quand il avait été placé sous Impérium ! Elle avait peut-être lutté contre ce sort… Et au final, elle avait été tuée. Elisa se rappela soudain avec une horrible clarté un article parlant de la mort d'une sorcière nommée Hestia, qui avait bu trop de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Le journal avait présenté ça comme un accident, mais… L'empoisonnement… N'était-ce pas comme ça que Barty avait tué son père, également ?

Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres dans cette histoire. Qui était l'employée du Ministère disparue que Dumbledore avait mentionnée ? Bertha Jorkins, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Etait-ce Hestia qui avait mené Bertha à Voldemort ? Qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans le Coupe ? Où était Barty Croupton actuellement, et que faisait-il ?

Quel casse-tête ! Il n'empêche que soudain, Elisa réalisait à quel point Tom avait de l'avance, s'il avait pu interroger une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et cela n'améliorait pas son angoisse.

Les jours suivants semblèrent passer à toute allure. L'article de Rita Skeeter parut. Elle y parlait à peine du Tournoi, et donnait en réalité un récit haut en couleur de la vie d'Harry à Poudlard, se focalisant surtout sur sa vie amoureuse (tous les membres féminins du CEM étaient soupçonnés de sortir secrètement avec lui) et sur son talent au Quidditch, qui était « _la seule qualité positive hérité de James Potter, le héros qui n'était pas blanc comme neige_ ». Harry avait réussi à se protéger grâce aux conseils de Randall, et Rita n'écrivait donc pas de purs mensonges : mais ses sous-entendus étaient quand même blessants et humiliants. Heureusement, comme Drago n'avait aucun intérêt à provoquer Harry et que Pansy suivait Drago, très peu de gens provoquèrent le Survivant avec cet article, et l'histoire fut rapidement oubliée.

La première Tâche se rapprochait, inexorablement.

Elisa avait déjà un plan pour faire face au dragon, et elle passa de longues heures à s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner. Même ses amis ignoraient ce qu'elle préparait. Ils ignoraient aussi ce que lui réservait la première Tâche : mais Elisa et Trisha avaient passé toute leur séance de divination à bosser là-dessus. La lecture de l'avenir par les runes avait donné à Elisa la rune _Fehu_ (la rune du feu), la rune _Uruz_ (qui représentait la force inébranlable, mais aussi la mère, donc c'était un symbole ambigu), et la rune _Isa_ (le danger et la mort). C'était un tirage pas très explicite… Mais la présence du feu suffisait largement pour justifier qu'Elisa s'entraîne sans cesse aux Sortilèges de Modelage de l'Eau, et de Maîtrise de l'Eau.

Elisa laissa pratiquement tomber le club de Sortilèges : elle manquait de temps. Elle passait ces heures-là à boucler ses devoirs scolaires ou à lire ses leçons pour le CEM. Cela lui permettait de consacrer ses soirées à l'entraînement solo, ou à ses exercices avec Trisha et Cédric.

Elle interrogea brièvement ses elfes sur l'avancé de leur enquête sur le Manoir Black, mais Tuanelle lui apprit avec regret que Kreattur était décédé : il n'avait pas survécu à la restauration en profondeur de la maison. Après une seconde de choc et de regrets, Elisa fut frappée par une inspiration, et leur demanda de se renseigner sur Dobby. Elle ne savait pas s'il servait Narcissa ou bien Lucius, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Et puis, bien sûr, elle devait aussi faire un autre truc très important…

– Harry, le retint-elle après une leçon du CEM. Viens par là deux minutes… _Assurdiato_. C'est à propos de la première Tâche.

Dans le canon, c'était Barty (déguisé en Maugrey Fol-Œil) qui s'arrangeait pour qu'Harry réussisse les tâches. Il persuadait Hagrid de lui montrer les dragons, il éliminait les dangers du labyrinthe, et… Elisa ne se souvenait plus de son rôle quant à la seconde Tâche, mais elle était pratiquement sûre que Maugrey était intervenu. Bref, c'était Barty qui avait permis à Harry de survivre au Tournoi dans les livres : sauf que Barty n'était pas là. Alors Elisa devait s'assurer elle-même que son ami ne soit pas (trop) prit au dépourvu.

Le Survivant, qui semblait être dans un état perpétuel de quasi-panique, se pencha vers elle avec avidité :

– Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?!

– Je sais qu'il y aura du feu et une créature puissante, biaisa Elisa. Et encore, la divination par les runes est assez approximative. Dans le pire des cas, on devra affronter un dragon.

Harry sembla devenir encore plus pâle :

– Et tu as une bonne nouvelle pour aller avec ça ? Parce que sinon, merci bien, mais je crois que je vais aller me jeter dans le lac maintenant.

Elisa retint un gloussement surpris. Traîner avec des élèves plus âgés faisait des merveilles pour le sarcasme du jeune Gryffondor, mais ça lui avait aussi donné un petit côté morbide…

– Je te conseille de pratiquer le Charme Gèle-Flamme, finit-elle par dire. Et l'Incarcerem, ce n'est jamais inutile contre une créature. Et puis le Charme du Bouclier… Tu as commencé à l'apprendre avec Hermione ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, muet. Elisa se mordit la lèvre. Harry pouvait réussi la première Tâche grâce à son Eclair de Feu, mais voler autour d'un dragon était quand même incroyablement dangereux : aussi, la Poufsouffle avait la ferme intention de donner à Harry quelques outils supplémentaires. Le Charme de Gèle-Flamme, celui du Bouclier, et l'Incarcerem pour museler la bête… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus rassurée en sachant qu'il avait ça dans son arsenal.

– Je vais en parler à Hagrid, finit par dire Harry. Si c'est une créature, il doit savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Elisa se retint de sauter de joie. Au lieu de ça, elle hocha la tête, puis toussota d'un air gêné :

– Bonne idée. Je crois qu'il te donnera toutes les infos nécessaires si tu le fais culpabiliser un peu sur le fait que tu vas risquer la mort.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma brusquement. Elisa se demanda s'il avait voulu lui demander pourquoi ce n'était pas _elle_ qui approchait Hagrid. Elle espéra qu'il ne lui poserait pas la question. Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre en mots le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la cabane du garde-chasse, elle se souvenait de l'intérieur couvert de sang.

– Elisa, finit par dire Harry. Tu te souviens de cette chose que tu avais promis de me dire après Halloween ? A propos de ma cicatrice ?

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se frappa le front. Quelle nouille. Elle avait donné cette date à Harry pour être sûre de ne pas oublier, parce que c'était important, et… A cause du Tournoi, ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit !

– Quelle idiote ! gémit-elle. Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai complètement zappé !

Le Survivant eut un rire jaune :

– Au vu des circonstances, c'est assez compréhensible…

Pas pour Elisa. Elle avait su que le Tournoi arrivait, elle avait su qu'Harry allait être choisi, elle avait tout planifié, et elle avait quand même oublié. Bon sang de bois, si le Survivant ne lui avait pas rappelé sa promesse, est-ce qu'elle s'en serait souvenue ?!

– Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ?

Le jeune Gryffondor eut l'air d'un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture :

– Euh… Ça peut attendre jusqu'à après la première Tâche ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé. Oui, techniquement, ça n'était pas pressé, mais elle se sentait mal de repousser à nouveau l'échéance.

– Un seul truc stressant à la fois, hein ? plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

– J'ai déjà suffisamment de motifs pour angoisser comme ça, oui ! sourit faiblement le Gryffondor.

Pas étonnant. Sa vision, sa dispute avec Ron… Dans le canon, il y avait eu Sirius pour l'écouter, le rassurer, lui donner l'impression qu'il avait un adulte dans son camp. Mais dans cet univers, Sirius et Harry avaient une relation bien moins positive. Ils étaient toujours en contact et essayaient de s'entendre, la Poufsouffle comptait donc ça comme une victoire, mais… Harry n'allait pas se tourner vers son parrain pour chercher du soutien. Il allait se tourner vers Elisa. Elle avait creusé son trou dans sa vie, elle s'était placée dans un rôle de mentor dès la première année du Survivant… Et maintenant, elle devait assumer. Harry Potter était devenu sa responsabilité.

Et c'était vraiment terrifiant, parfois.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire face à une créature dangereuse et à du feu ? finit par demander Harry pour changer de sujet.

– Utiliser l'Aguamenti et toutes ses variations, répondit aussitôt Elisa. Les Sortilèges, c'est mon point fort.

– C'est pas vraiment le mien, marmonna le Gryffondor.

Elisa résista l'envie de pointer que son point fort était le Quidditch. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner cet indice avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de dragons. Elle avait un rôle à jouer, après tout.

– Tu te sous-estimes, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Au fait, comment avance ton Patronus ?

Elle espérait faire diversion. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le visage de l'adolescent s'illumine :

– C'est vrai, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! J'ai finalement récupéré mon Patronus corporel. C'était juste avant Halloween, et j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler avec tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite, mais… Tu veux le voir ?

– Carrément !

Il n'y avait plus grand-monde dans la salle du CEM. Il s'agissait essentiellement des amies d'Harry qui l'attendaient, de Trisha qui patientait, et de Takashi qui terminait d'essuyer le tableau noir. Pourtant, tous tournèrent la tête quand Harry leva sa baguette.

– _Spero Patronum_!

Elisa s'attendait à un cerf, à une biche, à un lion, à presque n'importe quoi. Pourtant, elle tomba des nues quand un faon argenté apparut, gambadant maladroitement sur ses jambes frêles. Le Patronus bondit joyeusement à travers la pièce avant de disparaitre, et leur public improvisé, après un instant de surprise, éclata en applaudissements.

Elisa se souvint que son _Assurdiato_ était toujours actif, et y mit fin d'un petit mouvement de baguette.

– Il est trop mignon ! s'extasiait Sue Li.

– C'est le premier Patronus que je vois qui ait une forme juvénile d'un animal, fit Takashi d'un ton pensif. Tu penses que ça a une signification ?

Elisa haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais… Ce Patronus lui plaisait. Il semblait plus innocent. Le souvenir positif sur lequel se concentrait Harry devait être particulièrement pur.

Les jours passèrent. La première Tâche se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Elisa vendit deux autres MagicoGlisseurs, apprit par Gwendolyn que la vente des miroirs étaient en baisse (presque tous les sorciers du pays en avaient un, maintenant !), et se mit à bosser sur une nouvelle version des runes-kanji, afin d'avoir un sceaux qui avait les mêmes effets que les Flashbang. Elle reprit son entraînement. Tous les sortilèges de son répertoire y passaient, mais surtout ceux qui étaient liés à l'eau. Elle apprit le Sortilège de Remplacement toute seule, grâce aux grimoires de la bibliothèque. C'était un sort proche du Portoloin : on le lançait sur deux objets et, quand il était activé plus tard, ce sort échangeait leurs places (si les deux objets en question n'étaient pas trop loin l'un de l'autre).

Elisa était distraite durant ses cours, à cause de tout ce qu'elle devait gérer, mais jusqu'ici personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, tant qu'elle arrivait encore à suivre le rythme en cours de Métamorphose, elle estimer s'en tirer plutôt bien.

Harry s'entraînait aussi, avec Hermione, et avec leurs deux filleules (Primrose Thatcham et Nathalie McDonalds) : mais aussi parfois avec Tracey Davies de Serpentard, ou bien Sue Li et Mandy Brocklehurst de Serdaigle. Par ce qu'elle était membre du CEM, Sun-Min Jeong se joignit à eux une ou deux fois, puis entraîna avec elle sa bande habituelle d'amis : Luna, Ginny, les jumelles Carrow… Du coup, Harry se retrouva _constamment_ entouré de filles. Il y eut bien quelques petits malins pour se moquer de "Potter et son harem", mais quelques Chauve-Furies plus tard (Ginny était vraiment très douée avec ce sort), plus personne n'osa sortir ce surnom stupide.

Bref, la vie continuait.

Le dernier samedi avant la tâche, il y eut une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elisa aurait voulu rester au château, à se ronger les ongles et à s'exercer encore et encore à l' _Aguasitus_ , au _Menti Effinxi_ et à l' _Agua Oppugno_ : mais Trisha et Cédric la traînèrent avec eux jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Elisa n'en réalisa la raison que lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

– SURPRISE ! beuglèrent Gwendolyn, Neal, Myriam et Cécile.

Michael et Isabelle Bishop se contentèrent de rire. Lester Hopkrik et Matt Rosier, eux, sourirent avec amusement devant l'expression interloquée d'Elisa.

– Maman ? Papa ? Mais…

– On est venus te souhaiter bonne chance, sourit sa mère avec affection. Et tes amis ont apparemment eu la même idée.

Gwendolyn passa un bras enthousiaste autour des épaules d'Elisa, l'entraînant vers leur table :

– Allez, une tournée Bièraubeurre pour notre championne ! Raconte-nous tout !

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et s'assit avec tout le monde, acceptant joyeusement la boisson proposée et répondant à l'avalanche de questions qu'ils avaient. Gwendolyn rencontrait pour la première fois les membres du personnel de Tourmaline. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand on lui présenta Matt mais, au grand soulagement d'Elisa, elle se contenta de sourire d'un air crispé. Trisha non plus ne semblait pas très à l'aise, mais elle n'évoqua pas sa lycanthropie devant les Bishop : après tout, Isabelle et Michael étaient les seuls à ne pas savoir que Matt avait _un petit problème de fourrure_ …

Bref, tout le monde semblait plutôt bien s'entendre, et la table était entourée d'un joyeux brouhaha de conversations qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient. Cédric et Lester s'étaient mis à discuter du sort des elfes de maison, et Trisha racontait avec de grands mouvements de bras les entraînements explosifs organisés par Elisa (pour le plus grand amusement de Cécile l'ex-Préfète), en essayant maladroitement de ne pas parler de l'existence des sceaux. Elisa, elle, racontait avec excitation les deux mois précédents à ses parents.

Ses parents, justement, furent les premiers à partir. Isabelle avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise parmi la foule, et ce n'était pas une surprise. Elisa les serra fort dans ses bras, et murmura à son père :

– Harry doit être au village, et il aurait besoin d'un peu d'encouragement aussi.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait dire haut et fort, car aucun de ses amis ne savait qu'Harry Potter avait été quasiment adopté par les Bishop. Mais Michael hocha la tête, et lorsque lui et son épouse sortirent de l'auberge, Elisa vit que sa mère utilisait le sortilège Pointe-Moi pour s'orienter.

Les autres restèrent encore plusieurs heures pour bavarder, commandant trois autres tournées de Bièraubeurre et un grand plat de sandwiches. Chacun donna de ses nouvelles. Cécile Engelhorn leur raconta avec enthousiasme les frasques des Cracmols dans sa classe d'Histoire. Neal parla de sa vie à St Mangouste, et du fait qu'il pensait à changer de filière (son but d'origine était de devenir spécialiste en accidents de magie accidentelle, mais il voulait continuer à traiter et étudier les loups-garous. Elisa soupçonnait que Matt ait un rôle dans ce changement d'idée…). Myriam évoqua son job de libraire.

Après s'être fait un peu prier, Lester se joignit au jeu et leur raconta les potins du Ministère. Elisa s'efforça de garder un visage impavide quand il s'exclama :

– Et Ludo Verpey n'arrive toujours pas à remettre la main sur Bertha Jorkins, qui devait être revenue de vacances il y a plus de trois mois !

Voilà qui répondait à l'une de ses questions.

Matt parla un peu de ses cours. En Théorie Magique, il parlait à ses élèves des sortilèges les plus usuels, comme _Alohomora_ ou _Récurvite_. Les devoirs de ses élèves consistaient à trouver comment obtenir le même résultat sans magie. C'était fou le nombre de Cracmols qui ne pensaient même pas à faire le ménage eux-mêmes ! En Défense, il avait une approche similaire et se concentrait sur les sorts et les maléfices. Comment les reconnaître, quels effets ils avaient, comment s'en défendre… Cela dit, un ami lui avait conseillé d'évoquer aussi les créatures obscures. Elisa dressa l'oreille :

– Tiens ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas notre ami commun ?

– En effet, admit Matt sans difficulté. Nous nous écrivons presque tous les jours. D'ailleurs, j'ai repensé à ce que tu avais dit, Elisa, à propos de publier mes découvertes sur la lycanthropie…

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la Poufsouffle pour se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs mois plus tôt. Matt avait étudié la façon dont il était affecté par son loup intérieur, et avait trouvé divers moyens de cohabiter avec lui. Mais c'était une connaissance qu'il gardait pour lui, car les sorciers n'étaient pas passionnés par les loups-garous et leurs états d'âme. Elisa avait cependant pointé que d'autres loups-garous pourraient être intéressés par cette connaissance.

– Tu as fait des découvertes sur la lycanthropie ? fit Cécile Engelhorn avec surprise.

Elle n'était pas la seule à en entendre parler pour la première fois. Même Trisha et Gwendolyn, qui avaient prudemment maintenu leurs distances avec Matt durant tout le repas, tendirent l'oreille avec curiosité. Neal Bowman sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, tout fier :

– Eh oui ! Matt est brillant ! Il a fait des recherches sur la façon dont le loup influençait l'humain, et vice-versa. Il a trouvé comment rendre le loup plus docile, pour garder totalement le contrôle sur ses instincts animaux durant le jour. Et ça le rend aussi plus calme pendant les pleines lunes. C'est un loup-garou domestiqué !

Matt se tendit. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa lycanthropie. Cela dit, il semblait fier de ses découvertes, et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que c'était la première fois de la soirée que Trisha et Gwendolyn cessaient de le regarder d'un air soupçonneux. Il déclara calmement :

– Je n'irai pas aussi loin. Je n'ai jamais essayé de confronter mon loup avec un être humain lors de la pleine lune, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer. Mais grâce à ma méthode, j'ai gardé mon humanité, ma santé mentale et ma santé physique, alors que beaucoup de loups-garous ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

– C'est vrai que Lupin ressemblait à un Inferius fraîchement déterré les lendemains de pleine lune, acquiesça Elisa. Alors tu vas publier tes découvertes ?

– Je vais en faire des articles que je vais envoyer au _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ , acquiesça Matt. Je pense faire ça d'ici quelques mois, sous un pseudonyme, évidemment. Je ne sais pas s'ils me publieront, mais j'aurais essayé. Et je vais aussi faire des brochures explicatives, que Neal pourra distribuer à St Mangouste. Remus est très intéressé par cette idée-là.

Oh, c'était déjà _Remus_ ? Matt s'était attaché très vite. Bon, d'un autre côté, Lupin était sans doute le seul de ses congénères avec qui il pouvait discuter…

– Vous vous entendez bien ? fit-elle innocemment.

– Assez, oui. Il est le seul à qui je peux parler du loup, et… Je suis sans doute la seule personne à qui il peut parler, tout court.

Elisa cligna des yeux avec surprise. Et Sirius Black, alors ? Ils ne s'entendaient plus? Le torchon brûlait entre les deux derniers Maraudeurs ? Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de demander plus de détail. Cédric demanda à Lester s'il avait entendu parler du bal de Noël (les employés du Ministères en discutaient entre eux, apparemment), et toutes les filles du groupe poussèrent des glapissements d'enthousiasme quand il fut révélé qu'un bal allait être organisé à Poudlard.

Finalement, Cédric donna le signal du départ. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard allait prendre fin, et ils devaient rentrer avant que le concierge ne ferme les portes. Apollon Gamp était encore plus strict que Rusard : et ses coups de colère, accompagnés d'un comportement parfois un peu incohérent, faisaient flipper les élèves. Elisa fit ses adieux à ses amis, Lester promit d'essayer de jouer du piston pour venir assister à la première Tâche, et les trois adolescents retournèrent au château tandis que le reste de la bande se dirigeait vers un des points de transplanage du village.

Durant la soirée, Elisa chercha à croiser Harry. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux au dîner pour discuter, mais le Survivant lui adressa tout de même un large sourire. Apparemment, il avait vu Michael et Isabelle. Il semblait nettement plus rassuré que quelques heures plus tôt.

– Bonne sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? fit-elle en réussissant à le croiser à la fin du repas.

– Excellente ! sourit Harry. Ça m'a fait du bien de revoir Michael et Isabelle.

Puis, en baissant la voix d'un ton :

– J'ai parlé à Hagrid. Il m'a dit de passer le voir ce soir, je crois qu'il va me donner un indice.

Elisa retint un sourire triomphant. Au lieu de cela, elle tapa fièrement sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor, son visage exprimant un soulagement qui n'était pas feint :

– Merlin soit loué ! J'espère que ça ne sera pas des dragons.

– Je te dirais ce que c'est, promit Harry.

– Merci. Je te revaudrai ça, juré…

Le destin poursuivait son cours. Et, pour l'instant, Elisa le laissait faire. Plus que trois jours avant la première Tâche. Elle devait y consacrer toute son attention…

 **oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'Harry informa Elisa le lendemain que l'épreuve consisterait à passer devant un dragon sans être brûlé, la Poufsouffle n'eut même pas à le pointer dans la bonne direction comme l'avait fait Maugrey dans le canon. Harry était déjà parvenu à ce plan tout seul, et était en route pour s'exercer au Sortilège d'Attraction avec Hermione. Elisa se demanda brièvement à quel moment Harry était devenu aussi malin, puis elle haussa les épaules. Dans cet univers, le jeune Gryffondor passait son temps avec Tracey, Sue et Mandy : une Serpentard et des Serdaigle, beaucoup plus pragmatiques que lui. Qui pouvait savoir d'où venait le changement ? L'important, c'était qu'Harry avait un plan. Un plan qui marcherait, si le destin ne faisait pas d'écart.

Et Elisa aussi avait un plan sur lequel elle devait travailler. Alors, en piste !

Elle mit Trisha et Cédric au courant (chacun avait un rôle à jouer), puis passa la journée de dimanche enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande, à répéter encore et encore sa botte secrète. Heureusement que cette pièce enchantée pouvait hausser son plafond, parce que pour affronter un dragon, Elisa donnait un côté assez _démesuré_ à ses Sortilèges de Modelage et de Maîtrise de l'Eau.

Et une journée passa.

Le lundi, Elisa ne tenait pas en place durant les cours. Elle se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, et même la présence de son serpent Malta (glissée dans la poche au niveau de sa poitrine) ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. Elle était si tendue qu'elle rata de façon misérable ses exercices de Métamorphose (transformer un bureau en poney), et oublia de rendre sa dissertation de Sortilèges. Elle avait beau savoir ce qui l'attendait et comment agir, et être sûre de ses capacités, elle se sentait complètement hystérique. Un _dragon_ ! Un foutu _dragon_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'entrer dans ce fichu Tournoi de cinglés ?!

Elle était dans un tel état de nervosité que Trisha l'obligea à aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour prendre un somnifère, ce soir-là.

Le mardi, il régnait au château une atmosphère de tension mêlée d'excitation. Elisa avait l'estomac tellement nouée qu'elle n'arriva pas à avaler une bouchée au petit-déjeuner. En cours de Divination, elle fut incapable de se concentrer. Elle ne cessait de s'imaginer l'épreuve, de se répéter les sorts à utiliser… Et de s'imaginer tout rater, s'humilier devant toute l'école, et se faire dévorer. Elle avait l'estomac affreusement noué.

Il lui sembla que la matinée s'écoulait trop vite. Lorsque le professeur Chourave vint la chercher à table lors du déjeuner, Elisa ressentit subitement le besoin de se cacher sous son lit.

– Courage, lui souffla Trisha qui était très pâle. Tu vas tout déchirer !

– Ouais, c'est ça, fit Elisa d'une voix qui lui sembla très lointaine.

Elle suivit Chourave d'un pas d'automate, quittant la Grande Sale, puis le château. La professeur de Botanique tenta de la rassurer tandis qu'elles traversaient le parc, mais Elisa l'entendit à peine. Elle avait envie de vomir. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi minuscule et terrifiée, ça avait été lorsque Lockhart avait décidé de la tuer dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas un souvenir qu'elle avait envie de revivre.

Chourave guida Elisa jusqu'à une tente dressée à la lisière de la forêt. Les dragons devaient être cachés derrière le bouquet d'arbres le plus proche. Elisa entra dans la tente sans ralentir : si elle s'arrêtait, elle avait peur de faire demi-tour à toutes jambes.

– Ah, voilà la championne de Poudlard ! s'exclama joyeusement Ludo Verpey.

Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi. Cela offrait un contraste assez frappant avec les autres champions : Fleur était assise sur un tabouret, blême et l'air angoissée, tandis que Krum était plus renfrogné que jamais et semblait lui aussi avoir perdu une ou deux nuances de couleur. Cependant, tous deux semblaient faire bonne figure à côté d'Harry, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Le jeune Gryffondor était blanc comme un linge, et il semblait au bord de la nausée.

– Ça y est, tout le monde est là, dit Verpey d'un air enjoué. II est donc temps de vous mettre au courant ! Lorsque le public sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac.

Il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre qu'il agit devant eux. A l'aveugle, Elisa s'appuya contre un des poteaux de la tente. Elle avait les genoux qui tremblaient.

– Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a différentes… euh… variétés, vous verrez. Il faut aussi que je vous dise autre chose… oui… voilà… votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de l'œuf d'or !

 _Je vais m'évanouir_ , songea distraitement Elisa. _Je me sens vraiment mal, là._

Attendre était presque pire. Au moins, une fois dans l'action, on devait agir et tout venait plus ou moins naturellement. Mais l'attente avant l'épreuve ? C'était de la torture. Et cette attente-là… Sur l'échelle du trac, ça devait atteindre des sommets. Elisa avait les mains moites avant de faire le discours d'introduction du CEM : alors attendre que toute l'école s'installe pour la regarder affronter un dragon, ça lui donnait envie de vomir d'angoisse.

Des centaines d'élèves affluèrent soudain au dehors. On entendait le martellement de leurs pas devant la tente, le bruit de leurs conversations surexcitées et de leurs plaisanteries… Elisa essaya de respirer lentement, calmement, mais la panique lui serrait la gorge comme un étau. Elle avait l'impression que tout ça lui parvenait de très loin, tellement elle était tétanisée. Entre l'arrivée du public et le moment où Verpey ouvrit le sac, il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

– Les dames d'abord, fit Verpey en tendant le sac à Elisa.

Elle ravala sa nausée et plongea la main dans le sac. Elle attrapa le premier truc écailleux qui passait, et retira sa main du sac en tenant un dragon minuscule, un modèle miniature et parfaitement reproduit, qui montra les crocs. Il était gris-bleu, et avait le chiffre « deux » accroché autour du cou.

Puis ce fut au tour de Fleur. Elle plongea une main tremblante dans le sac, et en retira son propre dragon. Il était rouge orangé, et le chiffre « trois » était accroché à son cou. Krum retira ensuite le dragon vert qui avait le chiffre « un », et Harry, qui n'avait vraiment pas de chance, écopa d'un dragon recouvert de larges piques pointues, portant le numéro « quatre ». Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître le fameux Magyar qu'il avait affronté dans le canon, même si Elisa ne se souvenait plus du nom des autres les autres espèces.

– Eh bien nous y voilà ! dit Verpey. Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter, et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Krum, vous êtes le premier. Quand vous entendrez le coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attend le dragon, d'accord ? Harry ? Est-ce que je pourrais te voir un instant ?

Verpey s'éloigna avec le Survivant, chuchotant avec animation. Elisa se rappela avec un temps de retard que Ludo Verpey passait tout le Tournoi à essayer d'aider Harry, pour gagner un pari avec les gobelins, ou un truc comme ça. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet, et Krum quitta la tente. Elisa se retrouva à attendre avec Fleur et Harry, tandis que des exclamations retentissaient à l'extérieur.

C'était encore pire que l'attente d'avant, ce qu'Elisa n'aurait pas imaginé possible. Elle entendait la foule crier, hurler, pousser des exclamations… Et elle devait rester là, immobile, à attendre… Au bout d'une poignée de seconde, elle s'assit par terre, respirant profondément pour refouler un vertige. Le commentaire de Verpey, qui ne décrivait rien mais qui poussait des exclamations enthousiaste quand Krum effectuait une « _manœuvre risquée_ » ou une « _belle tentative_ » (que des termes vagues, pour ne rien arranger !) n'améliorait vraiment pas les choses. La Poufsouffle se sentait au bord de la crise de panique. Fleur s'était mise à faire les cents pas, le teint verdâtre. Harry, quant à lui, était si immobile qu'il ressemblait à une statue. Elisa se demanda vaguement si, comme elle, il avait une impression d'irréalité.

Enfin, une éternité plus tard (même si sa montre indiquait que seules dix minutes avaient passé), la foule émit un rugissement assourdissant qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Krum avait attrapé l'œuf. Verpey clama qu'ils allaient annoncer les notes, il y eut un temps de silence où les juges les affichèrent, puis…

– Encore trois autres concurrents, à présent ! s'écria Verpey tandis que retentissait un autre coup de sifflet. Miss Bishop, s'il vous plaît !

Elisa était tellement stressée en se mettant debout qu'elle eut peur de fondre en larmes. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et elle avait l'impression qu'on l'étranglait, tant l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Peut-être qu'elle allait vomir sur le dragon, tout simplement.

– Bonne chance, émit Harry d'une voix étranglée qui ressemblait à un croassement.

Elisa l'entendit à peine. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui devait ressembler à une grimace. Puis, d'une main qu'elle aurait souhaitée plus ferme, elle écarta le pan de tissu qui masquait l'entrée de la tente, et sortit.

Comme dans un rêve, elle passa devant le bouquet d'arbres, puis franchit une ouverture dans la palissade qui entourait l'enclos. Des centaines et des centaines de visages la regardaient depuis des tribunes érigées par magie autour de l'enclos dans lequel, à cent mètre d'elle, le dragon lui faisait face.

 _Un Suédois à museau court_ , se rappela soudain Elisa. Pendant une seconde (même si ça lui parut beaucoup plus long), elle resta immobile, les bras ballants, à le regarder.

Il était très beau. Bleu-gris comme nuage de brume, un corps élancé et puissant, les ailes ouvertes comme s'il s'apprêtait prendre son envol, son long cou sinueux dressé comme un cobra prêt à l'attaque, et des yeux d'un bleu saphir étincelant, au regard profondément méfiant. Il était élancé, mais musclé, dégageant une impression de grâce et de pur danger à la fois. C'était une créature puissante et invincible, qui considérait les hommes comme des _proies._ Réaliser qu'elle était en bas de la chaîne alimentaire donna à Elisa l'impression que toutes ses entrailles étaient descendues quinze mètres plus bas en la laissant sur place.

Le dragon émit un grondement bas, puis cracha soudain un jet de flammes d'un bleu incroyablement vif. Sa portée était trop courte de presque vingt mètres pour atteindre Elisa, mais elle bondit quand même en arrière par réflexe. Puis elle déglutit en voyant la zone calcinée là où les flammes bleues avaient touché terre.

D'accord. Feu, mauvais. Feu très mauvais.

La foule s'époumonait mais les sons semblaient venir de très loin. Elisa inspira profondément, et dressa sa baguette magique. C'était sa chance, à présent. Elle effectua un Sortilège de Remplacement informulé, et sentit le caillou dans sa poche être remplacé par le dictaphone qu'elle avait demandé à Trisha d'emmener avec elle dans les gradins. Ce petit succès lui donna du courage, et son angoisse se fit soudain moins oppressante.

– _Aguasitus_ !

L'eau jaillit de sa baguette, s'amassant en une gigantesque boule d'eau suspendue dans les airs. Sans s'en rendre compte, Elisa se remit à respirer normalement, toute son attention focalisée sur l'eau devant elle. Le dragon, la foule, les cris… Tout était passé au second plan. Tout ce qui comptait, désormais, c'était elle, la magie, et les Sortilèges qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

La bulle d'eau enflait, enflait encore, devenait de plus en plus grande, et Elisa esquissa un sourire. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle répétait ce spectacle depuis des mois, elle le préparait depuis des années. Parce que c'était un _spectacle_ , justement : ce Tournoi ne servait pas à faire une démonstration de vitesse ou d'efficacité, il servait à éblouir le public. Ce n'était qu'un _jeu_ , et elle _savait_ ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle comptait leur en mettre plein les yeux.

– _Amplificatum_.

Le Sortilège d'Engorgement était considéré comme beaucoup plus compliqué que son contre-sort, le Sortilège Réducteur. _Amplificatum_ créait de la matière, et cela le rapprochait du domaine de la Conjuration. _Amplificatum_ devait aussi conserver l'intégrité de la chose sur laquelle on lançait le sort, tout en augmentant sa taille. Presque tout le monde savait utiliser ce sort pour tripler le volume de l'objet qu'ils voulaient agrandir. Multiplier la taille par sept et au-delà, c'était du niveau des BUSES. Et au-delà de dix, c'était du niveau des ASPICS. Cela ne nécessitait pas de la puissance, mais du contrôle, de la précision, et une visualisation très précise du changement d'échelle.

Elisa n'était pas beaucoup plus puissante que la moyenne. Mais le contrôle et la visualisation ? Ça, elle y excellait.

La bulle d'eau, qui était à présent plus haute qu'Elisa, grandit d'un coup : elle atteignit quasiment la taille du dragon. Les deux-cent vingt litres d'eau qu'elle avait créés se multiplièrent par _dix_. Deux mille deux cent litres : les deux tiers du volume qu'il y avait dans une piscine olympique.

Et ça faisait un _immense_ volume.

Elisa esquissa un sourire plein de dents, le cœur battant la chamade. Une exaltation grisante lui remplissait la poitrine, remplaçant l'angoisse. Les Sortilèges, pour elle, c'était comme le vol sur balai pour Harry, comme les voyages en terre inconnue pour sa mère. C'était sa passion, son plus grand talent, son échappatoire. C'était quelque chose qui brillait en elle comme un soleil miniature ou comme le plus radieux des Patronus.

Elle n'avait plus peur. C'était le moment de briller.

– _Menti Effinxi_ , murmura-t-elle.

La gigantesque sphère d'eau se tordit, se déforma, prenant lentement la forme d'une gigantesque créature. Elisa entendit vaguement les cris de la foule, mais son attention était rivée sur la sculpture liquide, la plus gigantesque qu'elle ait jamais faite. Un corps écailleux dressé sur de puissantes pattes arrière, une queue massive servant de balancier, une tête compacte dotée d'immenses mâchoires… Cinq mètres et demi de haut, et douze mètres de long en comptant la queue. C'était un monstre sortit tout droit du Jurassique qui faisait face au dragon. Un monstre presque aussi grand que le dragon lui-même, et doté d'une mâchoire presque deux fois plus massive. Une machine à tuer. Un dinosaure, l'un des plus grands et des plus terrifiants…

Un Tyrannosaure Rex.

Après tout, comment mieux combattre un lézard géant… qu'avec un autre lézard géant ?

Le dragon se cabra avec un cri de défi, tendant la chaîne attachée à son cou. Il cracha du feu, apparemment fou de rage, ou bien affolé par la menace qui était apparu devant lui. Elisa esquissa un sourire tordu. Merci Steven Spielberg. Grâce à lui et à son film _Jurassic Park_ , elle avait eu une très bonne visualisation de ce qu'elle voulait créer, et le dinosaure faisait plus vrai que nature. Il ne manquait qu'un petit détail pour donner vie à son terrifiant ouvrage, pour le rendre _crédible_. D'une main, elle agita très légèrement sa baguette, et de l'autre, elle appuya sur le bouton du dictaphone (dont le volume était réglé au maximum) qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

Le T-Rex tendit le cou en direction du dragon, et poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs de l'arène.

Le public hurla, déchaîné, et le dragon poussa un tel mugissement de fureur que, malgré son assourdissement temporaire (par Circée et Morgane, elle avait réglé son dictaphone à un volume de dingue !) Elisa sentit le son se réverbérer dans tout son squelette. Le cri du T-Rex, qu'elle avait enregistré sur son dictaphone cet été en regardant _Jurassic Park_ , n'était apparemment pas complètement bidon, s'il mettait le dragon dans un tel état de rage ! Elle esquissa un immense sourire un peu fou, et brandit sa baguette :

– _Accio_ Spoutnik !

Son MagicoGlisseur, que Cédric avait emmené avec lui dans les gradins, fusa vers elle et alla sagement se placer à ses pieds. Elle grimpa dessus d'un bond, et se mit à avancer vers le dragon en décrivant un large arc de cercle pour attaquer le nid par la droite.

Obéissant à un petit coup sec de sa baguette, le Tyrannosaure s'avança vers le dragon pour attaquer le nid légèrement vers la gauche, de _l'autre_ côté. Sa tête et sa queue se balançait au rythme de sa démarche, et chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol. Il avait l'air vivant, il avait l'air _réel_ , et la dragonne devant son nid se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en rugissant de défi, faisant face au monstre préhistorique et oubliant complètement Elisa.

La Poufsouffle sourit. Ponctuer chaque pas du géant d'eau par un petit sort de _Tremorem_ permettait de donner à sa création (qui avançait en réalité juste au-dessus du sol) l'illusion d'une masse. Vive les effets spéciaux. Elle se sentait comme ivre, maîtrisant du bout de sa baguette cette créature colossale qui allait affronter un dragon à sa place. C'était de la poudre aux yeux, c'était de la prestidigitation, mais bon sang, c'était quand même de _l'art_ , et c'était _épique_. Mieux, encore : c'était gigantesque, c'était surréaliste, c'était du jamais vu, c'était _spectaculaire_. Le public hurlait, le dragon rugissait et battait vainement des ailes, se plaçant de façon à protéger son nid de la marionnette géante d'Elisa : et Elisa, justement, se sentait incroyablement légère, incroyablement puissante, parce que c'était son domaine. Ces sorts, elle les avait créés, façonnés, ciselés, ils étaient à elle, ils étaient son _chef d'œuvre_ , et ce dinosaure en était la preuve ! Il était la preuve qu'elle était douée, qu'elle était puissante, qu'elle était _quelqu'un_ , et elle allait gagner grâce à lui !

Le T-Rex accéléra, et Elisa aussi. Elle respira plus fort, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les yeux grands ouverts, et le nid se rapprochait à toute allure. Vingt mètres, quinze, dix… Si le dragon se retournait maintenant, il pourrait la réduire en cendres d'un seul jet de flammes bleues : mais il lui tournait complètement le dos, focalisé sur le Tyrannosaure, et Elisa fit accélérer son Glisseur, s'accroupissant sur sa planche et tendant la main en avant, le sang battant à ses oreilles si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus que ça…

Elle attrapa l'œuf d'or (frôlant presque la peau écailleuse de la queue du dragon) et exécuta un virage serré pour s'éloigner du nid le plus vite possible. Mais le lézard géant, ayant peut-être senti sa présence, tourna la tête vers elle, et ouvrit la bouche pour cracher du feu. Le Tyrannosaure était presque sur lui, Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés en croisant le regard prédateur du dragon, et, juste avant l'impact entre le T-Rex et sa cible, Elisa hurla à plein poumons :

– _Agua Oppugno_ !

Le Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau pouvait donner aux créatures formées par _Menti Effinxi_ la coordination pour attaquer. Mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'Elisa s'était exercée depuis le début de l'été. Elle s'était concentrée sur une facette beaucoup plus _brute_ du sortilège. Pas besoin de s'embarrasser de jolies formes ou de respecter la silhouette de la sculpture : _Agua Oppugno_ n'avait qu'un but, attaquer.

Le T-Rex se transforma en mouvement, pur et simple : et les deux tonnes et demi d'eau qui le composait frappèrent le dragon avec la puissance d'une lance à incendie démesurée.

Le dragon fut projeté par terre, le choc faisant trembler le sol. Par pure chance, il ne se tenait pas au-dessus du nid, mais devant, et il n'écrasa pas les œufs lors de sa chute. Elisa, fonçant à toute allure sur son Glisseur vers l'autre extrémité de l'arène, était déjà à presque dix mètres du dragon : elle espéra qu'elle n'était pas trop loin, et lança le dernier sort du spectacle :

– _Frigidum Captus_ !

Le Sortilège de Capture dans la Glace, qui lui avait jadis servi à geler le lac pour permettre à Jojo de faire du patinage artistique, transforma instantanément en glace l'eau qui écrasait le dragon. Immobilisée dans un carcan gelé, comme un spécimen de collection emprisonné sous verre, le dragon fut cloué au sol. Il rugit, se débattant et toutes ses forces, et la glace se fissura… Mais elle tint. Elle tint le temps qu'Elisa termine son évasion, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elisa termina sa course à l'autre bout de l'arène, et sauta de son Glisseur avec légèreté, juste au moment où la glace cédait. Le dragon se redressa péniblement, s'ébrouant pour se débarrasser des blocs de glace qui lui collaient à la peau : mais l'épreuve était finie. Le timing n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Puis, se rappelant soudain qu'elle avait l'œuf d'or dans les bras (elle l'avait presque oublié), elle brandit son trophée à bout de bras.

Jusque-là, les hurlements de la foule n'avaient été qu'un bruit distant, un brouhaha dont elle avait conscience mais qui était passé au second plan. Là, ce fut soudain comme si on lui débouchait les oreilles (à moins que ça ne soit sa surdité temporaire qui prenne fin) et elle les entendit à plein volume. Les gens hurlaient, acclamaient : il n'y avait pas de mots discernables, c'était juste un gigantesque hurlement d'allégresse et d'incrédulité, comme si la foule était animée d'une seule conscience, une seule émotion, qu'elle rugissait à pleins poumons.

– Magnifique ! s'égosillait Verpey tandis que les gardiens des dragons se précipitaient pour neutraliser le Suédois à museau court. Incroyable ! Miss Bishop est jusqu'ici la plus rapide à s'emparer de son œuf, et je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre nous n'oubliera ce face à face spectaculaire entre deux titans ! Et cette dernière attaque, qui a cloué au sol un dragon adulte… Fantastique !

C'était fini, elle l'avait fait. Il lui fallut deux à trois secondes pour le réaliser. Elle avait réussi la première Tâche. Elle avait utilisé un _Amplificatum_ pour multiplier par dix la taille d'un objet, poussant le sortilège plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en classe. Elle avait lancé un _Menti Effinxi_ incroyablement détaillé, et qui avait ensuite été parfaitement manipulé. Et pour finir, son _Agua Oppugno_ , dont toute la puissance avait été concentrée en un seul coup, avait été assez puissant pour mettre à terre un dragon ! L'énormité de ce qui venait de se produire peinait à pénétrer son esprit, mais elle commençait à le réaliser : elle avait réussi.

Elisa éclata de rire, submergée par l'émotion. Elle se sentait légère, et sa tête tournait, comme si elle était ivre : elle souriait si largement qu'elle avait mal au visage, et elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine était gonflée de bonheur à en éclater. Ses jambes tremblaient, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante, souriant toujours largement. Elle se fichait si les gens la voyaient pleurer. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi euphorique qu'en cet instant.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première Tâche n'était pas finie, car Fleur et Harry devaient encore passer : aussi, Elisa quitta l'arène, qui devait être préparée pour le prochain champion. Le dragon fut évacué de l'enclos, et les juges donnèrent leurs notes. Elisa avait une impression d'irréalité, et souriait d'un air béat. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de son succès.

Madame Maxime lui donna un 10, tout comme Wakanda, et Dumbledore. Ludo Verpey lui donna un 9, et Karlaroff lui donna un 5, ce qui causa à plusieurs dizaines d'élèves de le huer. Mais Elisa se fichait des notes. En fait, elle se fichait de tout, sauf de la totale euphorie qui la faisait sourire comme une idiote malgré les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et ses jambes qui tremblaient presque convulsivement.

Elle n'était pas blessée, mais le professeur McGonagall, qui l'avait attendu à l'entrée de l'enclos, insista pour qu'elle aille voir Mme Pomfresh, qui se trouvait dans une deuxième tente. L'infirmière passa bien dix minutes à examiner Elisa, persuadé qu'elle devait être blessée quelque part, et qu'elle devait rester au calme le temps qu'elle arrête de trembler comme une feuille.

– C'est juste la descente d'adrénaline ! protesta Elisa qui était toujours cramponnée à son œuf d'or.

Spoutnik le MagicoGlisseur la suivait en flottant derrière elle, à trente centimètres du sol, comme attaché à elle par une laisse invisible. Mme Pomfresh la força à s'asseoir dessus, rétorquant avec mauvaise humeur :

– Et vous aurez l'air malin si vous vous cassez la figure à cause de vos nerfs !

La Poufsouffle parvint finalement à convaincre l'infirmière qu'elle était indemne, et quitta la tente sans demander son reste. Elle croisa Fleur, qui venait de terminer son épreuve, et qui boitait vers la tente en tenant son œuf d'or contre sa poitrine. La Française avait eu moins de chance qu'Elisa : sa jupe était noircie sur tout un côté, et un pan de tissu troué révélait la peau écarlate de sa jambe brûlée.

– Bravo pour ton épreuve, la félicita quand même Elisa.

Elle se sentait si légère, si joyeuse, qu'elle aurait félicité Rogue ou même Maugrey s'ils étaient passés par là. Elle avait envie de sauter sur place, de lancer des fleurs dans les airs.

Fleur lui renvoya un sourire vacillant, mais clairement sincère. Elle aussi semblait avoir du mal à réaliser que c'était fini.

– Félicitations à toi aussi. Tu as beaucoup impressionné le public.

Elisa se mit à glousser. Fleur aussi se mit rire, sans avoir l'air de trop savoir pourquoi. Les nerfs, sans doute. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard hilare, puis chacune poursuivit sa route, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'enclos pour avoir une bonne vue, et surtout pour éviter la cohue qu'il devait y avoir dans les gradins. Elle ne croisa pas Krum, qui avait dû rejoindre ses condisciples de Durmstrang pour assister au reste de l'épreuve depuis la zone des tribunes qui leur était réservée. Tant mieux, ça faisait plus de place pour elle.

Elle se glissa à l'entrée de l'enclos juste à temps pour voir Harry entrer dans l'enclos. McGonagall, Burbage et Hagrid étaient également tassés autour de l'entrée pour assister au spectacle, le visage blême.

– Elisa !

La jeune fille se retourna juste à temps pour que Trisha se jette à son cou. La jeune prodige des Sortilèges lâcha l'œuf sous l'impact et recula de trois pas, avant de rendre maladroitement son étreinte à son amie.

– Eh, eh, ça va, je vais bien.

– Excuse-nous d'être inquiets, fit Cédric d'une voix faussement joyeuse en s'approchant à son tour. On était un peu tendus pendant tes péripéties.

Il était blanc comme un linge, et sa voix vacilla sur les derniers mots. Trisha, quand elle lâcha son amie, était également très pâle sous sa peau mate. Lorsqu'elle ramassa l'œuf d'or tombé par terre, ses mains tremblaient en le tendant à Elisa. Celle-ci s'adoucit, se sentant vaguement embarrassée.

– J'imagine que ça devait être un peu flippant, vu de là-haut.

Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas venus assister la première Tâche. Son père aurait adoré le concept du dragon, ça c'était sûr, mais il aurait beaucoup moins aimé le concept de sa fille unique enfermée dans l'arène avec ce monstre. Et sa mère aurait complètement paniqué…

– Terrifiant, confirma Cédric. Oh, très spectaculaire, je t'assure. Mais le moment où le dragon a tourné la tête vers toi…

Trisha émit un drôle de bruit étranglé. Spontanément, Elisa lui prit la main. Trisha la serra, fort, et ne dit pas un mot.

Puis il y eut un vrombissement et Cédric se jeta de côté juste à temps pour éviter d'être percutée par l'Eclair de Feu de Harry, qui fila à côté d'elle, passa à travers l'entrée de l'enclos, et s'arrêta à côté de son propriétaire, juste à la bonne hauteur pour l'enfourcher. McGonagall émit un bruit qui tenait à la fois du juron et du hoquet, et Trisha avala sa salive de travers.

– Il ne va quand même pas… ?

Harry enfourcha son balai, et décolla.

Voir Harry Potter provoquer un dragon comme une mouche insolente, c'était très différent de lire ce passage dans les livres, ou de simplement _savoir_ qu'Harry triomphait de ses épreuves grâce à ses talents d'Attrapeur. Le Magyar à Pointes était immense, à la fois plus haut et plus massif que le Suédois à museau court qu'Elisa avait affronté. Et Harry n'envoyait pas une marionnette combattre à sa place, il jouait lui-même le rôle d'appât.

Elisa n'assistait jamais (ou presque) aux matchs de Quidditch, et elle n'avait jamais pu observer le talent d'Harry dans ce domaine. C'était un truc qu'elle _savait_ , et que les autres gens confirmaient, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux… Du moins, pas avant aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Gryffondor plongeait au piqué, et remontait ou virait au dernier moment : le dragon crachait des flammes qui ne le manquaient que de trente centimètres à peines. Elisa vit Harry agiter sa baguette en marmonnant quelque chose, et elle vit des reflets irisés recouvrit sa silhouette, signifiant qu'il s'était jeté le Sortilège Gèle-Flammes. Pourtant, quand un nouveau jet de feu ne le manqua que de justesse, elle hurla avec le reste de la foule. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant à voir cette petite silhouette voleter devant l'immense dragon, qui crachait des flammes et claquait des mâchoires, ou balançait sa longue queue hérissée de piques.

Un des mouvements de queue du Magyar, d'ailleurs, prit Harry par surprise, et la queue du dragon lui écorcha le genou. Pas de quoi le faire tomber de son balai, mais même à cette distance, Elisa pouvait voir le tissu déchiré et la grimace de douleur du Survivant. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait poussé un cri alarmé, et se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Pendant une horrible seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait suivi ce plan de cinglé. Et si Harry avait survécu cette épreuve dans le canon par un coup de chance ? Et s'il se faisait tuer ? Oh, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas cherché un autre plan ?!

Le Gryffondor changea de stratégie, changeant sans cesse de direction et s'approchant assez du dragon pour qu'il se sente menacé, mais en restant assez loin pour éviter les jets de flammes. Elisa sentit son estomac dégringoler en voyant à quel point Harry prenait des risques : à deux reprises, la queue du monstre le frôla de très près, et certains jets de flammes n'étaient vraiment esquivés qu'à l'ultime seconde.

– Il le provoque ! couina Hagrid.

Elisa l'entendit à peine, cramponnée à la main de Trisha. Toute l'ivresse de la victoire s'était envolée. C'était comme de regarder un funambule en train de lutter pour garde son équilibre : la catastrophe était tout près, imminente, et Elisa ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante.

Finalement, le Magyar sembla en avoir assez de voir ce moucheron lui échapper sans cesse. Harry était progressivement monté de plus en plus haut, et le dragon se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, prêt à s'envoler pour le pourchasser. En voyant ses ailes se déployer, lui donnant l'envergure d'un petit avion, Elisa se fit soudain la réflexion que cette bestiole était massive. Le Suédois à museau court avait été plus gracieux, avec son long cou de cygne et son corps allongé, et c'était ça qui lui avait permis de le plaquer au sol avec son T-Rex. Mais le Magyar avait des pattes puissantes et une stature plus compacte, et son tour de passe-passe n'aurait jamais marché avec lui…

Alors que le dragon semblait prêt à prendre son envol, Harry plongea : et avant même que le Magyar ait comprit où il était passé, le jeune Gryffondor avait piqué vers le sol, redressant son balai au dernier moment pour ne pas s'écraser et attrapant l'œuf d'or dans le même mouvement.

Elisa poussa un rugissement de victoire qui se mêla à celui de la foule. Harry était remonté en chandelle dans une accélération fulgurante, se dirigeant vers les tribunes : puis il vit Hagrid qui lui faisait de grands signes (à moins qu'il n'ait vu Elisa, Cédric et Trisha en train de sautiller en beuglant d'allégresse) et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'enclos.

Il atterrit en douceur juste devant eux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elisa réalisa qu'elle aussi, elle souriait comme une folle : toute son allégresse était revenue d'un coup, doublée de soulagement, et elle serra Harry dans ses bras d'un geste rendu maladroit par les deux œufs d'or, riant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Tu l'as fait ! répétait-elle. Tu l'as fait, Harry !

– C'était remarquable, Potter ! s'écria McGonagall (ce qui, venant qu'elle, était un compliment extraordinaire).

– Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, rajouta Burbage qui était toujours cramponnée à Hagrid tellement elle était stressée. Pour votre jambe…

Tout le monde félicitait Harry en même temps : Cédric, Trisha (qui s'excusa dans la foulée de ne pas l'avoir cru au début quand il avait affirmé ne pas avoir mis son nom dans la Coupe), Hagrid, Burbage, Elisa elle-même. Il fallut attendre que l'excitation générale soit un peu retombée pour qu'Harry, suivi par Elisa qui avait la ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, se dirige en boitant vers la tente d'infirmerie.

– Des dragons ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh d'un ton dégoûté dès qu'elle les vit. C'est un scandale !

Elle entraîna Harry à l'intérieur, et Elisa resta devant avec Cédric et Trisha. Elle secoua la tête avec amusement en entendant l'infirmière sermonner Harry pour qu'il reste assis. Elisa comprenait que le Gryffondor soit incapable de rester immobile : elle-même se sentait tellement remplie d'adrénaline qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place.

Cette journée avait été un vrai ascenseur émotionnel. D'abord l'angoisse, puis l'ivresse du combat et des sortilèges, l'ivresse de la victoire, la terreur en regardant Harry, et maintenant la totale euphorie du succès… Elisa se rendit compte qu'elle s'était remise à sourire à s'en faire mal aux joues. Elle émit un rire nerveux et, quand Trisha et Cédric se tournèrent vers elle d'un air interrogatif, elle secoua la tête avec amusement :

– Quelle journée de malade.

– Tu parles, gloussa Trisha avec une pointe d'hystérie. Des dragons, sérieusement ?

– Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien géré, non ? se défendit joyeusement Elisa.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione, qui déboulèrent devant la tente si brusquement qu'ils faillirent lui rentrer dedans. Pendant une seconde, les deux Gryffondor la fixèrent avec surprise. Ron était livide comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Quant à Hermione, elle avait sur le visage la marque de ses ongles, qu'elle avait dû s'enfoncer dans la peau sous le coup de la terreur en regardant l'affrontement avec le Magyar.

– Bravo pour ta réussite, Magister ! finit par dire Hermione d'une voix perçante.

– Ouais, bravo, rajouta Ron d'une voix étranglée.

Elisa était trop euphorique pour faire autre chose que sourire bêtement. Elle ne se sentait même pas la rancœur nécessaire pour faire la leçon à Ron, qui avait abandonné son ami. Et puis, Harry avait géré ça beaucoup mieux que dans le canon. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé tout seul, et ça l'avait aidé.

– Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Vous venez voir Harry ?

Les deux Gryffondor hochèrent la tête, et Elisa se dégagea pour leur laisser le passage. Elle réalisa après coup qu'Harry était déjà sur le seuil de la tente, fixant ses deux amis. Fixant Ron, surtout.

Cédric attrapa Elisa par un bras, Trisha par l'autre, et les entraîna un peu plus loin pour laisser au Trio d'Or un peu d'intimité. Spoutnik le MagicoGlisseur les suivit docilement, flottant toujours au-dessus du sol derrière Elisa.

– Je suis content de ne pas m'être inscrit finalement, finit par dire Cédric quand ils furent un peu plus loin. Tu as eu raison de m'en dissuader : je me serai évanoui face à un monstre pareil.

Elisa pouffa. Elle se sentait tellement légère qu'elle rigolait apparemment pour un rien, en ce moment. Trisha aussi émit un gloussement aigu, presque incontrôlable : et Cédric se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas céder lui aussi au fou-rire.

– Tu aurais fait quoi, face au dragon ? s'enquit Elisa pour faire diversion.

Elle avait l'impression d'être remplie d'énergie, de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi. C'était encore plus grisant que l'allégresse qu'elle avait ressentie après sa propre victoire, parce qu'elle avait aussi assisté à la victoire d'Harry, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus _final_. Elle se sentait… Complète. Puissante. Sereine, et ravie, et surexcitée à la fois.

– J'aurais probablement utilisé une diversion comme toi, réfléchit Cédric. Mais ce truc avec l'eau, c'est vraiment ta signature. Peut-être que j'aurais transfiguré un caillou en rôti de bœuf ?

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant cette image. Puis un silence paisible descendit sur leur trio. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait entendre Verpey qui annonçait que les juges allaient donner leurs notes, et les acclamations du public quand le jury rendit son verdict. Mais tout cela semblait très loin. La folle excitation de la journée était passée. Même si elle se sentait toujours aux anges et grisée de succès, Elisa sentait que son cœur retrouvait un rythme normal, que ses muscles cessaient d'être tendus comme s'il fallait bondir à tout instant.

Elle souffla profondément, comme si elle pouvait chasser toute sa tension résiduelle dans une seule exhalaison. Oui, c'était fini. Elle avait gagné, et tout allait bien. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle.

– Magister !

Trisha, Cédric et Elisa se tournèrent tous les trois vers Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs, qui s'avançaient vers eux. Les deux Serpentard, d'habitude plutôt posés, avaient tous les deux d'immenses sourire et les yeux brillants.

– _Jurassic Park_ ! explosa Terence avec jubilation. Oh, par le caleçon de Merlin, c'était extraordinaire ! Bon sang, Magister, la classe !

– Excusez-le, fit Adrian à la cantonade sans cesser de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'est pas très articulé en ce moment. C'est un grand fan de _Jurassic Park_.

– Un dinosaure ! couina Terence en l'ignorant. Un T-Rex ! C'était tellement génial, et ne vient pas me dire le contraire, Adrian !

Il y eut un reniflement amusé, et Tabitha les rejoignit, les yeux brillants d'une hilarité contenue :

– Ils ont hurlé non-stop pendant toute ton épreuve, Elisa. C'était très divertissant. Et, au fait, Verpey veut que tous les champions retournent dans la tente…

Tous ses amis l'assurèrent qu'ils l'attendraient dehors. Elisa entra dans la tente à peu près en même temps que Fleur et Krum. Elle adressa un sourire à la Française. Puis Harry entra, son genou et son pantalon indemnes (merci le sortilège _Reparo_ ), et les deux élèves de Poudlard échangèrent un regard complice.

– Bravo à vous _tous_ ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey en entrant dans la tente d'un pas bondissant.

Il avait l'air aussi ravi que si c'était lui qui avait arraché un œuf d'or à un dragon.

– Et maintenant, quelques petites précisions ! reprit joyeusement Verpey. Vous allez avoir largement le temps de souffler avant la deuxième Tâche, qui aura lieu le 24 février à neuf heures et demie du matin… Mais entre-temps, on va vous donner de quoi réfléchir un peu ! Si vous regardez bien les œufs d'or qui sont en votre possession, vous constaterez qu'on peut les ouvrir… Vous voyez les charnières, là ?

En effet, Elisa découvrit deux minuscules charnières, et une rainure courant sur toute la longueur de l'œuf.

– Alors écoutez bien : ces œufs contiennent une énigme que vous devez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième Tâche et comment vous y préparer. Tout est clair ? Vous êtes sûr ? Très bien, vous pouvez partir !

Ils quittèrent la tente ensemble, et retrouvèrent leurs amis rassemblés. Tracey Davies, Mandy Brocklehurst et Sue Lie semblaient être en train de sermonner Ron, même si elles prirent immédiatement l'air innocent en voyant arriver le Survivant. Leurs filleuls étaient également avec eux, formant un groupe de premières années à l'air surexcités d'être mêlés aux affaires de leurs aînés. Terence était toujours survolté, et Heather Thatcham avait rejoint le reste de ses amis Serpentard. En fait, l'immense majorité du CEM (et du Challenge, comprit Elisa en réalisant avec un coup au cœur qu'Helen était présente) semblait s'être joint à eux, et ils poussèrent une véritable ovation en voyant arriver leurs champions. Harry et Elisa n'eurent même pas le temps de protester, et se retrouvèrent entraînés par leurs amis en direction du château.

En bordure du groupe, une sorcière vêtue d'un vert criard tenta de les approcher. Elisa n'était pas tout à fait sûre de reconnaître Rita Skeeter : avec un air de jubilation, Hermione jeta un sort qui fit trébucher l'importune, et leur gigantesque troupe continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, avec des exclamations d'allégresse et de grands rires réjouis.

Elisa secoua la tête, et se laissa entraîner par l'euphorie générale. Elle-même se sentait bien trop heureuse pour casser l'ambiance. Ils avaient réussi la première Tâche : ils méritaient bien une célébration !

.

* * *

.

Uh uh uh.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Félicitation à ceux qui avaient deviné qu'Elisa utiliserai le Menti Effinxi face au dragon (même si AUCUN d'entre vous n'avais imaginé le T-Rex. Bon, j'avoue, je gardais bien me mystère xD) !

A la semaine prochaine !


	10. Le Sortilège de l'Imperium

.

Salut tout le monde ! Ah ah là j'ai passé un très bon week-end, parce que je suis allée au SKI. Bah oui, avec toutes les chutes de neige, les stations du Massif Central étaient ouvertes et même si ça ne fait que quelques pistes, ça valait le coup de faire 4h de route derrière un chasse-neige pour en profiter !

Enfin bref. Vous vous souvenez d'Ithaca Pallando, la réincarnation d'Elisa dans Star Wars ? Bah, à cause d'un certaine individu, elle a une troisième réincarnation... Dans l'univers de _Naruto_ xD Pour l'instant ce personnage (nommé Byakko) n'en est qu'à l'étape d'ébauche. Mais bon, Elisa a vraiment pas de bol. TROIS RÉINCARNATIONS BORDEL DE NOUILLES. Et que dans des univers plongés dans la guerre ! La pauvre.

Anyway... Rentrons dans le vif du sujet, à savoir le chapitre.

.

Et voilà les réponses aux reviews !

Yo **Aomine** ! Toujours la première review postée xD Oui, un T-Rex ! Tu n'étais pas tombé loi. L'incide qui donnait la solution, c'était le fait que pour son entraînement, durant l'été, Elisa regarde fréquemment Jurassic Park... Mais voilà, ce n'était pas flagrant xDDDD Sinon, oui, pour la seconde épreuve, ça sera plus facile. Et oui, Hestia a bien informé Barty. Elle lui a dit où était Voldy, elle lui a donné le noms d'autres membres de l'Ordre, et surtout quels étaient leurs faiblesses. C'ets pour ça que même si Maugrey est là, quelqu'un a pu mettre le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe...

Salut **DreamerInTheSky** ! Oui, quand j'ai écrit la tâche, je me disais : "hum... Qu'est-ce qui serai le plus Extra et Dramatique et Gryffondor ? Oh, je sais, un dino !" Et pouf ça a fait un T-Rex. Voilà. Aurélia aurait adoré, ne ment pas ! Elle adore a confrontation directe x) Sinon, ouiiii, le bal approche. Tu vas voir comment Elisa va gérer ça xD

Contente que ça t'ai plu **Kuro No Kage** ! Ah ah, t'es pas la seule à ne rien avoir vu venir. Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup, c'était épique (et terriblement Gryffondor). Dans ma tête, j'imagine souvent des scènes épiques, et après je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les écrire. Tandis que là, j'ai pu me donner à fond xDDD

Yo **IceQueen38** ! Yep, le T-Rex était un coup fourré et personne ne l'a vu venir, je suis fièèèèère. Bref x) Oui, Apollon Gamp est parfaitement suspicieux. La moitié des lecteurs se disent qu'il est trop suspicieux pour être suspect. L'autre moitié se dit qu'il est trop supicieux pour être autre chose que coupable. Mais dans les deux cas : coupable de quelle façon, par quel moyen, et qui est-il vraiment ? Personne n'a la réponse ! xD

Coucou **StElia** ! Contente que le Patronus d'Harry te plaise x) Mwahahaha, je suis fière de ce chapitre ! Oui, Sirius et Remus ne se parlent pas, ou plus beaucoup. Quinze ans ont passé depuis les beaux jours des Maraudeurs : quinze ans de profonde dépression, de rancune, de regrets. Ca laisse des traces. Remus doit marcher sur des oeufs, et Sirius doit être sur la défensive. Ils ont tellement de choses à se dire, tellement de choses qu'ils ont peur de se dire ("Comment tu as pu croire que c'était moi le traître ?!" "Comment est-ce que tu as pu être aussi stupide ?" "Tu aurais dû faire mieux !"), qu'ils vaut mieux rester silencieux. Ils sont tous les deux profondément blessés : et le problème c'est que quand on souffre, on a tendance à se défouler sur les autres pour les faire suffrir aussi. Leur relation est comme une mine prête à exploser. Un pas de travers, et... BOUM. Enfin bref ! Voilà voilà xD Aaaaah, le T-Rex ! Ca a tellement la classe. Honnêtement c'est dans mes plans depuis que j'ai vu Jurassic World (je pense que j'écrivais encore le tome 2 ou le 3 xD), parce que le combat des deux géants était épique. Et du coup, voilà, Elisa balance un T-Rex dans Poudlard, et elle se fait des centaines de fans xD Pour ce qui est d'Harry est de la romance ! Dans cet univers, Cho est hors-limite pour lui (parce qu'il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et Cédric). Mais il connaît plein d'autres filles, alors oui, il va bien y avoir de la romance x)

Hello **Aeson1234** ! Un chapitre "tout feu tou flamme"... XD Oui, la blague ets nulle mais j'ai ri. Je suis bon public. En tous les cas, merci encore ! Et j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout autant (même sans T-Rex d'eau !).

Ah ah **AndouilleEtSushi** , je t'ai fait stresser pour la Tâche ? Ce n'ets rien du tout à côté de la trouille d'Elisa ! xD Oui, Harry a eu à peu près les mêmes notes que dans le canon. Sinon, pour l'oeuf : Elisa va garder l'oeil sur Harry pour l'aider au besoin, mais pas de souci, il va se débrouiller seul x) Pour ce qui est de Matt et Remus... Oh là là j'ai la pression, tous les lecteurs veulent qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour améliorer la condition des loups-garous. Patience ! Remus est un paria, Matt vit caché, ils sont tous les deux pauvres et profondément méfiants x) Mais oui, se rencontrer va les aider dans leurs vies personnelles, et dans le futur ils aiderons la cause des loups-garous à progresser... Mais dans le futur x)

Yo **Mayoune** ! Non non, je t'assure, j'ai quasiment recopié ligne pour ligne ce qu'Harry fait dans le canon. Son talent au Quidditch et ses stratégies d'Attrapeur sont les mêmes, de toute façon x) Mais oui, ça reste un show brillant... Ce qui est le principe du tournoi, comme tu l'as dit. Le plus éblouissant emporte la mise ! Et là, c'est sans conteste Poudlard qui a triomphé xD

Salut **Alicia-Elric** ! Ah ah, oui, Elisa a un vrai problème de délégation : elle n'y pense jamais. Quand ça lui vient à l'esprit, elle se dit "mais bien sûr !" et elle organise parfaitement ça (la preuve avec Tourmaline), mais... Le plus souvent, elle n'y pense pas du tout xD Bref ! Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Remus... Ils ont quand même un lourd passif derrière eux, et beaucoup de rancune. Dans le canon, quand on les voit ensemble, ils prétendent que tout va pour le mieux lorsqu'ils sont entourés d'un public. En privé, Remus est déprimé, abattu, misérable. Sirius est agressif, en colère, hargneux. Ils marinent tous les deux dans les sentiments qu'ils ont refoulés depuis quinze ans : leurs regrets, leur colère, leur chagrin. Ils souffrent. Et quand on souffre, souvent, on dit des choses blessantes aux autres, pour qu'ils souffrent eux aussi, pour qu'ils comprennent ! Donc voilà. Sirius et Remus en ont bien conscience, et ils se parlent peu parce qu'ils n'osent pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils se parlaient à coeur ouvert. Ca finirait sans doute par une gigantesque dispute qui briserai leur amitié, et... Ils ne veulent pas ça. Ils n'ont personne d'autre.

Coucou **All-Dreamers** ! Ah, le tome 4 canon a plein de défauts. C'est le début de l'intrigue sérieuse, où Harry a besoin de soutien pour une plus grande cause : et c'est dans ce tome qu'on réalise à quel point il est seul. Comme c'est un élément du canon qu'Elisa a corrigé... Normalement, ça devrait mieux se passer x) Bref ! Tu n'imagines pas un air béat et ravi quand je lis que tu as été scotché à ta lecture =D C'est la plus grande fierté d'une auteure ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé du coup x) Voilà voilà. Pour la note sur Gwendolyn Bowman, il faudra attendre un ou deux chapitres... Je compte poster sur Tracey Davies, et ensuite on s'attaquera à Gwendolyn, Neal, puis Lester =)

Merci **Leaulau** x) Je m'étais tellement mis la pression pour écrire ce chap'... Je suis contente que le résultat final t'ai plu ! Je crois que je l'ai écrit de façon beaucoup plus "émotionnelle" que la canon, en fait : avec le stress d'Elisa, son allégresse, son euphorie, etc. Bref, aprèsavoir fini le chapitre j'étais émotionnellement drainée ! xD

Salut **BlancheEner** ! Le décompte des points est résumé dans ce chapitre, mais t'inquiète, Elisa est en têe x) Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être, avec un PUTAIN DE T-REX ?! xDDD Bref ! Pour le "bien volé" d'Elis apour la deuxième tâche, je pense que c'est assez évident, ça sera Trisha. Elle est beaucoup plus proche d'elle que de Cédric ou... de quiconque en fait x) Pour l'uniforme de Fleur : elle doit porter une jupe longue, avec un legging/pantalon/coolants épais en-dessous. C'est qu'il fait froid en Ecosse x) Arrête de faire ne fxette là-dessus x) Mais oui, lajupe ets canon (j'ai pris ce passage du livre, pas des films) donc du coup j'ai imaginé une jupe assez "traditionnelle". Et puis... Les élèves de Poudlard sont en ROBE... Alors pourquoi pas ?

Merci **Marie la Petite** ! Je suis contente de l'avoir finie (et postée), parce que c'est l'un des chapitres où je me suis le plus donné à fond. Quoique, la troisième Tâche sera pas mal aussi... x)

Hello **Letilableue** ! Oui, le stress était quasiment plus facile à écrire que l'épreuve. Bah quoi ? Ca m'arrive souvent de stresser (surtout avant un oral !). Mais ça m'arrive beaucoup moins souvent d'affronter un dragon ! xD

Coucou **Zarbi** ! Eh non, le bal n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Y a trop de trucs à dire x) Sinon, ouiiii, le T-Rex était une tellement bonne idée. Mwahahaha, j'en suis fière x)

Tout à fait **Rose-Eliade** : être moins isolé va beaucoup simplifier la vie d'Harry. Face à Voldemort, évidemment (c'ets toujours plus facile d emener une guerre quand on siat qu'on est soutenu), mais aussi face au Ministère, face au public, face aux manipulations de Dumbledore. L'isolation d'Harry est un vrai problème dans le canon... Mais dans l'univers d'EB, ça c'est un peu amélioré =)

Hello **Allan Eddem** ! Oui, la chasse de Maugrey le fait HAÏR de ses élèves. Tous sans exception x) Oui, en effet, le Patronus d'Harry est révélateur. Seulement, comme personne n'a vu le Patronus d'Isabelle, tout le monde va y voir une référence à James et Lily x) Bref ! Oui, le sortilège de Remplacement est inspiré du Kaminari No Jutsu xDDDD Mais l'utiliser pour l'oeuf aurait été trop paresseux, et pas assez spectaculaire. Elisa n'aurait donc pas eu une très bonne note... Tandis que là, elle a tout déchiré xD Sinon, pour Harry et les filles ! Non, il n'est pas rougissant et timide, parce que... Bah, les filles ne sont pas rougissantes et timides avec lui. Ce sont ses amies, un peu comme Hermione (sauf qu'il remarque un peu plus leur féminité xD). BREF ! Non, Elisa n'a pas oublié comment Harry a passé l'épreuve du lac, mais elle ne se souviens plus des détails (comme le fait que Dobby a entendu Maugrey parler de la Branchiflore et que c'est ça qui lui en a donné l'idée). Et pour ce qui est de Matt... Pour l'instant sa relation avec Remus est celle d'une connaissance cordiale. Ils sont très curieux l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, ils aiment discuter, mais il y a encore une certaine distance parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontré en personne et qu'ils sont tous les deux d'un naturel très réservé.

Merci beaucoup **Lamésis** ! Du coup j'espère que cette astuce de "comment se sortir du syndrome de la page blanche" te sera utile. C'ets la seule solution qui marche vraiment, même si bien sûr recommencer une fic, c'est frustrant (et, ironiquement, cette frustration peut pousser à arrêter ce projet...). Mais c'est un risque à prendre pour sortir d'une impasse d'écriture !

Salut **Streema** ! Oui, c'est bête qu'Harry n'ai pas vu ça. Quant à Flitwick, tu imagines bien qu'il ets tombé de sa chaise tellement il était surexcité. Pour ce qui est du Patronus d'Harry : c'est bien une référence à Isabelle (et plus précisément au fait que l'animal symbolique d'Isabelle soit le daim) xD Bref ! Pour ce qui est du bal... MWAHAHAHA. Secret. Tu verras bien. En fait je pense qu eplusieurs lecteurs l'ont vu venir déjà. Et puis, pour Sirius et Remus... Ils essaient de se parler, mais franchement, je pense qu'il y a trop de sujets douloureux entre eux. Même dans le canon, on voit qu'ils ont du mal à évoquer les sujets sérieux. Un mot de travers et c'est toute une blessure mal guérie qui se ré-ouvre ! Bref, ils marchent sur des oeufs, et à force d'éviter des sujets qui fâchent, ils n'ont plus grand chose à se dire... ET puis, il y a aussi un petit côté "fuck you". Surtout de la part de Sirius. Il n'a pas pu compter sur Remus durant toutes ses années, alors maintenant qu'il est libre, il met un point d'honneur à ne pas faire de Remus le centre de sa vie. Si son ancien ami veut regarder sa confiance, il doit le mériter ! ET Lupin essaie, vraiment : mais en même temps lui aussi a des raisons d'en vouloir à Sirius. Bref c'est une grosse bombe prête à exploser x)

Ouiiii **Elesdei** , bien vu, le prénom de Trisha me vient effectivement de FMA x) Il est cool ce nom ! Mwahahaha, je me suis bien éclatée avec le T-Rex. Sinon, pour le Chauve-Furie : la traduction française n'explique pas vraiment ce que ça fait. Le nom anglais, "Bat-Bogey Hex", est beaucoup plus explicite parce que ça se traduit littarelement comme : "crottes de nez monstrueuses transformées en chauves-souris". Et oui, ça fait exactement ce que tu penses : tes crottes de nez te sortes du nez en se transformant en chauve-souris et t'attaquent ! XDDDD

Salut **Henri Golan** ! Non, je n'ai pas encore publié ma fic sur Star Wars... Je ne sais même pas si je vais la publier tout court, d'ailleurs, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment assez à fond dans ce fandom. Mais si ça t'intéresse, je peux te l'envoyer sous format PDF ^^ Demande-la moi par MP sur facebood (sur la Salle sur Demande) ou sur le Discord du groupe !

.

Passons au personnage du jour... **Tracey Davis** ! J'étais sûre d'avoir fait sa fiche mais apparemment non, donc voilà x)

Tracey Nancy Davis est une **Sang-Mêlée** , la seule de sa classe à Serpentard. Elle a un visage volontaire entouré de longs cheveux auburn (brun-roux), des yeux noisette à l'éclat calculateur, et un sourire spontané. Durant ses premières années à Poudlard, elle a banni de son apparence tout ce qui pouvait rappeler ses origines Moldues. Cependant, elle a gagné en assurance et ose désormais afficher la mixité de ses origines dans son style.

Son père est un Sang-Pur, **Bartley Davis**. Il vient d'une famille peu ancienne, mais Sang-Pure et très digne. Il a deux sœurs, mais il est l'héritier. Ses parents ont désapprouvé son mariage avec une Née-Moldue. Bartley est journaliste, et écrivain à ses heures perdues. C'est un rêveur, un voyageur. Il est passionné et charmeur, mais inconstant, toujours distrait. Il aurait été le parfait Serdaigle… Mais il n'a pas fait sa scolarité à Poudlard mais à **Durmstrang** , à l'insistance de sa famille qui a des racines russes.

La mère de Tracey se nomme **Nancy Davis** (née Wells). Elle est Née-Moldue, ex-Gryffondor, et travaille comme Oubliator. C'est une femme travailleuse et courageuse, mais qui aime aussi rire et s'amuser, et qui est fascinée par la mode, la haute couture, les beaux bijoux. Sa famille est relativement fortunée (c'est une lignée ancienne qui possède de nombreuses terres), et Nancy est donc assez riche pour se payer des robes sublimes… Et se glisser aux cocktails et aux soirées de la haute société. C'est ainsi qu'elle a rencontré Bartley.

Nancy et Bartley ont eu un coup de foudre, se sont mariés très vite, et ont eu Tracey peu de temps après. Cependant, leur amour s'est éteint au bout de quelques années, et les sujets de disputes ne manquaient pas. Tous les deux travaillaient à plein temps, et n'étaient donc pas très disponibles. Leurs familles les poussaient à se séparer. Bref, au cours de l'année 1992, Bartley a quitté le domicile familial pour retourner chez ses parents, et une procédure de divorce a été lancée.

Les lois sorcières favorisent les Sang-Purs, et la garde de Tracey auraient donc dû être retirée à sa mère Née-Moldue. Mais Bartley comptait voyager et savait donc qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre soin de Tracey. Elle aurait été confiée à ses grands-parents paternels, qui l'auraient envoyée à Durmstrang. Nancy et lui se sont donc arrangés pour que Tracey reste en Angleterre avec sa mère. La famille Davis a également déshérité Tracey, qui est rayée de leur généalogique (ils espèrent que Bartley aura un autre enfant, un Sang-Pur cette fois). Bref, Bartley a seulement un droit de visite. Cela peine un peu Tracey, qui tient à son père, mais elle réalise qu'elle s'en tire plutôt bien. Et puis, elle a toujours préféré sa mère…

Mais revenons à Tracey.

Tracey est, au premier regard, quelqu'un de **réservé** , poli, aimable, souriant. Elle est tout à fait à l'aise en société. Après tout, même si ses parents ne sont pas des aristocrates, ils sont tous les deux fortunés, et elle a grandi relativement proche de la haute société. Tracey a donc toute l'éducation d'une petite Sang-Pure. Elle a eu les mêmes tuteurs, les mêmes leçons. Oh, elle a aussi reçu une éducation moldue (sa mère a insisté) mais ses deux parents ont privilégié ses racines sorcières. Au milieu d'un gala du Ministère, Tracey fait donc parfaitement illusion.

Mais voilà, c'est une illusion. Et pas seulement parce que Tracey est une Sang-Mêlée. Elle est une **rebelle dans l'âme**. Elle aime l'aventure, les défis, l'inconnu. Elle a un côté facétieux et adore les blagues. Elle est terrifiée par l'altitude (elle a le vertige) mais elle adore la vitesse. Elle aime le rock, et toutes les musiques qui font bouger. Elle rêve de voyager.

Tracey aime aussi les livres. Tous les livres. Elle adore apprendre de nouvelles choses, ou bien découvrir les aventures des romans de fiction. Le Choixpeau a brièvement hésité à la placer à Serdaigle pour cela. Tracey aime savoir, elle aime apprendre. Elle se tient d'ailleurs au courant de toutes les rumeurs du château (Tabitha Bainbridge est sa principale informatrice, suivie de près par Pansy Parkinson). Elle est très douée quand il s'agit de démêler le vrai du faux. Tracey est quelqu'un de futé, de subtil… et de calculateur. Elle est joyeuse et **spontanée** , oui, bien sûr : mais face à un concept, un projet, un but, Tracey ne se jette jamais dans le feu de l'action sans avoir froidement pesé le pour et le contre. Si on allie cela à son naturel aimable, son charme, et son éducation policée… Tracey serait une excellente avocate. Elle a du talent. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui a permis de s'intégrer dans le groupe de filles de Pansy Parkinson (qui, pourtant, méprise les sorciers au sang impur). Elle absorbe la moindre information comme une éponge, et l'analyse avec minutie.

Mais cela dit, l'ambition de Tracey dépasse de loin son amour du savoir. Elle a de grands rêves. Elle veut changer le monde. Elle veut devenir plus qu'une simple Sang-Mêlée, obligée de faire face au dédain des Puristes. Elle veut parvenir au sommet de l'échelle. Elle veut être la meilleure.

Pour autant Tracey n'est pas quelqu'un de froid. **Calculatrice** , réfléchie et **ambitieuse** , certes : mais elle n'est pas froide. Elle a un grand cœur, et de la compassion à revendre. Elle s'attache à toutes les causes qui visent à défendre les plus démunis. Elle n'hésite pas à tendre la main à ceux qui sont rejetés par la société. Elle fait simplement attention à ne pas le faire trop ouvertement. Elle doit faire attention à sa réputation, après tout. Elle est une Serpentard, et elle est amie avec des Puristes. C'est un gage de pouvoir au même titre qu'une incitation à la prudence. Tracey n'a pas le luxe de se rendre trop remarquable, quant elle est avec ses amies de Serpentard. Elle est davantage elle-même avec les membres du CEM, plus particulièrement le Trio d'Or. Ils s'en fichent, eux, si elle ne respecte pas l'étiquette au pied de la lettre. Avec eux, elle peut être plus désinvolte, plus expressive, et plus téméraire.

Tracey a beau être une étrangère (Sang-Mêlée, pas aristocrate mais pas issue du commun, etc.), elle est remarquablement bien entourée. Elle a des amis dans les quatre Maisons : **Millicent Bulstrode** (et le gang de Pansy Parkinson) à Serpentard, le Trio d'Or à Gryffondor, deux membres du CEM ( **Sue Li** et **Mandy Brocklehurst** ) à Serdaigle, ainsi que **Zacharias Smith** (et anciennement Sally-Anne Perks) à Poufsouffle. Elle est aussi assez proche d' **Elisabeth Bishop** , qui l'a pris sous sa protection durant sa première année.

.

Voilà voilà =)

Allez, on passe au chapitre. Pas de bal, malheureusement : ça sera dans le prochain. Mais on va évoquer un point tournant du canon...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le sortilège de l'Impérium**

 **.**

Il y eut un dîner aux allures de fête dans la Grande Salle, où quasiment personne ne s'assit à sa table : tout le monde était sur les bancs de Gryffondor, où Harry avait entraîné Elisa et où ses amis l'avaient suivie. Beaucoup de gens (quasiment tout Poudlard, en fait) la félicitèrent, ou félicitèrent le Survivant.

Fred et George faisaient grise mine : ils avaient parié sur Harry prenant la tête du Tournoi, mais c'était Elisa qui avait le meilleur score. Ensuite venait Krum et Harry à ex-æquo, puis Fleur. C'était Takashi Noda, qui avait parié sur cet ordre exact, qui avait raflé la mise.

Le dîner fut joyeux, animé, et plutôt désordonné. Puis, après le couvre-feu, il y eut une autre _fiesta_ chez les Poufsouffle. Après tout, leur championne était en tête du Tournoi ! Ça méritait bien une petite fête dans la salle commune ! D'autant plus que les jumeaux Weasley leur avait fait cadeau d'un paquet de feux d'artifices et de whisky Pur-Feu de contrebande. Trisha avait ramené de la Bièraubeurre, et plusieurs autres Poufsouffle avaient ramené plein de sucreries des cuisines. Elisa, entourée de ses amis, n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de sourire et de rigoler. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et enthousiaste, et il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait mal se passer.

– La vache, qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ! s'exclama Raashid Hussain en soupesant l'œuf d'or.

– Ne le casse pas ! s'inquiéta un élève de septième année dont Elisa ne connaissait pas le nom.

– Ce truc a survécu à un dragon, c'est pas Raashid qui va en venir à bout ! rigola Rhonda. Alors, tu as vu ce qu'il y a dedans, Magister ?

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Pas encore. Vous voulez que je l'ouvre ?

– OUAIS !

– J'AI PAS ENTENDU !

– _OUAIIII_ _ **IIIS**_ !

Hilare, Elisa tritura la rainure qui courait le long de l'œuf. Après s'être pas mal débattue (elle avait les ongles courts, et ce n'était pas pratique) elle finit par réussir à l'ouvrir.

L'œuf était creux et totalement vide, mais lorsqu'Elisa l'ouvrit, un horrible bruit aigu et assourdissant s'éleva dans la pièce. On aurait dit le mélange du grincement atroce d'une craie sur un tableau, et un hurlement suraigu de femme. Même en s'attendant à ça, Elisa faillit quand même tomber à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise, et elle referma l'œuf d'un coup sec.

– La vache ! lâcha Trisha avec incrédulité en ôtant ses mains de ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

Elisa savait qu'il s'agissait du langage des sirènes, mais elle espérait que quelqu'un creuserait cette piste afin de lui donner l'indice nécessaire. Après tout, elle pouvait difficilement justifier l'idée saugrenue d'aller écouter l'œuf dans un bain ! Aussi, elle déclara innocemment :

– Ça n'avait rien d'humain, en tous cas !

Plusieurs élèves eurent l'air pensif, et les idées commencèrent à circuler :

– Peut-être que c'est une Banshee ?

– Une chimère ?

Il y eut plusieurs suggestions, toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, mais personne ne pensa aux sirènes. Très vite, la fête reprit, et le cri de l'œuf fut oublié. Elisa et ses amis allèrent se coucher très tard, vers deux heures du matin, l'esprit en paix et toujours euphorique. La jeune championne plaça son dragon miniature sur sa table de nuit, et se promit de l'envoyer à sa mère dès demain. Ça, c'était un cadeau pour le moins exotique. Durant tous leurs voyages, les Bishop n'avaient jamais vu de dragon…

La vie reprit son cours normal.

Elisa envoya le dragon miniature à sa mère, et reçut une lettre pour le moins indignée de ses deux parents, qui avaient appris le déroulement de la première Tâche grâce à Xénophilius Lovegood (Luna lui avait tout raconté le soir même). Elle s'empressa de les rassurer par miroir. En cours, elle dut mettre les bouchées doubles en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges, où son angoisse lui avait fait prendre du retard durant les jours précédant l'épreuve. Surtout en Métamorphose, d'ailleurs : ils commençaient à étudier la Métamorphose animale, un sujet d'une grande complexité.

Elle appela Matt par miroir et lui raconta son coup d'éclat, qui impressionna beaucoup le loup-garou. Elle donna également de ses nouvelles à Gwendolyn, Madeline, et Cécile, et reçut en retour des nouvelles de Tourmaline. Elle essaya de se replonger dans ses travaux pour créer la version sorcière de la vidéo.

Randall la contacta (ainsi qu'Harry) pour obtenir une nouvelle interview. Harry accepta de dire quelques mots par miroir, mais pas de se faire interroger : en revanche Elisa fut ravie de parler de la première Tâche. Elle flottait toujours sur un nuage.

Deux jours plus tard, l'article était publié dans la _Gazette_. Les performances de Fleur et Krum étaient brièvement décrites (Randall avait apparemment fait ses recherches, et c'est ainsi qu'Elisa apprit que Krum avait utilisé un Maléfice de Conjonctivite et que Fleur avait endormi son dragon), mais l'article s'intéressait surtout au passage d'Harry et d'Elisa. Contrairement à Rita Skeeter, Randall ne cherchait pas à braquer les projecteurs sur le Survivant si celui-ci tentait de les fuir. La performance d'Harry était donc décrite en un seul paragraphe, et abondamment complimentée, mais ça n'était pas le cœur de l'article.

Elisa, quant à elle, avait droit à trois paragraphes décrivant le " _monstre de cauchemar_ " qu'elle avait " _fait apparaitre de nulle part_ " et qui avait " _terrassé d'un seul coup un dragon adulte_ ". Randall insistait lourdement sur le fait que le dragon avait été _écrasé_ au sol. L'article était un peu dramatique au goût de la jeune fille, mais pas trop mauvais.

Cela n'empêcha pas les gens de citer des passages à voix haute, exagérant le ton théâtral de Randall et accompagnant leur spectacle de grands gestes comme s'ils se pâmaient d'effroi. L'occasion de se foutre du Magister était trop belle pour qu'ils la laissent passer. Ambre Kwebena, surtout, faisaient des imitations à tomber par terre : rugissant, écarquillant les yeux pour imiter la tête d'Elisa lorsque le dragon s'était retourné vers elle, se pavanant en brandissant au-dessus de sa tête en œuf d'or imaginaire. Si Elisa ne flottait pas sur son petit nuage, elle aurait sans doute été un poil vexée…

Mais justement, elle était encore trop ravie et hébétée pour se formaliser des moqueries, alors elle levait les yeux au ciel mais ne protestait pas trop. Terence, qui était devenu un incroyable fan de dinosaures depuis qu'il avait vu _Jurassic Park_ cet été, se chargeait de défendre son honneur en s'indignant que des gens traitent de façon aussi triviale l'incroyable combat entre un dragon et un T-Rex. Cette mode passerait vite.

Bref. La routine.

Le mois de novembre prit fin presque trop vite, et ce fut le début de décembre, qui apporta avec lui du vent et de la neige fondue. Il apporta aussi avec lui une discussion qu'Elisa savait nécessaire, mais dont elle se serait bien passée… A savoir : informer Harry du lien mental entre lui et Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante.

Harry avait cependant insisté pour qu'Elisa lui fasse part de ses "découvertes". Il avait eu quelques jours pour profiter de son triomphe et de sa réconciliation avec Ron, mais à présent, il voulait des réponses. Elisa lui donna donc rendez-vous dans la salle du CEM, hors des horaires normales du club, afin d'être tranquille. Elle vint seule, mais Harry était accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était pas une surprise : ils étaient au courant de cette histoire, et de toute façon le Survivant leur aurait tout raconté à la première occasion.

– Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas en parler à la bibliothèque ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'Elisa verrouillait la porte derrière eux.

– Parce que cette histoire est beaucoup trop grave pour qu'on prenne le risque que quelqu'un l'entende, rétorqua Elisa.

Le Trio d'Or s'assit à table et Elisa prit place en face d'eux. Harry, le visage sombre, ne marquait aucun signe de surprise. Le pessimisme de la Poufsouffle en la matière, et sa réticence à en parler, lui avait sans doute permis de deviner l'essentiel.

– La douleur de ma cicatrice a bien été causée par Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tom, rectifia aussitôt Elisa.

– Tom. Alors, c'était lui ?

Elisa grimaça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'adoucir la nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment annoncer ça en douceur…

– J'ai planché dessus. J'ai farfouillé dans mes grimoires de magie de l'esprit, et j'ai même rouvert l'affreux bouquin de magie noire en hongrois enfermé à double tour dans le débarras du Cottage…

– Tu as un bouquin de magie noire ?! s'étrangla Ron.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– C'est une antiquité hongroise qui a appartenu à un seigneur vampire, ma mère l'a ramené comme souvenir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Et ce n'était pas la chose la plus dérangeante que contenait la pièce inoccupée du Cottage qui servait de débarras à objets dangereux. Outre une boîte à musique maudite, une épée qui semblait toujours humide de sang, ou une jarre scellée contenant une main de zombie, cette pièce contenait aussi plusieurs têtes réduites de Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée qui semblaient _vivantes_.

– Et pourquoi tu avais besoin de le lire, si c'est un livre de magie noire ? lâcha Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

– Parce que ce bouquin décrit parfaitement l'Avada Kedavra, contra Elisa.

– L'Ava-quoi ? répéta Harry.

Elisa le regarda fixement, se sentant soudain très stupide, et affreusement mal à l'aise. Evidemment, dans le canon, Barty parlait à sa classe des Impardonnables… Mais Maugrey ne l'avait sans doute pas fait. Ils ne suivaient probablement pas le même plan de cours…

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer ça, et lâcha d'une voix plus ou moins égale :

– Le Sortilège de la Mort. Il tue instantanément, sans douleur, sans effort. C'était un maléfice très courant durant la guerre. C'est ce sort que Jedusor a utilisé pour tenter de te tuer, et qui a rebondi sur toi.

Harry avait pâli. Ron et Hermione aussi. Elisa toussota, gênée :

– Vous voulez qu'on en reparle une autre fois ?

Le Survivant hésita, puis secoua la tête :

– Non, c'est bon. Je veux juste savoir si tu as trouvé quelque chose à propos de ma cicatrice.

Ses deux amis accueillirent le changement de sujet avec soulagement, hochant vivement la tête pour manifester leur accord. Elisa prit une grande inspiration. Elle sentait que la conversation allait être longue.

– Ok, alors en excluant la possibilité que Tom ait été près de toi à ce moment-là, je me suis basée sur l'hypothèse que ta cicatrice te connectait à lui, même à distance. C'est pour vérifier ça que j'ai dû me plonger dans ce fichu grimoire de magie noire, d'ailleurs. Mais le verdict est : oui, il est possible que l'Avada qu'il t'a envoyé ait créé une sorte de lien mental entre vous deux.

– Quoi ?! fit Harry horrifié. Tu es sûre ?!

– Tout à fait, répondit Elisa d'un ton d'excuse.

– Comment tu en es arrivée à cette conclusion ? lâcha Hermione d'un air dubitatif en sortant une plume et du papier. Tu as des références ? Pas que je doute de toi, mais enfin, si je pouvais vérifier…

Elisa pouvait difficilement lui expliquer que cette certitude lui venait du canon tel qu'elle l'avait lu dans sa vie passée. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus parler de l'Horcruxe. Cela dit, grâce au grimoire obscur stocké au Cottage, elle avait découvert des informations qui lui permettaient de rationaliser l'idée qu'un lien mental existe suite à un Sortilège Impardonnable… Et elle ne dédaignait jamais une occasion d'étaler son savoir pour éblouir la galerie.

– Tu es familière avec l'idée selon laquelle l'être humain est constitué premièrement d'une âme, deuxièmement d'un esprit, et troisièmement d'un corps ? Eh bien, les sorciers ont la même conception, sauf que la magie est au sommet de la pyramide, au-dessus de l'âme. Donc quand un sorcier lance certains sorts, cela peut affecter les trois autres éléments.

Elisa théorisait que c'était pour ça que la magie noire endommageait l'âme et l'esprit de ceux qui en abusaient : la magie noire était corrosive, alors elle ne traversait pas l'âme et l'esprit de façon aussi fluide que la magie ordinaire.

Et, sur un tout autre sujet, cette façon de voir l'être humain expliquait largement la théorie puriste. Si les Moldus n'avaient pas de magie, comment être sûr qu'ils avaient une âme ? Ou même un esprit ? Si la magie était le véritable élément d'immortalité de l'être humain, la chose la plus sacrée en lui, comment considérer les Moldus comme humains ?

– L'Avada Kedavra est un des trois sorts Impardonnables, continua Elisa. Fais des recherches là-dessus, parce que ça m'étonnerai que Maugrey ne les mentionne pas. C'est le top du top de la magie noire, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, jeter un Impardonnable ne nécessite presque aucun pouvoir, seulement la volonté de faire du mal à autrui. Mais surtout, deuxièmement, les Impardonnables affectent directement _l'âme_ de la victime. Ils peuvent laisser des répercussions physiques ou mentales, mais ça, ce ne sont que des effets secondaires.

Ron avait le teint un peu verdâtre, et Elisa le comprenait. Là, elle leur donnait un résumé assez clinique, mais… les Impardonnables, c'était des trucs assez horribles.

– Et la connexion mentale ? fit Hermione qui n'avait pas perdu de vue l'essentiel.

Elisa traça dans l'air la trajectoire sur sort, pour illustrer ses propos :

– Quand Tom a lancé l'Avada, le maléfice est parti de sa magie, a traversé son âme, son esprit et son corps : puis a traversé le corps, l'esprit, et l'âme d'Harry, avant de rebondir sur sa magie. Et là, le sort a refait le chemin inverse, a retraversé Harry, puis Tom, et c'est en revenant à la magie de Tom que le maléfice l'a pulvérisé. Vous visualisez le trajet ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un jet de magie a fait un aller-retour qui a connecté vos deux magies, en traversant vos deux êtres, dans leur totalité. Plus que ça : c'était un jet de _magie noire_ , qui est corrosive et connue pour laisser des séquelles impossibles à guérir. Ce serait complètement _inouï_ qu'il n'y ait pas une sorte de résidu, comme un écho, une résonance…

Harry avait porté la main à son front, l'air nauséeux. Dans le canon, quand est-ce qu'il apprenait l'existence du lien entre lui et Voldemort ? En cinquième année ? Elisa se demanda brièvement s'il était trop tôt pour l'en informer, puis repoussa fermement cette idée au fond de son esprit. C'était nécessaire. Laisser Harry dans le noir n'aiderait personne.

Le Survivant avait l'air sous le choc, et vaguement horrifié. Hermione avait toujours l'air un peu sceptique, mais aussi inquiète, ce qui était bon signe : elle commençait à y croire. Quant à Ron, il fixait Harry avec effroi comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se change en Voldemort dans l'instant. Elisa s'empressa de le rassurer :

– Ce n'est pas comme une possession ou… quelque chose du même genre. Je vois un peu ça comme une porte communicante. Je ne pense même pas que Tom sait que ce lien existe.

Ron n'eut pas vraiment l'air réconforté. D'un autre côté, c'était difficile de dire quoi que ce soit de positif sur le sujet…

– Et c'est ce lien qui ferait mal à ma cicatrice ? lâcha faiblement Harry.

Elisa hésita. Elle devait trouver le parfait équilibre entre donner le maximum d'information, et cacher le fait qu'elle avait accès à des connaissances complètement inexplicables. Et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas affoler Harry. Lui dire qu'il y avait un lien mental entre lui et Voldemort, d'accord : après tout, il avait des visions, et il fallait le lui expliquer. Sinon, il paniquerait, il s'imaginerait des choses, il prendrait des décisions sans avoir toutes les données. En bref, c'était pour le mieux.

Mais lui parler de l'Horcruxe ? Du fait qu'il était lié à l'âme de Voldemort, à ses émotions ? Certainement pas. Si elle le pouvait, Harry n'apprendrait ça qu'au dernier moment. Tant que son sacrifice pouvait être évité, il était inutile de lui mettre dans la tête l'idée qu'il devait se prendre un Avada pour détruire un bout d'âme de Voldy !

– Euh, en quelque sorte ? tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Le lien a toujours été inactif jusque-là. Si ta cicatrice te fait mal, d'après moi, c'est parce qu'il y a une pression exercée sur le lien.

– Il essaie de rentrer dans mon esprit ?! s'horrifia Harry.

– Ou tu es accidentellement entré dans le sien, lâcha la Poufsouffle.

A en juger par l'expression épouvantée du Survivant, c'était encore pire. Hermione avait l'air fasciné par l'idée.

– C'est possible ça ?

– Je crois, oui. Sous forme d'ectoplasme, comme lorsqu'il possédait Quirrell… Tom n'avait pas d'intégrité physique, donc pas vraiment d'esprit. Du coup, la porte entre vos deux cerveaux s'ouvrait sur un mur. Mais si maintenant, la porte peut s'ouvrir… Comme ni Harry ni Tom ne savent que la porte est là, c'est tout à fait possible qu'ils passent devant ou même qu'ils la franchissent par accident. Tu dormais, non, Harry ? Pendant le sommeil, vu que tu n'as aucune maîtrise de ton esprit, c'est tout à fait possible que tu aies inconsciemment trébuché sur ça.

Hermione semblait toujours fascinée. Ron, quant à lui, poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Mais Harry, se mordit la lèvre.

– Mais si la porte s'ouvre, maintenant… Ça veut dire que Vold… que _Tom_ a un esprit, c'est ça ? Et donc… Ce n'est plus un fantôme, comme quand il a abandonné Quirrell.

Elisa grimaça. Il n'y avait pas de bon moyen d'annoncer ça.

– Oui, ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. Cette cicatrice est liée à la magie de Tom, au cœur de son être. Attention, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et il vaut mieux que vous gardiez le secret aussi, parce que c'est le genre d'info qui peut déclencher une panique, mais… S'il peut affecter votre lien, même de manière involontaire, ça veut dire que sa magie se renforce.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la table. Hermione avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Ron était bouche bée. Harry était le seul qui ne semblait pas surpris.

– Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'il essaierait de revenir à la vie, murmura-t-il pensivement. En première année, après l'histoire de la pierre philosophale…

Elisa hocha la tête, le visage sombre. Ça y est, elle leur avait tout dit. Et elle pouvait voir les rouages de leurs cerveaux qui tournaient, les connexions qui se faisaient, et le moment où ils réalisaient…

– Oh Merlin, murmura Ron. Tu crois que c'est lui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

– Ne sois pas stupide, il n'aurait pas pu entrer à Poudlard ! protesta Hermione d'une voix qui dérailla dans les aigus.

– Pourquoi pas ? pointa raisonnablement le jeune Weasley. Il l'a déjà fait, avec Quirrell.

Harry pâlit, et Elisa s'empressa d'intervenir :

– Il doit toujours être trop faible pour ça. Même s'il a retrouvé des forces, il n'a toujours pas de corps ou d'autonomie, sinon il serait déjà en train de terroriser le pays. Mais Ron a raison sur un point : que Tom reprenne des forces au moment où Harry est entré dans le Tournoi, c'est carrément suspect.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? s'écria le Survivant avec frustration. On ne sait même pas où il est !

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis, après une hésitation :

– Dumbledore a laissé entendre que Tom s'était caché en Albanie, mais qu'il est revenu cet été en Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être que c'est l'émotion de son retour qui t'a fait mal à la cicatrice.

Les trois Gryffondor la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

– Tu _parles_ avec Dumbledore ? lâcha Hermione comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Mais tu ne l'aime pas ! s'exclama Harry.

– Je ne l'aime pas et je ne lui fait pas confiance, confirma Elisa. Mais il garde un œil sur Tom, alors de temps en temps, j'essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Sans beaucoup de succès d'ailleurs. Dumbledore est… Il n'aime pas que les choses échappent à son contrôle, et il pense que le meilleur moyen de tout contrôler, c'est de tout garder pour lui.

Elle secoua la tête, frustrée.

– Il pense qu'il est le seul à prendre de bonnes décisions, et du coup, qu'il est le seul qui est autorisé à prendre des décisions tout court ! C'est comme s'il ne comprenait pas que les gens ne sont pas des automates. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on les laisse dans le noir qu'ils arrêtent de fonctionner. Ils continuent à avoir peur, à vouloir agir, à chercher à se protéger. Les garder aveugles, ça augmente juste le risque qu'ils soient blessés, parce qu'ils ne savent pas où est le danger.

Elle poussa un soupir agacé. Puis elle réalisa que le Trio d'Or l'écoutait toujours, avec divers degrés d'ahurissement. Ron avait l'air vaguement dubitatif, comme s'il avait du mal à réconcilier cette version de Dumbledore avec le vieil homme sage que tout le monde prétendait infaillible. Harry avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose. Quant à Hermione, elle avait l'air songeuse.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit par dire Harry. On ne peut pas en parler à Dumbledore, s'il veut qu'on reste dans le noir.

– Non, confirma Elisa. Mais chercher Tom est un peu hors de notre portée en ce moment, alors je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux se concentrer sur un problème plus accessible… La connexion mentale entre toi et Tom. Le plus urgent est que tu apprennes à la refermer, parce que je n'imagine pas le cauchemar si Tom trouve cette connexion et décide de l'utiliser.

Elle posa son sac sur la table, et en retira un grimoire qu'elle avait ramené pour l'occasion : le _Guide avancé de l'Occlumancie_ , par Maxwell Barnett. Elle l'avait acheté l'année dernière, dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

– L'Occlumancie est l'art de maîtriser ton propre esprit, expliqua-t-elle en faisant glisser le livre jusqu'à Harry (et en ignorant la façon dont Hermione devait physiquement se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur le bouquin). J'utilise l'Occlumancie pour structurer mon mental, mieux organiser mes pensées… Mais ce bouquin détaille comment utiliser l'Occlumancie d'une façon plus directe, à savoir : pour empêcher des gens de rentrer dans ta tête et lire tes pensées.

– Comme Tom, lâcha Harry en ouvrant le grimoire.

– Comme Tom, confirma Elisa. Je n'ai jamais essayé de barricader mon esprit, donc je ne sais pas si ça sera dur ou pas, mais… C'est la meilleure piste que je puisse te donner.

Harry hocha la tête. Son visage avait une expression sérieuse qui lui donnait l'air plus âgé, et la Poufsouffle fut soudain prise de remords. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été moins cruel de laisser Harry profiter d'un peu de son innocence, encore quelques mois, quelques années ?

Non. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Harry n'était plus innocent, Harry n'était plus en sécurité depuis longtemps, et il le savait. Il avait déjà peur, depuis qu'il avait été entré dans le Tournoi. Ajouter des mensonges et de l'incertitude à cette peur… C'était peut-être "pour le plus grand bien", mais ce n'était ni juste, ni honnête.

– Merci, sourit faiblement Harry. Je te revaudrai ça.

– N'importe quoi ! protesta Elisa. Tu ne me dois rien. C'était ma décision de m'impliquer là-dedans. Considère ça comme la contrepartie de l'indice que tu m'as donné pour les dragons !

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa rattrapa péniblement son retard en Métamorphose, et mit les bouchées doubles en Sortilèges. Très vite, elle retrouva son ancien niveau. Elle se mit discrètement à réviser le Sortilège de Têtenbulle, en prévision de la seconde Tâche. Elle retourna au club de Sortilège, qu'elle avait laissé tomber avant la première Tâche.

Chourave annonça le Bal de Noël durant l'un de ses passages dans la salle commune, le premier week-end de décembre. Aussitôt, une intense excitation sembla s'emparer des élèves. Et Elisa réalisa soudain qu'il y avait un truc pour lequel elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée.

– Je dois ouvrir le bal.

– Je sais, c'est génial non ? s'extasia sa meilleure amie.

– Trisha. Je ne sais pas danser !

– … Maintenant que tu le dis, moi non plus…

Pas mal d'élève avaient le même souci. Elisa en parla à sa mère lors de son prochain appel par miroir, et cela fit beaucoup rigoler Isabelle. Elisa apprit à cette occasion que sa mère avait eu des leçons de danse quand elle était petite, et que c'était traditionnel chez les Sang-Purs. La jeune fille fut un poil déçu que sa mère n'ait pas pensé à perpétuer les traditions des Bletchley chez eux. Ça aurait été sacrément utile.

– Comment va le petit dragon, au fait ? se souvint Elisa à la fin de l'appel. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

Isabelle sourit avec amusement :

– Oh, tiens, c'est marrant que tu en parles. Non, je ne l'ai pas nommé, je pense que c'est à toi de le faire, c'est ton dragon après tout. Mais… J'ai un peu expérimenté sur lui.

– Quoi ?! Maman !

– Rien de grave ! la rassura précipitamment Isabelle. Mais à l'origine, le dragon est une statuette enchantée, pas un véritable animal. Il commençait à perdre de l'énergie, alors j'ai utilisé une combinaison de runes pour qu'il absorbe la magie ambiante, et que ça prolonge sa vie.

– C'est possible ? s'étonna Elisa.

– Je n'y suis pas arrivée tout de suite, avoua sa mère. A mon premier essai, il s'est mis à gonfler comme un ballon parce qu'il absorbait trop de magie d'un coup ! J'ai corrigé mon erreur en catastrophe en rajoutant un sigil de régulation, mais… Ne t'étonne pas s'il est un peu plus gros qu'une souris, maintenant. Il est davantage au format d'un cochon d'Inde désormais.

Elisa renifla avec amusement. C'était bon de savoir que son côté bricoleur venait de sa mère… Tout comme ses métaphores pourries !

Cela dit, le problème d'Elisa n'était guère résolu. Elle demanda à Adrian de lui apprendre quelques pas de danse, et tous les Poufsouffle reçurent une courte leçon de la part de Chourave, mais… Au final, la jeune fille n'avait pas appris grand-chose… Mis à part qu'elle aurait besoin d'un partenaire qui sache danser.

Et voilà que se posait le second problème : qui inviter ?

– Si je vais avec quelqu'un au bal, il va sans doute s'attendre à ce qu'on sorte ensemble, ou du moins à ce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ! gémit-elle à l'adresse de Cédric et Trisha un peu plus tard. Et si quelqu'un m'invite et que j'accepte, ça veut dire qu'il a sans doute des sentiments et qu'il pense que je suis d'accord avec ça !

– Et… tu ne serais pas d'accord avec ça ? fit lentement Trisha qui essayait de suivre.

– Absolument pas ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt romantique pour quiconque.

– Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui te plaît au moins un peu ? insista Trisha.

– Sur le plan esthétique ou intellectuel ? Oui, sans doute. Mais pas de manière romantique !

– Ça viendra, l'assura Trisha. Tu finiras par trouver le prince charmant !

Elisa plissa les yeux. Les sorciers, comme les Moldus (on était quand même seulement en 1994), semblaient penser qu'être hétérosexuel était le modèle « par défaut ». Fred et George étaient tombés des nues quand Heather avait annoncé être lesbienne deux ans plus tôt, et Trisha ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'Elisa puisse être gay. Ou bisexuelle. Ou pansexuelle, ou asexuelle. D'ailleurs, est-ce que les sorciers connaissaient ces termes ?

Elisa renonça. Dans cette vie comme dans la précédente, elle n'avait pas l'intention de transformer l'annonce de son absence d'attraction (pour les hommes comme pour les femmes) en une leçon sur l'asexualité, et sur la validité de ce qu'elle ressentait ou non. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de dire :

– Je vivrai aussi pleinement ma vie sans prince charmant, merci. Et toi, Trisha ? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui te plaît au moins un peu ?

Son amie rougit violemment sous son hâle.

– Euh… J'ai toujours trouvé que Lee Jordan était marrant. Et puis, Raashid est mignon… Mais on s'en fiche ! Et toi, Cédric ?

Leur ami cligna des yeux, brusquement arraché à sa rêverie, et détacha son regard de Cho Chang (qui faisait ses devoirs à une table de la bibliothèque pas très loin de la leur).

– Hum ? Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention…

Elisa et Trisha échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était une question à laquelle elles avaient déjà la réponse !

Plusieurs garçons demandèrent à Elisa de l'accompagner, à son grand embarras. A chaque fois, elle refusait avec le plus de tact possible, en essayant de ne pas bafouiller lamentablement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui choisir comme cavalier. En fait, il faudrait que ce soit elle qui fasse sa demande à cette personne, et en insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'elle voulait seulement y aller comme amis. Mais… A qui demander ça ?

Raashid était hors de question, si Trisha avait des vues sur lui. Takashi ? Peut-être, mais le jeune Japonais était quelqu'un d'assez traditionnel, et il risquait de ne pas comprendre. Fred ou George ? Pas question d'avoir un cavalier qu'elle confondrait constamment avec un autre ! Aaron Woodbridge alors ? Non : il était gentil, mais ça aurait été cruel de lui demander ça alors qu'il se remettait d'une rupture amoureuse. Même chose pour Tabitha, du coup. Heather ? Là non plus, Elisa ne voulait pas la mener en bateau. Adrian alors ? Ou Terence ?

Elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sonde le terrain auprès des Serpentard durant leur prochain cours de Sortilèges. Elle apprit alors avec beaucoup d'embarras que les deux garçons allaient au bal ensemble. Apparemment, ils étaient en couple depuis presque un an (ils essayaient d'être discrets), et elle n'avait rien remarqué. Oooups.

M'enfin. Ça expliquait tout un tas de chose. Comme le fait que leurs parents désapprouvent tellement leur amitié, ou bien qu'ils se retrouvent souvent tous les deux durant l'été pour se balader en ville… Wow, en fait, avec du recul, elle n'en revenait pas de n'avoir rien vu. Elle était vraiment super-aveugle quand il s'agissait de relations amoureuses !

Mais bref. Passons.

Avec l'annonce du bal imminent, Elisa en profita pour faire fructifier ses affaires. Elle vendit la robe de soirée trop petite qu'elle avait, et se fit un joli pactole en offrant les services de son elfe Tilly pour raccommoder ou retailler les robes de soirées de certains élèves. Ron faisait partie de ces clients, même s'il la paya en chocolats faits maison plutôt qu'en Gallions. Elisa vendit aussi cinq autres MagicoGlisseurs, et s'inquiéta de la diminution de son stock…

Durant la deuxième semaine de décembre, le froid s'intensifia. Aucune neige à l'horizon, mais de la glace et du verglas partout. Les cours de Défense de Maugrey étaient devenus particulièrement éprouvant, avec ce mauvais temps. Oh, s'il s'était agi uniquement d'apprendre des sorts, ils s'en seraient sortis ! La classe d'Elisa avait appris le Sortilège de Désillusion, le Charme de Discrétion (qui poussait les gens à ne pas faire attention à vous), le sort de Bulle de Silence, le Sortilège du Ventriloque, et le Charme de d'Efface-Traces. Mais dans les cours de Maugrey, on se mettait en _situation réelle_. On se faisait poursuivre par un ennemi qui vous tirait dessus, et il fallait ramper, se cacher, attendre… au milieu de la forêt humide et glacée ! Alors les élèves avaient surtout appris à utiliser le terrain à leur avantage : grimper aux arbres, se cacher sous les buissons, tendre des embuscades… Et essayer de ne pas mourir de froid durant ces "parties de chasse".

Point de détail : Elisa faisait une assez mauvaise chasseuse, manquant les indices évidents, mais elle faisait une très bonne proie, tendant d'excellentes embuscades et couvrant parfaitement ses traces. C'était quelque chose qui la vexait beaucoup, parce qu'être chassée l'angoissait affreusement, tandis qu'elle trouvait ça grisant d'être dans le rôle du prédateur.

Les cours de Maugrey étaient donc toujours assez déplaisants pour elle.

Bref. La dernière semaine avant les vacances, lorsque Maugrey annonça que le cours du jour serait consacré à une leçon théorique, toute la classe s'affaissa de soulagement. Et Elisa aussi ! Elle avait appris son Sortilège de Réchauffage à tous les Poufsouffle, mais quand on passait deux heures à galoper dans les bois et qu'on finissait couvert de boue glacée et de neige fondue, ça n'était pas très efficace.

– Ne faites pas cette tête ravie ! rugit Maugrey. Les leçons reprendront comme d'habitude dès la rentrée en janvier. Vous avez droit à cette pause uniquement parce que je m'apprête à donner une leçon très difficile à toute l'école, et que Dumbledore a insisté pour que ça ait lieu avant les vacances pour que vous ayez ensuite le temps de vous en remettre !

– Quelle leçon difficile ? s'enquit Rhonda avec avidité.

Par solidarité avec Helen, Rhonda considérait que Maugrey était un barbare qui n'y connaissait rien à l'art du duel. Mais contrairement à sa meilleure amie de Serdaigle, Rhonda respectait Maugrey, et adorait les défis qu'il posait à leur classe.

– Les Impardonnables, lâcha Maugrey d'un ton sinistre.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la classe. Elisa se crispa. Maugrey commença à arpenter la classe, sa jambe de bois tapant à chaque fois un coup sourd contre le sol de pierre, et son œil magique sautant d'un élève à l'autre.

– Les Impardonnables sont parmi les formes de magie les plus noires qui existent. Ils sont également les plus facile à utiliser, et ceux auxquels vous risquez le plus d'être confrontés ! Ce type de sort ne demande pas beaucoup de _pouvoir_ , juste de la _volonté_. Utiliser ces sortilèges nécessite d'avoir une fracture dans son âme, d'avoir déjà goûté aux ténèbres. Les Impardonnables nécessitent de vouloir faire souffrir autrui, et sont la preuve indiscutable d'une âme corrompue. C'est pour cela que l'usage d'un impardonnable sur un autre être humain est un ticket direct pour Azkaban !

Maugrey était arrivé devant le tableau noir, et il fit volte-face avant de scruter les élèves avec attention.

– Qui peut me citer le premier Impardonnable ?

Il y eut un silence. Puis Cédric leva la main, lentement :

– … L'Impérium ?

Maugrey hocha la tête, puis sorti de son bureau un gros bocal de verre contenant trois araignées. Elisa senti son cœur dégringoler dans sa poitrine en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Dans le canon, Barty avait donc bien suivit le programme que Maugrey avait prévu… Peut-être l'avait-il même interrogé tout au long de l'année, afin de suivre à la lettre ce qui était prévu pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore.

Dans le canon, Elisa se rappelait que les Impardonnables étaient la première leçon de Maugrey. Ici, l'ex-Auror avait attendu les vacances de Noël, soi-disant à la demande de Dumbledore. La Poufsouffle réalisa qu'en réalité, le vrai Maugrey était tout simplement plus sensible que Barty. Il confrontait quand même les élèves à la dure réalité, mais il faisait attention à ce qu'ils aient le temps de s'en remettre après.

Elisa revint au moment présent, réalisant avec un sursaut qu'elle avait manqué le début de la démonstration :

– … peut être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment ! disait Maugrey en faisant danser son araignée sur la table. Mais tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Il faut une vraie force de volonté. La meilleure défense, c'est de s'arranger pour ne pas être une victime en premier lieu. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Tout le monde sursauta. Maugrey remit l'araignée dans son bocal, et en prit une autre. Celle-ci tenta de s'enfuir, mais l'ex-Auror l'immobilisa d'un mouvement de baguette.

– Qui peut me citer le deuxième Impardonnable ?

Cette fois, à la surprise générale, ce fut Tamsin Applebee (d'habitude toujours silencieuse) qui leva la main.

– Le Doloris.

Maugrey posa sur elle un regard perçant, pendant quelques instants, puis fixa l'araignée et l'agrandit d'un petit coup de baguette. Elisa devina ce qu'il allait faire avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

– _Endoloris_ !

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent sous son corps, et elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horrible convulsions et se balançait de tous les côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas émettre le moindre son mais Elisa était sûre que, si elle avait possédé des cordes vocales, elle aurait poussé d'horribles hurlements.

Maugrey tint sa baguette immobile pendant moins de dix secondes. Puis il relâcha le sort, et rendit à l'araignée sa taille normale. Dans la classe, il semblait que plus personne ne respirait.

– Comme l'Impérium, ce sort aussi a été très utilisé à une certaine époque, lâcha Maugrey en remettant l'araignée dans son bocal. Je ne peux pas vous apprendre à échapper à la douleur qu'il provoque, pour la bonne raison que c'est impossible. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'atténuer, aucun moyen d'y échapper. Le Doloris est le plus cruel des trois Impardonnables… Plus cruel encore que le troisième, qui est supposément le pire. Qui peut me le citer ?

Elisa leva la main en première. Ses camarades semblaient toujours un peu sous le choc de la petite démonstration de Maugrey. L'œil magique de l'ex-Auror se posa sur la jeune Bishop, lui donnant la parole, et elle déglutit.

– L'Avada Kedavra.

– Le sortilège de la mort, acquiesça Maugrey. Il traverse tous les sortilèges défensifs, et il est impossible à contrer. A ce jour, il n'y a qu'un seul survivant, et vous le croiserez sans doute ce soir au dîner.

Il posa la dernière araignée sur le bureau, et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elisa eut envie de fermer les yeux. Elle les garda grands ouverts.

– _Avada Kedavra_ !

Il y eut un flash de lumière vert, et l'araignée roula sur le dos. Indemne, mais morte. Aussi simplement que ça.

Elisa arracha son regard au cadavre de l'araignée, et regarda autour d'elle. Rhonda était blême, serrant les poings. Tamsin avait le visage aussi impavide que s'il avait été sculpté dans la pierre. Le visage de Fred et George était totalement dénué d'expression. Trinity Lynn, la Préfète des Gryffondor, avait baissé les yeux et ses épaules tremblaient.

Elisa réalisa soudain que chacun, dans cette pièce, connaissait quelqu'un qui avait souffert d'un de ses trois sortilèges. Ils avaient tous perdu un parent, un oncle ou une tante, ou un frère… Ou bien le frère d'un ami, le parent d'un ami. La guerre était récente pour eux, ils l'avaient vécue dans leur petite enfance. C'était assez proche pour qu'ils se souviennent des morts.

– Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous montre ça, lâcha Maugrey. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous inflige ça, sans crier gare ? Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Vous devez mesurer ce que signifie le pire, et vous devez comprendre à quel point il est important de l'éviter. Ne vous mettez jamais, _jamais_ , dans une situation où vous aurez à subir l'un de ces sorts. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Tout le monde sursauta à nouveau. L'œil magique de Maugrey roula dans son orbite :

– Allez, sortez vos plumes. Il y a davantage à savoir sur les Impardonnables que leurs incantations…

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à prendre des notes sur les Impardonnables, et personne n'osa dire un mot. Maugrey leur donna des exemples de gens qui avaient agis sous l'Impérium, et de gens qui avaient lutté contre lui. Il évoqua des gens qui avaient subis le Doloris, et des séquelles qu'il laissait. Il leur parla de l'Avada, et de l'absence de marques sur les corps qu'on retrouvait après le passage des Mangemorts. C'était une leçon d'Histoire autant qu'un cours de sortilèges et, malgré son malaise face au sujet, la Poufsouffle s'efforça d'absorber la moindre bribe de connaissance.

Ce genre de savoir lui serait peut-être bientôt utile.

 **oOoOoOo**

En interrogeant les autres classes, Elisa apprit que Maugrey avait tenu parole : tous les élèves subissaient au moins une leçon sur les Impardonnables. Les premières et deuxièmes années avaient droit à de simple explications, et prenait des notes. A partir de la troisième année, les élèves avaient droit à une démonstration. Et à partir de la quatrième année, Maugrey promettait aux adolescents de leur apprendre à résister à l'Impérium durant le cours suivant.

Les élèves réagissaient plus ou moins bien à la leçon. Les plus jeunes en discutaient comme d'un spectacle, parce qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de la guerre. Mais les élèves de sixième et de septième année étaient plus lugubres. Quand un gamin de troisième année mima une araignée qui se convulsait à la table des Serdaigle, cela faillit se terminer en pugilat.

Elisa attendait la leçon de "résistance à l'Impérium" avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Cette leçon aurait lieu à leur cours suivant, un vendredi, et le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances. Des vacances qui s'annonçaient animées, d'ailleurs. Un monde fou avait décidé de rester au château pour Noël, afin de ne pas manquer le bal. Elisa avait demandé à Chourave si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, et ne revenir que pour le bal, mais sa directrice de Maison lui avait expliqué que c'était impossible. Les champions devaient rester toute l'année à l'école. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elisa n'allait pas être capable de fêter Noël au Cottage des Erables avec ses deux parents. Autant dire que plus la semaine progressait, et plus la jeune fille se sentait déprimée.

D'autant plus que des gens continuaient de l'inviter au bal, et qu'Elisa commençait à être à court d'excuses polies.

– Toujours pas de cavalier ? fit Takashi avec amusement après leur séance du CEM.

Diego Peretti, un Serpentard d'un an de moins qu'elle, avait tenté de profiter de l'occasion pour l'inviter. Elisa avait décliné, très mal-à-l'aise. Elle lança un regard agacé à son ami japonais :

– Je ne veux pas d'un cavalier qui se fasse des illusions. Si j'y vais avec quelqu'un, ça sera en tant qu'ami, et uniquement parce que je suis obligée d'ouvrir la danse.

– Tu es dure ! s'amusa Takashi. Mais bon, au moins tu es honnête et tu ne mène pas ces pauvres garçons en bateau…

– Et toi ? fit Elisa pour changer de sujet. Tu as une cavalière ?

– Katie Bell, sourit Takashi en rougissant un peu. Je lui ai demandé ce matin. Tu devrais te dépêcher de choisir, ou bien tout le monde sera pris.

Elisa grogna et abattit sa tête sur son bureau, pour le plus grand amusement de Trisha qui était en train de ranger les documents (portant sur la physique, plus précisément sur les protons, les neutrons et les électrons) qu'ils avaient étudiés durant cette leçon. Elle releva le cou, maussade, et croisa le regard compatissant du Survivant.

– Et toi Harry ? lança-t-elle. Tu dois ouvrir le bal toi aussi !

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit largement, même si ses joues devinrent cramoisies :

– J'ai déjà une cavalière.

Sue Li et Mandy Brocklehurst, derrière lui, gloussèrent légèrement. Elisa remarqua que Tracey Davies ne gloussait pas, mais qu'elle avait rosit. Elle et Harry échangèrent même un regard complice, avant de rougir de plus belle.

Ooooooh. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus, celle-là !

– Félicitations, sourit la Poufsouffle. Fait attention à ce que ta robe de soirée et la sienne soient assortis, imagine le désastre si vos tenues jurent ensemble.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Harry et Tracey échangèrent un regard affolé, confirmant ses soupçons. Ainsi, la petite Serpentard de Sang-Mêlé avait invité le Survivant ! A moins qu'elle n'ait été invitée par le Survivant… ? Non, aucune chance. Harry était trop timide. Enfin bref ! Ils y allaient ensemble ! C'était surprenant, mais pas tant que ça. Après tout, Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, et ce depuis la première année. Ils étaient amis. Et Tracey, en digne Serpentard, savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait…

Elisa posa ensuite quelques questions innocentes à ses divers amis, curieuse de savoir qui allait au bal avec qui. Adrian et Terence y allaient ensemble. Tabitha n'avait pas de cavalier (et Aaron, son ex-petit-ami, non plus). Heather comptait y aller avec un garçon de Beauxbâtons : apparemment, elle n'était pas prête à faire son _coming out_ devant toute l'école. Cédric y allait avec Cho, évidemment. Le Trio Coloré y allait ensemble, tous les trois ! Hermione refusait de révéler le nom de son partenaire (c'était sans doute Krum). Ron avait été forcé par sa petite sœur à inviter Sun-Min Jeong. Hestia Carrow la rebelle avait été invitée par Seamus Finnigan, et la sage Flora avait demandé à Blaise Zabini d'être son cavalier. Ginny Weasley avait convaincu Neville Londubat de l'accompagner.

– Je n'ai pas encore de cavalière, l'informa Drago d'un air indifférent quand elle l'interrogea. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, complètement prise au dépourvu, puis plissa les yeux. Ça sentait l'embrouille…

– Pas avec cette attitude, non.

– Dommage ! soupira le Serpentard dont les yeux étincelaient d'un amusement moqueur. Mère sera très déçue. Elle est convaincue que tu es un très bon investissement.

Elisa frissonna des pieds à la tête, et changea hâtivement de sujet. Être l'objet de l'intérêt de Narcissa Malefoy (même si elle était désormais Narcissa Black) n'était pas très rassurant. Au moins, Drago prenait ça avec humour… Heureusement que Nymphadora Tonks avait une bonne influence sur lui.

La semaine passa. Inévitablement, vint le jour de la leçon sur le sortilège de l'Impérium. Plus précisément, le jour de la leçon où ils allaient apprendre à y résister. Elisa avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant à ce cours. Aussi, lorsque Maugrey leur annonça qu'il allait les soumettre l'un après l'autre au maléfice, elle recula discrètement tout au fond de la foule, se cachant derrière la haute stature de Gabriel Tate et de Raashid Hussain.

Maugrey appela les élèves les uns après les autres, et leur lança l'Impérium. Elisa, depuis le fond de la classe, observa avec un puissant sentiment de malaise ses camardes qui se mettaient à faire les choses les plus inattendues. Fred Weasley leur récita un sonnet. Rhonda Flatbury imita un écureuil. Cédric exécuta d'incroyables figures de gymnastiques. Angelina Johnson sauta sur les tables. Heidi Macavoy imita un hibou, hululant et battant des ailes.

A la surprise générale, Trisha fut complimentée pour avoir partiellement résisté au sort. Elle avait exécuté plusieurs sautillements maladroits, alors que Maugrey lui avait apparemment ordonné de sauter sur place assez haut pour toucher le plafond. Elisa applaudit comme tout le monde, mais même cette preuve qu'il était possible de résister au sort ne lui permit pas de se défaire de son appréhension.

– Bishop, grogna Maugrey. A ton tour. _Impero_ !

Aussitôt Elisa senti tous ses soucis disparaître, remplacés par une sorte d'euphorie sereine. Elle était complètement détendue, tout allait bien, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. C'était extraordinaire. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Tous ses plans, toutes les inquiétudes qui tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête depuis dix-sept ans… Tout ça s'était envolé comme une volute de fumée, dissipée d'un seul souffle. C'était merveilleux.

Dans un coin de sa tête, un étrange sentiment de malaise apparu.

Elle n'y fit pas attention : elle était trop détendue, trop sereine, pour laisser cela la troubler. C'était si paisible. Dans son cerveau vide, elle entendit la voix de Maugrey. _Rugis comme un dragon… Rugis comme un dragon…_

Obéissante, Elisa ouvrit la bouche. Le sentiment d'alarme s'accentua. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement dérangée par cette gêne persistante.

 _Rugis comme un dragon_ , insistait la voix de Maugrey.

Le sentiment d'alarme devint perçant, urgent. Comme une lumière qui se diffusait sur une zone d'ombre, il rappela à Elisa son Occlumancie, qu'elle utilisait pour compartimenter son esprit et affûter ses souvenirs, et brusquement la Poufsouffle réalisa ce qui se passait, réalisa qu'elle était sous le contrôle d'un autre, que _ce n'était pas elle_ qui agissait, _exactement comme avec le journal de Tom…_

 _Rugit comme un dragon_ , ordonna la voix de Maugrey : et Elisa avait beau savoir que c'était mal, que c'était malsain, que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui la contrôlait et que ça la _révulsait_ jusqu'à la moelle… Elle rugit.

Elle avait envie de vomir, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses muscles et elle se sentait _souillée_ , mais elle aurait été incapable de s'opposer à cette voix même si ça vie en dépendait

Maugrey leva le sort, et la jeune fille s'écroula par terre. Ses jambes avaient lâché sous elle : prise par surprise, elle se rattrapa maladroitement à une table. Cédric, son ami le plus proche, se précipita pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Maugrey, lui, posa sur elle un regard pensif :

– Hum. Tu savais ce qui se passait. Tu es Occlumens ?

Interloquée, Elisa hocha la tête, trop surprise pour nier.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Maugrey d'un ton bourru. Les Occlumens réalisent mieux les limites de leur conscience que les autres gens. Ils sont tout aussi affecté que n'importe quel sorcier, mais _réalisent_ qu'il y une violation de leur esprit. Il paraît que c'est une expérience déplaisante.

– Déplaisante, répéta faiblement Elisa. Oui, on peut dire ça.

Sentir son corps qui échappait à sa volonté, son esprit incapable de réagir… Elle en frissonna d'horreur rétrospectivement.

Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir un truc cool, comme la capacité d'Harry à résister à l'Impérium ? Pourquoi son truc à elle, c'était d'être complètement révulsée par le contact de ce sort qui induisait la béatitude chez tous les autres ? Elle avait juste droit à un supplément d'épouvante ?! C'était injuste !

– Mais tu as peut-être une chance de contrer le sort, fit Maugrey en l'observant d'un air calculateur. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir un Occlumens à l'œuvre, c'est l'occasion d'essayer.

Il relança le sort sur Trisha jusqu'à ce que celle-ci réussisse à totalement résister à l'Impérium : mais il fit également la même chose pour Elisa, encore et encore. A chaque fois, la Poufsouffle était impuissante à résister au maléfice.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas !_ hurlait le sentiment d'alarme dans sa tête, une peur animale si puissante désormais qu'elle occultait tout le reste. _Mauvais, mauvais, il faut fuir, il faut se battre, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, lâche-moi, LÂCHE-MOI !_

Mais c'était comme de hurler dans le vide. Elisa devenait spectatrice, impuissante, tandis que son corps échappait complètement à sa volonté. Elle devenait la marionnette de Maugrey, sautait sur les tables ou dansait au milieu de la classe, incapable d'obéir à la panique viscérale qui lui hurlait de s'échapper de ce cauchemar. Quand la leçon prit fin et qu'Elisa fut autorisée à quitter la pièce, trébuchant dans le couloir presque en courant, elle était trempée de sueur et se sentait presque physiquement malade.

Pas une seule fois elle n'avait réussi à résister à l'Impérium.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas être jalouse quand Harry lui annonça que, malgré le léger malaise que lui avait causé le sort, il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. En revanche, elle se sentit pleine de compassion pour Drago Malefoy, qui avait le teint verdâtre en sortant du cours de Défense. Après son aventure avec le journal de Jedusor, il avait sans doute tenté lui aussi d'apprendre l'Occlumancie…

– Peut-être que Tonks aura un bon conseil, lui dit-elle en se forçant à avoir l'air nonchalant. Elle est Auror, elle connait Maugrey, non ?

Le Serpentard blond lui lança un regard mauvais. Apparemment, cette leçon l'avait mis de sale humeur. Cela dit, comme les Gryffondor étaient toujours là, et qu'Elisa était accompagnée par Cédric et Trisha, Drago ravala la réplique acide qu'il semblait vouloir lui cracher à la figure, et se contenta de grimacer :

– Il était son mentor. Je me demande comment elle a pu lui survivre.

– On parle de _Tonks_ , renifla Elisa avec amusement. La question est plutôt de savoir comment _Maugrey_ a pu lui survivre.

Malefoy esquissa un vague sourire, distrait de son malaise suite à la leçon de Maugrey. Comme c'était le but recherché, Elisa s'estima satisfaite.

Elle ne discutait pas souvent avec Drago Malefoy. Ils se saluaient, ils étaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, et cela suffisait. Grâce à sa relation cordiale avec le jeune Malefoy, et à son amitié avec la bande d'Adrian Pucey, Elisa avait assez de Serpentard de son côté pour que même les brutes comme Warrington la laisse en paix. Les Serpentard évitaient toujours d'agir de manière désunie. Elisa avait la protection de deux figures importantes de la Maison : ça lui donnait l'immunité, point final, et aucun Serpentard n'irait à l'encontre de cette règle tacite. Et en plus, depuis qu'elle était une championne du Tournoi, plus aucun Puriste ne lui cherchait des noises !

C'était quand même bien pratique.

Puis ce fut les vacances, et l'horreur de la leçon sur les Impardonnables s'effaça de l'esprit des élèves. Ils avaient tous autre chose à penser ! Le Bal de Noël approchait à grands pas, et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalier (ou de cavalière) commençaient doucement à paniquer. Trisha, surtout, flippait complètement. Elisa prit sur elle d'aller demander aux jumeaux Weasley si Lee Jordan avait déjà une cavalière, puis poussa littéralement sa meilleure amie dans les bras du Gryffondor. Ça manquait de tact, mais au moins le problème était résolu.

Elisa aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'inquiéter du Bal, comme tout le monde. Ses soucis à elle étaient un peu plus… épineux.

La leçon sur l'Impérium lui avait fait repenser au journal. A Tom Jedusor. Elle réalisa avec une certaine surprise que ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus pensée à lui, à son emprise sur son esprit. Est-ce que ses exercices d'Occlumancie l'avaient débarrassée de son influence ?

Non, ça aurait été trop beau. Grâce à son Occlumancie, elle avait bâti des portes dans son esprit pour les claquer sur la voix de Tom et refouler son influence. Elle avait structuré ses pensées afin de ne plus se perdre dans un tourbillon d'émotions désordonnées, afin d'y voir plus clair. Elle avait organisé ses souvenirs, pour séparer ce qui venait d'elle et ce qui venait de sa vie passée, mais aussi ce qui venait de sa vie sous l'influence du journal. Elle avait fait le ménage, en quelques sortes : mais on ne se débarrassait pas de l'influence de Voldemort aussi aisément qu'on changeait la tapisserie d'une maison. C'était un changement dans la structure même de son esprit, dans l'architecture même de son cerveau.

Avec la clarté de pensée que lui donnait l'Occlumancie, Elisa pouvait comparer qui elle était _avant_ , et qui elle était _après_. Elle savait qu'elle était devenue plus dure, plus inflexible. Elle savait qu'elle rechignait moins à la violence, qu'elle envisageait l'avenir de façon plus froide. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était devenue plus passionnée par le combat, plus exaltée par le défi, et plus avide de gloire. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour faire la paix avec cela : mais sa passion pour le duel, son talent au Challenge, sa soif de victoire… Elle ne les avait jamais ressenties avant d'être possédée par le journal. C'était des sentiments qui appartenaient à Tom… Ou du moins des sentiments qui existaient chez elle à l'état latent, presque inexistant, et que Tom avait fait croître jusqu'à leur donner une part importante dans sa personnalité.

Elisa savait tout ça. Rationnellement, elle pouvait le contempler, le visualiser, le _comprendre_.

En parler, par contre, lui donnait des sueurs froides et faisait s'affoler son cœur comme celui d'un lapin pris au piège. Peut-être qu'un jour elle surmonterait ça : mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. L'influence de Tom Jedusor sur elle… C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'échapperait jamais.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, quand elle repensait à cette époque où elle écrivait dans le journal, le premier sentiment qui lui venait était celui du regret, de la _nostalgie_. Ensuite, bien sûr, elle se sentait dégoûtée, furieuse, paniqué. Mais toujours, quand elle repensait à ses conversations acte Tom, à son aide avec l'invention des montres digitales, à la passion avec laquelle il l'aidait à inventer des sortilèges… La première chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était l'absence. Il lui _manquait_.

Elle évitait d'y penser, pour ne pas contempler la force de ce sentiment : comme un précipice dont elle aurait peur de sonder la profondeur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si ce n'était qu'une nostalgie superficielle, ou si elle ressentait quelque chose comme du _deuil_. Elle ne voulait pas savoir à quel point Tom avait été proche d'elle, pour que sa trahison lui fasse aussi mal, pour que son absence lui fasse tant de peine. Tom Jedusor était Voldemort, il était un _ennemi_. Il voulait tuer Harry. Le journal de Tom avait disparu, et avec lui avait disparu l'ami d'Elisa : mais Harry était encore bien vivant, et c'était lui qu'elle devait protéger.

Alors non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. De toute façon, penser à Tom ne réussissait qu'à lui serrer la gorge et à la déprimer. Il lui manquait… Et elle ne savait même pas s'il avait été réel. Est-ce que Tom Jedusor qui avait été son complice et son ami n'avait été que mensonge ? Est-ce que c'était une fable, créée par Voldemort pour gagner sa confiance et la manipuler ? Ou était-ce vraiment une facette de Voldemort ?

Est-ce que son ami n'avait jamais existé, créé de toutes pièces par l'Horcruxe ? Ou est-ce que son ami avait existé, et était mort depuis bien longtemps, corrompu par les désillusions de grandeur et de carnage de lord Voldemort ?

Et si c'était le cas… Aurait-elle jamais le temps de faire son deuil ?

– Elisa ? Tu rêves ?

La jeune fille sursauta, puis sourit faiblement à Trisha, avec qui elle planchait sur une dissertation de divination.

– Désolée, je pensais à autre chose. Rien d'important.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Tom de cette façon. Tom _était_ Voldemort, il était l'ennemi, il n'était pas son vieux complice. C'était pour ça qu'elle corrigeait les gens qui l'appelaient par son titre ridicule plutôt que par son prénom moldu : pour ne pas faire de différence entre les deux. Ne pas risquer de penser que Tom était autre chose qu'un meurtrier qui allait détruire tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Ne pas faiblir.

Ce n'était pas un luxe qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

– Tu as avancé sur le devoir des Sortilèges pour la rentrée ? disait Trisha. Moi, je me suis concentrée sur mon devoir de Potions, tu sais à quel point Rogue est flippant. Et toi ?

– J'ai fini quasiment tous mes devoirs, sourit Elisa. Il ne me reste que l'Astronomie, qui est super-facile, et le devoir supplémentaire que Flitwick m'a donné.

Ce devoir portait sur le Fidelitas, le fameux sortilège cachant un secret dans l'âme d'une personne. Autant dire qu'Elisa voulait prendre tout son temps pour étudier le sujet.

Si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter le retour de Voldemort, la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de mettre les maisons de tous ses amis sous Fidelitas. Apparemment ce sort n'était pas très utilisé uniquement parce qu'il fallait beaucoup de talent en Sortilèges pour le lancer. Elisa était prête à fonder une organisation bénévole et à lancer elle-même des Fidelitas jusqu'à épuisement, si ça permettait de garder tous ses amis en sécurité.

– Tu travailles trop, Magister ! se moqua Cédric. Viens plutôt assister au prochain match de Quidditch amical. Mon équipe affronte celle d'Angelina Johnson. On va les écraser !

Elisa sourit, et fit mine de se laisser convaincre, davantage pour faire plaisir à Cédric que par réel intérêt pour le match. Il restait encore des mois avant la date du retour de Voldemort, et elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde.

Elle considérait qu'elle méritait bien un peu de détente, tout de même.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour le Bal de Noël... x)


	11. Des vacances mouvementées

SAlut tout le monde !

Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu, avec le bal de Noël ! Je vous préviens, ma Bêta a détesté ce chap'. Apparemment tous les défauts d'Elisa y sont mis en évidence. Eh, bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu le cas. J'avais fait du foreshadowing avec son petit discours au Trio d'Or (avec Dumbledore qui maintient les gens dans l'ombre, etc.), et dans ce chapitre, la raison en est révélée. Cumulez ça avec le bal, une nouvelle confrontation avec Dudu, Elisa qui se fait radicalement descendre de son piédestal, et un cambriolage : et oui, ma pauvre petite Bishop n'apparait pas sous son meilleur jour !

Enfin bref. Trêve de bavardages. Oh, et félicitations à ceux (très rares) qui ont deviné l'identité du cavalier d'Elisa ! XD

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **All-Dreamers** ! Oui, ça rappelle un peu le canon xDDDD Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de "lien mental"... Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça m'est venu. C'est juste que l'Avada Kedavra est un sort tellement puissant, une mage tellement noire, qu'évidemment qu'il y allait y avoir des séquelles. C'est même assez alarmant qu'Harry ne soit pas passé entre les mains de Langues-de-Plombs et de Médicomages durant son enfance, parce que si un truc comme ça était arrivé chez les Moldus, les scientifiques se seraient rués sur ce miracle pour essayer de le comprendre. Enfin bref. Voilà x) Je pense que même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'Horcruxe, il y aurait quand même eu un lien mental, du coup... Bref ! Oui, Elisa est asexuelle et aromantique (AroAce pour faire simple). Et oui, le fait qu'Harry va au bal avec Tracey change déjà la donne en matière de relations futures (par exemple avec Ginny, ou Cho). Sinon,la réactiond d'Elisa à l'Impérium est expliquée dans le chapitre. Comme la plupart des gens, elle ne sait pas y résister. Il faut une volonté très forte. Harry est une exception (et, selon moi, Trisha aussi, et Luna également). Elisa n'a pas le bonus "perso princial avec un avantage inexpliqué". En revanche, comme elle est Occlumens, elle est davantage consciente de ce qui se passe dans son cerveau... Et donc, même si elle ne peut pas résister à l'Impérium, elle sait qu'il est là. C'est une expérience assez déplaisante x) Voilà ! Oh, et pour les notes des BUSES d'Elisa : elle a eu Optimal en Sortilèges et Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose =)

Oulà **Rose-Eliade** , mais d'où t'es venue une idée pareille ? XDDDD Non, Elis ane va pas aller au bal avec Miles Bletchey. Certainement pas ! Tu verras bien de qui il s'gait dans ce chapitre xD

Yo **Allan Eddem** ! Eh non, le bal est dans ce chapitre-ci xDDD Relax, tu n'auras pas eu à l'atendre longtemps ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé d'Ithaca ? x) BREF. Sinon, l'histoire de l'âme, l'esprit et le corps : j'imagine que c'est la conception sorcière puisque c'est ce dont Rogue et Dudu ont discuté dans le canon, au sujet de l'esprit d'Harry. Et puis, vu que c'est une croyance occidentale très répandue (essentiellement grâce à la religion) je me suis dit : oh, ça pourrait être une des croyances partagées avec les Moldus ! Voilà. Sinon, pour Elisa et sa nullité avec les gens : ouiiii, c'est tout à fait moi xD Et elle ne demandE pas à Harry de l'accompagner parce que... Bah c'est un peu son petit frère. Ca serai bizarre x) Sinon, pour le Fidélitas : la réponse est non, je ne pense pas que le sort ait eu une influence sur la crétaion de l'Horcruxe. Le Fidélitas liait un lieu à l'âme de Pettigrew. La destruction de la maison des Potter a sans doute affecté Pettigrew, du coup, mais personne d'autre. Voldemort et Harry agissaient hors du champ de la magie du Fidélitas, et donc les deux sorts ne sont pas entrés en "résonance"... D'après moi.

Hello **BlancheEner** ! Oui, plein de conversations difficiles dans le chapitre précédent. La vie d'Elisa est compliquée xD Oooooh, j'ai hâte que tu lise le chapitre du Grand Combat Final. Je suis sûre que tu vas pleurer si tu es émotive, moi-même je me suis fait auto-pleurer en l'écrivant xD Bref ! Pour le bal, mwahahahaha, c'est un secret x) Non, je rigole. On apprendra qui est le cavalier (cavalière ?) d'Elisa dans ce chapitre !

Coucou **Niakovic** ! Nan, Elisa n'a pas le "plot-shield" du héros de l'histoire. Donc pas de capacités extraordinaires comme la résistance aux Impardonnables x) Sinon, pour l'Occlumancie... Bah je suis contente que ça te plaise, parce que ça a été une décision difficile à prendre, quand j'écrivais ce chapitre. Eh oui... Les visions d'Harry provoquent la mort de Sirius, mais elles sauvent la vie d'Arthur Weasley. A l'instant où Harry décide d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, il se ferme à cette possibilité. J'y ai pensé, et Elisa aussi y a pensé, et au final elle a décidé de prendre le risque, mais... Voilà, c'était une décision difficile.

Salut **RemohIX** ! Mwahahaha, je me suis bien amusée. Pour le bal... Tu verras bien ! Plusieurs lecteurs l'ont deviné mais ils restent une minorité x) Sinon... Drago a toujours un certain racisme. Il se considère supérieur. C'est gravé dans sa psychée. Cependant, il a plus de recul sur la chose. Il est moins Aggressif, il garde ses opinions pour lui, et il est plus critique des idées qu'on lui soumets. Il ets donc un puriste modéré, je dirais. Et puis, il ne voit plus l'univers de façon aussi absolue, et il accepte donc que certains "impurs" soient tout aussi digne de respect que des Sang-Purs. C'est le cas d'Elisa, mais aussi de Tonks. Pour autant, ces gens restent des exceptions à la règle ! Voilà. Pour Renouveau... Ah ah. Bah, bonne question. Je suis en train de m'arranger avec quelqu'un pour que Renouveau 6 soit écrit, mais il est extrêmement probable qu'il ne soit pas écrit par moi. Bref, vu comment c'est incertain, désolé mais je préfère que les Danares et autres OCs ne soient pas réutilisés (c'est éjà assez confus comme ça)...

Ah ah **Merry Archer** , contente que tu ai aimée xD J'ai reçu ta review au chapitre précédent le lendemain du jour où j'ai posté le chap' 9, par contre o_O Non je ne t'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que ça a buggé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça arrive. Enfin, bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, à un moment j'ai récupéré 30 review d'un coup sur une fic achevée... BREF. Revenons à ta review ! Du coup je réponds aux deux XD Pour ce qui est de la romance... C'est marrant que ta review arrive maintenant, parce que là, dans le passage du tome 5 que j'écris, PAF ça commence à venir. Il n'y a rien de poétique ou de dramatique, c'est juste que Matt et Elisa sont de plus en plus proches et que leur ntourage se regarde d'un air entendu en pensant qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Elisa n'a encore rien réalisé du tout. Matt a un peu plus conscience du regard de la société, alors il commence doucement à réaliser de quoi ça a l'air. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'y a rien de concret entre eux, ils n'en ont même pas parlé. Ils sont tous les deux asexuels et n'ont jamais eu de relation romantique avec quiconque, autant die qu'ils sont tous les deux assez inexpérimentés dans ce domaine xD BREF. Donc oui, la romance est en train de devenir une option, à mon grand étonnement x) Mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation principale... Ni celle d'Elisa d'ailleurs x) Anyway. Ouiiii, Elisa se réincarne dans plein de fandom x) Et elle va à chaque fois s'ne prendre plein la tronche. Comme avec Maugrey en fait xD Contente que ce passage t'ai plu ! Sinon, pour l'oeuf : bah Elisa l'a ouvert pour rester crédible, bien sûr ! Elle est supposée être curieuse après tout x) Sinon, ton idée pour le bal m'a fait mourir de rire. DUMBLEDORE ! XDDDD

Merci à toi **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** ! J'adore ton pseudo, il est tellement parlant xDDDDDD J'espère que les Tâches suivantes vont te faire hurler tout autant !

Coucou **Akagitsune** ! Ah ah, comme tout le monde tu te creuse la tête pour savoir qui elle va inviter x) T'inquiète, elle va gérer ! Sinon, oui, elle va justifier sa trouvaille sur l'oeuf. Elle est experte en mensonges, cette petite xD Bref ! Sinon le coup du corps/esprit/âme me vient 1) de la logique chrétienne qui ets très répandue en occident et 2) de la conversation de Rogue et Dudu dans... le tome 7 je pense, dans les souvenirs de Rogue, quand Dudu lui demande d'apprendre à Harry l'Occlumancie parce que son âme ets fragile et Rogue s'étonne parce que l'âme n'est pas la même chose que l'esprit... Voilà x) AH AH JE T'AI CONVERTI. MWAHAHAHA. Mon plan génial marche x) Bon sinon, si tu as des fics SI à me proposer, je suis totalement preneuse, là je suis à cours. J'en connais quelques-unes en anglais si ça t'intéresse... Mais c'est tout. Et si tu veux écrire un(e) SI à ton tour, bah je t'encourage de tous coeur ! On est si peu nombreux x)

Salut **Kuro No Kage** ! Ah, les cours théoriques de Maugrey sont très appréciés. Donc tous les élèves de 5ème année et en-dssous adorent Maugrey, ils le trouvent cool et très compétent. Il n'y a que les sixième et septième années qui doivent ramper dans la boue et qui le haïssent x) Sinon, pour les Impardonnables... Là aussi, les petits jeunes trouvent ça cool (sauf les Occlumens comme Drago, évidemment), et les plus âgés sont mal à l'aise. On a une scission très nette entre ceux qui voient Maugrey comme un pro pragmatique et compétent, parce qu'ils restent au chaud dans une salle de classe et que tout ce qu'ils apprene leur paraît vaguement abstraits : et ceux qui haïsse Maugrey parce qu'il les mets vraiment face à la réalité, en les faisant courir et se cacher, en leur faisant connaitre la peur, en les mettant face aux horreurs de la guerre. Voilà...

Hello **Lune Pourpre** ! Je crois que ton commentaire a sauté un chapitre ou bien est arrivé en retard, le site n'arrête pas de bugger en ce moment xD Bref ! Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =)

.

Voilà voilà. Et maintenant, la fiche de personnage du jour... **Gwendolyn Bowman** , l'associée d'Elisa pour la boutique B&B ! Elle n'est pas prof à Tourmaline, mais elle est Fondatrice, alors ça compte !

Gwendolyn est une ex-Poufsouffle, âgée de 22 ans (trois ans et demi de plus qu'Elisa). Elle est la **gérante de la boutique** _Bishop & Bowman_, sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est une Sang-Pure, aux cheveux châtain frisés, et aux yeux d'une étonnante couleur bleu foncé.

Le père de Gwendolyn, un dénommé **Johan Bowman** , est un petit homme joyeux et enthousiaste. Il est issu d'une lignée de Sang-Purs modeste, sans beaucoup d'argent, qui était à l'origine une famille vassale des Ollivander mais qui s'est progressivement émancipée. Les Bowman sont une famille sans importance, roturière, et quasi-éteinte. Avant de tomber amoureux de son épouse et de fonder une famille, Johan travaillait modestement dans une librairie. Mais son mariage l'a propulsé dans l'aisance financière, presque le luxe. Cela lui est cependant indifférent : Johan est parfaitement content d'être un homme au foyer, de chouchouter ses enfants, et d'utiliser sa fortune nouvellement acquise pour les couvrir de cadeaux !

Sa fortune vient de sa femme, **Ethelyn Bowman** (née **Smith** ). Elle est une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, issue d'une branche mineure de la famille, et est l'héritière de plusieurs serres qui produisent des ingrédients magiques essentiels en Grande-Bretagne. De plus, Ethelyn n'aimant pas se tourner les pouces, elle a fait des études de droit et est conseillère légale du Magenmagot : elle n'y siège pas, mais elle assiste à toutes les prises de décisions importantes, et c'est un poste qui paie très bien. Très soucieuse de son apparence et du regard des autres, Ethelyn fait cependant passer le bonheur de sa famille avant tout.

Les Bowman ont trois enfants : **Neal** , **Gwendolyn** , et **Brian**. Neal a choisi de devenir Médicomage, Gwendolyn de gérer une boutique, et leurs parents soutiennent de tout cœur leurs choix de vie. Mais pour Brian, le petit frère Cracmol, c'est plus compliqué. D'un commun accord, Ethelyn et Johan le gardent le plus loin possible du monde extérieur. Ils l'aiment, mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'il va devenir, ils ne savent pas comment il est supposé se débrouiller tout seul. C'est avec beaucoup de réticence qu'ils l'ont inscrit à Tourmaline. Ils pensent tous les deux que leur bébé serait plus en sécurité avec eux.

Mais revenons à Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn est une jeune femme d'un naturel **jovial** et **passionné**. Elle est quelqu'un de très dynamique, toujours remplie d'énergie et d'optimisme. Elle sait gérer sans problème des tas de projets en même temps, elle adore faire de nouvelles expériences, elle se lance toujours joyeusement dans l'aventure. Sans être extrovertie à l'extrême (elle aime le calme, elle se sent plus sereine entourée d'un petit groupe d'amis proches que d'une grande foule), Gwendolyn est aussi **très sociable**. Elle aime être au contact des gens. Avant de se lancer dans B&B, Gwendolyn envisageait de suivre les mêmes études que sa mère pour travailler au Ministère comme elle, mais c'était une carrière qui lui paraissait vraiment déprimante. Passer sa journée derrière un bureau à lire des rapports, quelle horreur ! Gwendolyn préfère largement parler avec les clients, chercher ce qui correspond à leurs besoins, les conseils, écouter leurs tracas, les rassurer, plaisanter. Elle a un bon contact avec les gens.

En bonne Poufsouffle, Gwendolyn est **honnête** , loyale, et travailleuse. Le boulot ne lui fait pas peur. Au contraire, elle aime le **défi** qu'il représente, la façon dont il faut s'absorber dans sa tâche. Elle n'est pas particulièrement ambitieuse, ou courageuse : elle a simplement un grand **sens du devoir**. Elle est aussi très franche avec les gens. Pas à la limite de l'impolitesse, parce qu'elle fait toujours très attention à ne pas sembler méchante ou agressive (sa mère lui a inculqué l'importance de l'étiquette !) : mais elle reste quand même très directe. Le fait qu'elle soit souriante et aborde le sujet avec humour aide à faire passer la pilule, mais il n'empêche que ce n'est pas elle qui risque de tourner autour du pot ou d'enjoliver les faits.

La loyauté de Gwendolyn n'est pas ce qu'on remarque en premier. Elle a l'air un peu désinvolte, joyeuse, blagueuse, concentrée sur le moment présent. Pourtant toute sa vie a été définie par sa **loyauté**. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis dans sa classe à Poudlard, parce qu'elle traînait essentiellement avec son frère Neal, qui a un an de plus qu'elle. Elle s'intéresse à la cause des Cracmols parce qu'elle veut aider son petit frère, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a envisagé une carrière au Ministère alors qu'elle a en horreur la politique et la paperasse. Elle a rencontré Elisa parce qu'elle s'opposait à Dumbledore, et que Gwendolyn vouait au directeur une certaine loyauté, née de l'admiration automatique que tout élève ressent envers le grand héros qui dirige leur école. Elle a commencé à dépasser ses préjugés anti-loups-garous parce qu'Elisa (qui s'est incrustée dans sa vie comme un charançon, avec B&B et Tourmaline) a engagé Matt. Bref, l'avis et les actions des gens qu'elle aime ont toujours eu une influence majeure sur Gwendolyn.

Elle a cependant ses défauts. Par exemple, elle a des **préjugés** contre les Moldus : elle les considère avec un certain amusement, un certain détachement, pas avec le respect dû à des égaux. Elle est vexée si on compare les Cracmols (comme son frère) à des Moldus. Elle a aussi des préjugés anti-loups-garous et anti-vampires, comme l'immense majorité des sorciers.

Comme tous les Sang-Purs, elle a aussi de grands privilèges qu'elle utilise sans trop y penser, et sans réaliser qu'elle agite sou le nez des Sang-Mêlés certains avantages qui lui sont refusés. Elle n'a pas conscience de son privilège, et ça lui donne parfois une attitude un peu blessante.

Le défaut le plus discret, mais également le plus marquant de sa personnalité, est sa **réticence à escalader une confrontation**. Même si elle n'hésite pas à hausser la voix et à confronter les gens avec lesquels elle est en désaccord (eh oui, elle est honnête comme une Poufsouffle), Gwendolyn ne va pas au bout des choses. Si ça menace de tourner à la violence physique, elle préfère renoncer. Oh, elle va se défendre si elle est attaquée, ou si ses amis le sont, évidemment. Mais si c'est évitable, elle préfère ne pas s'y engager. Elle n'est pas lâche, mais la bagarre, ce n'est pas son truc. Elle n'y est pas bonne, ça ne lui plais pas, elle préfère laisser ça à d'autres. C'est un trait de caractère assez honorable, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'elle accepte de laisser gagner son adversaire s'il est plus violent qu'elle.

Gwendolyn est quelqu'un de très entourée. Outre son frère **Neal** et son meilleur ami **Lester Hopkrik** , dont elle est très proche, elle a aussi plusieurs amis datant de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle a aussi tissé des liens avec de nombreuses personnes passant à B&B, comme **Harry Potter** qui a été son première employé junior (enfin, plutôt un stagiaire). Et évidemment, elle s'entend très bien avec son amie et associée **Elisabeth Bishop**.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Je poste très bientôt la fiche de Gwendolyn dans la Salle sur Demande, promis !

Sinon... Je vous ait assez fait patientés. Voilà le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Des vacances mouvementées**

 **.**

Le Bal de Noël approchait à grands pas, et Elisa commençait doucement à s'inquiéter de son absence de cavalier. Tous ses amis semblaient avoir trouvé un partenaire, et parlaient avec excitation de la fête qui approchait. Pour se distraire, la Poufsouffle cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit. Elle écrivit à Remus Lupin, prenant de ses nouvelles. Elle révisa ses sorts de duel et de combat. Elle se plongea dans sa recherche du support parfait pour mettre en place la vidéo sorcière. Elle fit également, et de manière très ostensible, des recherches sur les êtres et créatures qui avaient des cris distincts : il fallait bien qu'elle justifie sa découverte du langage des sirènes. Elle finit par tomber sur un grimoire qui décrivait le langage des sirènes comme _"une plainte odieuse si ouïe à l'air libre, mais un chant mélodieux si entendu sous les flots"_ , et exécuta une brève danse de la joie au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Puis elle se fit virer par Mrs Pince, évidemment. Comme Trisha et Cédric la fixaient avec des yeux ronds, elle fit glisser jusqu'à eux le livre qu'elle lisait. Le temps que la compréhension apparaisse sur le visage de ses amis, Elisa avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, direction la Salle sur Demande.

Cette pièce était vraiment merveilleuse. Elisa voulait un endroit pour y écouter la chanson de l'œuf, alors la Salle sur Demande lui créa une vaste piscine, dont l'eau était presque aussi chaude qu'un bain. Le sol était recouvert de sable blanc, et plusieurs palmiers en pots se balançaient au rythme d'une brise inexistante. Une fenêtre artificielle laissait entrer les rayons du soleil, aussi chaud qu'en plein été, et une chaise longue permettait de bronzer. Des serviettes moelleuses et un bikini étaient également apparus au bord de l'eau.

– Un petit coin de tropiques, sourit Elisa en enfilant le maillot de bain.

Elle plongea. La température de l'eau était parfaite, assez chaude pour se détendre, mais assez fraîche pour évoquer la mer et non pas une baignoire artificielle. La Poufsouffle effectua quelques brasses, et testa son sortilège de Têtenbulle (qui fonctionnait à merveille), et joua avec son Sortilège de Modelage de l'Eau. Puis, une fois qu'elle se fut bien amusée, elle attrapa l'œuf posé au bord de la piscine, et plongea avec.

Sous l'eau, l'œuf s'ouvrait plus facilement. Ce n'était pas une plaine aiguë qui s'en échappait, mais un chœur de voix étranges, éthérées. Parfaitement compréhensible, mais un peu effrayant…

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être en dessous du sol._

 _A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Elisa remonta à la surface, crachotant un peu d'eau, et utilisa la Force pour attirer son sac de cours au bord de la piscine. Elle mit la main sur une plume rechargeable et un bout de parchemin, et entreprit d'écrire le message de l'œuf. Il lui fallut replonger trois fois de suite pour pouvoir le recopier avec exactitude.

– Pas du tout flippant comme indice, marmonna-t-elle en reposant l'œuf au bord de l'eau. "Abandonne tout espoir" ? C'est sûr que c'est encourageant !

Et puis, aller plonger dans le lac en février… Qui avait eu cette brillante idée ? C'était un coup à tuer un champion par hypothermie, ce genre de truc. Elisa se fit une note mentale de rechercher les sortilèges de réchauffement : elle n'en connaissait qu'un seul, celui du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et si ce petit charme était bien utile pour résister à un vent froid ou à la température assez basse des couloirs du château, elle doutait très fort que ça serve à quoi que ce soit dans une eau à six degrés !

Elle soupira, et sortit de la piscine. Elle tendait la main vers l'une des serviettes lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut juste à côté d'elle, pratiquement sur ses genoux :

– Tuanelle a trouvé Dobby, Madame !

Avec un glapissement, Elisa retint un mouvement de recul qui l'aurait fait retomber dans l'eau, et se drapa dans une serviette. Heureusement qu'elle portait un maillot de bain !

– Olly ? fit-elle en reconnaissant son elfe de maison.

Puis ce qu'il avait dit percuta son cerveau, et elle se redressa d'un coup :

– Dobby ?! Tu es sûr ? Alors il travaillait bien au 12 Square Grimmauld ! Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Lui parler ?

Olly avait l'air un peu pris au dépourvu par ce déluge de questions, mais il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme :

– Oui, Tuanelle a dit que Dobby servait Miss Narcissa et Monsieur Drago ! Il ne sert plus son ancien maître Lucius. Il n'est plus un mauvais elfe ! Il n'est plus puni comme avec Monsieur Lucius. Et il est très heureux de parler aux elfes de Madame, parce que Madame est une amie d'Harry Potter !

La Poufsouffle marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Euh… C'est une information très répandue chez les elfes, ça ?

– Oh, non, Madame ! Mais Dobby a essayé d'atteindre Harry Potter un jour où il était au Cottage, et il s'est heurté à notre magie, et il a compris qu'Harry Potter était l'ami de Madame !

C'était… logique. Elisa retint un soupir de soulagement. Moins il y avait de gens qui savaient qu'Harry habitait chez elle durant l'été, et mieux ça vaudrait.

– Est-ce que je peux parler à Dobby ?

Olly eut l'air penaud :

– Dobby veut bien, Madame, mais ce sont les elfes de Poudlard qui doivent décider. Dobby a voulu faire de méchantes choses à Poudlard, alors il est bloqué et ne peut pas venir.

– Mais les circonstances ont changé ! protesta Elisa.

– Ce sont les elfes de Poudlard qui doivent décider, répéta Olly avec obstination.

Elisa grimaça, puis se mit debout d'un air déterminé. Eh bien, il était temps de convaincre les elfes de maison de Poudlard ! Après avoir renvoyé Olly d'où il venait, la jeune fille se rhabilla et s'apprêta à descendre aux cuisines. Puis, se rappela qu'elle avait laissé ses amis en plan, elle grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas les impliquer dans cette histoire, mais c'était quand même impolis de sa part de les avoir abandonnés comme ça…

Elle fouilla dans son sac de cours, où elle finit par dénicher la Carte du Maraudeur dans une poche extérieure. Elle n'avait plus utilisé ce bout de parchemin depuis la rentrée, quand elle avait vérifié l'identité de Maugrey Fol-Œil… Elle murmura l'incantation pour activer la carte, et fouilla du regard les corridors dessinés à l'encre. Ah, là : Trisha et Cédric tournaient en rond au quatrième étage. Ils devaient la chercher. Elisa se sentit un peu coupable.

Elle aurait pu leur passer un coup de miroir, mais Cédric laissait souvent le sien dans son dortoir. Aussi, elle utilisa son moyen de communication préféré, et brandit sa baguette :

– _Spero Patronum_. Message à Trisha : désolée de vous avoir plantés comme ça, mais je viens de trouver l'indice de l'œuf, et j'en ai encore pour un petit moment. Je vous retrouve dans une heure dans la salle commune !

Son putois argenté agita les moustaches, puis s'éloigna en bondissant. Elisa, surveillant la Carte du coin de l'œil (elle ne voulait pas tomber sur quelqu'un à qui elle devrait expliquer ce qu'elle faisait !) quitta la Salle sur Demande et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée.

En empruntant quelques passages dérobés, elle se retrouva très rapidement là où elle le souhaitait, et sans avoir croisé quiconque. A cette heure, la plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs salles communes, à l'abri du froid des dortoirs, à discuter du Bal qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Elisa n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans les cuisines.

Elle eut un peu plus de mal à convaincre les elfes de laisser Dobby venir sur leur domaine. Ils étaient persuadé que Dobby était "un mauvais elfe", et beaucoup se méfiaient de lui suite à son comportement deux ans plus tôt. Mais ils étaient prêts à faire une exception pour Elisa, qui recueillait les elfes libres pour les faire échapper au Ministère. La Poufsouffle finit donc par obtenir leur accord.

Elisa quitta la cuisine, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas demander à Dobby de cambrioler ses maîtres devant une centaine d'elfes loyaux (elle n'était pas folle). Elle se rendit plutôt dans la salle du CEM, qui se trouvait au premier étage, et qui serait inoccupée durant toutes les vacances. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle, puis prenant une grande inspiration, elle demanda à Olly de lui amener Dobby.

Presque immédiatement, les deux elfes apparurent devant eux. Comparés à Olly et à sa bouille enfantine à l'air honnête, Dobby avait l'air presque chafouin, avec son long nez pointu et ses yeux globuleux. Mais, en ce moment, il avait surtout l'air… larmoyant.

– Miss est une amie d'Harry Potter ! couina Dobby avec ravissement. C'est un honneur pour Dobby de rencontrer une amie d'Harry Potter !

Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé. L'exubérance des elfes la mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

– Enchanté, je suis Elisa Bishop. Et tu es Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as prévenu Harry que quelque chose de dangereux aurait lieu à Poudlard, il y a deux ans.

Dobby se pétrifia, et Elisa ajouta précipitamment, avant qu'il puisse se punir :

– Et tu as bien fait ! Tu n'as pas désobéi à un ordre direct, et tu as averti Harry, et comme il m'a averti ensuite, je me suis méfiée de ce qui se passait beaucoup plus vite !

Les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes, et il hocha frénétiquement la tête :

– Dobby voulait aider Harry Potter, Miss !

– C'était très bien de ta part, se hâta de répondre la Poufsouffle. Et c'est pour cela que je sais que tu es un allié d'Harry… Et que tu peux m'aider. Parce que, tu vois… Tu voulais prévenir Harry du danger du journal, pas vrai ?

L'elfe acquiesça vigoureusement. Elisa inspira profondément, puis déglutit. Elle commençait à réaliser que c'était enfin sa chance de mettre la main sur le médaillon.

– Il y a un autre objet qui a la même magie maléfique que le journal, reprit-elle en pesant soigneusement ses mots. Un objet créé par quelqu'un qui veut tuer Harry. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer si jamais cet objet fait du mal à une victime. Alors j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me ramener cet objet, afin que je le détruise. Tu pourrais faire ça ?

– Si c'est un objet comme le journal, détruire l'objet protégera Harry Potter, fit lentement Dobby. Oui, Dobby peut aider, Miss !

– Super, sourit faiblement Elisa avant de reprendre son sérieux. Alors écoute-moi bien. Cet objet se trouve au 12 Square Grimmauld, dans une vitrine d'un salon de lecture, au deuxième étage. Il n'appartient _pas_ à tes maîtres, je ne pense même pas qu'ils sachent que cet objet est là, donc me ramener cet objet _ne leur nuit pas_. Ce n'est _pas du vol_. Tu n'auras _pas_ besoin de te punir, et tu n'auras même pas besoin de leur _dire_ , d'accord ?

Dobby hocha la tête. Donner l'adresse de sa maison semblait lui avoir fait un choc, et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'angoisse. Mais le reste des instructions d'Elisa semblait l'avoir un peu rassuré. Au moins il ne semblait pas sur le point de s'enfuir en courant… Prudemment, Elisa reprit :

– C'est un médaillon, avec un S gravé dessus : un bijou qui a l'air ancien et fait par les gobelins. Je voudrais que tu le prennes _sans te faire voir_ et que tu me le ramène. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

– Dobby… Dobby va essayer, Miss !

– C'est très bien, sourit Elisa d'un air encourageant. Tu peux y aller maintenant ? Surtout, ne te fais pas voir.

Dobby hocha la tête, puis disparu avec un grand CRAC. Elisa s'assit lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche. Puis elle jeta un regard penaud en direction d'Olly. Son elfe la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

– Ce n'est pas du vol, se défendit Elisa. C'est pour le bien de Drago et sa mère. Et puis le médaillon n'est vraiment pas leur propriété. C'est juste… plus pratique de ne pas les impliquer.

Olly se reprit, et secoua la tête, pinçant les lèvres :

– Olly fait confiance à Madame. Olly est un bon elfe.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un réconfort. Elisa rentra la tête dans les épaules, se sentant comme Dumbledore. Tenir les gens dans le noir, agir dans leur dos pour leur bien, même s'il s'agissait de jouer avec des trucs dangereux… C'était ce que faisait le directeur, non ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant du directeur… Elisa consulta sa Carte. Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle finit par le trouver dans les donjons, dans le bureau de Rogue, probablement en train de parler avec ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire remarquer par le Maître des Potions, merci bien. Si Dumbledore avait été seul, elle lui aurait envoyé un Patronus. Là, elle se contenta de patienter.

Elle eut l'impression d'attendre longtemps, mais seulement trois minutes s'étaient écoulées à sa montre lorsque Dobby réapparut. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, et il tenait dans sa main le médaillon de Serpentard. Elisa se cramponna à sa table, et remercia Merlin d'être déjà assise : ses jambes auraient sans doute lâché.

– Tu l'as ? fit-elle stupidement avec un large sourire. Dobby, tu es génial !

L'elfe de maison se rengorgea, et déposa cérémonieusement le médaillon sur la table devant Elisa. Celle-ci ne ressentait pas l'appel qu'elle avait éprouvé devant le diadème, mais elle se hâta de fourrer le bijou dans un chiffon (qui servait à essuyer le tableau) afin de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux.

– Merci, Dobby. Tu as été d'une grande aide. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, pour te remercier ?

Dobby leva sur elle un regard plein d'espoir et de défi mêlé :

– Dobby voudrait… Dobby voudrait servir Harry Potter, Miss !

C'était différent de son refrain "Dobby veut être libre" du canon, et Elisa sourcilla. Mais au final… Ce n'était pas très surprenant. Une fois libre, Dobby se hâtait de répondre au moindre appel d'Harry, non ? Est-ce qu'en fin de compte, il n'avait pas simplement changé de maître ?

– Je vais essayer de te racheter aux Malefoy pour te mettre au service d'Harry alors, finit-elle par dire. Mais ça dépend surtout d'Harry lui-même, s'il a besoin d'un elfe ou pas. Je lui en parlerai, d'accord ? Et je demanderais à Tuanelle de te tenir au courant.

Dobby se répandit en remerciements puis, au bout d'un moment, disparut pour retourner à ses devoirs. Olly aussi retourna à son travail. Distraitement, Elisa se demanda si Kreattur l'aurait aidé, ou si son décès avait finalement été une bonne chose…

Elle s'ébroua mentalement, puis consulta sa Carte. Dumbledore avait quitté les donjons, et se dirigeait vers son bureau. Elisa poussa un profond soupir. Allez, il était temps d'amener au directeur un nouveau trophée. Sérieusement, elle avait l'impression d'être un chien de chasse.

Elle arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore quelques secondes avant lui. Si le directeur fut surpris de la voir dans le couloir, il n'en montra rien, et se contenta de prendre un air ravi :

– Miss Bishop ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Elisa esquissa un sourire plein de dents, se sentant bizarrement triomphante. Après tout, elle avait déjà trouvé trois Horcruxes et coachait Harry Potter, tandis que Dumbledore restait les bras ballants et n'avançait pas d'un pouce dans sa propre enquête.

– J'ai trouvé une relique de Salazar Serpentard. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être avoir l'occasion de la transpercer avec un croc de Basilic.

Elisa avait rarement vu Dumbledore aussi estomaqué, et elle grava avec délectation ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Sans un mot, le directeur lui fit signe d'avancer, et la gargouille se décala pour les laisser passer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'escalier qui montait tout seul que Dumbledore sembla retrouver la voix :

– Comment… ?

– C'est une histoire tellement tirée par les cheveux que moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de la croire, badina Elisa.

Et elle entreprit de lui raconter comment, invitée chez les Black, elle avait vu un médaillon qui avait attiré l'attention de Malta. Ensuite, elle maquilla un peu la vérité : elle prétendit que ce n'était que plus tard, après leur discussion au sujet des reliques des fondateurs, qu'elle s'était souvenue du médaillon et l'avait suspecté d'être un Horcruxe. Et comme elle savait qu'un des elfes de Drago était un grand fan d'Harry, elle lui avait poliment demandé de lui donner un coup de main.

Elle se sentait plutôt fière d'elle, sur ce coup. Peut-être parce que c'était un succès facile… Ou peut-être parce que le médaillon ne lui serrait pas la gorge comme l'avait fait le diadème. Il lui semblait aussi inerte qu'un vulgaire bout de métal, et il ne lui évoquait pas Tom. Bien sûr, elle ne ressentirait sans doute pas la même chose si elle _mettait_ le collier, mais comme ça n'était pas dans ses projets… Elle pouvait savourer sa victoire.

Au terme de son histoire, elle posa le médaillon (toujours enveloppé dans son chiffon) sur le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore se pencha dessus, et retint une brusque inspiration. Elisa plissa les yeux, observant le vieux sorcier avec attention :

– Vous avez déjà vu ça avant ?

Dumbledore lui lança un bref coup d'œil :

– En effet. Après que Tom ait quitté Poudlard, il a travaillé un temps pour une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, qui collectait des objets enchantés et des artefacts précieux. L'une des clientes de cette boutique possédait ce médaillon, ainsi qu'une coupe ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle. Elle est morte peu après avoir montré ces deux objets à Tom…

Donc la coupe était un autre Horcruxe : c'était la conclusion implicite. Elisa hocha la tête, appréciant à sa juste valeur le geste de Dumbledore, qui était d'habitude si réticent à partager ces informations. Bon, Elisa connaissait déjà cette histoire, mais ça, le directeur l'ignorait…

– Le médaillon se trouvait chez Narcissa Black ? reprit le directeur sans cesser d'observer le bijou. Et elle n'a pas réalisé que vous l'aviez pris ?

Il agita brièvement sa baguette au-dessus, et contourna son bureau pour l'observer sous un autre angle, mais ne chercha pas à le toucher à mains nues. Elisa hésita une seconde, songeant à la façon dont elle avait agi dans le dos de Narcissa. Elle se rappela, avec un étrange sentiment de honte, ce qu'elle avait dit de Dumbledore quelques semaines plus tôt au Trio d'Or _. Il pense qu'il est le seul à prendre de bonnes décisions, et du coup, qu'il est le seul qui est autorisé à prendre des décisions tout court_.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago et sa mère. Elle les avait laissé dans le noir au sujet de l'Horcruxe dans leur maison, exactement comme Dumbledore laissait Harry dans le noir au sujet de l'Horcruxe en lui. Bon, la différence, c'était que les actions d'Elisa pour résoudre le problème n'allaient _pas_ affecter la vie des Malefoy-Black. Personne ne savait qu'il y avait eu un Horcruxe chez euxAlors que Dumbledore laissait Harry dans l'ignorance alors même que le Survivant était au cœur de toutes ses manigances…

Mais même si les effets divergeaient, les moyens employées étaient les mêmes : mensonge, silence, hypocrisie. Et c'était _mal_. Elisa s'était juré de ne plus le faire… Ou du moins, de ne plus prendre ces décisions seules, comme si elle était une sorte de dieu.

Le souci, c'était… à qui en parler ? Personne d'autre que Dumbledore n'était au courant pour les Horcruxes. Pour le coup, Elisa était obligée de prendre ce genre de décision seule. Elle s'était elle-même mise dans cette impasse…

– Oui, finit-elle par dire. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est Tom qui l'a mis là. Mrs Black ne connaissait pas son existence, et Drago non plus. Peut-être que le médaillon a été confié à la personne qui habitait là avant eux.

– Douteux, murmura Dumbledore. Regulus Black n'était pas proche de Tom…

Elisa haussa les épaules, feignant l'ignorance :

– Peut-être qu'il a été volé, et a échoué là par hasard. Cette maison est pleine de bibelots sans prix, peut-être que le médaillon s'est simplement retrouvé mêlé au lot.

– Plus probable, acquiesça le directeur en se redressant. Il s'agit bien d'un Horcruxe, en tous les cas. J'ignore s'il est enchanté comme le journal, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques…

Il ouvrit un petit cabinet, et en sortit une boîte d'acier, qu'il déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette. Il en sortit un crochet de Basilic, qu'il saisit d'une main ferme. Elisa prit une grande inspiration, sentant une angoisse familière la saisir… Puis Dumbledore se retourna d'un geste vif, et abattit le crochet sur le médaillon, le transperçant presque de part en part, comme si c'était du beurre. Le métal se tordit avec un cri aigu, presque humain, et un épais liquide noir sembla à du sang dégoulina sur le bureau.

Et ce fut fini, aussi simplement que ça.

Elisa resta les bras ballants, bouchée bée, se sentant assez stupide. Elle avait cru qu'il fallait ouvrir le médaillon pour faire ça, et s'était inquiété à l'idée de voir le spectre de Tom : mais apparemment, elle s'était angoissée pour rien. Ça avait été terminé en quelques instants, sans spectacle, sans drame, sans catastrophe.

C'était assez… décevant, au final.

Il y eut un silence, où Dumbledore fit léviter le médaillon brisé (qui fumait légèrement) jusqu'à un tiroir qui se referma et se verrouilla tout seul. Puis le directeur tenta de nettoyer le liquide noir sur son bureau, avec un succès mitigé. Des traces noires, comme du brûlé, restaient incrustées dans le bois.

– Eh bien, finit par dire Elisa avec une décontraction qu'elle ne ressentait pas totalement. Pour l'instant, ça fait trois à zéro en ma faveur.

– En effet, fit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Mais je suis sur la piste d'un quatrième objet. Je pense pouvoir le récupérer après la fin du Tournoi. Peut-être voudrez-vous m'accompagner ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, prise au dépourvu. Dans le canon, non seulement cette excursion avait lieu _deux ans plus tard_ , mais en plus seul Harry avait accompagné Dumbledore dans sa quête, parce que le directeur pensait y mourir. Mais là… Dumbledore n'était pas mourant, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Cette proposition était-elle une marque de confiance ? De respect ?

Ou bien… Une façon de la tenir à l'œil, pour qu'elle cesse de collecter des Horcruxes dans son dos ? C'était déjà plus probable…

– Ce serait avec plaisir, professeur.

Elle aussi, elle voulait le tenir à l'œil.

 **oOoOoOo**

Trisha et Cédric se montrèrent très excités par sa découverte de l'indice de l'œuf. Elisa s'efforça de partager leur enthousiasme, même si cela lui semblait très secondaire par rapport au fait qu'un troisième Horcruxe de Voldemort avait été détruit… Et que l'été prochain, Dumbledore voulait qu'elle l'accompagne pour en dégommer un quatrième. Mais bon, Elisa réussi à faire illusion, et cela suffisait.

Elle glissa également à Hermione le livre qui lui avait donné l'indice. Harry serait vexé si elle résolvait tout pour lui : il avait sa fierté. Mais elle pouvait bien lui donner un coup de pouce.

Bref. Un jour passa, puis un autre. Elisa n'avait toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal, et elle commençait à s'en inquiéter. Des tas de garçons (et même une ou deux filles) avaient proposé de l'accompagner : des gens qu'elle connaissait, mais aussi des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, et d'autres qui avaient été jusqu'à récemment ses ennemis. C'étaient comme si tous les Puristes avaient soudain oublié qu'elle était une "impure" aux idées progressistes. Maximien Carrow lui avait demandé de l'accompagner (sur ordre de ses parents sans doute), pour l'amour de Morgane ! Il avait un an de moins qu'elle, et même s'il était du genre silencieux, c'était l'un des Puristes les plus convaincu de l'école ! Et Tabitha avait aussi entendu une rumeur selon laquelle Cassius Warrington allait faire la même offre à Elisa. _Warrington_ ! Son ennemi juré !

– Pourquoi tu n'invites pas le frère de Gwendolyn ? lui suggéra Trisha après avoir vu son amie stresser toute la soirée. Il est mignon et sympa.

Si Trisha en était à lui recommander Neal, le frère d'une fille qu'elle détestait, c'était vraiment que la situation était désespérée.

– Je ne suis pas si proche de lui que ça ! protesta Elisa. Et puis, on a le droit d'inviter des gens extérieurs à l'école ?

– Oui, la renseigna Cédric. Une septième année de Gryffondor y va avec son petit-ami qui a été diplômé l'année dernière. Il faut juste en informer McGonagall pour qu'elle aille les chercher à Pré-au-Lard.

Le nom de McGonagall évoqua à Elisa la Métamorphose et ses difficultés dans cette matière, et soudain elle se figea. Ça y est, elle savait avec qui elle voulait y aller. C'était la personne parfaite : il ne se ferait pas d'idée sur une possible romance, il savait comment dansaient les Sang-Purs coincés, mais il n'aimait pas danser, et il pourrait discuter avec elle toute la soirée (Elisa ne voulait pas non plus s'ennuyer durant tout le bal). Elle regarda fébrilement sa montre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna Trisha.

– Je regarde le calendrier lunaire.

– Pourquoi tu… ELISA ! Tu vas l'inviter _lui_ ?!

Elisa carra les épaules, prête à défendre son idée. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Trisha eut l'air de se dégonfler comme un ballon percé, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil d'un air bougon, agitant vaguement la main :

– Raaah, fait ce que tu veux. Tu l'invites seulement en tant qu'ami, hein ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, surprises. Puis elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Tu l'as trouvé sympa quand tu l'as rencontré, avoue !

Trisha émit un reniflement boudeur. Puis elle soupira, et avoua :

– Il m'a fait penser à toi, avec ses recherches. Il ne peut pas être si terrible.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Elisa se retrouva à inviter Matt Rosier, loup-garou boiteux et disgracié de six ans son aîné, au bal de Noël de Poudlard. Elle était quasiment sûre que cette décision n'allait pas la rendre populaire. Mais pour cette soirée, elle voulait inviter quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, pas quelqu'un dont la fréquentation serait considérée comme un bon mouvement politique.

La jeune fille s'inquiétait un peu de se faire envoyer sur les roses, avec cette invitation de dernière minute. Mais Matt n'avait rien prévu pour Noël : il ne parlait plus à sa famille, et ses rares amis (Neal Bowman, Remus Lupin, et ses collègues de Tourmaline) étaient occupés. Et en prime, la perspective de revenir à Poudlard, et de discuter de théorie magique avec Elisa durant toute la soirée, semblait l'enchanter.

– Je n'ai pas de robe de soirée, prévint-il quand même.

– Je t'en offre une, répondit aussitôt Elisa. Considère ça comme un pot-de-vin pour te faire accepter de venir au rendez-vous le moins romantique de ta vie.

Matt éclata de rire. Il avait un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, et qu'il réprima très vite, mais un sourire demeura sur son visage.

– C'est d'accord, dans ce cas.

Elisa prépara donc l'arrivée de Matt à Poudlard. Elle prévint McGonagall qu'elle aurait un invité (la sous-directrice ajouta son nom à la liste sans broncher). Elle utilisa la Carte du Maraudeur et le passage secret sous la sorcière borgne pour filer à Pré-au-Lard et acheter du tissu : le même type de textile que pour sa robe de soirée à elle, mais en noir, avec des motifs argentés. Elle confia ensuite à Tilly la tâche de confectionner une robe de soirée à Matt, et l'elfe transplana aussitôt pour prendre les mesures de son nouveau cobaye. Et finalement, elle mit sa dignité au placard et supplia Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs de lui montrer à nouveau comment danser. Avec un partenaire qui devait s'appuyer sur une canne, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds !

A présent, la neige tombait dru sur le château et dans le parc. Le carrosse bleu de Beauxbâtons avait l'air d'une grosse citrouille givrée, à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid qui ressemblait à un pain d'épice recouvert de sucre glacé. Les hublots et les mâts du navire de Durmstrang étaient eux aussi couverts de givre.

Au matin de Noël, Elisa se leva pour découvrir une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Cela lui donna une étrange impression de dépaysement : d'habitude, à Noël, elle n'ouvrait que les cadeaux de ses parents, et s'occupait du reste de ses présents le lendemain. Cela dit, elle ne se plaignit pas, et déchira avec entrain les emballages, tout comme le reste de ses camarades qui remplissaient le dortoir d'exclamations joyeuses en découvrant leurs cadeaux.

Les Serpentard avaient offert à Elisa des pin's, des breloques et une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de dragon. Au moins, ça changeait des serpents ! La plupart de ses amis lui avaient offert des livres, dont un nombre tout à fait surprenant portant sur le duel, les dragons, ou bien les deux à la fois. Gwendolyn lui avait envoyé une photo des fondateurs de Tourmaline, qui agitaient joyeusement la main devant l'école. Cédric lui avait acheté des bracelets de cuir enchantés afin de remplacer les brassards qu'elle portait pour avoir ses couteaux de jet à portée de main : les bracelets étaient deux fois plus légers, mais ils tenaient les armes d'Elisa tout aussi fermement. Trisha lui avait offert un paquet de bonbons qu'elle avait fait elle-même, des caramels dont le cœur était une potion relaxante. Elle avait surnommé ça des Caramels Calmants. Distraitement, Elisa songea que le concept plairait aux jumeaux Weasley.

Quant à Harry, il lui avait offert un poignard ornementé (qui était davantage un bibelot qu'une arme) qui devait venir du coffre des Potter à Gringotts. Sans doute parce qu'Elisa lui avait offert un couteau-papillon pour qu'il puisse se défendre, maintenant qu'il savait manier une lame. Elisa grimaça un peu. S'offrir des lames était supposé porter malchance… Elle espérait que ce n'était qu'une superstition.

Elisa et ses amis passèrent la journée à flâner et à se détendre, à parler de tout et de rien, à glousser en pensant au bal imminent. C'était presque étrange de ne pas s'entraîner, de ne pas réfléchir à ses plans ou ses projets, d'agir comme une adolescente normale. Etrange, mais pas déplaisant.

A six heures et demie, Elisa et Trisha retournèrent à leur dortoir pour se préparer pour le bal : il leur fallait être prêtes pour huit heures, heure du réveillon qui précédait le début du bal. Toutes les filles se battaient avec leurs robes de soirée. Tamsin Applebee avait une robe d'une belle couleur violet sombre, très élégante. Heidi avait choisi une robe bleue avec de longues manches fendues, qui évoquaient un peu une tenue de fée. Rhonda avait une robe bustier couleur ivoire, et ses épaules nues allaient attirer l'œil de plus d'un garçon. Trudy Glaston, la Née-Moldue de leur dortoir, avait choisi une robe toute simple, d'un rose foncé qui mettait en valeurs sa peau claire. Trisha avait pris une robe d'une couleur orange pâle, avec un col bateau et des manches mi-longues.

Et Elisa…

– Elle est magnifique ! admira Trisha en tournant autour de sa meilleure amie. Et aux couleurs de Poufsouffle en plus !

La robe d'Elisa était d'un jaune profond, une couleur riche comparable à celle de l'or brûlé. Le haut, d'un tissu plus rigide, imitait un corset, et était brodé de motifs noirs et abstraits. Le décolleté était cependant assez modeste, couvrant bien sa poitrine : les décolletés plongeants, ce n'était pas son style. Quant à la jupe, elle tombait jusqu'au sol. Elle était faite de plusieurs pans de tissus qui semblaient s'enrouler de manière asymétrique autour de sa taille, et qui cascadaient jusqu'au sol. Les épaules d'Elisa étaient dénudées, mais elle avait des manches longues, amples et fendues aux avant-bras, puis serrées du coude au poignet.

– J'adore le corset, s'extasia Rhonda. Il donne un air beaucoup plus _badass_ à la robe !

Elisa gloussa, plus de nervosité qu'autre chose. Quitte à aller à un bal, elle avait décidé d'y avoir la classe. Elle ne compter danser que le temps d'une chanson, après tout : autant être remarquable. Mais à présent… Elle se sentait soudain un peu mal à l'aise, très consciente de ses épaules nues et de la couleur dorée extravagante de sa tenue.

Avec ses cheveux courts, Elisa n'avait pas besoin de faire une coiffure élaborée. Un serre-tête transfiguré par Heidi à partir d'un bracelet doré fit l'affaire. Elle laissa Trudy la maquiller légèrement, parce qu'elle-même était nulle en produits de beauté. En guise de bijoux, elle mit des boucles d'oreilles sculptées comme de petits serpents, et un médaillon offert par sa mère et représentant un fruit doré. Puis elle glissa l'étui de sa baguette dans les plis de sa jupe, réprima une bouffée de nervosité, et quitta le dortoir avec les autres filles.

Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Elisa vit de loin Fleur Delacour, et la salua de la main. Harry et Tracey étaient ensemble, et Ron subissait d'un air résigné le bavardage exubérant de Sun-Min Jeong. Drago Malefoy était accompagné par Daphnée Greengrass, que Pansy fusillait du regard. Fred et George étaient respectivement accompagnés par Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet. Heather était seule, posant un regard condescendant sur les autres couples. Adrian et Terence semblaient plus tendus que d'habitude, côte à côte dans leurs robes parfaitement assorties : ils portaient tous les deux les épingles de cravates (en forme de serpents) qu'Elisa leur avait offert à Noël dernier, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Lee Jordan exécuta une courbette exagérée avant d'offrir son bras à Trisha, et Rhonda disparu dans la foule à la recherche de son propre cavalier. Rapidement, Elisa se retrouva toute seule.

Elle se décala discrètement en direction de la porte menant vers le parc, nerveuse. Et si Matt la plantait là ? Et s'il arrivait en retard ? Et si elle se couvrait de ridicule ? Mais heureusement pour ses nerfs, elle n'eut à attendre qu'une poignée de secondes. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, et McGonagall entra en guidant un petit groupe de cinq invités bien habillés.

Matt Rosier, superbe dans sa robe noire brodée d'argent, s'inclina. Elisa réprima un rire nerveux : sa canne avait été transfigurée pour être assortie à la robe d'Elisa, et le pommeau était en or sombre marqué de motifs noirs. Il offrit galamment son bras à Elisa :

– Tu es ravissante.

– Merci, croassa Elisa en prenant son bras avec maladresse. Tu es, euh, très élégant aussi. Est-ce que c'est un mauvais moment pour te dire que je danse très mal ? Et que j'ai le trac ?

Matt haussa un sourcil :

– Tu as deux jambes valides et je connais les pas de danse. Je pense qu'on va s'en sortir.

Plusieurs élèves chuchotaient d'un air curieux en jetant des regards à la dérobée à Matt. A vrai dire, tous les amis d'Elisa (mis à part Trisha et Cédric, qui l'avaient déjà rencontré) regardaient d'un drôle d'air cet inconnu aux allures d'aristocrate…

– Les champions, par ici s'il-vous-plaît ! ordonna McGonagall.

Les portes menant à la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et la foule s'y engouffra, tandis que les champions et leurs cavalières (ou cavaliers) attendait patiemment sur le côté. Comme dans le canon, la cavalière de Viktor Krum était Hermione. Elisa lui fit un clin d'œil.

Puis, lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall demanda aux champions de se mettre en rang par couples et de la suivre.

La canne de Matt rythmait leur avancée, le claquement du bois sur la pierre résonnant nettement. La Grande Salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion : les murs étaient recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond enchanté parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes Maisons avaient disparues, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites et éclairées par des lanternes. Elisa espérait que le repas prévu avant la danse lui donnerait le temps de se calmer.

Tout le monde applaudit à leur entrée, et les champions se dirigèrent vers une grande table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis. Cela les obligeait à traverser toute la pièce, et Elisa s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa nervosité en sentant tous ces regards posés sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air ridicule ? Est-ce que sa robe était bizarre ? Est-ce qu'elle était mal coiffée ? Oh Merlin, et si elle trébuchait comme une nouille ?

Lorsque les champions arrivèrent à la table des juges, les applaudissements se tarirent et les conversations reprirent. Karkaroff fixait Krum et Hermione d'un air mauvais, mais le reste du jury semblait plutôt de bonne humeur. Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire rayonnant, et Elisa se força à se détendre. Matt lui tira galamment sa chaise, et elle prit place en le remerciant maladroitement. Harry, qui semblait aussi crispé qu'elle, s'installa à sa droite, puis jeta un regard inquisiteur à Matt. La Poufsouffle réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

– Oh, Matt, voici Harry Potter. Harry, Matt Rosier.

– Enchanté, fit poliment Matt en tendant la main au Gryffondor.

Le visage du Survivant s'éclaira, et il serra la main :

– Ah, Elisa m'a parlé de toi ! Tu es le professeur de Défense à Tourmaline, n'est-ce pas ?

Du coin de l'œil, Elisa vit Dumbledore dresser l'oreille, et réprima un grognement. Trop tard. Elle tenta de faire diversion en faisant le reste des présentations : Hermione, Krum (qui se contenta de grogner), Fleur, Roger Davies (qui avait l'air particulièrement stupide), Harry et Tracey. Tous semblaient très intrigués par Matt.

Les assiettes étaient encore vides, mais un menu était posé devant chacune d'entre eux. Dumbledore donna l'exemple en commandant des côtes de porc, et chacun choisi son plat. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant qu'il y avait du sauté de veau aux marrons, un de ses plats favoris. Matt commanda pour sa part un tartare de bœuf. Petit à petit, autour de la table, les langues se délièrent et leurs discussions se joignirent au brouhaha de bavardage général qui emplissait déjà la Grande Salle. Viktor Krum décrivait avec animation Durmstrang à Hermione, tandis que Fleur critiquait la décoration de Poudlard. Elisa cessa cependant assez vite de les écouter, plongée dans sa propre conversation.

– Je n'ai pas lu le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ depuis la rentrée, il y a eu des articles intéressants ? Tu as envoyé le tien ?

– Pas encore, s'amusa Matt. Mais il y a eu un autre article de Joseph Leeds, si ça t'intéresse. Il dit que l'expression de la magie chez les gens serait déterminée par plusieurs gènes : un qui détermine si on possède de la magie, deux ou trois qui déterminent si on peut l'exprimer, et un qui peut réduire au silence les autres. Ce dernier gène est _récessif_ , pas dominant, et c'est seulement si les deux parents l'ont qu'ils risquent de le transmettre à leur enfant…

– … Et donc d'avoir un Cracmol ? devina Elisa. Pas bête !

– Oui, c'est ça. Et si les Cracmols épousent quelqu'un qui n'a pas ce gène, qu'il s'agisse d'un sorcier ou d'un Moldu, leurs enfants seront des sorciers.

– Même avec un parent moldu ? fit Elisa d'un air dubitatif.

– Ah, oui, parce que les Moldus auraient presque tous le gène d'expression de la magie, mais pas celui de _possession_ de la magie. Ce qui explique que leurs enfants avec des sorciers soient souvent, également, des sorciers : ils héritent de tous les bons gènes. Il y avait des diagrammes très complets dans l'article, j'aurais dû l'amener avec moi.

– Je demanderai à ma mère de m'envoyer le journal demain, soupira pensivement Elisa avant d'avaler une bouchée de son sauté de veau. J'imagine que les Nés-Moldus naissent d'un parent qui a le gène d'expression, et d'un autre qui a le gène de possession de la magie ?

Ils se plongèrent dans un débat sur l'origine de la magie, puis Matt insista pour qu'Elisa lui parle de son Sortilège de Modelage de l'Eau. Le _Menti Effinxi_ changeait la forme d'une chose, alors Matt était curieux de savoir comment elle était parvenue à cela sans utiliser de transfiguration. Ils se chamaillèrent dix minutes là-dessus, Elisa fit quatre démonstrations du sort avec l'eau de son verre, et ils en vinrent à la conclusion que le _Menti Effinxi_ possédait effectivement des éléments de métamorphose, mais que comme il changeait uniquement la forme, et aucun élément de la structure, il s'agissait bien d'un enchantement.

A ce niveau-là, Elisa était complètement immergée dans le sujet. Aussi, elle fut presque prise par surprise quand, après le repas, Dumbledore se leva et demanda à tout le monde d'en faire autant. Les tables allèrent se ranger le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle, et une estrade apparu contre le mur de droite pour accueillir le groupe de musique. Les Bizarr' Sisters montèrent sur scène, Matt tendit la main à Elisa, et celle-ci réalisa avec un sursaut de panique qu'elle allait devoir danser.

Le Bizarr' Sisters entamèrent un air lent et mélancolique. Matt avait laissé sa canne contre son siège, et il s'appuyait légèrement sur Elisa pour avancer. Cependant, il arrivait à guider les pas d'Elisa, et ils tournoyaient lentement sur place, presque gracieusement. Ce n'était pas si terrible, réalisa la Poufsouffle avec soulagement. D'autant plus que, très vite, d'autres élèves vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste de dance, et les champions cessèrent d'être le centre de l'attention générale.

– Tu n'as pas trop mal, avec ta jambe ? s'inquiéta Elisa.

– Je peux survivre trois minutes debout, répondit le loup-garou avec un léger haussement d'épaule. En revanche, je vais avoir besoin d'une pause ensuite.

Ils continuèrent à danser avec plus ou moins d'élégance. Matt s'appuyait de plus en plus lourdement sur Elisa, et ce fut avec un certain soulagement que la jeune fille entendit le morceau prendre fin sur un trémolo de cornemuse. Tandis que le public applaudissait, le duo alla s'installer à la table la plus proche, et Matt récupéra sa canne avec soulagement.

– Le _Menti Effinxi_ joue sur la connexion entre ta magie et le sort que tu as jeté, finit par dire Matt en reprenant la conversation exactement là où elle s'était arrêtée. Tant que le sort produit des effets, tu peux l'influencer. Ça m'a donné une idée de transfiguration, est-ce que tu veux bien me refaire la démonstration du sort ?

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était exactement pour ça qu'elle avait invité Matt : parler de trucs intéressants au lieu de sautiller sur une piste de danse où elle risquait de se ridiculiser.

Cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal, en fin de compte.

 **oOoOoOo**

Beaucoup de gens s'arrêtèrent à la table d'Elisa, dévorés par la curiosité. C'est fou le nombre d'élèves qui pensaient que Matt était son "petit-ami secret" ! A chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, la Poufsouffle était obligée de les détromper. Cela dit, elle savait qu'elle s'était fait remarquer, avec un tel cavalier.

Les nouveaux venus ne s'incrustaient cependant pas longtemps à leur table, parce que Matt et Elisa débattaient avec passion des nuances de la transfiguration, de l'origine de la magie, ou de l'article sur les loups-garous que Matt comptait soumettre au _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. Il y avait de l'alcool à leur table, et après quelques coupes de champagne, ils devenaient tous les deux plus volubiles…. Et leurs débats, plus animés. Matt était complètement intarissable lorsqu'on parlait de détails pointus de théorie magique : Elisa avait un peu du mal à suivre.

Ils en étaient à disserter de la possibilité de transfigurer un sort (un peu comme Elisa l'avait fait avec son _Expulso_ , qu'elle avait fusionné avec un Sortilège de Diffusion et qu'elle pouvait désormais lancer en arc de cercle devant elle, au lieu d'avoir un tir en ligne droite : mais de façon plus subtile, sans avoir à mélanger le sort d'origine avec un autre), lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux et déclara joyeusement :

– Ah, vous voilà, Severus !

Elisa cligna des yeux sans comprendre, regarda autour d'elle… Puis sursauta d'au moins trente centimètres en voyant que le professeur Rogue était adossé au mur juste derrière leur table, dans leur dos. Par Merlin, _mais depuis combien de temps il était là ?!_

– Oh, bonjour professeur Rogue, fit poliment Matt après un temps d'arrêt. Comment allez-vous ?

Rogue inclina la tête :

– Très bien, Mr Rosier. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous interrompez pas pour moi. C'était une conversation fascinante.

Puis son regard sombre glissa jusqu'à Elisa, qui se figea avec sa coupe de champagne (probablement la cinquième) à la main. Le Maître des Potions semblait effectivement intrigué, scrutant la Poufsouffle comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle avait toujours été nulle dans sa matière… Mais Elisa se souvint brusquement que Rogue était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et que la création de sortilèges était aussi l'un de ses centres d'intérêt.

Oups. Elle préférerait ne pas se faire remarquer par Mr l'Espion des Ténèbres, merci bien. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'elle avait un peu picolé. Elle avait peur de dire une ânerie ou de lui roter à la figure. L'image la mortifia d'avance.

– Je suis désolé de vous déranger Severus, fit Dumbledore d'une voix joviale et à peine contrite. Mais il me semble nécessaire d'envoyer un professeur patrouiller dans le parc pour vérifier que les élèves qui ont quitté le bal se comportent correctement, et tous vos collègues sont occupés.

En effet, tous les profs étaient sur la piste de danse. Rogue hocha sèchement la tête, puis s'en alla dans un grand envol de cape noire. Du coin de l'œil, Elisa vit que Karkaroff sortait de la Grande Salle presque immédiatement après lui.

– La soirée vous plaît-elle, Miss Bishop, Mr Rosier ? s'enquit le directeur d'un air enjoué.

– C'est un bal très réussi, acquiesça Matt d'un ton neutre.

– Aaaah, ce genre de festivités réchauffe le cœur ! rit Dumbledore. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous quelques instants ? Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez devenu professeur, Mr Rosier.

Elisa comprit avec résignation qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la curiosité du vieux sorcier, et celui-ci s'assit à leur table.

– C'est un développement récent, l'informa Matt d'un ton égal.

Toute son allégresse de quelques instants plus tôt s'était volatilisée : il était soudain circonspect et tendu. Elisa lança un regard mauvais à Dumbledore, et reposa sa coupe de champagne sur la table d'un geste brusque qui fit tomber quelques gouttes sur la nappe.

– J'imagine, puisque l'école de Tourmaline n'est entrée en activité qu'en septembre dernier ! sourit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient. C'est d'ailleurs un concept tout à fait novateur. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, en quoi consiste les cours de magie, tels que celui de Défense ?

– Les cours sont comparables aux cours dispensés à Poudlard, mais sans les exercices pratiques, lâcha Matt. Pour ce qui est des objectifs de Tourmaline, vous devrez vous adressez à la directrice ou aux autres fondateurs.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'aiguisa :

– Je le ferai, soyez-en sûr. Oh, et vous formez un couple très assorti, tous les deux. Mes compliments.

– Il n'y a que nos robes qui soient assorties, rectifia aussitôt Matt tandis qu'Elisa grimaçait. Notre relation est strictement amicale.

– Ah, quel dommage. Pardonnez ma présomption, dans ce cas. Mais, si ce n'est pas indiscret… Vous semblez vous connaître depuis longtemps.

Là, aucun doute, il faisait exprès d'être lourd ! Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement être intéressé par leur vie sentimentale, quand même. Elisa plissa les yeux, sur la défensive, et lâcha :

– Depuis que Matt a été embauché par Tourmaline, effectivement.

Le directeur se tourna vers Elisa d'un air rayonnant : s'il remarqua qu'elle était de plus en plus agacée par ses questions, il n'en montra aucun signe.

– Oh, j'ignorais que vous connaissiez Tourmaline, Miss Bishop.

Elisa grinça des dents. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à être en rogne, ou parce qu'elle se sentait saturée d'énergie après six coupes de champagne, ou encore parce que Matt était tendu comme un arc et qu'elle se sentait protectrice vis-à-vis de lui… mais la façon dont il avait dit ça (à _elle_ , la créatrice du concept !), lui donnait envie de lui balancer une remarque bien sentie dans la figure.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons, puis réalisa qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, maintenant que Tourmaline était entrée en service, il n'y avait plus de raison de cacher son existence. Et si Elisa pouvait utiliser cette occasion pour faire la morale au directeur, le plus _grand_ et le plus _sage_ et le plus _généreux_ des sorciers, qui se _tournait les pouces_ depuis treize ans et laissait la société stagner, et qui laisser ses alliés _pourrir en prison_ dès qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles (oui, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré ça)… C'était du bonus.

Bah quoi ? Oui, Dumbledore était son allié, et elle le respectait… dans une certaine mesure. Mais s'il venait fouiner au sujet de Matt et lui gâcher son bal, il n'avait pas à se plaindre s'il se prenait un retour de bâton.

Alors elle rétorqua froidement :

– Ce qui est plutôt ironique, sachant que je l'ai fondée.

Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, Elisa se sentit stupide. Oui, elle en était fière, de cet accomplissement : mais c'était puéril de sa part de révéler un truc aussi important juste pour clouer le bec à Dumbledore. Elle s'empourpra. Le directeur, quant à lui, cligna des yeux et sembla momentanément pris au dépourvu :

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– J'ai fondé Tourmaline, répéta-t-elle.

Ok, elle l'avait annoncé pour une raison bête, mais… Elle en était fière, de cet accomplissement. Elle aurait pu mieux arranger son annonce, mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de reculer.

– J'ai eu de l'aide, c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas moi qui en suis la directrice. Mais c'est moi qui ai apporté l'idée, les plans, les emplois du temps, l'or nécessaire. Si vous avez des questions à adresser aux fondateurs, vous pouvez me les poser… Mais je ne garantis pas d'y répondre. Certains éléments sont confidentiels.

Sa dernière phrase, un peu abrupte, sembla tirer Dumbledore de son ahurissement. Mais il ne sembla pas saisir le message subtil, qui était qu'Elisa voulait qu'on arrête là la conversation. Il se redressa, posant un regard perçant sur la Poufsouffle.

– Vraiment, murmura le directeur sans détourner les yeux. Avez-vous un Cracmol dans votre famille, Miss Bishop ?

– Non, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir qu'ils sont humains et que les abandonner dans un monde inconnu est cruel.

Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla. La réponse devait lui plaire.

– Il s'agit tout de même d'un projet ambitieux, insista-t-il. Beaucoup de gens s'opposeraient à cette idée, partant du principe que les Cracmols ne peuvent vivre dans notre monde. C'est le genre de chose qui pourrait avoir de fâcheuse répercussion sur vos relations avec certaines familles sorcières. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Et pourquoi le revendiquer ?

Elisa le regard avec une incrédulité qu'elle n'avait même pas à feindre.

– Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? répéta-t-elle. La question serait plutôt : pourquoi ne _pas_ le prendre ? Qu'est-ce qui justifierait de rester les bras ballants alors qu'il y a une injustice dans ce monde que je pourrais réparer ?

– Une injustice qui ne vous concernait pas, contra le directeur. Vous auriez pu l'ignorer.

Elisa se tendit, vexée :

– Ce n'est pas mon genre.

– Mais vous savez pourtant prendre du recul lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire, pointa le directeur. Vous auriez pu amener ce changement dans la communauté sorcière plus lentement, en faisant des compromis. Vous devriez manœuvrer avec davantage de prudence…

– Mais la situation serait restée la même durant des années, peut-être des décennies ! s'insurgea Elisa.

Dumbledore soupira avec lassitude :

– Changer une situation qui vous déplaît de façon immédiate n'est pas forcément judicieux. L'initiative n'est souhaitable que quand elle est utilisée à bon escient. Et associer votre image à celle de cette école est extrêmement imprudent. Cela risque de vous fermer bien des possibilités.

Elisa sentit une bouffée de colère et d'embarras exploser dans sa poitrine, et elle serra les poings, insultée. Il la prenait de haut ! Il disait qu'elle aurait dû ne rien faire, juste pour maintenir son image ! Il lui disait d'ignorer les problèmes et de ne pas se mouiller, exactement comme lui, et c'était… Ce n'était pas _elle_ , ce n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots, furieuse et blessée, et fini par bégayer :

– Et alors… Quel est le _but_ d'avoir du pouvoir, mis à part l'utiliser pour faire bouger les choses ?! Se gargariser avec ?

Ce n'était plus d'elle qu'elle parlait, et Dumbledore le savait. Lorsqu'il parla, il y avait une pointe d'avertissement dans sa voix.

– Certaines actions anodines peuvent avoir d'immenses répercussions. Avoir de bonnes intentions ne suffit pas, Miss Bishop. Vous agissez sans réfléchir. Vous devez penser sur le long terme.

– Et les grands projets à long terme c'est votre truc, lâcha Elisa d'un ton écœuré. Mais fonder une école pour Cracmols, trouver une alternative au massacre des elfes libres, améliorer le niveau d'éducation du pays, j'imagine que c'est trop _superficiel_.

– Il y a des préoccupations plus urgentes, contra froidement Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez parfaitement.

– Ça ne rend pas les autres injustices _insignifiantes_ , gronda Elisa en ignorant la référence à peine voilée aux Horcruxes et à Voldemort. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas au moins essayer de changer les choses !

– Il est toujours plus difficile de mener plusieurs combats de front, lâcha le directeur avec froideur. Je sais où se trouve mes priorités, et je vous suggère de trouver les vôtres.

– Dans ce cas j'imagine que les gens que vous jugez insignifiants ne sont pas près de voir leur sort s'améliorer, persifla Elisa. A moins que bien sûr vous ne leur découvriez soudain une utilité ?

Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle avait franchi une limite. Le regard de Dumbledore se durcit. Puis Matt se recula sur sa chaise et, avec un tressaillement, la Poufsouffle et le directeur réalisèrent tous les deux qu'ils avaient toujours un public.

– Je crois qu'il est préférable d'en rester là, fit froidement le vieux sorcier en se levant. Passez une bonne soirée, Miss Bishop, Mr Rosier.

Il s'en alla. Elisa le regarda s'éloigner d'un air mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans la foule. Puis elle grogna, et se cacha le visage dans les mains :

– Oh Morgane, pourquoi il faut toujours que ça finisse comme ça ?

Matt émit un ricanement un peu étranglé. Quand elle le regarda, elle vit qu'il s'efforçait de toujours avoir l'air impeccable et distingué, mais ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas totalement à ravaler son incrédulité.

– Tu veux dire que _ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive_ ? Par Merlin, tu viens de dire au directeur qu'il manquait d'ambition, de courage et de décence humaine ! Ses plus féroces adversaires au Magenmagot n'osent pas lui dire ça en face !

– Je ne lui ai pas dit ça ! protesta Elisa avant de marquer une pause d'un air incertain. Enfin, tu crois ? Quand même pas, non ?

– Il t'a aussi traité de jeune écervelée fouineuse, naïve, impulsive, arrogante, irréfléchie, et incapable de comprendre les choses importantes, concéda Matt.

– Il a fait ça ?!

– Je parle couramment le politicien. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il t'est arrivé à _plusieurs reprises_ d'engueuler le directeur sans réaliser non seulement ses sous-entendus, mais également les tiens ?

Elisa hésita une seconde, parce que oui, elle se sentait assez stupide maintenant que Matt avait dit ça. A plusieurs reprises auparavant, elle avait complètement échoué à comprendre les nuances subtiles et les indices que le directeur semait dans leurs conversations. Et elle n'avait même pas eu l'excuse d'avoir bu, à ces occasions-là. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

– Oui, en gros.

– En gros, répéta faiblement Matt.

Elisa émit un reniflement amusé. Voir l'expression incrédule de son ami, d'habitude si posé et maître de lui (comme un mélange entre un maître Zen et un joueur de poker au visage toujours parfaitement impassible), avait quelque chose de très amusant. Puis elle soupira. Pour avoir assisté à son coup d'éclat, Matt méritait une explication… Elle grimaça, et expliqua à contrecœur :

– Parfois Dumbledore me parle. Certains jours, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me donner des avertissements codés, d'autres fois on parle de projets en rapport avec Poudlard, et à l'occasion j'essaie de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qu'il manigance. Il arrive qu'on soit poli l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si je le détestais, non plus. Dans une certaine mesure… Je le respecte. Et je pense qu'il me respecte aussi… peut-être.

– Mais vous vous disputez, lâcha Matt. Et apparemment, ça arrive assez souvent !

Elisa grogna :

– Oui, quasiment une fois sur deux. Mais ça me rend folle, cette façon qu'il a de prétendre être la bonté et la sagesse incarnée, alors qu'il est le denier des hypocrites. C'est comme si… Je veux dire… Regarde Lupin, par exemple. Dumbledore l'a utilisé durant la guerre contre Tom, puis il l'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, en ne lui permettant même pas de rencontrer le fils orphelin de son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu lui donner un job, mais non, la seule chose qui a fait que Dumbledore s'est préoccupé de lui à nouveau, c'est l'évasion de Black douze ans plus tard, parce que Lupin était redevenu utile comme potentielle source d'informations ! Et une fois qu'il s'est avéré que Lupin n'était pas fiable, il l'a abandonné à nouveau ! Dumbledore s'en fiche des sentiments ou de la dignité des autres, il est focalisé sur des plans plus larges. Et à chaque fois qu'il laisse entendre qu'il manigance quelque chose, paf, ça me saute au visage : ça pourrait être moi, ça pourrait être mes amis. On n'est que des pions pour lui. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de sincère ou de gentil. Et quand il prétend l'inverse, ça me rend furieuse, et… Je pète les plombs.

Elle reprit son souffle, un peu embarrassée de s'être laissée emportée. Matt avait haussé très haut les sourcils.

– Tu es très investie là-dedans, finit-il par dire. Mais je comprends ta position. Tu n'as pas tort au sujet de Dumbledore, il tire les ficelles de presque toutes les institutions de pouvoir du pays, et cela ne lui donne pas le luxe de s'investir émotionnellement. Il prétend le contraire, tu vois à travers le masque, et tu ne peux pas le supporter.

Elisa hocha la tête, un peu surprise que Matt ait formulé ce qu'elle ressentait si clairement, mais surtout soulagé qu'il comprenne. Puis le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, et enchaîna :

– Mais quand même, si ce genre de conversation arrive fréquemment, vous devez être à couteaux tirés.

– Pas vraiment ? fit Elisa d'un ton incertain. Je m'excuse quand j'ai dépassé les bornes. Et… Dumbledore n'a jamais dépassé les bornes, pas vraiment, mais il bat en retraite quand il réalise qu'il a touché un nerf. Enfin, sauf là. Ce serai plus simple si on pouvait simplement cesser de s'adresser la parole et s'ignorer jusqu'à ce que je quitte Poudlard, mais on n'a pas ce luxe, alors… On doit faire avec. Je vais travailler à Poudlard durant au moins deux ans avec Flitwick après mes ASPICS, tu sais.

C'était une justification plus sensée que de dire "on est les deux seules personnes à chasser les Horcruxes de Voldemort". Matt hocha pensivement la tête. Puis, après une hésitation :

– Tu es quand même très sur la défensive avec lui, non ?

– Ah, grimaça Elisa. Tu as remarqué ?

– Ça aurait été dur le manquer. Je n'aime pas particulièrement Dumbledore, et je sais que Tourmaline est un sujet sensible pour toi, mais… Dans un esprit d'impartialité, je dois te dire que c'est toi qui as cherché la bagarre.

Elisa grogna et abattit son front sur la table. Puis elle se redressa, parce que le corset rigide de sa robe rendait cette position vraiment inconfortable. Elle préféra fusiller du regard son verre de champagne.

– Je sais.

– Et peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore essayait sincèrement d'être de bon conseil, poursuivit Matt avec un sourire en coin. Sa remarque sur la nécessité de penser à long terme est tout à fait valable. Il y a des gens qui pourraient penser que tes ambitions ne doivent pas se concrétiser, ou que tu as perdu la boule. Des gens qui pourraient attaquer Tourmaline pour te nuire à toi, ou qui pourraient t'attaquer pour nuire à Tourmaline. Neal m'a raconté que Lester s'est vu refuser une promotion par un supérieur Puriste, et qu'il pense que c'est parce que Madeline est directrice de Tourmaline. Si ton rôle dans la création de l'école s'apprend, ça risque de couler tout ton avenir politique.

– Mais je ne veux pas faire de politique ! protesta Elisa.

L'humanitaire, oui, mais la politique, certainement pas ! Pas surpris, Matt haussa un sourcil :

– Est-ce que Dumbledore sait ça ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Non, il ne le savait pas. Elle lui avait dit, jadis, qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir trop de responsabilité, trop de pouvoir… Mais jamais elle ne lui avait dit que, pour elle, les manigances de la politique étaient hors de question. En fait… Le directeur pouvait tout à fait penser qu'Elisa suivrait cette voie. Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Beaucoup de Poufsouffle travaillaient au Ministère, Amélia Bones était considérée comme un modèle pour toute leur Maison, et Elisa avait déjà rendu très clair le fait qu'elle voulait changer les choses sur une grande échelle.

Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains avec un bougonnement résigné :

– Super. Maintenant, en plus d'être contrariée, je me sens coupable.

Matt émit un reniflement amusé, et lui tapota l'épaule :

– Tu as pas mal d'alcool dans le sang, ça explique en partie ta réaction. ET puis, au moins, c'était divertissant. Mais bon… Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

– Oui, par pitié, fit Elisa avec reconnaissance. On en était où avec cette histoire de transfiguration des sortilèges ?

Et ils reprirent leur conversation avec un certain soulagement. Au bout de deux heures, ils tentèrent de transfigurer le sortilège _Lumos_ , pour que la lumière change de couleur. Le professeur Flitwick passa par là, intrigué, mais fut très vite appelé par le devoir quand deux élèves (Elisa fit mine de ne pas reconnaître Hestia Carrow et Ginny Weasley) firent exploser une gigantesque boule de neige au milieu de la pièce. La Poufsouffle garda l'œil ouvert pour que Rogue ne puisse plus espionner leur conversation, mais le Maître des Potions ne reparut plus de toute la soirée.

A minuit, McGonagall annonça que la fête était finie, interrompant Elisa et Matt qui en étaient venus à discuter du Sortilège du Patronus. L'ex-Serpentard n'avait jamais appris ce sort, et Elisa profitait donc de l'occasion pour lui donner un cours improvisé, que Matt tolérait avec amusement.

Les invités repartirent avec McGonagall en direction de Pré-au-Lard, les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons retournèrent respectivement dans leur navire et dans leur carrosse, et les élèves des différentes Maisons de Poudlard retournèrent dans leurs salles communes. Elisa, cependant, ne fit qu'y passer pour prendre le paquet de caramels offerts par Trisha, et la Carte du Maraudeur. La Carte lui indiqua que Dumbledore était encore au rez-de-chaussée, alors elle l'attendit dans l'escalier du premier étage, dans un coin d'ombre qui lui permit de passer inaperçue aux yeux des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor qui remontaient se coucher.

Elle attendit, les yeux fixés sur la Carte, marmonnant toute seule pour mieux réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Quand elle vit Dumbledore remonter les escaliers (seul, heureusement), elle inspira un grand coup, puis sorti de sa cachette. Le directeur s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier en la voyant.

– Miss Bishop.

Elisa grimaça, puis lui tendit son paquet de bonbon :

– Je viens en paix ?

Le regard froid du directeur s'adoucit, et il monta les six marches qui les séparaient afin de prendre le paquet. Ses yeux pétillèrent en jetant un regard à l'intérieur.

– Je n'en avais pas au citron, fit Elisa d'un ton d'excuse. Ce sont des Caramels Calmants, il a une potion relaxante dans le cœur fondant. C'est une sorte de prototype.

– C'est apprécié, sourit le directeur avant de redevenir sérieux. Mais je crois que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire… ?

Elisa se dandina, mal-à-l'aise devant le regard dur de Dumbledore. Le courage donné par l'alcool commençait à disparaitre. Mais elle avait bien mérité d'être dans cette position. Si on blessait les sentiments d'une personne, on n'avait pas à se plaindre quand cette personne exigeait des excuses, même si ça blessait notre fierté. Elle inspira profondément, et lâcha d'une traite :

– Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux et que vous devez prendre des décisions qui ne sont pas toujours justes ou faciles. J'avais un peu bu, j'étais… Hum. Voilà. Je suis désolée.

Elle relâcha le reste de sa respiration, et força ses épaules à se détendre. Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, non ? Elle essaya de ne pas se tortiller sur place, attendant avec anxiété le verdict du directeur. Celui-ci la fixait, le regard indéchiffrable.

Puis il soupira, et s'assit sur le palier. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de le regarde fixement, par que voir Albus Dumbledore dans ses robes flashy assis dans l'escalier comme n'importe quel collégien en train de zoner, c'était quand même quelque chose qu'il fallait voir pour le croire.

– Asseyez-vous avec moi un instant, Miss Bishop. Savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai pas tenté de créer une école pour Cracmols ?

– Euuuh, non ? hasarda Elisa en s'asseyant avec hésitation à côté du directeur. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation ?

– Je pense qu'elle est nécessaire, fit fermement Dumbledore. Car vous semblez avoir plusieurs idées préconçues qui sont… préjudiciables à une bonne entente entre nous.

La Poufsouffle devint cramoisie et décida sagement de la boucler. Le directeur ouvrit le sachet de caramels et en croqua un, puis proposa silencieusement les bonbons à Elisa. Elle en prit un, à la fois parce qu'elle n'osait refuser, et parce qu'elle avait bien envie d'une potion relaxante.

– Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir ce pouvoir, finit par dire lentement Dumbledore. Je pense que, jusqu'à un certain point, vous ne le désirez pas non plus. Car c'est un fardeau, Miss Bishop. C'est une responsabilité écrasante que tenir le pays dans le creux de ses mains. Après mon duel avec Gellert Grindelwald, je n'aspirais plus qu'à une retraite paisible. J'espérais trouver une certaine sérénité dans mon métier de professeur, dans la certitude d'être une force positive dans la vie des générations futures. Mais le monde ne m'a pas laissé en paix. J'ai accepté des titres, intercédé dans des conflits, rédigé des lois. D'abord par envie de changer les choses, je l'avoue. J'ai toujours été tenté par le pouvoir, comme bien des hommes. Mais au fils du temps… Je l'ai fait simplement parce que c'était ma responsabilité.

Dumbledore soupira. Elisa, qui fixait ses genoux, réalisa qu'elle retenait son souffle.

– Je suis très vieux, reprit le directeur avec douceur. Je suis également très fatigué. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir ce pouvoir, et aujourd'hui j'en suis presque venu à le haïr. C'est un poison. Tentant et délicieux, mais mortel. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, car il n'y a personne pour me succéder. C'est ma responsabilité. Je vous l'ai dit, il y a longtemps, peut-être l'avez-vous oublié… Mais votre plus grande qualité est votre idéalisme. Vous avez la foi et l'énergie pour voir des centaines de possibilités et un immense potentiel là où, moi, je ne vois qu'une charge de plus en plus lourde à porter.

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit :

– Oui, j'ai laissé des injustices se poursuivre durant des années, des décennies, alors qu'il était en mon pouvoir d'y remédier. Je n'y ai tout simplement pas prêté attention, trop préoccupé par mon devoir. Car c'est mon _devoir_ , pas mon choix, du moins plus maintenant. Je fais ce que je dois faire, sans m'autoriser à me détourner de l'essentiel. Sans _vouloir_ m'en détourner, souvent. Je n'ai pas fait de zèle. Cela est la prérogative de votre génération.

Dumbledore bougea : Elisa leva les yeux, et trouva que le directeur la fixait avec gravité. Son regard avait retrouvé la dureté qu'il avait au tout début de la conversation. Elle se figea sur place.

– Je conviens avoir mes fautes, lâcha le vieux sorcier d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Mais je suis également votre directeur. J'ai un siècle de plus que vous, j'ai mené une guerre dont vous ne pouvez pas appréhender l'ampleur, et traversé des épreuves que vous peineriez à imaginer. Vous devriez le garder à l'esprit, la prochaine fois que vous aurez une critique à formuler.

– Oui professeur, couina Elisa pétrifiée.

Dumbledore se détendit, et son regard se remit à pétiller comme si de rien n'était. Elisa resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Elle tendait à oublier que Dumbledore était quelqu'un de charismatique et de dangereux : une combinaison assez terrifiante, quand son déplaisir était dirigé vers elle.

– Bien ! s'exclama le directeur en se redressant. Il est temps pour vous de retourner à votre dortoir, je pense. Pomona doit être en train de faire l'appel de votre Maison.

– Euh, d'accord, fit Elisa en se remettant debout. Bonne nuit, professeur.

– Bonne nuit, Miss Bishop.

Et le directeur s'en alla, montant les escaliers en direction de ses appartements. Elisa le suivit du regard un instant, puis descendit vers sa salle commune. Elle réussi à y entrer alors que Chourave terminait de vérifier que tout le monde était présent. La professeur de Botanique lui demanda avec sévérité où elle était passée, et Elisa répondit honnêtement que le directeur avait eu une conversation très bizarre avec elle, et qu'il venait juste de la renvoyer se coucher. Chourave roula des yeux mais, habituée de longue date à l'excentricité de Dumbledore, elle accepta l'excuse sans broncher. Les Préfets ordonnèrent l'extinction des feux, et tout le monde alla se coucher.

Noël était terminé.

Pourtant, couchée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouvert fixant le plafond sans le voir, Elisa ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette étrange conversation. Elle serait probablement toujours méfiante envers le directeur, toujours prompte à voir des manipulations dans ses actions, et toujours pleine de ressentiment vis-à-vis de certains de ses choix. Mais… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que, pour Dumbledore, l'immense pouvoir qu'il avait sur le pays était un fardeau à porter. Il avait parlé de devoir… Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit cela pour qu'elle le comprenne mieux ? Pour effacer les malentendus entre eux ? Parce qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait voulu la faire macérer dans sa propre culpabilité, et qu'elle ait honte de son emportement ?

Elisa grogna et écrasa son oreiller sur son visage. Dans les deux cas, Dumbledore avait réussi sur toute la ligne.

Vieille chèvre.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la destruction de l'Horcruxe ? Du rôle de Dobby ? Des réflexions d'Elisa ? De la discussion avec Dumbledore ? De celle avec Matt ? Donnez votre avis !

Bref. La semaine prochaine, on aura la fiche de Neal, le frère de Gwendolyn. Et surtout, la deuxième Tâche se rapproche...

.


	12. Translanage, sirènes

.

Salut mes kiwis !

Well. Les nouvelles : j'ai raté un examen de fiscal à cause d'une erreur stupide de pourcentage, mon inspi pour EB est en chute libre, mais je me suis remis à une de mes vieilles fics sur Naruto (temporairement nommée "Team Tenten", et pas encore publiée : mais je peux vous la filer sur Discord !). Sinon, il fait un froid de loup en ce moment dans toute la France, alors sortez couverts ! Pour ma part, j'ai ressorti mes après-ski et mon foulard passe-montagne (qui me donne l'air de Kakashi xD). J'espère que ça va vite passer !

.

Passons aux réponses aux reviews !

Salut **Alexazurion** xD Oui, Elisa traite Dudu de vieille chèvre quand il l'agace. Bah quoi ? Avoue, tu ferais pareil x) La théorie sur les gènes... Bon d'accord je me suis un peu laissée emportée. Mais en gros, pour n'importe quelle caractéristiques de ton ADN (couleurs des yeux, taille, couleur des cheveux, tâches de rousseur, maladie génétique...) il faut au moins un gène. Souvent, il faut une combinaison de plusieurs gènes. Et c'est sur ça que table la théorie de Joseph Leeds : se marier avec les Moldus permet d'avoir la combinaison de gènes qui donne la magie. Voilà. En très simplifié x)

Yo **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Le bal était un vrai casse-tête à écrire. Déjà, les tenues. Ensuite, le déroulement de la soirée. Ensuite, la danse. Ensuite, la discussion avec Dumbledore... Bref, je suis bien contente d'en avoir terminé !

Coucou **Kuro no Kage** ! Dumbledore est crédible ? Ah, c'est parfait alors ! Il est l'un des personnages les plus dur à écrire. Sérieusement je veux m'arracher les cheveux XD Mais voilà, c'est fait ! Et puis Matt pointe aussi les erreurs d'Elisa (parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse...). Elle ne passe pas une super-bonne soirée. Pas mauvaise, d'accord, mais riche en émotions xD Pour ce qui est de Rogue... Oh, il a déjà remarqué Elisa dès la seconde année (l'histoire du journal). Il la reléguée dans un coin de son esprit après, vu que dans le tome 3 elle ne fait pas grand-chose, mais il sait déjà qu'elle est "à surveiller". Là, ça ne fait qu'ajouter des infos au dossier mental qu'il a sur elle. Ledit dossier a déjà été ouvert depuis un moment. Euh, c'est clair ce que je dis ? x)

Hello **Mayoune** ! Oui, s'emporter contre Dumbledore (sans réfléchir et en ayant picolé) était vraiment débile. Mais il fallait que je les fasse tous les deux vider leurs sacs pour qu'ils puissent repartir sur des bases saines, et donc il me fallait une confrontation. Mais oui, les choses se sont arrangées... Et oui, Dudu parle bien de la bague. Cela dit, reste sur tes gardes, car même l'intervention d'Elisa ne peut pas tout arranger !

Effectivement **DreamerInTheSky** , Dudu a envisagé la possibilité qu'Elisa soit sa successeur... Et il lui en donne un indice subtil. Evidemment, ça passe complètement au-dessus de la tête d'Elisa. Mais ouais, Dudu a tout un plan en 36 étapes pour qu'Elisa devienne assistante de prof, puis prof, puis sous-directrice, puis directrice. Elisa n'a encore rien capté (et elle ne captera rien avant la fin du tome 5, moment auquel elle dira : "non merci ma poule" et claquera la porte), donc voilà. x)

Salut **Lamesis** ! Content que tu ais aimé x) J'ai l'impression de condenser plein de trucs dans un nombre limité de pages alors que je pourrais laaaargement m'étaler davantage, c'est un peu frustrant. Mais si tu trouve ça bien, alors je dois réussir à gérer ça correctement x)

Hello **Tfamalo** ! Alors, la génétique, c'est pas mon rayon, c'est pour ça que toute l'histoire est la théorie de Joseph Leeds et pas celle d'Elisa xDDDD Mais c'est une base, déjà. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'une caractéristique est avantageuse que tout le monde va l'avoir. Pour peu que ça soit une caractéristique rare et que la mixité soit limité, BAM, ça reste très réduit. Cela dit, selon JKR, 1% de l'humanité est sorcière, ce qui fait quand même ENORMEMENT. Sinon, j'avoue que cette théorie alambiquée était surtout un moyen pour moi d'expliquer l'origine des Cracmols (et de placer l'expression "gène récessif"). Enfin bref. Pour Harry... Bah, Harry n'est pas super-rationnel quand il s'agit de son père. Ni quand il s'agit de ses émotions en général. Par exemple : dans le tome 1, il passe immédiatement de "Rogue est un connard et il boite" à "Rogue essaie de voler la Pierre Philosophale", c'est complètement hallucinant x) Il suppose toujors le pire, s'attend au pire, et se refuse résolument de se faire de faux espoirs. Avec le temps, son attitude vis à vis de son père s'améliorera... Mais en attendant, c'ets toujours une blessure douloureuse, et il gère ce traumatisme comme il peut.

Salut **BlancheEner** ! Mwahahaha, oui, Elisa continue à éprouver de la rancoeur et de l'agressivité vers Dudu même après qu'il l'ai remise à sa place. Elle a du cran x) Bref ! Oui les personnes extérieures à Poudlard sont autorisées : je ne sais pas si c'est canon, mais je voulait Matt alors voilà xDDD Quand aux effets de l'alcool... Sur moi l'alcool a un effet très déshinibant. Je m'énerve plus vite, je suis plus émotive, et JE PARLE SUPER FORT. Donc si quelqu'un m'agace, je lui saute à la gorge direct. Elisa aussi ! Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de Matt... Oui, je crois que dès le tome 2 (où Lester parle de lui par miroir à Elisa comme candidat recommandé par Neal), il ets précisé que Matt devait faire sa 7ème année tandis qu'Elisa faisait sa 1ère année. Matt a donc un an de plus que Tonks. Eh oui, il est âgé ! xD Mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien de romantique entre eux. On verra ce qui se développe ensuite. ENFIN BREF. Pour ce qui est de Dobby : tout va être réglé dans ce chapitre je pense (ou le suivant !). Et pour ce qui est de l'Horcruxe... Bah oui, en fait, c'est assez décevant. Transperçage, pouf, fini. Je fais ça un peu en "contradiction" avec les livres, où obtenir et détruire les Horcruxes est quasiment une quête en soi. Là, ce ne sont que des jalons sur la voie d'Elisa et donc leur destruction est dé-glamour-isée (je ne sais pas si ce mot existe xD) parce qu'au fond, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important est ce qui arrive au reste du monde...

Ah ah, **Chiyukisa** , tu as adopté le surnom de "vieille chèvre" ? xD Pauvre Dudu ! Mais oui, il est flippant quand on y réfléchit. Enfin bref, contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, Matt et Elisa ont beaucoup de potentiel. Je vais voir où ça me mène, de les écrire. J'avais pas prévu de romance entre eux, à la base xD

Yo **Merry Archer** ! Bon, le site bugge parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je ne reçoit pas de mail m'avertissant de ta review. Je suis allée voir directement les revie sur le site (et j'en ait déocuvert 10, au lieu des 3 annoncées par ma boîte mail) ! Bref. Oui, niveau couple et sexe, Elisa et Matt en sont au même niveau : ça ne les as jamais intéressés et du coup ils sont complètements inexpérimentés. Quoique, ça ne les a jamais gêné, vu qu'ils sont Ace tous les deux xDDDD Bref ! Contente que les dialogues avec Dudu te plaisent ! Il y a toujours des sous-entendus dans les sous-entendus qu'il fait, et il n'y a que Matt qui a tout décodé xDDD Quant à la raison de l'intrusion de Dumbledore dans leur conversation... Euh... Je vais développer tout ça dans le bonus spécial, mais pour faire simple : Dudu ne sait de Matt que très pu de choses. Il est Serpentard, issu d'une famille Puristes, riche, doué, très secret. Il a mystérieusement disparu plusieurs années et maintenant il réapparait en tant que prof... Et Elisa semble sous le charme. Tout ça, ça lui évoque Tom Jedusor. Alors il vient immédiatement vérifier s'il y a bien un danger x)

Coucou **Niakovic** ! Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui prend le parti d'Elisa x) Parce que oui, elle est parti direct à la bagarre, mais oui, Dudu essayait de se montrer franc pour qu'elle réagisse de façon brutale et honnête. Sinon... Elisa a peur de Rogue parce qu'elle sait exactement à quel point il est dévoué à sa cause. Le souci, c'ets qu'elle ne fait pas partie de sa cause. Elle fait partie des dommages collatéraux acceptables. Comme Burbage. Même si elle fait confiance à Rogue, lui, il ne lui fait pas confiance et donc il essayerai de la doubler, s'il le pouvait (puisque bien sûr, il est l'adulte, l'espion : il est supposé en savoir plus qu'elle, et donc il est supposé arranger les choses s'il la double). Bref, c'est un champ de mines, et Elisa veut donc s'en tenir très loin. Bref ! Pour en revenir à la quetsion "pourquoi ne révèle-t-elle pas ce qu'elle sait de l'avenir à quelqu'un ?". Eh bien au début Elisa ne faisait confiance à personne. Et ensuite, révéler qu'elle connaissait le futur revenait admettre qu'elle avait menti sur son savoir, sur sa nature (d'adulte) à tout le monde. Alors elle a préfré se taire, pour ne pas risquer la déception ou l'abandon de ses proches... Sinon, pour la question : ue ferait-elle si elle n'était pas la seule à connaître le futur ? Eh bien elle serait ravie, déjà xD Mais ça dépend aussi largement des méhodes de l'autre personne. Dans l'OS que j'écris avec DreamerInTheSky et où nos SI vont à Poudlard en même temps, Aurélia (la SI de DreamerInTheSky) a une approche beaucoup plus brutale et directe. En temps de guerre elle serait donc beaucoup plus efficace, mais en temps de paix, elle fait juste flipper les autres élèves et se taille une réputation de brute. Oh, elle a de bonnes intentions, et sa brutalité c'est parce qu'elle combat l'injustice. Mais elle n'a pas l'attitude précautionneuse d'Elisa, et à force d'agir sans en mesurer les conséquences, elle déclenche des catastrophes... Et détruit les plans d'Elisa par la même occasion.

Ooooh, **Johann D E** , ça faisait un bail ! J'attend le pavé alors xDDD

Merci **Lune Pourpre** ! Non, Elisa n'oublie pas l'avenir x) Mais à force de fréquenter Dudu, et de se retrouver à faire des choix difficiles comme lui (dire à Harry qu'il a un Horcruxe dans sa tête ou pas, voler le médaillon ou pas...), elle commence à ressentir de l'empathie pour lui. C'ets facile de juger ses actes, quand on est un lecteur, un tiers. Mais à sa place, dans sa situation... Je pense qu'on serai parfois obligés de faire les mêmes choix, qu'on aurait pas la force ou le courage d'agir autrement. Dumbledore ets humain, il est faillible. Il n'est pas un grand homme, justement, malgré sa réputation : il est un vieil homme, fatigué, affreusement seul, qui est écrasé sous une tâche immense et qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'endurcir s'il ne veut pas que l'énormité de son fardeau ne le brise... Et Elisa comprend ça. Oh, elle a toujours des critiques. Mais elle ressent de l'empathie pour lui, et du coup c'ets plus difficile de le juger de façon objective.

Ah ah, **RemohIX** , bah je vois que le couple de Matt et Elisa a du succès XDDDD Et oui, Elisa veut empêcher Dudu de mourir bêtement en allant chercher la bague. Ensuite... Sachant que l'excursion ets prévue pour l'été... Il y a encore largement le temps pour une catastrophe d'arriver et de bouleverser ce planning xDD

Tout à fait Manifestement-Malefoy, Matt a une certaine ressemblance à Elisa. Il est brillant, il est ambitieux, il est secret. Mais ils ont cependant des passés, des familles, des fardeaux et même une culture très différente. Le fait qu'ils aient beaucoup en commun, même malgré es profondes différences... Bah je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire xD Au secours, mon héroïne m'échappe ! Ahem. Bref. Pour les Horcruxes, Dumbledore n'est pas si surpris que ça par l'efficacité d'Elisa... Et pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement : elle a presque autant de données que lui sur le fonctionnement de l'esprit de Tom (grâce au journal), mais elle a BEAUCOUP PLUS de temps libre pour analyser ces données, et chercher les Horcruxes. Contrairement à lui, elle ne cumule pas une dizaine de jobs. Elle peut, littéralement, tout lâcher pour aller chercher un truc. Et puis, deuxièmement : Elisa est stratégiquement mieux placée que lui. Tom Jedusor a caché ses Horcruxes dans le but d'empêcher Dudu de les trouver. Mais Elisa n'est pas Dudu. Au contraire, elle a des contacts avec des gens qui dédaignent Dudu (Drago, par exemple). Bref, pour Dumbledore, le succès d'Elisa avec les Horcruxe tient à sa rencontre avec la journal, son traumatisme, sa chance, et le destin. Oh, si elle trouvait la bague, il serait soupçonneux. Mais à chaque fois qu'Elisa trouve un Horcruxe, son histoire se tient. Conclusion : oui, Dumbledore pense qu'Elisa est obsédée par Tom... Mais pas qu'elle a une source extérieure d'information.

Hello **Xiu** ! Ah ah, y a beaucoup de gens qui shippent Elisa et Matt, tu n'est pas la seule. Mais oui, ils s'entendent vraiment bien, il y a une étincelle entre eux. Je suis perplexe, j'avais pas du tout prévu ça. Donc pour la romance, c'est à voir xD

Malheureusement non **CassildaMalefoy** , Elisa ne peut pas demander à Dobby de remettre le médaillon à sa place... Parce que c'est un peu visible qu'il s'est fait détruire xD Et trouver un médaillon transpercé par de part en part soulèverait encore plus de questions que pas de médaillon du tout, tu ne crois pas ? Bref. Pour Rogue, oui, il a bien aimé cette conversation. C'était très révélateur. Non seulement il a apprit de strucs (Rogue n'a sans doute pas eu le loisir de trifouiller Sortilèges/Métamorphoses depuis un bail), mais en plus il en a appris beaucoup sur Matt et Elisa. Ils discutaient sans faire attention à leurs paroles, détendus : et on append beaucoup des gens dans ce genre de moment... Voilà voilà x)

Yo **Allan Eddem** ! Quel pavé x) Allons-y ! La discusion corps/esprit/âme se trouve dans le tome 7 du canon : c'ets dans les souvenirs de Rogue, si tu cherche le chapitre exact. Sinon : les runes pour contenir un sort, c'est mignon, mais Elisa connait surtout des trucs qui explosent. Faire un sortilège de réchauffage est plus pratique que d'inventer une toute nouvelle combinaison de runes. D'autant plus qu'à moins de porter une combinaison intégrale, Elisa sera forcément exposée au froid si elle porte des runes sur ses vêtements... Enfin bref. Nope, j'ai déjà précisé que Kreattur était mort (exécuté par Narcissa qui le trouvait incompétent, en fait xD), donc c'ets pour ça qu'Elisa s'ets tourné vers Dobby. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a bien conscience que sur ce coup, elle a agit "à la Dumbledore", dans le dos des Black-Malefoy. Bref ! Oui, bravo, elle a bien invité Matt xD Et oui, il parle courrammet le politicien. JE VOULAIS PLACER CETTE REPLIQUE. C'est dingue, quand j'écris leurs dialogues à eux deux, ça me vient de façon fluide et immédiate... Urgh. Mes persos se shippent entre eux sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, c'est fou. Mais bref. Oui, je change mon analyse de Dumbledore, ou plutôt Elisa change la sienne. Mon analyse de Dudu est une sorte de cumul de toutes les analyses d'Elisa (plus quelques headcanons). Mais oui, Elisa change d'avis, ou plutôt son avis évolue à la lumière de nouvelles informations. Personnellement, je pense que Dudu est quand même attiré par le pouvoir. Ce n'est pas juste un fardeau. Même s'il avait un successeur, il serai extrêmement réticent à abandonner son pouvoir : pas par avidité personnelle, pas selon, mais juste parce qu'il sait mieux que les autres comment faire. Il est conscient que c'est sa faiblesse... Mais en même temps, il est persuadé qu'il est le seul compétent. Ce qui est un raisonnement dangereux, d'ailleurs. ENFIN BREF. Oui, l'opinion d'Elisa évolue. Et oui, Dumbledore essaie de glisser dans son esprit l'idée qu'elle pourrait prendre sa succession. Elisa ne l'a pas encore remarqué x)

Tu l'avais vu venir **EveApplefield** ? Ah ah, tu as l'oeil ! Oui, je parlais de plus en plus de Matt. Ou plutôt, Elisa le remarquait de plus en plus ! xD

Hello **AnjoBaanWeiss** ! Je vais lire tout de suite cette fic, rien qu'en jetant un oeil au résumé j'ai été intriguée x) Pour les questions... Bah, je vais essayer d'avoir une fin heureuse (parce que je suis une guimauve xDDD), mais pour le reste je ne garantie rien ! EN tous les cas,, merci beaucoup, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de review des lecteurs d'Etrange, Bizarre et Insolite x)

Yep **Lilie** , Dumbledore est un personnage complexe... Et il était temps qu'Elisa le réalise ! Bref, oui, l'Horcruxe que Dudu veut aller chercher est le médaillon, même s'il ne le sait pas. Il sait qu'il y a un truc là. Ca pourrait très bien être la coupe... Ou la bague... Il ne sait pas qu'il s'gait d'un faux et que Regulus est passé par là avant lui ! Bref. Pour Maugrey... Ah, j'expliquerai plus en détails les raison de son embauche dans le Bonus Spécial. Mais en bref, Maugrey a expliqué ses raisons aux élèves dans les premiers chapitres : il trouve que la théorie c'est du flan. Il donne des cours théoriques aux élèves avant leurs BUSES parce qu'il y a obligé. Mais après les BUSES, il considère que si les élèves suivent les cours de Défense, ce n'est pus pour avoir le diplôme, c'ets parce qu'ils sont intéressés. Et du coup, plus besoin pour lui de faire les leçons de lopette demandées par le Ministère : il peut passer à la vraie Défense, ce qui devrait être normalement enseigné (d'après lui). Bref, le côté brutal des cours vient exclusivement de Maugrey... Mais tu as aussi raison, en cela que Dumbledore pourrait lui dire d'y aller mollo, mais qu'il ne le fait pas parce qu'il veut que les élèves soient prêts à une guerre imminente.

Coucou **Letilableue** ! Aaaah Dumbledore, il est tellement complexe, chaque scène où il apparait révèle une couche supplémentaire de son personnage. Dans le tome 5 ça sera encore plus flagrant x) Sinon... Nope, je n'ai jamais pensé à faire de SI dans FMA. Et pourtant c'est un de mes mangas préférés ! Peut-être que c'ets parce que c'est le manga le moins "critiquable" que je connaisse. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'y jeter un OC qui changerai les choses, étofferai l'intrigue, etc. Mais je note l'idée x) Sinon, oui, le site bugge énormément en ce moment, je ne reçoit pas certaines reviews et ça ne m'étonne pas que les lecteurs ne reçoivent pas de notification... Mais t'inquiète, je tiens le rythme d'une publication par semaine !

Yo **Eliie Evans** ! Elisa, pas Elsa x) Mais oui, ce chapitre est surtout resté concentré sur elle personnellement (et accessoirement sur Dumbledore, et un peu Matt). On n'a pas beaucoup vu les autres personnages... T'inquiète, ça va s'arranger par la suite. Mais j'avoue que là, le scénario ne s'y prêtait pas x) Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Elisa est une fondatrice de Tourmaline, non, ça ne va pas fuiter (malheureusement, parce que sinon ça aurait été très drôle), parce que Rita est actuellement de dehors de la salle, à écouter Hagrid xDDDD Mais oui, c'était une hypothèse qu'Elisa aurait dû envisager...

Tous ces points d'exclamations **Streema** xD Oui, Elisa part direct en vrille, même si pour une fois, Dudu ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Mais cette confrontation est la dernière qu'il y a entre eux. Maintenant qu'ils ont chacun vidé leur sac (ou plutôt, maintenant que Dumbledore s'est suffisamment ouvert pour qu'Elisa ressente de l'empathie pour lui), leur relation va s'apaiser. Sinon, oui, Dumbledore essaie de planter l'idée de sa succession dans le cerveau d'Elisa. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, dans le tome précédent, il a insisté pour qu'elle devienne l'apprentie de Flitwick. Cela dit, Elisa ne l'a pas encore remarqué xD

Quelle longue review **Akagitsune** ! Mwahaha, je suis ravie que tu ne sache plus quoi penser de Dudu. C'est le but ! En commençant à lire les livres, les gens le voient comme un gentil Père Noël tout puissnat et bienveillant. Mais après avoir fini la saga, et lu qu'il comptait sacrifier Harry, la plupart des fans voient Dudu comme un manipulateur plus ou moins insensible et négligent. Et mon souci à moi, c'est de partir de ce point de vue de fan (celui d'Elisa, pleine d'a priori et de méfiance) et de rendre Dumbledore humain, d'attirer l'empathie, sans pour autant lui ôter son côté calculateur, mais sans le dénuer de son humanité et de ses sentiments. Bref, si change d'avis sur lui, j'ai réussi ! Ensuite, pour Matt. Ah la la le succès qu'il a c'est fou. Contente qu'il te plaise ! Bref. Pour ce qui est de l'Horcruxe dont Dudu parle : il connais la localisation du lac, mais il ne sait pas quel Horcruxe il a dedans. Comment pourrait-il savoir s'il s'agit de la Coupe, du Médaillon, de la bague ? Il n'y est jamais allé ! Bref, c'est un élément dont il est ignorant. Il n'y a qu' espérer qu'il n'ira jamais au lac vérifier... Oh, et pour ce qui est de In Bad Faith, je la connais déjà x) Je lis couramment l'anglais donc n'hésite pas à me recommander des fics dans le fandom d'Harry Potter !

Hello **Aeson1234** ! Pour la longueur du tome... Euh, je sais pas. Plus j'écris plus je fais des tomes longs. Je crois que le tome 1 d'EB fait 11 chapitres, le tome 2 en fait 14, le tome 3 en fait 15... Le tome 4 en fera 17. Et le tome 5, je ne sais pas encore x) Le nombre de chapitres n'est pas constant ! Et sinon, pour répondre à ta question : non, je ne vais pas couper la sixième année d'Elisa en deux tomes x) Je compte boucler le tome 4 comme les autres, à la fin de l'année scolaire ! =)

Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, **Moony** xD D'abord, pour répondre à ta première question : le nom d'Elisabeth Bishop n'est pas une allusion à la poète américaine, sorry x) Sinon... Désolée d'avoir écorchée ta vision des Maraudeurs xD Mais il sont adorés par l'essentiel du fandom au détriment de Rogue, bien souvent, et en tant que fan de Rogue (ça ne se voit pas trop dans EB d'ailleurs, puisqu'Elisa l'évite à fond !), je me devais de remettre les points sur les i. Sans faire de bashing, il est nécessaire d'arrêter de mettre les Maraudeurs sur un piédestal... Enfin bref. Eh, il n'est pas totalement exclu que Matt et Elisa finissent ensemble ! Je n'ai juste aucune idée de comment ça va se passer xD Mais bref. Ah ah, merci beaucoup x) J'adore développer mes persos, c'est limite compulsif pour moi. Et ça me donne des personnages profonds... Qui échappent très souvent à mon contrôle ! Je leur laisse trop d'indépendance. Enfin bref, contente que ça te plaise, et si tu retrouve le pseudo de cet auteur qui écrit de la même façon que moi, c'est avec plaisir que je lirais ses fics ! =D

Yes, **Elaia Gurialde** , tu es enfin à jour ! Mwahahahaha. Voui, tu m'as servi de crâne pour le dialogue avec Dudu, donc tu le connaissais déjà x) Wait, attends, "servir de crâne" est bien une expression courante ? Non ? Ok, y a que moi et mon cercle réduit (qui ont assisté à la création du Parfum et à mon besoin incessant d'en parler) qui la connaissent en fait xD Bon, alors ça vient de la série Sherlock, où Sherlock discute à voix haute de ses idées avec le crâne humain qui décore sa cheminée, parce que parler de ses idées aide à prendre du recul sur elles, et à se faire un second avis x) Bref, merci de ton job de crâne x)

Hello **IceQueen38** ! Ah, c'est peut-être la bague, peut-être pas... Cela dit, oui, dans le canon la bague ets l'Horcruxe que Dumbledore retrouve en premier x) Tu verras par la suite !

Salut **StonedSquirrel** ! J'adore ton pseudo xD Ah ah, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je n'aime plus trop Renouveau mais j'avoue que ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens y accrochent toujours, j'avais vraiment mis toutes mes tripes dans cette saga... Bref. Ah, Elisabeth Bishop, ma première SI, et apparemment une réussite d'après-toi ! T'inquiète je suis bien consciente que l'arrogance fait partie de mes défauts xD Anyway, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Et niveau fou-rire, je te conseille vivement _Polydipsie_ (ma fic la plus tarée) !

.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai toutes vos review, il arrive que le site en "avale"... Et je les reçoit environt une semaine plus tard, en tant que reviews posées au chapitre 1 (alors que souvent, elles sont posées au dernier chapitre !). Bref, dites-le moi si je vous ai zappé !

.

Bref.

Passons au personnage du jour. La semaine dernière, c'était Gwendolyn... Alors allons-y pour son frère **Neal** !

Neal Johan Bowman est un ex-Poufsouffle, âgée de 23 ans (trois ans et demi de plus qu'Elisa). Sang-Pur et riche héritier, il a pourtant choisi de poursuivre ses études. Il est **Aspirant Médicomage** , et travaille donc à Ste Mangouste. De taille moyenne, il a les cheveux châtains ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu très foncés.

Le père de Neal, un dénommé **Johan Bowman** , est un petit homme joyeux et enthousiaste. Il est issu d'une lignée de Sang-Purs modeste, sans beaucoup d'argent, qui était à l'origine une famille vassale des Ollivander mais qui s'est progressivement émancipée. Les Bowman sont une famille sans importance, roturière, et quasi-éteinte. Avant de tomber amoureux de son épouse et de fonder une famille, Johan travaillait modestement dans une librairie. Mais son mariage l'a propulsé dans l'aisance financière, presque le luxe. Cela lui est cependant indifférent : Johan est parfaitement content d'être un homme au foyer, de chouchouter ses enfants, et d'utiliser sa fortune nouvellement acquise pour les couvrir de cadeaux !

Sa fortune vient de sa femme, **Ethelyn Bowman** (née Smith). Elle est une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, issue d'une branche mineure de la famille, et est l'héritière de plusieurs serres qui produisent des ingrédients magiques essentiels en Grande-Bretagne. De plus, Ethelyn n'aimant pas se tourner les pouces, elle a fait des études de droit et est conseillère légale du Magenmagot : elle n'y siège pas, mais elle assiste à toutes les prises de décisions importantes, et c'est un poste qui paie très bien. Très soucieuse de son apparence et du regard des autres, Ethelyn fait cependant passer le bonheur de sa famille avant tout.

Les Bowman ont trois enfants : Neal, Gwendolyn, et Brian. Neal a choisi de devenir Médicomage, Gwendolyn de gérer une boutique, et leurs parents soutiennent de tout cœur leurs choix de vie. Mais pour Brian, le petit frère Cracmol, c'est plus compliqué. D'un commun accord, Ethelyn et Johan le gardent le plus loin possible du monde extérieur. Ils l'aiment, mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'il va devenir, ils ne savent pas comment il est supposé se débrouiller tout seul. C'est avec beaucoup de réticence qu'ils l'ont inscrit à Tourmaline. Ils pensent tous les deux que leur bébé serait plus en sécurité avec eux.

Mais revenons à Neal.

C'est l'exemple parfait des Poufsouffle. Il est loyal, **patient** , travailleur, **honnête**. Il sait se montrer intelligent, rusé, et courageux : mais ce ne sont pas des buts dans sa vie, seulement des moyens pour aider le plus de monde possible. Neal est altruiste, **généreux**. Malgré les préjugés qui imprègnent sa culture (à la fois en tant que sorcier, en tant que Sang-Pur, et en tant qu'enfant de la bonne société élitiste), Neal est quelqu'un d'ouvert qui sait voir au-delà des apparences. Il croit aux secondes chances, et en un avenir meilleur. C'est un optimiste sans être un idéaliste, et il n'hésite pas à s'atteler à la tâche, aussi difficile soit-elle.

C'est d'ailleurs sa plus grande qualité : son **dévouement**. Que ce soit à un projet, à son travail, à ses amis ou à sa famille, Neal est quelqu'un d'incroyablement dévoué. Il est loyal, mais aussi déterminé, créatif, patient. Il se donne un mal fou pour faire aboutir ce dans quoi il s'est investi. Il n'hésite pas à aller au bout des choses une fois qu'il s'y est lancé, même si ça devient dur, même si ça devient désagréable, même s'il faut faire des sacrifices, même si c'est effrayant. C'est aussi quelqu'un de très **responsable**. Son métier de choix est celui de Médicomage, mais il assiste avec beaucoup de sérieux ses parents dans leurs professions (surtout sa mère, lorsqu'elle doit assister aux sessions du Magenmagot) car il sait que c'est son devoir d'héritier de les seconder… Et d'être prêt à les remplacer en cas de malheur. Même s'il est optimiste, il n'est pas aveugle aux dangers et aux risques. Il sait envisager toutes les hypothèses.

Neal est également quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre. Il est poli, compréhensif, respectueux, et sociable. Oh, il n'est pas aussi extraverti que sa sœur Gwendolyn, loin de là. Il est très content de n'avoir qu'un petit groupe d'amis proches, au lieu d'avoir un large cercle social. Il se sent plus en confiance avec des amis proches. Le terme d'amis proches est cependant tout relatif, parce que Neal se fait des amis extrêmement vite. Il est spontané, joyeux, charmeur, charismatique. Ça lui vient naturellement. Il est du genre à faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré à peine une semaine plus tôt. C'est sans doute parce qu'il voit le meilleur en chaque personne…

C'est un étrange contraste. Neal voit le meilleur en chacun, tout en étant capable d'envisager toutes les perspectives, et donc d'imaginer à quel point les gens peuvent être horribles. Il est spontané mais il n'est pas très ouvert aux autres, et se confie seulement à son entourage proche. Et il veut aider les autres… Mais il n'a **pas beaucoup d'initiative**.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut. C'est un trait de caractère, tout simplement. Neal est un **suiveur** , pas un leader. Il tisse des liens, il éprouve de la compassion et de l'amour, il a des idées… Mais il faut une impulsion extérieure pour le pousser à agir. Seul, il reste indécis. Lui et sa sœur Gwendolyn sont très semblables en cela : l'essentiel de leurs actions est déterminée (ou même déclenchées) par les décisions de leurs proches. Et pour Neal, le proche en question, c'est souvent Lester Hopkrik. Neal l'adore depuis leur rencontre.

Il y a même un peu plus que ça… Neal est **bisexuel** , même s'il a encore du mal à se définir ainsi, et qu'il n'est pas très certain de ce qu'il ressent. Durant toute son adolescence, il a eu un gigantesque béguin pour Lester. Avec le temps, son affection est devenue plus platonique. Cela dit, Neal n'est pas encore prêt à passer à autre chose. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi passer, de toute façon. C'est assez confus dans sa tête.

Son meilleur ami est bien évidemment **Lester Hopkrik** , ami d'enfance, dont il a été inséparable durant tout Poudlard. Il est aussi très proche de sa famille et surtout de sa petite sœur **Gwendolyn** , qui n'a qu'un an d'écart avec lui. Il a également un lien particulier avec **Matt Rosier** , qui est devenu son ami suite à leur rencontre à Ste Mangouste. Matt est également la seule personne à qui il a avoué être bisexuel (il n'ose en parler ni à Lester ni à sa famille). Neal a également une relation cordiale avec **Elisabeth Bishop** , qu'il traite de façon assez complice.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et sans attendre davantage... Voilà le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Transplanage, sirènes et nouvelles perspectives**

 **.**

Après Noël, Elisa eut l'impression de s'ennuyer. Elle avait bouclé ses devoirs au début des vacances, dans une frénésie d'énergie et de motivation. A présent, elle se tournait les pouces. Cédric et Trisha ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner tout le temps au duel avec elle, après tout. Et plus aucun Puriste ne cherchait la bagarre avec elle (même s'ils étaient toujours désagréables avec son cercle d'amis). Elle prit de l'avance sur les leçons du CEM, puis se mit à traquer Flitwick pour lui demander des exercices supplémentaires. Ils se remirent à étudier les Charmes Gardiens, plus précisément les protections utilisées grâce à la magie du sang et du sacrifice.

Ce type de magie était protecteur, d'accord, mais c'était classifié comme de la magie noire. Elisa se demanda vaguement si personne, dans le canon, n'avait pensé à mentionner ça à Harry. En tous les cas, elle n'avait aucune intention de le faire.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle avait la bénédiction de Flitwick pour fouiller dans la Réserve, maintenant !

Elle passa un coup de miroir à Gwendolyn, qui l'informa que la boutique B&B se portait bien. Elle appela Matt, qui lui dit que Lupin avait eu une dispute retentissante avec Sirius Black à Noël : Remus déprimait, et Sirius ne lui adressait plus la parole. Matt était apparemment devenu très proche de Lupin, ces derniers temps.

Harry et son parrain avait repris leurs correspondances, et semblaient s'entendre un peu mieux. Elisa parla du concept des Caramels Calmants aux jumeaux Weasley, qui s'empressèrent de négocier un partenariat avec Trisha. La confiserie Buttermere ne mettait pas de potions dans ses produits (car ce qu'ils fabriquaient était toujours fait-maison, et ils n'avaient pas de labo pour faire les potions eux-mêmes), mais c'était un concept qui avait de l'avenir.

Jojo se plaignit que la glace du lac n'était pas assez solide pour patiner dessus. Elisa aurait pu utiliser le Sortilège de Capture dans la Glace pour y remédier… Mais avec le navire de Durmstrang, jeter des sortilèges gelant dans l'eau était interdit. Du coup, plusieurs élèves transformèrent l'une des cours intérieure du château en patinoire.

Elisa, elle, se mit à jouer avec l'idée d'un sort qui permettrait de glisser sur la pierre comme sur de la glace. Avec une certaine surprise, elle réalisa que ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas penché sur un projet d'invention de sortilèges. Développer le Sortilège Glisse-Pieds devint son nouveau hobby, pour le plus grand plaisir du professeur Flitwick.

Le Nouvel An vint, puis passa.

Le nouveau semestre commença avec une bonne surprise pour les sixièmes années. Au matin, un grand écriteau avait été placardé sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune :

 _LEÇONS DE TRANSPLANGAE_

 _Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir avant le 31 août prochain,_

 _vous pourrez suivre un stage de 12 semaines consacré à des leçons de_

 _transplanage, sous la direction d'un moniteur de transplanage du_

 _Ministère de la Magie._

 _Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

 _Coût : 12 Gallions._

Evidemment, tout le monde s'inscrivit avec enthousiaste. Elisa, qui utilisait le transplanage accompagné comme principal moyen de déplacement, se fit questionner toute la journée sur l'effet que ça faisait. Elle avait hâte de participer à ces leçons et d'avoir son permis : ne plus dépendre des elfes pour aller d'un point à un autre, ça serait génial !

Peu après la rentrée, cependant, sa bonne humeur connu une fin rapide. Harry se mit à déprimer, car son dragon miniature s'était changé en statuette (contrairement au dragon d'Elisa, qui se portait très bien au Cottage grâce aux runes d'Isabelle). Puis Rita Skeeter publia un article sur Hagrid et son sang de demi-géant, exactement comme dans le canon. Même si c'était Randall qui couvrait le Tournoi, Rita trouvait encore le moyen de traîner ici à la recherche de scoops, apparemment…

Elisa décida prudemment de ne pas s'en mêler directement. Attaquer Rita de front ne lui vaudrait que des ennuis. Et elle pouvait difficilement demander à Randall, leur ami journaliste, d'écrire un truc défendant Dumbledore : l'ex-Poufsouffle avait une rancune tenace contre le directeur. Cela dit, elle conseilla à Hermione d'organiser un sondage pour recueillir des opinions favorables sur Hagrid, elle dit à Ron qu'il devrait écrire à sa mère pour qu'elle envoie du chocolat au garde-chasse, et elle demanda à Cédric d'emmener Harry voler au-dessus du lac pour le distraire. Elle-même alla frapper à la porte du demi-géant, mais sans succès : il refusait d'ouvrir.

En désespoir de cause, elle demanda aux elfes de maison de faire une douzaine de gigantesques cookies, et les envoya à Hagrid avec une note disant " _Vous n'êtes pas seul, on vous soutient !_ ". Et elle demanda à tous les gens qu'elle connaissait de signer. Ça faisait quand même un paquet de monde.

Le Challenge eut lieu comme d'habitude. Tellement de gens massacraient les règles du duel, à présent, qu'Helen décida de jeter l'éponge (uniquement pour cette fois-ci !) et organisa une bataille sans aucune règle. Des équipes de trois personnes devaient s'affronter sans pitié. L'équipe de Trisha, Cédric et Elisa remporta la première place, à leur grande surprise. Leurs entraînements devaient commencer à payer. Helen accepta gracieusement sa victoire, et se montra même très cordiale envers les Poufsouffle.

Elisa se demanda si elle manquait à Helen comme Helen lui manquait. Est-ce qu'elles pourraient retrouver leur vieille complicité, prétendre que rien n'avait changé ? Pendant le Challenge, dans l'excitation générale, c'était facile de penser que c'était possible. Mais dès qu'il y avait un creux dans la conversation, l'atmosphère devenait pesante, et Elisa se souvenait du chaos dans Pré-au-Lard quand la lettre sur les Maraudeurs avait été découverte, et de l'air sombre d'Harry. Elle se souvenait surtout du silence borné d'Helen durant des semaines, qui relevait le menton avec défi et insistait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de _mal_ , comme si c'était _ça_ la question, et pas le fait qu'elle avait blessé des gens par ses actions.

Helen et Elisa n'étaient pas en mauvais termes, pas vraiment. Mais elles ne pourraient pas se réconcilier en prétendant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Et ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne ferait le premier pas.

Le mois de janvier avançait, doucement.

Le deuxième samedi du mois, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Elisa décida d'y faire un tour, avec ses amis. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe tout son temps plongée dans ses projets ! Son sortilège Glisse-Pieds avançait bien, elle pouvait se permettre un peu de détente… Bon, Cédric leur faussa compagnie pour accompagner Cho, mais Trisha et Elisa se joignirent à leurs amis de Serpentard. Ils passèrent une très bonne après-midi, flânant d'une boutique à l'autre et bavardant joyeusement.

Ils tombèrent sur la bande de Warrington, mais celle-ci se contenta de montrer les dents et de lancer quelques regards noirs avant de passer son chemin. Pas de moqueries, pas d'insultes ! Elisa réalisa avec une certaine surprise que ça faisait plusieurs _années_ qu'elle n'avait pas eu de confrontation sérieuse avec son vieil ennemi. Est-ce qu'il s'était découragé ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle victime ?

Cependant, lorsqu'elle soumit cette idée à Heather alors qu'ils se rendaient aux Trois Balais pour se réchauffer, son amie secoua la tête :

– Oh, c'est bien pire que ça ! Il s'est mis à te respecter.

– Euh, t'es sûre de ça ?

– Warrington te détestait parce qu'il pensait que tu étais indigne de t'élever jusqu'à ta position actuelle dans l'ordre social de Poudlard, expliqua doctement Adrian Pucey. En partie à cause de ton sang, et en partie à cause de ta Maison. Mais tu as prouvé que tu méritais cette place, et cela a été consacré à la fois par ton amitié avec Drago Malefoy, qui est le roi de la basse-cour, mais aussi par le choix de la Coupe de Feu. Warrington ne t'aime pas, personnellement, mais il ne risque pas d'agir contre toi parce que tu es dans tes droits.

– … Vous les Serpentard êtes tellement bizarres.

Cela dit, ça avait du sens, aussi dingue que ça paraisse. Elisa se sentit marcher d'un pas plus léger. Qui aurait cru qu'être choisie comme championne, en contrepartie du fait d'être en danger mortel, lui permettrait d'arrêter de se battre avec sa Némésis barbare ?

Cette ligne de pensée en entraîna soudain une autre, beaucoup moins plaisante. Elle était _toujours_ en danger mortel, le Tournoi n'était pas fini. Et lors de la troisième Tâche, il était très possible qu'elle meure. Oh, elle avait des plans pour éviter que ça arrive (dont un certain nombre reposaient sur ses capacités au duel, alors bon, ce n'étaient pas des plans infaillibles). Mais s'ils échouaient, et qu'elle mourrait… Est-ce qu'elle ne devait pas prévoir ça, aussi ?

C'était assez terrifiant, d'envisager un monde où elle n'existerait plus. Mais c'était encore plus terrifiant d'envisager un monde où elle mourrait, et où tout ce qu'elle avait créé _disparaissait_. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas écrire un genre de testament, juste au cas où ? Elle rangea l'idée dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. C'était déprimant, comme réflexion, mais c'était sensé.

D'ailleurs, elle avait pas mal de choses à faire. Trouver un garde-fou supplémentaire pour Harry (elle considérait qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez), donner un indice subtil à Dumbledore pour lui faire comprendre que la coupe était dans le coffre des Lestranges, et trouver un moyen de retirer l'Horcruxe d'Harry sans le tuer.

Oh, et elle avait encore une autre chose à faire…

– Drago ? lança-t-elle dès le lendemain. Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil surpris, mais fit signe à ses amis (Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass : on le voyait beaucoup plus rarement avec Crabbe et Goyle ces temps-ci) de continuer sans lui en direction de leur cours. Elisa se racla la gorge, bien consciente que Trisha et Cédric l'attendaient à l'angle du couloir pour aller en classe de Sortilèges, et se lança :

– J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Malefoy roula des yeux :

– Oh, tu es vraiment horrible à ça. Dans la bonne société, on doit se regarder en chien de faïence au moins une demi-heure en réfléchissant silencieusement à la meilleure façon de manipuler l'autre, avant que tu commence à insinuer que tu as une faiblesse pareille. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé déchirer rhétoriquement tes vulnérabilités si tu me laisse si peu de temps pour planifier ?

Elisa le regarda fixement. Ce type d'humour lui rappelait à la fois Matt Rosier et Nymphadora Tonks, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou si c'était juste profondément dérangeant.

– Tu as de sérieux problèmes.

L'autre se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférent :

– Quelle faveur veux-tu me demander ?

La Poufsouffle se secoua :

– Oui, ça. Euh… Tu possèdes bien un elfe qui s'appelle Dobby, c'est ça ? Je voudrais te le racheter.

– Dobby ? répéta Drago avec incrédulité. Cet incapable complètement cinglé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le voudrais ?

Elisa haussa les épaules, affectant l'indifférence :

– J'ai besoin d'un elfe. L'un des miens est mort.

Elisa se sentit coupable d'utiliser le décès de Moppy, un an plus tôt, pour parvenir à ses fins, mais elle fit résolument taire sa conscience. Elle faisait ça pour Dobby. Un éclat calculateur entra dans le regard du jeune Serpentard :

– Hum… Tu me l'échangerais contre un Glisseur ?

Ils se lancèrent dans de féroces négociations, et finalement Drago accepta de céder Dobby contre une vingtaine de Gallions, une plume rechargeable vert émeraude faite sur mesure, et un paquet de Crèmes Canaries. Ce gâteau-gag était apparemment devenu très populaire chez les Gryffondor durant les vacances de Noël, et Drago en était très jaloux, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment demander aux jumeaux de lui en donner : les Weasley et les Malefoy n'étaient plus à couteaux tirés, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus amis !

Pour finir, Elisa arriva très en retard au cours de Flitwick et dut s'excuser platement, mais sa mission était accomplie.

Trois jours plus tard, un elfe de maison _complètement nu_ apparut devant elle au milieu d'un couloir en sanglotant, et c'est comme ça qu'Elisa se retrouva propriétaire de Dobby… qu'elle libéra deux heures plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans une salle de classe vide, et avec pour strictes consignes de réprimer ses tendances exhibitionnistes. Elle avait appelé le Trio d'Or par Patronus, et lorsque les trois Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle.

– Harry Potter, monsieur ! s'écria Dobby qui nageait dans un gigantesque pull en laine (donné par Elisa pour le libérer).

– Dobby ?! fit Harry incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je l'ai racheté à Drago et je l'ai libéré, les informa Elisa. Dobby voudrait travailler pour toi, Harry, mais si c'est impossible j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait aider Hermione à mettre en place son refuge pour les elfes libres.

Et cela nécessita tout une série de nouvelles explications.

Au final, Harry accepta de prendre Dobby à son service, ne serait-ce que pour mettre fin aux sanglots éperdus de l'elfe : après tout, il passerait neuf mois de l'année Poudlard s'il tenait à suivre son nouveau maître, et resterait sagement dans les cuisines. Il fallut ensuite imposer des limites à Dobby, qui était survolté. Par exemple, lui interdire d'aller au Cottage des Erables (ça serait la guerre avec les elfes d'Elisa sinon), lui ordonner d'aider Hermione pour tout ce qui touchait à l'OPTEM, lui dire d'obéir aux ordres de Ron si nécessaire. Bref, ce fut un peu confus. Heureusement, grâce à cette confusion, personne ne demanda comment Elisa connaissait Dobby, et pourquoi elle l'avait racheté.

Hermione continua sa gestion de l'OPTEM avec une vigueur renouvelée. Le grand-père de Tracey Davies, celui qui avait une vieille ferme abandonnée, accepta de céder le bâtiment délabré à son association. Hermione organisa une collecte de fonds, et toutes les réserves de l'OPTEM réussirent tout juste à couvrir le prix de l'achat. Qu'importe : Hermione était ravie de ce succès, Dobby était ravi d'être chargé de rénover le bâtiment, et Ron et Harry étaient ravis que leur amie soit heureuse.

Le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin. La deuxième Tâche se rapprochait.

Trisha sembla parvenir à un accord avec les jumeaux Weasley, car on vit circuler à Poudlard des Caramels Calmants, des Nougats Rieurs (qui contenaient un peu Elixir d'Hilarité) ou des Menthe Mentales (imprégnés de potion d'Aiguise-Méninge). Elisa demanda mine de rien s'ils faisaient des bonbons au citron, menant à la création des Joyeux Citronnés (contenant quelques gouttes de Philtre d'Allégresse). Elle en offrit un sachet au directeur. Dumbledore eut l'air enchanté.

Trisha ayant toujours des bonbons plein les poches, elle se mit à trouver très drôle de proposer aux gens des bonbons au citron. Cela faisait rire aux éclats tous ceux qui avaient vu Dumbledore faire la même chose, mais McGonagall développa un tic nerveux et Rogue retira trente points à Poufsouffle. Apparemment le personnel enseignant ne pouvait plus supporter l'engouement du directeur pour ces maudites sucreries !

Elisa continuait à s'entraîner régulièrement avec Cédric et Trisha. Elle leur apprit quasiment tout son arsenal. Leurs duels devenaient de plus en plus féroces, et Elisa trouvait à présent fréquemment l'occasion de balancer des sceaux explosifs, des sceaux Flashbang ou des sceaux électrifiant sur le chemin de ses deux adversaires, qui prirent l'habitude de jeter des Charme du Bouclier sous leurs pieds. Trisha pimenta le jeu en lançant des fioles de potion, et Cédric ramena un jour un Cognard qui faillit les envoyer tous les trois à l'infirmerie.

Bref. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas.

Elisa continua à travailler sur son Sortilège Glisse-Pieds, et commença la phase d'expérimentation. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à se casser la figure dans les couloirs : une expérience qui déplaisait beaucoup à Malta, car elle transportait toujours son serpent dans une poche spéciale sur le devant de sa robe, et même la présence de Sortilèges de Coussinage ne rendait pas très agréable le fait de s'écraser contre un mur. Dans le même temps, la Poufsouffle commença à réfléchir à une utilisation offensive du Glisse-Pieds, qui ferait déraper sa victime pour qu'elle se casse lamentablement la figure par terre.

Idée à creuser.

Elle écrivit à nouveau à Lupin, pour lui donner des nouvelles et essayer de le faire rire avec cette histoire de gamelles dans les couloirs. A sa grande surprise, le loup-garou lui répondit très rapidement, avec une bonne humeur qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu. Il lui suggéra de faire des Chocolat Chaleureux, qui seraient imprégnés d'une potion inspirant le réconfort et la sérénité. Lupin était de si bonne humeur qu'il remit sur le tapis l'offre d'embauche qu'Elisa lui avait faite quelques mois plus tôt, au sujet des MagicoGlisseurs et des Impulseurs. L'explication à son entrain inhabituel était en post-scriptum : il avait rencontré Matt en personne pour la première fois au début de mois, et depuis les deux lycanthropes s'arrangeaient pour se voir très souvent.

– Alors, tu t'entends bien avec _Remus_ ? lança Elisa d'un air un peu narquois la prochaine fois qu'elle appela Matt.

L'ex-Serpentard haussa les épaules, affectant un air dégagé :

– On discute. Il m'apprend le Patronus, je lui apprend à gérer son loup.

– Hum hum, c'est ça. Tu sais qu'il est trop vieux pour toi ?

Le jeune Rosier s'étrangla, sa dignité momentanément oubliée, et Elisa ricana tandis que l'autre postillonnait avec indignation :

– On n'a pas du tout ce genre de relation !

– Ah oui ? se moqua la jeune fille.

Mais Matt secouait la tête avec le plus grand sérieux :

– C'est plus fraternel qu'autre chose… C'est l'influence du loup. J'utilise Odin comme substitut pour éviter que mon loup ne devienne fou de solitude : mais ça n'est pas comparable à un autre loup-garou. Remus et moi nous sommes immédiatement entendus parce que nos loups sont ravis de rencontrer un semblable. Il y a une confiance implicite, même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques mois.

Elisa aurait bien voulu pousser la question, curieuse, mais Matt changea de sujet. Apparemment, son article sur les loups-garous commençait à prendre forme. Il pensait le proposer vers juin au _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ , pour que l'article paraisse en été (une période où les loups-garous avaient moins de soucis financiers, car ils pouvaient dormir à la belle étoile : et donc où il leur serait plus facile d'acheter le journal). Il lui fallait à présent trouver un pseudonyme, et lui et Elisa passèrent le reste de la conversation à chercher un surnom accrocheur et ironique.

Elisa échangea plusieurs lettres avec Lupin. Il ne pourrait pas faire de MagicoGlisseurs sans la tutelle de la Poufsouffle, mais les Impulseurs étaient à sa portée, puisque Matt pouvait lui prêter son manuel. Elisa vérifia ses finances : elle n'était plus riche, puisque quasiment tout son or avait été englouti dans la fondation de Tourmaline, mais elle avait quand même des revenus stables grâce à B&B, et une bonne petite réserve grâce aux ventes de Glisseurs qu'elle avait faites durant les huit mois précédents. Elle décida donc de verser à Lupin un salaire, un peu maigre peut-être, mais convenable pour le job qu'il allait effectuer.

Au début de février, elle vendit cinq autres Glisseurs, et commença à s'inquiéter : elle avait fait tout un stock cet été, mais comme elle ne fabriquait pas de planches cette années, il commençait à fondre. Elle augmenta ses prix pour réduire la demande, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire davantage. Entre ses devoirs supplémentaires, ses entraînements au duel et ses inventions (elle bossait toujours sur la vidéo sorcière), elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se remettre à la fabrication de MagicoGlisseurs.

La vidéo sorcière, d'ailleurs, avançait à une vitesse d'escargots. Déjà parce qu'Elisa avait un peu mis ce projet de côté pour se consacrer au Sortilège Glisse-Pieds : et ensuite parce que… eh bien, c'était vraiment très compliqué !

Elisa avait déduit qu'il faudrait un mélange de cristal et de verre pour à la fois retenir un souvenir, et le diffuser comme une vidéo. Après beaucoup de calculs (alors qu'elle avait horreur des maths) elle avait réussi à trouver la proportion exacte de ces deux composants. Le souci, c'est qu'il fallait un certain nombre d'enchantements pour que ça marche, et que tout ça était bien trop compliqué pour une élève de Poudlard. Ce genre de manipulations de la magie était très avancé : c'était le genre de trucs qu'ils faisaient au Département des Mystères !

– Heureusement que j'ai d'autres projets sur le feu, se plaignit Elisa à Trisha durant leur cours de divination. Sinon, j'en serai presque au point de kidnapper un Langue-de-Plomb pour savoir s'il sait quelque chose là-dessus.

Son amie renifla avec amusement. Elle était de très bonne humeur ces temps-ci. Elle avait vraiment accroché avec les jumeaux Weasley. Elle n'était pas aussi proches d'eux que de Cédric et Elisa, mais ils étaient en train de devenir véritablement amis.

– C'est un truc que j'ai bien envie de voir. Tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

Elisa roula des yeux, et Trisha mangea son bonbon d'un air narquois. La jeune inventrice soupira, puis se mit à contempler d'un air scrutateur la boule de cristal posée sur leur table. Elle pourrait peut-être la piquer et faire des expériences dessus… Franchement, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, à ce point-là.

– En train de contempler les méandres de l'avenir, Miss Bishop ? fit la voix éthérée de Trelawney juste derrière elle.

Elisa sursauta, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle fixait la boule de cristal avec autant d'intensité. Trisha réprima un fou-rire, et son amie toussota avec embarras :

– Euuuuh, non, professeur, j'avais des considérations plus matérielles. De quoi est composée une boule de cristal, exactement ? Est-ce qu'il y a un ratio de verre et de cristal, des enchantements particuliers ?

La professeur de Divination cligna lentement des yeux derrières ses énormes lunettes rondes aux verres épais. Heureusement que le personnel de Poudlard était habitué aux excentricités d'Elisa…

– Pur cristal limpide, Miss Bishop, et sans enchantements qui pourraient troubler le Troisième Œil. Pourquoi cette étrange question ?

Elisa grimaça. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment la motivation d'expliquer à l'enseignante qu'elle cherchait le support parfait pour enregistrer et recracher un souvenir, comme une gigantesque vidéo. Elle essaya de résumer. Peut-être qu'il existait une boule de cristal super-rare de ce type, et que leur vieille chouette d'enseignante la connaissait ?

– Je cherche une sorte de support, si on peut dire, qui pourrait enregistrer un souvenir comme une Pensine, mais qui pourrait aussi le projeter, comme une sorte de photographie avec du son. Je pense que le support doit comporter du verre et du cristal, et être sensible à la magie mentale, alors j'ai pensé…

– Oh, dans ce cas vous n'aurez aucune chance avec les boules de cristal, l'assura Trelawney. Je doute qu'un tel support permette de focaliser le Troisième Œil.

Elisa échangea un regard résigné avec Trisha (qui avait plutôt l'air de se fendre la poire). Elle se doutait bien que ça allait être une impasse. Avec un soupir, elle reporta son attention sur leur travail du jour, à savoir l'influence des auras sur la clarté de l'avenir d'une personne.

– Bien sûr, il y a les orbes prophétiques, fit pensivement Trelawney.

– … Les _quoi_?!

 **oOoOoOo**

Il s'avéra que les orbes prophétiques étaient des balles de cristal très pur, entièrement creuses, et recouverte d'une légère couche de verre enchanté. On y enregistrait les prophéties en y déposant un souvenir, et ces globes permettaient ensuite de projeter ce souvenir comme une sorte d'hologramme. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'Elisa cherchait, et ça avait été sous son nez depuis le début. Depuis des années, elle connaissait ce concept ! Le canon _mentionnait_ ce genre de chose, pour l'amour du ciel ! Dans le cinquième tome de la saga Harry _tenait cet orbe dans sa main_ ! Elisa se sentait tellement stupide qu'elle devait résister l'envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs.

Elle se mit donc en quête d'acquérir des orbes prophétiques, ce qui s'avéra beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'elle pensait… parce que le professeur Trelawney en possédait un coffre plein. Une quarantaine de globes, inutilisés, qu'elle acceptait de lui donner pour une somme tout à fait modique. Elisa aurait pu en pleurer de joie.

Le surlendemain, cependant, elle dut se résoudre à mettre sur pause (à nouveau) ses bricolages pour inventer la vidéo sorcière. En effet, on était le premier samedi du mois, et c'était le jour de la première leçon de transplanage. Les élèves participants furent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, où les attendaient les divers directeurs de Maison, le professeur Maugrey qui avait l'air très grognon, ainsi qu'un petit sorcier qui devait être le moniteur de transplange. Il avait une stature fragile, avec des cils transparents, des cheveux fins et un air immatériel, comme si une simple bourrasque aurait suffi à l'emporter.

– Bonjour, déclara le sorcier lorsque tous les élèves furent rassemblés. Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je suis envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie pour être votre moniteur de transplanage au cours des douze semaines qui viennent. J'espère pendant cette période vous préparer à passer votre permis de transplanage.

Elisa, Trisha et Cédric échangèrent un regard réjoui. Tycross poursuivit :

– Comme vous le savez sans doute, il est normalement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le directeur a cependant suspendu cet enchantement pour une durée d'une heure et uniquement entre les murs de la Grande Salle, afin de vous permettre de vous entraîner.

Maugrey marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible en rapport avec la sécurité, et les quatre directeurs de Maison le fusillèrent du regard. Le moniteur du ministère continua :

– J'insiste sur le fait que vous ne pourrez pas transplaner au-delà et qu'il serait très imprudent d'essayer. A présent, placez-vous à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace d'un mètre cinquante…

Il y eu une grande agitation et quelques bousculades tandis que tout le monde s'exécutait. Par hasard, Elisa se retrouva juste à côté de Warrington. Ils échangèrent un regard noir, mais avant que le moindre mot puisse être échangé, Miles Bletchley se plaça entre eux, faisant ostensiblement mine d'être concentré sur la leçon. Du coup, ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissèrent un geste de provocation.

– Merci, dit Tycross. Et maintenant…

Il agita sa baguette, et des cerceaux à l'ancienne mode apparurent au sol, un devant chaque élève. Leur moniteur reprit la parole :

– La chose à savoir pour transplaner se résume à trois D ! Destination, Détermination, Décision. Première étape, fixez résolument votre esprit sur la _destination_ souhaitée, en l'occurrence l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Concentrez-vous sur cet objectif. Deuxième étape, concentrez votre _détermination_ sur l'espace à l'occuper ! Que votre désir d'y pénétrer se répande dans chaque atome de votre corps ! Et troisième étape… Seulement quand je vous en donnerais le signal… Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision. A mon commandement, attention… un… deux… trois !

Elisa tourna sur place et resta exactement où elle se trouvait. Dans toute la salle, c'était à peu près la même chose : des gens titubaient ou tombaient, mais personne ne se téléportait !

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit sèchement Tycross qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à mieux. Reprenez votre position de départ et recommencez !

La deuxième puis la troisième tentative ne furent pas plus heureuses. A la quatrième, Cédric laissa derrière lui tous ses cheveux, ce qui donna lieu à une hilarité générale et à une explication concise de Tycross sur le désartibulement et les risques d'un mauvais transplanage.

Il y eut deux autres désartibulement durant l'heure : Kenneth Towler de Gryffondor perdit un pied, ce qui le fit complètement flipper, et une Serdaigle nommée Loretta laissa derrière elle une oreille et éclata en sanglots horrifiés. Cependant, Tycross ne semblait pas découragé. Au terme de l'heure, il remit simplement sa cape et quitta la salle en disant :

– Au revoir tout le monde, à samedi prochain. Et n'oubliez pas : Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Maugrey l'escorta hors de la salle d'un air soupçonneux, et ce fut la fin de leur première leçon. Elisa était un peu déçue. En fait, de manière globale, le manque de succès des élèves semblait beaucoup les déprimer.

– J'ai senti une sorte de fourmillement, pas vous ? fit Cédric avec optimisme.

– Moi rien du tout, soupira Raashid. J'aurais presque préféré perdre mes cheveux comme notre fier capitaine.

– C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'entraîner ! déplora Heidi. Il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant mars.

Elisa faillit suggérer qu'ils filent en douce à Pré-au-Lard, mais… Non. Ils n'étaient pas des Gryffondor, tout de même !

– Qui va au Challenge demain ? dit-elle à la place. Moi, je crois que je vais sauter cette séance pour finir de préparer mon plan pour la deuxième Tâche.

Elle comptait en fait bosser sur son Sortilège Glisse-Pieds, et essayer de bricoler un peu avec les orbes prophétiques. Elle avait déjà un très bon niveau de combat grâce à ses entraînements avec Cédric et Trisha. Ses amis protestèrent un peu, mais ils comprenaient tous que la deuxième Tâche soit sa priorité. Aussi, pendant que tout le monde se battait en duel sous la surveillance d'Helen, Elisa s'enferma dans son labo (la salle de classe déserte qu'elle avait bardé de sorts protecteurs), et travailla sur ses projets extrascolaires.

Et, à la prochaine séance du club de Sortilèges, elle avait achevé le sortilège Glisse-Pieds, et put l'exposer fièrement devant Flitwick et les autres membres du club.

– L'incantation est _Schlittilapsum_ , expliqua-t-elle avec fierté. Il supprime les frottements entre le sol et vos pieds, un peu comme si vous étiez sur une patinoire recouverte de beurre.

Elle en fit la démonstration. Dès qu'elle lança le sort, il lui sembla que le sol avait perdu toute adhérence, comme si c'était une plaque de glace recouverte de graisse. Elle poussa légèrement sur ses pieds et traversa toute la pièce d'un seul mouvement, glissant sur le sol de pierre sans effort. Tout le monde applaudit.

– Merveilleux, merveilleux ! applaudit Flitwick en sautillant jusqu'à elle avec enthousiaste. La première syllabe du sort est assez étrange… Ce n'est pas du latin ?

– Oh, c'est de l'allemand, avoua Elisa. Le tronc du sortilège est en latin, mais je trouve que l'allemand a une certaine autorité. Ça donne du mouvement, au lieu de simplement faire déraper quelqu'un.

– Pas très orthodoxe, de mélanger les langages ! la sermonna Flitwick. Vous avez de la chance que l'allemand ait des racines latines, même distantes. Associer deux langues complètement différentes tends à produire des résultats assez instables.

Elisa cligna des yeux, et essaya de prendre un air nonchalant :

– Ah bon ? Et par hasard, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'associais du japonais ancien avec du scandinave pré-moyenâgeux ?

– Oh là là, rien de bon ! couina le petit professeur en agitant les bras avec consternation. Ce genre de mélange résulterait en un produit très volatile !

Cela expliquait pourquoi ses runes-kanji _Fulgura_ explosaient légèrement, tout comme les sceaux _Flashbang_ , et pourquoi les runes-kanji explosives faisaient un tel carton. C'était aussi, sans doute, la raison pour laquelle elle était incapable de faire un sceau lançant un sort basé sur l'immobilité, comme le _Stupéfix_. Les sceaux n'étaient pas assez stables !

– Oh, je vais essayer ! s'écria Sun-Min avec enthousiasme. _Shitilapsum_ !

Avec un grand _BANG_ , la petite coréenne se retrouva par terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Edgar Whistler l'aida à se relever en réprimant un fou-rire. Hestia Carrow et Ginny Weasley se regardèrent, puis se jetèrent simultanément le sort. Flora leva les yeux au ciel avec résignation, tandis que Luna pointait avec intérêt sa baguette sur Ginny pour tenter l'expérience à son tour. En moins de deux minutes, tout le monde se tirait dessus avec le sort de Glisse-Pieds… Et une affreuse prononciation. Sans surprise, Hermione était en train de coacher Ron et Harry, et plusieurs membres du CEM tendaient l'oreille pour bénéficier de ses conseils (ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas la première de la classe pour rien). De loin, Elisa l'entendit dire :

– La première syllabe est _Schlitt_ , pas _Shit_ !

Elle renifla avec amusement. Comptez sur Hermione pour maîtriser du premier coup les nuances de prononciations d'une langue étrangère !

Elisa passa le reste de la séance à aider Flitwick à rétablir le calme, et à apprendre son sort à des dizaines d'enfants surexcités. Même les plus âgés avaient l'air d'aimer le concept. En tous les cas, Jojo semblait aux anges : ses deux meilleurs amis, Liam et Aglaé, avaient l'air résigné à subir la folie de patinage de leur amie. Heather Thatcham fut l'une des premières à maîtriser le sort, et elle échangea un regard complice avec Elisa.

A la fin de la séance, la Poufsouffle vérifia que personne n'écoutait, puis s'arrangea pour retenir Harry quelques instants. Avec toute cette animation, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis un moment.

– Tu n'as plus mal à ta cicatrice ?

Le Survivant se passa une main sur le front par réflexe :

– Non, plus depuis cet été. Pas de rêves bizarres non plus… Je fais les exercices de méditation du livre, ça doit aider.

– On apprend tous les trois l'Occlumancie ! fit fièrement Hermione.

– Même si c'est particulièrement barbant, rajouta Ron d'un ton goguenard.

Hermione lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit seulement rigoler. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement. Elle ne savait plus si, dans le canon, Harry avait d'autres visions avant la renaissance de Voldemort. En tous les cas, c'était une bonne chose qu'il apprenne l'Occlumancie, et surtout qu'Hermione soit là pour l'aider.

– Au fait ! fit-elle d'un ton léger. Tu as trouvé ce qu'est l'indice de l'œuf ?

Harry posa sur elle un regard perçant, mais fini par hocher la tête :

– Oui. Et toi ?

– Allez chercher quelque chose dans le lac durant une heure au milieu des sirènes, sourit Elisa (comme ça, si Harry n'avait pas l'indice, elle le lui aurait donné). Fastoche. J'ai un plan pour respirer sous l'eau, mais mon principal problème va être le froid…

Harry fit la grimace :

– Je n'ai même pas encore de plan pour respirer sous l'eau !

– Courage, lança la Poufsouffle avec entrain. Je t'aiderai si tu es en danger de mort, au besoin !

Le jeune Gryffondor rigola. Puis, comme le bruit avait attiré Malta qui sortit la tête de sa poche, le Survivant échangea quelques sifflements avec elle, puis chacun repartit de son côté. La routine, quoi. Les gens ne semblaient même plus mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'Harry persiflait.

Le Sortilège Glisse-Pieds devint incroyablement populaire à Poudlard en moins d'une journée. On ne pouvait plus faire deux pas sans entendre quelqu'un crier " _Schlittilapsum !_ ", que ce soit pour faire déraper un élève sur une plaque de verglas invisible, ou pour se lancer dans une course incontrôlée dans le couloir. Etant donné l'élan incroyable qu'on pouvait prendre avec ce sort, et aussi le fait que très peu d'élèves savaient patiner correctement, les Charmes Amortisseurs connurent également un regain de popularité. Les jumeaux Weasley ne se déplaçaient plus qu'exclusivement en patinant, filant à toute allure dans les couloirs en agitant désespérément les bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et rebondissant contre les murs à chaque angle avant de reprendre leur course.

On se rapprochait de plus en plus de la deuxième tâche. Pourtant, Elisa se sentait plutôt sereine. Elle avait un plan, un bon sortilège, et pas de dragons à affronter ! Franchement, elle était assez optimiste sur ce coup.

Elle n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter pour Harry. A deux jours de la tâche, elle lui demanda discrètement s'il avait trouvé une solution (sinon, elle irait elle-même voler la Branchiflore à Rogue), et le Survivant hocha vivement la tête :

– Tracey a trouvé une plante qui permet de respirer sous l'eau, la Branchiflore. Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle l'a trouvé grâce à une carte de Chocogrenouille sur la sorcière qui a découvert ce truc… La bibliothèque n'a servi à rien, mais la collection de cartes, si ! J'en ai commandé par hibou, j'ai été livré ce matin.

Dans le canon, Harry avait eu Ron et Hermione, et les deux Gryffondor avaient été les amis les plus loyaux qu'on puisse souhaiter, mais… Ils n'avaient été que deux. Dans cet univers, Harry avait des tas d'autres amis : des gens avec des origines et des connaissances plus variées, des perspectives différentes. Tout allait bien se passer.

Oh, elle était angoissée, bien sûr ! Mais comparé à la trouille monstrueuse qu'elle avait ressenti avant la première Tâche, le trac qu'elle ressentait lui semblait insignifiant. Et puis, le fait que le public ne pourrait pas voir ce qui se passait sous le lac, ça avait un côté rassurant. Si elle se ridiculisait sous l'eau (en se prenant le chou avec une sirène par exemple), personne n'assisterai à cette humiliation. D'ailleurs, à quoi pensait les juges, en faisant une épreuve à laquelle le public ne pouvait pas assister ? C'était ridicule ! A quoi ça servait, dans un Tournoi basé sur le spectaculaire ? Elisa se promis d'aborder le sujet avec le jury… Un jour.

Mais pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur son plan.

 **oOoOoOo**

La veille de la deuxième tâche, après le dîner, un Préfet demanda à Trisha de venir avec lui voir Chourave. Lorsque les autres filles allèrent se coucher, Trisha n'était toujours pas revenue. Elisa savait pourquoi, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle rêva de sa meilleure amie, inerte et les yeux grands ouverts au fond du lac. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne dormit pas bien.

Puis ce fut le matin du 24 février. Le jour de la seconde Tâche.

Elisa se leva avec une boule au ventre, mais relativement confiante. Elle n'avala que quelques bouchées de son croissant, et lorsque Cédric demanda où était Trisha, il lui sembla que ce maigre petit-déjeuner lui pesait lourd sur l'estomac. Elle s'arrangea pour éviter la question, et ce fut avec reconnaissance qu'elle emboîta le pas à McGonagall et Harry en direction du lac. D'immenses tribunes avaient été dressées par magie sur la rive opposée du lac, et une table drapée d'or derrière laquelle se trouvaient cinq sièges, avait été placée au bord de l'eau pour y accueillir les juges. Comme avec les dragons, Ludo Verpey les y attendait, sautillant d'excitation.

– Alors, ça y est ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement tandis que le public les contournait largement pour aller prendre place dans les gradins. Nous voilà à la seconde épreuve ! Vous avez tous deviné l'indice de l'œuf ? Bien ! Parfait ! Alors dans quelques instants, nous allons sortir et vous vous alignerez sur la berge pour plonger à mon signal. Vous devez tous partir en même temps ! Vous serez jugé sur votre rapidité à accomplir votre tâche, et sur la façon dont vous appréhenderez les… euh… difficultés que vous trouverez dans le lac !

Elisa leva la main, puis la baissa aussitôt (elle n'était pas en classe, bon sang) et demanda avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait :

– Comment est-ce qu'on pourra être jugé sur ça ? Le jury peut nous observer sous l'eau ?

– Oh, non ! rit Verpey. Les sirènes nous feront un rapport. Dumbledore et Olivia parlent tous les deux leur langue.

Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Personne ne voit ce qui se passe dans le lac ? Le public va s'ennuyer à mourir. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des sortes de miroirs communiquant pour que ce que voient les champions s'affichent sur de grands écrans ?

Ludo Verpey eut l'air complètement abasourdi. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à deux reprises, sans voix. Fleur et Krum avaient l'air intrigué par l'idée, mais Harry hochait vigoureusement la tête. Eh oui, il avait déjà vu ce type de concept à l'œuvre, quand Elisa, Gwendolyn et lui-même avaient assisté au procès de Pettigrew par le biais de ce dispositif…

– C'est une excellente idée, finit par lâcher Verpey d'une voix étranglée. Je… Les circonstances ne nous permettaient pas de mettre en place ce système dès maintenant, mais effectivement il nous faudrait ce genre de chose pour la troisi… Je veux dire, votre suggestion a été noté, Miss Bishop, et euh… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le lac.

Apparemment l'idée d'Elisa avait eu un sacré effet sur lui. La jeune fille échangea un regard amusé avec Harry, tandis que Verpey se ressaisissait, et reprenait ses explications :

– Vous avez une heure pour retrouver… ce qui vous a été pris. Cette limite de temps est très importante ! Vous ne serez pas éliminés si vous la dépassez, mais vous perdrez des points pour chaque minute de retard. Hum… Les sirènes ne vous attaqueront pas, mais attention aux autres créatures du lac ! Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors allons-y !

Il plaça les champions le long de la rive, à trois mètres les uns des autres. Elisa agita discrètement sa baguette, lançant de manière informulée un premier Sortilège de Réchauffage. Puis Ludo Verpey retourna à la table des juges, et se racla la gorge.

– _Sonorus_ ! Et voilà, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… un… deux… trois !

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris éclatèrent dans les tribunes. Sans regarder ce que faisaient les autres champions, Elisa inspira un grand coup, ôta ses chaussures d'un coup de talon, et avança dans l'eau en se lançant un deuxième Sortilège de Réchauffage pour combattre le froid glacial du lac. Une fois immergée jusqu'à la taille, alourdie par sa robe, elle se jeta le Sortilège de Têtenbulle et plongea.

Elisa savait très bien nager, mais sa robe la gênait. Elle le réalisa après quelques brasses, quand elle n'eut plus pied, et s'en débarrassa avec un Sortilège de Disparition. En-dessous, elle portait un débardeur et un bermuda pour ne pas se sentir nue. Rien de suffisant pour lui tenir chaud, mais son Sortilège de Réchauffage tenait le coup. Elle continua à avancer le long du fond du lac, la lumière diminuant de plus en plus. Elle se fit dépasser par Harry, qui avait des branchies sur le cou et dont les pieds était palmés : le Gryffondor leva le pouce dans sa direction avant de continuer à avancer, restant relativement proche de la surface afin d'avoir une meilleure lumière.

Elisa continua à avancer en longeant le fond, s'enfonçant de plus en plus.

Le corps humain tendait à flotter, mais Elisa n'avait pas ce problème : elle se lança un minuscule _Ponderatus_ informulé, et n'eut plus besoin d'avoir à lutter pour rester collée au fond de l'eau. Elle sourit d'un air triomphant. Décidément, elle avait bien fait d'inventer ce sort !

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur, Elisa eut besoin de lancer un _Lumos_ pour voir où elle aller. C'était un paysage étrange, sombre et nimbé de brume. Le seul son qu'Elisa entendait était le bruit de sa respiration dans sa bulle. La visibilité était de plus en plus réduite.

 _Pointe-Moi Trisha_ , pensa-t-elle très fort. Sa baguette tourna légèrement vers la droite, et Elisa ajusta sa trajectoire. Elle allait dans la bonne direction, au moins.

Au fil de la progression d'Elisa, de nouveaux contours se dessinaient dans les ténèbres. Elle dépassa sur sa droite une véritable forêt de gigantesque plantes aquatiques, qui ondulait doucement. Elle traversa de larges étendues de boue jonchées de pierres qui brillaient faiblement dans la pénombre. Par curiosité, Elisa ramassa une ou deux pierres qui avaient de jolies couleurs, et les glissa dans la poche de son short. Puis elle continua sa route, réprimant un sentiment de malaise. Le silence était oppressant : dans cette obscurité, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de sa respiration et le battement de son cœur… C'était vraiment angoissant.

– Je crois que je n'aime pas les profondeurs, marmonna-t-elle.

Sa voix résonnait bizarrement dans le Têtenbulle. Elle accéléra sa nage en retenant un frisson.

Elle contourna une prairie d'herbes aquatiques d'un vert tendre, qui s'étendait comme une prairie de plusieurs centaines de mètres et disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Ce détour rallongeait son trajet, mais elle avait retenu du cours de Lupin que les Strangulot aimaient ce genre d'endroit… Et elle ne se souvenait plus _exactement_ de comment les combattre, mis à part à grand coups de Sortilèges Explosif. Et elle ne savait pas comment son Têtenbulle résisterait à une explosion sous-marine, alors non-merci.

Elle dépassait un tas de rochers ayant une forme bizarre quand son instinct tira la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Elle se retourna, un Charme du Bouclier sur les lèvres, juste à temps pour voir quelque chose surgir du rocher et se jeter sur elle.

Le truc (qui était massif, noirâtre et _vivant_ ) rebondit sur son Bouclier et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux épouvantés. Le Charme du Bouclier avait éteint son _Lumos_ et, dans la semi-obscurité, la chose était encore plus terrifiante. C'était une murène, mais la plus grosse murène qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle était large comme un tronc d'arbre, et la plus grande partie de son corps se perdait dans l'obscurité. Sa gueule pouvait sans doute gober dans problème la moitié du corps d'Elisa. Dans la semi-pénombre, ses yeux de poissons, ronds et fixes, étaient rivés sur la Poufsouffle avec méchanceté.

Elisa poussa un couinement qui résonna bizarrement dans sa bulle d'air, et prit la fuite à toute allure.

La murène se détendit comme un ressort, se ruant à sa poursuite : Elisa nageait vite, mais pas assez pour mettre quatre mètres entre elle et le prédateur en moins d'une seconde. Heureusement, elle jeta un deuxième Charme du Bouclier juste à temps, et les mâchoires de la murène claquèrent dans le vide à moins d'un centimètre de la jambe de la jeune fille. Elisa continua à reculer, trébuchant sur le fond du lac et battant des bras, tentant de nager en restant face à l'ennemi, jetant Bouclier sur Bouclier : et la murène continuait à se jeter sur elle comme un serpent qui frappe, encore et encore, ses mâchoires gigantesque claquant parfois à quelques centimètres à peine du précieux Sortilège de Têtenbulle.

– AAAAAAAAH ! hurlait Elisa.

Soudain elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le pied. Elle était revenue au bord du champ d'herbes aquatiques, et un Strangulot l'avait attrapée par la cheville, souriant de toutes ses petites dents pointues. La murène géante profita de cet instant de distraction pour attaquer à nouveau, ouvrant une gueule béante comme si elle allait croquer d'un seul coup la tête de la Poufsouffle.

Et soudain, ce fut comme si on avait basculé un interrupteur dans son cerveau : exactement comme dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde, quand Lockhart avait tenté de la jeter dans le tunnel. D'un seul coup, comme une poche de gaz qui prend feu et se transforme en brasier, toute la peur d'Elisa se mua en rage destructrice.

Un coin de son cerveau lui signala que c'était à _ça_ que servait l'Occlumancie, qu'il fallait dresser ses barrières _maintenant_ , avant d'agir sur cette colère…

… Mais son instinct de survie était le plus fort.

– _Sectumsempra_ ! feula-t-elle.

Comme tranché en deux par une épée invisible, la murène fut projetée en arrière avec une explosion de sang, qui teinta l'eau autour d'elle de rouge. Le prédateur s'effondra dans les hautes herbes en convulsant comme un serpent, projetant d'énormes volutes écarlates autour d'elle.

Le Strangulot lâcha Elisa, disparaissant dans les hautes herbes en direction de la murène géante. La Poufsouffle s'éloigna du champ d'algues de quelques pas, et baissa sa baguette, respirant profondément pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La colère bouillonnante déserta sa poitrine, lui laissant une étrange impression de vide.

C'était la première fois qu'elle envoyait son Occlumancie au diable et utilisait à son profit le tempérament que lui avait laissé Tom. C'était… Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Son Occlumancie lui permettait de voir arriver ce genre de coup de colère, de la réprimer au besoin. Mais, Elisa le réalisait à présent, il y avait des circonstances dans lesquelles cette colère… pouvait être _utile_. Avant d'avoir le journal de Jedusor entre les mains, la réaction d'Elisa à la peur avait été de se figer, de bégayer, de ne plus réussir à penser à rien. Mais après… Elle avait été capable _d'affronter_ Lockhart, au lieu de se pétrifier de trouille. Et là, elle venait de _zigouiller une murène de neuf mètres_.

C'était le genre de chose dont elle aurait été incapable si elle n'était pas devenue plus dure… non ?

Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle resta immobile au bord de la prairie d'algues, regardant les volutes rouges cesser d'apparaître autour du corps de la murène, regardant les Strangulot traîner leur proie plus loin dans les ténèbres. L'influence de Tom était toujours quelque chose de pernicieux et d'étranger dans sa tête, quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise et qui lui faisait peur. Mais c'était une part d'elle-même. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas penser aux bénéfices que ça lui apportait ? Comme par exemple le fait d'avoir de meilleurs réflexes, d'être une meilleure combattante, d'être moins trouillarde ?

Elle finit par se secouer, longtemps après que les Strangulots eurent disparus. Elle avait une Tâche à accomplir. Il fallait peut-être s'y remettre. Elle ralluma sa baguette, le _Lumos_ éclairant l'eau boueuse comme une lampe-torche. La Poufsouffle commençait à être fatiguée, mais cette brève pause lui avait permis de se reposer un petit peu. Elle était prête à repartir.

 _Pointe-Moi Trisha_ , ordonna-t-elle. Elle se jeta un nouveau Sortilège de Réchauffage, et se remit à nager dans la direction indiquée.

Au bout de cinq ou dix minutes, elle finit par entendre au loin des fragments de l'inquiétante chanson des sirènes. Elle accéléra dans la pénombre. Très vite, elle vit se dessiner devant elle un immense rocher, gravé de dessins de tritons et de sirènes. Le chant semblait venir de derrière ce mur naturel. Elisa le contourna, tandis que la chanson se précisait.

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Dans la semi-obscurité, des bâtisses rudimentaires de pierre brute, aux murs parsemés d'algues, apparurent autour d'elle. Elisa continua à avancer, s'enfonçant dans ce qu'elle devinait être le village des sirènes. Par endroits, derrière les fenêtres sombres, la jeune fille apercevait les visages des êtres de l'eau. Elle frissonna. Avec leur peau grise, leurs yeux jaunes, leurs traits anguleux, leurs dents cassées et leurs cheveux verts hirsutes évoquant des serpents qui se tordaient, les sirènes n'avaient rien de rassurant.

 _Les trois quarts de temps se sont enfuis, hâte-toi_

 _Ou bien ce qu'y t'es cher à jamais tu perdras…_

Elisa continua à s'enfoncer dans le village. Les abris de pierre devinrent plus nombreux, certains entourés de jardins. Des sirènes nageaient dans les rues, s'arrêtant pour la regarder passer. Il lui semblait que les êtres de l'eau sortaient de tous les côté, à présent : un très grand nombre d'entre eux étaient armés de tridents et de piques. La jeune fille accéléra encore, pas rassurée, et finit par déboucher sur une sorte de place centrale du village.

Une foule de sirènes y étaient rassemblée. Un chœur d'êtres de l'eau chantait au centre de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière les chanteurs, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une immense statue représentant une sirène aux dents particulièrement pointues. Quatre personnes étaient attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue. Trisha était ligotée entre Tracey, et une petite fille de huit ans qui avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que Fleur. Hermione était attachée en bout de file. Tous les quatre semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil, leur tête ballottant sur leurs épaules, et leurs cheveux ondulant avec les remous. La pénombre et le reflet des algues vertes donnaient à leur teint une couleur blafarde, et Elisa frissonna. Sans les fines bulles s'échappant de leurs lèvres, ils auraient eu l'air de noyés.

Il y eut un mouvement, et soudain Harry se précipita vers Elisa, l'air incroyablement soulagé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu au milieu de la foule des êtres de l'eau, et elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry essaya de lui dire quelques chose, gesticulant vers les prisonniers, mais seules de grosses bulles sortirent de sa bouche. Elisa agita les mains, cherchant une idée pour se faire comprendre.

Elle jeta le Sortilège _Tempus_ , et sentit son cœur lui sauter dans la gorge. Il ne restait que treize minutes avant la fin de la Tâche ! Combien de temps avait-elle perdu avec ses détours, son combat contre la murène, et sa crise existentielle ?! Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre !

Elle se précipita vers Trisha, suivie par Harry. Avec un _Diffindio_ bien placé, elle coupa la corde attachant son amie à la statue. Mais quand Harry tenta de faire de même avec la gamine aux cheveux blonds, les êtres de l'eau le saisirent et le tirèrent en arrière. Elisa réalisa soudain pourquoi Harry avait semblait si soulagé en la voyant : il voulait son aide pour libérer tous les otages !

– Tu ne prends que ton prisonnier, lâcha un triton en riant. Tu dois laisser les autres.

Harry laissa échapper une flopée de jurons, pointant le doigt vers le triton d'un air menaçant, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche était des bulles. Sans lâcher Trisha, Elisa posa une main sur son épaule d'un geste apaisant, sans savoir quoi faire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas parler, comment était-elle supposée lui faire comprendre que les otages allaient s'en sortir ? Surtout que l'atmosphère n'inspirait pas la confiance envers les êtres de l'eau. Et il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant à voir les prisonniers endormis comme ça, comme des noyés : évidemment qu'Harry voulait les sauver. Elisa ressentait la même envie, le même malaise, et elle _savait_ que tout allait bien se passer, contrairement à Harry…

Finalement, elle agita la main pour attirer son attention. Elle pointa vers Trisha, puis elle pointa vers elle-même, puis vers la surface. Puis elle pointa à nouveau vers elle-même, et mima le geste de plonger, avant de pointer vers la petite fille blonde, pour indiquer qu'elle allait revenir pour elle. Puis elle fixa Harry d'un air interrogatif. Le Gryffondor hésita, puis hocha la tête, mais indiqua avec détermination qu'il restait ici, indiquant tous les prisonniers et croisant les bras. Il refusait de les laisser avec les êtres de l'eau.

Elisa secoua la tête avec exaspération, puis elle acquiesça. Elle tapota l'épaule du Survivant, et se mit à nager vigoureusement vers la surface avec Trisha dans les bras.

Sa remontée fut lente. Au bout de cinq ou six mètres, elle se rappela qu'elle était toujours sous l'influence de son _Ponderatus_ , et leva le sort, ce qui lui permit de remonter plus facilement : mais elle était toujours loin de la surface, et porter son amie la ralentissait considérablement. Elle continua à nager, serrant les dents. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ralentisse ! Elle devait remporter cette épreuve, afin d'entrer la première dans le labyrinthe de la troisième Tâche et sauver Harry !

Elle finit par voir la lumière de la surface, et battit des jambes avec une ardeur renouvelée. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres… Trois mètres… Deux…

Elle émergea à l'air libre, et mit fin au Sortilège de Têtenbulle. Les sons, assourdis sous l'eau, lui semblaient soudain tonitruants. Elle hissa Trisha à l'air libre, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que les spectateurs hurlaient et trépignaient dans les tribunes. Elle sourit faiblement. Trisha ouvrit les yeux et cracha un peu d'eau, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents :

– Bien joué Magister ! Tu as gagné ?

Elisa se mit à nager vers la rive, entraînant Trisha avec elle :

– Je pense que oui. Mais je dois y retourner, Harry est toujours en bas… Et il reste des otages…

– Il saura se débrouiller, protesta Trisha. Et les otages sont en sécurité, Wakanda nous a promis qu'il ne nous arriverait rien.

Et Trisha faisait plus confiance à la juge du Ministère qu'à Dumbledore, de toute évidence. Elles finirent par atteindre la rive, et Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur elle, les enveloppant toutes les deux dans d'épaisses couvertures.

– Merveilleux ! annonça Ludo Verpey de sa voix amplifiée. La championne de Poudlard est la première à ramener son otage, six minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve ! Applaudissez bien fort pour Miss Bishop !

Mme Pomfresh donna à Trisha une potion qui lui fit sortir de la fumée par les oreilles : de la Pimentine pour éviter l'hypothermie, sans doute. Elisa tenta de refuser sa propre dose, mais Mme Pomfresh lui fit avaler la potion presque de force, et la jeune fille se mit à fumer des oreilles. Elle se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de l'infirmière, et haussa la voix :

– Est-ce que les autres otages sont en danger ? Les êtres de l'eau ne sont pas agressifs ? Harry est toujours là-bas, est-ce que…

– Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit distraitement Mme Pomfresh en essayant de poser la main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Doux Merlin, vous êtes brûlante !

– Ce sont les Sortilèges de Réchauffage, s'agaça Elisa. Ecoutez-moi, Harry est…

L'infirmière l'ignora, jetant des sorts de diagnostic. La Poufsouffle émit un grondement menaçant.

– Dites-moi juste si les êtres de l'eau posent un danger, par Morgane !

Mme Pomfresh eut l'air vexée qu'on emploie un tel ton avec elle. Mais Dumbledore, qui s'était approché, lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– Miss Bishop, fit le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton rassurant. Je vous assure que les trois autres otages sont en parfaite sécurité. Les êtres de l'eau veillent à leur sécurité. Leur présence a simplement pour but de décourager les champions de briser les règles.

– Harry ne le sait pas ! protesta la Poufsouffle. Il est toujours en bas parce qu'il ne veut pas repartir avec Tracey en risquant de laisser les deux autres à la merci des êtres de l'eau ! L'indice de l'œuf était quand même assez menaçant !

– Elle a raison ! renchérit Trisha en volant à son secours. Et Harry a déjà été en danger de mort à Poudlard !

Mme Pomfresh émit un bruit de désapprobation. Elisa enfonça le clou :

– Ça lui arrive quasiment tous les ans, ce n'est pas insensé de sa part de penser que c'est à nouveau le cas. Surtout après le dragon, où le danger était bien réel. Et puis, il ne fait pas une confiance excessive aux adultes…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, l'air troublé. Puis il secoua la tête :

– Les êtres de l'eau l'informeront de cela une fois tous les autres otages sauvés, dans ce cas. Il ne sert à rien de vous affoler.

Elisa plissa les yeux, prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade indignée. Mais le directeur la fixa d'un air grave :

– Que voulez-vous faire, Miss Bishop ? Il n'est pas permis d'aider un champion durant la Tâche. Harry ne court aucun danger. Une intervention de ma part ou de la vôtre serait vue comme un traitement de faveur ou une tentative de fraude dont les répercussions pourraient être désastreuses. Pensez aux conséquences.

Elisa ravala les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Dumbledore avait raison, aussi frustrant que cela paraisse. Ce n'était pas bien de laisser Harry paniquer là-bas, mais il ne courrait aucun danger, personne ne courrait de danger, et si Elisa tentait de le prévenir elle risquait de provoquer des sanctions et d'aggraver les choses. C'était frustrant, mais elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Une grande clameur s'éleva soudain des tribunes. Avec un sursaut, Elisa se retourna juste à temps pour voir un homme-requin émerger de l'eau en tenant Hermione dans ses bras.

– Et le champion de Durmstrang ramène son propre otage, trois minutes après la fin du temps imparti ! s'écria Verpey. Ce n'est pas mal, Mr Krum !

Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, faisaient apparaître deux grandes serviettes et attendant leur débarquement de pied ferme. Tandis que Viktor reprenait son apparence humaine, Trisha et Elisa hissèrent Hermione sur la berge, avant de laisser l'infirmière s'emparer de la jeune Gryffondor pour lui administrer de la Pimentine.

Peu de temps après, des sirènes émergèrent et Elisa bondit sur ses pieds : mais elles n'escortaient pas Harry, elles ramenaient Fleur. La belle française était ligotée par des algues, la tête couverte par un Sortilège de Têtenbulle, et semblait en proie à une véritable panique. Lorsque Madame Maxime la récupéra et mit fin au Têtenbulle, elle dut physiquement retenir la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de retourner dans l'eau.

– Ma petite sœur ! criait Fleur. Ils ont ma petite-sœur Gabrielle, il faut que j'y retourne ! Elle est… Elle va… !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de la rassurer Elisa en français. Les sirènes la ramèneront à la surface à la fin de l'épreuve, elle ne risque rien !

La panique de Fleur ne sembla pas disparaître pour autant, mais au moins elle cessa de se débattre. Madame Maxime s'empressa de la rassurer, et Elisa recula discrètement pour attendre au bord de l'eau avec Trisha, Hermione, et Viktor Krum (qui devait davantage être là pour tenir compagnie à Hermione que parce qu'il s'inquiétait du sort d'Harry). Ron réussit également à se faufiler jusqu'aux eux, l'air anxieux, pour attendre le retour de son meilleur ami.

Finalement, après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, trois personnes firent surface. Harry, Tracey, et la fillette blonde. Ils rejoignirent le rivage et furent aussitôt engloutis dans les serviettes de Mme Pomfresh, tandis que tout le monde parlait en même temps, s'inquiétant de leur temps sous l'eau ou félicitant le Survivant pour son succès. Elisa s'excusa profusément de ne pas avoir pu prévenir Harry qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, mais l'adolescent balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main embarrassé, disant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il avait été trop paranoïaque

Finalement, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey ramena le silence. Elisa remarqua que les juges avaient été, jusque là, plongés en pleine conversation. Ils s'étaient concertés avant de donner les notes.

– Mesdames, messieurs, nous venons de prendre une décision. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait le compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante points, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions. Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaqué par des Strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas réussi à délivrer sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points.

Il y eut des applaudissements dans les tribunes. Verpey reprit :

– Miss Elisabeth Bishop a été la première championne à revenir avec sa prisonnière, utilisant elle aussi un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Elle est revenue dans les temps, six minutes avant l'écoulement de l'heure prévue. Elle a également affronté avec brio une créature du lac, et était prête à replonger pour aider un autre champion en difficulté, ce dont le jury l'a dissuadée à son arrivée sur la terre ferme. Nous lui accordons donc quarante-deux points.

Cette fois, les applaudissements étaient beaucoup plus enthousiastes. Trisha serra Elisa dans ses bras, et l'inventrice lui rendit son étreinte avec maladresse. Ludo Verpey continua :

– Mr Viktor Krum a eut recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélée suffisamment efficace puisqu'il a été le deuxième à amener sa prisonnière. Il a malheureusement dépassé la limite de temps. Nous lui accordons trente-neuf points.

Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements. Karkaroff, l'air très supérieur, applaudit le plus fort. Elisa sourit : pour l'instant, elle était en tête.

– Mr Harry Potter a utilisé de manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore ! reprit Verpey. Il est cependant revenu le dernier, et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois la sirène Murcus nous a informé que Mr Potter avait été le premier à rejoindre les otages, et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifesté à ramener toutes les prisonnières, pas seulement la sienne.

Ron et Hermione jetèrent à Harry un regard où se mêlaient l'exaspération et la commisération, mais Elisa ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux détrempés du Gryffondor.

– La plupart des juges pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et doit être prise en compte. Il obtient donc quarante-trois points !

Elisa était quasiment sûre que dans le canon, Harry obtenait plus, puisque ça le mettait en tête du Tournoi. Cela dit, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle compta sur ses doigts et sourit : elle avait encore points d'avance sur lui. Elle applaudit comme tout le monde en souriant joyeusement.

La voix de Verpey domina le tumulte des cris, des applaudissements et des félicitations, tandis que le commentateur reprenait avec enthousiasme :

– La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil ! Les champions seront informés de la nature exacte de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions !

C'était terminé. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, tout le monde retourna au château en bavardant et en riant. Harry souriait d'un air béat, entouré par Ron, Tracey et Hermione. Les amis d'Elisa les rejoignirent avant qu'ils ne se soient éloignés du lac de plus de dix mètres, et la championne se retrouva portée en triomphe par plusieurs garçons. Elle éclata de rire, et écarta les bras comme pour étreindre l'univers.

Elle était épuisée, elle avait froid, elle devait réfléchir à ce que signifiait son acceptation de son coup de fureur face à la murène, et elle avait un tas de problèmes qui se profilaient à l'avenir. Mais en cet instant précis, après une nouvelle victoire et entourée de ses amis, elle se sentait invincible.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) A la prochaine !

.


	13. L'inquiétude d'une mère

.

Salut tout le monde !

Quoi de neuf chez vous ? Chez moi, ça va. Ma timidité me paralyse mais il va bien falloir que je me mette à démarcher des gens par téléphone pour savoir si oui ou non ils ont reçu mon CV et si oui ou non ils me prennent comme stagiaire cet été (sachant que sans ce stage, je ne peux pas valider mon année). Mes examens commencent également dans trois semaines, alors je commence à gravement stresser. Mais sinon, ça va x)

.

Passons aux réponses aux reviews !

Merci **Lamesis** ! Ah, les examens, quelle plaie. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux et... espérer que tout se passe bien x) Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre !

Yo **RemohIX** ! Oui c'est Tracey qu'Harry doit sauver, mais ça ne veut rien dire xD C'est Dumbledore qui a choisi les otages. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas prendre la fille dont Harry est amoureux ? Bien sûr, Harry est plus proche de Ron, mais la symbolique est moins forte pour le public x) Ouiiii, tu as bien remarqué les deux détails à saisir ! Effectivement le score d'Elisa n'est pas parfait, mais c'est parce que Karkaroff l'a saquée, et que Wakanda lui a ôté des points pour avoir perdu son temps après l'attaque de la murène. Quant au miroirs... Oui, c'est exactement pour ça qu'Elisa les as proposés x)

Salut **Rose-Eliade** ! Ah ah, merci beaucoup x) Ca fait un bail que je ne t'avais plus vu dans les reviews, est-ce que c'est le site qui les faisait disparaitre ?

Coucou **Xiu** ! Merci =) J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir assez de temps pour développer les personnages comme je veux, avec l'intrigue qui doit bouger, etc. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je fais des fiches sur "le personnage du jour" en début de chapitre xD Mais bref, contente que ça te plaise !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Elisa ? Hyperactive ? Non, mais atteinte de créativité compulsive, je pense xD Comme moi, qui n'arrive pas à ne pas écrire... Enfin bref. Ouiiiii, Lupin réapparait ! En fait, le tome 4 est très important pour lui. Tout arrive entièrement "off-screen", donc juste mentionné et jamais devant les yeux d'Elisa, mais c'est durant cette année scolaire qu'il sort enfin de sa dépression. C'est un pas de géant pour lui.

Contente que ça t'ai plus **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** xD J'aurais pu changer dramatiquement cette tâche, mais suivre le canon est à la fois plus facile et plus logique (du moins pour Elisa, qui veut garder la maîtrise des choses) donc oui, la Tâche s'est essentiellement déroulée de la même façon...

Yo **Kuro No Kage** ! Oui, Dumbledore est dur à écrire. C'est un personnage complexe, qui ets facile à haïr, et dangereux de simplifier. Bref, c'ets toujours un défi. Je suis contente que tu penses que je m'en sors bien xD Pour ce qui est d'Elisa : ouiii, la Tâche s'ets parfaitement passé selon ses plans, mwahahaha. Et ce coup de colère salvateur a plus d'importance que tu le crois...

Noooon **Merry Archer,** je ne t'ai pas oublié, c'est le site qui mange mes reviews TT_TT. Je ne sais pourquoi ça plante comme ça. As-tu offensé un dieu Vaudou ? Enfin bref x) Ouais, le T-Rex était épique, je pense qu'il va rester dans les mémoires. Difficile de battre ça ! Même avec un Sectumsempra x) Pour ce qui est de Matt et Lupin, ah ah, le sous-entendu est fait exprès pour détecter ceux qui ont l'esprit tordu... Tu es repérée ! xD

Sorry **All-Dreamers**... Je ne sais pourquoi le site buggue comme ça. Bref ! Non, Tracey n'a pas remplacé Ron dans le coeur d'Harry. Mais elle sort avec lui, donc ça lui donne de la valeur et c'est un symbole fort. C'est Dumbledore qui choisi les otages après tout, et il ne le fait pas forcément en fonction de la vérité. Par exemple, le fait qu'Hermione soit l'otage de Krum (alors qu'ils auraient pu prendre un membre de sa famille, comme pour Fleur) est sans doute une façon de mettre le nez de Karkaroff dans le fait que son élève favori n'est pas Puriste. Voilà voilà x)

Oui **BlancheEner** tu t'es répondue tout seule xD Elisa lance un Sectumsempra parce qu'elle veut détruire, pas simplement neutraliser. Sinon, elle n'entend pas la voix de Tom à chaque fois qu'elle plonge dans la rage. Il faut qu'elle y soit très profondément enfoncée, qu'elle ressente vraiment du désespoir. Ce n'est pas automatique. Le cerveau, ça agit parfois bizarrement. BREF ! Ah ah, excellente question sur Matt ! Du coup je vais la développer dans le bonus xD Mais oui, Matt réalise qu'il y a un rapprochement, et il réalise aussi qu'Elisa n'en a pas conscience, et il ne dit rien parce qu'il n'est pas non plus très sûr de ce qu'il ressent à ce sujet xD Sinon, pour ce qui est des jumeaux... C'ets plus dur. Parce que donner les mille Gallions à Fred et George était un geste trs spontané d'Harry, et si les circonstances changent ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ça n'arrivera pas. Pour autant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'auront pas de boutique ! Elisa est attaché à cet élément du canon, alors elle essayera de leur donner un coup de pouce. Et puis... Les jumeaux ont de la ressource !

Thanks **Aomine** ! Et tu soulève une très bonne question. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Mais oui, si elle inverse le Sortilège Glisse-Pied, ça ferai le Sortilège Colle-Pied et elle pourrait éventuellement marcher sur les murs. Comme un ninja dans Naruto... Quelle idée de génie !

Salut **Wrapochou** ! Et non, Harry n'a pas changé au point de ne pas essayer de sauver tous les prisonniers. Après tout, pourquoi croirait-il qu'ils ne sont pas en danger de mort ? Elisa ne le lui a pas explicitement dit (et de toute façon il aurait eu des doutes). Il a toujours été en danger de mort à Poudlard. Pourquoi cette Tâche serait-elle différente ? Même en "réfléchissant par lui-même", Harry aurait toute les raisons d'avoir peur pour la vie des otages... Il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'influence des Gryffondor, mais aussi des conséquences de son éducation.

Hello **AnjoBaanWeiss** ! Pour répondre à ta question : non, je ne pense pas reprendre "Etrange, Bizarre et Insolite". J'ai écrit quelques chapitres mais... Je n'ai pas de fin. Donc du coup, je pense que c'est peut-être mieux de laisser la fic se terminer là où elle en est, avec une sorte de fin. Bref ! Sinon ! Aaaah, le couple Elisa/Matt a du succès. On verra comment ça évolue ! Pour ce qui est de l'adaptation de la technologie à la magie, euuuuuh, ça attendra je pense, c'est déjà un pas de géant qui a été effectué avec cette histoire de vidéo. Pour ce qui est de Star Trek... Bon, je ne suis pas spécialement fan d cette univers. Mais oui, je suis bien la créatrice d'Astrid et d'Alyssa dans les fics de Raiu-chan, on en a écrites plusieurs en collaboration, et j'ai été sa corretrice pour les trois fics que tu as mentionné =) Pour ce qui est du nombre de tomes... Eh bien c'est simple. Elisa va être diplômée dans le tome 5, et avec un peu de chance l'intrigue sera résolue dans ce tome x) Je ne compte pas attendre la majorité d'Harry pour buter Voldemort ! Sinon, toutes tes autres question (Tourmaline, les miroirs, les Bletchey) sont plus ou moins des spoilers x) La réponse est, techniquement, "oui". Mais je ne sais pas quand et comment je vais écrire ça, donc... Voilà, je garde le mystère xD

Bwahahaha, **DreamerInTheSky** , effectivement on est en plein point d'inflexion... Le compte à rebours vers le chaos a commencéééé ! Bientôt, tout va exploser, mwahaha, je savoure d'avance.

Yo **Streema** ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, le tome 4 est fini, je suis en train d'écrire le tome 5 et c'ets là que j'ai une baisse d'inspi. Tout est de la faute de l'INDIVIDU qui m'a repoussé à réécrire ma vieille fic sur Naruto. Moi ! Sur Naruto ! J'ai presque 24 ans ! Pour ce qui est de Remus, tu auras toutes les réponses dans un Bonus que je vais poster à la fin du tome 4 x) E oui, les jumeaux se sont également fait arnaquer par Verpey dans cet univers. Mais ils sont moins dans la mouise... Parce que grâce à leur association avec Trisha, ils réussissent à renflouer leurs finances. Sinon, pour le magasin... Ils ont encore le temps d'y penser, il leur reste encore un an et demi de scolarité !

Je vois que tu adores ce sort **Elaia Gulriade** xDDDD Sinon, pour la murène... Eh, c'est elle qui a essayé de bouffer Elisa. C'était de la légitime défense. J'aimerai bien t'y voir face à une poiscaille de neuf mètres au dents acérées ! Sinon, félicitations, tu est la 300 ème review tout juste !

Salut Titietrominet27 ! Harry a effectivement moins de points que dans le canon, oui, vu que des tas de paramètres sont différents. L'identité des juges, et le score des autres, et l'attitude d'Elisa qui voulait replonger l'aider... Voilà x) Bref ! Ahh, contente que la relation entre Matt et Remus te plaise ! Oui, les loups sont des animaux de meute, et je voulais désespérément leur donner un peu de compagnie x) Quant à la Troisième Tâche... MWAHAHAHAHA. Le cliffhanger le plus mortel de tous les temps t'y attends x)

Yo Imthebest ! Je suis très fière du T-Rex, j'y réfléchi depuis plusieurs tomes xD C'était épique ! A côté de ça, oui, la deuxième Tâche a moins la classe. Bref ! Je suis contente que les moments avec Dudu te plaisent ! Il est dur à écrire. Mais son engueulade avec Elisa lors du Bal va durablement modifier leur relation =) C'était un moment important !

Coucou **DameAureline** ! Eh oui, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton pseudo... Enfin bref. Loin de moi l'idée de décourager ton addiction à la lecture x) Oulà, voilà beaucoup de questions ! Et certaines sont des spoilers, auxquels je vais devoir répondre dans le bonus spécial. Pour ce qui est du reste... Mon dieu, des grenades et des robots sorciers, help ! Mais oui, ça serait complètement possible (et vraisemblable). La seule raison pour laquelle aucun sorcier n'utilise ça, c'est que 1) un Charme du Bouclier correctement exécuté peut repousser la plupart des projectiles (grenades balles, shrapnel, débris), et 2) utiliser la magie sur la technologie est risquée. On sait qu'un sort animant une voiture pendant quelques années suffit à lui donner une conscience et une volonté propre, grâce à l'Anglia Ford des Weasley. Honnêtement je pense que l'idée d'enchanter quoi que ce soit de plus complexe qu'un grille-pain donne des sueurs froide à n'importe quel sorcier ! Mais oui, sinon, créer quelque chose qui remplacerai un robot (comme l'a fait Isabelle) est possible. Le problème est que ça demande du temps et de la connaissance, alors qu'un Sortilège Explosif peut pulvériser tout ce beau travail... Donc ça ne serai pas très rentable. Mais quand même, l'image me fait rêver !

.

Voilà voilà =)

Passons au personnage du jour : **Lester Hopkrik** ! Que vous connaissez tous, en fait, comme "ce mec qui a remonté les bretelles de Dumbledore devant tout le monde à la fin du tome 1". La gloire ! xD

Bref.

Lester Mercurio Hopkrik est un jeune homme de 23 ans (trois ans et demi de plus qu'Elisa), un ancien Poufsouffle, et un Sang-Pur. Grand (plus de 1m90), les cheveux noirs, les traits droits, l'air confiant, il a une certaine présence, et beaucoup de charisme.

Son père, nommé **Wayne Hopkrik** , était un Sang-Pur d'une famille modérée et nombreuse (à la façon des Weasley, mais plus riches). C'est de lui que Lester tient ses yeux gris-vert et sa haute stature. Comme ses parents, Wayne se destinait à travailler dans l'une des nombreuses boutiques que sa famille possédait dans divers rues mi-sorcières, éparpillées dans tout le pays. Il n'était pas particulièrement ambitieux. Mais son rêve d'une vie confortable fut réduit en cendres lors des premières attaques de Mangemorts : ses parents, son oncle, ses grands-parents furent tous tués durant les premiers mois de la guerre. Wayne, qui avait alors tout juste 19 ans, se retrouva chef de famille, ayant à sa charge quatre frères et sœur (dont la plus jeune n'avait pas encore trois ans). Il trouva un job au Ministère et survécu tant bien que mal, se noyant dans le travail. S'occuper de trois enfants était au-dessus de ses capacités, et sa fratrie se retrouva bien souvent livrée à elle-même. Wayne était désorganisé, et dépassé par les évènements : mais il se donnait à fond, et il croyait en l'avenir avec un optimisme qui forçait l'admiration. Il faisait de son mieux.

C'est au Ministère qu'il rencontra celle qui deviendrait son épouse, **Mafalda Hopkrik** (née Mafalda Piccoli), une sorcière d'origine italienne, âgée de deux ans de plus que lui. Elle aussi travaillait au Ministère, pour soutenir ses deux vieux parents qui avaient pris leur retraite. Ils se lièrent d'amitié (ou bien Mafalda eut pitié de sa désorganisation perpétuelle), ils s'entraidèrent. Ils tombèrent amoureux.

Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de glamour dans leur histoire. A vrai dire, elle est assez déprimante. Les parents de Mafalda tombèrent tous les deux malades, puis moururent à quelques semaines d'écart. Wayne découvrit que la benjamine de sa fratrie, nommée **Madeline** , était une Cracmole : et il déploya des trésors d'imagination pour l'intégrer dans le monde moldu sans l'abandonner, et sans se faire repérer par les Puristes. Le petit frère de Wayne (un Gryffondor nommé **Arthur** ) fut diplômé, se joignit à un groupe de rebelles qui se faisaient appelés l'Ordre du Phénix, et fut tué huit semaines plus tard dans un affrontement avec les Mangemorts. Sa sœur **Joanna** , diplômée deux ans plus tard, quitta la Grande-Bretagne avec son petit-ami et, même si elle écrivit de façon ponctuelle à sa famille, il devint vite très clair qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans le pays qui lui avait volé presque toute sa famille.

Mafalda et Wayne restèrent cramponnés l'un à l'autre, élevant ensemble Madeline, et survivant à la tempête. Ils se marièrent. Deux ans plus tard naquit Lester. Ils envisagèrent de quitter le pays, d'aller en Italie. C'était là qu'étaient nés les parents de Mafalda, et elle devait bien y avoir de la famille… Mais finalement, le projet n'aboutit pas, car Wayne fut bêtement tué dans une attaque de Mangemorts, et Mafalda n'osa pas risquer l'aventure. Son fils avait alors trois ans et demi. Un peu moins d'un an plus tard, Harry Potter vaporisait Voldemort, et la guerre s'achevait soudainement.

Mafalda Hopkrik continua à travailler au Ministère. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle continua à veiller sur Madeline, à s'assurer qu'elle ait une bonne éducation chez les Moldus, et qu'elle se sente toujours la bienvenue chez eux. Elle éleva Lester, lui apprit à ne jamais renoncer, et à ne jamais perdre espoir. Parfois, l'espoir, c'est tout ce qui nous reste.

Mais revenons à Lester.

Il n'a pas eu une enfance très facile, avec sa mère constamment épuisée, et le fait qu'il fallait cacher au reste du monde l'existence de sa tante Madeline (qu'il voyait un peu comme une grande sœur : après tout, elle avait à peine onze ans de plus que lui). Peut-être est-ce à cause de cela que Lester est si **déterminé**. Dans son groupe d'amis, c'est toujours lui la **force motrice**. Il se décide pour la direction à prendre, la solution à apporter : et une fois lancée là-dedans, il ne lâche jamais le morceau. Il est plus acharné qu'un bulldog ! Moins agressif, c'est vrai (Lester mets toujours un point d'honneur à se comporter en gentleman : il est poli, calme, aimable, galant, et ne s'offense pas à la moindre critiques…), mais tout aussi obstiné. Même lorsque la tâche est impossible, même lorsqu'il se retrouve dans l'impasse, il ne laisse jamais tomber ses idéaux et ses projets. Il peut les suspendre, le temps d'aider un ami ou de se consacrer à une tâche urgente. Il peut les cacher, surtout s'il s'agit d'éviter qu'un collègue pourri de préjugés ne s'en moque (ce n'est pas rare, au Ministère). Mais jamais il ne renonce. En cela, c'est vraiment un Poufsouffle. La difficulté de la tâche ne l'effraie pas.

On pourrait penser que quelqu'un d'aussi travailleur et de concentré sur sa tâche serai ennuyeux. Loin de là ! Lester est plus **sérieux** que ses amis (qui ont tous eu une enfance plus facile que la sienne, et sont donc naturellement moins grave) mais il a beaucoup d'humour, et il aime s'amuser. Ce n'est pas un grand sportif, mais il ne dédaigne jamais un jeu de Quidditch, par exemple.

Il a beau être un Sang-Pur, il est très familier avec le **monde moldu**. Il a souvent accompagné sa tante Madeline au collège ou au lycée, explorant les rues avec curiosité et apprenant le fonctionnement de ce monde sans magie. Il sait conduire (même s'il n'a pas de permis). Il adore la vitesse. C'est un grand fan des parcs d'attraction, des cirques, des fêtes foraines. Il a lu pas mal de bouquins moldus, il sait se servir d'un ordinateur… Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, il lisait avec passion tous les vieux cours de Madeline, qu'il s'agisse de maths ou d'Histoire ou encore de grammaire. Il est entré à Poudlard avec un étrange mélange de connaissance, entre celles d'un petit Sang-Pur à l'éducation négligée par sa mère très occupée, et celle d'un Né-Moldu rat de bibliothèque. Autant dire que ses premiers devoirs ont été… assez hétéroclites. Cependant, Lester a vite apprit à ordonné ses connaissances et à se concentrer sur ce que Poudlard voulait de lui.

Car Lester est également très **méticuleux**. Il aime que les choses soient bien organisées, autant dans sa tête qu'autour de lui. Il aime les tâches précises et un peu répétitives. Il est d'ailleurs l'une des seules personnes au monde qui aime remplir des formulaires administratifs ! Il trouve ça apaisant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a cherché (et obtenu) un job au Ministère. Il n'a pas à être passionné par ce qu'il fait, simplement à y être bon, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Il a bien conscience que sa vraie vie est ailleurs. Peut-être même dans le monde moldu, avec sa petite-amie Myriam…

Car Lester est aussi un romantique. Il n'est pas super-sensible ou émotif (au contraire, il a toujours une grande maîtrise de lui, et affiche un air calme et serein). Mais il pleure devant les films d'amour. Il mémorise les dates d'anniversaires, de premières rencontres ou de fêtes, avec une méticulosité extraordinaire. Il aime offrir des fleurs. Il a apprit le langage des fleurs exprès pour ça ! Bref, c'est une grosse **guimauve**. Et ses amis ont beau lever les yeux au ciel, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Sa petite-amie adore, alors… Lester n'a pas l'intention de changer !

Ses deux plus anciens (et meilleurs) amis sont **Neal Bowman** , et sa petite sœur **Gwendolyn Bowman** dans une moindre mesure. Mais son âme sœur est sa petite-amie **Myriam Collins** , une jeune Cracmol qu'il a rencontré par le biais de Madeline. Il est également très proche d'elle : plus que sa tante, **Madeline Hopkrik** est comme sa grande sœur. Lester est très proche de ce petit cercle d'amis : mais il a également quelques connaissances au Ministère, et quelques amis Moldus ou sorciers, tels qu' **Elisabeth Bishop**.

.

Et voilàààà !

J'aime bien Lester. Pour un perso qui ne devait pas avoir une grande importance, il s'est incrusté dans mon histoire x) Il est moins présent que Gwendolyn, Madeline, ou même Neal, ou encore Matt, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un peu "l'élément liant" entre Elisa et tous ces personnages. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle les a tous rencontré, après tout.

Bref.

Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps. Voilà le chapitre ! Le dernier avant le début de la Troisième Tâche... Et le début du plan de Voldemort. Mwahahaha...

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **L'inquiétude d'une mère**

 **.**

Maintenant que la deuxième Tâche était derrière elle, il semblait à Elisa que tout ce qui se dressait dans son avenir, c'était la Tâche suivante. Comme si toute son existence l'avait menée vers ce but précis, et qu'il n'y avait rien au-delà.

… Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait possible. N'avait-elle pas pris la place de Cédric dans le Tournoi ? Les chances qu'elle meure dans cette Tâche étaient non-négligeables…

Alors que tout le monde était sur un petit nuage suite à son succès, Elisa redescendit très vite sur terre. Elle se mit à réviser ses plans pour la troisième Tâche avec une ardeur redoublée. Elle avait cinq ou six scénarios pour chaque situation possible : trouver la Coupe avant Harry, en même temps que lui, ou trop tard pour l'empêcher d'être kidnappé. Elle avait des plans pour ce qui se passerait si elle était amenée dans le cimetière avec lui, ou sans lui : si le combat démarrait tout de suite, s'il fallait gagner du temps… Elle avait même un plan pour rejoindre le cimetière après-coup et noyer le cimetière sous un Sortilège Fumigène qui lui permettrait de secourir Harry.

Elle se remit donc à s'entraîner, avec Trisha et Cédric mais aussi avec d'autres personnes. Elle alla au Challenge organisé le 7 mars, et s'arrangea pour affronter Helen. Respecter les formes du duel était un certain handicap pour Elisa, qui préférait tirer dans le dos des gens et tendre des pièges : mais affronter ainsi la championne des Serdaigle était un bon moyen de tester son niveau. Cela dit, leur match se solda par une égalité, parce qu'elles se Stupéfixièrent en même temps. Dommage !

Les leçons de Transplanage continuaient. Elisa réussi à transplaner pour la première fois, même si elle laissa derrière elle ses sourcils. Elle était l'une des premières personnes à y parvenir : son usage répété de ce mode de transport devait lui donner un avantage.

Elisa accepta également une interview de Randall, par miroir. Harry dit également quelques mots. Randall publia un article sur la seconde Tâche, critiquant discrètement la décision de Dumbledore de confier des otages à des êtres de l'eau, mais félicitant la force morale d'Harry qui avait refusé d'abandonner les prisonniers. C'était un article globalement positif.

Rita Skeeter publia peu après un court article sur "le harem d'Harry Potter", insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'il était entouré de filles (sa filleule Primrose, mais aussi Tracey, Hermione, Sue Li et Mandy Brocklehurst, même Elisa et Trisha !). Cela dit, la popularité de cette rumeur ne dura pas longtemps… Hermione contacta Randall pour lui donner une interview exclusive. Le surlendemain, le journaliste publia un court article sur la romance entre Hermione et Krum, sous-entendant très fortement que Rita Skeeter avait tout inventé.

Rita devait _tellement_ haïr Randall. Il lui cassait tous ses scoops.

Elisa bossait aussi sur d'autres projets. Elle écrivit à Lupin, qui s'en sortait très bien avec les Impulseurs. Elle passa un coup de miroir à Matt pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et ils discutèrent durant une bonne heure de son idée de "métamorphose d'un sort". Matt réussissait à présent à faire changer de couleur un _Lumos_ , faisant prendre à la lumière toutes les nuances d'un arc-en-ciel, mais il se heurtait à un mur. La transfiguration affectait généralement la matière, et un sortilège était par nature immatériel. Elisa se mit également à plancher sur la question : les Sortilèges, c'était son rayon, alors peut-être qu'elle aurait plus de succès. Son projet actuel était de tenter de transfigurer un sort pour qu'il change de trajectoire à mi-course. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Flitwick.

Elle avait aussi appelé Gwendolyn pour lui parler de son idée de "miroirs-mouchards", comparable à celui que Neal avait porté au procès de Pettigrew. Gwendolyn avait approuvé de tout cœur l'idée d'équiper les champions de ce type de dispositif, et elle avait contacté Olivia Wakanda et Ludo Verpey pour leur proposer les services de _Bishop & Bowman_. Pour l'instant, cependant, le projet était top secret.

Elisa n'avait pas prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard durant la sortie prévue durant la deuxième semaine de mars. Cela dit, un évènement inattendu la fit changer d'avis.

– Sirius y sera, lui annonça Harry. Il veut qu'on se revoie, et j'ai dit oui. Hermione veut le menacer pendant que je serai aux toilettes, est-ce que tu veux bien venir pour vérifier que ça ne tourne pas en homicide ?

Formulé comme ça, elle pouvait difficilement dire non.

Trisha comptait aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan : ils avaient apparemment de grands projets pour leur futur partenariat. Cédric y allait avec Cho. Aussi, Elisa se rendit au village avec le Trio d'Or, sans ses amis habituels. C'était aussi pour elle l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. Elle avait été si focalisée sur ses inventions et son entraînement qu'elle ne discutait pas souvent avec les trois jeunes Gryffondor.

– Comment va l'entraînement à l'Occlumancie ? lança-t-elle.

– Plutôt bien, fit Harry avec satisfaction. Ton livre était bien, mais Hermione a mis aux point différentes méthodes, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve celle qui nous convenait le mieux.

– J'ai trouvé un grimoire très intéressant là-dessus, expliqua Hermione avec excitation. Ton livre était brillant, vraiment, mais il se concentre sur l'Occlumancie par l'absence, lorsqu'on fait le vide dans son esprit, et ça ne marche pas pour tout le monde. Alors j'ai fait des recherches, et on a tous trouvé notre méthode préférée ! Pour ma part, j'utilise l'Occlumancie par la focalisation, je me fixe sur un souvenir très précis et il me sert d'écran. J'utilise le cours d'Histoire de Binns.

– C'est sûr que ça va tenir les gens à distance, rigola Ron. Harry et moi, on a une technique un peu différente, l'Occlumancie par la confrontation je crois. En gros, notre muraille mentale c'est un terrain où il faut nous battre. Moi, je joue aux échecs contre moi-même dans ma tête. Pour passer ma défense, il faut prendre mon roi.

– Et moi je vole en balai, sourit Harry. Ça me permet d'échapper à un attaquant. Je fais des loopings, des feintes, je tombe en chute libre…

Elisa cligna des yeux, réellement impressionnée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les facettes de l'Occlumancie défensive pouvaient être aussi variées.

– C'est… incroyable. Vraiment, c'est génial ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer ces différentes méthodes, Hermione ? J'aimerai voir s'il y en a une qui marche pour moi.

Jusqu'ici, elle s'était contentée de pousser sa magie contre la frontière de sa conscience, ce qui était la forme la plus rudimentaire d'Occlumancie. On pouvait comparer ça à s'arc-bouter contre une porte pour la tenir fermée. Elisa avait pensé que, dans le canon, Harry s'en était montré incapable parce qu'il ne savait pas trouver cette porte, il ne connaissait pas son propre esprit. Mais s'il existait d'autres méthodes, comme construire un plateau d'échec ou un leurre devant la porte, ou encore y mettre un verrou sous la forme d'une fuite en balai… Elle avait apparemment grossièrement sous-estimé le potentiel de l'Occlumancie.

Et elle avait aussi grossièrement sous-estimé le potentiel d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione.

– Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous iriez si loin, avoua-t-elle avec une pointe d'envie.

Ron haussa les épaules :

– Le début était super-barbant. Mais ensuite c'est devenu plutôt fun, on préparait ça comme des matchs. On s'entraînait, et puis une fois de temps en temps, on essayait d'attaquer nos défenses à tour de rôle…

– Vous utilisez la Légilimancie ? s'écria Elisa.

Cette fois elle était _carrément jalouse_. Hermione leva les mains dans un geste de défense :

– Seulement sur nous-mêmes ! J'ai appris comment faire dans un livre, il paraît que ça peut être très douloureux pour un esprit non-protégé.

– Même à nous, ça nous donne la migraine si on le fait trop longtemps, avoua Harry.

– On ne le fait pas souvent ! rajouta vivement Hermione. Et on est très prudents, puisqu'on débute. Les plus grands sorciers peuvent le faire d'un seul regard, mais nous, on doit utiliser notre baguette, et il faut plusieurs secondes pour que ça fasse effet.

– Vraiment ? fit pensivement Elisa. Essaie sur moi, alors.

Elle dressa mentalement ses défenses, s'arc-boutant sur la porte de son esprit. Hermione hésita, puis pointa sa baguette sur la Poufsouffle et murmura l'incantation. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Puis Elisa sentit la pression de la magie dans son crâne, juste derrière ses yeux. C'était comme si une force _poussait_ de l'autre côté de la porte. Pas assez pour l'ouvrir, mais assez pour nécessiter un effort afin de la maintenir fermée. Un gros effort. Elle sentait la pression monter, comme si on lui serrait un étau de métal autour du front…

Elisa détourna les yeux, juste avant que ça ne devienne douloureux. Hermione baissa sa baguette, et la pression disparut. La Poufsouffle se racla ma gorge :

– Oui, j'aimerais vraiment apprendre l'Occlumancie défensive.

– Mais je n'ai rien vu dans ta tête, je me heurtais à un mur, s'étonna Hermione.

– Un mur tout simple, acquiesça Elisa. Si un puissant Légilimens m'avait lancé le sort, il aurait défoncé ma barrière comme un Cognard qui passe à travers une pile de pancakes.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête, et ils se remirent en chemin, avant de parler d'autres choses. Harry avait fait un exposé en cours d'Etude des Moldus, et il avait choisi de parler de l'aviation. Cela avait fasciné tous les Sang-Purs de la classe. Ron, lui, s'exclama que la Divination était beaucoup plus reposante : il passait son cours à roupiller. Hermione se lança dans un grand discours contre la Divination, qu'Elisa coupa court en lui rappelant que très peu de gens avaient un don. C'est pour cela que Trelawney apparaissait comme un charlatan : ses leçons théâtrales semblaient vide de sens, et ne retenaient l'attention que de ceux qui faisaient un véritable effort. Après les BUSES, quand tous ceux qui n'étaient pas intéressés avaient quitté sa classe, leur enseignante passait aux choses sérieuses.

– Et encore ! rajouta Elisa. Même étudiée avec beaucoup de sérieux, la Divination est truffée d'incertitudes et de zones qui laissent place à l'interprétation subjective. J'ai utilisé douze méthodes différentes pour deviner la première Tâche, et la chose la plus précise que j'ai obtenue disait _feu_ et _créature_ , ce qui pouvait laisser penser à des tas de chose ! Affronter une créature _avec_ le feu ? Affronter une créature _de_ feu ? Passer devant un dragon, ce n'était pas la première interprétation évidente !

– L'Arithmancie est bien plus rationnelle, lâcha Hermione avec dignité.

– Peut-être. Les maths, c'est pas mon truc…

La discussion s'orienta ensuite vers les profs. Hagrid avait repris son poste d'assistant de Gobe-Planche, mais l'article de Rita Skeeter l'avait ébranlé. McGonagall était particulièrement stricte, et Hermione pensait que c'était parce qu'elle avait été vexée qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'utilise la Transfiguration pour la deuxième Tâche.

Et finalement… Rogue avait un comportement suspect. Elisa retint un grognement quand Harry et Ron lui racontèrent avec animation que le Maître des Potions et Karkaroff avaient l'air de se connaître.

– Au bal de Noël on les a entendus se disputer dans le parc, fit Ron avec excitation. Mais vendredi dernier, Karkaroff est venu voir Rogue en cours…

– … Et il a demandé l'aide de Rogue et lui a montré quelque chose sur son bras ! acheva Harry avec fierté. Rogue l'a envoyé au diable, quand même. Tu pense que Karkaroff prépare un sale coup ?

Elisa ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Les trois Gryffondor étaient trop transparents avec leurs émotions, ils ne pourraient jamais agir comme si de rien n'était, s'ils apprenaient la vérité. Mais parfois, Elisa avait envie de le dire à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour que Rogue ne soit pas seul à porter cet écrasant fardeau. Rogue voyait sa Marque des Ténèbres s'assombrir de jour en jour, il savait ce qui se préparait, il savait quel rôle était attendu de lui et il savait à quel point Voldemort allait être furieux en le voyant… Et pourtant il ne reculait pas, il ne fuyait pas. Il continuait à jouer son rôle, jusqu'au bout. Il insultait les élèves et s'énervait sur leurs potions, mais il était prêt à mourir pour les protéger.

Elle se souvenait de sa voix, calme et posée, quand il l'avait aidée à sortir de sa crise de panique deux ans plus tôt. Elle se souvenait de son regard contemplatif quand il l'avait entendue parler de sortilèges avec Matt. Rogue était quelqu'un d'amer, agressif, profondément isolé, englouti par sa mission d'espion et un deuil qu'il n'avait jamais surmonté. Mais il était aussi quelqu'un de complexe, d'intelligent, de _bon_. C'était un gâchis qu'Elisa ne puisse pas le connaître davantage. C'était un gâchis que personne ne puisse partager son fardeau. Il méritait tellement mieux, et tout ce qu'Elisa pouvait faire, c'était le regarder avancer sur sa route en sachant la fin horrible qui l'y attendait.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas bien. Et jusqu'au bout elle chercherait un moyen de changer ça, parce que c'était ce qu'elle s'était promis en décidant d'aller à Poufsouffle : n'accepter aucune injustice. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas même révéler la vérité au Trio d'Or. Alors elle se contenta de secouer la tête :

– Peut-être. Je ne connais pas Karkaroff, mais je crois qu'il a été accusé d'être Mangemort.

– Ah bon ? lâcha Harry, choqué.

Elisa sourit :

– Je ne me souviens plus trop des détails parce que ça fait des années, mais c'était dans le journal. Mes parents ne parlaient pas de la guerre, quand j'étais petite, mais ils gardaient les exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans le grenier. Quand j'ai eu sept ou huit ans, je me suis mise à fouiller leurs archives pour apprendre tout ce que je pouvais.

Et surtout pour justifier sa connaissance de certains évènements, comme le procès des Lestranges et de Barty Croupton Jr, les accusations lancées contre divers Mangemorts qui avaient plaidé l'Impérium…

– Tu penses qu'il prépare un mauvais coup avec Rogue ? fit Ron avec espoir.

Elisa hésita, puis secoua la tête :

– Non. Enfin, ça dépend. Rogue est… la seule personne qui prend vraiment à cœur la sécurité des élèves. Et il est loyal à Dumbledore.

– Comment tu peux en être sûre ? interjeta Harry.

Elisa esquissa un mince sourire :

– Je suis observatrice et je critique facilement notre cher directeur. Considère ça comme un devoir supplémentaire. Regarde qui Dumbledore engage comme profs, sauf dans le cas du prof de Défense : regarde à qui il donne des responsabilités, et demande-toi quels sont ses _critères_. Parce que ce ne sont certainement pas les qualités pédagogiques.

Harry plissa les yeux, et hocha la tête, l'air décidé. Ron la regarda d'un air un peu perdu, mais Hermione avait une expression contemplative. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis elle lâcha :

– Le professeur Dumbledore engage les gens en se basant sur leur loyauté qu'ils envers lui. C'est ça ?

Elisa ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Hermione s'en rendrait compte aussi vite ! Et en plus, elle avait dit _loyauté_ , et non pas _confiance_ … Une erreur qui, d'après ses souvenirs du canon, était pourtant fréquente. La Gryffondor sourit d'un air triomphal devant l'air interloqué de ses amis, et développa :

– Hagrid, par exemple… Il est très gentil, mais il n'a pas ses BUSES, il ne devrait pas être autorisé à être assistant de Gobe-Planche. Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour le directeur. Et tous nos professeurs acceptent sans jamais protester toutes les décisions de Dumbledore, même quand elles sont… discutables. Par exemple, quand il a engagé Lockhart, ou Lupin. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, Elisa ?

– C'est ça, admit Elisa quand elle se fut remis de sa surprise. Tu sais, un jour je devrais vraiment arrêter d'être prise au dépourvue par ton intelligence. Tu as beaucoup pensé à ça ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, affectant la décontraction :

– Tu faisais beaucoup de remarques sur l'attitude du professeur Dumbledore, et puis Sue Li et Mandy ont parlé de son passé de héros de guerre et de la théorie selon laquelle Poudlard est sa forteresse, puis Viktor m'a parlé des professeurs de Durmstrang… Il suffisait d'aligner les indices.

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle pensait connaître ces enfants, parce qu'elle connaissait leur histoire canon : mais ils étaient des personnes réelles, et ils évoluaient constamment. Ils changeaient, ils absorbaient de nouvelles connaissances, et ils arrivaient sans cesse à la surprendre.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui prouve que Rogue est loyal à Dumbledore ? se récria Ron. Il pourrait mentir !

– Dumbledore a un siècle d'expérience et c'est un Légilimens très compétent, l'informa Elisa d'un air goguenard. Je doute qu'il se fasse mener en bateau facilement. Quant à savoir la raison pour laquelle il est loyal… Honnêtement, ça m'est un peu égal. Peut-être qu'il a une dette envers Dumbledore, peut-être que Dumbledore lui fait du chantage, peut-être que Dumbledore lui a promis quelque chose que lui seul peut lui donner. Je ne veux pas savoir. Enquêter sur les sombres secrets des gens, ça n'a généralement pas de bons résultats.

Ils grimacèrent tous les quatre à ce rappel. Le désastre de la lettre de Willis Crawford sur les Maraudeurs était encore frais dans leur mémoire, même si le public avait commencé à l'oublier.

Ils reprirent donc leur chemin, mais la conversation s'était définitivement éteinte.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux _Trois Balais_. Sirius s'y trouvait déjà, et Harry alla s'asseoir avec lui d'un air beaucoup plus joyeux que lors de leur première rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron et Hermione le suivirent, et s'assirent de part et d'autre du Survivant, en faisant peser un regard soupçonneux sur Black. Elisa prit place en dernier, à côté de Ron, retenant un sourire qui aurait cassé l'ambiance solennelle.

– Et vous devez êtres les amis d'Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en regardant surtout Elisa (ce qui se comprenait, car Ron et Hermione le trucidaient du regard). Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Sirius.

Il leur tendit la main. Elisa finit par la serrer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il fallait bien qu'un d'eux trois fasse le premier pas, et sourit :

– Je suis Elisa. Voici Ron et Hermione.

Le silence glacial des deux Gryffondor ne s'améliora pas. Elisa rajouta d'un air aimable :

– On ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

Harry se cacha le visage dans les mains d'un air mortifié. Sirius se contenta de rigoler. Il avait un rire bref évoquant un aboiement de chien, et Elisa dut réprimer un mouvement de surprise : Matt Rosier avait exactement la même façon de s'esclaffer. L'ex-détenu lui fit un clin d'œil :

– Ça passera. Je suis _sérieusement_ charmant. Et si vous me parliez de Poudlard ? Tout se passe bien ? Comment va cette bonne vieille Minnie ?

– Le professeur McGonagall va bien, répondit Harry qui semblait partagé entre l'embarras et l'amusement. On a pas mal de devoirs…

La désapprobation d'Hermione sembla s'intensifier quand la jeune fille réalisa que Sirius appelait McGonagall par un surnom aussi ridicule que _Minnie_. Au contraire, Ron se détendit peu à peu, et se mit même à sourire aux blagues de Sirius.

Il faut dire que Sirius faisait de gros efforts pour être agréable. Il répondait avec humour aux remarques d'Harry, il racontait des anecdotes amusantes (et totalement inoffensives) de ses études, il relatait avec affection ses difficultés en cours. Il ne se moquait de personne. Il ne faisait aucune remarque désobligeante. Il n'évoquait ni James, ni Lily, ni Lupin. Il connaissait l'emploi du temps d'Harry et savait quels devoirs il avait fait récemment, ce qui prouvait qu'il était attentif à ce que lui disait son filleul. En bref… Il était plutôt sympathique.

Elisa commençait à se sentir mal vis-à-vis de tout ce qu'elle avait pensé sur lui. En personne, Sirius était très différent de l'idée préconçue qu'elle avait de lui…

– Guérisseur est un très bon choix de carrière, approuvait Sirius. Tu auras besoin de quels sujets ? Potions et Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Botanique… Défense peut-être ?

– C'est ça, acquiesça le Survivant. Le reste dépend de la spécialisation que je vais suivre. Certains domaines nécessitent de connaître des runes, mais je crois que je vais rester dans le domaine des créatures magiques.

Sirius sourit avec chaleur :

– Très bon choix. Ta mè… Je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. Tu as de très bonnes notes dans ces matières ! Et puis, si ça te semble trop ennuyeux, tu peux toujours devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel ! Au fait, tu soutiens quelle équipe, déjà ?

– Les Tornades de Tutshill, répondit promptement Harry.

C'était l'équipe favorite de Cédric Diggory : Harry avait été converti très tôt. Puis le Survivant, ayant sans doute jugé que l'atmosphère était suffisamment détendue, se leva :

– Je vais aux toilettes, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Soyez… polis.

Il quitta la table, et disparu en direction des toilettes. Leur table resta silencieuse deux secondes. Puis Hermione se penchant en avant, plaquant les deux mains sur la table d'un geste brusque : pendant une seconde Elisa crut qu'elle allait aboyer " _quelles sont vos intentions envers Harry ?_ ". Et, en fait, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité…

– Je vous ai à l'œil, gronda Hermione d'une voix incroyablement flippante pour une adolescente de quatorze ans. Peut-être qu'Harry s'est laissé convaincre de vous donner une deuxième chance, mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié que vous êtes instable et agressif. Alors si vous faites le moindre faux-pas, si vous blessez Harry de quelque manière que ce soit…

Sirius fronça les sourcils, et leva les mains comme pour se rendre :

– Du calme, du calme. J'apprécie que vous vouliez défendre Harry, mais vraiment, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. C'est mon filleul ! Je veux juste être là pour lui.

– Ben voyons, lâcha Hermione avec suspicion. Et vous allez rester à l'écart s'il vous le demande, sans protester ? Ou est-ce qu'il y a un risque que vous perdiez les pédales et le kidnappiez pour vivre dans une cabane au fond des bois parce qu'il ressemble à James Potter ?

– Hermione ! siffla Ron en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

Le visage de Sirius s'était assombrit brutalement. Un muscle dans sa mâchoire se contracta, mais il garda son calme.

– Je veux juste le bonheur d'Harry, déclara-t-il posément. S'il veut que je reste à l'écart, je resterais à l'écart. S'il ne veut me voir qu'une ou deux fois par an, alors on ne se verra qu'à ses occasions-là. Je veux le connaître, mais ce qu'il veut _lui_ est plus important.

Hermione et Ron lancèrent tous les deux un regard lourd de sens à Elisa, qui se tendit. Espéraient-ils qu'elle intervienne ? Qu'elle menace Black ? Qu'elle fasse diversion ? Elle esquissa un rictus crispé. Elle avait à moitié envie d'annoncer à Sirius que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'Harry se réconcilie avec son parrain, et que son unique raison d'agir était le retour de Voldemort, et qu'elle comptait sur Sirius pour servir de bouclier humain et ainsi expier la culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers les Potter. Elle se retint. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'annonce à faire dans un pub bondé, lors de leur première rencontre, et en présence de Ron et Hermione.

Ouais, elle mettrait d'abord le Trio d'Or au courant, et _ensuite_ seulement elle ferait prêter à Sirius un Serment Inviolable lui ordonnant de protéger Harry tout en lui interdisant d'agir comme un imbécile. Bon plan.

– Mr Black…

– Mr Black ? répéta l'ex-détenu avec horreur. Oh, non, appelle-moi Sirius, pitié !

– Sirius, rectifia Elisa en roulant des yeux. Vous avez une maison ? Des séances régulières chez le psychomage ? Vous mangez correctement et régulièrement ? Vous parlez à des gens comme un être humain équilibré ?

– Je… Oui, oui, oui si on compte les pizzas, et oui ?

Elisa hocha gravement la tête, puis se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur la table :

– Et si Tom Jedusor ramenait sa sale tronche chez les vivants, vous vous battrez pour Harry Potter ? Vous mourrez pour lui si nécessaire ?

Ron et Hermione ouvrirent de grands yeux choqués, mais le regard de Sirius s'enflamma, lui donnant une expression étrangement féroce.

– Sans la moindre hésitation.

Elisa se redressa, affichant un air satisfait :

– Splendide. Vous avez ma bénédiction. Je vous préviens quand même que si vous faites le moindre mal à Harry, je vous pète les rotules et je vous tranche la gorge avant de vous laisser pourrir dans un fossé.

Elle ne savait pas d'où ça sortait. Elle prononça juste ces mots avec un air de calme absolu, sans ciller, et Black la fixa avec stupéfaction. Ron et Hermione avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

La Poufsouffle releva le menton, dissimulant une soudaine bouffée de nervosité, et tendit la main à Sirius Black. Ce n'était pas un geste qu'elle s'était un jour imaginé faire, mais… En personne, il n'était pas si mauvais. Et dans la guerre à venir, chaque personne comptait.

– Maintenant que c'est dit, je n'ai rien contre vous… Si vous me jurez solennellement que vos intentions ne sont _pas_ mauvaises.

Le visage de Sirius se fendit d'un large sourire, et ils se serrèrent la main. Dans un coin de sa tête, il sembla à Elisa qu'elle entendait la voix de Tom Jedusor rigoler avec jubilation. Elle l'ignora.

Qu'elle utilise les méthodes de Tom ou les siennes, l'essentiel c'était d'assurer sa survie, et celle de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le mois de mars continua à avancer. Maugrey cessa enfin d'organiser des "parties de chasse", au grand soulagement de tous ses élèves. Leur bonheur fut cependant de courte durée, car Maugrey décida que les prochaines semaines seraient consacrées au duel. C'était comme une version beaucoup plus sauvage du Challenge, où Maugrey était le champion incontesté… Et incontestablement détesté par tous les élèves.

Il s'acharnait particulièrement sur Elisa, Trisha, et Cédric. Il avait sans doute remarqué qu'ils s'entraînaient sur leur temps libre. Mais avoir l'attention de Maugrey Fol-Œil n'était absolument pas une bonne chose, et Elisa en était venue à redouter les cours de Défense.

– Plus d'énergie ! rugissait Maugrey en déviant d'un geste de baguette l' _Expulso_ de la jeune fille (le sort s'écrasa contre un jeune arbre et en fit promptement éclater le tronc). Je t'ai vu affronter ce dragon, gamine, je n'accepterai pas moins que ton maximum !

Avec un grondement de rage inarticulé, Elisa balança une flopée de maléfices informulés (elle ne prononçait plus un seul nom de sort à voix haute depuis que Terence lui avait volé le _Flashbang_ ), mais Maugrey para tout, avant d'attaquer à son tour. Elle ne réalisa même pas ce qui lui arrivait : une seconde elle s'apprêtait à attaquer, et la suivante elle était sur le dos à cinq mètres de là, le souffle coupé.

– Insuffisant ! claqua la voix de Maugrey. On reprend !

Elisa gémit, pas pressée de se lever. Mais le sol explosa juste à côté de sa tête, comme si quelqu'un avait tiré par terre avec une arme à feu, et elle se redressa précipitamment. Elle était exténuée, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, mais elle savait reconnaître un avertissement quand elle en voyait un.

– _Stupéfix_ !

Elle para, contre-attaqua, et le duel reprit. Comme à chaque leçon. Et comme à chaque leçon, Elisa termina par terre encore six fois de suite, avant que l'ex-Auror ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

Heureusement qu'Elisa connaissait un sort pour soigner les bleus.

Le récit des cours de Maugrey devait se propager dans le château, car le reste des profs était assez conciliants. Ou bien c'était peut-être parce que Gabriel Tate avait fondu en larmes au milieu du cours de Potions à cause du stress : impossible à savoir. En tous les cas, selon les rumeurs, Rogue avait été bien embarrassé.

Avec tout l'énergie que prenait la Défense, Elisa avait plus de mal à suivre les autres cours. La Métamorphose, surtout, mais aussi les leçons du CEM, et (pour la première fois de sa vie) les Runes Anciennes. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur les autres matières pour remonter sa moyenne : en Divination, tout le monde obtenait des signes funestes pour la troisième Tâche, et Trelawney était enthousiasmée par une telle concordance dans leurs prédictions (Elisa était surtout inquiétée, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit). En Astronomie, les cours étaient toujours très faciles, au point que certains élèves s'ennuyaient. Et en Sortilèges, également, Elisa restait la préférée de Flitwick. Elle se maintenait dans les premiers de la classe sans s'épuiser, et les cours particuliers avançaient bien. Ils discutaient toujours des Charmes Gardiens. Après le Sortilège du Fidelitas, Flitwick lui avait enseigné une demi-douzaine de sorts de protection qui permettaient à une maison de résister aux sorts qu'on lui jetait (qu'il s'agisse de sorts de détection ou d'attaque).

A présent, ils commençaient à passer aux sorts qui repoussaient activement des gens ou des créatures. Elisa s'en frottait les mains d'impatience.

Hermione partagea avec la Poufsouffle ses notes sur l'Occlumancie. Il y avait plus d'une douzaine de méthodes différentes pour dresser un mur dans son esprit, c'était fascinant ! Elisa se mit à étudier le sujet avec avidité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien utiliser ? Visualiser un labyrinthe ? Mémoriser les schémas de ses Glisseurs, ou bien peut-être le concept de ses sceaux explosifs ? Imaginer une descente de piste de ski à toute allure, distançant ses assaillants ? Les trois concepts lui plaisaient…

Et en prime, Matt avait envoyé à Elisa ses notes sur la possible transfiguration des sorts, et Elisa avait très bon espoir de parvenir à un résultat pour son projet de transformation de la trajectoire d'un sort ! Bref, tout allait étonnamment bien.

Du coup, c'est le moment que choisi le cerveau de la Poufsouffle pour faire une crise d'angoisse existentielle.

Ça lui tomba dessus un matin sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Soudain, toute la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti en réalisant dans quoi elle s'était embarquée… Tout remontait à la surface. Pourquoi s'était-elle inscrite ?! Comment allait-elle survivre à la troisième Tâche ?! Et si elle échouait à sauver Harry ?! Et si elle échouait à prévenir le retour de Voldemort ?! Et si elle rendait les choses _pires_ ?! Elle avait déjà changé tellement de choses dans le canon, et si tout ça était déjà devenu incontrôlable ?! Elle ne savait pas où était Barty Croupton ! Elle ne savait pas ce que lui avait révélé Hestia Jones ! Et Hestia Jones n'était (probablement) pas morte dans le canon, alors c'était de sa faute si Barty l'avait tuée dans cet univers ! Oh, Merlin, et si elle provoquait la mort de quelqu'un d'autre ? Trisha, Heather, Adrian, Cédric, Terence, Helen, Tamsin, Astoria, Sun-Min, Ambre, Luna, les jumelles Carrow ?!

Et si elle _mourrait_? Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle était _terrifiée_ à l'idée de mourir. Elle était aussi terrifiée à l'idée de mourir qu'à celle d'échouer, mais dans cette troisième Tâche, il était bien possible qu'elle fasse les deux, non ?!

Elle s'en ouvrit à Trisha. Parce que… à qui d'autre pouvait-elle en parler, si ce n'était à sa meilleure amie ?

– J'ai juste… j'ai tellement peur d'y mourir, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée tandis que son amis lui frottait le dos d'un geste réconfortant. Cesser d'exister, comme ça, pouf. Disparaître.

– Tu ne vas pas mourir, rétorqua Trisha avec férocité. Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir. Tu dois changer le monde, tu te souviens ?

Elisa émit un rire mouillé :

– Mais si je meurs… Si je meurs, tu me promets de le faire à ma place ?

– Ne sois pas ridicule, fit son amie d'une voix un peu étouffée en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est bien trop cinglé pour moi. C'est ta mission. Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends ?

Et Elisa, qui avait réussi à ravaler sa panique et son chagrin et toutes ces émotions troublées qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer comme une madeleine, fondit en larmes. Elle avait tellement peur. Elle se sentait tellement seule.

– Ça ne devrait pas être moi, hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix qui se brisa. Ça devrait être un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me mêler à ça ? Je suis _normale_. Je ne suis pas une _héroïne_. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, je suis juste une imposture, je n'aurais jamais dû me mêler à ça !

Elle ne parlait pas que du Tournoi. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Trisha.

Pleurer un bon coup lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait vide, après : comme si toutes ses émotions avaient été balayées, nettoyées. La présence de Trisha était aussi pour beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, mais c'était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait s'ouvrir sincèrement en ce qui concernait ses émotions, ses doutes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans elle.

Et puis…Trisha avait aussi soulevé un point indiscutable. Elisa ne pouvait pas lui demander de changer le monde à sa place après sa mort : il y avait trop de choses à faire, c'était quelque chose de fou et de dangereux. Il fallait… d'autres personnes. Au pluriel.

Alors, du coup, Elisa se mit à écrire son testament, et plusieurs lettres d'instructions. Elle aurait bien écrit des lettres d'adieu, mais rien que de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire à sa mère, sa mère qui serait _écrasée de chagrin_ , ça lui donnait envie de se remettre à pleurer. Lâchement, elle se concentra sur le côté impersonnel de la chose.

Elle écrivit un bref testament. Elle léguait à Matt un peu d'or, et ses notes sur son invention de la vidéo sorcière. Elle léguait à Harry son serpent Malta, à Trisha son chat Dracarys, à Cédric un carnet contenant tous les sorts qu'elle avait inventé, et à Hermione tous les livres de son trafic. Elle léguait les MagicoGlisseurs à Gwendolyn, à condition qu'elle prenne soin de ses elfes. Elle léguait de l'or à Tourmaline, et tout le reste à ses parents.

Elle ordonna à Olly de brûler le coffret contenu dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode, si jamais elle mourrait. Ce coffret contenait ses notes sur le futur. Il ne fallait pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Elle écrivit ensuite une lettre destinée à Hermione, lui expliquant ses projets pour le monde sorcier. Des associations caritatives, un plus grand contrôle du Ministère, la lutte contre la corruption, un combat contre les préjugés. Vu son succès avec l'OPTEM, Hermione était la mieux placée pour reprendre le flambeau.

Elle écrivit une lettre pour Harry, s'excusant de lui avoir caché des choses (et d'avoir probablement emmené quelques secrets avec elle dans la tombe), et lui demandant de prendre soin d'Isabelle et de Michael.

Elle écrivit enfin une lettre pour Dumbledore. Prenant garde à présenter ça comme une hypothèse, elle énuméra les Horcruxes, et leurs possibles leur localisation. Elle lui demanda d'être plus attentif aux besoins des élèves. Elle lui demanda aussi de réfléchir à sa succession, à la passation du pouvoir. Il lui faudrait des gens qui feraient du zèle. Le monde avait besoin de changer.

– Ne donne ces lettres à leurs destinataires que si je meure, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle à Olly d'une voix qui tremblait encore un peu. Trois jours après ma mort, et discrètement. C'est très important, d'accord ?

Olly fondit en larmes. Du coup, Elisa se remit à renifler, elle aussi. Elle était tellement terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Et elle était tellement terrifiée à l'idée de manquer de courage, le moment venu, et d'échouer. Honnêtement, les deux peurs ne se distinguaient plus vraiment, dans son esprit.

Mais les jours passèrent. Et, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, Elisa cessa de paniquer. Peut-être que préparer ce qui se passerait après son décès l'avait aidée à être plus sereine ? Après tout, elle avait toujours été rassurée par les plans et les plannings. Etait-ce si différent ?

Etait-ce… morbide, de planifier sa mort ainsi ? Ou était-ce juste triste ? Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle avait bien conscience qu'à son âge, elle ne devrait pas contempler la mort avec un tel fatalisme. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle était déjà morte, jadis ?

Bah. L'important, c'est qu'elle cessa de se ronger les ongles et de faire des nuits blanches.

Mars prit fin, et avec avril le beau temps pointa le bout de son nez. Ce fut aussi le début des vacances de Pâques, une pause attendue avec impatience par tous les élèves. Elisa aurait adoré rentrer chez elle, au Cottage, et serrer ses parents dans ses bras… Mais la règle n'avait pas changé : les champions devaient rester à l'école toute l'année.

Elisa ne pouvait rien y changer.

Les vacances de Pâques ne duraient pas longtemps, mais Elisa décida de profiter de ces dix jours pour _ne rien faire du tout_. Elle boucla très vite ses devoirs de vacances, et ensuite, elle passa tout son temps à traîner avec ses amis ou à se tourner les pouces. C'était ses dernières vacances, si tout partait en sucette, et elle voulait en profiter. Elle fit quelques courses-poursuites dans le parc avec les élèves ayant des MagicoGlisseurs. Elle bossa un peu sur son projet de vidéo. Elle appela Gwendolyn une seule fois par miroir, et ne s'impliqua pas dans la gestion de B&B. Elle prit des nouvelles de tout le monde à Tourmaline, mais garda le ton léger. Elle cessa de creuser le sujet des sorts transfigurés avec Matt, du moins pour l'instant.

Elle feuilleta ses romans préférés. Elle traîna en pyjama toute la journée, Malta autour de son cou comme une écharpe écailleuse et ensommeillée.

Elle finit par mettre au point la vidéo sorcière, complètement par hasard, en lançant un Sortilège de Dispersion _dans_ les orbes prophétiques. Apparemment cela réagissait avec les enchantements déjà présents de manière très favorable ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à déposer un souvenir dans l'orbe… Et, quand on tapotait la surface de verre du bout de baguette, le souvenir s'affichait au-dessus de l'orbe comme un hologramme !

Bon, maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre sur pause et même d'arrêter la vidéo, parce que sinon, une fois activés, l'orbe jouait le souvenir en boucle. Elisa avait choisi le souvenir de sa première démonstration avec Spoutnik à Poudlard, et revoir constamment son saut depuis le balcon, ça commençait à lui donner le vertige !

Deux jours avant la rentrée, cependant, elle reçut un colis de la part de ses parents. Il s'agissait de deux fioles de métal, à peu près aussi fines et petites que son auriculaire, et accrochés chacune à une chaînette d'argent comme un pendentif exotique. Il n'y avait qu'un petit mot avec cet étrange colis : " _appelle-nous_ ". Intriguée, Elisa se calfeutra derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, et appela le miroir communicant de sa mère.

Isabelle Bishop répondit immédiatement, et Elisa cligna des yeux avec surprise en voyant que Michael était avec elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain sentiment d'alarme. Ses deux parents attendaient son appel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

– J'ai reçu le colis ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Isabelle et Michael se regardèrent. Puis son père commença avec hésitation :

– Ellie… Nous savons que tu voulais vraiment participer au Tournoi, et que tu as très bien réussi les épreuves jusque-là. Mais… Tu sais que s'il y a un problème, nous sommes là pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout, si finalement tu ne veux plus poursuivre. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche. Justement, elle était _obligée_ d'aller jusqu'au bout, ce serait catastrophique si elle ne le faisait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à ses parents.

– Je… Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout ? finit-elle par bredouiller.

Isabelle sourit avec une certaine résignation :

– Lorsqu'il y a un problème, tu essaies toujours de tout porter sur toi. Et tu n'as pas parlé du Tournoi de toutes les vacances.

Michael hocha la tête, le visage grave. Elisa se sentit honteuse. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ses parents seraient si perceptifs. Elle aurait dû, pourtant. Elle ne s'était juste pas attendue à ce qu'ils la confrontent à ce sujet. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant. Même avec l'histoire de Jedusor, c'était elle qui avait décidé d'en parler, ses parents n'avaient jamais mis ça sur le tapis.

– Je… Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle en regardant ailleurs. C'est juste que, parfois, je me demande si je ne me suis pas embarqué dans quelque chose de trop grand pour moi, vous voyez ? Affronter des créatures géantes, c'est fun en théorie, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, je suis quelqu'un de normal, je suis juste… une fouineuse avec la tête farcie de grandes idées. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire de grandes choses pour aller avec.

– Oh, Ellie, bien sûr que tu peux ! la réconforta sa mère. Tu as déjà fait tellement de merveilles. Tes inventions, ton travail avec Tourmaline, le fait que tu aies accueilli Harry ici… Tu es capable de grandes choses. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux.

Elisa ferma les yeux. L'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir serrer sa mère dans ses bras, au lieu de parler à un miroir.

– C'est quand même assez terrifiant parfois, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix un peu étranglée. Le fait d'attendre, d'avancer vers la troisième Tâche, sans aucune échappatoire…

Michael se racla la gorge :

– Pas vraiment "sans aucune échappatoire".

Elisa rouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard inquisiteur à son père.

– Euh, si ? Il n'est pas possible de quitter le Tournoi.

– Mais tu peux être disqualifiée, lâcha Isabelle avec gravité.

Elisa se redressa d'un coup, incrédule. Ses deux parents échangèrent un regard, puis Isabelle se racla la gorge :

– A l'origine, nous cherchions un moyen de retirer Harry du Tournoi. La preuve d'une fraude extrêmement grave permet de disqualifier un concurrent, mais aucun des moyens que nous avions trouvé ne nous paraissait… sûr. Puis le Tournoi a commencé, vous avez tous les deux très bien réussi, et nous avons cessé d'y penser. Mais juste avant la deuxième Tâche, je me suis souvenue que… durant ma scolarité à Poudlard, un élève a tenté de tricher au Quidditch. Et il a utilisé pour cela une potion dont l'utilisation est absolument interdite dans _toutes les compétitions sportives_.

– Le Félix Felicis, déclara Michael.

La mâchoire d'Elisa se décrocha. Dans son esprit, il y eut un grand vide.

– C'est une potion qui rend chanceux celui qui la boit, expliqua inutilement Isabelle. Elle est interdite dans tous les sports et toutes les compétitions, quelles qu'elles soient. En boire assure la victoire à coup sûr, mais surtout… Si on est pris, cela entraîne une élimination directe, même si on est lié par un contrat magique, je l'ai vérifié.

Elisa referma la bouche. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comme attiré par un aimant, son regard se porta sur les deux fioles posées sur ses genoux.

 _Le Félix Felicis_. Elle savait que ça existait, mais comme il était difficile à obtenir (elle s'était renseignée durant son enfance) et qu'elle n'avait pas de raison valable de taper à la porte d'un Maître des Potions pour en obtenir un échantillon… Elle y avait renoncé. Elle avait rangé ça dans un coin de sa tête et avait cessé d'y penser. Elle l'avait _oublié_ , comme une idiote.

– Je, c'est… Quel rapport avec moi ? bredouilla Elisa.

Sa mère hésita, puis murmura avec désespoir :

– Tous les signes que je lis prédisent le danger. Quelque chose de _terrible_ approche, et je crois… Je crois que tu vas y être mêlée. Toi, et très certainement Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux en grave danger. Et je sais que tu veux participer, mais, Ellie, _ce Tournoi ne vaut pas vos vies_.

Elisa ne dit rien, la gorge serrée. Elle avait l'impression qu'un grand vide s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Sa mère avait vu une catastrophe ? Mais alors, ça voulait dire… Ça voulait dire que Voldemort revenait ? Sa mère avait vu son _échec_ ?! Mais… Elle s'était donné tellement de mal pour préparer ça ! C'était impossible !

– Les fioles que tu as reçues contiennent de la potion diluée, déclara Michael Bishop tandis qu'Elisa était encore sous le choc. Une pour toi, et une pour Harry : deux heures de chance liquide chacun, sans risque de sentiment d'ivresse, mais avec un dosage assez élevé pour que l'effet soit visible. Je veux que tu nous promettes que, si jamais tu es en grand danger lors du Tournoi… Tu laisseras tomber la victoire. Boire cette potion t'éliminera du Tournoi, mais elle s'assurera que tu survis. Ce que ta mère a vu venir est quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose de _prédestiné_ , et… S'il y a bien une chose qui peut contourner le destin, c'est la chance. Alors… Ellie, je veux que tu nous le promettes, et que tu fasses faire à Harry exactement la même promesse. Si tu es en danger, oublie le Tournoi et bois cette potion. D'accord ?

Elisa hocha la tête sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Sa mère avait vu un malheur prédestiné. Après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné… Après tous ces efforts… Est-ce qu'elle allait échouer ? Est-ce que tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné avait été pour _rien_ , parce que le retour de Voldemort était prédestiné ? C'était tellement injuste ! Elle passait son temps à se battre contre le destin, et là… Pour le truc le plus important de la saga, elle n'avait même pas une chance de victoire ?! C'était injuste ! C'était dégueulasse !

Elle serra les dents. Non, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Elle avait le Félix Felicis. Elle devait au moins essayer. Le présage lu par sa mère avait peut-être tort.

(Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser au fait que sa mère n'avait encore jamais eu tort en Divination.)

– D'accord, finit-elle par dire d'une voix rauque. Je promets que si je suis en danger… S'il n'y a pas d'autre issue… Je boirais la potion. Et Harry aussi.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis elle craqua :

– Où avez-vous acheté ça ? Je croyais que c'était super-rare !

Du Félix Felicis ! De la chance liquide, bon sang ! Mais Isabelle se contenta d'esquisser un étrange sourire :

– J'ai fait appel à quelqu'un qui avait une dette envers moi, c'est tout. Savais-tu que j'ai un jour sauvé la vie de mon professeur de Potions, à Poudlard ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Malgré l'insistance de sa fille, Isabelle refusa d'en dire davantage. Elisa ne réussit pas à savoir comment sa mère avait sauvé la vie du vieux Slughorn… Mais c'était vraiment quelque chose dont elle était curieuse.

Ses parents lui passèrent des coups de miroirs tous les jours, durant le reste des vacances. Ils savaient que quand les cours reprendraient, Elisa serait absorbée par son travail, alors que pour l'instant, elle vivait en ermite pour se concentrer sur elle-même. Isabelle, surtout, insistait avec un quasi-désespoir pour que sa fille n'oublie pas la potion, pour qu'elle soit prudente. Les signes qu'elle lisait dans les étoiles devaient être particulièrement alarmants.

– Sois prudente, la supplia Isabelle la veille de la rentrée. Et promets-moi d'utiliser la potion.

– Maman, murmura Elisa. Qu'est-ce que tu as _vu_ ?

Sa mère secoua la tête, frustrée :

– Je ne sais pas, Ellie. Les signes étaient assez discrets, puis au cours de cette année, ils se sont faits de plus en plus oppressants. Danger, menace, mort, désastre. Ce qui s'annonce est quelque chose qui va bouleverser le sort du monde, mais cela peut être la chute d'une météorite comme une révolte de Détraqueurs. Ce sera terrible, Ellie, et… Et tu dois me promettre de ne pas chercher à l'empêcher.

– Maman !

– Non, fit férocement Isabelle. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Ellie, et je sais que tu veux lutter de toutes tes forces contre le danger qu'il peut y avoir à Poudlard… Mais ce que j'ai vu, c'est quelque chose de prédestiné. Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Ne te mets pas inutilement en danger. Je t'en prie, Elisabeth.

Sa mère ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom complet. Elisa serra les dents, et dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie pour refouler une bouffée de rage, de chagrin et d'impuissance. Si le retour de Voldemort était prédestiné, est-ce que tout ce qu'elle avait fait était vain ?!

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Peut-être que la chance liquide lui permettrait de faire dérailler le destin. Pour une fois, Elisa n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

– Promis, finit-elle par dire. Je ne me mettrais pas inutilement en danger.

Mais si c'était utile, par contre, là, elle ne faisait pas de promesse.

Sa mère ne perçut pas la nuance, ou bien refusa de creuser la question. Elisa mit fin à l'appel, et alla se coucher. Elle dormit très mal. Au matin de la rentrée, elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, et se sentait plus inquiète que jamais.

Maintenant que les vacances étaient finies, le château était à nouveau plein (les élèves étaient revenus de leurs congés) et l'activité des clubs avaient repris (comme le CEM). Ce qui signifiait qu'il fut beaucoup plus facile pour Elisa de traîner le Trio d'Or dans une salle vide, et de partager avec eux ce que lui avaient dit ses parents. L'idée de catastrophe imminente alarma beaucoup Harry.

– Ça doit être pour ça que quelqu'un m'a fait entrer dans le Tournoi, pour que je sois mêlé à cette catastrophe ! fit-il avec angoisse.

Elisa l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua légèrement :

– Promets-moi de boire cette potion si tu es en danger, ordonna-t-elle. Promets-moi, Harry, et tout ira bien. On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir tous les deux, c'est clair ?

Harry ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Puis, pour changer de sujet, Elisa leur proposa de réviser leur Occlumancie. La Poufsouffle commençait à se faire une idée de sa muraille idéale : le bois d'érables se trouvant derrière le Cottage. C'était un parfait labyrinthe pour y piéger un Légilimens, parce qu'Elisa connaissait ce bois comme sa poche. En prime, elle pouvait y rajouter tout un tas de pièges, comme des sceaux explosifs, des dinosaures d'eau, et autres trucs à balancer à son assaillant tandis qu'il se perdrait entre les arbres.

Elisa faisait une mauvaise chasseuse, durant les jeux de Maugrey, parce que l'attaque n'était pas son truc. Mais se défendre et tendre des embuscades ? C'était son rayon.

Chacun leur tour, ils dressèrent leur muraille tandis que quelqu'un (généralement Hermione) lançait une attaque de Légilimancie. Ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable, mais Elisa était assez satisfaite du résultat. Maintenant, quand elle recevait une attaque mentale, elle n'avait plus à s'arc-bouter sur la porte de son esprit pour garder l'intrus à l'extérieur. Elle dressait ses barrières mentales, et tout le bois d'érables apparaissait entre elle et l'attaquant. Celui-ci avait beau se faufiler entre les troncs, Elisa le devançait sans cesser, jouait avec lui, et l'attaquait occasionnellement avec des pièges. Une bonne explosion suffisait à éjecter Hermione de son esprit aussi efficacement qu'un Cognard.

Ils étaient sur le point de clore leur séance de révision impromptue quand Ron donna un coup de coude au Survivant, et que celui-ci se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer avec embarras :

– J'ai refait un de ces rêves bizarres hier soir… Et ma cicatrice m'a fait mal.

Elisa se figea.

– Ah ? fit-elle d'un ton neutre. Il se passait quoi, dans ton rêve ?

– Vol… _Tom_ était en colère, fit lentement Harry en fouillant sa mémoire. Il y avait un serpent avec moi, et deux autres personnes. Deux hommes. Un par terre, et un debout à côté de moi. J'étais en colère contre l'homme par terre, et le… l'autre personne lui lançait le Doloris.

Elisa eut la chair de poule. Etait-ce une scène réelle ?! Qui était tombé entre les griffes de Voldemort ?!

– Et ensuite ?

– Je ne suis pas resté pour le savoir ! protesta Harry. J'ai paniqué et je me suis imaginé en train de m'envoler sur mon balai, et ça a dressé mes murailles d'Occlumancie parce que je me suis réveillé. Je ne sais même pas si c'était un simple rêve, ou… autre chose.

– Mais je pense que c'était une vision, interjeta Hermione avec gravité.

– Tu as remarqué d'autres détails ? le pressa Elisa avec inquiétude. Des indices sur le lieu ou la personne torturée ?

– Euh… Il n'y avait quasiment pas de lumière, mais c'était une très grande salle, on ne voyait pas le plafond. Il y avait un tapis au sol, et je… Je ne voyais pas Tom, seulement le dossier de son fauteuil. Je n'arrivais pas à bien voir la personne par terre, mais l'autre gars avait les cheveux blonds et courts. Et, euh, c'est tout je crois.

Elisa ravala sa déception. Avec ça, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. L'homme blond était sans doute Barty Croupton, et sa victime… Etait-ce un Moldu ? Un sorcier ? Dans les deux cas, elle ne pouvait rien faire…

– J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, marmonna-t-elle.

– Est-ce que Jedusor est vraiment en train de devenir plus fort ? fit Ron d'un air anxieux. Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

– Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en parler à Dumbledore ? tenta Hermione d'une pette voix.

– Dumbledore sait déjà que Tom essaie de revenir, contra Elisa. Il n'en parle pas pour ne pas causer une panique. Mais oui, Hermione, tu as raison. Harry, tu devrais lui en parler… Peut-être qu'il saura identifier l'homme blond de ta vision. Et nous, on devrait se préparer au pire.

Harry acquiesça avec une certaine réticence. Elisa faillit aller avec lui, mais elle avait peur de s'énerver, ou de dire une connerie. Ce n'était pas son rôle de s'interposer entre Harry et Dumbledore, surtout quand sa présence risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien ! Aussi, le Survivant rendit visite seul au directeur.

Il revint une heure plus tard, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand ses amis l'interrogèrent, il se montra étonnamment réservé.

– Dumbledore m'a montré comment mettre mes souvenirs dans une Pensive, finit-il par admettre. Il m'a montré comment ça fonctionnait, et certains de ses souvenirs à lui.

– Comme quoi ? fit avidement Hermione.

Mais Harry esquiva la question :

– Rien d'important. Comment était Bertha Jorkins, l'employé du Ministère qui a disparu. Et le procès de Karkaroff.

Puis il fronça les sourcils :

– En fait, il m'a dit moins de trucs que toi, Magister, et en tournant deux fois plus autour du pot. Je crois qu'il n'en sait pas plus. Mais il m'a promis de chercher qui était l'homme blond, alors c'est déjà ça.

Elisa avait bon espoir que Dumbledore reconnaisse Barty Croupton. Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Le rêve d'Harry était justement un rêve, donc pas très net, et déjà à moitié oublié quand il s'était réveillé. Les traits de Barty n'avaient sans doute pas été reconnaissables.

Et si Dumbledore avait fait le lien, en tous les cas, dans les jours suivant, il n'en laissa pas transparaître le moindre signe.

Hermione se plongea dans les livres sur la dernière guerre, compilant les moyens utilisés par la population pour combattre les Mangemorts, et les sortilèges utilisés pour protéger les maisons des Moldus. Harry et Ron s'entraînèrent de plus belle au duel et à l'Occlumancie. Elisa reprit ses entraînements avec Trisha et Cédric, et se mit à faire une liste des mesures à prendre si jamais Voldemort revenait. Pour la première fois, elle commençait à envisager son échec comme l'issue la plus probable. Et si ça arrivait… Pas question qu'elle laisse l'organisation de la résistance à Dumbledore exclusivement. Le directeur priorisait toujours les combattants : Elisa voulait sauver tout le monde.

Le mois d'avril passa presque trop vite. McGonagall commença à aborder un nouveau chapitre, celui de l'illusion de la vie (qu'ils verraient en détail en septième année) : comment métamorphoser quelque chose d'inanimé en quelque chose qui paraissait vivant, avec des réflexes, des instincts, des émotions. La théorie était affreusement complexe. Sinistra, de son côté, semblait laisser ses élèves souffler, et se concentrait sur le côté historique de l'Astronomie : les dates de découvertes de telles ou telles étoiles, l'origine de leurs noms, etc. En Divination, Trelawney était égale à elle-même et frétillait d'impatience en voyant tous les mauvais présages que trouvaient ses élèves dans leurs boules de cristal. En Runes Anciennes, Burbage leur faisait ensorceler des objets en gravant des runes dessus, un tour de passe-passe qu'Elisa maîtrisait depuis des lustres. Et en Sortilèges, Flitwick apprenait à sa classe à contrer une attaque avec un élément (par exemple, l'eau) avec un charme défensif qui utilisait un autre élément (par exemple, la terre). Pour Elisa, c'était une occasion géniale d'apprendre différents sorts défensifs. C'était aussi une occasion un peu moins géniale de finir trempée de la tête aux pieds, ou de se faire roussir les sourcils.

Durant ses cours privés avec Elisa, Flitwick continuait à travailler la défense. Il apprit à Elisa plusieurs sorts qui agissaient comme un Charme du Bouclier, mais qui étaient destinés à renforcer les murs d'une maison. En superposant ces sorts, on pouvait protéger une maison avec des Boucliers en couche. C'était fastidieux et affreusement complexe (certaines incantations comptaient dix-huit syllabes, en grec ancien !), mais passionnant. Flitwick fit tester la chose à Elisa en la faisant jeter ces sorts à l'étable non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. A la fin, le bâtiment était si bien protégé que Maugrey l'utilisa pour sa leçon avec les élèves de septième année, leur ordonnant de détruire l'endroit… Et se moquant allégrement d'eux quand ils échouèrent.

Certains avaient utilisés de la magie noire, mais il y avait à peine quelques traces de brûlé sou d'impacts sur les murs de pierre. Elisa était impressionnée. Elle n'en revenait pas de connaître un truc aussi _puissant_.

Mais passons.

La vidéo sorcière était presque prête à être commercialisée, mais Elisa ne voulait pas encore en parler à Gwendolyn. Elle attendrait la fin de la troisième Tâche. Si une guerre éclatait, pas question de perdre son temps avec une campagne de marketing ! Du coup, Elisa avait mis ce projet en hiatus, et se concentrait plutôt sur sa panoplie de sorts.

Entre autres, elle eut l'idée de créer un sceau contenant le Sortilège Fumigène, qu'elle avait déjà utilisé lors du Challenge. Ça ferait des fumigènes à retardement ! Eh oui, il n'y avait pas de raison que ses runes-kanji ne contiennent que des sorts d'attaques. Elle s'attaqua à ce nouveau projet avec ardeur.

Elle révisait un grand nombre de sorts de combat, de toute façon. Les sorts du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, les siens, quelques charmes de soin, ses sceaux explosifs ou électrifiant… Elle travaillait un peu sur la transfiguration des sorts, et il lui semblait qu'elle arrivait à tirer un Stupéfix qui se courbait vers la droite si elle se concentrait assez fort. Cela dit, il était fort possible que ce soit juste une illusion d'optique parce qu'elle s'entraînait durant des heures et finissait par loucher sur sa cible.

Elle apprit une poignée de sorts au Trio d'Or, et plus particulièrement à Harry. Il s'agissait essentiellement de charmes défensifs ou de petits sorts permettant de faire diversion, mais elle leur enseigna également le Maléfice Casse-Os, qui n'avait rien de gentil. Si on le jetait sur la cage thoracique de quelqu'un, ça pouvait être mortel. Elle s'efforça de souligner le danger du sort, et les Gryffondor l'écoutèrent avec gravité, mais aucun d'entre eux ne rechigna à apprendre le maléfice.

Aucun d'entre eux ne lui demanda pourquoi elle leur apprenait ce genre de choses, non plus. Ils savaient à quoi ils se préparaient.

Maugrey aussi savait, apparemment. Il était de plus en plus intraitable. Elisa rêvait d'utiliser ses sceaux explosifs sur lui, vraiment : mais les attaques du prof de Défense étaient si promptes et rapides qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de dessiner ses runes-kanji. Elle se demandait parfois si Maugrey ne voulait pas sa peau.

– T'as du potentiel, se contenta de gronder l'ex-Auror quand elle osa se plaindre. Je vais pas te regarder le gâcher. Je sais que t'as l'instinct d'un guerrier, et je veux que tu le fasses sortir au lieu de geindre !

C'était bien joli, mais "l'instinct du guerrier" venait de Tom Jedusor, pas d'elle. Et, d'accord, elle avait décidé de l'utiliser de temps en temps en cas de danger, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça devienne habituel ! Ce n'était pas un jouet, ou un super-pouvoir top-secret : c'était une grenade dégoupillée et Elisa n'était pas _stupide_ au point de vouloir l'utiliser au milieu de ses camarades, merci bien.

Maugrey avait beau la provoquer, la harceler, l'insulter, et lui faire faire des vols planés aux atterrissages plus ou moins douloureux à chaque leçon, la Poufsouffle refusa fermement de flancher. Oh, elle _haïssait_ les cours de Maugrey, à présent, et le traitement qu'il lui infligeait mettait mal-à-l'aise les autres élèves, mais… Elle ne répliquait jamais. Elle se sentait frustrée, en colère, et humiliée, mais ça restait gérable. Elle gardait le contrôle. C'était elle qui se battait, pas Tom. S'il voulait affronter Voldy adolescent, Maugrey pouvait toujours courir.

Bref. La routine.

Un autre souci d'Elisa était le fait qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans le Coupe de Feu. Ses soupçons se portaient évidemment vers les nouveaux-venus au château : Maugrey, Ludo Verpey, Wakanda, et le nouveau concierge Apollon Gamp. Mais la Carte permettait de vérifier leur identité à tous. Elle demanda à Harry d'interroger Maugrey après l'un de ses cours, pour savoir s'il avait des soupçons concernant l'un des trois autres suspects. Mais cette piste-là s'avéra également être un cul-de-sac…

– Wakanda est rentrée au Ministère ce soir-là, l'informa Harry. Et Verpey a été escorté jusqu'à ses appartements par Chourave, qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux.

– Et Gamp ?

Le concierge, avec sa ressemblance à Lockhart, son regard vacant et ses sautes d'humeur, fichait carrément les jetons à Elisa. Mais Harry secoua la tête :

– Gamp agissait de façon bizarre, apparemment, en se retournant tout le temps pour vérifier qu'il était seul, alors Maugrey l'a pris en filature. Gamp est allé dans la Forêt Interdite, mais il a fait demi-tour quand Hagrid a failli lui tomber dessus. Maugrey dit qu'il est louche et qu'il doit lui manquer une case, mais qu'il n'a rien fait ce soir-là.

Elisa fit grise mine. Elle était à cours de suspects… Par Morgane, mais qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans le Coupe de Feu ?! Ça ne pouvait pas être Barty Croupton, non plus !

C'était un truc qu'elle était cependant obligée de laisser de côté. Sans piste, pas moyen d'avancer…

Elle s'efforçait aussi de ne pas se couper de ses amis. Heureusement qu'elle avait un emploi du temps pour l'empêcher de se laisser aspirer par son entraînement à la Défense ! Elle participait toujours au club de Sortilèges et au CEM, ainsi qu'à son bon vieux trafic de livres (même si ce trafic s'autogérait de manière très satisfaisante). Elle essayait aussi de discuter avec les différents gamins qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile.

C'est qu'ils étaient nombreux, maintenant.

Depuis la promotion du Trio Coloré (Jojo, Aglaé et Liam), à celle d'Eleanor Branstone et des triplés Murray, il y avait quand même cinq promotions de gamins. Elle était plus proche des Poufsouffle, certes, mais elle avait des "protégés" dans toutes les Maisons. Tracey Davies, par exemple, ou Drago Malefoy dans une certaine mesure. D'ailleurs, Drago était de plus en plus tolérable. Il était en train de développer le même sens de l'humour que Tonks. Il lui arrivait même d'échanger quelques sarcasmes avec Harry Potter, de façon presque cordiale ! Leur grande rivalité était vraiment morte et enterrée.

Apparemment le nouveau rival de Drago était Hermione. Il commençait à avoir de meilleures notes qu'elle en Métamorphose (les Serpentard chuchotaient qu'il cherchait à devenir Animagus), et la jeune Née-Moldue était _ulcérée_.

Elisa trouvait ça très divertissant.

Le dernier week-end d'avril finit par arriver. C'était une date très attendue pour les élèves de sixième année, car c'était ce samedi-là qu'avait lieu l'examen de transplanage, pour tous les élèves qui avaient atteint leur majorité. Elisa et ses amis faisaient partie du lot, mais certains élèves de leur année, comme Raashid Hussain ou Rhonda Flatbury, devraient attendre l'été pour passer l'épreuve. Ils s'en plaignirent d'ailleurs très longuement.

Elisa trouva l'examen assez facile. Il était organisé à Pré-au-Lard, et chaque candidat devait transplaner à trois endroits précis, en faisant une petite pause entre chaque voyage. Le premier transplanage travaillait leur précision (il fallait apparaître sur une croix dessinée au sol), le deuxième mettait à l'épreuve leur mémoire (il fallait apparaître dans une rue qu'on leur faisait traverser une seule fois avant de les emmener à l'écart), et le troisième transplanage testait leur pouvoir (on les plaçait au nord du village et on leur demander d'apparaître à l'extrémité sud).

Elisa s'en tira sans problème. Cédric eu un peu de mal avec le transplanage de précision, mais il passa l'épreuve. Trisha, elle, apparut à un mètre de l'endroit qu'elle visait durant la deuxième épreuve, mais cela fut jugé satisfaisant. En fait, quasiment tous les candidats obtinrent leur permit. Terence Higgs échoua chez les Serpentard, tout comme Angelina Johnson de Gryffondor, et Gabriel Tate de Poufsouffle. Le reste des candidats, triomphants, alla prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais pour fêter leur succès.

Et, inexorablement, la troisième Tâche approchait…

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Je vous laisse sur cette fin pleine de suspense. Et je vous dit "à bientôt" pour la fiche de Myriam Collins, la petite-amie de Lester !

Je dis "à bientôt" et non pas "à la semaine prochaine", parce que mon rythme de publication va devenir très irrégulier. Oh, j'ai terminé d'écrire le tome 4, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je vais bientôt commencer mes examens et donc je vais être plongée dans des révisions, de la panique, des dissertations, des cas pratiques, des résumés. Bref, ça va être chaud.

Enfin bref. De toute façon, je vous assure que je reprendrai **un rythme de publication régulier dès la fin du mois d'avril**. Alors pas d'inquiétude !

.


	14. La Troisième Tâche

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que ce petit hiatus ne vous a pas fait décroché =) Car voilà le nouveau chapitre !

J'ai terminé la plupart de mes examens, ce qui m'ôte un poids des épaules xD Il me reste un grand oral, que je passerait le 26 et qui détermine à peu près 40% de ma note finale, mais... Pour l'instant je savoure le fait d'avoir passé mon exam de fiscal sans catastrophe par exemple. Bref ! Tout ça pour dire qu'après avoir posté ce chapitre, je ne posterai le suivant que fin avril, soit le 27 soit le 28. Donc dans deux semaines. Courage !

Parce que vous allez voir, ce chapitre se termine avec un sacré cliffhanger xD  
.

Bref ! Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** , à présent !

Yo **Aomine** ! Oui, si Elisa invente le Sortilège Colle-Pied, elle pensera à l'idée de ventouse x) Pour l'idée de "stocker" une potion dans un Sceau... Là je pense que c'est impossible. Pourquoi ? Parce que le propre des runes c'est d'ancrer de l'énergie à un symbole. Juste de l'énergie ! Rien de matériel ! Donc voilà, là c'est l'impasse. Hum, sinon, oui, le retour de Voldemort est un "point fixe dans le temps", tout simplement parce que le destin existe, et qu'il tend vers la réalisation des prophéties. On ne peut pas échapper à une prophétie. Et pour que la prophétie sur Harry et Voldy se réalise, ils devront se faire face. Donc Voldemort va revenir. Pas forcément au Tournoi, mais il va revenir, et il va revenir vite...

Merci **EveApplefield** ! Et à toi aussi Marie la Petite =)

Hello **Titietrominet27** ! C'était dur d'écrire Sirius, parce que même si je ne l'aime pas, il fallait rester fidèle à son caractère x) Enfin, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pour ce qui est des prédictions d'Isabelle... Uh uh uh. Bon, déjà, tu ne va pas DU TOUT aimer le cliffhanger que je vais balancer prochainement. Et ensuite... Le retour de Voldemort est malheureusement un élément du destin auquel personne ne peut échapper. Tout le reste... C'est du domaine du possible, et de l'imprévu. Donc ne te décourage pas xD

Yo **Merry Archer** ! Ah ah, t'es pas la seule à avoir hâte de lire ce passage. Bon, tu vas être un peu déçue parce que ça va être bref. Mais après la fin du tome 4, je vais poster un bonus de 30 pages sur ça, alors... Ca va te réconforter x) Bref ! Sinon, l'Occlumancie : on sait que Drago l'apprend en 4 mois maximum durant le tome 6. Et il l'apprend de quelqu'un qui n'est pas très doué (Bellatrix, qui a une graaande instabilité mentale), avec suffisamment de talent pour garder Rogue à l'extérieur de son esprit. Donc pour moi l'Occlumancie requiert de la discipline mentale, mais surtout de la volonté. Ron y est relativement nul, mais Harry et Hermione sont assez compétents : Hermione parce qu'elle adore savoir des trucs, et Harry parce qu'il est super-motivés et super-terrifié par la perspective de l'échec. Dans le canon, Harry échoue à apprendre l'Occlumancie parce qu'il n'essaie même pas... Pas parce qu'il n'a pas les capacités ! Enfin bref. Même si le Trio est compétent dans la matière, ils ne sont bien sûr pas du tout au niveau d'un adulte. Elisa, qui a zéro entraînement en Occlumancie "barrière mentale", arrive à repousser l'assaut d'Hermione. Donc bon. Ils ont les bases mais ce ne sont pas des prodiges... BREF. Sinon ton image de Maugrey qui chasse les élèves dans la forêt en faisant "petit petit petit, viens voir tonton", ça m'a traumatisé, j'espère que tu es fière de toi xDDDD

Salut **Grippe-Sou** ! Ah, le bac blanc, je stressais à mort moi aussi. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé... Et bon courage pour le vrai bac ! Bref, sinon, nope, Bertha et Hestia ont disparues toutes les deux. Hestia a été tuée par Barty en Grande-Bretagne. Bertha, elle, a disparu en Albanie... Il s'agit de deux meurtres biens distincts.

Ah désolée de l'apprendre **Rose-Eliade** ! J'espère que les bugs vont vite s'arrêter =) En tous les cas, merci beaucoup ! Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteure x)

Quelle sadique **BlancheEner** ! xDDDD Alors comme ça tu aime les crises de nerfs d'Elisa ? Elle est comme moi, facilement angoissée. Quoique, là, elle a quand même une raison tout à fait légitime de paniquer ! Sinon, oui, Dudu a déjà essayé de passer outre l'Occlumancie d'Elisa. Il ne va jamais en profondeur, parce que sinon ça se sent, mais il a scané ses pensées de surface à au moins trois reprises durant la saga. Sauras-tu les retrouver ? Si non, rappelle-le moi et je les énumérerai dans le bonus de fin de fic =)

Je compatis **Lamésis** , moi aussi je dois commencer mon stage fin avril ou début mai, sous peine de ne pas valider mon année... Mais j'ai enfin eu la réponse e la notaire ! Et c'est oui ! Du coup je lui ait envoyé ma convention de stage... Et j'attend sa signature x) Tu fais quoi comme études, déjà ?

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Oui, rédiger son testament, c'est glauque. Surtout quand on est jeune. Sinon, pour Rogue... Parler de "traumatisme des élèves" est fort, je pense. Neville a autant peur de lui que de sa grand-mère (ou qu'Hermione a peur de McGonagall), donc bon, pour le traumatisme, là, on repassera. Rogue est chiant, agressif, déplaisant, et affreusement strict, mais il n'est jamais cruel ou violent. Il est même un bon prof ! Eh oui, c'est quand même dans sa matière qu'il y a le moins d'échecs, et ses élèves son tous très avancés (au point de déplaire à Ombrage dans le canon... Alors qu'elle aurait plus de raisons de s'en prendre à d'autres profs que lui !). Et puis, il est aussi véritablement intéressé par l'idée que ses élèves progressent. Même quan dil s'agit du'n élève qu'il ne peut pas blairer, comme Harry. Par exemple : je pense que c'est dans le tome 5 où Harry réussi pour la première fois à Occluder, mis il blesse Rogue dans le même temps : et Rogue, même s'il est furieux, même s'il le déteste, il ne dit rien du tout, et il lui fait même un compliment ! Il faut arrêter de dire que Rogue est un mauvais prof, sérieux. Strict, constamment épuisé et exaspéré, oui, mais pas mauvais, ni puéril, ni porté sur la sabotage...

Salut **CasildaMalefoy** ! Oui, Sirius se fait aussi charmeur que possible. Il sait que pour Harry, l'opinion de ses amis est primordiale, et donc il va tenter de les charmer. Il sait aussi qu'Harry ne vit plus chez les Dursley (j'imagine que ça a échappé à Harry), mais il ne sait pas chez qui. Il est donc possible qu'Harry vive chez les Granger, les Weasley, ou les Bishop : et donc il veut entrer dans les bonnes grâces de leurs enfants. On va voir combien de temps il est capable de rester agréable ! XD Parce que dès qu'il rencontrera les parents adoptifs d'Harry, il est décidé à les charmer aussi, tout en leur laissant subtilement entendre que James et Lily valait mieux qu'eux. Yep, il est immature xD Et il va avoir une sale surprise si un jour il tombe face à Isabelle et Michael... XD Enfin bref. Ouiiii, Dudu est mystérieux. Pour ne pas changer. Mais le septicisme d'Elisa à son égard a, comme tu l'a constaté, contaminé Hermione !

Yo **StElia** ! T'es vraiment fan de Matt xDDDD Mais je te comprends, il est cool ! Et il réussi à tirer Remus de sa dépression, ce qui n'est pas rien. Sinon, pour Ron et Hermione... Bah en fait, y a eu du drama, mais comme Elisa a la tête ailleurs, elle n'a rien remarqué. Cela dit, ça a été moins flagrant que dans le canon parce que Tracey était là, et que le Trio a d'autres amis (essentiellemet des filles en fait) qui ont immédiatement chercher à réconcilier tout le monde. Du coup... Voilà. Bref ! Pour l'acharnement de Maugrey sur Elisa : non, c'est du 100% Maugrey. Il voit qu'elle a un instinct de guerrière, contrairement à la plupart des élèves, et il pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide pour le faire sortir. Elisa, elle, ne VEUT PAS DU TOUT le faire sortir, et donc résiste. Du coup Elisa et Maugrey sont constamment exaspérés l'un par l'autre xD Et pour ce qui est de la rencontre avec Sirius... Bah Hermione a toujours été du genre extrême : avec Rita, avec Drago... Là, elle a zéro a priori positifs sur Sirius. Elle sait qu'il brutalisait des élèves durant son adolescence, qu'il a menacé Lavande Brown lorsqu'il a été capturé, et qu'il est instable et agressif suite à son séjour à Azkaban. Oui, elle sait qu'il est innocent : mais ça n'efface pas son comportement. Du coup, elle le considère d'emblée comme une menace... Contrairement à ce qui se passe dans le canon, où sa compassion prend le dessus (parce qu'elle était impliquée beaucoup plus) x) Mais oui, dans cet univers, Sirius est beaucoup plus calme. Son psy y est pour beaucoup. Et puis, c'est canon qu'il a toujours été charmeur. Elisa ne s'est jamais demandée ce que ça ferait d'être la cible de son charme, puisqu'avant de rencontrer Sirius, elle était persuadée qu'il se comporterait comme un connard. Surprise ! xD Sinon, oui, Harry veut devenir Guérisseur pour aider les autres, au lieu de devenir Auror parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire. SINON ! Pour ce qui est de "comment Isabelle a sauvé Slughorn"... C'est dans le bonus "Isabelle Bishop" xD Il suffit de le lire !

Ouiiii **IceQueen38** , Luna a bien fait partie de mes inspirations pour Isabelle ! xD Et Pandora (la mère de Luna) m' a un peu inspiré pour Elisa. Bref, les Lovegood sont liés aux Bishop xD Sinon... Tu te trompe totalement pour Dumbledore ! Eh oui, je vais le garder en vie encore un peu.

Merci **Xiu** ! Ah la la, le stress des examens, c'est terrible x) Mais bon. Que j'échoue ou que je réussisse, je vais les passer, et après ce sera fini. Ensuite... Ensuite... C'est à voir.

Coucou **Le Cerf-Pentard** ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que j ne t'avais pas vu... Comment ça va ? Et oui, l'échéance se rapproche... Autant pour moi que pour Elisa x) J'espère que mes examens ne vont pas se passer comme sa Troisième Tâche. Je ne mérite pas ça je crois XDDD

Salut **Letilableue** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =) Pour ce qui est du Félix Felicis : la diluer permet de diminuer l'effet "béatitude" qu'induit la potion. Un peu moins de chance... mais plus de clarté d'esprit. J'aurais dû le préciser. Pour moi, Isabelle a pris cette version du Félix Félicis pour deux raisons : 1) elle veut partager la dose entre Harry et Elisa, et 2) une version diluée a de meilleurs chances de leurs permettre de garder la tête claire s'ils sont en danger. Le but ici n'est pas d'avoir une super soirée en planant au septième ciel, mais d'avoir un coup de pouce du destin quand on est gravement dans la merde... x) Bref ! Ah ah, tout t'a plu apparemment, même Sirius ! J'espère que tu va tout autant adorer la suite x)

Yo **All-Dreamers** ! BWAHAHAHAHA LA TROISIEME TÂCHE EST LAAAA ! On sens que tu es fan de Rogue. High-five ! C'est mon perso préféré. A cause du caractère d'Elisa et du contexte, elle ne peut évidemment pas l'approcher ou tisser de liens avec lui. Mais elle reste très consciente de sa présence, de ce qu'il peut penser, etc. Et du coup, je me fais aprfois des disgressions de cinq paragraphes sur les états d'âme du Prince de Sang-Mêlé xD

Tout à fait **Zarbi** , c'est "un point fixe dans le temps", un événement vers lequel le Destin fait tout converger. Il y a une putain de prophétie à prendre en compte, ce qu'Elisa a zappé. Pour quelqu'un qui connait si bien la Divination, c'est une grosse bourde x) De quelle faille de Voldemort face à Harry parle-tu ? L'histoire des baguettes ? Le sang partagé ? L'Horcruxe ? Je suis un peu perplexe, quel est cette faille canon constatée par Dumbledore ? Les livres ne l'ont jamais développé (mis à part en disant que Dudu avait "un éclat de satisfaction dans le regard" quand Harry dit que Voldy a utilisé son sang)...

Hello **Niakovic** ! Bah, j'aimerai bien t'y voir, écrire ton testament x) C'est glauque ! Bref. Mwahahaha, j'aime écrire sur Rogue. C'est affreusement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Mais Elisa est limitée autant physiquement (elle n'est qu'une élève, elle n'a aucun talent en psychologie, etc.) que mentalement (la position de Rogue est nécessaire à la guerre). Donc voilà. Sinon ! Pour Sirius, ouais, je me suis défoulée. Des fois moi aussi j'ai des moments comme ça x) Alors autant s'imposer face à Sirius !

Thanks **Streema** ! Arrêter Naruto, quelle bonne idée x) Mais attention, certaines personnes pourraient t'en vouloir ! XD Bref. Pour ce qui est de Rogue... Elisa ne peut rien faire. Déjà, elle n'a pas les moyens de l'aider. Ensuite, il accepterai pas son aide. Et finalement... Aussi horrible que soit sa situation, s'il n'était pas dedans, la guerre se passerait beaucoup plus mal. C'est une impasse. Bref ! Sinon, oui, en ce moment, là où j'en suis dans le tome 5, ELisa vient de réaliser qu'elle n'a jamais dit à Harry qu'elle avait embauché Remus. Ca lui est sorti de la tête xD Alors que c'est assez important ! Mais non, elle n'embaucherai pas Sirius. Déjà parce qu'il refuserai, et ensuite parce qu'il n'est pas fiable. Il est loyal à Harry, et ensuite à Dumbledore. Elisa ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un employé qui va l'espionner pour le compte du barbu.

Salut **Imthebest** ! Oui, Elisa accepte de plus en plus son côté "Tom". Je pense que si c'était une périoe paisible, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Mais là, elle a peur, et le côté impitoyable de Tom est rassurant, comme la présence d'une arme. Bref ! Oui, je me suis un peu laissée emportée par la partie sur l'Occlumancie. Quant au Félix Félicis, bah... Tu vas avoir une mauvaise surprise je pense xDDD Sinon, pour Apollon Gamp, tu brûles ! En effet c'est bien ta théorie qui est la plus proche de la vérité... Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je veux que tout le monde découvre l'arnaque en même temps, mwahahahaha xD

Yo **StonedSquirrel** ! Oui, ils se préparent à la Troisième Tâche. Et ton commentaire sur comment Elisa pourrait approcher Rogue m'a tué de rire xDDD "Voilà, coucou, je sais tout, bisous". Elle se ferai descendre direct xDDD Sinon, oui, Elisa a vérifié l'identité des habitants du château sur la Carte, et Gamp est bien qui il semble être. Maugrey aussi. Bref, le mystère reste entier. Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Remus : ouiiii, même si c'est surtout "off-screen" et donc hors de vue d'Elisa, ils remontent la pente. Remus sort de sa dépression grâce à Matt. Sirius sort de sa dépression grâce à son psy, ses voisins moldus (il s'est acheté une maison dans un quartier non-sorcier), et Harry. Bon, Sirius a zéro remords quant à ce qu'il a fait à Poudlard, qu'il s'agisse de la façon dont il a brutalisé les élèves ou du cas de Rogue en particulier. Lupin a plus de recul. Cela dit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a tenté de faire amende honorable, de s'excuser, etc. Donc bon. Ils sortent de leur enfer personnel, mais la rédemption est une route longue et ardue. Voilà ! Et sinon... MAUGREY. Mwahahahaha. Lui, c'est un cas. Elisa n'a pas un self-cotrol aussi incroyable que ça : il y a des limites quant à ce que Maugrey peut faire pour la provoquer, et donc elle sait qu'il est limité dans ses actions, qu'elle peut résister. Si Maugrey se mettait à insulter Isabelle, à parler du journal de Tom, à torturer Trisha... Là Elisa péterai les plombs. Mais Maugrey, aussi coriace soit-il, est quelqu'un d'intègre et il y a donc des limites qu'il ne franchi pas, du moins pas lors d'une simple leçon d'école. Hum. Je pense que c'est tout... Oh, si ! Apparemment Naruto t'intéresse xD Est-ce que ça t'intéresserai de lire une fic (modeste, à peine 600 pages) que j'ai écrite dessus, où Tenten est une semi-SI et adopte tous les gamins orphelins qu'elle croise ? x)

.

Volà voilà !

Passons à présent au personnage du jour ! Puisqu'on est lancés sur les fondateurs de Tourmaline... Voici Madeline Hopkrik, la tante de Lester, et la directrice de l'école pour Cracmols !

Madeline Eleanor Hopkrik est une Cracmol qui a la trentaine. C'est la tante de Lester Hopkrik, même si elle a été élevée presque comme sa grande sœur. Jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et à l'air doux et posé, elle a une présence sereine et une grande maîtrise d'elle-même. C'est aussi la **directrice de l'école de Tourmaline**.

Son père se nommait **Joan Hopkrik** , Sang-Pur, ex-Serdaigle, et commerçant à la tête de plusieurs boutiques dans des rues mi-sorcières comparables au Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère **Adelina Hopkrik** (née Bones), Sang-Pure et ex-Poufsouffle, était son associée. Madeline sait très peu de chose sur eux : ils avaient une vie confortable, ils s'aimaient beaucoup, ils avaient quatre enfants qui avaient tous au moins trois ou cinq ans de différence… Et ils sont morts dans l'une des premières attaques des Mangemorts, au début de la guerre, en 1960.

Madeline et ses deux aînés (Arthur et Joanna) ont été élevés par leur **grand frère Wayne Hokrik** , qui avait à peine été diplômé de Poudlard. Plus tard, ils ont aussi été élevés par sa petite-amie (puis sa femme) **Mafalda Piccoli**. Arthur est mort, Joanna a quitté le pays, mais Wayne et Mafalda n'ont jamais cessé de se soucier de Madeline. Après avoir réalisé qu'elle était Cracmol, Wayne a pris de gros risques en cherchant à lui donner accès aux deux mondes : sans l'abandonner, il lui a donné une éducation moldue, l'a inscrite à l'école, lui a donné des papiers d'identité, etc.

Madeline est née et a grandit en plein durant la période de la guerre. Jusqu'à la fin de son adolescence, les Mangemorts étaient une menace réelle. Sa petite famille se faisait discrète, courbait l'échine et ne se faisait pas remarquer : mais il aurait suffit d'un dérapage pour que tout parte en fumée. Madeline en est bien conscience.

Elle s'en est bien tirée, cependant. Elle a grandi dans un monde sorcier en guerre, mais avec un pied dans le monde moldu, capable de s'échapper du cauchemar dont le reste de sa famille était prisonnier. Elle a souvent entraîné Lester (le fils de Wayne et Mafalda, et donc son neveu, de onze ans son cadet) avec elle. Ces escapades se sont multipliées après la mort de Wayne, à peine un an avant la fin de la guerre. Madeline avait alors quinze ans, et Lester en avait presque quatre.

A présent, Madeline a donc **pris ses distances avec le monde sorcier** , mais elle reste très proche de Lester et, dans une moindre mesure, de sa belle-sœur (et quasi-mère adoptive) Mafalda Hopkrik.

Madeline est quelqu'un qui connait et comprend la valeur de l'amour, du **dévouement**. Elle a rencontré beaucoup de Cracmols : par hasard, au début… puis en les cherchant, fascinée puis horrifiée par le sort que le monde sorcier réservait aux gens comme elle. Madeline sait que ses semblables sont repoussés, méprisés, ignorés, cachés par leurs familles sorcières. Pour elle, c'est à la fois très réel (elle a été confronté à l'évidence plus d'une fois), et étrangement abstrait. Elle a grandit aimée et protégée. Le fait d'être rejetée par sa propre famille lui paraît inconcevable.

Pourtant… Elle est proche de sa famille mais elle a aussi son monde à elle (un monde dans lequel son neveu Lester sait évoluer, mais qui ne lui appartient pas) : le monde des moldus. Madeline, elle, n'est pas sûre de savoir quel univers est le sien. Elle n'a pas de magie, mais elle aime la vie des sorciers, elle connait leurs coutumes, elle a leurs habitudes. Elle vit chez les Moldus, mais elle a toujours l'impression que quelque chose lui manque, que ce soit lorsqu'elle prend sa voiture, qu'elle cuisine un plat, ou simplement qu'elle fasse le ménage dans son appartement. En grandissant **entre deux mondes** , Madeline s'est retrouvée coincée entre eux, à sa place ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre.

Oh, elle sait maintenir les apparences. Ce sentiment de solitude est toujours présent, mais elle s'y est habituée, et ce n'est pas comme si ça dévorait sa vie. Même avant de devenir directrice de Tourmaline, ce qui lui a enfin permis de trouver un équilibre entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, Madeline a toujours été sereine. Du fond du cœur, elle était convaincue qu'elle finirait par trouver sa place… Et que, même si elle ne la trouvait pas, sa vie était tout de même assez agréable. Après tout, elle avait une famille, des amis, des loisirs, un bon job. Pourquoi se plaindre ?

Car oui, Madeline est quelqu'un de **paisible**. A moins d'être vraiment énervée ou survoltée, elle a toujours un air de sérénité autour d'elle. Elle est calme, posée, rationnelle, mesurée. Elle pourrait presque être considérée comme ennuyeuse, si on ne la connaissait pas. Oh, elle a de l'humour, bien sûr. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à faire quelque chose sur un coup de tête, à pourchasser les risques pour une montée d'adrénaline, ou même à s'enflammer sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est dans sa nature d'être calme, de rire doucement, de conserver sa patience même quand les gens s'énervent, de garder son calme quand tous les autres paniquent. Elle est solide comme un roc, et c'est quelque chose d'intimement rassurant pour tous ceux qui doivent travailler avec elle. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur elle.

En cela, Madeline ressemble à son neveu Lester. Elle est méticuleuse, ordonnée, et **pointilleuse**. C'est quelqu'un de **responsable** , qui pense toujours au moindre détail. Cela dit, elle est plus créative que lui. Elle n'hésite pas à contourner les règles, à exploiter les failles du système. Elle a un petit côté calculateur, caché sous son calme et sa douceur. Il vaut mieux ne pas la sous-estimer. Aussi aimé sont-ils par les leurs, les Cracmols ne survivent jamais longtemps s'ils n'acquièrent pas un peu de dureté. Le monde n'est pas tendre, et Madeline en est bien consciente. S'il le faut, elle est prête à lui faire face…

Madeline a de nombreux amis, Moldus comme Cracmols, qu'elle a rencontré au cours de ses études et de sa vie d'adulte. Parmi eux se trouve **Myriam Collins** , mais aussi **Christopher Wise** (un Moldu qui a été le mentor de Madeline quand elle a commencé son job de prof dans une école primaire). Grâce à son cousin **Lester Hopkrik** , dont elle est très proche, elle a aussi rencontré plusieurs sorciers, comme **Elisabeth Bishop** , les **Bowman** , ou les autres profs de Tourmaline.

.

Hum, c'est un peu court... Je crois que je vais étoffer cette fiche avant de la poster dans la Salle Sur Demande.

Enfin bref ! Trêve de bavardage. Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! Allez, avant de le poster, petit rappel des épisodes précédents : Elisa a prit la place de Cédric dans le Tournoi, a triomphé des deux premières Tâches, et se prépare à la troisième. Son but est d'empêcher à tous pris Harry de prendre le trophée, et donc empêcher le retour de Voldemort. Cependant, à sa grande horreur, s amère lit des présages funestes dans les étoiles : une promesse de souffrance, d'échec, de danger. Comme si l'univers indiquait qu'Elisa était destinée à échouer. Mais notre Pousfouffle s'obstine : il n'est pas question d'abandonner...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La troisième Tâche**

 **.**

Au moins de mai, les gens commençaient à être impatients d'apprendre en quoi consisterait la troisième Tâche. Viktor Krum pariait sur un tournoi de duels, d'après Hermione. Fleur, quant à elle, imaginait la recherche d'un trésor dans des souterrains. Les Serpentard avaient organisé un gigantesque pari, et Elisa avait misé dix Gallions sur un labyrinthe. Elle n'était pas la seule (c'était une option très populaire chez les Serdaigle apparemment), mais elle trouvait toujours ça drôle de se faire de l'argent aussi facilement.

La haute société commençait également à préparer ses soirées mondaines et ses évènements estivaux. Toute l'année, Elisa avait eu la paix, car son statut de championne l'empêchait de quitter l'école pour aller à un bal d'hiver ou à une réception donnée en l'honneur du solstice, mais… Cet été, elle n'aurait plus d'excuses. Comme l'année précédente, différentes personnes l'approchèrent pour l'inviter à un évènement ou à un autre.

Et, comme l'année précédente, Elisa refusa quasiment tout en bloc.

– Tu vas sans doute recevoir autant d'invitations que l'année dernière, l'informa Heather Thatcham avec amusement durant une des leçons du CEM.

– Voir même plus ! renchérit joyeusement Tabitha Bainbridge en abandonnant momentanément sa trigonométrie. Vu que tu es une championne couverte de gloire…

– Pas sûr, objecta Terence Higgs. Se faire envoyer sur les roses peut être assez vexant… Alors ceux à qui elle a opposé un refus l'année dernière ne vont probablement pas retenter leur chance.

– Pas la plupart, concéda Heather. Mais les aristos sont comme des bouledogues. Ils vont se cramponner jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

– C'est vrai que ça fait bon genre d'avoir une célébrité internationale à l'apéritif, rajouta malicieusement Trisha.

Elisa lâcha un grognement théâtral et abattit sa tête sur le bois de sa table (manquant par la même occasion de s'éborgner sur son encrier). Trisha lui tapota l'épaule en feignant la compassion, puis lui tendit innocemment une friandise :

– Un bonbon au citron ?

– Je hais tout le monde, déclara Elisa à personne en particulier.

Le Challenge du début de mai (et dernier Challenge de l'année, puisque le mois de juin était consacré aux révisions) était un moyen bienvenu de relâcher la pression. Helen Dawlish semblait s'être entraîné plus dur que d'habitude pour retrouver son titre de championne du Challenge. Cependant, à la surprise générale, elle fut éliminée lors de la troisième manche par nul autre que Cédric Diggory. Elisa fut également éliminée pour faute peu après : entre les leçons de Maugrey et ses entraînements personnels, elle avait pris de mauvaises habitudes et ne respectait plus beaucoup les règles traditionnelles du duel. Par exemple, planter son coude dans l'estomac de l'adversaire était interdit… Mais passons. Au final, ce fut Rhonda Flatbury la championne. C'était bien la première fois.

La difficulté des cours semblait augmenter. Enfin, sauf en Astronomie : apparemment, ils avaient fait le tour du programme, et Sinistra se contentait désormais de faire des exercices d'approfondissement et de révisions. Mais en Métamorphose, McGonagall notait leurs dissertations de façon particulièrement sévère. Le professeur Babbling leur donna une interrogation surprise. Maugrey, bien sûr, était toujours le cauchemar de ses élèves. En Divination, Trelawney leur donnait double dose de devoirs pour trouver ce qui était si horrible dans leur avenir proche (Elisa s'abstenait prudemment de se faire remarquer). Quant à Flitwick, il enseignait en cours le Sortilèges d'Oubliettes, mais il apprenait également à Elisa la base des "protections actives", une branche des Charmes Gardiens qui agissait comme un Charme du Bouclier permanent contre certaines créatures. Ces protections permettaient de bloquer les créatures, mais elles pouvaient aussi se transformer en arme destructrice si les assaillants tentaient de forcer le passage.

L'exemple le plus mémorable était la Barrière des Vivants, une protection anti-Inféri. Si un Inférius tentait de la traverser, la magie qui le contrôlait se transformait en énergie de feu et de destruction, et le corps réanimé tombait en cendres.

Radical.

Il y avait des variantes de ce genre de protections. Toutes n'étaient pas aussi destructrices, et toutes ne ciblaient pas les mêmes choses. Il y en avait contre les Détraqueurs, contre divers créatures obscures, contre les loups-garous, et même contre les sorciers qui étaient empreint d'une magie reconnaissable (comme la Marque des Ténèbres, songeait Elisa). Certaines protections actives agissaient vite, et d'autre lentement. Certaines étaient dissuasives, et d'autres étaient mortelles. Les Briseurs de Sorts étaient spécialisés dans le domaine des protections actives, mais ils s'intéressaient essentiellement à leur destruction : tandis que Flitwick allait apprendre à Elisa à les construire.

– Ça a quand même l'air vachement dangereux, nota Elisa en étudiant les instructions pour créer une barrière anti-Détraqueurs. Est-ce que c'est un cursus classique pour le Doctorat de Sortilèges ?

– Pas vraiment, admit Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Ordinairement, j'aurais commencé par vous faire démonter et réassembler divers Sortilèges comme vous l'avez fait avec l'Aguamenti pour créer l'Aguasitus. Ensuite, nous nous serions orientés vers la magie élémentaire, puis vers la magie de l'esprit, puis celle du sang… Jusqu'à trouver votre domaine de prédilection. Je réservais les Charmes Gardiens pour votre année d'APICS, mais le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que vous appreniez ces sortilèges dès maintenant !

– Dumbledore a insisté ? répéta Elisa.

– Oui, tout à fait ! acquiesça vigoureusement le petit professeur. Il arguait que cela retiendrait beaucoup plus votre intérêt, et qu'il valait mieux apprendre des sorts utiles et généraux pour tester votre pouvoir, avant de s'intéresser aux nuances plus subtiles de votre magie. Il n'avait pas tort, bien sûr, mais je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir étudier votre affinité élémentaire… Vous auriez sûrement eu un partage entre l'Eau et le Vent…

Elisa l'assura que ça lui convenait très bien. Intérieurement, cependant, elle était vaguement incrédule… un peu agacée… et légèrement rassurée. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait poussé Flitwick à lui apprendre comment transformer un lieu en forteresse. Juste au moment où Voldemort reprenait des forces ! Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cela, mais elle était assez reconnaissante au directeur. C'était un coup de pouce bienvenu.

Vers la mi-mai, Elisa eut également une révélation, à savoir : c'était complètement ridicule de ne pas préparer _d'autres gens_ à la possibilité d'une guerre.

L'année dernière, elle avait trouvé irresponsable le comportement des profs qui n'apprenaient pas le Patronus aux élèves, car ils pensaient que s'ils _n'envisageaient pas le pire_ , alors cela ne se produirait pas. Mais n'était-ce pas _exactement_ ce qu'Elisa faisait ? Car dans le pire des cas, Voldemort revenait et déclenchait une guerre sanglante. Et dans ce cas, les seules personnes qui auraient été prévenues, c'était… Dumbledore, Elisa, et le Trio d'Or.

C'était _stupide_. C'était _irresponsable_. Et elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Elle avait été si focalisée sur son idée de stopper Tom qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à un plan B au cas où elle échouerait. Oui, elle avait prévu des lettres remplies d'excuses, d'instructions et d'idées pour passer le flambeau à Hermione, mais ce n'était que des _mots_. Ce dont les gens avaient besoin, c'était de savoir lancer des sorts, c'était de savoir ce qui se passait en avance, afin de s'y préparer.

Elle se sentait mortifiée. Morgane et Circée, qu'est-ce qu'elle était _bête_ !

Mais, Hécate soit louée, il n'était pas trop tard pour rectifier ça. Alors Elisa décida de mettre d'autres personnes dans la confidence concernant le montée en puissance de Voldemort. Elle demanda avant tout la permission à Harry, bien sûr, et elle lui promis de ne rien dire au sujet de sa cicatrice et de ses visions. Ça aurait fait paniquer tout le monde.

Non, elle allait plutôt parler des inquiétudes de Dumbledore, du fait que quelqu'un ait mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe, et des signes funestes qui terrifiaient Isabelle. Peu de gens respectaient le don de voyance de la mère d'Elisa, cependant, alors cela limitait le nombre de personnes à qui elle pouvait en parler. Finalement, elle se décida pour Cédric et Trisha (évidemment), les jumeaux Weasley (parce qu'à cause de Ron, leur famille serait impliquée), la bande d'amis de Luna Lovegood (s'ils avaient foi en Luna, ils étaient prêts à entendre n'importe quoi), et Zacharias Smith (qui vouait à Elisa une loyauté inébranlable).

Elle les aborda un par un, leur fit jurer le secret, et présenta la chose avec la plus grande prudence. Elle disait qu'elle était peut-être paranoïaque. Elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas lire les étoiles, que c'était le truc de sa mère. Elle disait que surtout, il ne fallait pas s'affoler. Mais elle insistait sur le fait que quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort se préparait. Une attaque, un rassemblement, un renforcement de sa présence… En tous les cas, quelque chose de grave, qui était une possibilité _vraiment_ envisageable, et qu'il valait mieux s'y préparer.

– Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? argua-t-elle quand Zacharias se montra particulièrement sceptique.

Les jumeaux Weasley l'écoutèrent avec une inhabituelle gravité, puis s'empressèrent d'aller cuisiner Ron sur le sujet. Dans la bande d'amis de Luna, la jeune Serdaigle acquiesça avec un sérieux confondant, mais au début, Edgar refusa d'y croire, Sun-Min se montra dubitative, et Ginny Weasley écouta tout avec une angoisse grandissante. Hestia et Flora, elles, échangèrent un bref regard, puis hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

– Notre père a dit quelque chose comme ça, lâcha sombrement Hestia.

– Votre père ? fit Ginny avec surprise.

– C'est un Mangemort, expliqua Flora d'un ton neutre. Aux vacances, il nous a dit que la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est renforcée toute l'année.

Les autres pâlirent. Après cela, plus aucun ne refusa d'y croire. Le seul problème, maintenant, allait être de convaincre leurs parents. Elisa leur donna une liste de mesures préventives (préparer un sac de voyage à toujours garder sur soit, préparer à l'avance un endroit où fuir, travailler les sortilèges de défense, de détection et de soin…) qu'ils pouvaient faire eux-mêmes en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts. Au moins, le moment venu, ils ne paniqueraient pas.

Trisha et Cédric, eux, furent les plus faciles à convaincre. Elisa en était un peu surprise, parce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit un mot de ses conversations avec Dumbledore. Et pourtant…

– Ça explique tout ! s'exclama Trisha qui semblait partagée entre l'angoisse et la satisfaction. C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi anxieuse, pas vrai ? Parce que ta mère voit la présence de Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu te demandais si tu étais en train de devenir parano !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Elisa ne la détrompa pas. C'était une meilleure explication que " _tu te prépares à bousiller la résurrection de Voldy depuis quinze ans et soudain les étoiles disent à ta mère que ton échec est prédestiné_ ". En fait, elle évitait tout court de parler de résurrection de Voldemort, puisque c'était une info qu'elle n'avait pas obtenue par le biais de la divination mais par le biais d'Harry. Elle préférait évoquer une ombre, une présence, ou des fidèles. Après tout, après Quirrell et Pettigrew, les élèves de Poudlard étaient plus prêts à accepter cette idée.

– Oui, c'est ça.

– Oh, c'est terrible ! compatit Trisha. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

– Tu sais bien que nous, on croit aux prédictions de ta mère, renchérit Cédric.

– Même à quelque chose d'aussi alarmiste que ça ? lâcha Elisa d'un air dubitative. Parce qu'on parle quand même d'un truc qui, dans le pire des cas, est le retour d'entre les morts du mage noir le plus craint de notre histoire contemporaine. C'est comme le scénario d'un film d'horreur. Ma mère elle-même n'ose pas croire que c'est ça, et c'est _elle_ qui lit la fin du monde dans les étoiles.

– Trelawney aussi le lit, contra Trisha. Ça fait des semaines que toute notre classe a des présages de danger, de mort, de chaos, etc. Il n'y a pas que ta mère à qui les astres disent que ça sent le roussi.

Effectivement. Elisa grimaça, puis craqua :

– Mais je ne sais pas quoi _faire_ ! Ce n'est pas un truc que je peux _dire_ aux gens ! Personne ne me croirait ! Tu as vu comment ça a dégénéré quand j'ai parlé de la pierre philosophale il y a quatre ans, ça a failli finir en pugilat dans la salle commune parce que personne ne me croyait. Et là, j'étais sûre de mon coup, tandis que maintenant, c'est possible que ça ne soit qu'une fausse alerte ou une mauvaise interprétation !

Cédric et Trisha esquissèrent une même grimace. Effectivement, si jamais Elisa tirait la sonnette d'alarme pour rien, les gens penseraient qu'elle s'était moquée d'eux. Et une perte de confiance, c'était quelque chose de grave, chez les Poufsouffle.

– Mais on ne peut pas non plus ne rien leur dire, lâcha Cédric. Parce que s'il se passe quelque chose de grave, même si ce n'est pas, euh…

– L'impossible résurrection de Tom Jedusor ? railla Trisha.

Mais Cédric s'assombrit :

– L'année dernière, dans le Poudlard Express… Elisa a prédit qu'il y aurait trois directeurs à Poudlard et que quelqu'un reviendrait d'entre les morts. Avec Karkaroff, Madame Maxime et Dumbledore… La moitié de ta prédiction s'est déjà réalisé. Et si ta mère voit elle aussi quelque chose de ce genre… Je commence à penser que tu es voyante, toi aussi, Magister.

Elisa avait complètement oublié cette anecdote, et elle pâlit. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air horrifié, car Cédric écarquilla les yeux, et rajouta précipitamment :

– Ça pourrait être un hasard ! Mais s'il se passe quelque chose, mieux vaut avoir préparé le terrain, et dit aux gens d'être sur leurs gardes. S'il ne se passe rien, tant mieux ! Mais s'il y a une catastrophe, au moins les gens ne seront pas pris au dépourvu.

Trisha acquiesça d'un air grave, et Elisa regarda ses deux amis avec espoir :

– Vous me croyez ? Même si c'est complètement fou ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Cédric avec conviction tandis que Trisha hochait la tête. On te fait confiance.

Elisa ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais s'ouvrir à ses amis lui ôtait vraiment un poids des épaules.

Et puis, quitte à leur révéler un secret, pourquoi pas un autre ? D'autant plus qu'elle aurait dû faire ça beaucoup plus tôt. Aussi, ce soir-là, elle leur montra la Salle sur Demande, qui était devenue pour eux une grande pièce confortable avec des fauteuils moelleux et un feu dans la cheminée, évoquant à la fois leur salle commune et le salon du Cottage des Erables.

Ils y passèrent toute la soirée, après avoir demandé à Olly de leur ramener des sandwichs. Trisha avait pour sa part ramené des tas de bonbons (Caramels Calmants, Joyeux Citronnés, et sa toute dernière création : Framboises Frappées, des bonbons piquants qui explosaient dans la bouche et faisaient fumer par les oreilles comme de la Pimentine), tandis que Cédric se chargeait de transporter un pack de Bièraubeurre. Vautrés sur les fauteuils, ils parlèrent de comment s'organiser si jamais Voldemort possédait à nouveau un prof, ou bien si ses Mangemorts se regroupaient, ou bien si un autre mage noir apparaissait. Mais c'était un sujet déprimant, alors ils se retrouvèrent vite entraînés sur un terrain moins glissant : ce qu'il y aurait dans la troisième Tâche, ce que Maugrey leur préparait pour leur prochain cours, ce qui tomberait à leurs ASPICS, ce qu'ils pensaient faire après Poudlard…

– Je crois que les jumeaux Weasley sont sérieux à propos de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, fit pensivement Trisha. Et ça m'a fait penser… Peut-être que ça me plairait, de rester associée à eux.

– Pour les bonbons enchantés ? s'étonna Elisa. Mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas faire des confiseries toute ta vie ?

– Je croyais ! se défendit son amie. Mais… En fait, fabriquer mes propres créations, ça me plaît. Mais si je fais ça, j'ai l'impression de laisser tomber mes parents. Parce que… Si je faisais complètement autre chose, comme des amulettes, ils le comprendraient. Mais là, je veux faire des bonbons comme eux, mais à ma façon, loin d'eux. C'est juste égoïste…

– Pas du tout, protesta Cédric. Ce sont tes créations, elles sont uniques. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir cultiver sa différence. Et il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir poursuivre un job que tu aimes, quitte à sortir de l'ombre parentale.

Trisha haussa un sourcil :

– Tu parles d'expérience ?

– Je ne sais pas encore, grimaça Cédric. Je sais que je vais bosser dans le même Département que mon père, mais… On a des buts et des préoccupations très différentes. Je ne sais pas si on va finir par s'opposer ou pas, alors qu'on travaillera dans le même domaine…

Un silence pensif descendit sur leur petit groupe. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, éclairée par la lumière vacillante du feu de bois mourant. C'était étonnamment relaxant.

– Et toi, Elisa ? finit par dire Cédric. Après ton Doctorat, tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

– Inventrice ? spécula Trisha. Ou bien prof, à Tourmaline ou à Poudlard… Ou bien de la politique ? Le système a bien besoin d'un coup de balai.

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé, sourit Elisa avec une certaine nervosité. Mais oui, probablement inventrice. Avec un travail humanitaire en parallèle. Je n'ai toujours pas fondé d'association de soutien aux loups-garous.

Trisha émit un grognement faussement exaspéré, et Cédric lui jeta un bonbon à la figure. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça faisait du bien d'en parler à ses amis.

Durant les jours suivants, Trisha et Cédric abordèrent le problème des "mauvais présages" avec Elisa. Ils compilèrent une liste de mesures de sécurité à donner aux autres élèves pour protéger leurs maisons. Ils envisagèrent quelle forme la menace pouvait prendre (ils misaient sur une forme de possession comme celle qui avait affecté Quirrell : n'était-ce pas une forme de retour à la vie ?). Ils trouvèrent de vieilles éditions de la _Gazette_ à la bibliothèque, et firent une liste des gens qui avaient été accusé d'être Mangemorts et qui avaient plaidé l'Impérium…

Elisa apprit à ses deux amis divers Charmes Gardiens, pour sécuriser un lieu. Cédric se mit également à apprendre des sorts de soin. Trisha chercha plutôt à recruter du soutien, même si elle ne disait pas _pourquoi_ à leurs nouveaux complices. Elle s'intéressa à la logistique de la gestion d'un réseau de résistance : comment alimenter tout le monde en nourriture, comment occuper chacun pour éviter que la tension ne monte trop, comment déplacer des groupes de gens de façon sûre…

C'était un vrai soulagement de ne plus avoir à faire ça toute seule. Et ses amis avaient de très bonnes idées.

Cela dit, Elisa savait qu'ils n'y croyaient pas complètement. Oui, ils pensaient sans nul doute qu'Isabelle avait vraiment vu un mauvais présage dans l'avenir proche : et en plus, Cédric semblait croire qu'Elisa avait vraiment le Troisième Œil. Mais pour eux, c'était quelque chose de distant, de vague, quelque chose qui n'était pas encore vraiment _réel_. Ils se comportaient comme si c'était un projet scolaire ou un exposé à préparer, en prenant la chose sérieusement, mais sans hâte, sans terreur.

Et pourquoi l'auraient-ils prit différemment ? Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être aussi horrifiés qu'Elisa. Ils n'avaient jamais connu la guerre ou la peur. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, au final. Elisa, qui avait une conscience d'adulte et qui voyait la menace approcher depuis plus de dix ans, pouvait presque sentir l'électricité dans l'air. Pour elle, la catastrophe était quasiment tangible, alors qu'elle restait assez abstraite pour ses amis.

Elle ne leur en fit pas la remarque. Son sentiment d'urgence n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait mettre en mots. Dire à Cédric et Trisha qu'ils devraient prendre ça davantage au sérieux, alors qu'ils préparaient une _guerre_ juste parce qu'elle leur avait _demandé_ , aurait été plutôt insultant.

Elle se contenta de réviser, d'encaisser les leçons de Maugrey, de préparer la troisième Tâche, de réfléchir à la guerre qui se préparait, et de se répéter inlassablement ses différents plans pour empêcher que Voldemort ne revienne. Message des cieux ou pas, elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés quand Tom tenterait de faire son grand retour, quand il attaquerait Harry. Elle devait au moins essayer de l'arrêter.

 _A quoi bon, si tu sais que tu vas échouer ?_ lui soufflait la voix de Tom.

Elle barricada son esprit, et l'ignora. Son instinct de Serpentard lui soufflait d'accepter l'inévitable, de préparer un autre plan, un qui ne nécessiterait pas d'aller dans ce cimetière. Mais justement, Elisa n'était pas une Serpentard. Elle avait choisi la Maison Poufsouffle.

Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle-même si elle fuyait ce qui allait arriver dans le labyrinthe.

 **oOoOoOo**

La dernière semaine de mai, les champions reçurent l'ordre d'aller au terrain de Quidditch pour connaître la troisième Tâche. Elisa fit le chemin avec Fleur, qu'elle avait croisé dans le hall : la Française était beaucoup plus aimable et joyeuse, depuis la deuxième Tâche. Les deux filles retrouvèrent Harry devant le stade, puis ils furent rejoints par Viktor Krum.

Le ciel nocturne était chargé de nuages, mais il régnait une clarté suffisant pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qui avait été fait au terrain de Quidditch. La pelouse avait cessé d'être plate et lisse, et était à présent sillonnée de haies basses qui serpentaient et se croisaient dans tous les sens.

– Superbe, pas vrai ? lança Ludo Verpey d'un ton enjoué en les rejoignant. Encore un mois et, grâce aux bons soins d'Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la Tâche sera terminée ! Vous avez deviné ce que c'est ?

Elisa jeta un regard moqueur à Harry, qui savait très bien sur quoi elle avait parié (avec Tracey comme amie, ou petite-amie, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les paris que géraient les Serpentard !) et qui roula des yeux. Puis elle prit la parole :

– Un labyrinthe.

Et dès qu'elle serait rentrée, elle pourrait réclamer une vingtaine de Gallions dans la cagnotte des parieurs.

– Exactement ! Un labyrinthe. Le principe de cette épreuve est simple : le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe, et le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximum.

– Et les spectateurs devront regarder les haies ? lâcha Fleur d'un ton moqueur.

Ah, elle se souvenait de la remarque d'Elisa lors de la deuxième Tâche ! Mais Verpey secoua vivement la tête, tout sourire :

– Pas du tout, pas du tout. Je vais vous demander de garder ça pour vous, car ça doit être une surprise pour le public, mais mon Département a passé un accord avec une boutique d'artisanat magique pour obtenir plusieurs objets basés sur le principe du miroir à Double-Sens… Vous voyez de quoi il s'agit ? Vous aurez un petit miroir accroché au revers de votre robe, et sa contrepartie sera un immense miroir accroché au-dessus du public. Tout le monde pourra suivre votre progression !

Et ça rendrait le kidnapping d'un champion plus difficile. Elisa hocha la tête avec approbation, puis enchaîna avec une autre question :

– Mais ça ne peut pas être aussi simple… Il y aura des pièges, non ? Ou bien on devra s'affronter ?

– Les deux ! rit joyeusement Verpey. Vous vous retrouverez face à plusieurs créatures… quelques mauvais sorts… Et vous n'entrerez pas tous en même temps ! C'est Miss Bishop, qui a le plus grand nombre de points, qui entrera en première. Puis Mr Potter, puis Mr Krum, puis Miss Delacour. Le délai entre vos entrées sera calculé en fonction de l'écart de vos scores. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à surmonter les obstacles ! Ça devrait être amusant, non ?

Elisa échangea un sourire un peu crispé avec Harry. Ouais, _amusant_. On pouvait dire ça. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter d'angoisse et ses mains devenir moites, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Harry était déjà bien assez inquiet en pensant que Voldemort faisait des siennes, inutile de le plonger dans la panique en lui disant à quel point c'était imminent.

Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, une fois loin de Ludo Verpey et des champions de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, Elisa murmura à Harry :

– N'oublie pas le Félix Felicis.

Maintenant qu'il avait été révélé que l'épreuve était un labyrinthe, Elisa put orienter son entraînement dans ce sens avec Cédric et Trisha. Elle révisa ses sortilèges les plus destructeurs. Elle et Harry (ainsi que leurs amis respectifs) se réunirent deux ou trois fois pour s'entraîner ensemble : mais à leur grand dépit, ça ne fut pas un franc succès. Les Poufsouffle étaient devenus beaucoup plus brutaux dans leurs exercices, tandis qu'Harry misait sur son agilité à l'esquive : ils s'en sortaient donc assez bien… Mais Ron, Hermione, Mandy, Sue et Tracey n'avaient quasiment aucun entraînement. Oh, ils connaissaient presque autant de sorts qu'Harry, voire plus, mais ils n'avaient aucune expérience _réelle_ du combat. Ils finissaient au tapis en moins de dix secondes, coupant généralement court à la séance.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'Elisa réalisait la différence massive qu'il y avait entre ceux à qui Maugrey avait enseigné la _théorie_ , et ceux à qui il avait enseigné la _pratique_.

Du coup, les cinq jeunes élèves déconfits allèrent harceler Helen Dawlish pour des leçons (ce que la jeune fille accepta avec jubilation, ravie d'avoir des punching-balls volontaires). Cédric se mit à servir d'adversaire à Harry, et Elisa demeura avec Trisha comme binôme. Cela dit, cet arrangement n'était pas très solide, parce que les emplois du temps de Cédric et Harry n'étaient pas souvent compatibles. Cédric avait davantage de révisions, une petite-amie avec qui il voulait passer du temps, et la gestion des matchs amicaux de Quidditch (le dernier match aurait lieu le premier week-end de juin). Il était donc un peu débordé.

Au moins, ils faisaient tous de leur mieux pour préparer Harry…

Finalement, le mois de juin arriva. Avec lui vinrent les révisions, ainsi que le dernier match de Quidditch amical. La victoire fut emportée par l'équipe de Cédric, mais de justesse. Et comme c'était une équipe composée de joueurs venus des quatre Maisons, les quatre Maisons célébrèrent cela avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'ils avaient gagné la Coupe de Quidditch.

Franchement, Elisa ne comprendrait jamais l'engouement que suscitait ce jeu…

De son côté, elle planchait toujours sur ses projets divers : révisions, duels, inventions. Elle réussit finalement à créer des runes-kanji relâchant le sortilège de _Fumiganto_ , un sort qui créait une épaisse fumée noire pouvant faire écran lors d'un combat. Le sceau relâchant le sort s'activait avec une petite explosion, mais Elisa avait fini par comprendre que c'était un effet secondaire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître. Comme l'avait dit Flitwick, mélanger la magie de deux langages donnait un produit très volatile…

Mais le _Fumiganto_ était un sort très utile pour faire diversion. C'était une honte qu'il ne soit pas plus connu, d'ailleurs. Du coup, Elisa décida d'y remédier, et elle apprit le _Fumiganto_ (dans sa version de sortilèges, pas celle de sceau : elle n'avait encore appris les sceaux à personne) à tout un tas de gens. D'abord à Harry, puis à ses amis, puis aux Poufsouffle, puis aux membres du CEM intéressés, puis à tout le club de Sortilèges.

Elle ne pouvait pas annoncer à tous ces gens ce qui se préparait, mais, si jamais elle échouait… Au moins, elle les aurait armés de son mieux.

– Cela ne me semble pas être votre type de sort habituel, s'étonna Flitwick.

Elisa se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas un sort difficile, mais il faisait une très bonne diversion. En cas d'attaque soudaine, ce sort pouvait faire la différence entre une fuite réussie… et une mort assurée.

– Je pense que la paranoïa du professeur Maugrey est en train de m'affecter, répondit-elle innocemment. J'ai appris beaucoup de sorts défensifs.

Flitwick sembla plus amusé qu'autre chose, et laissa tomber. Cela n'empêcha pas Elisa de s'assurer discrètement que tout le monde connaissait les sorts de bases, comme _Expelliarmus_. Cela dit, la plupart des élèves en savait assez pour se débrouiller dans un duel : Maugrey avait remis tout le monde à niveau.

Randall demanda une interview, qu'Elisa et Harry refusèrent tous les deux car ils étaient plongés dans leurs entraînements respectifs. Randall râla longuement, puis les averti que Rita Skeeter était en quête d'un scoop pour prendre sa revanche. Elle semblait avoir décidé de viser Elisa personnellement, et avait posé des tas de questions sur elle dans son entourage. La Poufsouffle émit un reniflement amusé en entendant ça, et promis de s'en occuper.

Elle savait parfaitement comment régler ça.

Elle confia à Olly et Tilly la tâche de suivre Rita partout, et de la capturer si elle se transformait en animal. La thèse de l'Animagus illégal n'était après tout pas si difficile à imaginer, quand il y avait eu un tel Animagus à Poudlard l'année dernière. Ses deux elfes s'empressèrent d'acquiescer et de se lancer dans leur nouvelle mission. Elisa se replongea dans ses révisions, sereine.

Deux jours plus tard, Olly brandissait fièrement un bocal en verre sous son nez et clamait que le scarabée qu'il contenait était Rita Skeeter, qu'il avait attrapée alors qu'elle essayait d'espionner Tourmaline. L'idée que la journaliste ait pu essayer de s'en prendre à son école, l'école des Cracmols qui ne survivait que parce qu'elle passait sous le radar et que la presse ne s'y intéressait pas, une école qu'un peu de mauvais publicité pourrait couler… Cela suffit à faire bouillir le sang de la Poufsouffle.

Rita pouvait rester dans son bocal quelques semaines. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

Le mois de juin avança doucement. Elisa prit des nouvelles de Matt, et apprit avec une certaine surprise que celui-ci s'était encore rapproché de Lupin. Apparemment, l'ex-Maraudeur s'était retrouvé sans lieu sécurisé pour passer la pleine lune, et Matt l'avait invité chez lui. Leurs deux loups avaient passé la pleine lune ensemble, sur le terrain de Matt.

– Et vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ? fit Elisa d'un ton léger qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à masquer son inquiétude.

– Au contraire, lâcha Matt avec un mince sourire. Nos loups se sont acceptés comme membres d'une même meute.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant ça, puis plissa les yeux. Par miroir, c'était difficile à dire, mais… Matt se tenait plus droit. Il respirait la confiance, l'assurance, l'autorité. Hum… Ce n'était certainement pas Lupin, si humble, qui avait pris les rênes de leur association. Et ça voulait dire…

– Est-ce que c'est bizarre, d'être l'alpha d'un autre être humain ? tenta-t-elle.

Elle avait apparemment vu juste. Matt pencha la tête de côté, l'air pensif :

– En réalité, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi. C'est Remus qui est le plus affecté. Tu devrais voir comme il est calme, maintenant que son loup a cessé de hurler à la mort dans son esprit. Il a même accepté de m'aider dans mes recherches.

Elisa était plus bloquée sur cette histoire de hurlements. Décidément, elle n'y connaissait rien en loups-garous. L'ignorance des sorciers en la matière était vraiment absurde, quand on y pensait. Quand Matt publierai son article sur la lycanthropie, elle en placarderait des affiches dans tout Poudlard, c'était décidé.

Les jours passèrent. Ce fut l'heure des premiers examens. Elisa en était techniquement dispensée, mais elle négocia âprement avec Chourave afin de faire au moins la partie pratique des épreuves (la théorie n'était pas aussi intéressante). Elle réussit haut la main l'examen de Sortilèges, et s'en tira relativement correctement à celui de Métamorphose. Elle n'eut pas de mal avec l'Astronomie ou la Divination, et s'appliqua particulièrement pour les Runes Anciennes : ce n'était pas le moment de faire une erreur stupide et d'écrire des kanji au milieu des runes Futhark. Et finalement, l'avant-veille de la troisième Tâche, elle passa son épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui consistait en une course-poursuite dans la forêt contre Maugrey.

Elisa apprit à cette occasion que ça ne servait à rien de tout voir avec un œil magique… si on ne savait pas _identifier_ ce qu'on voyait. Elle entoura sa position de douzaines de sceaux explosifs ou électrifiants… Et Maugrey marcha en plein dans son champ de mines.

Ok, il la stupéfixia trente secondes plus tard, mais l'expression de son visage au moment où le sol avait explosé sous lui, c'était une image que la jeune fille chérirait pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir obtenu un Optimal, ne serait-ce que pour avoir pris Maugrey Fol-Œil au dépourvu, et s'en vanta abondamment auprès de ses amis. L'atmosphère était détendue et joyeuse, ce soir-là chez les Poufsouffle. Malgré la boule d'angoisse qui lui pesait sur l'estomac, Elisa s'efforça de rire et de plaisanter avec eux, savourant cette dernière soirée de tranquillité.

Finalement, ce fut le jour de la troisième Tâche.

Au matin, Chourave annonça à Elisa que les familles des champions étaient invités à assister à l'épreuve, et que sa mère l'attendait dans la pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle. C'était un détail du canon qui était sorti de l'esprit de la jeune fille, et sous le coup de l'émotion, elle faillit se renverser dessus tout son chocolat chaud.

Elle attrapa Harry au passage (apparemment, dans cet univers, les Weasley n'étaient pas venus, car aucun prof n'était venu chercher le Survivant), et se faufila avec lui jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvaient déjà Fleur et Viktor avec leurs familles. Isabelle se tenait devant la cheminée, habillée d'une robe bleue pâle et d'une cape chatoyante, les cheveux relevés sr sa nuque en une multitude de tresses qui s'entrecroisaient avec élégance : nimbée par la lumière du feu, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à une fée qui serait tombée ici par hasard. La voir à Poudlard était presque irréel.

– Salut Maman, sourit Elisa.

– Isabelle ? lâcha Harry avec ahurissement.

– Surprise ! s'exclama joyeusement la mère d'Elisa en riant. Michael est désolé de ne pas être là, mais il est encore au-delà de l'Oural. Il vous envoie à tous les deux ses meilleurs vœux, cela dit. Vous avez toujours vos… porte-chances ?

Elisa et Harry tapotèrent d'un même geste leurs poitrines, là où pendaient au bout de leurs chaînes les deux fioles de Félix Felicis. Le jeune Gryffondor avait toujours l'air un peu choqué, mais il s'était mis à sourire, apparemment ravi de cette visite inattendue.

– C'est tellement étrange d'être de retour ici, soupira Isabelle en jetant un regard un peu nerveux autour d'elle.

– Tu veux qu'on aille dans le parc ? proposa Elisa.

Sa mère acquiesça avec reconnaissance. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la foule. Assister à la troisième Tâche serait sans doute un calvaire.

Ils passèrent une très agréable matinée dans le parc, évitant le sujet des sinistres présages vus par Isabelle, ou bien celui de l'imminence de la troisième Tâche. Ils parlèrent des cours, se plaignirent abondamment de Maugrey, résumèrent leurs examens. Elisa décrivit avec excitation son concept de la vidéo sorcière, même si elle passa sous silence le fait que c'était un projet achevé, et non plus en cours. Ils parlèrent un peu de Tourmaline, et un peu de Gwendolyn. Bref, la conversation resta légère et détendue. Le seul moment où Isabelle s'assombrit, ce fut lorsqu'Harry évoqua le fait qu'il écrivait souvent à Sirius, et qu'ils s'étaient même rencontrés une fois aux Trois Balais.

– Il ne t'a pas menacé ? fit-elle avec inquiétude. Il n'a pas menacé de s'en prendre à tes amis ?

– Il n'est pas le genre à faire ça, protesta Harry. Sirius est… il se préoccupe de moi. Il fait attention à ce que je veux. Il veut aussi bien s'entendre avec mes amis.

Mais un pli soucieux barrait toujours le front d'Isabelle. C'était une bonne chose que McGonagall soit toujours aussi furieuse contre les Maraudeurs et donc que Sirius n'ai pas été invité, parce qu'Elisa ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère face à l'ex-criminel. Elle se souvenait toujours avec un certain malaise de l'expression de détermination et de peur sur le visage d'Isabelle quand elle avait vu Sirius sur le Chemin de Traverse en août… Harry et elle échangèrent un regard, puis la Poufsouffle se racla la gorge :

– Vous ne vous entendiez pas à Poudlard ?

– Ce n'était pas une bonne période, fit doucement sa mère. Il y avait beaucoup de haine et de tension sous-jacente. Pour certains, c'était déjà la guerre. Mais les Maraudeurs voyaient toujours ça comme un jeu. Ils ne pensaient pas que ce qu'ils faisaient était répréhensible, et… tout le monde finissait par être… éclaboussé. Surtout si on était apparenté à leurs ennemis.

Harry et Elisa la regardaient fixement, attendant la suite. Isabelle secoua la tête avec un soupir, esquissa un faible sourire :

– J'avais un cousin qui était particulièrement odieux. Valentin… Je crois que son fils Miles est dans ta promotion ? Valentin était un peu lâche, mais incapable de se taire, et particulièrement insultant. Les Maraudeurs l'enfermaient dans des placards ou l'attachaient à des lustres. Je me doute bien que Valentin n'était pas innocent, mais c'était mon cousin. J'avais l'impression de passer ma vie à le détacher, à lui trouver des vêtements, à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

– Ils s'en sont pris à toi pour _ça_ ? lâcha Harry d'un air dégoûté.

Le visage d'Isabelle se froissa, et elle regarda ailleurs :

– Pas à moi personnellement, non. Mais j'avais un petit chat à l'époque. Il s'appelait Présage.

Elisa et Harry échangèrent un regard horrifié. La Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose, elle ne savait pas encore quoi, elle ne pouvait simplement pas ne rien dire… Mais sa mère se racla la gorge, et reporta son regard sur les deux adolescents :

– C'était il y a longtemps. Présage a survécu, et j'ai quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer le passé.

Mais le visage d'Harry s'était assombri, et Elisa était certaine que _lui_ , il allait ruminer ça en profondeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi, elle avait envie de dire deux mots à Black. Et de lui mettre un coup de barre à mine dans la gueule, accessoirement. Personne n'avait le droit de rendre sa mère triste, _personne_.

Isabelle changea de sujet, parlant plutôt du pays où elle comptait emmener Elisa cet été : la Norvège. Elle proposa aussi à Harry de l'emmener avec elles. Ce serait la première fois que le Survivant se joindrait aux Bishop pour l'un de leurs voyages.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le parc, assis au bord du lac. Olly et Tilly leur ramenèrent des sandwichs, et Elisa en profita pour frimer un peu et montrer à sa mère le T-Rex d'eau qu'elle avait créé lors de la première Tâche. Isabelle applaudit avec un ravissement d'enfant lorsque sa fille lui fit la démonstration du sort. Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle qui avaient terminé leurs examens (notamment les élèves les plus jeunes, comme Ambre Kwebena et Astoria Greengrass, ou bien Eleanor Branstone) s'approchèrent avec curiosité, mais ne restèrent pas longtemps.

Le regard d'Isabelle s'attarda sur Jensen Cory-Bletchley, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence de son… neveu ? Petit-cousin ? Elisa ne savait pas exactement quel était leur lien de parenté…

Une autre révélation étonnante eut lieu quand Harry voulu aller voir Hagrid, mais qu'Isabelle refusa poliment, au motif que sa cabane était trop près de la Forêt Interdite et qu'ils risquaient d'être vus. Elle se justifia alors en disant :

– J'ai été bannie par les centaures, je ne veux pas les provoquer.

Ensuite, elle refusa de s'expliquer. Elisa cligna des yeux avec ahurissement. Sa mère ne parlait jamais de son passé, et elle ne l'avait jamais questionné, mais… Elle commençait à se dire qu'il y avait des choses qui méritaient d'être sues. Isabelle Bishop avait apparemment mené une vie assez mouvementée !

Ils ne rentrèrent au château que pour le dîner. Elisa passa par sa salle commune, où elle prit ce dont elle avait avoir besoin pour la troisième Tâche : ses couteaux de lancer, son serpent Malta (qui était dressée à détecter le danger, et qu'elle avait laissé se reposer toute la journée exprès en prévision de l'épreuve du soir), et un anti-venin assez générique fabriqué par Trisha. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Ils mangèrent à la table des Poufsouffle. Plusieurs amis d'Elisa, comme Heather Thatcham ou Takashi Noda, vinrent dîner avec elle pour l'encourager. Dans la foule, la présence d'Harry (vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione) passa donc assez inaperçue aux côtés d'Isabelle. Il y avait plus de plats que d'habitude, et une atmosphère festive régnait sur l'assemblée des élèves : mais Elisa avait le ventre noué et ne mangea pas grand-chose. Sa mère non plus. A la fin du repas, tandis que Dumbledore se levait et annonçait que les champions devaient se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, la mère et la fille échangèrent un bref regard. Isabelle semblait aussi pétrifiée qu'elle.

– Tout se passera bien, murmura Elisa d'une voix un peu tremblante.

– Je crois en toi, sourit faiblement sa mère.

Elisa et Harry suivirent Ludo Verpey en direction du stade, où le public les rejoindrait plus tard. La Poufsouffle fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas se retourner. Elle garda le regard fixé droit devant elle, s'efforçant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il était trop tard pour avoir des remords.

Le terrain de Quidditch était à présent méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres l'entourait entièrement, avec une seule ouverture donnant accès au vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant, et le sommet des haies était couronné de brume qu'Elisa identifia comme un Charme Coupe-Son, que leur avait appris Maugrey et qui permettait d'étouffer les bruits dans une certaine zone. Lévitant au-dessus du labyrinthe et tournant lentement en cercle pour être visibles par toutes les tribunes, se trouvaient quatre gigantesques miroirs carrés. Ils devaient bien faire dix mètres de côté. L'un était bordé de jaune, l'autre de rouge, le troisième de noir, et le dernier de bleu très clair.

– Voilà voilà, annonça joyeusement Verpey en leur tenant à chacun une espèce de grande broche carrée. Accrochez chacun cela à votre robe, au niveau de la poitrine… _Activation_ !

Les quatre écrans se mirent à afficher le visage de Verpey (qui était juste devant les quatre champions) mais à des angles légèrement différents. Elisa agita la main devant sa broche, et sa paume masqua complètement le champ de l'écran bordé de jaune.

– _Désactivation_ ! fit Verpey, et les écrans s'éteignirent. Ces broches permettent de voir votre avancée. Si vous les éteignez ou les perdez, vous serez suspecté de triche et, si c'est vous qui parvenez au trophée en premier, votre victoire sera contestée devant un jury. Oh, et ce ne sont pas des miroirs à Double-Sens classiques ! Vos branches transmettent aux écrans l'image et le son, mais vous ne recevrez que l'image, et encore, en miniature, et avec une très faible luminosité. Le son est coupé, afin de ne pas vous distraire. Il est impossible de faire un Miroir à Double-Sens qui agirait, eh bien, à sens unique… Mais ça en est très proche.

Les quatre champions hochèrent la tête. Les tribunes commençaient à se remplir, et Elisa chercha sa mère du regard. Elle dut cependant mettre assez vite fin à ses recherches, car McGonagall, Flitwick, Maugrey et Hagrid s'approchaient. La Sous-directrice prit la parole :

– Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitez être secourus, envoyez des étincelles rouges et l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?

Elisa hocha la tête. Elle avait la gorge si serrée qu'elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de parler. Ce n'était pas la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie avant la première Tâche… C'était une espèce d'engourdissement, une angoisse oppressante comme une chape de plomb.

Les patrouilleurs s'éloignèrent. Verpey amplifia sa voix et commença son discours, mais Elisa l'écouta à peine. Elle jeta un regard vers Harry, et vit qu'il la fixait lui aussi avec un mélange de frayeur et de détermination. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce qui les attendait était potentiellement bien pire que ce que les juges avaient prévus.

Le sang battait si fort à ses oreilles qu'elle n'entendait plus que ça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'affoler. Verpey expliqua le principe des miroirs en trois phrases, rappela le classement des champions et, avant même qu'Elisa ait eu le temps d'essuyer ses mains moites sur son pantalon, Verpey activa sa broche en même temps qu'un coup de sifflet retentissait. Par automatisme, Elisa entra dans le labyrinthe.

Elle y était.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les haies qui l'entouraient plongeaient le chemin dans l'obscurité, et le labyrinthe avait été enchanté pour couper le son. Elisa avait l'impression d'avoir replongé dans le lac, tant le silence était oppressant : le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était le battement de son cœur qui résonnait dans son crâne.

– _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle.

Eclairée par sa baguette, elle se mit à avancer. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, elle arriva à une intersection. Elle hésita, puis prit à droite. Elle entendit Verpey donner un second coup de sifflet, et pressa le pas : elle devait absolument trouver le trophée avant Harry.

 _Pointe-moi le trophée_ , pensa-t-elle très fort.

Suivant la direction de sa baguette, elle tourna à droite, puis à droite encore, puis continua tout droit. Elle avançait à grandes enjambées, tenant sa baguette très haut pour éclairer devant elle le plus loin possible. Il y eut un nouveau coup de sifflet, signalant l'entrée de Krum. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Malta sortit la tête de son col (hors du champ du miroir, heureusement) et siffla. Elisa ralenti le pas… Et, au tournant du chemin, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une _gigantesque_ araignée.

Oh bordel. Elle se figea avec horreur, parce que la chose faisait bien deux mètres de haut et qu'elle avait _des_ _tas d'yeux_ et des _mandibules_ et des poils et des pattes, et que c'était _monstrueux_ … Puis l'Acromentule fonça vers elle, et Elisa hurla d'une voix stridente :

– _EXPULSO_ !

La déflagration projeta la bête en arrière et lui arracha une patte, mais ne la tua pas. L'araignée se remit debout avec un cliquètement de mandibules furieux, et chargea à nouveau. Elisa lui lança un _Stupéfix_ informulé qui rebondit sur la carapace du monstre, puis un _Impédimenta_ , puis un _Incendio_ qui ne sembla que l'énerver davantage… Les maléfices ne lui faisaient rien, le monstre était presque sur elle…

– _Frigidum Captus_ ! hurla Elisa en désespoir de cause.

La glace apparut sous les pattes de l'araignée, remontant sur ses membres à toute allure pour la figer dans un véritable bloc de glace. Elisa baissa sa baguette, tremblante. Elle avait créé un gigantesque glaçon aux arrêtes irrégulières, qui ne couvrait pas tout à fait le dos de l'araignée, mais qui emprisonnait ses pattes et sa tête. Voir à travers la glace avait un peu l'effet d'une loupe grossissante, et Elisa réprima un haut-le-cœur. Les arachnides étaient vraiment des bestioles répugnantes.

L'Acromentule bloquait le chemin, et Elisa n'avait pas envie de l'escalader pour voir si la chose avait été congelée pour de bon ou si elle était encore vivante. Avec un frisson, et regardant fréquemment par-dessus son épaule, elle fit demi-tour et chercha un autre itinéraire.

Elle continua à avancer. A deux reprises, Malta siffla un avertissement avant une intersection. La première fois, il y avait un Filet du Diable en travers du chemin, et un simple _Incendio_ suffit à le faire se recroqueviller dans un coin. La deuxième fois, Elisa rencontra Fleur, dont les cheveux étaient en bataille et les yeux écarquillés. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent un instant, baguettes levées, puis Elisa baissa son arme et indiqua :

– Il y a un Filet du Diable un peu plus loin.

– Merci, fit gracieusement Fleur en baissant sa baguette. Pour ma part, j'ai croisé un Epouvantard à deux croisements d'ici.

Elles reprirent leurs chemins respectifs, et Elisa évita soigneusement la zone de l'Epouvantard. Elle ne savait pas quel forme allait prendre le sien, mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle voulait apprendre alors qu'un public de plusieurs centaines de personnes observaient son parcours par miroirs interposés.

Elisa croisa une zone de brume qu'elle reconnut comme un piège d'illusions, et qu'elle désintégra avec la méthode que Flitwick lui avait apprise pour désamorcer la plupart des protections actives d'une zone. Elle poursuivit sa route, utilisant régulièrement le sortilège de Pointe-Moi pour corriger son itinéraire. Par deux fois, elle tomba dans un cul-de-sac. Elle fit demi-tour et prit un autre chemin. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans ce labyrinthe depuis une éternité, même si sa montre lui indiquait que seulement quinze minutes avaient passé. L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre. Et si elle arrivait top tard ? Et si elle échouait ?

Elle continua à avancer. Pendant plus de dix minutes, elle ne rencontra pas d'autres obstacles que les culs-de-sacs. Tourner dans tous les sens avait complètement anéanti son sens de l'orientation, et elle se fiait uniquement au sortilège Pointe-Moi pour se repérer. Elle tomba ensuite sur une zone marécageuse, qu'elle franchit en utilisant le Sortilège Glisse-Pieds. Grâce à lui, elle traversa l'eau boueuse (et les possible pièges qu'elle contenait) à toute allure, comme lancée sur une patinoire. Elle avait même pris un peu trop d'élan… Elle n'arrêta sa course qu'en heurtant de plein fouet l'angle de la haie six mètres plus loin.

Outch.

Elle mit bien deux minutes à se dégager. Puis, couverte d'éraflures et les cheveux en pétard, elle reprit son chemin. Elle désamorça une autre zone ensorcelée, sans chercher à la traverser pour en connaître les effets… Puis, deux virages plus loin, elle tomba sur un hippogriffe gigantesque, aux plumes grises et aux yeux oranges vif qui la regardaient fixement.

Elisa s'inclina profondément sans quitter la créature des yeux, le cœur dans la gorge. Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, l'hippogriffe s'inclina aussi, et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La Poufsouffle contourna la gigantesque créature en retenant son souffle. Cet animal était aussi gros qu'un cheval, et il avait des griffes gigantesques : se trouver à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui n'était pas une expérience qu'elle avait envie de recommencer de sitôt…

– Allez, ça ne peut plus être très loin, marmonna-t-elle.

Malta, dans sa poche centrale, siffla un avertissement. Au même instant, Elisa entendit un bruit pas derrière elle et se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Harry ébouler en courant. Il était poursuivit par une sorte de gigantesque scorpion de trois mètres de long, entièrement cuirassé : la jeune fille comprit avec un sursaut qu'il devait s'agir d'un des Scroutt à Pétard d'Hagrid.

– Cours ! hurla Harry.

Elisa jeta un _Expulso_ , mais la déflagration ralentit à peine le Scroutt. Sa carapace fit ricocher le _Stupéfix_ et le _Diffindio_ que la jeune fille lui lança ensuite, et elle se mit à galoper aux côtés d'Harry, fuyant désespérément le monstre.

– Il est recouvert d'armure ou quoi ?! rugit-elle complètement paniquée.

– Pas sur le ventre, mais l'angle est impossible à atteindre quand il court ! Et pas question que je me mette par terre pour viser aussi bas !

– Tu n'auras pas à le faire ! s'écria Elisa en pointant sa baguette droit devant eux.

Elle se concentra sur un point du chemin à six ou sept mètres d'eux, et le temps qu'ils y arrivent en courant, elle y avait tracé un sceau bourdonnant d'énergie explosive. Ils dépassèrent l'endroit à toutes jambes, et Elisa fit volte-face, baguette levée. Le Scroutt continuait à charger… Il arrivait sur le piège… Il y était…

– Boum ! murmura Elisa.

Ce fut comme si une mine avait explosé sous la créature. Le Scroutt fut projeté en l'air à plus de trois mètres, le ventre déchiré, des bouts d'entrailles et autres trucs répugnants pleuvant dans l'allée. L'immonde bestiole retomba par terre, l'impact faisant trembler le sol. Ses pattes furent agitées d'une ou deux convulsions, mais il ne se releva pas. De la fumée s'élevait de son corps.

– Hum, fit pensivement Elisa. Je n'avais pas mis un composant incendiaire à ça, pourtant…

Harry émit un rire étranglé. Elisa se retourna vers lui, amusée. Mais son sourire s'effaça de son visage dès qu'elle posa proprement les yeux sur le jeune Gryffondor :

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta broche ?

Le miroir était fissuré de partout, et légèrement enfoncé en son milieu, comme sous l'impact d'une balle. Le Survivant baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, et grimaça :

– Fleur m'a tiré dessus. Elle ne s'est même pas excusée, en plus. Elle a juste fait demi-tour et a disparu ! Et pas moyen de le remettre en état de marche. Le _Reparo_ ne fonctionne pas.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Fleur, de prendre la fuite comme ça. Elisa retint un frisson, submergée par une bouffée d'angoisse. Détruire le miroir d'Harry était le meilleur moyen de pouvoir le kidnapper sans attirer l'attention. Est-ce que Fleur obéissait à la personne qui était derrière tout ça ? Lui avait-on lancé l'Impérium ?

– Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry s'assombrit :

– Oui, moi non plus.

D'un accord tacite, ils s'éloignèrent du Scroutt mort. Ils avancèrent côte à côte, baguettes brandies. Elisa avait dans la vague idée qu'ils se sépareraient à la prochaine intersection. Mais, à la bifurcation suivante, la lumière éclairait le chemin de droite. Le trophée était là, à une centaine de mètres, posé sur un piédestal, scintillant dans l'obscurité. Elisa sentit son cœur faire un bond et, stupidement, elle s'immobilisa. Harry aussi.

Il y eut un court silence.

– Vas-y, finit par dire Harry. C'est toi qui veux gagner. Moi, je ne voulais pas entrer dans ce tournoi.

Elisa resta figée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Harry la poussa en avant, et elle se mit à avancer, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle entendait les pas du jeune Gryffondor qui la suivait de manière plus mesurée, mais son attention était fixée sur le trophée. Elle s'immobilisa à un mètre du piédestal, fixant l'objet avec incrédulité.

Il était là. Elle l'avait atteint avant Harry, elle avait réussi. Elle n'avait qu'à le prendre, et ensuite… Ensuite, elle avait le choix entre cinq plans différents pour agir… Faire exploser la tombe de Jedusor Sr… Stupéfixier Barty… Transplaner hors du cimetière… Mais dans tous les cas, elle aurait réussi. Elle avait sauvé Cédric, et maintenant, elle sauvait Harry ! Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le sentiment de victoire triomphait presque de l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge en pensant au cimetière.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle.

Le trophée était très beau, d'argent et de cristal, brillant d'une lumière bleutée. Harry se pencha pour le regarder de plus près. Avec un sursaut alarmé, Elisa esquissa un geste, pour le retenir ou pour toucher le Portoloin avant lui, elle n'en savait rien. Puis Malta siffla dans sa poche, et les deux élèves de Poudlard firent volte-face, tournant le dos au trophée…

… Juste à temps pour voir Viktor Krum débarquer. Il avait le regard fixe, effrayant d'intensité. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry :

– _Repulso_.

Le Gryffondor fut projeté en arrière, et Elisa comprit avec effroi ce qui allait arriver une seconde avant que cela ne se produise. Par pur réflexe, elle tendit la main pour rattraper Harry… et son coude toucha l'anse du trophée juste au moment où Harry s'y cognait la tête.

Tout arriva trop vite : avant même qu'elle ne réalise l'étendue de la catastrophe, Elisa ressentit une secousse au niveau du nombril, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et le trophée l'emporta comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Harry avec elle.

 _Non !_ hurla-t-elle mentalement. _Non, pas ça !_

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'instant d'après, les pieds d'Elisa atterrirent lourdement sur le sol, et elle lâcha le trophée comme s'il l'avait brûlé, reculant d'un pas, le cœur dans la gorge. Pendant un instant, elle espéra qu'elle s'était trompée, que ce n'était pas comme dans le canon…

… Mais un regard autour d'elle fit disparaître cet espoir. Elle et Harry se trouvaient dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. A leur droite, derrière un grand arbre, se dessinait les contours d'une petite église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline, au sommet de laquelle se dessinaient les contours d'une belle maison ancienne.

 _Le cimetière de Little Hangleton et la demeure des Jedusor_ , murmura la partie du cerveau d'Elisa qui n'était pas pétrifié de trouille.

Elle aurait voulu hurler. Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle était supposée réussir ! Après tous ces efforts… Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, Harry n'était pas supposé être ici !

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle cligna rageusement des paupières. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle avait tellement lutté… Elle avait réussi à sauver Cédric… Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver Harry ? Est-ce qu'elle était destinée à échouer ? Sa mère avait lu son échec dans les étoiles, mais elle avait tellement voulu y croire ! Et tout ça… Tout ça pour rien ?!

– Où est-ce qu'on est ? murmura Harry.

Elisa prit une grande inspiration tremblante, ravalant un sanglot de rage et de peur. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle serra les poings. Non, elle n'avait pas encore perdu. Harry était là, et elle était là, et ils étaient tous les deux vivants. Il suffisait de… Il suffisait qu'elle suive l'un de ses plans B. Protéger Harry, dézinguer Barty, capturer Voldemort-sous-forme-larvaire, et fuir. Facile. Les doigts dans le nez, vraiment.

Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas juste laisse tomber. Si elle cédait à la panique, elle allait se mettre à pleurer comme une idiote. Et ensuite, qui est-ce qui protégerait Harry ? Qui est-ce qui empêcherait Voldemort de revenir, hein ?

Elle devait se ressaisir. _Maintenant_. Alors elle ravala sa rage, sa frustration, sa terreur, son désespoir. Elle dressa ses murs d'Occlumancie, compartimenta ses émotions. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était basse et tendue, mais elle ne tremblait pas.

– Un Portoloin. On n'est plus à Poudlard.

– Est-ce que tu penses que ça fait partie de l'épreuve ? fit Harry d'une voix incertaine.

Elisa secoua la tête. Il régnait dans le cimetière un silence total et légèrement inquiétant.

– Non, et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Sois prêt, d'accord ?

Baguette levées, ils scrutèrent le cimetière. Il y eut un bruit, et Elisa fit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir un homme émerger de la brume. Son visage était masqué par une capuche, il avançait d'un pas assuré, il semblait porter quelque chose dans ses bras… Elisa sentit tous ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. C'était _lui_. Il était _là_.

– _Expulso_ ! hurla-t-elle.

L'homme bondit de côté avec une agilité sidérante, bousculant la chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Au même moment, Harry porta les mains à son font avec un cri étouffé de douleur, et tomba à genoux : Elisa ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers lui, c'était un réflexe, il était quasiment son petit frère et il souffrait…

– _Petrificus Totalus_.

Elle se retrouva immobilisée, et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. L'homme encapuchonné pointa sa baguette vers sa poitrine et murmura quelque chose, trop bas pour qu'elle le saisisse. Confuse, Elisa ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne se passait rien… Puis son regard passa sur sa broche et elle comprit. Le sorcier avait désactivé le miroir. Il ne voulait pas de témoins.

Ce qui voulait dire que…

Elle leva un regard horrifié vers l'inconnu, frappée par une vague de terreur, par la compréhension horrifiée de ce qui allait se passer. Elle aurait voulu hurler, supplier, pleurer, crier à Harry de fuir, elle n'en savait rien. Pendant une seconde qui sembla durer à l'infini, elle ne ressentit rien d'autre que l'horreur de cette réalisation : elle allait mourir ici.

Elle avait échoué.

– _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le rayon vert la frappa en pleine poitrine. Sous l'impact, elle fut projetée en arrière et décolla du sol. Puis elle s'écrasa par terre, sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et une expression de stupéfaction sur le visage.

Harry hurla.

.

* * *

.

A suivre... ou pas, mwahahahaha !

(Non je rigole. Il y a bien une suite. Par contre je suis très fière de cette fin de chapitre alors j'espère qu'elle vous a fait hurler xD)


	15. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

.

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué !

Après le cliffhanger du chapitre précédent, j'ai été INONDÉE de reviews (pleines de hurlements, généralement), ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, certains m'ont bien fait rire =)

Sinon, petit racontage de vie : je viens de passer mon dernier examen de l'année ! Bon, c'était un oral devant un jury, et comme je panique assez facilement quand je parle en public (comme Elisa ah ah), bah... Ca aurait pu mieux se passer. J'ai perdu mes moyens, les bons mots-clefs m'échappaient, les jurisprudences s'emmêlaient dans ma tête, je suis ressortie de là très abattue. A vrai dire seule la perspective de retrouver mon ordi et de vous donner la suite de la fic m'a donné le courage de rentrer chez mes parents au lieu de rester à me morfondre quelques heures à Poitiers.

Mais bref ! Je suis liiibre !

Enfin, une liberté toute relative. Mon stage commence mardi prochain. Et c'est pas du flan, puisque ce stage doit me permettre de décrocher une formation en alternance dans cette entreprise pour (avec un peu de chance) devenir officiellement notaire dans cette société dans 3 ans. Surtout, pas de pression...

.

Allez, voici les réponses aux reviews !

Hello **BlancheEner** ! Mwahaha, ta review est la première que je lis et MON DIEU J'AIME TA REACTION MWAHAHAHA. Sinon, yep. Tu as vu juste. Elisa va vivre xD Sinon, oui, c'est B&B (enfin, Gwendolyn) qui a conçu et vendu les miroirs géant, et s'est fait un joli pactole xD Pour Gringotts : oui, il ets possible d'ouvrir un compte, évidemment. Hermione récupère de l'argent à Gringotts il me semble. Et pour qu'une lignée ait un coffre qui se transmet, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'ouvre en premier lieu xD Quant à Dudu... Tout dépend de ce qu'il a eu le temps de voir avant la désactivation de la broche d'Elisa. Il faisait noir. On ne sait même pas si canoniquement, Dudu a visité ce cimetière. Donc... Nope, ne compte pas sur son arrivée... Elisa et Harry sont livrés à eux-mêmes. Sinon, ouais, tu as vu juste pour l'Impérium ! Bravo, tu gagnes un cookie vituel xD

Yo **Alia00** ! Nope, Elisa n'est pas morte. Tu y as cru, hein ? xD Cette fin de chapitre était faite pour ça, pour qu'il y ait du suspense ! Mais bon, c'est fini : la suite est là !

Nope **Rose** , tu as faux ! Harry ne va pas se prendre d'Avada Kedavra x) Dommage, ça aurait réglé le problème de l'Horcruxe. Mais Elisa aurait sans doute fait une crise cardiaque en voyant son quasi-petit frère se prendre le Sortilège de la Mort...

Merci **IceQueen38** ! C'était le but, faire hurler les lecteurs xDDDD Je suis fière de moi du coup ! Et oui, la saga devient de plus en plus sombre. Comme dans le canon, on quitte l'innocence de l'enfance pour entrer dans l'âge adulte... Et la guerre se rapproche. Enfin bref ! J'espère que le tome 5 va te plaire tout autant x)

Ah ah **Manifestement-Malefoy** , j'adore ta réaction, mwahaha, je me sens PUISSANTE x) Mais t'inquiète, la suite est là... Et sois rassuré, Elisa va encore vivre un petit moment !

Et si **Pendora59** , Elisa a pris la place de Cédric, il y avait quand même de grandes chances pour qu'elle finisse... Bah, comme lui, même place, même sort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore presque 300 pages d'aventures d'Elisa xD Ce n'est pas fini !

Coucou **Letilablueue** ! Non, ils n'ont pas bue la potion avant le début de l'épreuve. Donc Harry et Elisa ont toujors leurs fioles... Quoique, ne t'attends pas à un miracle. Mwahaha. Tu vas voir ce que j'ai prévu (ou plutôt n'ai pas prévu) pour le Félix Félicis x) Pour ce qui est de Malta qui peut sentir le danger : les serpents sont super-sensibles à la magie, donc Malta siffle si elle sent quoi que ce soit de magique, qu'il s'agisse d'un concurent (Fleur par exemple), d'une zone enchantée, ou d'un animal. Et vu que la broche affiche ce qu'il y a DEVANT Elisa, et que Malta est dans une poche au niveau de sa poitrine, donc dans le dos du miroir... Elle est hors-champ xD

Nope **Imthebest** , Isabelle n'est pas au courant pour le Patronus d'Harry x) D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas s'il va y avoir une révélation en ce sens... On verra ! Sinon, pour l'ognaisation de clubs similaires au Challenge dans chaque promo : euh c'ets bien beau mais qui s'en chargerai ? Elisa a aussi des cours, des clubs, des activités à gérer ! Il faudrait qu'elle organise tout ça, puis qu'elle garde un oeil dessus pour évrifier que ça ne parte pas en sucette, et en plus qu'elle vérifie personnellement que tous les élèves invités sont fiables (alors qu'elle ne les connait pas aussi bien que ceux de sa promo) ? C'est un travail à plein temps ! C'est tout simplement impossible. Enfin bref. Nope, l'Avada n'a pas touché le Félix Félicis, tu te trompes x) Tu découvrira la vérité dans le chapitre !

Mwahahaha **Xiu** c'est exactement le genre de réaction que j'attendais xDDDD LE CLIFFHANGER DE LA MORT QUI TUE ! Sur Discord, j'avais prévenu les gens que ce tome contiendrait le Cliffanger le plus mortel de tous les temps... Alors, justifié ou pas ? x)

Ah, tu as de l'espoir **Rose-Eliade** xD Mais même si l'Avada avait touché le miroir, ça ne l'aurais pas arrêté. Il faut que ça touche quelque chose de vivant (ou quelque chose avec des enchantements spécifiques, comme une statue d'or, dans le tome 5 du canon) pour s'arrêter. Le miroir d'Elisa n'aurait pas suffit à bloquer le sort...

Hello **LuunaCrazy** ! Yep, le but d'Elisa en unissant les Maisons était de leur permettre de faire front commun face à l'ennemi. Enfin, elle comptait ne pas permettre à Voldmeort de revenir, mais au cas où, elle a quand même prévu un plan B (le buter), un plan C (préparer des gens) et un plan D (unir les élèves pour faciliter leur protection). Donc voilà x) Bref ! Contente que la saga EB te plaise, avec tous ses développements et ses questionnements de la saga originale de JKR =) Tu as lu les bonus ? Je suis sûre que tu aimerai celui sur "Et si Elisa avait été envoyée à Serpentard" x) Et sinon, nope, Elisa et Harry n'ont pas bu leurs fioles, parce qu'ils étaient trop préoccupés... Ce qui est quand même très ironique xD

Yo **LAAdelineB** ! J'avoue, cette fin de chapitre était violente x) Mais j'en suis fière ! C'était le cliffhanger le plus mortel de la saga xD Mais t'inquiète, je ne te fais pas languir plus longtemps. La suite est là !

Ah ah **Aomine** , nope, j'ai pas honte du tout =P Alors, oui, copier l'effet d'une potion par des runes me paît compliquée. Sauf si la potion peut être "copiée" par un sort, et là ce sort pourrait être retranscrit en runes... A voir. Sinon, pour les équipes de Quidditch inter-Maisons : Cédric a joué son dernier match juste avant que le labyrinthe ne soit planté, c'est dit quelque part dans le chapitre précédent je pense =) Pas d'incohérence de ce côté !

Hello Mireille **l** abeille ! Auteur cruelle spotted XDDDDD Tu n'as pas tort ! D'un côté j'aime les happy end, mais de l'autre, mwahaha, écrire du drama me fait toujours ricaner d'un air sadique. Et en voilà le résultat x) Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

Bien vu **Fleur de Saint Foyer** (très joli pseudo, au fait). C'est bien Malta qui s'est pris le sort... La potion n'aurait pas pu arrêter un Impardonnable. Mais, eh, regarde le côté positif... Elisa va vivre ! Et se retrouver dans un cimetière plein de Mangemorts, mais bon, ça c'est un détail x)

Salut **RemohIX** ! T'inquiète, Elisa survit, Isabelle ne va pas enterre sa fille tout de suite x) J'ai encore le tome 5 à poster ! Mais OUI, enfin quelqu'un remarque que Lucius a disparu de la circulation ! Et oui, Lucius était bien avec Voly ! Mais pas comme tu l'as supposé... Ah ah, un indice ? Lucius était dans la vision qu'à eu Harry et qu'il a partagé avec Dudu sur le conseil d'Elisa. Tu ne vas pas avoir de mal à deviner dans quelle situation il se trouve...

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Pour le Mangemort infiltré, tu vas avoir la réponse très bientôt x) Et oui, ça aurait été bien utile qu'ils boivent leur Félix Félicis avant... Ou pas. Imagine, Voldemort qui est ressuicité en utilisant le sang de Harry qui est dopé à la potion de Chance... Du coup Voldy serait chanceux pour toujours ! Il faut envisager le pire !

Ah ah **Mai51** , ta review m'a bien fait rire, tellement de "nope" xD Mais oui, Elisa survit... Et pas Malta. Je préparais ça depuis un bail, j'avoue. Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu, même si la situation devient de plus en plus sombre pour Elisa ! x)

Bienvenue parmi les fous **ChibiPixie** ! Tu connais Merry IRL du coup ? Ah ah, je suis contente que ma fic fasse cet effet xD Je suis même ultra-fière, j'ai travaillé ce chapitre à mort pour avoir le cliffhanger parfait ! Bref, voilà, merci encore, et... J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Yo **Marie La Petite** ! Uh uh uh, cette fin t'a vaiment fait hurlé ? J'ai bien fait mon boulot alors x) Contente que ça t'ai plu quand même ! Et la suite va te rassurer sur le sort d'Elisa... Enfin, en grande partie. Elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge, la pauvre !

Hello **EveApplefield** ! Oui, j'ai pensé à faire une scène comme celle du canon, où Harry se retrouve à King's Cross après avoir été "tué". Ca aurait permis à Elisa de découvrir pourquoi elle était dans cet univers, etc. Mais bon, je n'ai pas choisi cette voie. Donc Elisa va vivre... Car oui, l'Avada Kedavra ne l'a pas touchée x)

Cette review indignée **Merry Archer** , mwahaha, je suis fière de t'inspirer de telles protestations xD Mais non, c'est pas un fake, c'était bien le vrai chapitre... Et sa vrai fin mortelle xD Bref, sinon tu me fais bien rigoler avec tes expressions. "La paranoïa de Maugrey c'est comme une MST il la refile à tout le monde" ! Oh, c'est bête que je n'ai pas pensé à ça avant de poster le chapitre, j'aurais adoré qu'un Serpentard dise ça à Elisa quand elle se plains d'être devenue parano xDDD Sinon, pour Remus, je t'annonce que le bonus spécial sur lui va sortir, hummmm... Mi-juin, peut-être ? Et je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer x)

Yep **Niakovic** , c'est moi, le sadisme incarné xDDDD Et non, Elisa n'est pas résistante aux Avada, c'est une compétence spéciale Harry Potter malheureusement ! Mais oui, elle va survivre... Comme tu vas le découvrir très vite dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs x)

Salut **Zarbi** x) Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar d'Elisa, Barty lui a bien lancé un Avada... Et non, Elisa ne bénéficie pas de la protection de Lily Potter, même si elle habite dans la même maison qu'Harry xD Faut pas non plus abuser ! Bref, tu vas bientôt découvrir la vérité... Quand au sourire de triomphe de Dumbledore, j'y réfléchis. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà deviné qu'Harry devrait être tué de la main de Voldy et que du coup la disparition de la protectio de Lily était un progrès dans ce sens ?!

Ah ah **Carminny** , Elisa à Serpentard est définitivement plus impitoyable x) Et plus efficace, aussi. Mais à Poufsouffle... Elle fait de son mieux, et elle est plus heureuse, ça c'est sûr. Bref ! Je suis contente que tu aime Isabelle et Trisha, surtout Trisha en fait, y a plein de lecteurs qui l'ont laissée tomber comme une chaussette sale après ce qu'elle a fait à Lupin. Alors que son attiude est quand même assez compréhensible... Enfin bref. Merci, et j'espère que le chapitre va te rassurer !

Hello **Ewynael** ! Très joli pseudo, ça me fait un peu penser à Ewilan x) Bref ! Ah, Dumbledore, je m'amuse bien avec lui. Plus je l'écrit et plus je le comprend. J'en suis venue au point où je comprend son choix de mettre Harry chez les Dusley et pourquoi il n'a jamais réalise qu'il y avait un souci, rends-toi compte ! C'ets grave ! xD Non, plus sérieusement, c'est un personnage fascinant et je meurs d'envie de lire des fics où il se conduit véritablement en mentor. Mais bon, c'est dur à trouver x)

Effectivement **Seilax** , ça c'était du cliffhanger xD Uh uh uh. Ne panique pas, ce n'était pas un épilogue, car voilà la suite ! Et ton hypothèse est complètement fausse x) De plus, avec sa capuche et l'obscurité, Barty n'a pas été reconnu (s'il a été vu par le miroir). C'est seulement parce qu'Elisa sait que c'est lui qu'elle le reconnait. Donc ce n'est pas quelqu'un sous Polynectar, sorry ! xD Bref, sinon, comment est morte Elisa avant sa réincarnation : accident de voiture sur la route de la fac. Classique x)

Yo **All-Dreamers** ! Bon apparemment je t'ai choquée xDDDDD Et oui, j'ai pas pu résister à faire un petit tour des autres persos avant la Troisième Tâche, histoire qu'Elisa puise du courage dans leur présance. Mais bon, ça ne va pas lui servir à grand-chose là xD Enfin bref ! Ne t'inquiète plus, la suite est là !

Oui **Melu49** , le Destin s'acharne. Envers et contre tout, Harry s'est retrouvé dans le cimetière. C'est comme si certains événements étaient inévitables... Ce qui est plus ou moins le cas, en fait x) Il y a une prophétie à prendre en compte, rappelle-toi...

Bah ouais **DreamerInTheSky** , elle ne peut pas préparer le Ministère, Dumbledore ou même Poudlard au retour de Voldemort... Mais vu qu'il y a des signes dans les étoiles, apparemment, elle peut utiliser ça pour prévenir ses amis. Ok, le truc le plus pragmatique aurait été de les prévenir immédiatement après qu'Isabelle l'ai avertie, mais elle a un peu paniqué, ok ? x) Donc je ne vois pas ce que tu lui repproche. Quel autre choix avait-elle ?

Coucou **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Bwahahaha, je vous ait traumatisées xDDD Nope, pas de Charmes du Bouclier, pas de Félix Félicis qui repousse magiquement les Impardonnables... La solution est à la fois plus simple et plus cruelle. Tu vas voir !

Bravo pour ton stage **Lamésis** ! Ca a l'air vachement intéressant comme boulot =) Sinon, pour la fin du chapitre... Oui, je me suis bien amusée à couper là. Je voulai couper précisément à cet endroit depuis le moment où j'ai eu l'idée de cette scène, mwhahahahaha !

Coucou **StonedSquirrel** ! Effectivement, tu as vu juste, on va éviter le Deus Ex Machina comme ça x) Pour les jumelles Carrow, je pense que c'est un secret ouvert à Serpentard (les enfants de Mangemorts ont l'air de connaitre les loyautés les uns des autres...) et donc qu'en parler, ça n'est pas choquant pour elle. Mais en parler hors de Serpentard, c'est nouveau. Cela dit... Imagine être Flora et Hestia, pote avec des traîtres à leur sang et des Nés-Moldus... Et ton père Mangemort te dis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, et tu SAIS que personne ne va te croire... Et là, soudain, une élève de confiance te dis "oui, il va revenir, il faut qu'on s'y prépare". Flora et Hestia confirment ce que dit Elisa : mais il y a un sous-entendu dans ce dialogue, c'est "tu as raison, je le sais, et je te le dis, parce que je suis d'accord avec toi". C'est subtil, mais oui, Flora et Hestia ont déjà pris parti... Le parti d'Elisa. Le parti de sauver leurs amis. BREF ! Sinon, pour Fleur et Krum... Krum a été mis sous Impérium avant le début de l'épreuve. Il a mis leur sous Impérium en la croisant dans le labyrinthe vers le milieu de l'épreuve. BREF ! Si tu veux lire ma fic sur Naruto, n'hésite pas à en faire la demande dans le groupe fb "La Salle Sur Demande" ou, si tu y es, sur le Discord du groupe ! =)

Ah ah, hello **Simpson31** ! Yep, tu as vu juste pour ta théorie... Mais ne me tue pas ! Si tu me tue tu n'auras pas la suite ! Tu ne découvriras jamais si Voldy reviens à la vie ou non, et ce qui se passe ensuite ! Alors que j'ai travaillé dur pour écrire ça x) L'intrigue va s'assombrir, mais aussi se complexifier à fond...

Rassure-toi **SamLiz** , Elisa survit ! Et oui, elle va survivre jusqu'au tome 5, j'ai encore plein de trucs à lui faire subir xD Promis, je ne ferai plus de cliffhanger de ce genre x) Sinon, ta deuxième review m'a bien fait rigoler, avec le "seules les vieilles chèvres meurent d'un Avada Kedavra" xDDDD J'étais pliée ! Mais oui, sinon, euuuuh, tu as vu juste pour comment elle survis x) Ne me tue pas !

Hello **Dame Aureline** ! Ah, un Retourneur de Temps, c'est pas bête. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est bien ce que tu as prédit qui va sauver Elisa x) Je prévoyais ça depuis un bail... Bref, contente que ça t'ai fait sauter au plafond xD Voilà la suite !

Yep, **Streema** , j'assume totalement d'être une sadique xD Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs et d'Isabelle : elle s'est quand même montrée très discrète. Cela dit, l'évocation du chat et de Valentin est suffisnate pour que, si Harry en parle à Sirius, il s'en souvienne. Mais bon... Avec ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, je pense que confronter Sirius va être le cadet des soucis d'Harry !

Merci **Bylbash** ! Oui, c'est vraiment coupé à l'endroit le plus sadique. C'est le principe du cliffhanger, mwahahahahaha ! J'adore les écrire. J'aime beaucoup moins les lire, mais j'adooore les poster et lire tous les commentaires choqués des lecteurs xDD

Salut **Melie0108** ! Ah ah, yep, c'est le principe du cliffhanger, c'est cruel xD Bienvenue dans l'aventure en tous les cas ! Contente qu'Elisa te plaise =) Et bonne chance pour tout ton boulot, ah ah, je sais ce que c'est de lire au lieu de bosser x)

.

Voilà voilà !

Cette fois-ci, pas de fiche de perso. Je pense que personne n'y ferai attention, vu l'impatience que j'ai perçu dans toutes les reviews ! Ah ah xD Voyons donc ce qui arrive à Elisa après que l'Avada Kedavra l'ai frappée en pleine poitrine...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

 **.**

– _Silencio_ , murmura Barty Croupton, et le hurlement d'Harry se coupa net. _Expelliarmus_ … _Petrificus Totalus_. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, maître. _Mobilicorpus_.

Il emmena Harry avec lui, flottant devant lui raide comme une planche. Là où Elisa était tombée, tout redevint silencieux. La jeune fille resta là, étendue sur le dos et les yeux grands ouverts. Une seconde passa, puis une autre.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était en vie.

Doucement, le plus silencieusement possible, elle inspira, puis expira. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles au rythme de son cœur affolé. Un sifflement perçant lui vrillait les oreilles, mais c'était l'effet de la chute, elle ne savait. Dans un état second, elle remua les orteils, puis les doigts. Elle avait toujours sa baguette à la main. Et elle était toujours vivante.

Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à vide. Comment… ? Elle avait pris l'Avada en pleine poitrine ! Elle était supposée être morte ! Qu'est-ce que…

Puis, avec une soudaine bouffée d'horreur, elle comprit. Doucement, tout doucement, dans le plus grand silence, elle porta la main à sa poitrine, là où le rayon vert l'avait frappé. Sa main s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose de mou et de froid sous le tissu. La poche dans laquelle se trouvait Malta… Elle ne bougeait plus.

Elisa se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper le gémissement qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge, qui enflait comme un cri. _Malta était morte._ Son serpent, son familier. Malta. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et pendant une poignée de secondes, Elisa resta juste là à s'étrangler sur les sanglots qu'elle essayait désespérément d'étouffer.

 _Malta_.

Elle ne pouvait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Elle était… Il y avait… Harry. Oui, elle devait se concentrer sur Harry. Respirant le plus doucement possible pour que les hoquets qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge ne puissent pas être entendus, Elisa releva la tête de quelques centimètres, cherchant le Survivant du regard. Il y avait du mouvement à six mètre d'elle, à sa droite. Harry était attaché à une très haute pierre tombale, et l'homme encapuchonné installait un grand chaudron de pierre juste à côté.

L'esprit d'Elisa tournait à vide. Elle devait penser à quelque chose, elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la douleur de la perte de Malta comme une déchirure dans sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement peur, elle se sentait tellement faible et misérable et impuissante ! C'était quelqu'un de meilleur qu'elle qui devrait être là, comme Rogue, ou Dumbledore, ou Maugrey…

 _Maugrey_. Penser à son professeur de Défense fut comme un choc électrique. Elle avait eu un cours comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Des dizaines de cours, où elle s'était retrouvée à plat ventre dans l'herbe, le cœur battant comme celui d'un lapin acculé, l'ennemi à quelques mètres, et la possibilité de tendre une embuscade. Elle avait _appris_ ça.

Les incantations, les stratégies, les erreurs à ne pas faire lui revinrent d'un coup. D'une main tremblante, elle changea l'angle du poignet de sa main qui tenait sa baguette, et se lança le Charme de Discrétion. C'était un tour de passe-passe, qui poussait les gens à ne pas faire attention à vous, tout simplement. Elle sentit la sensation de chaleur qui signifiait que le sort avait fonctionné. Tout doucement, elle roula sur le ventre, gardant un œil sur Barty. Il avait allumé un feu sous le chaudron. Elisa frissonna, réprimant un haut-le-cœur de pure terreur, et commença à ramper vers la plus proche pierre tombale. Elle n'était qu'à deux mètres, mais la Poufsouffle avait l'impression de n'avancer que d'un centimètre à la fois, terrifiée à l'idée d'agir trop brusquement et d'être vue. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle avait la gorge si serrée qu'elle se sentait sur le point de vomir. Tout lui semblait complètement irréel. Elle était terrifiée.

Elle finit par atteindre la pierre tombale et se recroquevilla derrière elle. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait plus que le bras d'Harry : elle avait une vue de trois quarts de dos de la pierre tombale où il était attaché. En revanche, elle voyait nettement le chaudron, et le visage de Barty Croupton qui avait retiré sa capuche. Une boule de tissu était posée au pied du chaudron de pierre, et le regard d'Elisa se retrouva fixé dessus avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination.

Barty déballa la chose. Elisa se mordit la main jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pousser une exclamation d'horreur.

C'était un être chauve, pas plus grand qu'un enfant accroupi, mais difforme, répugnant, la peau recouverte d'écailles grossières d'un noir rougeâtre. Ses membres étaient frêles et maigres comme des pattes d'araignées, et son visage était plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyant. La réaction viscérale d'Elisa était de reculer avec dégoût, horrifiée devant cette chose qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Barty, lui, prit la chose dans ses bras avec autant de délicatesse que s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né, et la déposa dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement, et la créature disparu sous la surface.

Elisa réalisa qu'elle retenait son souffle, et se remit à respirer.

Elle se mordait toujours la main, et son bras était pressé contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre son bras. Ce fut soudain comme si son cerveau se remettait en marche.

La broche. La broche était toujours là, elle était désactivée, mais pas brisée ! Elle pouvait appeler de l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle appelle de l'aide. Le miroir, un Patronus… Elle avait fait des dizaines de plans, préparés des dizaines de scénarios dans sa tête, et elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Oh, elle n'avait pas préparé ce scénario spécifique, mais elle avait des idées pour _agir_ , elle savait ce qu'elle avait à sa disposition, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait _faire_. Ses sorts… Ses sceaux… Les cours de Maugrey… Le Félix Felicis… Appeler des renforts… Elle pouvait agir. Elle n'était pas hors-jeu, elle n'avait pas les mains vides, _ce n'était pas fini_ !

Cette réalisation la frappa comme un flash, et elle tituba presque sur ses pieds. Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par la panique, Elisa tira la fiole de Félix Felicis de son col. Elle avait tellement peur à présent que c'était devenu comme un bruit de fond, une nausée constante reléguée au second plan par la nécessité d'agir. Tout son esprit se focalisa là-dessus, recomposant un plan d'action à partir des dizaines de scénarios qu'elle avait soigneusement cultivés dans sa tête à partir du moment où la Coupe avait craché son nom. Ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, et la chaîne émit un tintement quasiment inaudible en cognant contre sa broche. Elisa se pétrifia un instant, puis jeta un Sortilège de Bulle de Silence, afin que personne n'entende les sons provenant d'elle. Que Merlin bénisse Maugrey et ses cours…

La fiole était ouverte.

Elisa perdit trois secondes à fixer la fiole avec incrédulité. Le bouchon avait été arraché. La quasi-totalité du liquide avait disparu, formant une tâche humide dans son col, et rendant glissant les bords de la fiole. Une petite feuille était coincée dans les maillons de la chaînette, et Elisa se rappela, comme si ça appartenait à une autre vie, son impact brutal contre la haie lorsqu'elle avait utilisé le Sortilège Glisse-Pieds. Elle avait du sortir la fiole de son col et en arracher le bouchon lorsqu'elle s'était extirpée de la haie.

Il restait moins d'une gorgée de Félix Felicis. Quelques gouttes, à peine. Pendant une seconde, elle essaya avec horreur de calculer combien de temps ça lui faisait. Deux heures ? Une heure ? Moins ?

Barty leva sa baguette, et Elisa se recroquevilla derrière sa pierre tombale. De loin, elle l'entendit crier :

– _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_

D'un geste affolé, elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but les quelques gouttes qui restaient. Elle ne ressentit qu'un goût sucré sur ses lèvres, et sur le bout de sa langue. Puis elle laissa tomber le joli bijou, désormais inutile, sur le sol. Elle attendit.

– _Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître !_

Lentement, mais sûrement, son cœur affolé s'apaisa. C'était un peu comme la réalisation qu'elle avait un instant plus tôt, mais démultipliée, et doublée d'une soudaine bouffée de confiance en elle-même. Non seulement ce n'était pas fini, mais _ça ne faisait que commencer_. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle pouvait sauver Harry. Elle pouvait défaire Voldemort. Elle pouvait sauver tout le monde et rentrer à Poudlard. L'univers aurait son happy-end, et tout irait bien…

Oh, elle avait toujours peur. Elle le sentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine, un étau autour de sa gorge. Mais ce n'était plus _paralysant_. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Elle était déterminée. Dans un coin de son cerveau, elle réalisa que c'était une sensation comparable à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle avait eu le journal de Jedusor en sa possession : cette incroyable confiance en elle-même et ses capacités, cette absence de doute libératrice.

Elle considéra cette émotion une seconde, puis s'en désintéressa. Avec Tom, elle avait été invincible. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Tom lui manquait, mais le _pouvoir_ qu'il lui avait donné lui manquait aussi. Et ce soir, elle récupérait au moins l'une de ces deux choses.

– _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat !_

Elisa inspira profondément. Le plan A était d'appeler des renforts, et le plan B était de dézinguer tout le monde elle-même. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa broche.

– _Activation_ , murmura-t-elle le plus discrètement possible. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Harry et moi avons pris le trophée, mais c'était un Portoloin. Nous sommes dans un cimetière avec un malade qui est lancé dans un rituel de résurrection. Amenez de l'aide. Amenez des Aurors, amenez qui vous pouvez… !

Le chaudron émettait un sifflement puissant, comme une cocotte sur le point d'exploser. Elle se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait à l'instant où ce phénomène s'arrêtait. Un panache de fumée s'élevait à présent de la surface du chaudron, formant un écran si opaque que ni Harry, ni Barty, ni quiconque ne devait plus rien y voir.

Elisa prit une grande inspiration tremblante, puis retira doucement la broche de sa robe, et la déposa contre la pierre tombale, de façon à ce que le chaudron et Harry soient bien dans le champ. Sa respiration était hachée, si lourde qu'il lui semblait qu'elle résonnait dans tout le cimetière.

Puis, une fois le miroir déposé, elle rangea son bras derrière sa pierre tombale pour être cachée, et pointa sa baguette sur le sol juste à côté du chaudron. Doucement, dessina un sceau chargé d'un Sortilège explosif. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur une zone d'herbe non loin, et fit la même chose. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Dessiner un sceau ne lui prenait que trois à quatre secondes. Durant un duel avec Maugrey, elle n'avait _pas_ ces trois secondes. Mais maintenant… Elle pouvait transformer cet endroit en champ de mines.

Lord Voldemort émergea du chaudron, immense et terrifiant. Il avait la peau livide, et le visage aplati, quasiment sans nez, avec deux fentes en qui se de narines et des yeux écarlates. Elisa pointa sa baguette vers lui par réflexe, le cœur dans la gorge. Mais elle ne fit rien, figée par l'étrange impression qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment.

Alors que Barty Crouton aidait son maître à enfiler sa robe, Elisa vit soudain une opportunité. Elle traça un petit sceau dans les airs. Les symboles noirs, comme dessinées à l'encre, apparurent fugitivement au niveau de l'avant-bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres, couvant presque son épaule et son aisselle, avant de disparaitre sous la robe noire qu'il enfilait.

Elisa pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Barty, sur le côté de sa tête. Un instant, elle eut affreusement envie de faire un sceau explosif. C'était ce que Tom aurait fait. Et elle avait _envie_ de le faire, _elle_ , pas Tom. Elle avait envie de lui faire _sauter le crâne_ pour ce qu'il avait fait à Malta, pour ce qu'il était en train de faire à Harry, et elle le _haïssait_. La potion de Félix Felicis lui donnait une étrange lucidité à ce sujet… Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Alors elle visualisa le sceau Fulgura. Sans avoir besoin de vérifier, elle sût qu'il s'était imprimé dans la peau du crâne de sa cible, sous ses cheveux blond paille.

Puis elle vit le serpent.

Elle s'immobilisa. _Naguini_. Elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. C'était un serpent gigantesque, de plus de six mètres de long, absolument massif. Il avait la tête plate et triangulaire d'une vipère mais la taille d'un boa, avec une peau vert-gris tacheté, et des yeux jaunes et fendus qui regardaient Voldemort avec une expression presque affectueuse.

– Tends ton bras, ordonna Voldemort à Barty.

Celui-ci tendit sagement son bras gauche, qui ruisselait de sang et qui s'arrêtait au poignet. Elisa retint sa respiration. Voldemort retroussa la manche du Mangemort, dévoilant un tatouage rouge. La Marque des Ténèbres. Il appuya un doigt dessus, et la Marque vira au noir de jais. Voldemort rejeta la tête en arrière, un large sourire sur le visage.

– Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? murmura-il, les yeux flamboyant vers les étoiles. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

– Dois-je amener notre second prisonnier, maître ? demanda Croupton à voix basse.

Voldemort agita la main d'un geste dédaigneux :

– Fais donc. Il servira d'entrée à Naguini. Oh, et…

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaitre un nuage d'argent qui fondit sur le poignet mutilé de Barty, formant une nouvelle main. Le Mangemort s'inclina très bas, puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Elisa, quant à elle, garda le serpent dans son champ de vision, et leva sa baguette. Les serpents étaient sensibles à la magie… Naguini le sentirait, si Elisa lui dessinait un sceau dessus… Pouvait-elle prendre ce risque ?

Elle baissait sa baguette en se disant que c'était trop dangereux, lorsque Voldemort se retourna brusquement. La jeune fille se figea, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais le mage noir ne l'avait pas vue. Il s'était tourné vers Harry, un mince sourire aux lèvres, le regard glacial :

– Harry Potter… Oh, qu'il fut difficile d'organiser ta venue ici… Mais enfin, tu es là.

Harry ne répondit rien. Elisa ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais Elisa pouvait voir ses poings crispés, pouvait imaginer son expression pleine de défiance.

– As-tu peur ? fit Voldemort avec amusement. Ah, mais ne t'inquiète pas… Tu ne mourras pas seul… Il n'y a peut-être qu'une personne qui m'a offensé plus que toi, récemment, et ce sera avec _grand plaisir_ que je l'enverrai te tenir compagnie dans l'au-delà.

Barty Croupton était revenu, traînant derrière lui quelqu'un qui avançait en trébuchant, et qu'il jeta par terre sans ménagement. Elisa arrêta de respirer. C'était Lucius Malefoy.

Il était méconnaissable. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, couverts de terre et de sang par endroits. Il était affreusement maigre, et son visage émacié ressemblait à une tête de mort. Même à genoux il se tenait courbé, comme si son dos ou ses jambes étaient blessés. Sa respiration était rauque, sifflante, presque douloureuse à entendre. Il n'y avait que ses cheveux, sales et emmêlés mais toujours aussi blonds que ceux de Drago, qui avaient permis à Elisa de l'identifier.

Elisa fut saisie à la gorge par l'horreur, la honte et la culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si Lucius était là. C'était elle qui avait fourni aux Malefoy les documents nécessaires pour abattre le mythe de Voldemort… C'était Narcissa qui avait forcé la main de son mari, mais c'était Elisa qui lui en avait donné l'idée, les moyens, et qui avait voulu ça. _C'était sa faute_.

– Envoyez de l'aide, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle eut peur que la broche ne capte pas le son. Dépêchez-vous d'envoyer de l'aide…

Harry eut une brusque inspiration. Lui aussi, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Lucius était là. Ou bien venait-il de réaliser que c'était vraisemblablement lui, l'homme qu'il avait vu être torturé dans sa vision ?

– Lucius, soupira Voldemort avec un air de regret en se mettant à marcher autour de l'homme à moitié écroulé sur lui-même. Ma plus grande déception… Je t'avais confié un artefact sans prix. Une marque d'estime, de confiance, capable d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et contenant tout le savoir de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'en es _débarrassé_. Tu l'as _perdu_. Et quand ta sottise a presque coûté la vie à ton fils, tu as décidé que la faute était _mienne_ , et tu as laissé Dumbledore souiller ma réputation. Tu as donné ton approbation tacite à qui voulait _traîner le nom de Lord Voldemort dans la boue !_

La voix de Jedusor était progressivement montée dans les aigus, s'achevant en un cri de rage. Elisa ne l'entendit pas prononcer d'incantation mais, juste après, Lucius s'écroula et se mit à hurler, agité de convulsions. Ses cris résonnaient dans tout le cimetière : c'était si atroce qu'Elisa s'aperçu à peine que des gens commençaient à transplaner dans le cimetière. Avec un sursaut, elle recula dans l'ombre de la pierre tombale. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de sa cage thoracique, et tout son corps était tendu comme un arc.

 _Pas encore_ , se répétait-elle. _Pas encore._

Les nouveaux venus apparaissaient un par un, surgissant de chaque coin d'ombre. Ils étaient tous vêtus de capes, et avaient le visage masqué par des sortes de cagoules qui évoquaient à la fois un masque, et l'ombre naturelle projetée par leur capuche. Un par un, ils s'avançaient… Lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux. Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir vers lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa jusqu'à Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

– Maître… Maître…

Il était juste dans le bon angle pour Elisa, et celle-ci traça un sceau sur le dos de sa robe : le sceau Fulgura, à l'encre noire sur du tissu noir, complètement invisible. Puis, parce qu'elle avait encore le bon angle, elle traça un sceau explosif sur la manche droite, à hauteur du coude. Le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière le premier se prosterna aussi, et à nouveau Elisa traça des runes-kanji qui s'imprimèrent sur sa robe. Chacun s'avança ainsi à genoux vers Voldemort, embrassa le bas de sa robe, puis rejoignit les autres qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de leur maître, d'Harry, et de Lucius Malefoy qui respirait à peine. Barty était le seul qui n'était pas masqué : ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fanatique, et il avait l'air presque euphorique. Les autres, eux, avaient l'échine courbée et suintaient la terreur. Elisa essayait frénétiquement de marquer tout le monde : certains se retrouvaient dotés d'un sceau explosif (sur leur manche, sur leur épaule, sur leurs chaussures), d'autres de sceaux électrifiants, et Elisa était quasiment sûre d'avoir oublié quatre ou cinq personnes. Ils étaient si nombreux, et complètement identiques !

Finalement les Mangemorts cessèrent de bouger. Il restait plusieurs places vides dans le cercle, environ une douzaine. Elisa déglutit, serrant sa baguette. Dessiner les runes-kanji scellant un sort était presque aussi coûteux en énergie que lancer le sort : ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle avait dessiné une quarantaine de sceaux, en tout, et elle commençait à avoir le souffle court, à avoir les muscles douloureux à force d'être tendue. Elisa déglutit, cherchant du regard une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas marquée d'un sceau. Dans le doute, elle traça plusieurs sceaux au hasard sur différents Mangemorts. Puis elle se concentra, et dessina un sceau _Flahbang_ énorme au centre de leur cercle.

– Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, dit Voldemort à voix basse. Treize ans… Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier… Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ?

Elle retint son souffle, mais dans la pénombre, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué les dessins à l'encre qui s'esquissaient dans l'herbe. Elle profita de sa chance pour tracer plusieurs sceaux explosif au sol, juste devant les genoux des plus proches Mangemorts. Puis Voldemort rejeta la tête en arrière, et renifla exagérément. Elisa se tendit, main crispée sur sa baguette.

– Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, reprit lentement Voldemort. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère.

Un frisson parcourut le cercle de ses fidèles, comme si chacun d'eux avait voulu, sans l'oser, faire un pas en arrière. Elisa respira profondément. D'accord, il monologuait… exactement comme dans le canon… s'il expliquait sa renaissance, elle aurait peut-être le temps d'attendre les Aurors pour tout faire exploser et embarquer Harry dans la confusion…

– Je vous vois tous en parfaite santé, continua le mage noir en survolant les Mangemorts d'un regard écarlate. Avec des pouvoirs intacts –vous avez été si prompts à transplaner !– et je me demande… comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maître à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ?

Personne ne répondit, personne ne fit un geste. Elisa elle-même cessa de respirer, terrifiée à l'idée d'être découverte.

– Je peux donner la réponse moi-même, murmura Voldemort. C'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru brisé, parti, disparu. Ils sont donc retournés parmi mes ennemis, ils ont plaidé l'innocence, l'ignorance, ils ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelés… Je me demande alors… Comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne reviendrais pas ? Eux qui savaient tout ce que j'ai fait, il y a déjà longtemps, pour me garantir contre la mort ? Eux qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, au temps où j'étais le plus puissant des sorciers ? Cette fois encore, je peux avancer une réponse. Peut-être ont-ils cru qu'un pouvoir plus grand encore pouvait exister, un pouvoir qui aurait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort lui-même… Peut-être ont-ils juré fidélité à un autre ? Peut-être à ce défenseur des gens du commun, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore ?

A la mention du nom de Dumbledore, le cercle frémit et certains murmurèrent en hochant la tête. Avec un choc, Elisa comprit qu'ils étaient tous en train de penser au professeur Rogue. Oh, bon sang, Rogue ! Comment allait-il reprendre son rôle d'espion s'il était en train d'assister à tout ça à Poudlard, sans rien faire ?

Et par Merlin, pourquoi les secours n'arrivaient pas ?! Elisa n'allait pas dégommer vingt Mangemorts à elle toute seule ! Où étaient les Aurors ?! Le miroir était supposé fonctionner pourtant !

– C'est pour moi une déception, murmura Voldemort. Je m'avoue déçu…

Un des Mangemorts rompit soudain le cercle, se jetant aux pieds de Voldemort :

– Maître, pardonnez-moi ! cria-t-il d'une voix perçante. Pardonnez-nous !

Voldemort rit et leva sa baguette. Elisa sut ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il ne parle, et se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour étouffer la brusque inspiration qu'elle avait prise :

– _Endoloris_ !

Le Mangemort se tordit sur le sol en hurlant, exactement comme Lucius quelques minutes plus tôt. Elisa ne bougea pas, tétanisée. Elle savait qu'elle devait bouger, faire quelque chose, mais… Mais… Elle ne pouvait pas se jeter là-dedans comme une Gryffondor, pas avec Harry encore attaché à la pierre… Tous ses sceaux ne serviraient à rien si un seul Mangemort envoyait un Avada en direction du Survivant prisonnier. Il lui semblait que ses jambes étaient changées ne plomb, tant l'angoisse et l'indécision l'empêchaient de bouger.

Voldemort finit par lever sa baguette. Le Mangemort endolori resta étendu par terre, la respiration haletante.

– Lève-toi Avery, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Tu demande mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas… Car vous avez fait bien plus qu'abandonner Lord Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut le cercle, tandis que le regard des Mangemorts dérivait vers Lucius. Celui-ci était complètement immobile. Avait-il perdu conscience ? Etait-il… mort ?

– Lucius a subi mon courroux pour sa lâcheté, murmura Voldemort. Mais vous… aucun d'entre vous, mes amis, n'a été plus brave, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque mon nom et ma lignée ont été mis en doute, qui parmi vous a haussé lé voix pour s'insurger contre les mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les mensonges de _Dumbledore_ ? Mais… _Oh_. Lucius n'avait jamais révélé qui était vraiment derrière la révélation de l'ascendance de Jedusor, alors. Et Voldemort pensait que c'était Dumbledore qui était derrière tout ça… Logique, après tout, puisque Dumbledore était l'une des rares personnes à savoir la véritable identité de Voldemort.

Elisa se sentit encore plus mal. Elle savait que Lucius avait menti pour protéger Narcissa, pas pour la protéger elle, et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix en la matière… mais le résultat était le même. Il ne l'avait pas dénoncée. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle, et Voldemort l'avait torturé pour ça. Elle se sentit presque malade en y pensant.

– Aucun parmi vous n'a pris la parole, reprit Voldemort d'une voix basse et menaçante. Pire… Certains m'ont désavoué. Je compte de nombreux absents parmi vous, mes amis.

Il se mit à marcher lentement, faisant le tour du cercle, s'arrêtant devant les espaces vides entre ses fidèles. Même s'il y avait entre vingt et vingt-cinq Mangemorts présents, Elisa avait déjà remarqué qu'il y avait une dizaine d'emplacements libres : et elle se souvint brusquement que dans le canon, il y en avait eu _moins_.

– Oui, murmura-t-il. De nombreux absents. Trois tués à mon service… Trois emprisonnés, qui ont préféré renoncer à leur liberté plutôt que de me trahir… Lorsqu'Azkaban sera ouverte, les Lestranges seront récompensés au-delà de leurs espérances. Ils ont été les seuls à me rester fidèles… Et Pettigrew, je suppose… Pour toute sa lâcheté, il n'a pas renié la Marque lors de son procès…

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de tout le monde. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le cercle, tandis que Voldemort continuait sa progression, lentement, son regard glissant sur les places vacantes :

– Cinq ont été trop lâches pour revenir… Ils le paieront. Deux ont renié mon nom, et soutenu les affabulations de mes ennemis… Un dernier m'a quitté définitivement… Ils seront tués, bien entendu.

Il s'arrêta devant Barty Croupton, et esquissa un fin sourire :

– Barty Croupton. Tu as été le seul à demeurer loyal. Tu as tué ton père pour moi. Tu m'as retrouvé, et rendu un corps. Tu as puni la trahison de Lucius. Et tu m'as amené Harry Potter… Ton dévouement sera récompensé. Sache que Lord Voldemort n'oublie pas ceux qui l'ont loyalement servi.

– Maître, murmura Barty en s'inclinant.

Voldemort fit volte-face, se tournant vers Lucius toujours étendu sur le sol, et Harry toujours ligoté à la pierre tombale. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais. Elisa retint son souffle, le cœur dans la gorge et les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse lui serrait la poitrine comme un poing d'acier.

– Et Lord Voldemort n'oublie pas non plus ceux qui l'ont offensé, fit-il doucement en levant sa baguette.

Elisa ne savait pas s'il allait jeter un sort à Lucius ou à Harry, elle ne savait pas si ça allait être un Doloris ou un Avada Kedavra, elle ne savait pas si le Félix Felicis faisait toujours effet. Mais elle vit la baguette levée, elle réalisa ce qui risquait de se passer. Elle réalisa que les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps. Elle réalisa que ça serait à _elle_ de sauver Harry : elle, une adolescente terrifiée, qui était sur le point de vomir tellement elle avait peur : elle, qui n'était pas l'héroïne de l'histoire, qui n'était pas une guerrière, qui n'était qu'une imposture et une fouineuse.

Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça toute seule. Alors elle abattit toutes ses murailles d'Occlumancie, tous les murs longuement érigés pour garder à l'écart de sa conscience les instincts et les pensées plantées dans sa tête par Tom Jedusor.

Parce qu'elle était terrifiée, et qu'elle en avait _marre_ d'être terrifiée. Elle voulait sauver Harry, elle voulait gagner, et elle voulait massacrer tous ces sales malades qui avaient _tués Malta_ et qui _torturaient quelqu'un sous les yeux d'Harry_.

D'un coup la terreur fut remplacée par la _rage_ , la volonté de survivre et d'arracher la victoire à son ennemi. Elle oublia ses doutes, sa peur, son manque de confiance en ses capacités, l'absence de renforts. D'un seul coup, avec une clarté presque surnaturelle, elle voyait comment obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : elle voyait la ligne qui va du mobile au moyen, qui va du début à la fin. Tout d'un coup, exactement comme Tom le lui avait dit des années plus tôt, un calme froid et furieux se fit dans son esprit, et elle ne se soucia de rien d'autre que de la perfection, de la simplicité de cette trajectoire directe.

Il lui suffisait d'être impitoyable.

Voldemort commença à abaisser sa baguette, la première syllabe de l'incantation sur les lèvres : et Elisa relâcha tous ses sceaux.

Le monde explosa.

 **oOoOoOo**

Tout l'art de l'embuscade était que, peu importe le soin donné à la préparation, le moment décisif ne durait qu'une poignée de secondes. Ceux qui tendaient une embuscade étaient généralement moins nombreux et moins puissant que leurs ennemis. Le principe même de l'embuscade, c'était qu'on n'avait que quelques instants pour prendre l'avantage, en utilisant uniquement son ingéniosité… et l'effet de surprise.

En l'occurrence, tout se passa en moins d'une seconde.

La combinaison d'une dizaine de sceaux explosifs placés au sol, d'un sceau Flashbang volatile, et de plusieurs sceaux explosifs placés sur le corps des Mangemorts : tout cela provoqua une _gigantesque déflagration_ qui fit trembler la terre. Il y eut un flash aveuglant, les Mangemorts hurlèrent (certains de surprise, presque tous de douleur), quelques-uns furent projetés dans les airs, des mottes de terre volèrent dans tous les sens. Elisa avait un jour vu un reportage sur les bombardements à Londres durant la seconde guerre mondiale, et c'est à cela que cela lui fit penser : la lumière éblouissante, le bruit assourdissant, les gravats et les victimes projetés dans les airs par la violence de l'explosion, la totale dévastation créée le temps d'un battement de cil.

Oui, tout se produisit en une seule seconde. Ensuite, l'issue de la bataille était scellée.

Le flash ne s'était pas encore dissipé qu'Elisa quitta le couvert de la pierre tombale et, contournant le cercle des Mangemorts, se mit à courir vers l'endroit où Harry était ligoté. L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser : c'était grisant, terrifiant, et _c'était elle qui avait fait ça_. Les Mangemorts hurlaient et gémissaient : au milieu de toute la fumée, elle vit que beaucoup d'entre eux gisaient immobiles au sol, et que certains agités de convulsions. Les sceaux Fulgura qu'elle avait posé sur eux les avaient assommés aussi sûrement qu'un coup de taser. Il y en avait qui beuglaient de douleur, tenant un bras ou une jambe ensanglantée ou même carrément déchiquetée. Voldemort était par terre, hurlant comme les autres, son bras et son torse recouverts de sang. Il y avait des trous dans l'herbe là où le sol avait explosé : la fumée et la poussière obscurcissaient l'air. L'endroit avait été ravagé.

Elisa esquissa un sourire sauvage en atteignant Harry. Ils méritaient ça : ils méritaient tous de payer.

Les liens du Survivant étaient tombés : les deux petits sceaux explosifs qu'elle y avait placés avaient sectionné la corde. Le jeune Gryffondor était tombé à genoux, aveuglé lui aussi. Elle posa la main sur son épaule… et recula d'un coup pour éviter un coup de couteau donné à l'aveugle.

– Harry ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. C'est moi, Elisa !

Le Survivant se figea, clignant désespérément des yeux sans rien voir (il était encore aveugle suite au flash), et baissa son couteau. C'était la lame qu'Elisa lui avait offerte à Noël : elle se sentie bizarrement fière qu'il ait pensé à la prendre pour la troisième Tâche, et qu'il s'en soit souvenu même alors que Voldemort paradait devant lui.

– Elisa… ? lâcha-t-il, sous le choc. Mais l'Avada…

La jeune fille ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge en y repensant, et les larmes de rage et de douleur qui lui montaient aux yeux.

– Malta, répondit-elle simplement.

Puis elle attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le poussa en direction du trophée. Certains Mangemorts commençaient à retrouver la vue, et Elisa en vit plusieurs lever la tête en essayant de se repérer. Elle chercha frénétiquement du regard la chevelure platine de Lucius, et finit par la repérer : le père de Drago n'était qu'à deux mètres, se redressant à genoux, les yeux écarquillés. Elisa réalisa avec un choc que ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant à cause de la distance, mais le père de Drago était complètement aveugle.

Une bouffée de haine pure la prise à la gorge. _Ils paieront_ , murmura Tom Jedusor dans sa tête. _Ils paieront tous._

Elle se précipita vers le père de Drago, attrapant l'un de ses bras pour le passer sur ses épaules et le traîner avec elle hors du cercle, s'aidant de la Force pour tenir Lucius debout. Son mouvement attira l'attention de plusieurs Mangemorts, mais ils semblaient tous trop hébétés pour l'attaquer.

Pas le serpent, cela dit.

Naguini avait échappé par miracle aux explosions, et Elisa la vit du coin de l'œil au moment où l'immense reptile se jetait sur elle. Pas le temps d'esquiver, elle était coincée par le poids de Lucius sur son épaule : mais sa main de baguette était libre, et elle balança un _Expulso_ qui frappa le serpent en pleine tête, l'envoyant voler en arrière avec un sifflement de douleur.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Voldemort la vit.

Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent de rage, et son épaule droite fit un drôle de mouvement, comme s'il avait tenté de lever le bras pour pointer sa baguette vers elle : mais _son bras resta par terre_ , sa main inerte, et un spasme de douleur convulsa les traits de son visage. Elisa n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour voir cela avant de reprendre sa course en traînant Lucius avec elle : mais elle sentit la rage pure qui irradiait du mage noir, et l'instant d'après, elle l'entendit se mettre à vociférer :

– ARRÊTEZ LA FILLE ! ARRÊTEZ-LA ! TUEZ-LA !

– Oh ta gueule ! hurla Elisa d'une voix stridente.

Harry s'était arrêté pour l'attendre : alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui crier de continuer à _courir, idiot, ils allaient se faire tuer_ , le Gryffondor lui prit son fardeau, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur :

– Ma baguette ! L'autre a toujours ma… !

Oh, pour l'amour de Morgane… !

– _Accio_ baguette d'Harry ! fit aussitôt Elisa en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

La baguette jaillit du nuage de fumée et de poussière, et Harry la saisit au vol tout en s'éloignant du site ravagé, trébuchant à cause du poids de Lucius écroulé contre lui. Mais il était trop tard. Les Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas inconscients ou gravement blessés commençaient à comprendre ce qui se passait, ou bien ils avaient simplement deviné sa position malgré la poussière et la fumée. Ils commençaient à se relever, à se mobiliser, et ce fut presque immédiatement le chaos.

Le premier à attaquer fut Barty. Il émergea du nuage en hurlant, les yeux fous et exorbités, la moitié du crâne fumante, saignant du nez et des oreilles, recouvert de terre et de sang, baguette brandie. Elisa poussa un hurlement d'effroi et de rage mêlés, et lança un Sortilège Explosif par réflexe.

– Elisa ! cria Harry.

Deux autres Mangemorts s'étaient relevés, moins amochés que les autres. Elisa ne réfléchit même pas, elle balança un _Sectumsempra_ informulé au premier, et dressa un _Protego Maxima_ juste à temps pour dévier le sort pourpre que lui envoyait le second.

– Vas au trophée, je te rattrape ! rugit-elle.

Le sang battait à ses oreilles, et il lui semblait que le monde s'était réduit aux ennemis devant elle. C'était l'ivresse du combat mêlée à la terreur animale : tout semblait se dérouler à toute allure, et dans le même temps ses sens lui semblaient soudain intensifiés. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser, pas le temps de réfléchir, juste d'agir et de réagir, complètement à l'instinct : mais elle était consciente de tout ce qui se passait, de l'odeur acre de la poussière, du bruit mou de Barty qui s'écrasait par terre, du sang sur la robe du Mangemort anonyme qui continuait à attaquer, du corps étendu d'un autre Mangemort sur lequel elle trébucha presque… et du mouvement de Naguini qui se jetait à nouveau sur elle.

Elle lança un Charme du Bouclier, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle avait affronté la murène dans le lac : et la barrière magique stoppa le serpent, dont les mâchoires claquèrent à deux centimètres à peine de son épaule. Mais Naguini était près, trop près, et ses anneaux massifs cherchèrent à s'enrouler autour de la jambe d'Elisa, la faisant trébucher et tomber par terre. Le reptile se dressa à nouveau pour attaquer…

– _Perfugis_ ! feula Elisa.

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce sort. C'était un de ceux du Prince de Sang-Mêlé : un maléfice de magie noire dont elle n'était pas sûre des effets. Mais elle savait au moins qu'il ferait _mal_.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Naguini fut projetée en arrière, se tordant et se convulsant, du sang jaillissant de sa gueule. Elisa se dégagea frénétiquement de son emprise, avec la Force autant qu'avec de grands coups de pieds. Elle retint un cri quand l'un des mouvements incontrôlés du serpent resserra son emprise sur sa cheville, faisant remonter une douleur fulgurante dans toute sa jambe. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour savoir si c'était cassé ou juste tordu : d'un dernier coup de pied, elle se dégagea, puis elle roula sur le ventre, se remit debout, et reprit sa course vers le trophée. Elle faillit tomber à deux reprises, sa cheville blessée se dérobant sous elle.

Elle esquiva un sort, se protégea d'un deuxième avec un Charme du Bouclier, jeta un _Ignirato_ à l'aveugle, se retrouva face à un Mangemorts et utilisa la Force pour le repousser en arrière… Elle plongea derrière une pierre tombale pour éviter un rayon de lumière verte, une autre silhouette apparut à sa droite, elle attrapa l'un de ses couteaux de jet de sa main libre et le lança… La silhouette tomba, mais deux autres apparurent entre les tombes…

– _Flashbang_ ! hurla-t-elle.

L'explosion de lumière lui donna l'occasion de reprendre sa course dératée vers Harry, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres : tous les Mangemorts s'étaient jetés à genoux ou avaient dressé des boucliers, croyant sans doute que le flash allait (comme quelques minutes plus tôt) provoquer électrocutions et explosions. Elisa accéléra. Harry était quasiment au trophée, trébuchant à cause de Lucius qui le ralentissait. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres…

– _Endoloris_ ! cria la voix perçante de Voldemort.

Elisa plongea derrière une pierre tombale par pur instinct. Le sort ricocha sur la pierre. La jeune fille jeta un _Fulgura_ en aveugle, avant de quitter sa cachette d'un bond. Un Mangemort étendu au sol pointa sa baguette vers elle : elle lança un _Expulso_ qui le fit décoller sur trois mètres, et lorsqu'il s'écrasa par terre, il ne se releva pas. Elisa recula en direction du trophée, attrapant un autre couteau de jet de sa main libre, et cherchant frénétiquement l'ennemi des yeux…

Voldemort était debout, baguette pointée vers elle. Sa manche droite flottait dans le vent, vide, et si imbibée de sang que les pans de tissu semblaient collés ensemble. La tâche sombre s'étalait sur tout son torse. Son cou ainsi que son autre main étaient éclaboussés d'écarlate, le sang de sa blessure ayant aspergé jusqu'à son visage. Il tenait sa baguette de sa main gauche, le visage convulsé de fureur et de douleur. Il avait l'air fou de rage, presque dément, comme sorti tout droit des pires cauchemars d'Elisa.

– _Toi_ , feula Voldemort avec tant de haine que c'était presque un rugissement. Comment oses-tu ?! _Qui es-tu ?!_

Et Elisa éclata de rire.

C'était un rire hystérique, incontrôlé et insensé. Elle devait avoir l'air folle, démente, couverte de terre et de poussière, étranglée par des gloussements aigus en face de Voldemort. Elle aurait aimé avoir une réplique coupante à balancer, quelque chose d'épique et de glorieux. Mais tout ce qui emplissait son cerveau était l'euphorie sauvage du combat, la rage, la peur, le désespoir, un tourbillon de folie assourdissant.

 _Ce n'est pas Tom,_ réalisa-t-elle dans un coin distant de son esprit. _Tom n'a rien à voir avec cet homme. Tom est mort depuis longtemps. Cet homme l'a tué._

Et le sentiment de solitude que lui inspira sa pensée lui déchira la poitrine aussi cruellement que la perte de Malta. Son ami avait peut-être été un menteur et un manipulateur, il avait peut-être été une invention, mais elle avait _aimé_ Tom. Pour son intelligence, son talent, pour son soutien inébranlable, pour son sang-froid et son pragmatisme. Et maintenant, face au spectre qu'était devenu Tom Jedusor, face à celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, Elisa réalisait à quel point son ami avait cessé d'exister.

Tout ce qui restait de Tom, à présent, c'était la voix dans sa tête.

Sans bouger, sans cesser de rire, elle lança un _Fumiganto_ informulé. Un écran de fumé, noir et opaque, jaillit de sa baguette et grandit à toute allure, se dressant entre elle et Voldemort. La dernière image qu'Elisa garda du mage noir fut celle de son visage contracté par la rage et la souffrance, sa peau blafarde éclaboussée de sang.

Elle fit demi-tour, et se remit à courir, boitant lourdement à cause de sa cheville.

Harry était juste à côté du trophée : il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour l'attraper. Il avait cependant sans doute deviné qu'Elisa comptait sur une fonction de Portoloin, car il n'avait pas tenté d'attraper l'objet, du moins pas encore. Il avait passé un bras de Lucius au-dessus de ses épaules, et lui tenait l'autre poignet pour qu'ils puissent saisir le trophée en même temps. Elisa l'avait presque rejoint quand un mouvement attira son attention à la périphérie de sa vision.

Barty Croupton avait contourné le combat, et courait vers eux. Il n'avançait pas vite, titubant comme un homme ivre ou gravement blessé. Mais il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, et il arrivait pile dans l'angle mort d'Harry.

– Derrière toi Harry ! hurla-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor se retourna d'un geste fluide, laissant tomber Lucius, baguette brandie :

– _Fulgura_ !

Barty plongea, évitant le sort avec une agilité inattendue pour quelqu'un en aussi mauvais état que lui, puis contra avec un _Stupéfix_ , qu'Harry dévia avec un Charme du Bouclier qui ne tient que par miracle. Un duel féroce s'engagea entre eux, les sorts fusant à toute allure. Elisa finit par arriver devant eux, et attrapa Lucius sans lâcher son couteau, utilisant la Force pour l'aider à passer le bras du père de Drago sur ses épaules. Elle lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Barty était tout près, il commençait à y avoir une forme qui traversait le nuage de fumée qu'elle avait placé comme écran entre eux et les Mangemorts…

Elle serra les dents :

– _Flashbang_ !

Pour la troisième fois, il y eu un gigantesque flash de lumière, aveuglant tout le monde, y compris elle-même. Tenant Lucius d'une main, elle attrapa le poignet d'Harry de l'autre, et les guida tous les deux vers le trophée. Il suffisait qu'ils le touchent… Ils allaient s'en sortir…

Surgissant de nulle part, une lourde masse s'écrasa soudain dans son dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ils basculèrent tous en avant, tombant sur le Portoloin : et celui-ci les aspira dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

 _On est sauvés_ , pensa-t-elle avec un affreux soulagement.

 _Oh, ce n'est qu'un interlude_ , souffla la voix de Tom. _Tu es loin d'être sortie d'affaire. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tu es un vrai rayon d'optimisme, tu le sais ça ?_ songea-t-elle avec exaspération.

Elle redressa ses barrières mentales. Docilement, l'ombre de Tom Jedusor qui habitait dans son esprit retourna dans sa prison. Tout redevint silencieux dans sa tête.

Dans un grand fracas, le Portoloin et ses passagers s'écrasèrent sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première chose qui frappa Elisa fut le bruit.

Dans le cimetière, après l'explosion, il n'y avait eu que des cris de douleur et des gémissements, avec l'occasionnel hurlement d'incantation. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de monde. Cela lui avait semblé être le chaos, mais en rétrospective, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de victimes.

Et puis soudain elle se retrouva à Poudlard, au milieu du stade où plusieurs centaines d'élèves hurlaient, où des Aurors s'agitaient en aboyant des ordres paniqués, et où leur arrivée provoqua une nouvelle vague de cris perçants. C'était assourdissant. Elisa roula sur le côté en étouffant un cri de douleur à cause de sa cheville…

Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Barty Croupton. Il s'était jeté sur eux pour partir avec eux en Portoloin, réalisa-t-elle, il était…

– _Avada_ … ! commença Barty.

Elisa avait toujours son couteau de jet à la main : elle le lui enfonça dans le cou, la lame entrant à droite et ressortant quasiment à gauche.

Ce fut presque automatique. Elle ne réalisa son geste que lorsqu'elle lâcha la garde du couteau et vit Barty porter les mains à son cou, les yeux exorbités, lâchant sa baguette. Elle se sentait curieusement détachée.

Puis un rayon rouge frappa le Mangemort en pleine tête et il s'affaissa. Elisa réalisa soudain qu'une douzaine de personnes les entouraient, parlant fort et avec affolement. Elle se tendit, avant de reconnaître l'uniforme des Aurors. Un homme (et Elisa reconnu Scrimgeour avec un choc) attrapa le Mangemort par le col :

– Oh pour l'amour de… ! Dawlish, Parks, Spinnet, prenez ce gars-là et gardez-le sous un Sortilège de Stase : il faut qu'on le garde en vie pour l'interroger ! Qui a un entraînement de Guérisseur par ici ?

Deux Aurors remettaient Lucius debout. Un autre s'approcha d'Harry et d'Elisa. Puis Dumbledore apparut, écartant sans ménagement les gens sur son chemin : et la Poufsouffle sentit ses épaules se détendre. Le visage du directeur était grave, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de le voir. Dumbledore tomba quasiment à genoux dans sa hâte de s'accroupir devant les deux champions.

– Est-ce que vous allez bien ? fit-il d'un ton urgent. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

Harry et Elisa secouèrent tous les deux la tête, sous le choc. Le jeune Gryffondor fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole :

– Professeur, balbutia Harry. Voldemort… Il est revenu…

– Je sais Harry, fit gravement le directeur. Miss Bishop a réactivé sa broche peu après votre arrivée dans le cimetière, au moment où il émergeait de ce chaudron. Toute l'école a vu ce qui se passait… Et les Aurors appelés à la rescousse, également…

– Vous avez appelé les Aurors ? s'indigna Elisa. Mais pourquoi personne n'est venu ?

Plusieurs sorciers en uniforme se tortillèrent, l'air très mal à l'aise. D'autres la fusillèrent du regard. Scrimgeour lâcha d'un ton mordant :

– Nous n'avons reçu aucune demande de Poudlard. C'est une élève qui a appelé son père à l'aide d'un miroir communiquant, et l'information a ensuite été relayée au sein du Ministère. A notre arrivée, les professeurs essayaient en vain d'évacuer les élèves… Ou se battaient entre eux.

Hein ?

– Le professeur Maugrey s'est laissé emporter par son inquiétude, fit froidement Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue avait tous les droits de se défendre.

Elisa rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard, quand elle pourrait réfléchir correctement. Elle était encore remplie d'adrénaline : ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à toute allure, tout son corps plein d'énergie à en exploser.

– Mais pourquoi personne n'est venu ? insista-t-elle d'une voix perçante. J'ai cru que… J'ai dû faire… Ils étaient tellement _nombreux_ !

Sa voix avait déraillé dans les aigus vers la fin. Dumbledore lui posa la main sur l'épaule d'un geste spontané, déclarant d'un ton urgent :

– J'allais venir moi-même, Miss Bishop. Jamais je n'aurais… J'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour venir vous chercher. Mais le temps que je comprenne où vous vous trouviez, vous étiez déjà en train de prendre la fuite !

– Le temps que vous compreniez ? répéta Harry.

Dumbledore se tendit, puis soupira. Il sembla soudain plein de rage impuissante, plein de frustration dirigée contre lui-même.

– Je n'ai pas reconnu les lieux. Si je l'avais fait, si j'avais eu une meilleure mémoire… Mais je n'ai réalisé de quel cimetière il s'agissait que lorsque le flash a éclairé le nom de Tom Jedusor sur la pierre tombale.

Elisa se sentit soudain affreusement stupide. Combien de temps ça lui aurait pris, de prononcer les mots " _nous sommes à Little Hangleton_ " dans la broche ?

Elle prit finalement le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Plusieurs Aurors et plusieurs enseignants étaient dans les tribunes, qui étaient à moitié vide : ils essayaient d'évacuer les élèves, mais la plupart restaient cramponnés à leurs sièges, groupés ensemble, affolés. Quasiment tout le monde avait les yeux fixés en hauteur, et Elisa réalisa avec un choc que les quatre miroirs géants au-dessus du labyrinthe étaient toujours là. Ils avaient cessé de tourner, et trois d'entre eux étaient éteints : mais le miroir bordé de jaune, _le sien_ , diffusait toujours ce qui se passait dans le cimetière. La broche était tombée de côté, car l'image était bancale : mais on voyait nettement le cimetière obscur, la fumée, les énormes cratères dans le sol, les Mangemorts qui rampaient, qui gémissaient, ou qui se rassemblaient d'un pas vacillant.

– Aurors ! rugit Scrimgeour. Brigades cinq, six, et douze ! Tous hors de Poudlard pour transplaner au lieu de l'affrontement ! Les autres, restez sur place et ramenez l'ordre. Dumbledore, vous connaissez les lieux, vous viendrez avec nous pour guider le transplanage !

Le directeur se redressa, hochant sèchement la tête. Puis il se retourna vers Elisa et Harry, et son visage s'adoucit :

– Je serai bientôt de retour.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif avec Scrimgeour en direction des grilles du parc de Poudlard, avançant à une vitesse remarquable pour un homme aussi âgé. Quasiment tous les Aurors les suivirent, mais une dizaine d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers les gradins pour aider à évacuer les élèves. Deux Aurors commencèrent à faire descendre le miroir qui affichait toujours le cimetière dévasté. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières bien habillés (certains vêtus des robes mauves du Ministères) se dirigèrent vers le château en parlant à toute allure et en agitant les mains, l'air paniqué. Elisa et Harry échangèrent un regard incertain. L'adrénaline commençait à retomber, et ils se sentaient étrangement hébétés, sous le choc.

– Ellie ! Harry !

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour qu'Isabelle Bishop se jette dans leurs bras, le visage strié de larmes, les serrant contre elle à leur briser les côtes. Elle tremblait. Et Elisa réalisa avec un choc que sa mère avait sans doute tout vu, la résurrection, la torture, le combat. Elle resserra son étreinte. Et les larmes se mirent à déborder.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que tout le monde retrouve son calme.

A présent que l'écran géant avait été descendu, les élèves commencèrent à obéir à l'ordre d'évacuer. Les Aurors emmenèrent Barty dans une salle de classe bien gardée pour le soigner. Elisa, Harry et Isabelle (qui refusait de les lâcher d'un pouce) furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Lucius s'y trouvait déjà. Quelqu'un retira doucement le corps de Malta, flasque et sans vie, de la poche de la robe d'Elisa. On leur donna une potion calmante, on vérifia qu'ils allaient bien…

Et finalement, Elisa et Harry eurent le récit de ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où ils avaient été kidnappés.

Lorsque l'écran avait affiché leur enlèvement par Portoloin, puis s'était désactivé, les gens n'avaient pas réagis tout de suite. Tout le monde était surpris. Dumbledore avait ordonné d'évacuer les élèves, ce qui avait déjà posé problème car personne (et surtout pas les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor) ne voulait s'en aller. Les juges avaient ralenti l'affaire : Madame Maxime et Karkaroff car ils s'inquiétaient pour leurs champions, Wakanda parce qu'il y avait violation des règles, et Verpey parce qu'il était tout simplement affolé par cet imprévu. Peu de profs avaient également cherché à activement mener l'évacuation, car Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Maugrey s'étaient mis à discuter avec angoisse, se demandant où les champions avaient été emmenés : puis Chourave et Flitwick, très inquiets pour Elisa, étaient intervenus et le ton avait commencé à monter.

Puis Elisa avait remis en marche sa broche-miroir, et c'était là que c'était vraiment devenu le chaos. Elle avait murmuré au miroir qu'il y avait un rituel de résurrection, et Maugrey avait commencé à accuser Rogue et Karkaroff. L'écran affichait la renaissance de Voldemort, et la panique s'était emparée des élèves. La bousculade avait quasiment viré à l'émeute.

Alicia Spinnet, dont le père était Auror, était l'une des rares élèves à avoir son miroir communiquant sur elle (alors que ces objets étaient interdits hors des salles communes, pour éviter les appels intempestifs). Elle avait gardé la tête sur les épaules et appelé son père, lui montrant l'écran pour faire bonne mesure. Son père n'était qu'un Auror lambda, mais il avait fait irruption chez Scrimgeour avec le miroir brandi : un seul regard aux images, et le Capitaine des Aurors sonnait l'alerte générale.

L'arrivée des Aurors ne s'était pas faite tout de suite, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contacter Dumbledore, et qu'il leur fallait passer par Pré-au-Lard. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Maugrey avait stupéfixié Rogue et Karkaroff, et Dumbledore avait ligoté Maugrey : sur l'écran géant, Voldemort torturait Avery : et dans les tribunes, c'était la panique la plus totale. Scrimgeour avait envoyé des Aurors évacuer les élèves, pour éviter que des gens ne soient piétinés. D'autres fonctionnaires du Ministères, alertés par le bouche-à-oreille (un _ordre d'action de guerre_ donné par _le Capitaine des Aurors_ , ça ne passait pas inaperçu) étaient aussi arrivés… et s'étaient mis à contempler l'écran en restant pétrifiés de trouille comme tous les autres. Leur présence n'avait pas aidé à accélérer les choses, au contraire. Puis Scrimgeour et Dumbledore s'étaient violemment engueulés, frustrés par leur impuissante et leur angoisse… Jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa fasse tout exploser.

Là, un grand silence était tombé, et ils avaient tous attendus avec angoisse que les deux champions s'échappent. Dumbledore avait réalisé où ils se trouvaient, mais Scrimgeour avait refusé d'envoyer ses hommes dans une telle confusion : ils risquaient de toucher Harry ou Elisa, ou pire, d'être frappés par un des sorts de la Poufsouffle. Apparemment le miroir avait montré un grand nombre de Mangemorts mutilés, et ça avait fait forte impression.

Ensuite, le Portoloin les avait ramené, et… le reste, Elisa le savait.

Mrs Pomfresh soigna l'entorse d'Elisa. Deux Aurors emmenèrent Lucius à St Mangouste : Elisa vit Drago Malefoy, très pâle, les guetter à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, puis les suivre et disparaître avec eux. Elisa raconta à voix basse à sa mère l'histoire de l'Avada Kedavra, de la mort de Malta, et sa mésaventure avec la haie qui avait ouvert sa fiole de Félix Felicis. Isabelle devint blanche comme un linge.

– Ellie… Avec cette quantité de potion, et les circonstances qui étaient contre toi… Je ne pense pas que le Félix Felicis ait marché plus de dix minutes. Tu es restée là-bas _bien plus longtemps_ que dix minutes…

Elisa se résolut de ne pas y penser trop fort.

– J'ai complètement oublié ma fiole, grogna Harry avec exaspération en sortant le flacon de son col. J'aurais dû la boire dès qu'on a été transporté dans ce maudit cimetière !

Elisa renifla avec amusement. Elle était épuisée par toutes ses émotions. Il lui semblait que son esprit était à la fois embrumé, et à la fois toujours survolté. Certaines pensées la traversaient comme un éclair, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de réfléchir à la vitesse d'un escargot. Elle avait toujours du mal à encaisser ce qui c'était passé, ce que ça signifiait pour la suite. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, frappée par une idée :

– Eh, Harry, tu veux bien me donner ta fiole ? Je ne vais pas la boire. C'est juste au cas où. Une intuition.

Le Gryffondor la scruta du regard, puis haussa les épaules et lui tendit la fiole. Isabelle plissa les yeux, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle était toujours cramponnée à ses deux enfants, le teint pâle et les traits tirés. Elisa glissa la fiole dans sa poche. Elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait l'occasion de la donner à la personne qu'elle avait en tête.

Puis elle se souvint brusquement de ses amis, à qui elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelle, et se sentit soudain honteuse. Cédric et Trisha devaient se ronger les sangs. Heureusement, Mrs Pomfresh ne lui avait pas confisqué sa baguette…

– _Spero Patronum !_

Son putois argenté apparu dans les airs, et agita ses moustaches d'un air curieux. Sa présence avait un effet étrangement apaisant, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Message à Trisha Buttermere et Cédric Diggory : Harry et moi allons bien. Gardez le calme dans la Maison. Réunion des Poufsouffle demain matin à la première heure : c'est important qu'on parle. Ne répondez pas, Mrs Pomfresh va me scalper si elle réalise que je ne dors pas.

Son furet remua les oreilles, puis disparut en quelques bonds. Isabelle fronça les sourcils :

– Pourquoi une réunion des Poufsouffle ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Comment expliquer à sa mère que même si elle était épuisée, elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec cette histoire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle agissait presque en pilote automatique et que c'était simplement l'étape suivante dans un plan beaucoup plus vaste ? Comment lui dire que si elle ne donnait pas ses ordres, personne d'autre ne dirait aux élèves comment survivre ?

– Parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi, finit-elle par dire. Ils ont besoin que je les rassure, parce que… parce que je m'occupe des plus jeunes, parce qu'ils me font confiance.

 _Parce que je sais ce que je fais. Parce que je suis la seule._

Isabelle hocha la tête, lèvres pincées, mais l'air résignée. Harry fronça les sourcils, et prit lui aussi sa baguette :

– Moi aussi, je devrais rassurer Ron et Hermione… _Spero Patronum !_

Finalement Harry envoya des messages rassurants à Ron, Hermione, mais aussi Tracey, Sue, et Mandy. Elisa se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir oubliés ses amis des autres Maisons, mais au moins le Patronus d'Harry allait rassurer tout le monde.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. L'adrénaline avait quitté Elisa, à présent, et elle sentait l'épuisement la gagner, ses yeux se fermer. Harry, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Isabelle, dormait déjà. Elisa eut l'impression qu'il ne se passait que quelques instants, mais lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'elle jeta un regard à sa montre, elle vit qu'une heure avait passé. Elle avait dû s'assoupir.

Dumbledore entra, le visage grave. Il était accompagné par _Cornélius Fudge_ , qui faisait tourner nerveusement un chapeau melon entre ses mains, ainsi que par une vieille dame à l'air strict (Elisa mit deux secondes à reconnaître Amélia Bones, la tante de la petite Suna, et directrice du Département de la Justice Magique). Ils étaient également suivis par deux Aurors. Isabelle se tendit, et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

– Ah, vous êtes réveillés ! fit le Ministre de la Magie d'un air nerveux. Nous ne vous importunerons pas longtemps, bien sûr… Quelle soirée, quelle soirée… C'est le chaos au Ministère… Une réunion d'urgence est organisée au Magenmagot…

– Cornélius, fit sèchement Amélia Bones. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

Le Ministre sursauta et se redressa :

– Oui, bien sûr. Miss Bishop… Mr Potter… Je tiens à vous féliciter au nom de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne pour votre bravoure héroïque. Un Ordre de Merlin vous sera peut-être décerné, voyez-vous ? Ce serait un grand plaisir…

Dumbledore toussota, l'air un peu agacé, et Fudge se reprit :

– Oui, bien sûr. Hum… Je suis supposé être ici pour vous décerner le prix du Tournoi. La cérémonie a été annulée, mais… Hum. La question, est : lequel d'entre vous est le gagnant ?

Harry et Elisa se regardèrent. La question ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit. En réalité, la Poufsouffle avait quasiment oublié que c'était une compétition, à l'origine.

– Elisa, dit soudain Harry. Le fait que j'ai touché le trophée était un accident : elle allait le prendre en premier. Et… Sans elle, là-bas, j'aurais été tué.

Isabelle prit une brusque inspiration. Fudge se racla la gorge, nerveux, puis il sortit de sa cape un sac rebondi et qui émit le tintement caractéristique de l'or, et le tendit à Elisa. Elle fixa le sac un instant. C'était si surréaliste… Mille Gallions, pour… toutes ces explosions, et ces sorts qui volaient, la peur, les maléfices qu'elle avait lancés…

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas un geste pour prendre le sac, Fudge déposa maladroitement les Gallions sur sa table de chevet. Elisa inspira profondément, rassemblant son courage, puis fixa le ministre dans les yeux :

– Est-ce qu'il y a eu des morts ?

Fudge sursauta, et ce fut Amélia Bones qui prit la parole :

– Non. Les prisonniers sont à St Mangouste pour soigner leurs blessures et, même si certains sont dans un état grave, mais ils survivront.

– Vous les avez tous capturés ? interrogea vivement Harry.

Amélia et Dumbledore s'assombrirent, et Fudge se remit nerveusement à faire tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains. Elisa se crispa. Oh, non. Cela voulait dire…

– Malheureusement non, finit par soupirer Dumbledore. Ils ont quasiment tous transplané à notre arrivée. Seuls ceux qui étaient inconscients ont été capturés.

Elisa déglutit :

– Combien ?

– Six, répondit le directeur. Les autres, ainsi que Voldemort, se sont échappés.

Seulement ?! Ils avaient été entre vingt et trente, et beaucoup avaient été inconscients… Leurs camarades avaient dû les réveiller ou les emmener par le biais du transplanage d'escorte. Oh, par Merlin, c'était injuste ! Seulement six d'entre eux !

– Dumbledore ! s'exclama Amélia. C'est une information que…

– Miss Bishop mérite de savoir, la coupa Dumbledore sans quitter Elisa des yeux. A elle seule, elle a sauvé Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy, prévenu le pays du retour de Voldemort, vaincu plusieurs Mangemorts, et sévèrement paralysé leurs forces dans la guerre à venir.

Elisa avala de travers. Elle avait fait ça. Et il y aurait une guerre, bientôt. Parce que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas pu arrêter Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'arrêter le rituel, et ensuite… Ensuite… Elle n'avait pas pu tuer Voldemort lui-même. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Il aurait été si simple de dessiner le sceau explosif sur son cou pour lui exploser la gorge, au lieu de lui infliger une simple blessure paralysante ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?!

– La bonne nouvelle est que nous savons qui a placé le nom de Mr Potter dans la Coupe, reprit Fudge d'un ton jovial un peu forcé. Barty Croupton est actuellement interrogé au Ministère, sous Véritasérum, et il a tout confessé. C'est Croupton lui-même qui s'introduisait au château, avec la complicité du concierge…

– Apollon était sous Impérium, lâcha Dumbledore d'un ton dur.

– Mais Gamp ne s'est pas approché de la Coupe, s'étonna Harry. J'ai demandé au professeur Maugrey, il l'a vu aller dans le parc…

– Gamp était chargé de faire diversion à chaque fois que Barty entrait au château, soupira Dumbledore qui semblait soudain très vieux. Il semble que tout au long de l'année, une combinaison d'Impérium et de Sortilèges de Confusion l'aient menés à exhiber un comportement erratique dans le but d'attirer l'attention d'Alastor… A chaque fois que le jeune Croupton avait besoin de s'introduire à Poudlard, comme la veille d'Halloween ou hier soir pour ensorceler le trophée, Apollon se chargeait d'attirer Maugrey hors du château. Barty entrait alors avec une clef que lui avait remise Apollon en début d'année.

– Et juste avant le début de la troisième Tâche, Mr Gamp a placé Viktor Krum sous Impérium, enchaîna Amélia Bons d'un air pincé. Il avait pour but de permettre à Harry Potter d'arriver au Tournoi le premier. Lorsqu'il a croisé Miss Delacour dans le labyrinthe, il l'a mise sous Impérium à son tour, et lui a ordonné de détruire la broche de Mr Potter afin que personne n'assiste à l'enlèvement. Il n'avait pas prévu que deux personnes seraient enlevées…

Voilà qui expliquait au moins ce mystère-là. Harry murmura pensivement :

– C'est vrai que Gamp agissait bizarrement… Il rôdait autour de moi quand je m'exerçais. Il vérifiait peut-être que j'étais en mesure d'arriver à la troisième Tâche…

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis Elsa bâilla, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son corps était épuisé, même si son cerveau lui semblait toujours en ébullition… Dumbledore se redressa :

– Il est temps de vous laisser vous reposer. Mrs Bishop, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare un lit afin que vous puissiez rester avec votre fille. Quant à moi, je dois récupérer mes employés au Ministère.

– Bien sûr ! balbutia Fudge en se tournant vers le directeur tandis que leur petit groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je suis sûr que l'arrestation de Mr Rogue n'était qu'une erreur, nous savons tous que Maugrey a tendance à s'emporter…

Les Aurors avaient arrêté Rogue ?! Mais oui, se rappela Elisa : Maugrey l'avait stupéfixié, tout comme Karkaroff. Il avait dû clamer qu'ils étaient complices, et les Aurors les avaient embarqués dans la confusion. Après tout, comme Dumbledore était à Little Hangleton à ce moment-là, et que McGonagall dirigeait l'évacuation, personne ne les avait stoppés… Ce qui signifiait que…

– Une minute ! s'écria-t-elle en descendant de son lit (et en manquant de se casser la figure, car sa cheville était toujours douloureuse). Professeur Dumbledore, un mot, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Intrigué, le directeur s'approcha, laissant derrière lui le ministre, Amélia Bones, et les deux Aurors qui tendaient l'oreille. Elisa s'arrangea pour que le dos du directeur se trouve entre elle et les autres visiteurs, afin qu'ils ne voient pas ce qu'elle faisait. Puis elle se pencha, tira la fiole de Félix Felicis de sa poche, et la glissa dans la main de Dumbledore.

– Cinq heures de chance liquide, murmura-t-elle. Pour le professeur Rogue. Je sais ce que vous allez lui demander, et… il en aura besoin. Tom est de très mauvaise humeur.

Le directeur posa sur elle un regard perçant, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait l'air… impressionné. Il répondit à voix basse :

– Vous êtes extrêmement intelligente, Miss Bishop.

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre. Après lui avoir dit un truc pareil, elle pouvait difficilement prétendre être stupide. Le directeur se redressa, faisant disparaitre la fiole dans sa poche avec toute l'adresse d'un prestidigitateur, puis recula et déclara à voix haute :

– Je transmettrai le message, bien sûr. Le professeur Maugrey sera ravi d'entendre que vous avez suivi ses cours avec tant d'attention.

Puis il repartit avec les autres. La porte se referma derrière eux avec un bruit sourd. Elisa retourna se coucher. Un lit apparut comme par magie pour Isabelle (sans doute grâce aux elfes de maison). Celle-ci s'y assit sans quitter des yeux sa fille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

– Je lui ai donné la fiole, répondit simplement Elisa. Il s'apprête à faire quelque chose de très dangereux. Et non, je ne peux pas en parler. Ce n'est pas mon secret.

Harry plissa le front, contrarié, mais la fatigue l'emporta très vite. Il se recoucha sur son lit, et ferma les yeux. Elisa fit de même. Durant de longues minutes, le silence régna. La respiration d'Harry devint profonde et régulière. La Poufsouffle était sur le point de s'assoupir elle aussi quand la voix de sa mère lui parvint, très basse :

– On pourrait quitter le pays. Ou bien mettre le Cottage sous Fidelitas, et disparaître.

Elisa rouvrit les yeux sans rien dire. Isabelle inspira, puis poursuivit d'une voix tremblante :

– Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu comptes faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as déjà pris ta décision il y a longtemps. Je le sais. C'est ce que les étoiles essayaient de me dire. Tu es préparée. Tu es impliquée, et tu ne feras pas demi-tour. Tu as déjà choisi.

Elisa hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Elle entendit sa mère prendre une inspiration hachée, mais elle ne se retourna pas : elle avait peur de la voir pleurer.

Elle avait peur que sa mère lui dise qu'elle était égoïste de vouloir se battre, qu'elle était égoïste de s'être lancée dans cette guerre (car Elisa s'était lancée dans la guerre, à présent : elle le savait, elle n'en était même pas choquée, elle réalisait simplement qu'à présent elle était impliquée, et cela lui paraissait quasiment naturel). Elle avait peur que sa mère lui dise qu'elle ne pourrait pas la soutenir, que c'était trop dur. Elle avait peur que sa mère lui dise qu'elle était trop jeune. Elle avait peur que sa mère lui dise que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle avait peur de regarder en arrière, et de réaliser que tout ça était une énorme erreur.

Isabelle s'assit au bord du lit de sa fille, et lui prit la main. Elle la serra, fort. Elisa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, inexplicablement.

– Je suis avec toi, murmura Isabelle. Jusqu'au bout, je suis avec toi.

Elisa referma les yeux, et resserra sa prise sur la main de sa mère. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, un nœud d'angoisse se desserra un petit peu.

Quoi qu'il se passe ensuite… Elle n'aurait pas à l'affronter seule.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la fin...

Bref ! Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est l'épilogue ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser pour que j'y réponde dans le Bonus Spécial !

Et... A la semaine prochaine !


	16. L'alliance rebelle

Me revoilà !

Avec une semaine de retard, oui, désolée, mais ma Bêta numéro 1 est partie à l'étranger (sans ordi ) et ma Bêta numéro 2 avait beaucoup de boulot (raison pour laquelle elle m'a aussi donné sa démission) x) En plus j'étais absorbée par mon stage, parce que 40h par semaines quand on est habitué à un rythme pépère d'étudiant, ça fait une surprise.

Et puis soudain tous les gens avec qui je bosse sont des adultes. Je me sens comme un chaton nerveux. Ou plutôt une petite loutre nerveuse. D'une minute à l'autre il y a une brigade des forces spéciales qui va surgir du faux plafond en hurlant "TOI LA ! OUI TOI ! ON SAIT QUE TU FAIS SEMBLANT DE GÉRER GRAVE, MAIS EN FAIT C'EST DU PIPEAU, T'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DE CE QUE TU FAIS ET TON MONOLOGUE INTÉRIEUR EST JUSTE UN GRAND HURLEMENT ! TU ES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION POUR LE CRIME DE TOTALEMENT IMPROVISER CE QUE TU FAIS !"

Bref.

Comme vous le voyez, je suis clairement pas assez mature pour être une adulte x)

Mais bon. Je me débrouille. Et puis, si je veux décrocher un job dans cet office notarial, j'ai intérêt à impressionner les gens à mort donc... Yeah, j'improvise. Il le faut, quoi ! xD

.

ANYWAY. Pour ceux que ça intéresse (et les autres), je suis actuellement lancé dans un " **projet Elitha** ", qui est l'écriture d'une fic sur la réincarnation d'Elisa dans un autre univers ("Elitha" est un mix des noms de ses premières incarnations). J'avais déjà commencé ça avec l'univers de Star Wars, mais maintenant je me lance dans l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist, mon manga préféré. Ca avance bien et je m'amuse beaucoup, j'ai déjà plus de 100 pages !

Also, ça m'a replongé dans les fanfics FMA. Si vous en connaissez de bonnes, surtout centrées sur Roy Mustang... D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais, je vous recommande " **The Colours of the World** ", une fic où Mustang fait un pacte avec Dieu : éliminer un certain Tom Jedusor en échange du retour de sa vision. Il se retrouve plongé dans l'univers d'HP, et... Bref, cette fic est très très bien écrite, avec une intrigue sérieuse, une excellente caractérisation de TOUS les personnages (Roy, Sirius, Severus..., qui sont selon moi les trois plus dur à écrire correctement sans frôler le bashing), et some EPIC ALCHEMIC SHOWDOWN.

Voilà voilà...

.

Bon, revenons à l'univers d'Harry Potter (ou plutôt d'Elisabeth Bishop).

Et, comme d'habitude... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Yep, bonjour le traumatisme des élèves. Mais le canon a beaucoup dérivé, et dans une bonne direction puisque, comme tu le dis, le monde sorcier va être bien mieux préparé ! Bref, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, j'avoue xD Mais sinon, non, Drago ne va pas se rapprocher d'Elisa. Il a des sentiments trop confus vis à vis de son père, il l'aime mais il le déteste, bref, ce n'est pas encore très clair pour lui... Et ce n'est pas à Elisa (une quasi-étrangère) qu'il va s'ouvrir !

Thanks **EveApplefield** ! Elisa voit effectivement ça comme un échec, car son plan (stopper la résurection de Voldy) a foiré. Mais par rapport au canon, elle a quand même eu une grande réussite. Elle a littéralement supprimé le déni du Ministère, qui est toute la trame du tome 5 de la saga xD Bref, le tome 5 d'EB va être trèèèès différent...

Merci **IceQueen38** ! Oui, Elisa n'est pas toute seule dans ce qui l'attend. Elle a sa famille, mais aussi ses amis. Contrairement à Harry qui est quelqu'un de très solitaire, Elisa tend à prendre sur elle mais elle sait aussi déléguer. Et... Elle va en avoir besoin x)

Salut **Jane96999** ! Ah, il fallait bien que je retombe sur mes pattes après avoir fini le chapitre précédent comme ça x) Bref, contente que ma divergence au canon te plaise ! Ca promet un tome 5 trèèèès différent de la saga de JKR...

Yup **Lamésisi** , j'aurais pu couper le chapitre juste quand ils reviennent à Poudlard, mais... C'était trop court. Donc la fin est effectivement moins dans l'action xDMais je suis quand même très fière de ma scène du cimetière, ah ah !

Ta reviews m'a pliée **Lumerotte** ! Et le comble c'est qu'Elisa ne va même pas se souvenir que ses premiers mots à Voldy ont été "Mais ta gueule". L'adrénaline, ça brouille les souvenirs xD Dommage, car c'était une sacrée réplique ! Bon, pas très classe, mais tellement appropriée... x) Bref ! 10/10 ? Oh, je suis flattée x) J'espère pouvoir réécrir un truc aussi épique un jour !

Bravo **SangAvis** pour avoir deviné ce qui se passait avec Gamp ! J'avais semé des indices mais personne n'avait réussi à tout additionner. Bien joué ! Et contente que ça te plaise x) La suite est là !

Nope **Redheadead** , Avery c'est le mec qui s'est jeté à genoux devant Voldy et à qui il a lancé un Doloris. Donc oui, c'est bien lui qu'il torturait quand Elisa posait ses pièges. Il a torturé Lucius AVANT. Ce n'ets pas une erreur =) Sinon, bien vu : il y a moins de Mangemorts qui reviennent que dans le canon, et c'est en grande partie à cause de l'article qui a révélé la parenté de Voldemort. Et oui, les Sceaux sont bien utiles, merci Naruto pour son inspiration xDDD Je rêvais d'utiliser ça dans un contexte de bataille depuis des lustres !

Hello **Aomine** ! Bonne idée pour les runes-poisons, je vais creuser la question. Peut-être dans le tome 5... Enfin, on verras. Elisa va être très occupée xD Sinon ! Ah ah, oui, désolée pour Malta, mais... C'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Et honnêtement, un coup de bol inespéré. Sans son serpent, Elisa aurait connu une fin radicale, à la Cédric...

Yo **Le Cerf-Pentard** ! En effet, après le tome 4, on va beaucoup s'éloigner du canon. Le Ministère ne peut pas se cacher dans le déni, à présent. On va donc avoir une guerre très différente. Pour ce qui est d'Elisa... J'ai encore de l'espoir de lui faire traverser la guerre sans tuer. Mais il y a peu de chance que ça arrive. Elle a déjà les "bons réflexes", comme tu l'as vu avec le moment où elle plante sa lame dans le cou de Barty. Elle ne réfléchis pas, juste, PAF, d'un coup. Si les Aurors n'étaient pas intervenus, il serai mort. Et Elisa a fait ça presque instinctivement...

Merci **Aqualyne** ! Ce chapitre était très attendu, et je suis ravi qu'il plaise autant ! C'est le clou du spectacle, après tout, le plot-twist qui va déterminer l'avenir du monde magique !

Salut **Jed** ! Ah ah, ce chapitre est vraiment la culmination de la saga, donc je suis ravie que ça t'ai autant plu ! J'aime écrire de l'action, j'avoue. Et pas de souci, la saga d'EB sera écrite en totalité... un jour ou l'autre ! J'ai d'autres fanfics qui me prennent du temps, aussi x)

Ce cri du coeur **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Oui, Malta est morte. Sorry x) Mais... Elisa est vivante donc ça valait le coup x) Sinon, pour la récompense : elle va la garder pour elle. Elle a des projets qui vont demander beaucoup d'argent, alors que la boutique de farce et attrapes de Fred et George... Ca peut attendre qu'ils soient diplômés xD

Merci **Murna** ! Oui, c'était triomphal comme chapitre : pas vraiment une victoire totale, mais... un combat tellement épique ! Et tout le monde est sauvé ! Bref, je suis très fière du résultat, et en lisant ta review j'ai eu envie de faire une petite danse de la joie. Merci encore !

Yep **Meli49** , tout le monde a vu Elisa envoyer chier Voldy. Ca va mettre l'ambiance xD Quoique, la fin du combat n'était pas dans l'angle du miroir donc les gens à Poudlard n'ont pas tout vu, mais ils ont vu l'essentiel xD Et oui, Elisa va être une grosse cible l'année prochaine, aussi grosse que Dudu ou Hrary. Ca promets !

Hello **SamLiz** ! Ah ah, sorry, ce chapitre était riche en émotions... Mais eh, il n'était pas si mal, au final. Et pour Malta, bah, c'était nécessaire xD Je le regrette un peu, mais ça en valait la peine, pour sauver Elisa ! Bref, j'espère que tu t'en est remise x)

Yo **Charlieflex** ! Ca faisait un bail dis donc xD Pour ce qui est de Harry et Ginny : bah je ne sais pas s'ils finiront ensemble, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Ils sont tous els deux très différents de leurs versions "canon", mais peut-être qu'ils développeront une certaine affinité ? A voir ! Sinon, pour Elisa... Une Cédric version fille ?! Tu l'idéalise un peu xDDD Elisa est une Serpentard, envers et contre tout. Elle mens aux gens, elle les manipule. Elle veut les protéger, elle se sent mal quand elle inflige de la souffrance à autrui (volontairement ou par accident), mais ça ne change rien au fait que ses méthodes ne sont pas toujours bonnes. A vrai dire, le personnage à qui on peut comparer Elisa le plus facilement, c'est Dumbledore. BREF ! Pour ce qui est de Drago... MWAHAHAH. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu mais l'idée de l'amitié Drago-Tonks est géniale et je suis ravie que ça plaise autant xD

Merci **Xiu** ! Ce chapitre ets le dernier avant l'épilogue, donc... Voilà, on arrive à la fin x) En tous les cas je suis contente que ça te plaise, tant l'action que le développement des personnages ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur d'écrire certains personnages comme Dumbledore, Sirius, Lucius, Drago, Ginny. Urgh. Trop d'efforts... x)

Salut **Marie la Petite** ! Ah bah si tu est restée scotchée jusqu'au bout, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot d'auteure alors x) Merci ! C'ets le chap' le plus riche en action de la saga pour l'instant, ah ah x)

Hello **Maman Bouba** ! Ce chapire a du succès, je suis aux anges =D Et oui, on va sacrément s'éloigner du canon puisque le Ministère ne va pas nier le retour de Voldy, le monde magique va être mieux préparé... Et évidemment, Elisa va entrer dans la bataille. Elle n'a pas le choix : elle doit protéger Harry ! ET puis, comme tu l'as dit : elle est une cible de Voldy désormais. Elle lui a araché le bras, il est rancunier xD

Ta soeur avait vu juste **Manifestement-Malefoy,** c'était bien Malta qui a pris l'Avada à la place d'Elisa ! Pour ce qui est de Lucius et Narcissa, ne te fais pas trop d'espoir... Lucius est une cible, un danger, et Narcissa n'a aucune intention de s'exposer à un tel risque. Et puis, elle est implacable. Le fait que Lucius soit salement amoché ne va pas faire naître la pitié en elle, elle lui en veut trop... Bref, l'avenir de Lucius s'annonce assez pourri. Pour ce qui est d'Elisa ! Yep, Voldy va chopper le premier Mangemort qui passe par le devant de sa chemise et lui hurler "MAIS D'OU ELLE SORT CELLE-LA ?!" parce que ça y est, il a un nouvel Ennemi (avec une Majuscule) et il est outré de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. Bref, oui, il va tout apprendre sur elle. Sa famille va être en danger, ses amis aussi... Pas Tourmaline, puisque personne (mis à part Dudu) ne sait qu'Elisa en est fondatrice. Mais quand même, beaucoup de gens seront en péril. D'ailleurs Elisa va s'occuper de gérer ça dans ce chapitre =)

J'adore ces jurons **Lune Pourpre** xDDD "Par Loki et le créateur du Nutella" xDDD Ca t'embête si je les reprends un jour dans une autre fic ? Bref ! Pour ce qui est de Malta... Bah oui, j'avais prévu de la tuer presque dès le début. Son apparition dans la fic tait assez spontanée, mais dès le début du tome 2 j'avais déjà décidée de la sacrifier dans le tome 4 x)

Oui **Letilableue** , il y a bien une saison 5 dans les cartons ! x) Le tome 5 est en cours d'écriture. Il y a aussi deux bonus (un sur Voldemort, et un sur Remus Lupin) que je compte poster après le tome 4. Bref, ce n'est pas complètement fini x)

Yo **BlancheEner** ! Aaaah, Dudu. Tu trouve qu'il est bien écrit ?! Oh, c'est génial ça, parce que Dudu est l'un des persos les plus complexes à écrire =D Mais oui, il a ses moments de doute, de faiblesse, d'angoisse : il est humain, et son attitude après la 3ème Tâche reflète cela. Bref ! Yep, Elisa va avoir un max de succès. Et cela ne tient pas tant au fait qu'elle ait plein d'amis dans diverses Maisons, qu'au fait qu'elle ait humilié Voldemort en live devant toute l'école. Après ça, c'est beaucoup plus dur de se dire "il faut soutenir Voldy parce que sa victoire est inévitable" : et donc les Serpentard (et les autres Puristes, ne faisons pas d'amalgames) vont déserter en masse. Voilà voilà. Et pour ce qui est d'Isabelle... Ouiiii, elle ets géniale, j'adorerai l'avoir comme mère =) Bon, je suis très contente de ma maman réelle, hein, mais Isabelle soutient sa fille inconditionnellement, et ça... C'est rare. BREF. Sinon, il y a MOINS de Mangemorts dans le cimetière que dans le canon (davantage se sont fait la malle), pas l'inverse x) C'est un détail mais tu as du t'embrouiller x)

J'avoue **RemohXI** , je me suis éclatée. Surtout avec les explosions. J'imaginais la scène depuis des lustres dans mon cerveau, et la mettre en mots c'était libérateur ! Et j'ai coupé le bras de Voldemort, holy shit, j'en reviens toujours pas. C'était tellement classe ! Mwahahah. Oui, je savoure. BREF ! Et pour Lucius... Bah, il était un peu le "sacrifice nécessaire" de l'histoire, et Elisa se sent très coupable de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Cela dit, ça reste un connard, donc n'ai pas trop pitié de lui x)

Merci **Aeson1234** ! J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés, du coup =) Et oui, ce chapitre était explosif, c'ets le cas de le dire ! Et Elisa s'est avancée au grand jour dans la bataille, elle a pris position. Plus question de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, d'essayer de réconcilier les gens, de se prétendre objective. Là, elle a choisi un camp, et c'est la guerre. Elle va donc devenir une cible... Et elle en a bien conscience. Ca va être mortel, mwahahahaha !

Hello **DonnySean** ! Ta review m'a fait super-plaisir, tu n'imagine même pas =) Merci mille fois ! Polydipsie est la fic dont je suis la plus fière. Elle est complètement différente de mon style habituel, mais j'y ai mis toutes mes tripes, et je suis toujours aux anges quand quelqu'un me dit que c'est sa fic préférée ! Et puis, la saga EB, c'est... Bah, j'en suis aussi très fière xD Surtout de ce chapitre, qui était quand même la culmination de la quête d'Elisa. En l'écrivant, j'étais scotchée à mon ordi, et je suis ravie que l'effet soit pareil pour les lecteurs, ah ah xD Bref, merci encore, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Yo **Pendore59** ! Malheureusement non, les jumeaux Weasley ne vont pas recevoir les gains du Tournoi. Déjà, ce n'est pas le "prix qui va avec la mort de Cédric", comme dans le canon, donc le vainqueur ne va pas vouloir s'en séparer de la même façon. Et puis... C'est Elisa qui a gagné. Et contrairement à Harry, elle n'ets pas riche. Elle a également des plans. Donc ouais, elle va garder le pognon x) Mais tu verras dans le tome 5, elle a prévu une façon de financer quand même les jumeaux Weasley !

Tout à fait **Rose-Eliade** , le tome 5 de JKR (avec le déni du Ministère, Ombrage, etc.) est foutu x) C'est une énooorme divergence du canon. Bref, le tome 5 de la saga EB va être différent, et plus ressembler au tome 6 de JKR, avec une guerre ouverte avec Voldemort...

C'est prévu **Streema** , dans l'épilogue (ou de chapitre-là, je sais plus) Harry va vider son sac x) Il en a bien besoin ! Il a cru qu'Elisa était morte, tout de même. Bon, sur le coup, il n'a pas eu le temps de pleurer ou même d'encaisser (puisqu'il s'est immédiatement retrouvé embarqué dans le rituel de résurrection) mais quand même... C'est un choc et c'est légitime qu'il en parle pour aller de l'avant. Bref ! Sinon, ouais, Ombrage n'apparaitra sans doute pas. Dommage ! xDDD

Coucou **Chiyukisa** ! Mwahahaha, j'aime surprendre les lecteurs x) Personne ne s'attendait à ça je pense ! Quoique, plusieurs personnes avaient deviné que Malta prendrait le sort, donc bon, ce n'était pas totalement une surprise...

AH AH AH, **DreamerInTheSky** , ouais, c'est pas le moment de chanter Kumbaya xDDDDDD Mais eh, ce sont des gamins terrifiés, les transformer en armée ne va pas être facile. Surtout qu'Elisa n'a pas vraiment de légitimité/pouvoir sur eux. Elle est une inventrice et occasionnellement une grande gueule, mais voilà, pas plus. BREF ! Ouais, ça va commencer à swinguer xD Mais Elisa n'est pas une Gryffondor, malgré tout. Donc sa réaction au retour de Voldy ne va pas être de créer l'Ordre du Phénix V2. Elle va plutôt créer le Réseau Canada... x)

Hello **AnjoBaanWeiss** ! Oh mon dieu cette review enthousiasmée, je souriait comme une idiote en te lisant. Mon chapitre est une bombe atomique, MWAHAHAHAH ! Et quand elle crie "oh ta gueule" à Voldy, j'avoue, je me suis éclatée xD Et le coup de couteau ! J'en suis particulièrement fière x) Bref, comme tu l'as dit, Elisa s sent bête de ne pas voir dit "on est à Little Hangleton" mais d'un autre côté, justifier ce savoir aurait été dur. Quoique, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle a vu le nom de Jedusor sur une pierre tombale (et, depuis son étude du journal, elle sait de quelle ville sont originaire les Jedusor). Bref. Voilà, c'était une erreur de sa part x) Pour ce qui est de tes questions, j'y répondrait dans le Bonus =) Et pour Lucius... Yep, bien vu ! Elisa a sauvé Lucius et il a donc une Dette du Sorcier envers elle. Cependant, Elisa ne l'a pas encore remaqué ! Bah oui, elle est plutôt préoccupée avec d'autres choses en ce moment x) Ca fait deux Malefoy qui ont une Dette envers elle : Drago, et Lucius. AH AH, cette famille commence doucement à être dans la mouise. Elisa pourrait en faire ses vassaux xD Sinon, pour la "réunion de guerre" ! Tu oublie qu'Elisa n'est pas une Gryffondor. Sa priorité ça ne va pas être d'envoyer les enfants au combat mais de les y soustraire...

Merci **AGirlHasNoName** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu =) Pour la situation des Malefoy, euuuuh, ça ne va pas s'arranger. Lucius est devenu une cible, Narcissa le déteste toujours, et Drago ne va pas enterrer la hache de guerre tout de suite. Bref, attends-toi au pire avec eux !

Hello l' **Etoile Polaire** ! Merci de ta très longue review, qui est effectivement assez pertinente sur Lucius et Sirius (et le fait qu'Elisa utilise deux poids, deux mesures). Effectivement, elle veut que Lucius paie, à la fin du tome 2, et elle s'en fiche que ça retombe sur ses proches. Mais... Premièrement, elle compte sur Narcissa et Dumbledore pour protéger Drago (durant ses vacances, puis à Poudlard), donc elle pense qu'il ne subira pas de retombées. Et puis, ce n'est pas elle qui fait divorcer les Malefoy. Ce n'est pas non plus elle qui mets Lucius au ban de la société. Elle a donné l'idée, mais c'est Narcissa qui s'est vengé sur Lucius de cette façon, et qui l'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Oh, Elisa n'a (ou plutôt n'avait) aucun remords quand à la part qu'elle a joué là-dedans : mais voilà, lui mettre sur le dos l'état de Lucius après un an aux mains de Voldy, c'est peut-être un peu pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Elisa se sent coupable, parce qu'elle est encore naïve et idéaliste et ne pensait pas qu'il souffrirait autant : mais elle n'est pas la responsable. Quant à ce que Drago a subi dans le tome 3... Hum, c'est quand même majoritairement la faute de Tom Jedusor s'il a été possédé et traumatisé, donc là, Elisa est (pour une fois) innocente. Cependant, yep, la culpabilité d'Elisa et la façon dont elle a instrumentalisé Lucius va être exploré dans le tome 5 =) Pour ce qui est de Sirius, à présent ! Yep, Elisa ne l'aime pas. Elle ne peut pas le blairer, en fait. Elle n'a aucun remords à déterrer des histoires horribles sur lui et à salir sa réputation : tout ce qu'elle regrette, c'est que ça fasse de la peine à Harry. Mais elle ne pense pas "oh, il faut paser outre le fait qu'il soit un connard pour qu'Harry ait des gens qui l'aime". Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle veut rabibocher Harry et son parrain ! Elle pense "Harry a eu une vie complètement pourrie, et je lui ai arraché un des rares trucs qui le rend heureux dans le canon, alors je dois réparer ça". Ce n'est pas une décision altruiste. C'est une motivation égoïste, motivée par sa culpabilité. Elisa, même si elle se soucie beaucoup des autres (de ce qu'ils pensent, de ce qui va les rendre heureux...) est souvent motivée par la façon dont elle va se sentir, elle, en accomplissant telle ou telle chose. Sera-t-elle fière ? Aura-t-elle honte ? Etc. C'est ce qu'elle a fait pour Lucius : se venger de lui la faisiat se sentir puissante, vindicative, juste, triomphante. Et c'est ce qu'elle a aussi fait pour Sirius : tenter de le réconcilier avec Harry la faisait se sentir un peu moins honteuse, un peu moins stupide. Voilà voilà. BREF ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Drago : je ne pense pas que sa priorité va être de blâmer ELisa (même si, fuck yes, il va lui en vouloir quand même) mais plutôt de blâmer Voldemort... et sa mère, qui est une plus grande partie de sa vie et qui est beaucoup plus expressive dans son dédain de la vie de Lucius. Pour ce qui est du commerce avec les élèves étrangers : ah ah, j'y ai pensé, mais... Elis an'avait tout simplement pas le temps de faire du marketing ! D'autant plus que maintenant que la boutique B&B est en fonctionnement, c'est plutôt le job de Gwendolyn x) Donc non, les étudiants étrangers n'ont pas été attirés dans ses filets xD Mais ils ont vu, fréquemment, les miroirs des élèves : et qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'ils ne les ont pas interrogé là-dessus, et fait quelques achats à B&B en passant ?

Salut **Simpson31** ! Contente que tu approuve ! C'est l'un des meilleurs chapitres d la saga, j'avais déjà dans l'idée de l'écrire à partir du tome 1, ah ah xD Bref, yep, à partir de maintenant l'intrigue va s'éloigner du canon, et donc je vais avoir beaucoup plus de liberté, mwahahaha. Je m'en frotte les mains d'avance !

Merci **Proserpine Hell** ! En effet, sans le Félix Félicis, il est probable que Rogue ait été tué à son retour auprès de Voldy. Car Voldy est BEAUCOUP plus contrarié que dans le canon x) Bref ! Sinon, je suis ravie que les persos te plaisent... Surtout Matt, qui s'est incrusté dans mon histoire et que j'adore. Bref, j'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite !

Salut **Ptit Bouchon** ! Et merci beaucoup pour cette review très sympa =) Je compte finir toute la saga EB (cinq tomes) donc tu auras encore beaucoup de lecture ! Et si tu t'ennuie quand même, je te recommande ma fic Polydipsie, j'en suis très fière =)

.

Bon sang le succès que ce chapitre a eu, mwahahaha, je suis fière.

C'est un peu la culmination des aventures d'Elisa. Non, elle n'a pas fait dérailler le canon comme elle voulait (en empêchant le retour de Voldy) mais elle l'a quand même largement influencé, et cela va changer le cours du Destin !

Bref.

Allez, ça faisait longtemps. Avant d'en finir avec ce tome, je vous proposa la fiche d'un perso que j'aurais du vous présneter il y a un bail. La dernière fondatrice de Tourmaline... J'ai nommé **Myriam Collins** !

Myriam Angela Collins n'est pas le nom qu'on lui a donné à la naissance. Née **Moira Selwyn** , issue d'une branche mineure et assez modérée de cette lignée extrêmement Puriste, elle a rejeté ce nom après que ses parents l'aient abandonné. Myriam n'a une vague ressemblance avec les Selwyn : elle a hérité de la peau hâlée de sa mère biologique, elle lisse ses cheveux bruns pour les empêcher de boucler, et elle porte de grandes lunettes rondes qui accentuent la finesse de son visage. Perpétuellement habillée de gros pulls de laines, Myriam ne ressemble en rien à une enfant de Sang-Purs.

Son père biologique se nomme **Maxime Selwyn**. Issue d'une des branches mineures de la famille, il est riche et oisif. Il a épousé sa femme, **Flavia Rosario** (une sorcière d'origine espagnole), par amour. Cependant, après deux fausses-couches et une fille Cracmol, leur couple s'est fracturé. Ils ont divorcé quand leur fille avait huit ans. Maxime a carrément fait ses valises et a abandonné le domicile, laissant sa fille aux bons soins de sa mère exaspérée. Heureusement, peu de temps après, Flavia a mis la main sur les descendants d'un des lointains cousins Cracmols des Selwyn, et leur a donné la fillette. Elle n'était que trop contente de se laver les mains de l'affaire, se souciant peu de ce que feraient les Moldus de la petite Cracmol.

Les deux vrais parents de Myriam sont donc deux Moldus, **Sean et Leslie Collins**. Sean travaille dans la construction (il est ingénieur), et Leslie est architecte. C'est elle qui descend des Selwyn, même si la relation est si lointaine qu'elle n'en avait aucune connaissance. Elle et son mari se sont étonnamment bien adaptés au fait de découvrir que la magie existait, qu'ils avaient une famille sorcière, que celle-ci étaient constitués d'enflures, et qu'une fillette horrifiée venait de leur être mise dans les bras. Ils ont adoptés la petite fille, l'ont aimé, protégée, éduquée. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, jamais Myriam n'a perdu sa rancœur contre ses parents biologique.

Myriam ne hait pas sa famille biologique, ou du moins elle nie les haïr. Mais elle ne veut **rien à faire avec eux**. Après avoir été abandonnée par les Selwyn, elle a supplié sa nouvelle famille de lui donner un autre nom, à nom à elle, un nom qui ne lui ait pas été donné en souvenir de puissants ancêtres sorciers, un nom qu'elle puisse entendre sans immédiatement se souvenir du regard méprisant de sa mère.

Une grande partie de sa personnalité a été forgée par son **abandon** , et son rejet de sa famille biologique. Elle a un s **ens de la justice** particulièrement féroce, considère que la déloyauté est un défaut fatal, est très **rancunière** , et rejette viscéralement tout ce qui touche aux Sang-Purs. Il lui a fallut beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir adresser la parole à un sorcier sans le toiser avec suspicions. La trahison de ses parents l'a rendue méfiante, voire même paranoïaque.

Myriam ne s'attache pas facilement aux gens. Oh, elle se montre **sociable** , elle rit, elle sourit, elle fait de l'humour, elle échange des banalités, elle plaisante. Mais elle ne donne jamais d'infos personnelles sur elle. Elle ne parle pas de ses passions. Lorsque la conversation dérive sur ses origines, elle utilise l'histoire de son abandon comme une arme pour tenir les gens à distance. Elle a apprit très jeune que laisser quelqu'un vous connaître c'était lui laisser la possibilité de vous faire du mal. Même si, avec ses parents adoptifs, elle a eu une enfance paisible et heureuse…. Elle n'a jamais perdu sa **prudence**. Comme si, au fond d'elle, elle s'attendait toujours à ce que les gens la trahissent à la première occasion.

Pourtant, ironiquement, sa méfiance vis-à-vis d'autrui ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil. Myriam est volontiers bavarde, désinvolte, et blagueuse. Elle a beaucoup d'humour, et c'est quelqu'un de sociable qui n'a guère de mal à entamer une conversation et se faire des amis. Si les gens devaient la décrire en un mot, ils la diraient qu'elle est joyeuse, ou encore qu'elle est **passionnée**. Ils ne voient pas la dureté qui se cache sous son caractère enjoué. Qui pourrait penser qu'elle est autre chose qu'une jeune femme enthousiasme, pleine d'optimisme pour l'avenir, de grands rêves, et d'idées romantiques ?

Car en effet, même si Myriam est loin d'être quelqu'un de très optimisme quant à la nature humaine, elle a quand même un regard étonnamment positif sur l'avenir en général. Elle a des rêves de fortune, d'aventures, de romances. Elle croit que le monde peut devenir meilleur, si on lui donne un coup de pouce. Elle croit que les gens peuvent changer, et méritent une seconde chance. Et ce n'est pas juste des idées en l'air. Myriam pense que si on se retrousse les manches, tout est possible : et elle est la première à se mettre au travail. Elle est quelqu'un qui a soif de justice, et qui est prête à aller la chercher. Elle s'enflamme face à la cruauté désinvolte des sorciers, elle manifeste contre la guerre avec d'autres étudiants moldus, elle fait du bénévolat dans des refuges, elle intervient quand elle voit quelqu'un se faire insulter dans la rue… Et, lorsqu'un projet d'école pour Cracmols est parvenu à ses oreilles, ça l'a immédiatement intéressé.

Myriam sort avec **Lester Hopkrik** depuis l'âge de 17 ans. Ils se sont rencontrés à 14 ans, durant l'été, par l'intermédiaire de **Madeline Hopkrik** , qui cherchait à rencontrer autant de Cracmol que possible : et malgré un début rocailleux à cause de la méfiance de Myriam, ils sont devenus amis. Ce n'est que plus tard que leur relation est devenue romantique. Myriam a de nombreux amis moldus, qu'elle a rencontrés au collège, au lycée, et à la fac. Ses amis sorciers se comptent, quant à eux, sur les doigts d'une main : il y a **Neal** et **Gwendolyn Bowman** , ainsi qu' **Elisabeth Bishop**. Ils sont tous les amis de Lester plutôt que les siens...

.

J'ai honte, j'aurais du faire cette fiche bien plus tôt, mais j'avais oublié.

Enfin bref ! C'est fait ! Alors à présent... Place au chapitre que vous attendez tous : la fin de l'année, la conclusion du drame, et la réaction des différentes parties. En selle !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **L'alliance rebelle**

 **.**

Durant les jours suivants, Harry sembla hébété, comme s'il avait subi trop de choses d'un coup pour en assimiler d'autres. Pour Elisa aussi : tout lui semblait à la fois irréel, et affreusement clair. Le retour de Voldemort n'était pas un choc pour elle : c'était un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure, une gifle, un réveil brutal. Tout ce temps, elle avait vécu dans la confortable illusion que rien de grave n'allait se produire, parce qu'elle allait sauver le monde. Mais c'était faux, et à présent, il fallait ouvrir les yeux sur le monde réel, un monde dans lequel elle avait échoué, un monde dans lequel la guerre se préparait.

La guerre avait toujours semblé lointaine à Elisa, même quand elle avait incité ses amis à s'y préparer, même quand elle avait passé des nuits blanches à s'en inquiéter. Mais à présent, elle était en plein dedans, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle avait préparé des plans pour ça aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir les utiliser, mais elle les avait préparés, et elle pouvait les mettre à exécution. Elle le _devait_.

Le lendemain de la Troisième Tâche, elle quitta l'infirmerie avant que sa mère ou Harry ne soient réveillés. Il n'était pas encore six heures du matin. Elle se sentait étrangement détachée, comme si son corps agissait en pilote automatique. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être tendue, terrifiée. Il y allait y avoir une guerre, et elle s'apprêtait à dire aux Poufsouffle comment y survivre. C'était quelque chose d'énorme, qui aurait dut lui nouer la gorge d'angoisse.

Mais non. Elle se sentait juste… vide. Elle avait échoué à empêcher tout ça. Et l'absence de son serpent doré lui pesait sur la poitrine comme une enclume.

Malta (le corps de Malta, plutôt) avait disparu. Elle se demanda brièvement si un elfe s'en était occupé, ou bien si quelqu'un avait juste jeté un Sortilège de Disparition sur le corps de son fidèle familier. Quand elle pensa à ça, elle eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux comme un bout de papier. Elle repoussa fermement cette ligne de réflexion au fond de son esprit. Elle devait se concentrer sur le présent, sur les vivants. Elle pleurerait Malta plus tard.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rendit dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Quatre ou cinq élèves étaient là, en train de lire ou de tourner en rond, nerveux. A son arrivée, il y eut un moment de complète stupéfaction. Elisa tourna la tête vers la première personne qu'elle reconnaissait (Hope Riley, la Préfète de cinquième année), et ordonna :

– Réunion de toute la Maison. Maintenant.

Tout le monde prit ses jambes à son cou, les élèves se marchant presque dessus dans leur hâte d'aller réveiller leurs camarades. Jadis, Elisa se serait sentie un peu embarrassée, mais surtout très fière, d'avoir une telle autorité. Mais ce matin-là, elle se sentait distante, quasiment spectatrice de ses propres gestes.

Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Elle était supposée avoir empêché ça. Prendre les rênes dans une telle situation, cela avait le goût amer d'un échec. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et les refoula rageusement. Elle pleurerait sa faiblesse plus tard. Elle avait un devoir à accomplir d'abord.

Le reste des Poufsouffle ne tarda pas à descendre de leurs dortoirs : certains étaient en uniforme scolaire, d'autres à moitié habillés, et la plupart encore en pyjamas. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, posait des questions, poussait des exclamations en voyant qu'Elisa était de retour. Cédric et Trisha se frayèrent un chemin au milieu de la foule pour la rejoindre et la serrer dans leurs bras. Les membres du CEM étaient au premier rang, leurs questions et leurs cris perçant à peine le brouhaha qui emplissait la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

– Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui est vraiment revenu ?

– Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?

– Personne ne nous a rien dit, Chourave nous a juste ordonné de rester ici !

– Où est Harry ? Il va bien ?

– Est-ce que les Mangemorts vont attaquer ?!

Elisa se racla la gorge sans que cela ramène le silence. Elle roula des yeux. Puis elle grimpa sur une chaise, leva sa baguette, et émit un puissant _BANG_ qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Plusieurs personnes crièrent. En quelques secondes, le silence se fit, tout le monde fixant Elisa d'un air expectatif.

La Poufsouffle baissa sa baguette, lentement.

– Vous avez tous vu ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière, commença-t-elle. Harry et moi nous sommes échappés. Les Aurors sont arrivés ensuite, mais ils n'ont capturé que six Mangemorts. Tom Jedusor… _Voldemort_ … s'est échappé avec les autres.

Il y eut une vague de murmures, et quelqu'un (Elisa reconnu la voix de Zacharias Smith) cria :

– Mais ils étaient blessés, non ?! Tu les as massacrés !

– Ils étaient blessés, confirma Elisa en haussant la voix pour couvrir les chuchotements et les exclamations qui s'élevaient de la foule. Certains très gravement, apparemment. Mais aucun n'est mort, aucun n'avait de blessure mortelle. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont revenir. Ce n'est que le début.

Elle parcourut du regard la foule et, soudain, elle réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas le trac de parler devant un public. Elle avait l'impression d'être spectatrice de son propre corps. Tout cela lui semblait presque surréaliste.

– _Voldemort est de retour_ , martela-t-elle. C'est la guerre. Des gens vont être tués, ou enlevés et torturés. Il y aura des disparitions, des attaques… Certains d'entre vous seront pourchassés, d'autres seront dénoncés, d'autres seront approchés par des gens essayant de vous recruter. Il y aura des blessés, il y aura des _morts_. Il y aura des Inféri, des Détraqueurs, des attaques de loups-garous, des évasions de Mangemorts… Il y aura de la _peur_ , tout le temps, partout, parce que plus personne ne sera en sécurité nulle part, exactement comme durant la dernière guerre.

Les visages levés vers elle exprimaient le choc, l'incrédulité, mais surtout la peur. Plusieurs filles parmi les plus jeunes s'étaient mises à pleurer. Rhonda et Tamsin, dont les familles avaient été massacrées lors de la dernière guerre, avaient le visage aussi dur que la pierre. Trisha avait porté la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

– Elisa, fit lentement Cédric. Pourquoi…

– Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? acheva la jeune fille. Parce qu'il faut que vous le sachiez. Parce que les profs, vos parents, et sans doute le Ministère… tout le monde va essayer de se montrer rassurant, parce que vous êtes juste des enfants. Mais c'est la guerre, elle est _là_ , et il est trop tard pour se boucher les oreilles et prétendre que tout ira bien. Vous devez savoir ce qui vous attend, et vous devez être prêt à y faire face.

– Mais comment ? gémit une voix tremblante dans la foule. On ne peut pas faire ça ! On n'est que des élèves !

Elisa se redressa de toute sa taille, souhaitant absurdement être plus grande et plus majestueuse, au lieu d'être une adolescente aux cheveux en pétard, aux yeux soulignés d'énormes cernes, et portant encore ses vêtements de la veille qui sentaient la terre, la fumée et la sueur.

– Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser traverser ça tous seuls, non ?

Un frisson traversa la pièce, comme si tout le monde avait relâché sa respiration. Plusieurs personnes redressèrent les épaules, l'air soudain plus optimiste. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Mais cette fois, quand Elisa leva la main pour ramener le silence, elle l'obtint quasi-instantanément.

– La première chose que vous devez faire est de prévenir vos familles, vos amis. Dites-leur ce qui se passe, ce qu'ils risquent. Cela vaut particulièrement pour les Nés-Moldus. Parlez-en. Vous devez savoir ce que vous voulez faire ensemble, si vous voulez fuir, ou vous cacher, ou combattre. Vous devez décider si vous vous séparerez, ou resterez ensemble. Vous devez décider ce qui est le mieux pour vous : pas parce que ça vous rendra heureux, ou ça vous rassurera, mais parce que c'est l'option la plus sûre. Réfléchissez-y.

Elle regardait un par un tous les Nés-Moldus qu'elle connaissait. Raashid Hussain hocha gravement la tête. Trudy Glaston déglutit. Jojo se mordit la lèvre. Hope Riley rougit et releva le menton avec défi : Elisa savait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec son père, et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas cette conversation avec lui.

– Ensuite vous devez protéger vos maisons, continua la jeune fille. C'est votre refuge, et c'est sans doute là que les Mangemorts attaqueront en priorité si vous devenez leur cible. Dans l'idéal, cachez la maison. Il existe des sorts pour cela. Le Sortilège du Fidélitas est le plus puissant, mais il y a aussi d'autres Charmes protecteurs. Sinon, construisez des protections : des Charmes du Bouclier intégrés dans les murs, des sorts qui détectent les intrus, ce genre de chose. Il y a des livres sur le sujet, mais si vous voulez l'aide d'un professionnel, engagez un Briseur de Sort. Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas les moyens… Ecrivez-moi la semaine prochaine, j'aurais préparé quelque chose.

Elle eut ensuite un blanc, car elle ne se souvenait plus de l'étape suivante. Puis ça lui revint. Après tout, elle avait passé des mois à se demander que faire en cas de guerre, à coucher ses idées et ses plans de bataille sur le papier, et à les réviser avec autant d'ardeur que s'il s'agissait d'un examen majeur en Sortilèges.

– Révisez vos sorts défensifs. Apprenez aussi des sorts pour vous cacher, des sorts pour passer inaperçus, des sorts pour créer un nuage de fumée qui fait diversion, des sorts pour modifier votre visage et vous déguiser. Révisez aussi vos sorts de soin : dans certaines situations, vous n'aurez pas le temps d'aller à Ste Mangouste, ou bien l'hôpital sera débordé, et vous devrez vous débrouillez seuls.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Cédric s'était penché sur une table, et retint un rire nerveux en voyant ce qu'il faisait : il prenait des notes. Il y avait tout à parier qu'il distribuerait ensuite des prospectus au reste de la Maison.

– Prévoyez des moyens de communication, continua Elisa avec autorité en comptant sur ses doigts. Les Patronus, les miroirs communicants, des cachettes où déposer des lettres… Prévoyez aussi des codes avec vos proches : par exemple, des mots de passe pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'imposteur sous Polynectar, une phrase codée pour signifier que vous êtes surveillés, une phrase pour signifier que votre groupe est infiltré, ce genre de chose. Si vous êtes pris au dépourvu, vous êtes mort. Si vous gardez une longueur d'avance sur l'ennemi, vous vivrez un jour de plus.

– Bonjour l'optimisme, marmonna Rhonda.

Puis elle glapit parce qu'Heidi Macavoy, la Préfète, lui avait donné un coup de pied. Mais sa remarque avait détendu l'atmosphère, et Elisa sourit faiblement :

– Je préfère être pessimiste. Comme ça, j'aurais seulement de bonnes surprises.

– Est-ce que tu savais que ça allait arriver ?!

Les gens se turent, choqués, et se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de crier. Elisa retint un grognement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Ernie Macmillan. Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. L'adolescent la regardait avec défi, les bras croisés.

– Est-ce que tu savais que ça allait arriver ? répéta-t-il avec férocité. Parce que tu m'as l'air bien préparée…

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais à sa grande surprise, Trisha lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

– Tu es en classe de Divination ?

Pris par surprise, Macmillan hocha la tête. Trisha le fusilla du regard, et haussa la voix :

– Ceux qui prennent le cours de Divination au sérieux savent que depuis des mois, on obtient des signes annonciateurs d'une catastrophe. Trelawney aime en faire des tonnes, c'est vrai, mais ça ne rends pas les présages moins réels. La mère d'Elisa a eu les mêmes présages, et elle, c'est une _vraie_ voyante. Elisa a additionné ça avec le fait que quelqu'un ait fait entrer Harry Potter dans le Tournoi, et elle a décidé de se préparer au pire. Sans avoir aucune preuve, sans avoir aucun indice concret : simplement pour pouvoir nous protéger si jamais ça arrivait.

– Mais elle ne nous l'as pas dit ! s'insurgea Ernie. On aurait pu se préparer !

– Elisa a prévenu plusieurs personnes, pointa Trisha. Des gens qui lui feraient confiance sans poser de questions, sans avoir besoin de preuve. Et elle a fait des préparations pour tout le monde. Mais elle ne vous l'as pas dit, non.

– Mais pourquoi ? lâcha Susan Bones d'un air blessé.

Cédric prit la parole, d'une voix basse et grave qui portait :

– Parce que la dernière fois qu'elle a cherché à nous avertir d'une chose qu'on ne voulait pas croire, la Maison de Poufsouffle lui a tourné le dos.

Il y eut un court silence. Les gens se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Les élèves plus jeunes étaient perplexes, mais les autres se souvenaient très bien de l'épisode de la Pierre philosophale, de l'incrédulité et du dédain dont leurs aînés avaient fait preuve quand Elisa avait parlé de la Pierre. Ernie Macmillan rougit violemment. Il y eut des murmures embarrassés, mécontents, ou interrogatifs. Mais personne d'autre ne pointa du doigt le silence d'Elisa.

Ce qui était une bonne chose. La jeune fille ne leur en gardait pas rancune (franchement, ça lui était plus ou moins sorti de l'esprit) : mais cela lui permettait de garder ses secrets.

– Ces mesures devraient suffire à vous garder en sécurité, reprit la Poufsouffle. Mais si vous voulez faire plus…

Plusieurs élèves redressèrent la tête avec détermination.

– … Alors soyez prudents, acheva-t-elle. Ne laissez jamais entendre que vous appartenez à un réseau de résistance, parce que ce genre d'information sera trouvé, et que ça fera de vous une _cible_. Soyez prudent avec les informations que vous partagez, mais surtout, avec _qui_ vous les partagez.

La température sembla tomber de plusieurs degrés, et les gens échangèrent des regards suspicieux. Elisa se mordit la lèvre, perdant un peu de son assurance. Elle qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir et à faire confiance, elle comprenait que l'idée d'un traître (surtout ici, au sein de la Maison de la loyauté) crée un mouvement de panique. Elle expira profondément, puis reprit :

– C'est tout. Commencez à vous préparer. Il faut que je prévienne les autres Maisons.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie, accrochant au passage le regard de Trisha et de Cédric. Ses deux amis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils quittèrent la salle commune avant que quiconque n'ai pensé à les retenir, et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Elisa inspira profondément, et s'essuya les yeux d'un geste furtif. Elle se sentait toujours un peu hébétée, comme si le choc de ce qui s'était passé hier ne s'était pas encore dissipé : mais l'énormité de ce qu'elle faisait, de ce qui était en train d'arriver, commençait à pénétrer son esprit. Elle avait fait exploser plus de vingt Mangemorts, et le bras de Voldemort. Elle avait flanqué par terre l'intrigue canon du tome 5 en révélant à tout le pays que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, en filmant en direct sa résurrection. Et maintenant, elle disait aux gamins comment survivre, et elle prévoyait d'organiser un réseau de résistance.

C'était énorme. C'était affreux. C'était _titanesque_ et _bien au-dessus de ses moyens_ , et pendant une seconde elle fut incapable de respirer, pétrifiée par l'énormité de ce qui l'attendait, de ce qu'elle avait _provoqué_. C'était trop, c'était surréaliste, elle n'en était pas capable, elle allait échouer et _mourir_ et causer la mort de tas d'autres gens…

– Tu sais qu'on est avec toi, pas vrai ?

Elisa prit une inspiration hachée et se tourna vers Cédric, qui la fixait d'un air grave. Le jeune homme poursuivit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

– Tu as fait de ton mieux. Et ce que tu as fait, c'était…. extraordinaire. Personne d'autre n'aurait réussi un exploit pareil tout seul. Et tu n'es _pas_ seule. Tu nous as, nous. Grâce à toi, on sait ce qui nous attend… Et nous sommes préparés à y faire face.

– C'est vrai que c'est franchement le pire scénario imaginable, rajouta Trisha avec une grimace. Mais justement, _tu l'avais déjà imaginé_ , et grâce à toi, on sait ce qu'on doit faire. On a des plans, des plans de secours, des connaissances pour les mettre en pratique, et on est à 100% derrière toi. Alors… Arrête de paniquer, Magister. Respire un bon coup. Ça va bien se passer.

Elisa émit un rire étranglé qui dérapa dans les aigus, et Trisha fronça les sourcils :

– Non, vraiment ! Cédric et moi, on a passé la nuit à passer en revue tout ce qu'on avait préparé, tous les trucs horribles qu'on avait envisagés à cause des présages que voyait ta mère, depuis l'organisation d'un réseau d'exfiltration aux sorts de protection qu'on sait lancer. On va y arriver. On est avec toi.

Elisa déglutit, la gorge serrée. Elle n'aurait pas voulu en arriver là. Elle était supposée protéger tout le monde, et à présent… Ses meilleurs amis étaient impliqués. Et le pire, c'était à quel point elle était abjectement soulagée de ne pas être toute seule là-dedans, de ne pas être l'unique personne à préparer l'affrontement et à esquisser des plans pour protéger les victimes.

– Ok, murmura-t-elle faible. Merci, Trisha, Cédric.

C'était si terrifiant, d'être la seule à pouvoir agir, à savoir qu'il fallait agir. C'était terrifiant d'être seule, tout simplement. Et Elisa avait toujours été seule en ce qui concernait son secret quant à sa connaissance du retour de Voldemort et des catastrophes qui allaient se produire.

A présent, cependant… Elle l'était un peu moins.

– _Gemino_ , murmura Cédric en dupliquant ses notes sur les mesures de précautions à prendre pour se préparer à la guerre imminente. Je vais prévenir les Serdaigle, Trisha les Gryffondor, et toi les Serpentard ?

– Je vais faire les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, contra Trisha. Il suffira de donner le papier à Adrian de toute façon : les Serpentard n'écouteront pas quelqu'un qui appartient à une autre Maison, surtout si ce quelqu'un vient d'exploser leurs oncles ou leurs cousins en direct il y a huit heures. J'irais prévenir les Gryffondor ensuite. Toi, Cédric, tu ramènes Elisa à l'infirmerie et ensuite tu te charges des Serdaigle.

– Mais… ! protesta Elisa.

– Pas de "mais", la coupa sévèrement Trisha. On peut s'occuper de ça. Toi, tu dois reprendre des forces, parler avec ta mère, parler avec Harry, et passer un coup de miroir à tes amis de Tourmaline. Une école pour Cracmol, c'est un appât trop tentant pour les Mangemorts, ils vont sans doute s'y attaquer. Tu dois organiser ça en priorité.

C'était vrai, réalisa Elisa avec un léger sursaut. Elle avait complètement zappé ça. Mais il fallait prévenir Madeline, protéger Tourmaline, etc. Et si elle se lançait dans l'organisation d'un réseau de résistance comparable à l'Ordre du Phénix, elle allait y recruter des gens de confiance… Comme Gwendolyn, Lester, Neal, Matt, Cécile.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait accepté l'idée d'agir. Elle était déjà en train de faire des plans pour créer un réseau de résistance, elle était déjà en train d'imaginer qui recruter, qui prévenir, que faire, où s'installer, quels lieux protéger, quelles priorités choisir. Elle avala de travers. C'était tellement énorme.

– D'accord, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous prévenez l'école. Moi, je… Je préviens Tourmaline, et je commence à organiser les choses.

– L'objectif premier est de protéger les gens, lâcha Cédric avec confiance. Pour ça, faire passer le message est la première priorité. Ne t'inquiète pas, Magister. On va s'en sortir.

Elisa ferma les yeux une seconde, et se laissa persuader qu'il avait raison.

 **oOoOoOo**

Poudlard fut bouclée pendant les trois jours suivants : Dumbledore était au Ministère avec Fudge, et McGonagall ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Personne n'entrait, personne ne sortait. Sirius Black tenta de se glisser à l'intérieur (plusieurs parents d'élèves aussi) mais se fit promptement éjecter par les protections de l'école, qui avaient été modifiées pour reconnaître sa forme d'Animagus.

Tout le pays était en état d'alerte maximale, et le Ministère était plongé dans le chaos. Fudge était au bord de la panique, et insistait pour que Dumbledore l'accompagne partout. La gestion de Poudlard avait été laissée à McGonagall, qui se rongeait les sangs et confinait le plus possible les élèves à leurs salles communes (ce qui bien sûr ne faisait qu'augmenter les tensions). Maugrey patrouillait dans les couloirs en lançant des regards menaçants en tout le monde. Apollon Gamp avait disparu : il était apparemment à St Mangouste pour soigner son esprit abîmé par tous les sorts de Barty Croupton. Rogue était revenu à Poudlard tard dans la journée, et passait l'essentiel de son temps enfermé dans son laboratoire. Karkaroff (libéré lui aussi) avait pris la fuite, laissant sur place tous les élèves de Durmstrang, qui étaient assez désorientés. La délégation de Beauxbâtons ne pouvait pas partir non plus tant que le château était sous les verrous, et la tension était électrique.

Isabelle, qui était bouclée à Poudlard elle aussi, se vit attribuer des appartements en haut d'une tour et s'y calfeutra. La foule la mettait déjà mal à l'aise, alors si on ajoutait à cela l'angoisse qui saturait l'air, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle refuse de se mêler aux élèves.

Harry et Elisa passèrent la plupart du temps avec elle, afin d'éviter le déluge de questions des autres élèves.

La première chose que fit Elisa fut d'ailleurs de coucher sur le papier le récit de ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière (Harry lui donna un coup de main), puis l'envoya à Randall. Ni le Gryffondor ni la Poufsouffle n'avait envie de repenser à ce qui s'était passé… Mais Elisa persuada le Survivant qu'un article de presse calmerait les gens, leur donnerait des réponses. Et effectivement, lorsque leur récit parut le lendemain dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , cela provoqua d'abord une vague d'agitation (il y eut une émeute sur le Chemin de Traverse, et tout Poudlard sembla en effervescence), mais ensuite les choses se calmèrent. Les élèves cessèrent de harceler Elisa et Harry de questions, ce qui était le but recherché. Le fait de savoir ce qui s'était passé sembla étrangement rassurer les gens, les concentrer sur les problèmes à venir.

Plusieurs personnes écrivirent aux deux jeunes champions pour féliciter leur courage, ou pour les traiter de menteurs, ou encore demander à Elisa quel sort elle avait utilisé pour dézinguer vingt personnes d'un coup. Ni le Survivant ni la jeune Bishop ne répondirent à ces lettres.

Narcissa Black écrivit une courte missive à Elisa pour l'informer que la famille Black la soutiendrait dans ses futures entreprises. _Elle_ , Elisabeth Bishop : pas Dumbledore, et pas Harry. A cette lettre-là, Elisa répondit avec un remerciement poli, et l'assurance qu'elle prenait bonne note de cette offre. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle la saisirait, cela dit. Jouer à ce jeu avec une stratège comme Narcissa, c'était comme de jouer au plus malin avec Dumbledore : prodigieusement stupide.

– Est-ce que je peux aider ? demanda Harry à Elisa le soir du second jour.

Il passait l'essentiel de son temps à parler avec Isabelle, qui lui apprenait quelques astuces d'astrologie pour le distraire, ou qui lui racontait ses voyages à l'étranger. Par habitude, il ne s'était pas risqué à déranger Elisa qui était plongé dans un travail frénétique : elle écrivait, gribouillait, dessinait des schémas et des diagrammes, rédigeait des listes, passait des coups de miroirs brefs à diverses personnes. Elle agissait par automatisme, parce qu'elle s'était préparée à cette hypothèse, mais c'était comme si son cerveau ne parvenait pas à digérer que c'était réel.

Elle avait d'abord appelé Madeline par miroir, juste après s'être calfeutrée dans les appartements d'Isabelle. Un appel assez inconfortable, où elle la prévint de ce qui allait venir, et lui donna quelques idées sur la façon de protéger l'école. Les Cracmols seraient une cible prioritaire des Mangemorts, afin de servir d'exemple. Madeline avait raccroché pour convoquer une réunion d'urgence du personnel de Tourmaline, et Elisa n'avait plus eu de nouvelles après ça.

Puis la jeune fille avait appelé Matt Rosier, dont le visage était grave et impavide. Elle le prévint de ce qui allait venir. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait agir. Elle lui dit qu'elle aimerait avoir son aide, et celle de Lupin. Ils n'avaient pas à lui répondre tout de suite. Elle tenait juste à ce qu'il sache. Matt avait acquiescé, mais ne l'avait pas immédiatement assuré de son soutien. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas s'en sentir trahie.

Elle avait ensuite appelé Gwendolyn, avec le même message. Puis Neal, puis Lester, puis Cécile Engelhorn. Elle les prévenait juste. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à recruter. Elle avait peur de le faire. Une fois qu'elle commencerait à former un mouvement, il serait trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Et voilà qu'Harry se portait volontaire. Elisa posa sa plume, doucement.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils :

– Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ?

– Pas capable de quoi, exactement ? biaisa Elisa pour gagner du temps.

Isabelle, assise dans un fauteuil avec un grimoire ouvert sur les genoux, leva les yeux de sa lecture. Harry, qui jusque-là feuilletait lui aussi un livre, croisa les bras d'un air vexé :

– Eh bien, tu es en train de te préparer pour la guerre à venir, pas vrai ? Je veux aider. Je peux le faire. J'ai affronté Croupton en duel. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis moins organisé que toi que je vais me tourner les pouces !

– Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, rétorqua Elisa d'une voix très calme. Je sais que tu es capable de te battre. C'est juste que je ne prévoie pas vraiment de me battre… pas en priorité, en tous cas.

– Quoi ?! s'insurgea Harry. Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?!

La jeune fille respira profondément. Mettre en mots ses plans, c'était les rendre réels. Elle n'en avait parlé qu'avec Trisha et Cédric auparavant, et… c'était seulement des hypothèses, à ce moment-là. Désormais, c'était quelque chose de presque tangible. Et en même temps… Tout lui paraissait abstrait, comme si tout ça n'était pas possible, comme si tous les scénarios d'attaques et de fuite ne pouvaient pas coexister dans le même monde qu'elle, une Poufsouffle de dix-sept ans à la vie affreusement banale.

– Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler tout de suite, fit doucement sa mère.

Elisa secoua la tête. Elle appréciait la sollicitude d'Isabelle, mais elle ne pouvait pas jouer à l'autruche éternellement. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

– Se battre, piéger les Mangemorts, tuer Jedusor… Ça viendra après. Les Aurors sont concentré là-dessus. Dumbledore est concentré là-dessus. C'est vrai que ça mettrait fin à la guerre immédiatement. Mais… Le problème, c'est que ça ne va pas se faire tout de suite, et qu'il faut penser à tout le reste. Je laisse le combat en première ligne aux Gryffondor. Je veux juste sauver les gens.

C'était difficile à expliquer, et en même temps, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Elisa se frotta les yeux, et poursuivit :

– Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, Harry, mais la dernière guerre a fait disparaitre 90% de la population sorcière. Peut-être même plus. C'était un _génocide_ , et je refuse de laisser ça se répéter. Aller au front, tuer Voldemort… Tout le monde est concentré là-dessus, mais personne ne pense aux victimes collatérales. Tous ces gens, les civils, les non-combattants, les sorciers et les Moldus que les Mangemorts vont pourchasser et terroriser… Ils sont plus ou moins livrés à eux-mêmes, et c'est eux que les Mangemorts vont cibler, comme la dernière fois. C'est eux qu'il faut sauver. Le Ministère est incompétent, et Dumbledore ne peut pas se battre sur tous les fronts. Il faut que _quelqu'un_ s'occupe des lignes arrière, parce que… Parce que ça pourrait sauver des _milliers_ de gens, si seulement quelqu'un essayait.

Il y eut un court silence. Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il semblait sous le choc. Il n'avait sans doute pas pensé à cette facette du problème. Malgré tous les changements par rapport à l'intrigue canon, Harry restait un Gryffondor : il était dans une optique d'attaque, de combat. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il y aurait des gens qui se cacheraient, et qu'il faudrait protéger.

– C'est une excellente idée, fit Isabelle avec une certaine admiration. Durant la dernière guerre, chacun devait se débrouiller seul pour se protéger, et défendre sa famille.

– Voilà, acquiesça Elisa. Et je veux créer quelque chose de plus global, une sorte d'organisation qui aiderait les gens à protéger leurs maisons, qui les ravitaillerait s'ils doivent se cacher, qui leur indiquerait des refuges… Ce n'est pas glorieux comme d'aller au combat, mais ce n'est pas moins utile. Et il faut que quelqu'un le fasse.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis, l'air décidé, Harry répéta :

– Je veux aider. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire.

Elisa haussa les épaules, et énuméra automatiquement :

– Il faut lister des façons de camoufler et de défendre les maisons, qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières. Il faut installer des endroits où les gens pourront se cacher et se ravitailler s'ils sont pourchassés. Il faut récolter de l'argent pour engager des Briseurs de Sorts et acheter du matériel. Il faut trouver des moyens de brouiller les pistes, forger des papiers en cas de besoin… Il faut acheter des chouettes et des miroirs, pour communiquer. Il faut avoir le soutien de familles moldues, pour avoir des planques dans leur monde : les Mangemorts ne penseront jamais à chercher des sorciers là-bas. Il y a beaucoup à faire, en gros.

– Tu es déjà bien préparée, sourcilla Isabelle.

Elisa esquissa un sourire crispé :

– J'ai lu beaucoup de bouquins sur la résistance française durant l'occupation allemande. Ça, et les rebellions dans l'Empire romain, les guérillas en Amérique du Sud… Mes lectures sur l'Histoire moldue me sont enfin utiles.

Harry semblait un peu déconfit. Ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine d'expertise. Mais il n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement :

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Elisa ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à recruter, pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini ses listes et ses plans. Et l'école était encore plongée dans le chaos : les élèves se disputaient et s'inquiétaient, les Maisons étaient déchirées entre ceux qui voulaient se battre et ceux qui voulaient se cacher.

– Tu pourrais écrire à ton parrain, fit-elle lentement (et en ignorant la façon dont Isabelle se tendit). Il est riche, non ? Demande-lui de te donner un tas d'or. On risque d'en avoir besoin, par exemple pour engager des Briseurs de Sorts. Et personnellement… Tu peux commencer à sonder le terrain auprès de tes amis, pour savoir qui veut aider, et de quelle façon. S'ils peuvent cacher des gens, donner de l'or, faire passer des vivres ou des fournitures, ce genre de chose.

Harry hocha la tête avec détermination, et quitta l'appartement pour faire exactement ça. Isabelle secoua doucement la tête.

– Vous n'êtes que des enfants, murmura-t-elle.

 _Non_ , aurait voulu dire sa fille. _Je n'en suis pas une, et Harry n'en a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion_. Mais elle se contenta de se replonger dans ses plans en silence.

Elle avait imaginé des tas de scénarios, des tas d'objectifs, mais une seule chose était vraiment importante : sauver le plus de monde possible. Alors elle lista les endroits où ils pouvaient établir des refuges, et comment les ravitailler. Elle fit des listes de gens qu'il serait utile d'avoir dans son camp : pour leurs compétences, leurs connaissances, ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient riches, ou avaient une maison bien placée.

Elle avait peur, oh, elle avait tellement peur d'échouer, de laisser tomber tous ces gens, de faire preuve d'une incroyable arrogance en se croyant capable de faire quelque chose de significatif. Elle avait peur de ne pas réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui l'attendait, cette tâche qui lui semblait presque surréaliste, et incompatible avec son univers douillet et sûr. Mais elle avait aussi peur de ne réaliser que trop bien ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle commençait à oublier ce que c'était, de vivre sans ce poids sur son estomac. Mais _il fallait qu'elle le fasse_ , aussi fou que cela paraisse, aussi arrogant que ce soit. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans, c'était insensé de croire qu'elle pourrait s'opposer ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Voldemort… mais il fallait qu'elle _essaie_ , au moins.

Oui, elle devait le faire. Mais tout cela n'en restait pas moins de la pure arrogance, et quand elle contemplait tout ça, elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir tellement elle avait peur. C'était complètement dément de se croire capable de jouer dans la cour des grands, avec Dumbledore, Scrimgeour le capitaine des Aurors, le Ministère dans son ensemble. C'était de la _folie_.

C'était la guerre, et elle était en plein dedans.

Elle resta donc enfermée deux jours entiers, à écrire, à réfléchir, à planifier. Elle s'endormait épuisée, et faisait des cauchemars affreusement vivides. Elle entendait les hurlements et les gémissements des blessés, elle voyait la gueule béante de Naguini qui se jetait sur elle, elle voyait le regard aveugle de Lucius et son visage décharné, elle ressentait la terreur qui l'avait saisie quand il avait fallu fuir vers le trophée sous les tirs désordonnés des Mangemorts… Elle revivait le moment où Voldemort s'était dressé devant elle, et où elle avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien de Tom en lui, que c'était un _monstre_ , un ennemi. Elle revivait le moment où elle avait réalisé que Malta était morte, où elle avait senti son corps immobile dans sa poche, et où elle avait cru que les sanglots qu'elle essayait de ravaler allaient l'étouffer. Elle revivait le moment où elle avait planté son couteau dans le cou de Croupton, et où le sang avait éclaboussés ses mains : sur le coup, elle l'avait à peine remarqué, mais durant les nuits suivantes, elle revoyait ce jaillissement cramoisi au ralenti, encore et encore… Et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle se frottait convulsivement les paumes, s'étonnant presque qu'elles ne soient pas poisseuses de sang.

Elle essayait de se noyer dans le travail, dans la planification, dans l'obtention d'informations. L'Occlumancie ne suffisait pas à occulter ses cauchemars : il lui fallait une occupation.

Elle se tint informée de ce qui se passait dans le château par le biais de Tabitha, la plus discrète des Serpentard, qui écoutait toutes les rumeurs. Au sein de l'école, le chaos commençait à s'apaiser. Les gens s'étaient instinctivement regroupés par Maisons, et selon leur degré d'unité et de confiance, les choses s'orientaient plus ou moins dans la bonne direction.

Ainsi, chez les Gryffondor, Hermione (à qui Trisha avait confié les notes de Cédric sur les mesures de sécurités) avait instruit les élèves sur la meilleure façon de protéger leurs familles et leurs maisons. Elle disparut ensuite dans la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches sur les protections actives qu'on pouvait placer sur certains lieux. En l'absence d'Harry, les Gryffondor n'avaient pas de vrai leader. Ils étaient à peu près tous loyaux à Dumbledore, mais il n'y avait personne pour les rassembler. Il y avait du coup pas mal de bagarres, car les Gryffondor avaient toujours manqué de discipline. Tout le monde se disputait, tout le monde se soupçonnait, personne n'était d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous dans le même camp, mais ils n'étaient pas unis.

Elisa espérait que ça leur passerait. L'union faisait la force, après tout.

Les Serpentard, quant à eux, souffraient de dissensions dans leurs rangs. Ils se faisaient discrets dans le reste du château : mais Elisa apprit par Tabitha que, dans leur salle commune, c'était une vraie guerre froide. Une immense majorité d'entre eux voulait se planquer, ou fuir le pays. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le parti de Dumbledore, mais Voldemort ne saurait pas non plus les rassembler publiquement : pas après que son imposture ait été révélée dans la presse, et pas après sa spectaculaire défaite retransmise en direct devant toute l'école. Ceux qui le soutenaient se faisaient très discrets. Une fraction assez réduite voulait s'opposer à lui, mais n'osait pas prendre la parole. Tout le monde était à couteaux tirés, les allégeances étaient mal définies, et les limites entre telle et telle faction étaient floues. Bref : Elisa était assez contente de laisser Heather, Adrian, Terence et Tabitha gérer ce sac de nœuds.

Chez les Serdaigle, ce fut sans surprise Helen qui prit les rênes : elle organisa des séances de révisions, des horaires de recherches sur les protections actives, assigna à certains la tâche de lire des livres sur la précédent guerre. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était le fait qu'un bon tiers de sa Maison refusa de la suivre. Une vingtaine d'élèves (tous Sang-Purs, et un grand nombre d'entre eux Puristes) clamait qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire de vague et rester neutres. Mais il y en eu aussi pas mal qui préférèrent se joindre aux préparatifs des Poufsouffle, aux querelles des Gryffondor, ou soutenir leurs amis Serpentard. La Maison de Serdaigle prônait l'individualisme et était, après tout, la moins unie des quatre…

Les Poufsouffle, eux, s'étaient massivement regroupés derrière Elisa. Il n'y avait même pas eu de discussion à ce sujet. Cédric avait discrètement parlé à quelques personnes, et les quelques rares personnes Puristes ou apparentées à des Puristes (ou même carrément à des Mangemorts…) étaient venues d'elles-mêmes annoncer au reste de la Maison leurs problèmes. Certains ne voulaient pas défendre la cause des Moldus, d'autres ne voulaient pas se battre tout court, d'autres avaient peur de trahir leurs familles, d'autres encore étaient prêts à quitter leurs familles mais craignait des représailles. Pour certains, un arrangement était possible : un ami pouvait les héberger et les cacher, par exemple. Pour d'autres, l'engagement dans la lutte contre Voldemort était impossible, alors Cédric leur avait parlé quelques instants… Et, depuis, ils se contentaient de rester à l'écart.

Elisa n'avait jamais vu Cédric endosser le rôle de leader, et c'était incroyable. Elle n'en avait qu'un récit de seconde main, mais elle était impressionnée. Toute la Maison était unie, les dissidents s'étaient d'eux-mêmes mis sur la touche, et Cédric avait accompli ça tout seul, en deux jours, pendant qu'Elisa écrivait des notes en se cachant dans les appartements de sa mère.

C'était _lui_ , l'icône des Poufsouffle, juste et loyal et honnête, le modèle auquel ils aspiraient tous. Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui avait volé sa place bien avant d'endosser le rôle de championne du Tournoi. Le Patronus de Cédric était un orque gigantesque, un animal qui symbolisait la force mystique, la spiritualité, la victoire. Il était _né_ pour être un leader. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais recherché activement ce rôle.

Dans la matinée du troisième jour, lorsqu'Elisa eut terminé de faire ses listes et de revoir tous ses scénarios, lorsqu'elle posa sa plume et retourna dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, Cédric fut la première personne à qui elle parla.

– Est-ce que tu veux toujours m'aider ? vérifia-t-elle à voix basse en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

Cédric plissa les yeux :

– Evidemment. Tu as terminé tes plans ?

Elisa hocha la tête, et lui glissa dans la main un rouleau de parchemin.

– La première chose à sécuriser est le soutien financier, murmura-t-elle. Les mille Gallions du Tournoi ne seront pas assez. Tous les gens sur cette liste ont de l'argent, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Je t'ai mis en premiers ceux avec qui tu peux être le plus direct, parce que je les connais et que je pense qu'ils accepteront. A eux, tu peux directement demander s'ils seraient prêts à aider un réseau de résistance qui protège ceux qui n'en ont pas les moyens. Justin Finch-Fletchey et Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle, et Logan Warren de Serpentard, par exemple. Ensuite il y a ceux dont je suis moins sûre, ou qui n'auront pas forcément l'accord de leurs familles. Ernie Macmillan, Edgar Whistler, Kenneth Towler, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Fenwick, etc.

– Je serai subtil, promit Cédric.

– Bien, approuva Elisa. Il ne s'agit pas de leur arracher une promesse, ils n'ont pas à s'engager tout de suite. Le but est de leur faire une offre, pour qu'ils sachent que la possibilité existe, et que plus tard on puisse se tourner vers eux si besoin. Est-ce que tu as parlé à ton père ?

– De la possibilité que je sois impliqué dans un réseau de résistance qu'on planifie hypothétiquement depuis des mois sur la base de prédictions dont je ne lui ai pas parlé ? sourit faiblement son ami. Non, pas encore. Je le ferai cet été. Est-ce que tu as commencé à chercher des refuges, tout ça ?

– Pas encore, soupira Elisa. Je compte le faire cet été aussi. Il faudra engager des Briseurs de Sorts pour protéger ces lieux-là, et je veux avoir les fonds avant.

Ensuite elle alla voir Trisha pour lui remettre une autre liste : un répertoire de gens qui habitaient dans des lieux discrets, ou carrément chez les Moldus, et qui pourraient faire passer des fugitifs ou les cacher en cas de besoin. La quasi-totalité des gens sur cette liste étaient des Nés-Moldus, comme Ambre Kwebena, Raashid Hussain, Jojo, ou encore Sun-Min Jeong. Mais il y avait quelques Sang-Purs, comme la petite Sarah Carter, les jumelles Patil, ou les frères Balaji.

Elisa n'avait mis personne d'autre que Trisha et Cédric dans la confidence, et pour une très bonne raison : les gens savaient que Cédric et Trisha étaient _avec elle_. Ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient approcher les gens en son nom, sans avoir besoin de rien dire. Les élèves ne feraient pas confiance à n'importe qui. Mais s'il reconnaissait un des amis proches d'Elisa, ils sauraient que l'offre venait d'elle. Et peut-être qu'ils seraient plus enclins à l'accepter.

Alors elle laissa Cédric et Trisha approcher ceux qu'elle voulait activement recruter, et elle alla voir Harry et lui demanda ce que lui avaient dit les gens à qui il avait parlé. Elle prit note de qui était volontaire, pour quoi, et dans quelle mesure.

Puis, durant tout l'après-midi, elle s'installa dans la bibliothèque et se fit approchable. La plupart des gens n'avaient plus de questions sur ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière : deux jours entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis la parution de l'article de Randall. Les élèves qui venaient la voir ne cherchaient pas à l'interroger sur la résurrection de Voldemort : ils venaient lui demander conseil, ils voulaient être rassurés…

… Et, parfois, ils voulaient lui dire que quoi qu'elle ait prévu, elle pouvait compter sur eux.

– Nos parents ne nous laisseront jamais faire quoi que ce soit, lui murmura Fred Weasley dont les yeux étincelaient. Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Si tu as besoin d'aide…

– … Tu as notre numéro de miroir, acheva George. Et on t'offre un échantillon gratuit de tous nos produits.

Certains étaient des amis de longue date, certains non. Certains étaient majeurs. Certains étaient encore très jeunes.

– Tu as battu les Mangemorts, fit précipitamment Eleanor Branstone dont les mains étaient crispées sur un papier froissé. Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ?

– Ils le feront, lâcha calmement Elisa. Mais je ne vais pas rester les bras croisé. Je vais sauver autant de gens que je peux.

Eleanor hocha la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes mal contenues. Elle retourna vers ses amis, qui étaient restés un peu à l'écart. Elisa réalisa que le papier auquel la fillette se cramponnait était sans doute une lettre de son grand-père, Heremon Odran, qui était prof à Tourmaline. Madeline avait envoyé une brève missive informant Elisa que tous les profs de l'école des Cracmols comptaient rester, et protéger leurs élèves.

L'immense majorité des gens qui venaient la voir étaient des gens qu'elle connaissait, de près ou de loin. Des membres du CEM, des membres du Challenge, des élèves de sa promotion, des gamins qu'elle avait aidé durant une période difficile. Ils avaient tous besoin d'être rassurés… et c'était assez terrifiant de se dire qu'en ce moment, c'était elle qui représentait la sécurité à leurs yeux.

– Tout le monde va être en danger, gémit Astoria qui était très pâle et qui semblait plus jeune et fragile que jamais. Des gens vont mourir.

– Pas si je peux l'empêcher, rétorqua Elisa. Et je ne serai pas seule, pour ça.

A côté d'Astoria qui était tassée sur elle-même, Ambre Kwebena se tenait très droite malgré sa petite taille, et ses yeux noirs flamboyaient. Trisha l'avait sans doute déjà contactée. Elle soutint le regard d'Elisa sans flancher :

– Si tu as besoin d'aide, je ferai tout ce que je peux.

Astoria sursauta et son regard passa entre Elisa et Ambre, la compréhension apparaissant sur son visage. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne dit rien.

La plupart des élèves qui venaient voir Elisa étaient des Poufsouffle, même s'il y avait beaucoup de Gryffondor (qui suivaient l'impulsion d'Harry et des jumeaux Weasley), et pas mal de Serdaigle, comme Takashi Noda, Aaron Woodbridge, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang… Les Serpentard étaient très rares. Il s'agissait essentiellement des membres du CEM, et des vieux amis d'Elisa.

– Mes parents ne savent rien et je refuse de les mettre en danger, l'avertit Tabitha. Mais je suis avec toi. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et qui soit prête à faire quelque chose d'utile.

– Tu es la seule à avoir un plan qui se tient, approuva Adrian. On est avec toi tous les quatre.

– Vous ne connaissez même pas mon plan ! s'insurgea Elisa.

Terence émit un bruit de dérision, et Heather secoua la tête avec amusement :

– Non. Et est-ce qu'on en a vraiment besoin ? Tu as fondé le CEM, le Challenge, tu collectes les gamins perdus comme une mère-poule. Tu vas essayer de protéger les élèves : contre Jedusor, contre le Ministère, contre Dumbledore. Pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas tellement faux. Elisa roula des yeux. Ses amis la connaissaient bien.

Elle donna son numéro de miroir à tout un tas de gens. Les membres du CEM, des amis, des connaissances, les membres du Challenge, mais aussi des élèves à qui elle n'avait adressé la parole qu'une ou deux fois. C'était le cas le Cho Chang, de Katie Bell, de Lavande Brown. Certaines personnes le faisaient ouvertement. D'autres l'approchèrent discrètement, en jetant des regards paranoïaques par-dessus leur épaule, ou en faisant tomber sur le coin de sa table un petit bout de parchemin plié en quatre afin de ne pas risquer d'être vus en train de lui parler. C'était le cas de beaucoup de Serpentard (les jumelles Carrow, Millicent Bulstrode, et Matthew Debbs l'ami d'Astoria) mais aussi de quelques Serdaigle.

Etonnamment, l'un des seuls Serpentard à l'approcher ouvertement fut Miles Bletchley.

– Juste au cas où, lâcha son distant cousin en lui donnant son propre numéro. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de Bletchley. On doit se serrer les coudes.

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher ce soir-là, très tard, elle avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Aucun de ces gens ne savait ce qu'elle avait prévu. Aucun de ces gens ne savait ce qu'elle comptait faire, si ce serait dangereux, s'il faudrait faire des sacrifices, si elle comptait appuyer le Ministère ou Dumbledore, ou au contraire s'opposer à eux. Ils ne savaient rien, ils savaient juste qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose pour s'engager dans la guerre, et ils lui avaient tous apporté leur soutien. En l'espace d'une seule journée.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Un grand nombre d'élèves avaient sans doute été poussés vers elle par Harry, parce que le Survivant avait sondé le terrain et que les gens croyaient à sa légende. Des tas d'autres élèves avaient aussi très certainement été impressionnés par la bataille du cimetière. Beaucoup croyaient simplement en elle, le Magister, championne des causes perdues. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de la féliciter pour son courage : ils s'étaient engagés auprès d'elle. Ils pensaient réellement qu'elle, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, pouvait les sauver.

C'était écrasant. Elle ressentait cette responsabilité comme un bloc de fonte qui pesait sur sa poitrine, lui écrasait l'estomac et lui serrait la gorge. Etait-ce comme ça que Dumbledore se sentait, quand les gens le regardaient avec espoir et comptaient sur lui pour tous les sauver ? Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas fait de zèle. Faire le minimum semblait déjà si terrifiant.

 _Mais Dumbledore est seul_ , songea-t-elle en regardant le ciel de lit dans son dortoir plongé dans la pénombre. _Dumbledore a toujours été seul. Moi… Moi, je ne suis pas seule. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire à mes amis ou à mes parents, c'est vrai. Mais ils sont là. Ils sont là et je peux quasiment tout leur dire, je peux complètement leur faire confiance._

 _On y arrivera. Tous ensemble, on y arrivera._

 **oOoOoOo**

Au matin du quatrième jour, Dumbledore retourna à Poudlard. Il annonça que l'école allait rouvrir ses portes, et que les élèves allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux le lendemain par le Poudlard Express. Elisa poussa mentalement un profond soupir de soulagement : elle avait eu un timing parfait. S'il lui avait fallu une journée de plus pour faire ses listes et coucher sur le papier ses hypothèses, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu le temps de prendre contact avec toutes ses potentielles recrues…

Tout le monde se hâta de faire ses bagages. Les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons partirent durant la journée. Certains parents vinrent chercher leurs enfants à Pré-au-Lard durant la matinée : surtout des aristocrates, comme les Greengrass, les Bulstrode, ou les Selwyn. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance au Poudlard Express. Des Aurors vinrent escorter les quelques élèves dont les parents avaient été arrêtés : Theodore Nott, dont le père avait été appréhendé quand il s'était rendu à l'hôpital sorcier pour tenter de soigner son genou déchiqueté : Kevin Whitby, un petit première année de Poufsouffle dont la mère avait été coincée dans les mêmes circonstances : et Adélaïde Murton de Serpentard, dont l'oncle (et tuteur) faisait partie des six Mangemorts capturés au cimetière.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il en revint une demi-heure plus tard, avec un rouleau de parchemin à remettre à Elisa. Le message du directeur était bref :

 _Je vous contacterai très prochainement. Je vous fais confiance pour agir au mieux. N'oubliez pas de réfléchir longuement aux conséquences de vos actions avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit._

– Vieille chèvre moralisatrice, marmonna Elisa.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de glisser la missive dans un de ses livres pour la préserver. Puis elle retourna à ses bagages. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder le terrarium abandonné de Malta.

Elle prit le bocal de verre qui contenait Rita Skeeter sous forme de scarabée. Les elfes l'avaient nourrie et abreuvée, mais dans un bocal en verre incassable, la journaliste était effectivement restée coincée sous sa forme d'insecte. Elisa alla dans le parc, et fixa l'animal à travers le verre. Franchement, elle avait bien faillit oublier Rita au fond de son coffre. A présent, elle avait des soucis plus urgents…

– Êtes-vous de sang pur, Mrs Skeeter ?

Le scarabée s'agita avec inquiétude. Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas important, au fond. C'est votre article qui a révélé le vrai nom de Jedusor, je le sais. Et je pense que votre nom a été le seul que Lucius a osé avouer… Vous êtes une cible. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand risque que vous rejoignez les collaborateurs des Mangemorts. J'ai trop à faire pour m'encombrer de vous, désormais. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous libérer.

Le scarabée voleta avec espoir, et Elisa fronça les sourcils.

– Pas si vite. J'ai des conditions.

Rita se reposa au fond du bocal, ses ailes frémissantes.

– Vous n'écrirez pas sur Tourmaline, commença la Poufsouffle en comptant sur ses doigts. Vous n'écrirez rien de diffamatoire sur moi ou sur Harry. Vous n'écrirez rien qui puisse aider les Mangemorts, en aucune façon. Et si d'aventure j'ai besoin d'un Animagus discret… Vous répondrez à mon appel. Est-ce clair ?

Le scarabée s'agita dans son bocal, indécis. Elisa plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

– Je manque de patience, Miss Skeeter. Et de clémence, en ce moment.

L'insecte oscilla frénétiquement de haut en bas, comme s'il hochait vigoureusement la tête. La Poufsouffle renifla avec mépris, puis ouvrit le bocal. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au scarabée pour disparaître. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, puis jeta un Sortilège de Disparition sur le bocal qui avait retenu Rita prisonnière durant des semaines.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Elisa retourna faire ses bagages. Elle n'alla pas assister au grand dîner de fin d'année, préférant rester dans sa chambre à contempler le plafond. C'était la guerre. Voldemort était revenu. Ils allaient se battre, ils allaient organiser une résistance, et elle était devenue une cible… Elle avait beau y penser sans cesse depuis trois jours, elle avait beau s'y être préparée, cela lui semblait toujours _irréel_. Elle était quelqu'un de normal, elle n'était pas spécialement riche ni même puissante, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Se retrouver mêlé à une guerre, c'était comme de quitter son univers douillet et de plonger dans un univers de fiction. C'était tout de même assez ironique.

Elle s'efforça de méditer durant une heure entière avant de se coucher. A force d'Occlumancie, elle commençait à faire des cauchemars moins vivides. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se souvenir avec une netteté horrible du contact du sang de Barty sur ses mains, des hurlements des Mangemorts blessés, ou du regard mort de Lucius Malefoy.

Elle fit semblant de dormir quand ses camarades entrèrent dans le dortoir pour se coucher. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se dirigea vers la gare en rangs serrés, les élèves se tassant dans les diligences en jetant des regards paranoïaques autour d'eux. Il y avait plusieurs Aurors avec eux, et d'autres Aurors encore sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Des murmures inquiets parcouraient la foule.

Isabelle prit le Poudlard Express avec les élèves : elle aurait pu partir par Pré-au-Lard, mais avait refusé d'être séparée de sa fille. Elle choisti un compartiment, et ils s'y installèrent à quatre : elle, Elisa, Trisha, et Cédric. Il était prévu qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione les rejoignent plus tard. En attendant, Isabelle barricada la porte d'un Sortilège de Verrouillage, Elisa jeta un _Muffliato_ pour éviter qu'on les espionne, et Cédric (le plus pragmatique) tira les stores pour qu'on ne puisse pas les voir depuis l'extérieur.

– Bienvenue à la première réunion du conseil de guerre du Magistérium ! plaisanta Trisha.

Elisa frissonna :

– Quel horreur ! Retire ça tout de suite !

– Quel nom on va donner à notre incroyable réseau sinon ? protesta Trisha. Il nous faut un nom !

– C'est vrai qu'on n'y a pas pensé, réfléchit Cédric à voix haute. Mais on ne peut pas continuer à appeler ça "le réseau d'exfiltration, de protection et d'approvisionnement". C'est trop long.

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes, et Elisa fut frappée par la disparité de leur groupe. Pour elle, sa mère et ses amis appartenaient à deux univers différents, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, ils préparaient tous la même chose, et c'était elle, Elisabeth Bishop, qui les dirigeait. Le concept avait quelque chose de presque absurde.

– L'Alliance Rebelle, proposa soudain Isabelle.

Elisa cligna des yeux, puis rigola sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle et sa mère échangèrent un regard complice. La saga _Star Wars_ était adorée par toute sa famille.

– Adopté ! rigola Trisha. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est à l'ordre du jour ?

Tout le monde redevint sérieux. Il n'y avait encore eu aucune attaque de Mangemorts, et Voldemort n'avait pas fait parler de lui, mais… Ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres patientait simplement pour laisser à ses fidèles le temps de guérir de leurs blessures. Ensuite… La guerre reprendrait, avec ses attaques et ses disparitions. Ils n'avaient droit qu'à un court répit.

Et ils devaient en tirer un maximum de profit.

– Protéger le Cottage, déclara fermement Isabelle. Notre famille risque d'être attaquée. Michael a prévu de quitter son travail pour pouvoir nous soutenir.

– Papa va quitter son job ? s'horrifia Elisa. Mais il adore voyager !

– Il y a des choses plus importantes, fit sa mère avec douceur. Et ton père veut être là pour nous.

Elisa se tut. Sa mère avait raison. Michael Bishop aimait bouger et aller aux quatre coins du monde, c'était vrai. Mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre la fuite quand un danger menaçait sa famille. Evidemment qu'il voudrait rester avec sa femme et sa fille, les protéger, les aider, se battre pour elles.

– Je connais des tas de protections actives pour renforcer la maison, dit la jeune Poufsouffle pour revenir au sujet principal. Et je peux aussi jeter le Fidélitas. Flitwick m'a appris comment.

– C'est un sort puissant, réfléchit Isabelle. C'est peut-être la meilleure solution. Quel terrain couvre le Fidélitas ? On pourrait protéger une zone très large…

Elisa fit une note mentale de lancer au besoin deux ou trois Fidélitas, pour couvrit le Cottage, le bois d'érables derrière, et tous les alentours si possible.

– Mes parents n'accepteront pas de Fidélitas, regretta Trisha. La boutique doit rester ouverte, et donc visibles aux passants.

– Il y a d'autres sorts pour protéger une maison, l'assura Elisa. Et en cas d'attaque, ta famille devrait avoir des Portoloins d'urgence… Mais je ne sais pas fabriquer ce genre de choses…

– Je sais comment faire, intervint Isabelle. Je m'en chargerai.

Et la discussion partit de là. Isabelle leur apprit qu'elle savait également faire des barrières enchantées, et pouvait jeter deux malédictions égyptiennes pour protéger un lieu. Trisha évoqua des amulettes qui pouvaient servir d'alarmes, et des symboles vaudous qu'elle avait appris dans le grimoire acheté l'année dernière dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Cédric parla de la famille de sa mère, qui vivait en Italie et à qui il comptait passer un coup de miroir. Elisa révéla à tous que Rita était une Animagus illégale et qu'elle lui faisait du chantage : Cédric et Isabelle se montrèrent désapprobateurs, mais Trisha applaudit avec enthousiaste.

Ils continuèrent à discuter alors que le train démarrait et commençait son périple vers Londres. Cédric leur expliqua toutes les combines du Ministère qu'il connaissait : les différents registres, les différents bureaux qui les géraient, les gens dont Amos Diggory se plaignait, etc. Trisha avait pris une feuille de papier et commençait à y inscrire une sorte de guide pour leur gestion du budget : où trouver l'or, combien coûtait un Briseur de Sorts capable de poser des protections actives sur une maison… Isabelle leur raconta comment elle-même s'était cachée durant la dernière guerre, et les renseigna sur les combines pour se ravitailler, les sorts qui permettaient de rendre le Cottage peu notable aux yeux des sorciers de passage…

– Il nous faut quelqu'un au Ministère, pointa Elisa. Quelqu'un qui va effacer les adresses des Nés-Moldus qui sont enregistrés pour une raison ou une autre. Quelqu'un qui peut forger des faux papiers. Les Mangemorts ont des taupes au Ministères, ils s'en serviront pour trouver leurs cibles.

 _Et s'ils prennent carrément le Ministère, ce sera encore pire_ , songea-t-elle silencieusement.

– Pourquoi pas ton ami Lester Hopkrik ? proposa Trisha.

– On ne peut pas faire tout reposer sur une personne, refusa Elisa. Surtout que Lester est le neveu de la directrice de Tourmaline, et que les gens le savent. Ça risque de faire de lui un suspect.

Ils évoquèrent quelques noms, comme ceux de Percy Weasley ou des parents d'Astoria Greengrass, puis passèrent au sujet suivant. Elisa avait une impression d'irréalité. Elle ressortait des connaissances qu'elle avait lu dans des bouquins sur l'occupation allemande (comment se cacher, comment passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, etc.), ce qu'elle avait lu dans de vieux articles ou dans des grimoires sur la dernière guerre (les sorts d'alarmes, les transplanages d'urgence, les maisons et les refuges sécurisés)… Mais ce n'était plus de la théorie. C'était quelque chose de _réel_ , elle était en train de mettre en pratique tout ça, et _des vies allaient en dépendre_.

Ils étaient en train de parler d'Occlumancie, et Elisa avait donné les notes d'Hermione à sa mère pour qu'elle les feuillette, quand on frappa à la porte de leur compartiment. Cédric jeta un regard entre les stores, puis ouvrit la porte. Le Trio d'Or entra, et tout le monde leur fit une place sur les banquettes. Il y eut une minute un peu embarrassée, où Elisa réalisa que sa mère ne connaissait ni Hermione ni Ron, et fit les présentations. Puis il y eut un court silence, personne ne sachant que dire. Finalement, Harry déclara :

– Dumbledore veut que je retourne chez les Dursley. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je n'y étais pas retourné depuis quatre ans et je ne lui ai rien promis, mais cette année, je crois qu'il va essayer de me surveiller. Il m'a dit qu'être chez la famille de ma mère m'assurerait une protection magique.

– Tu n'es pas retourné là-bas depuis quatre ans ? s'étrangla Trisha. Mais tu étais où ?!

Isabelle se redressa et plissa les yeux :

– Chez nous.

– Je l'ai invité, rajouta calmement Elisa. Il ne s'entend pas avec son oncle et sa tante. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aiment la magie… et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

– Euphémisme du siècle, marmonna Harry.

Trisha et Cédric échangèrent un regard, fixèrent Harry, fixèrent Elisa… Et n'insistèrent pas. La jeune fille se demanda s'ils avaient deviné que les Dursley maltraitaient leur neveu, ou s'ils pensaient simplement qu'elle était trop protectrice et ne voulaient pas se fatiguer à l'en dissuader. Sans doute un peu des deux.

– Comment je vais faire ? gémit Harry. Les Dursley ne m'attendent pas à la gare, ils ne savent rien. Et si Dumbledore envoie quelqu'un me déposer chez eux…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens avec une grimace. Elisa plissa le front. Effectivement. A présent, kidnapper le Survivant dans le dos du directeur n'était plus une option. Si Privet Drive était sous surveillance, ça allait compliquer les choses…

– Tu vas écrire une lettre aux Dursley, décida-t-elle. Tu vas leur dire que Dumbledore pense que tu es revenu chez eux, et qu'ils ont intérêt à corroborer ton histoire si jamais des sorciers leurs posent la question. Tu vas leur dire qu'ils n'ont qu'à prétexter que tu es tout le temps invisible, par exemple. Et tu rajoute qu'à partir du… hum, mettons une semaine… à partir du 7 juillet, ils n'auront plus à faire semblant de t'avoir sous leur toit, et pourront dire que tu es parti dans un lieu sûr placé sous Fidélitas. Et tu précise bien que s'ils ne s'en tiennent pas à cette version, Dumbledore viendra chez eux parce qu'il aura flairé l'embrouille !

Harry la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas le seul. Elisa se tourna vers Ron (qui était bouche bée et avait l'air très admiratif) et Hermione (qui avait juste l'air complètement estomaquée) et déclara avec sévérité :

– Et vous deux, vous allez corroborer cette histoire. Surtout toi, Ron. Tes parents vénèrent Dumbledore, donc ça ne m'étonneraient pas qu'ils lui rapportent tout. Si le sujet d'Harry vient sur le tapis, raconte qu'il va passer tout son temps chez les Dursley sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et précises qu'il a prévu de partir au cours du mois de juillet chez quelqu'un de confiance. Ne dis pas chez qui ! Avec un peu de chance, ils penseront que c'est Sirius et ça brouillera les pistes.

– Woah, admira Trisha. Tu ne fais vraiment pas confiance à Dumbledore, hein ?

– Pas pour ce qui est du bien-être d'Harry, grogna Elisa. Et puis, franchement, être caché sous Fidélitas est bien plus sûr que d'être caché parmi les Moldus, surtout si c'est à une adresse connue de plusieurs sorciers ! Un des agents que Dumbledore enverra surveiller les Dursley pourrait être suivi, ou mis sous Impérium ! Sérieusement, il n'est pas assez paranoïaque, il manque de…

– … Vigilance constante ! achevèrent Ron, Hermione, Trisha et Cédric tous en chœur.

Elisa gloussa (ce dicton allait vraiment rester avec eux !), et même sa mère ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air amusée. Puis Isabelle reprit son sérieux.

– Et j'imagine qu'en réalité, Harry partira avec nous.

– Voilà, approuva Elisa. Ron dira à sa famille qu'Harry est parti sous sa cape d'invisibilité et que Dobby l'a emmené directement chez les Dursley. Et ça ne sera pas complètement faux, puisque c'est ce qu'on va faire. Sauf que l'elfe qui va t'escorter sera Olly, pas Dobby : et qu'il t'emmènera au Cottage, pas chez ton oncle et ta tante.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Harry sorti du papier pour écrire sa lettre. Il y eut un court silence, puis Cédric demanda innocemment :

– Alors… Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ?

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux catastrophés. Ouuuups. Elle avait oublié que tout le monde ici n'était pas au courant !

Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Tous les gens qui se trouvaient ici étaient des amis de confiance, après tout. Le Survivant expliqua donc calmement qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage, puis continua à écrire sa lettre. Il montra ensuite sa cape tout le monde, et accepta de la prêter le temps d'une minute. Elisa appela Olly, et lui ordonna de déposer la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres des Dursley (Harry donna l'adresse précise) sans être vu. Recouvert de la cape, Olly accomplit sa mission en trois secondes à peine, et Harry récupéra ensuite son bien.

C'était une affaire rondement menée.

Ils finirent par arriver à la gare. Il y avait pas mal de bousculade sur le quai. Ron et Hermione se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Puis ce fut Trisha et Cédric. Depuis la fenêtre, Elisa les vit s'éloigner. Il y avait beaucoup d'Aurors sur le quai, ainsi que (la jeune fille le reconnu avec un sursaut) Sirius Black. Mais il n'y avait pas Maugrey, ce qui était un soulagement. L'ex-Auror n'aurait pas été trompé par la cape d'invisibilité, et aurait pu réaliser qu'Harry ne quittait pas la gare avec les Dursley. Mais Dumbledore devait lui avoir donné une autre mission : garder la prophétie, peut-être ? Après tout, le canon était chamboulé, les priorités de Voldemort (dont la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts étaient blessés) n'étaient sans doute pas les mêmes.

Bah, ce n'était pas important. L'essentiel était que personne ne les gênerait. Elisa, Isabelle et Harry ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de descendre du train. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas transplaner depuis le Poudlard Express (il y avait des enchantements spéciaux), mais les elfes le pouvaient. Isabelle appela donc Chappy, Elisa appela Olly pour Harry et Tilly pour elle-même, et ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent juste devant le portillon du jardin du Cottage aux Erables.

La maison était inchangée. Le jardin était mal tondu, envahi d'herbes folles, quelques buissons exotiques disséminés au milieu de la pelouse aux allures de jungle. De la mousse recouvrait une partie du mur gauche, et verdissait quelques-unes des tuiles foncées du toit. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais les volets ouverts, et une odeur de gâteau au chocolat s'échappait de la fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Mangemorts, d'une attaque, d'un intrus : c'était comme si la guerre n'existait pas, ici. Elisa respira à plein poumons.

Cette paix ne durerait pas.

Mais elle était Elisabeth Perséphone Bishop, la fille d'une sorcière qui lisait l'avenir dans les cieux et d'un homme qui avait fait dix fois le tour du monde à bord de machines qui défiaient la gravité. Elle était venue d'un autre monde, née avec un savoir impossible et la magie au bout des doigts. Elle était une inventrice, elle était créative et ingénieuse, et ses pairs l'appelaient Magister comme si c'était un titre. Elle était une Poufsouffle, entourée par les valeurs de loyauté et d'honnêteté de sa Maison : mais elle avait aussi été l'élève et l'amie de Tom Jedusor, l'Héritier de Serpentard, et elle avait appris à être aussi impitoyable et déterminée que lui. Elle avait écrasé le retour des Mangemorts, et mutilé lord Voldemort en personne. Elle avait peur, oui : mais elle était forte, et elle ne laisserait pas ça l'arrêter.

Elle se tourna vers Isabelle, sa mère, et Harry, le gamin qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Ils lui sourirent. Elisa poussa le portillon.

– On s'y met ?

.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà ! L'épilogue la semaine prochaine... Et ensuite, le bonus spécial ! Si vous avez des dernières questions à poser, c'est maintenant !

.


	17. Epilogue

Yo ! Je vous ai manqué ? x)

Voilà ENFIN la conclusion que vous attendez tous (quoique, vous attendiez sans doute le chapitre "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres" avec plus d'impatience xDDDD) : l'épilogue de ce tome ! Bouh, ça me fait tout drôle de le poster. Ce tome 4, j'y ait mis toutes mes tripes, c'est étrange d'être arrivée à la fin.

M'enfin, on s'est bien amusés. On a rit, on a hurlé, on a tempêté, on s'est angoissé... J'ai eu des tas de review géniale... Mais on arrive à la conclusion. Il faut tourner la page. La suite sera dans le tome 5 !

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Aomine** ! Premier à poster ta review =) Je t'encourage à te remettre à FMA, cet anime est génial ! Et j'ai très envie de lire le manga, du coup, parce qu'apparemment FMA Brotherhood a coupé plusieurs passages intéressants, notamment au niveau de la guerre d'Ishval. Bref, si jamais je poste ma fic sur FMA, tu seras prévenu xD

Merci **Marie la Petite** ! Bawahahaha, le prochain tome est riche en intrigue et en angoisse. Je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire, par contre, donc... Volà, je vais sans doute publier lentement, pour me laisser le temps de le finir x)

Salut **EveApplefield** ! Oui, le canon va bien dérailler, ah ah xD En fait, on va avoir une intrigue plus proche du tome 6 de la saga de JKR que du tome 5. Le Destin a fait un bond en avant x) Et au final, ce n'est pas si mal...

Hello **Danny** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Oh, un autre fan de Rogue ! Oui, c'est un perso complexe et je l'adore, mais franchement, le rendre "approchable" aurait été très OOC donc... Elisa garde ses distances x) Si tu es intéressé par Lupin, je vais bientôt poster un Bonus sur lui (sa lâcheté, sa façon de raisonner, son passé, ses différentes traumatismes, ses rapports avec les autres Maraudeurs, etc.). C'est un perso qui mérite d'être étudié, après tout ! Pour ce qui est du passé de Rogue : excellente question, j'y répondrait dans le bonus spécial post-épilogue, parce que j'ai pleiiins de headcanons là-dessus ! Est-ce que tu lis l'anglais ? Parce que si oui, je te conseille très vivement le blog tumblr de "rambling-of-a-potterhead" qui reblogue pleins de post de méta sur les différents personnages et dissèque leurs esprits ! x)

Merci **Mademoiselle Mime** ! Ah ah, je suis fière de moi alors x) C'est dur d'écrire un truc qui ne semble pas "plat" et insipide, après un chapitre bourré d'action. Si j'ai fait ressortir l'urgence de la guerre, c'ets parfait !

Oh damn **BlancheEner** , je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Mais c'est vrai que ce chapitre était intense. Les nerfs à vif, les émotions à fleur de peau. Toute la sécurité, tout le réconfort leur ont été arrachés. Ils sont face à face avec la dure réalité et... Ouais, c'était pas joyeux x) L'épilogue est plus tranquille, je te rassure !

Salut **Redheadead** ! Yep, Elisa était dans un scénario de "soit je réussi soit on meurt tous", parce qu'elle refusait d'envisager la défaite. Mais même dans sa vision "extrême", elle était suffisamment parano pour se prévoir des plans de secours... Dont l'Alliance rebelle x) Sinon, ouais, son disocurs est brutal. Mais il le faut. Cette génération n'a pas connu la guerre. Ils n'y sont pas prêt. Elisa leur balance ça à la figure, dans toute son atrocité, parce que comme ça ils n'ont plus le choix : ils sont confrontés à la réalité, ils ne peuvent pas jouer l'autruche. Et ce, même si quand ils rentreront pour les vacances, leurs parents essaient de les rassurer et de dire que tout va bien se passer. Elisa leur arrache leurs oeillères et oui, c'est pas très agréables, mais... Elle n'a pas trop le choix.

Yo **Titietrominet** ! x) Yep, bien vu, Sirius attendait Harry pour le kidnapper avant qu'il ne rejoigne les Dursley. Evidemment, ça rate, et tout le monde reste persuadé qu'Harry est retourné chez son oncle et sa tante (invisible, bien sûr). Bwahahaha. On peut toujours compter sur l'aveuglement des sorciers. Ils sont tellement obtus des fois...

Cette réaction **Letilableue** xD Tu veux lire la fic sur FMA ? Je peux te l'envoyer =) Tu as rejoint le serveur Discord du groupe de la Salle Sur Demande ? Bref ! Oui, Elisa est carrément Poufsouffle dans sa façon d'analyser la guerre, et d'y réagir. Elle laisse aux Gryffondor l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle, son truc, c'ets le Réseau Canada de Polydipsie ! xDDDD Sinon, bien vu, je suis impressionnée : oui, avec les différentes mesures mises en place (communication avec les familles moldues, concertations, plans de secours) Hermione ne va pas penser que protéger ses parents défend entièrement d'elle, et donc elle ne va pas leur effacer la mémoire. Tu es la seule à l'avoir deviné, bravo !

Uh uh uh, tout à fait **Streema** , Elisa est la cible n°2 de Voldy après ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière. Juste après Harry, en fait. Seulement (contrairement au canon), Voldy ne va pas avoir les moyens de la traquer tout de suite, vu qu'elle l'a amputé de la moitié de ses forces, et a mis le Ministère sur son dos. Mwahaha. Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup. C'est le ménage parfait de coup de bol et de catastrophe xD BREF ! Tu auras tutes tes réponses dans le bonus (et l'épilogue) x) Cela dit, je ne prévois pas de fac eà fac entre Isabelle et Sirius de sitôt. C'est à voir ! xD

Hello **Xiu** ! Le français n'est pas ta langue maternelle ? Wow, j'admire le fait que tu ais lu toute l'histoire alors ! J'adore les fics en anglais, et oui, je suis à fond sur FMA en ce moment =D Je connais cette fic ! Elle est géniale ! Est-ce que tu connais celles de Shanastoryteller ? Elles sont toutes superbes =)

Yo **Lune Pourpre** ! Je vais penser à utiliser ce nouveau panthéon alors XD Bref ! Sinon, ouais, j'ai sacrifié Malta, mais ça en valais la peine. Le destin n'a pas trop déraillé, mais il a été sacrément secouer et toute l'intrigue va en être changée... Tout ça grâce à la présence d'un petit serpent doré. C'est ironique, non ?

Salut **StonedSquirrel** ! Ouiiii, Elisa a fait basculer la situation, et Voldy a dégusté ! Bon, il ets revenu, et c'est un problème. Un gros problème. Mais ouais, le coup du champ de mines était BADASS, MWAHAHAHA. Sinon ! Yep, Elisa n'a encore tué personne, mais il viendra un moment où ça arrivera, de ses mains ou de façon indirecte. Tu verras quand ça arrivera ! Pour ce qui est de l'Alliance Rebelle : oui, par bien des côtés, ça va évoquer le Réseau Canada xD Il y a cependant des différences majeures, notamment parce qu'Elisa va avoir des espions, et moins de "planques". Mais bref, tu verras ça dans le tome 5 !

Coucou **Maman Bouba** ! Yep, Elisa est préparée. Et heureusement, parce que si elle n'avait pas prévu de plan de secours, bah, là, elle serait trop en état de choc pour en inventer un. Elle est comme moi, elle est terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, alors elle anticipe de façon presque démesurée. Et pafois, ça sert ! Et c'est pour ça que les gens lui font autant confiance (les élèves, sa mère...) : parce qu'elle a toujours l'air de savoir où elle mets les pieds. Enfin bref ! La saga de lé réincarnation d'Elisa (dont le nom est Elitha, d'ailleurs), bah... Je ne sais pas trop où elle va aller, après Star Wars et FMA. Peut-être le mone d'Avatar ? Elle pourrait être maître de l'eau... A voir quand j'aurais de l'inspiration, en fait x)

BWAHAHAH, **Rose-Eliade** , c'ets une très bonne question. Est-ce qu'Elisa craque pour Matt ? Est-ce que Matt craque pour Elisa ? Etant moi-même AroAce, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que ça fait, l'Amour. Mais je sais quel effet a produit d'être fasciné par une personne, de vouloir en être proche, et... Yep, c'est ça qu'Elisa ressent, en effet x) Mais elle ne le réalise pas encore !

Oh, merci **Dess Id** ! La petite référence à Star Wars avec le nom de l'Alliance Rebelle plait à beaucoup de monde on dirait xD Bref, ravie que tu accroches !

En effet, **Fleur de Saint Foyer** , la guerre approche et tout le monde le sait ! La paranoïa règne, la terreur oppresse le pays, le désespoir gagne les coeurs. Mais le chaos provoqué par Elisa a changé la donne... Et la situation n'est pas aussi épouvantable qu'elle ne l'était dans le canon.

Hello **DameAureline** ! Merci de toutes ces recommandations, j'y jetterai sans doute un oeil. Cela dit, restons réalistes, Elisa n'a pas cette "culture des actions commando", tout simplement parce que ses lectures ont été limitées par l'époque (on est en 1995 !), par son accès aux livres (pas d'internet, seulement des librairies)... Bref, Elisa se jette là-dedans quasiment en aveugle. Cela dit, en effet, les premiers soins, les poisons, les armes et techniques moldues, ce sont des choses vers lesquelles l'Alliance Rebelle va se tourner. Tous les atouts sont bons à prendre ! Et je me suis également renseignée sur ces quelques personnages célèbres dont tu m'a parlé. Je connaissait évidemment Marie Curie et Vauban, mais je ne connaissais Paré que de nom, et Marvingt m'était complètement inconnue ! On en apprends tous les jours !

Yo **Elesdei** ! Ca faisait un bail ! Ah ah, je suis très fière de ces derniers chapitres : la "mort" d'Elisa, la bataille du cimetière... J'avoue, je jubilais en postant ces chapitres XDDDD Bref ! Oui, Elisa va se lancer dans un truc à la Kathleen Diggory, avec un équivalent au "Réseau Canada". Et si elle semble trop préparée... Eh bien, ses amis peuvent témoigner qu'elle se prépare depuis plusieurs mois, et que ses infos viennent des visions de sa mère. De plus, tout le monde est un peu en état de choc, et ersonne ne pense à l'interroger... Sauf Ernie. Il est très pragmatique. C'est l'héritier d'une puissante famille, il sait ce que c'est d'être responsbale de beaucoup de gens : la raison pour laquelle il a tiqué quand Elisa s'est mis à prendre les comandes, c'est qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à faire de même, parce que c'est son rôle, en tant qu'Héritier des Macmillan. La rapidité avec laquelle Elisa (dont ce n'est pas le rôle) s'est occupée de la chose l'a donc rendu suspicieux. Pour ce qui est du reste de tes questions... J'y répond dans le bonus spécial !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Yep, ça sent la guerre. Le canon a tellement déraillé, mwahahaha, c'est un vrai plaisir. Bon, ça promets d'être sanglant (Voldy n'a plus rien à perdre) mais ça va aussi être fun ! xDDDD Je vais m'éclater à écrire le tome 5. Bref, en tous les cas, ravie que ça t'ai plu !

Bonsoir **Proserpine** **Hell** ! Non, je ne connais pas ce livre, mais je vais l'ajouter à ma pile de choses à lire. Elisa agi en effet de façon de plus en plus adulte, mais étant donné les circonstances, pour l'instant ça va être mis sur le compte du choc. Elle retournera à la normale avec le temps x) Enfin bref, merci ! Et quel métier fais-tu et qui t'amène à fréquenter des notaires ? Tu travailles dans le droit ?

Merci **Chiyukisa** ! Yep, FMA est un manga génial. Je n'ai vu que l'anime (FMA Brotherhood), cela dit. L'anime de 2003, je n'ai pas accroché, et le manga, bah, ça vaut cher quand même xD Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, ce chapitre !

Salut **AnjoBaanWeiss** ! Quelle longue review xD Alors, nope, Lucius ne va pas servir de porte-monnaie. Il est presque ruiné suite à son divorce. C'est Narcissa qui a tout l'or... Et Elisa a déjà décidé qu'être redevable à Narcissa serai une très mauvaise idée. Donc le pognon va venir d'ailleurs x) Sinon, je ne vois pas bien ce que tu veux dire avec "Rogue se rendra-t-il compte de leur prise d'indépendance", parce que LUCIUS est ciblé par Voldy, évidemment qu'il ne va pas rester un Mangemort ! Sinon, le rôle de Bill est un spoiler, mais tu va aimer ce qu'il fait dans le tome 5 xDDD Je garde le secret sur l'essentiel des actions et du fonctionnement de l'Alliance, parce que je ne suis pas moi-même entièrement fixée. Mais une chose est sûre : nope, Elisa n'es pas "apparu" dans une prophécie ! Le Destin continue à suivre son cours, du moins en ce qui concerne Voldy et Harry. Et enfin, concernant Matt et pourquoi il n'a pas immédiatement assuré Elisa de son soutien : euuuuh, parce qu'il est un Serpentard ? Il ne connait Elisa que depuis un peu plus d'un an, il a des parents et des cousins qui soutiennent Voldemort, il appartent à une classe sociale méprisée et il est donc plus en danger qu beaucoup de gens, il doit peser à sa propre sécurité avant tout, et il n'est pas du genre à combattre s'il a l'option de fuir ou de rester neutre ! Tout ça à la fois... Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait dit à Elisa "wow, arrête ton char deux minutes". C'est une grosse décision. Et quelqu'un comme Matt ne peux pas faire ce genre de choix sans considérer soigneusement toutes ses options. Cela dit, dans l'épilogue, il va choisir son camp =) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par "continuer dans cet univers" ? Celui de Star Wars ou celui d'HP ? Parce que pour l'instant j'ai un peu laissé tomber ma fic sur Star Wars, mais je compte bien publier le tome 5 des aventures d'Elisa ! =)

Merci **jane9699** ! Le tome 5 sera le dernier tome, donc la suite sera aussi la fin de la saga EB =) Contente que tu ait accroché jusque là !

MWAHAHAHA, **DreamerInTheSky** , ouais, je vois bien Aurélia faire le salut militaire xD Bon, sinon je t'ai déjà tout raconté sur le Discord en fait xDDD Enjoy l'épilogue !

Yo, le **Cerf-Pentard** ! Ah ah, oui, une petite référence à Star Wars, qui est LA série culte de la fantasy à l'époque d'Elisa, et que toute sa famille adore x) C'est quand même Isabelle qui propose ce nom... Bref ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !

Le cri du cœur **LunaCrazy** ! XDDD Yep, Elisa a échoué, mais ce qu'elle a arraché au Destin peut quand même être considéré comme une victoire... Et je me suis efforcée d'être le plus réaliste possible dans l'écriture. C'est le pari de cette saga, après tout : écrire une SI réaliste, sur le modèle de _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ !

Coucou **Merry Archer** ! Ah ah, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu =) Elisa est justement un modèle d'imperfection. Beaucoup de fic SI (ou juste de fics avec des OC) tendant vers les extrêmes : le fix-it, la Mary-Sue, la tragédie, la parodie, etc. Rester réaliste est un défi, mais c'est le cœur de la saga, après tout. Et je ressent beaucoup plus d'empathie pour Elisa en la mettant dans des situations d'échec ou de faiblesse x) Bon, je ne veux pas l'écraser, alors ça n'est pas tragique, mais... Voilà, j'essaie de trouver le juste milieu : et si tu approuves, c'est que je réussi ! Bref, ça me fait super-plaisir que tu ais autant accroché à cette saga. Et OMG, je comprend totalement ce que tu ressent au tribunal, c'est pareil pour moi à l'office notarial xDDD Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

Hello **RemohIX** ! Eh oui, c'est la fin du tome 4. Sinon, pour le nom de l'Alliance rebelle... Perso, je ne joue pas à Final Fantasy xD Mais tu oublie qu'Elisa n'a pratiquement aucun contact avec les jeux vidéo x) ET que le nom a été choisi par Isabelle, qui est encore moins suspcetible qu'elle d'avoir entendu le nom de la Rose Sauvage ! xD Sinon, yep, ça m'intéresse. Je t'envoie un MP dans la journée =)

.

Voilàààà ! Dis donc, vous avez été nombreux, c'est génial =)

En hors-sujet : ce week-end, je serai aux Geek Faeries ! Vous ne risquez pas de me manquer, avec mon cosplay steampunk et mon chapeau avec des plumes orange. Est-ce que vous y allez aussi ? Faites-moi signe, dans ce cas !

Bref, c'était la parenthèse du jour xD Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voilà l'épilogue !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Elisa transplana dans le jardin du Cottage, au milieu de l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée, et faillit trébucher sur un pavé mal enfoncé dans le sol. Elle était plus à l'aise avec le transplanage qu'avec la Cheminette, mais elle restait quand même maladroite dans ses atterrissages. Elle brossa machinalement sa veste, et jeta un regard autour d'elle.

Le Cottage était en apparence inchangé, mais c'était désormais l'un des lieux les plus protégés du pays. La maison et son jardin étaient protégés par un Fidélitas, avec Isabelle comme Gardienne du Secret… Et ce n'était pas la seule mesure de sécurité que les Bishop avaient pris. La maison était recouverte de dizaines de couches de sorts protecteurs, au point qu'une météorite enflammée n'endommagerait sans doute même pas les tuiles. Il y avait des sorts d'alarme dans les murs, des sceaux Fulgura et Flashbang cachés dans tout le jardin (les envahisseurs auraient une très mauvaise surprise), et le bâtiment était blindé de sorts pour détourner l'attention des intrus animés de mauvaises intentions. De plus, le petit muret de pierre qui bordait le domaine servait à présent de base à de puissantes protections actives, et si Elisa fixait cette zone durant plusieurs secondes, elle pouvait voir une légère distorsion de l'air, comme sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense. Si jamais des Inféri ou des Détraqueurs tentaient de s'approcher, ils seraient réduits en cendres.

Le bois d'érables derrière le cottage n'avait pas de telles protections, mais il était lui aussi cachée par un Fidélitas. C'était Michael Bishop le Gardien du Secret. Avoir le bois comme lieu protégé permettait à Harry, qui était confiné ici la plupart du temps, de ne pas se sentir claustrophobe. De plus, tous les amis d'Elisa avaient reçu le Secret de la localisation du bois d'érables : en cas d'urgence, ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre au Cottage (c'était une vraie forteresse) mais ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri et se cacher.

Elisa essayait de ne pas imaginer qu'un jour ses amis auraient besoin de se réfugier ici. C'était une pensée déprimante.

Elle entra à l'intérieur de la maison et, tout en se débarrassant de sa veste d'aviateur qui commençait à être un peu trop petite, se tordit le cou pour voir si quelqu'un était dans le salon. Isabelle n'était pas là : elle était partie aux Etats-Unis pour acheter une maison dans un coin perdu, afin d'y cacher d'éventuels fugitifs. L'amour des voyages de sa mère, cette fois-ci, allait être mis à contribution pour acquérir des refuges dans des lieux complètement hors de portée des Mangemorts. Mais Harry était supposé être là, et son père également…

Personne. Elle réprima une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse.

Les Mangemorts étaient restés complètement silencieux durant une semaine après la bataille du cimetière : puis les attaques avaient commencées. Oh, il n'y avait pas eu de provocation ouverte ou de grand combat. Mais… Cinq personnes avaient disparues. Des Puristes, parfois accusés d'avoir été Mangemorts durant la dernière guerre, et parfois simplement apparentés à des Mangemorts déserteurs. Voldemort lui-même n'était pas apparu, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était l'œuvre de ses fidèles. La Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus de chaque lieu où un corps avait été retrouvé, en attestait.

Trois autres personnes avaient été attaquées, mais étaient parvenues à s'enfuir grâce aux protections de leurs manoirs. Tous ces gens étaient des Sang-Purs, et tous avaient été accusés lors de la vague de procès la fin de la dernière guerre. Il n'y avait aucun doute : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ciblait en priorité ceux qui l'avaient déserté. Et une fois qu'il aurait fini la purge… Les vraies attaques commenceraient.

– Papa ? lança-t-elle. Harry ?

Il y eut du bruit à l'étage, et la voix du Survivant cria depuis sa chambre :

– Il est parti chez les Weasley ! Il voulait demander au père de Ron d'enchanter sa voiture ou quelque chose comme ça…

Ah oui. Avoir une voiture qui volait et qui pouvait devenir invisible, c'était bien utile. Ron avait révélé cette information à Harry dans une de ses lettres (apparemment, Arthur Weasley utilisait de plus en plus sa voiture pour aller discrètement faire les courses), et Elisa avait immédiatement réalisé que c'était un atout génial. Elle en avait parlé à ses parents, avait écrit aux jumeaux puis à Mr Weasley… Et apparemment, Michael Bishop était allé présenter sa vieille Citroën à Arthur dès aujourd'hui.

Harry descendit les escaliers, et sourit largement en voyant la Poufsouffle :

– Comment ça s'est passé à Tourmaline ? Tu as vu Gwendolyn ?

Harry pouvait garder contact avec bon nombre de ses amis grâce au miroir communicant (même s'il prenait garde de passer ses appels dans un lieu qui ne permettrait pas d'identifier sa cachette), mais il n'était pas autorisé à aller leur rendre visite. Il ne devait pas quitter le Cottage ou le bois d'érables attenant : afin de le protéger de Voldemort, mais aussi afin de faire durer la combine qui trompait Dumbledore. Le directeur était toujours persuadé qu'Harry était chez les Dursley, apparemment.

Bien sûr, cette façade volerait en éclat dès que Fol-Œil serait envoyé surveiller Prvet Drive (Elisa était à peu près certaine que la maison des Dursley était déjà sous surveillance, comme dans le canon), mais Ron avait entendu ses parents dire que Maugrey était tout le temps au Ministère pour une mission top-secrète…

– Je l'ai vue, répondit Elisa avec amusement en retirant ses chaussures. Elle y a fait un saut pour donner des fournitures scolaires à l'école. Elle te transmet son bonjour.

– Cool, fit le Survivant avec satisfaction. Et les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

– Aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer, lâcha Elisa en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon. Madeline est sur les dents. Elle veut mettre Tourmaline sous Fidélitas, mais vu que c'est une école, en pleine ville, et qui dépend des infrastructures moldues pour l'eau et l'électricité… C'est un cauchemar logistique. Plusieurs Cracmols sont rentrés chez eux : quelques-uns envoient des lettres, mais pour la plupart… Leurs amis n'ont plus de nouvelle.

Certains avaient sans doute été cachés par leurs familles. Mais deux enfants étaient issus de parents qui, d'après la liste compilée par Trisha des possibles Mangemorts (ceux qui avaient plaidé l'Impérium lors de la dernière guerre, mais étaient entourés de circonstances douteuses), servaient Voldemort. Qu'ils fassent partie de ceux qui lui étaient restés fidèles dans le cimetière, ou de ceux qui étaient en fuite et qui allaient se faire tuer en guise de représailles… Le pire était à craindre.

Elisa déglutit, refoulant la bouffée d'angoisse et d'impuissance qui lui serrait la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Tourmaline n'avait pas de protections actives adaptées au moment du début des vacances, et n'avait donc pas eu les moyens de _kidnapper_ tous les enfants. Ils avaient été obligés de les laisser rentrer chez eux, mais… Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient pu faire davantage.

– Tous les élèves qui sont restés à l'école sont terrifiés, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque. Ils ont peur d'être pris pour cibles, ils ont peur que leurs familles les aient abandonnés… Beaucoup de parents ont laissés ces enfants à Tourmaline pour leur protection, mais il y en a aussi un certain nombre qui espéraient s'en débarrasser. Franchement, il n'y a pas une très bonne ambiance.

Le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle grimacèrent. Sur vingt-six élèves, seuls treize étaient restés à l'école pour l'été, et l'immense majorité étaient des enfants que leurs familles considéraient comme un honteux fardeau, et qui savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus chez eux. Le fait d'avoir trouvé des gens qui les aimaient et une école qui les respectait, cela n'apaisait pas leur sentiment d'abandon.

Mais au moins, ils étaient en sécurité. Au moins, ils étaient sauvés. Au moins, ils pouvaient espérer un avenir meilleur… Elisa essayait de se concentrer sur ça.

– Et du côté des profs et des fondateurs ? fit Harry pour changer de sujet. Lester et Myriam se disputent toujours ?

Lester voulait épouser sa petite-amie, celle-ci pensait que c'est complètement crétin de prendre une telle décision en pleine guerre. Elisa hocha la tête :

– Toujours. C'est Neal qui me l'a dit. Lui, il s'en tire plutôt bien : il a eu une promotion, et il a réussi à faire éditer son article sur les loups-garous dans le journal interne de Ste Mangouste. Matt est très fier.

– Tu lui as parlé ? s'enquit Harry avec curiosité.

Elisa hocha la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quand elle avait annoncé à Matt que Voldemort était de retour et qu'elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés, le loup-garou ne lui avait pas proposé de l'aider, et elle s'était sentie trahie. Mais depuis, ils s'étaient parlé par miroir. Et Matt lui avait expliqué que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Il devait penser à sa famille (il ignorait si prendre position le mettrait en opposition à sa sœur et ses parents), il devait penser à comment gérer ses pleines lunes avec ce nouveau danger, mais surtout il devait penser à Lupin. Il était l'alpha de leur meute : il était responsable.

 _Mais toi et Neal êtes mes amis aussi_ , l'avait assurée Matt. _Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber._

Depuis, Elisa se sentait plus détendue. Elle et Matt s'étaient remis à discuter comme avant, à Tourmaline (quand elle s'y rendait) mais aussi par miroir. La jeune fille ne lui avait pas expliqué tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais Matt faisait partie des gens au courant de l'existence de l'Alliance Rebelle, et de ses objectifs.

– Je lui ai parlé, oui. On a un peu discuté de notre théorie sur la métamorphose des sorts. J'avais complètement oublié ce projet, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Harry roula des yeux :

– Tu m'étonnes.

– C'est ce que Matt a dit aussi, s'esclaffa la jeune fille. Je vais essayer d'y travailler cet été. Enfin, quand j'aurai le temps.

Cet été, elle serait débordée. Elle le savait déjà.

Tout le monde se préparait à la guerre. Les gens faisaient des réserves, et protégeaient leurs maisons. C'était un peu ce qu'Elisa faisait, aussi : sauf qu'elle ne préparait pas la protection de sa famille seulement. Elle préparait la résistance de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle veillait à ce que tout le monde (ses amis, ses connaissances, ses associés, les gamins qu'elle protégeait…) soient prêts.

Le Fidélitas bloquait bon nombre de lettres qui lui étaient adressées, mais elle avait chargé Olly de collecter toutes les lettres repoussées par les protections de la maison : et il y avait des dizaines de gens qui voulaient parler à celle qui avait vaincu Voldemort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Il y avait des noms d'aristocrates, de fonctionnaires hauts placés, de journalistes célèbres, mais aussi des noms plus humbles : des Nés-Moldus, des commerçants, des gens qui avaient besoin de protection. Scrimgeour lui avait fait une offre d'emploi, pour le Bureau des Aurors. Le Département des Mystères lui offrait également un poste, avec un salaire hallucinant. C'était de la folie : Elisa n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi soudain catapultée au niveau de figure publique.

Elle évitait cependant autant que possible d'être vue en public. Oh, elle répondait à des tas de lettres, mais c'était tout. Lorsqu'elle sortait, elle utilisait la cape d'Harry ou métamorphosait son visage afin de passer incognito. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ça, mais Harry lui avait appris à allonger son nez, changer la forme de son menton, à faire pousser ses cheveux et les teindre d'une couleur plus claire. Cela ne tromperait pas quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien, mais ça suffisait pour aller d'un point A à un point B sans attirer l'attention.

Et elle sortait bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ! Durant les premiers jours des vacances, elle ait été dehors non-stop pour poser elle-même des protections actives sur les maisons de tous ses amis qui le lui demandaient. Elle avait également rencontré la famille de certains Nés-Moldus, qui ne croyaient pas leurs enfants quand ils leur disaient qu'un maniaque avide de génocide était revenu à la vie. Pour les convaincre, Elisa avait utilisé la vidéo sorcière : elle avait extrait son souvenir du rituel de résurrection et son souvenir du combat dans le cimetière, et montrait les deux vidéos aux parents récalcitrants. C'était brutal, mais efficace.

Elisa avait aussi rencontré en personne les gens à qui elle voulait demander de l'or, car elle avait commencé très tôt à faire des réserves pour la guerre à venir. Les mille Gallions du Tournoi ne seraient pas assez. Il lui fallait de quoi financer des Briseurs de Sorts, l'éventuel approvisionnement du réseau, peut-être prévoir de quoi corrompre quelques fonctionnaires… Alors, oui, elle avait besoin d'or. Et la grande difficulté était qu'elle ne demandait pas des prêts, mais des _donations_. Qu'elle gagne la guerre ou qu'elle la perde, elle doutait d'avoir les moyens de rembourser de larges sommes… Mais bref. Les gens qui n'avaient pas désespérément besoin de protection étaient donc plus enclins à refuser. Par exemple les parents de Zacharias Smith avaient refusé tout net (à la grande fureur de leur fils), mais les Finch-Fletchey, qui étaient des Moldus et étaient très effrayés, avaient accepté.

Elisa utilisait essentiellement cet or pour engager des Briseurs de Sorts et ériger des protections autour de divers lieux. C'était son activité principale, depuis le début des vacances : demander de l'or, marchander avec ceux qui en avaient, puis payer des Briseurs de Sorts et les mettre en contact avec les membres de l'Alliance Rebelle (ou tout simplement avec des gens qui avaient besoin de protéger leurs maisons).

Les Bowman avaient payé de leur poche pour protéger la boutique de Gwendolyn, mais c'était grâce aux donations qu'Elisa avait pu offrir à Tourmaline les services d'un Briseur de Sorts compétent. C'était aussi grâce à ces donations qu'elle avait envoyé des Briseurs de Sorts chez les Nés-Moldus ou Sang-Mêlés qui l'avaient contacté en plaidant qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de bâtir des protections ou simplement des alarmes. Et il y en avait des tas.

Pour certains, ça allait tout seul. Ainsi, Sun-Min Jeong venait d'une famille moldue, et son père était un diplomate prêt à y mettre le prix pour que la guerre des sorciers n'atteigne pas sa famille. Mais Trudy Glaston ou Raashid Hussain avaient des familles moldues modestes, qui n'avaient pas les réserves nécessaires pour se payer le luxe de transformer leur maison en forteresse. Aaron Woodbridge, Angelina Johnson, Marietta Edgecombe, Sue Li… Ils étaient de Sang-Mêlé, mais leur parent sorcier ne savait pas protéger une maison. Eux aussi avaient eu besoin du trésor d'Elisa pour payer une partie de leurs frais. Et finalement, il y en avait dont la situation était plus complexe. Par exemple, ceux qui vivaient chez les Moldus, comme les familles de Colin et Denis Crivey, celle d'Ambre Kwebena, celle de Romilda Vane, de Dean Thomas, ou de Takashi Noda. Leurs parents ne semblaient pas réellement saisir le danger, et pensaient que l'anonymat du monde moldu les protégerait. Elisa devait payer des Briseurs de Sorts pour protéger leurs maisons, mais surtout pour le faire discrètement, puisque les parents faisaient la sourde oreille ! L'enfant de cette famille était souvent la seule personne à savoir comment activer les défenses de leur habitation, ou à savoir où était caché le Portoloin d'urgence à utiliser en cas d'attaque.

Certains Briseurs de Sorts réclamaient un plein tarif. D'autres acceptaient de réduire leur prix quand ils voyaient que c'était des familles terrifiées qui demandaient leur aide. Certains, très rares, acceptaient de travailler gratuitement. C'était le cas de Bill Weasley, revenu spécialement d'Egypte, et de deux époux relativement âgés, Gawain et Eléa Killick. Ils avaient été à Poufsouffle, tous les deux : et leurs deux enfants (James et Katie, apprit Elisa en leur posant la question) étaient eux aussi passés par la Maison de la Loyauté. Ils avaient appris ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière. Et ils ne répondaient pas à l'appel de Dumbledore ou de Fudge : ils répondaient au sien.

Un grand nombre de Poufsouffle semblaient voir Elisa comme une sorte de figure de proue, désormais. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours un peu de mal à appréhender, même après trois semaines à organiser la résistance depuis le Cottage…

Remus Lupin avait également une formation de Briseur de Sorts, même s'il n'était pas aussi compétent que les professionnels. Il connaissait à peu près les mêmes sorts de protection qu'Elisa, mais il avait plus d'expérience. Bref, l'ex-Maraudeur avait donc proposé ses services. Elisa ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé directement : Matt leur servait d'intermédiaire. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle mesure Matt avait expliqué à Lupin en quoi consistait le but de l'Alliance Rebelle… mais l'ex-Maraudeur s'était dit prêt à les aider, et Elisa l'avait donc sans vergogne mis à contribution. Lupin avait bénévolement monté des protections supplémentaires autour de plusieurs maisons : notamment celle des Nés-Moldus les moins fortunés. Leurs familles ne reconnaissaient pas son visage (alors que, chez les sorciers, Lupin était toujours très mal considéré).

Elisa l'avait aussi employé pour monter des protections autour de deux maisons vides, de futurs refuges. Le premier était le vieux château délabré que les fondateurs de Tourmaline avaient un jour visité en espérant en faire le siège de leur école : Elisa l'avait surnommé "la Forteresse", un nom bien pompeux pour une telle ruine. Le second refuge était une maison à quelques kilomètres du Cottage, de l'autre côté du bois d'érables en fait, et qui portait déjà le nom de "Bois-Joli" en fer forgé sur son portail. Les deux lieux avaient été acquis par Michael Bishop, par le biais des autorités non-magiques, et Elisa avait promptement effacé toute trace de ces achats chez les Moldus avec quelques Sortilèges de Confusion et un très léger Charme de Mémoire.

Si les Mangemorts se penchaient sur le cas des Bishop (ce qui était sans doute déjà fait plusieurs individus suspect avaient été vus rôdant à Loutry St Chaspoule), rien ne permettrait de relier ces deux lieux, en apparence complètement moldus, et l'Alliance Rebelle. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Elisa avait décidé d'investir dans ces deux bâtiments. Ils étaient dissimulés. La Forteresse était cachée au milieu de nulle part, et le Bois-Joli était proche de chez elle, certes, mais camouflé au milieu des bosquets. C'était de bonnes cachettes.

Et quand votre ennemi se spécialise dans la traque et l'assassinat, avoir de bonnes cachette avait paru être un excellent point de départ à Elisa.

Penser aux refuges la fit cependant grimacer. Elle conseillait aux gens de se préparer une planque, et beaucoup de familles avaient prévus un lieu pour fuir : une résidence secondaire, la maison d'un ami, ou même une petite bicoque au milieu des champs dans laquelle ils entreposaient des réserves au cas où ils devraient partir soudainement. Mais peu de gens prévoyaient une guerre _longue_ : ils n'envisageaient les refuges que comme des lieux de repos temporaires. Elisa voulait faire de véritables planques. Certaines personnes devraient s'y cacher durant des mois, comme James et Lily Potter l'avaient fait à Godric's Hollow.

– La Forteresse a besoin de réparation si on veut que des gens y vivent, soupira-t-elle. Bois-Joli est vivable et peut accueillir toute une famille, mais la Forteresse pourrait contenir plus de cinquante personnes si elle était un peu rénovée. Si jamais des gens en ont besoin et qu'on ne peut pas les y faire vivre parce que c'est une ruine, ça sera vraiment du gâchis !

Harry cligna des yeux, apparemment pris au dépourvu par ce changement de sujet, puis haussa les épaules :

– Qu'est-ce qu'i faire là-bas ?

– Tout. Il n'y a pas d'eau et d'électricité, mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave si des sorciers habitent là. En revanche, le toit fuit, les fenêtres sont cassées, tout est sale et envahi par la végétation, les parquets sont dans un état lamentable… Ce n'est pas habitable.

– Je peux refaire les sols, fit Harry avec optimisme. J'ai appris comment quand on a refait Tourmaline.

– Avant ça, il faudra tout nettoyer de fond en comble, réfuta Elisa.

– Ça aussi je peux le faire.

Elisa hésita une seconde. Harry pouvait vaquer dans tout le jardin et le bois, et appeler ses amis par miroir, mais… Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était là, obligé à de se cacher, et il devait commencer à s'ennuyer. Isabelle était partie dix jours plus tôt implanter un réseau d'exfiltration hors du pays à l'aide de planques et de Portoloins, Michael était sans cesse occupé, et Elisa aussi. Harry avait des bouquins pour le distraire, mais il devait sérieusement ronger son frein en voyant que tout le monde s'activait et qu'il devait rester caché.

– D'accord, finit-elle par dire avec beaucoup de prudence. On ira demain, alors. On prendra un des elfes avec nous, et on préviendra Papa, et tu garderas toujours ta cape sur toi, d'accord ? Oh, et il te faudra une baguette de rechange.

– J'ai toujours utilisé ma baguette chez toi ! protesta Harry.

– Parce que le fait d'être dans une maison de sorciers enregistrée au Ministère neutralise la Trace posée sur toi et ta baguette, l'informa Elisa. Mais la Forteresse n'est pas enregistrée, et si tu fais de la magie, la Trace alertera les Services Abusifs de la Magie.

– … Zut. Est-ce que tu as une baguette de rechange ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Dans la chambre de sa mère se trouvaient une petite étagère surmontée d'un présentoir contenant quatre baguettes. Celles de Ludovic, Melody, Elisabetta et Alan Bletchley, d'après les étiquettes. Des parents, sans doute. C'était apparemment assez traditionnels chez les sorciers de garder les baguettes de leurs ancêtres (Isabelle n'avait que quatre baguettes, mais certaines familles en avait entre vingt et trente !). Elisa ne savait pas si elle serait autorisée à en emprunter une…

– Je demanderai à ma mère par miroir, éluda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau pendant que j'étais à Tourmaline ?

– Appris des sorts de guérison, surtout. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Sirius, qui refuse toujours de me dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se passe ou sur ce qu'il fait, et qui dit que c'est pour le mieux si je reste caché.

Le ton du jeune Gryffondor était amer. Il appréciait que son parrain se soucie de lui : mais, alors qu'il était assez évident que Sirius faisait quelque chose (il devait même se retenir de s'en vanter, si ça tapait à ce point sur les nerfs d'Harry), il voulait absolument garder son filleul dans l'ombre. Sans doute sous les ordres de Dumbledore…

– J'ai fini ma rédaction pour l'Etude des Moldus, reprit Harry. Et j'ai commencé mes devoirs de Métamorphose.

Elisa poussa un gémissement :

– Oh, bon sang, les devoirs de vacances ! Je ne les ai même pas encore commencés… Bon, je sais à quoi je vais occuper mon après-midi, je suppose.

Harry renifla avec amusement. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui était à la traîne en matière de travail scolaire.

– Je vais te tenir compagnie. J'ai encore du boulot pour les Sortilèges.

Le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle s'installèrent donc sur la table du salon, étalant leurs livres, leurs grimoires et leurs rouleaux de parchemin. Elisa s'attaqua d'abord à l'Astronomie : il n'y avait rien de très compliqué là-dedans, et sa mère avait une abondance de grimoires sur le sujet. En deux heures, elle eut terminé sa carte du ciel et le court paragraphe descriptif que Sinistra leur demandait sur les différents signes du Zodiaque. Harry, de son côté, peinait un peu pour son devoir de Sortilèges (qui demandait de donner les différences entre un Sortilège, un Charme, un Maléfice), et Elisa lui donna un rapide coup de main.

Puis elle retourna à ses propres devoirs, se tournant vers ses problèmes de Métamorphose. C'était plutôt ardu. Mais McGonagall lui collerait une heure de colle si jamais elle rendait une feuille blanche à la rentrée, alors elle se força à se concentrer sur les théorèmes des exceptions à la loi de Gamp, qui empêchait de conjurer certaines matières.

Le nom de Gamp lui évoqua le concierge, Apollon Gamp. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Etait-il toujours à St Mangouste ? Ou bien était-il rétabli ? Allait-il reprendre son poste de concierge, ou bien est-ce que ce job lui avait été imposé par l'Impérium de Croupton ? Dans ce cas, il y aurait deux nouveaux employés à Poudlard à la rentrée : un nouveau concierge et un nouveau prof de Défense. A moins que Maugrey ne reste ? Il ne lui était rien arrivé au terme de l'année… Mais Dumbledore l'enverrait peut-être en mission pour l'Ordre…

C'était étrange. Tout le monde se préparait à la guerre, mais les Mangemorts n'avaient encore lancé aucune opération de grande envergure. Les gens qui disparaissaient (et ils n'étaient pas très nombreux) le faisaient en silence, sans combat. Les maisons n'étaient pas dévastées, et seule la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus des lieux indiquaient ce qui s'était passé. Les Mangemorts se montraient vifs et discrets. Ce n'était pas la stratégie qu'ils avaient employé dans le canon.

Mais dans le canon, ils avaient eu plus d'hommes, moins de blessés, et surtout plus de _peur_ de leur côté. Dans cet univers-ci, toute l'école avait vu que les Mangemorts pouvaient être vaincus, et tout le pays avait craché sur la légende de Lord Voldemort. Le terrifiant Seigneur des Ténèbres et son armée partaient avec un sacré handicap, désormais. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être imprudents et de provoquer des combats voyants, car les Aurors étaient prêts. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus jouer sur l'incertitude et la peur de la population, car les gens n'étaient plus aussi terrifiés que jadis : apprendre la vérité sur Voldemort, savoir qu'il avait été humilié dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, cela avait changé la donne. L'inconnu fait peur : mais une fois la vérité révélée et répandue… Les croque-mitaines et les légendes ne sont plus aussi impressionnants.

Elisa se demandait, parfois, si c'était grâce à elle. Cette situation était si différente de celle du canon, c'était littéralement un autre monde. Ici les gens étaient prêts à se battre, ils étaient déterminé, et c'étaient les Mangemorts qui se terraient comme des rats.

Etait-ce mieux ? Etait-ce pire ? Le destin s'éloignait de plus en plus de la trame du canon qu'elle connaissait. Ses souvenirs du canon lui permettaient de s'adapter aux circonstances, mais plus elle s'adaptait et plus cela annulait le canon de ses souvenirs. Un jour, son avantage allait disparaître, tout simplement. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Est-ce qu'ils s'en sortiraient mieux ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait cessé d'écrire, le poing crispé sur sa plume. Elle se força à respirer profondément, et à redresser ses barrières d'Occlumancie qui lui permettaient de compartimenter ses émotions. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'Harry l'observait d'un air inquiet. Elle allait le rassurer, lorsque le Gryffondor lança soudain avec un entrain un peu forcé :

– Au fait ! Est-ce que tu as donné un nom au dragon ?

Elisa fut prise au dépourvu par le brusque changement de sujet autant que par cette étrange question.

– Hein ? Quel dragon ?

Parce que si elle avait un dragon, elle aurait aimé être informée ! Harry indiqua vaguement un coin du salon (contenant une cage à chouette recouverte d'un tissu noir) d'un geste de la main :

– Le dragon miniature de la première Tâche.

Ah ! Elisa hocha la tête en comprenant. Effectivement, elle avait bien un dragon : le modèle miniature qu'elle avait envoyé à sa mère. Isabelle laissait de temps en temps le dragon se promener dans le salon, mais le gardait généralement dans une cage. La Poufsouffle n'y avait guère pensé ces derniers jours. Depuis le début des vacances, elle n'avait fait que courir d'un lieu à l'autre, argumenter avec untel ou untel, demander de l'or, essuyer des refus, rassurer des gens, jeter des protections. Elle avait à peine vu la cage découverte durant les repas en famille.

Harry se leva, et alla retirer le tissu qui recouvrait la cage. Le modèle miniature de Suédois à museau court qui se trouvait à l'intérieur déploya ses ailes et poussa un cri de défi. Il avait beau tenir dans les mains d'Harry, il était la copie conforme de l'immense créature qu'Elisa avait affrontée en septembre dernier… Gris-bleu, puissant et racé, avec des yeux couleurs saphir et un long cou flexible. La seule différence était les motifs plus clairs sur son ventre : un cercle de runes dessiné par Isabelle pour prolonger l'enchantement qui animait la petite créature.

Ces runes avaient aussi augmenté assez sensiblement la taille de l'animal, ça sautait vraiment aux yeux. Oh, évidemment, c'était toujours un dragon _miniature_. Il faisait à peine la taille d'un chaton. Mais c'était quasiment dix fois sa taille d'origine ! Quand Elisa avait retiré le Suédois à museau court du sac tenu par Verpey, l'animal faisait la taille d'un lézard.

Harry ouvrit la cage, et le dragon sauta sur sa main, se cramponnant à son poignet. Le Survivant esquissa un large sourire, et tendit l'animal à Elisa en lui faisant remarquer :

– T'inquiète, il ne mord pas, celui-là.

Elisa tendit la main avec précaution. Le dragon claqua de ses minuscules mâchoires, puis accepta de grimper dans sa paume. Ses petites griffes picotaient la peau de la jeune fille, mais rien de très douloureux. Le dragon miniature avait la taille parfaite pour se loger dans sa main et, après avoir reniflé et observé son nouvel environnement, le reptile s'allongea en rangeant ses pattes sous lui, comme un chat. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec attendrissement.

– Isabelle dit qu'il lui faudrait un nom, finit par reprendre Harry d'un ton conciliant. Mais comme c'est ton dragon, c'est à toi de le nommer. Quelque chose en rapport avec la couleur bleue, peut-être ?

Elisa ressentit un pincement au cœur, aussi puissant qu'inattendu, et détourna les yeux, la gorge soudain nouée. Elle savait qu'Harry essayait de lui changer les idées, mais… Le dernier animal qu'elle avait nommé avait été un reptile, aussi. Et elle lui avait donné un nom en référence à la teinte de ses écailles. _Malta_ , qui signifie "dorée".

Malta n'avait été qu'un serpent, mais elle avait été à elle. Elle avait été son familier, une présence rassurante durant ses moments d'angoisse, et même une partenaire durant la Tournoi, sifflant des mises en garde dans le labyrinthe. Elisa avait bien conscience de la chance qu'elle avait eu de ne perdre _que_ Malta dans le combat : mais pourtant, certains jours, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la chance du tout. C'était comme une déchirure béante dans sa poitrine. Et elle doutait que la présence du petit dragon puisse combler cette blessure.

Harry avait apprécié Malta, il s'y était attaché, mais elle n'avait pas été à lui. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Elisa ne pouvait pas la remplacer aussi facilement.

– Beaucoup de gens vont mourir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne regardait pas Harry, mais elle put le voir tressaillir.

– Jedusor est revenu. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Et ce que j'ai fait là-bas… Ça l'a rendu furieux. Cinq personnes ont déjà disparues, et ça ne fait que huit jours qu'il est revenu à l'attaque. Si je n'avais rien fait… Si j'avais fait davantage… Si j'avais fait autre chose…

Elle secoua la tête avec frustration :

– Beaucoup de gens vont mourir. Peut-être plus que si je n'avais rien fait. C'est tellement… C'est tellement injuste. Je devrais être contente de nous avoir ramené en vie, et que le pays se prépare à faire face à Jedusor au lieu de faire l'autruche, mais… Tout ce que je ressens… C'est le fait que Malta me manque, et que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Malta n'avait même pas été enterrée. Comme Elisa l'avait craint, Mrs Pomfresh avait jeté un _Evanesco_ sur le serpent mort qui traînait dans son infirmerie. Rien que d'y penser, Elisa sentait une bouffée de chagrin lui monter dans la gorge. Elle essayait de se dire que _ce n'était qu'un serpent_ , mais c'était faux : Malta avait été son familier, son animal de compagnie, son amie. Elle n'avait jamais été qu'un serpent.

– Et tu penses que je me sens comment ? lâcha Harry à voix basse.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur la table, mais son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire crispée par l'émotion. Elisa réalisa avec un sursaut de honte qu'elle se plaignait de son sort sans réfléchir à ce que pouvait ressentir le Survivant.

– Désolée, je…

– J'étais complètement inutile, cracha Harry. Je n'ai rien fait, et tu as pris un Avada en pleine poitrine. J'ai cru que tu étais _morte_. A cause de moi, parce que c'était _moi_ qu'il voulait. Et ensuite… C'est toi qui m'a libéré, c'est toi qui a fait exploser le cimetière, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Moi, je _sais_ que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je sais que Voldemort veut me tuer, je sais qu'il tuera tous ceux qui se mettent sur son passage, et _je ne peux pas l'en empêcher_! Toi, au moins, tu as agi ! Moi, je suis… Je suis complètement inutile. A chaque fois, je saute à pied joint dans les pièges sans réfléchir, et il faut que quelqu'un d'autre me sauve ! C'est ce qui s'est passé avec la Pierre… Avec Pettigrew… Avec le cimetière !

Il avait petit à petit haussé la voix, criant presque sur la fin, et il s'interrompit, la respiration saccadée. Elisa, qui s'était figée, retrouva sa voix et avança timidement :

– Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé avec le Basilic…

Il secoua rageusement la tête :

– Non, mais j'ai quand même failli y passer ! J'étais mort de peur ! Et là… Ça recommence. Tout le monde attend un miracle parce que je suis le Survivant, et je sais que je ne peux pas le faire ! Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ! Et en plus… En plus…

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Les mots jaillissaient de lui comme un torrent, empreints de frustration, de rancœur, de chagrin, de désespoir, de colère.

– Et en plus personne ne me croit ! Personne ne me dit rien ! McGonagall ne m'a pas écouté quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas retourner chez les Dursley en première année ! Et elle m'a envoyé paître quand je lui ai dit que je voulais faire quelque chose contre Voldemort ! Et Dumbledore aussi ! Et _Sirius_ aussi ! _"Oh, tu es trop jeune, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, tu es encore un enfant, retourne chez ta tante et laisse les adultes s'en occuper"_ … Mais c'est trop _tard_ ! Je suis concerné ! C'est moi qui l'ai vu revenir, c'est moi dont il a pris le sang, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer ! Pourquoi ils veulent me laisser dans le noir ?! Pourquoi ils ne m'écoutent pas ?! Ils pensent que je ne suis qu'un gamin, mais je sais me battre ! _Je ne suis pas inutile_ ! Je peux aider, je _veux_ aider ! Il faut qu'ils me laissent une chance ! Pourquoi personne ne me laisse une chance ?!

Harry s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il s'était à moitié redressé sur sa chaise dans sa tirade enragée. Il se laissa retomber contre son dossier, lentement. Ses yeux lançaient quasiment des éclairs, et il avait la respiration hachée, mais il semblait aussi un peu surpris par son propre coup d'éclat.

Elisa réalisa que le dragon s'était aplatit dans sa main, surveillant le jeune Gryffondor par-dessus le mur protecteur des doigts courbés de la jeune fille. D'un geste rassurant, elle lui caressa le dos de sa main libre, et les écailles bleu-gris du reptile frémirent à son toucher.

– J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider, hésita-t-elle.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête :

– Non, c'est _moi_ qui veux t'aider. Je veux être utile. C'est toi qui a un plan, moi je n'ai rien du tout, mais… Je veux aider. Laisse-moi t'aider.

– Mais je sais à peine ce que je dois faire !

– Au moins tu agis, toi !

Elisa avala de travers :

– Justement, oui. Et si je commets une erreur, si j'agis mal… Ce qui arrivera sera de ma faute.

– C'est mieux que de ne pas agir du tout, contra férocement Harry. Au moins, on doit essayer. Si on ne fait rien, _tout ce qui arrivera_ sera de notre faute.

Elisa inclina la tête. Passer à l'action, c'était effrayant. Rester caché serait bien plus facile. Se terrer au Cottage, prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien, attendre la fin de l'orage. Mais on ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. _Elisa_ ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça, et Harry non plus. Contre certains évènements, ils seraient impuissants : mais s'ils avaient le pouvoir de changer les choses, c'était bien pire de ne rien faire…

– Tu sais que je vais éviter de me battre autant que possible, pas vrai ? vérifia-t-elle quand même.

Harry eut l'air insulté :

– Je sais que je suis un Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Tu crois que j'ai envie de me battre avec ces tarés ?

– Tu marques un point, sourit faiblement Elisa. Mais je tiens juste à te le dire. L'essentiel de mon plan c'est de cacher des gens, de les faire fuir, et si on doit affronter des Mangemorts, ça sera en leur tendant des embuscades. Il n'y aura pas de gloire ou quoi que ce soit. Ça va être long, frustrant et effrayant, et il va y avoir des moments où on devra juste attendre sans rien faire. Je veux dire… Ça va être une corvée, et il est possible que tu me détestes de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Je me déteste déjà de m'être lancée là-dedans.

Le Survivant ne cilla pas :

– Je veux quand même aider. Je suis déjà impliqué.

Ce n'était pas faux. Elisa esquissa un sourire un peu tordu. Ils étaient tous impliqués, mais Harry était l'une des rares personnes qui était réellement piégées. Se battre était sa seule option.

– Certains jours j'aimerai tout confier à Dumbledore, avoua-t-elle. Tout confier à quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Être responsable de tout ça, c'est flippant. Mais… Je crois que ça serai pire, de remettre notre sort à tous entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, et de devenir aveugle et impuissante.

Et ça serait déloyal envers tous ceux qui s'étaient tournés vers elle, qui lui faisaient confiance. Oh, ça serait lâche, aussi : mais ce n'était pas ça qui empêcherait Elisa de dormir la nuit. Elle n'était pas en une Gryffondor. En revanche, la perspective de laisser tomber ses amis… Ça, c'était terrifiant.

– Tout le monde fait confiance à Dumbledore, grommela Harry. Mais il ne fait confiance à personne. Ou pas à moi, du moins. Il ne me dit jamais rien.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Elisa n'avait pas pensé à Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'il était souvent au Ministère, accaparé par Fudge qui voulait son avis sur tout. C'était le directeur qui préparait la guerre, en réalité, pas le Ministre de la Magie.

Et Dumbledore se concentrait là-dessus, apparemment. Il n'avait pas cherché à se mêler de ses affaires. L'étrange lettre qu'il avait demandé à Harry de lui remettre à la fin de l'année avait été son seul contact. Elisa l'avait lue et relue à plusieurs reprises au tout début des vacances, et à présent, elle pourrait presque la réciter par cœur.

" _Je vous contacterai très prochainement_ ", avait-il écrit _._ " _Je vous fais confiance pour agir au mieux. N'oubliez pas de réfléchir longuement aux conséquences de vos actions avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit._ "

Mais il n'était pas entré en contact : pas de lettre, pas d'appel par miroir, pas de visite. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était soulagée ou inquiète. Elle savait qu'elle était tellement sur les nerfs que, si le directeur s'était pointé pour lui donner des instructions, elle l'aurait sans doute mal pris. Mais en même temps… Cela aurait été rassurant, de savoir que le plus puissant sorcier du pays pensait à elle, et se battait dans le même camp qu'elle.

Mais non, elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un poil de barbe de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas tenté de la recruter dans l'Ordre du Phénix (l'idée avait effleuré Elisa : ce n'était pas complètement insensé après tout). Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de recruter ses amis, du moins pas qu'elle le sache. Il n'avait pas envoyé des membres de l'Ordre chez elle pour la surveiller ou pour lui expliquer comment protéger sa famille… ou bien il avait essayé, et les protections les avaient repoussés. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler de l'Horcruxe qu'il était supposé aller chercher avec elle. Silence radio.

Etait-il trop occupé ? L'avait-il oublié ? Etait-elle trop insignifiante, à l'échelle de la guerre ? Ou bien pensait-il qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule ?

Elle pensait que c'était ça. Même si cela pouvait semblait arrogant de sa part, elle savait qu'elle n'était _pas_ insignifiante : pas après ce qui c'était passé au cimetière, pas après avoir créé l'Alliance Rebelle, pas après avoir fédéré quasiment la moitié de Poudlard pour l'épauler. Même si elle n'avait été que la fondatrice du CEM, l'amie d'Harry ou la championne de Poudlard, elle savait que Dumbledore se serait assuré de l'avoir dans son camp, car elle était un élément important. S'il ne faisait rien, alors qu'elle avait pris une telle importance dans le jeu… C'était sans doute parce qu'il considérait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller.

 _Je vous fais confiance pour agir au mieux_ , avait-il écrit. Dumbledore ne faisait confiance à personne, mais il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Et même si la dernière phrase de son message était une leçon de morale, globalement, la lettre qu'il avait transmise à Elisa était une marque de respect. Il n'interférait pas, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était capable d'agir sans lui, parce qu'il savait qu'ils jouaient à deux niveaux différents.

Hum. Elisa n'avait pas pensé à Dumbledore depuis un long moment : mais pourtant, elle arrivait à démêler son raisonnement assez facilement.

Probablement parce qu'elle avait le même. Elle n'avait tenté de recruter aucun membre de l'Ordre, elle ne fouinait pas du côté du Département des Mystères, elle n'organisait pas de filature des gens soupçonnés d'être Mangemorts… Parce qu'elle savait que c'était le genre de chose que faisait le directeur. Chacun son terrain, et ils ne se gênaient pas. Pas besoin d'interférer dans les oignons de l'autre.

Elle soupira, et se frotta les yeux de sa main libre, avant de se remettre à caresser le dos du petit dragon. Penser à Dumbledore était fatiguant. Elle comprenait _grosso modo_ le raisonnement du directeur, mais elle avait bien conscience d'être loin de pouvoir deviner ses stratégies et ce qui motivait certaines de ses actions.

– Tu as une idée de nom ? lança-t-elle.

Le regard d'Harry se reporta sur le dragon, et il sourit.

– Tu trouves toujours des noms plus cools.

– Le nom de _Dracarys_ aurait été plus adapté à lui qu'à mon chat, fit pensivement Elisa tandis que le dragon faisait claquer ses mâchoires devant ses doigts.

Son matou tigré commençait doucement à se faire vieux. Ça n'améliorait pas son caractère, mais ça le rendait plus paresseux. Il avait un nom signifiant "feu de dragon", un nom issu d'une série de livres retraçant une saga de fiction absolument sanglante, un nom qui inspirait le respect… Et il passait le plus clair de son temps à pioncer sur son édredon comme un bienheureux. Lamentable.

– Si c'est une miniature du dragon que tu as affronté durant la première Tâche… est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est une dragonne ? fit Harry avec intérêt.

Elisa marqua une pause. C'était fort possible. Songeuse, elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

– On n'a qu'à prendre un nom neutre.

Elle observa le dragon. Un nom dans une langue étrangère, peut-être ? Elle avait des notions de japonais et d'hindi, et se débrouillait en allemand et en espagnol. Elle connaissait aussi pas mal de vocabulaire latin et grec, à cause des cours de Poudlard…

– Pas un nom de couleur, décida-t-elle. C'est trop banal.

C'était plus facile de dire ça que d'avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer un autre animal de la même façon que Malta. Harry sembla cependant accepter son explication. Il posa son menton dans sa main et réfléchit :

– Un nom en rapport avec la glace ? Ou bien le feu ?

– Un nom qui a la classe, approuva Elisa. Peut-être un nom de dieu ou de déesse ailée, ou bien un nom de volcan…

Ils se mirent donc à discuter de noms acceptables pour une dragonne miniature. Rapidement, leurs grimoires et leurs manuels scolaires furent poussés de côté pour faire de la place à des bouquins sur la mythologie grecque et romaine, des livres d'apprentissage du norvégien (Elisa ne s'était jamais donné la peine de l'apprendre mais sa mère avait ce type de livres), la saga complète de Tolkien, une encyclopédie moldue, et une autre des créatures magiques.

Cela lui semblait toujours un peu irréel, songea distraitement Elisa. Oh, moins qu'avant, mais… Parfois, lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose d'incroyablement banal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ébahir du fait que la vie continuait, en dépit de la guerre. Les Mangemorts étaient là, et ils attaquaient des gens, mais… Au fond, Elisa continuait à vivre sa vie. Cet élément complètement surréaliste s'était fondu dans son quotidien.

Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Plus beaucoup, du moins. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours et des séances de médiation quotidiennes pour renforcer ses murs d'Occlumancie et sa compartimentation mentale, mais elle avait cessé de rêver des yeux aveugles de Lucius, du visage convulsé de rage de Jedusor, des hurlements des blessés, et du contact collant du sang sur ses mains. Elle commençait même à se dire qu'elle devrait se remettre à s'entraîner au lancer de couteaux…

Elle n'entendait même plus la voix de Tom qui persiflait dans sa tête lors de ses moments de doute. Cela dit, elle savait bien que ce répit n'était que temporaire.

Elle ne se débarrasserait jamais des murmures du journal.

Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Elle regardait en arrière et se disait que c'était de la folie. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas ce pour quoi elle était faite, elle n'en était pas capable. Mais par Merlin, tellement de gens avaient besoin d'aide, tellement de gens comptaient sur elle… Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

Et elle était là, à feuilleter une encyclopédie à la recherche d'un nom de dragon, essayant d'oublier que des tas de gens allaient mourir et qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauve tout le monde.

Ils étaient toujours là, occupés avec leurs bouquins et plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, lorsque Michael Bishop rentra à la maison. Ils entendirent le vrombissement de la voiture, puis le claquement de la portière, et le père d'Elisa entra dans la maison d'un pas quasiment bondissant :

– Ma voiture vole !

– Tu l'as testée ? demanda Harry avec un large sourire.

– Je suis revenue du Terrier sans descendre en dessous de vingt pieds, avoua Michael d'un air réjoui. Heureusement que l'invisibilité fonctionne bien !

– Il faudra que je voie ça, musa Elisa en s'efforçant de sourire.

– On pourra voler ce soir, promit son père. On admirera le coucher de soleil.

Puis son regard parcourut le bazar qui recouvrait la table du salon : les livres, les grimoires, les manuels, les notes, les papiers couverts d'idées. Il sourit avec amusement :

– Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

– Trouver un nom pour le dragon, l'informa Elisa en désignant vaguement le capharnaüm qui recouvrait la table.

Le petit dragon poussa un cri et battit des ailes, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Même debout sur ses pattes arrière et avec son cou dressé, il ne dépassait vingt-cinq centimètres de haut. Michael renifla avec amusement.

– Et vous vous êtes décidés ?

Elisa appuya son coude sur la table et posa son menton dans sa main, et fixa le dragon. Elle aurait voulu lui donner un nom qui soit synonyme d'espoir ou de victoire, ou qui évoque le ciel et la liberté. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était au fait que les Mangemorts étaient dehors, et qu'il allait falloir les combattre.

C'était bien beau de s'être préparé, d'avoir rassemblé ses amis, d'avoir créé l'Alliance Rebelle et de lui avoir donné un nom pompeux. Mais c'était la guerre. Les belles paroles de suffisaient pas. Elisa se sentait malade de peur. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Elle avait interféré encore et encore dans le canon, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Rien n'avait été suffisant.

Oh, elle avait fait de son mieux. Elle avait sauvé Ginny, Drago, Hagrid, Sirius, Cédric, ainsi que Lucius, et elle avait prévenu le pays du retour de Jedusor : mais elle ne ressentait pas de fierté, pas d'optimisme. Juste une grande lassitude. Un sentiment d'impuissance. Le chagrin, comme une plaie béante, parce que Malta était morte. La peur, comme un acide dans son ventre, rongeant son estomac.

Et la détermination, comme une armure glacée.

Tom Jedusor était revenu d'entre les morts, et il voulait tous les tuer. Mais Tom Jedusor n'avait pas l'avantage du nombre. Tom Jedusor n'avait plus l'avantage de la peur. Elisa le lui avait _pris_. Elisa lui avait volé ses armes : son mystère, son mythe, même son savoir. Car Elisa avait appris de lui, deux ans plus tôt, et elle savait comment il pensait. Elle savait comment endurer, comment résister, comment combattre. Le journal de Tom Jedusor lui avait appris à transformer sa créativité en arme mortelle, il lui avait appris à se battre en duel, mais surtout, il lui avait appris à être _impitoyable_. Elisa avait choisi d'être à Poufsouffle afin de devenir quelqu'un de bien, afin de demeurer juste et honnête dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle : mais Elisa était aussi une Serpentard, l'élève involontaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle allait survivre. Et avec elle survivraient tous ceux qu'elle avait pris sous sa protection.

– Ényo, décida-t-elle. Il aura un nom de divinité grecque, comme moi.

Le dragon poussa un cri approbateur, et lorsqu'Elisa lui tendit la main, il escalada sa paume sans hésiter. Il avait la couleur de la brume, et la lumière lui donnait des reflets bleus et argent. Elle aurait pu lui donner un nom en rapport avec la teinte de ses écailles, quelque chose de poétique. Mais lui donner un nom belliqueux semblait plus approprié.

 _Ényo_. La déesse des batailles, prête à marcher à ses côtés lors des combats à venir.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, ça en est fini pour Elisabeth Bishop et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à poser vos dernières questions d'ici la semaine prochaine, pour que j'y réponde dans le Bonus Spécial =)

La sortie du tome 5 est prévue... Disons début septembre. En attendant, pour vous faire tenir durant l'été, je compte poster deux bonus : un sur Remus Lupin (et Matt, et la condition des loups-garous en général), et un autre sur Voldemort (et comment il perçoit Elisa). Bref, vous n'en avez pas fini avec EB ! x)

A plus !


	18. Bonus Spécial

**.**

 **Bonus Spécial**

 **.**

Hello tout le monde !

Je pense que ce tome sera l'avant-dernier de la saga. Le tome 5 sera donc la fin des aventures d'Elisabeth Bishop, même si je n'exclus pas la possibilité d'écrire d'autres bonus !

Mais avant toute chose… Un grand merci à tous ceux qui, à chaque chapitre, ou simplement de façon périodique, ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review. Même si ça ne faisait que trois lignes et que c'était un grand hurlement, même si c'était une critique, même si c'était juste une question ou deux ! Les commentaires, c'est ça qui booste les auteurs, qui les fait réaliser que leurs écrits sont lu. C'est quand on reçoit des reviews que ce qu'on a écrit devient véritablement partagé, et ça, c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde. Alors un grand merci à vous tous !

Merci aussi à mes deux Bêta, **Fiona** (qui revient enfin en France pour corriger le tome 5, mwahaha), et **Gladoo85** (qui ne pourra malheureusement pas corriger la suite des aventures d'EB). Sans vous, cette histoire serait truffée de fautes !

.

* * *

.

Mais trêves de bavardages. Le Bonus Spécial sert avant tout à répondre aux questions des lecteurs… Et des questions, il y en a plein. Alors allons-y !

.

 **Pourquoi Andromeda n'était pas à la soirée de Narcissa, au début de la fic ?**

Elle a été invitée mais elle ne voulait pas venir. Andromeda n'a pas envie de s'impliquer dans la politique, les alliances, etc. Elle est en froid avec plusieurs des invités (anciens vassaux des Black, Sang-Purs ou non, cela signifie quand même qu'il s'agit de gens qui ont assisté les bras croisés à la façon dont Andromeda et Sirius ont été maltraités par leur famille, et qui n'ont rien fait à ce sujet). Revoir ces gens serait embrassant, douloureux, ou juste vexant. D'autant plus qu'Andromeda a été invitée avec son mari, est que… Bah, Narcissa et Andromeda se sont réconciliées, mais Ted Tonks reste un peu un intrus. Le racisme de Narcissa crée une barrière, ils marchent sur des œufs, ils essaient de s'éviter. Bref, il était plus simple pour tout le monde qu'Andromeda décline l'invitation en prétextant qu'elle avait un autre engagement.

Alors que Nymphadora Tonks, elle, est une extravertie. Et pour grimper les échelons chez les Aurors, c'est bien d'avoir des contacts diversifiés. Elle est donc venue en remplacement de sa mère.

.

 **Pourquoi Dumbledore a engagé Maugrey dans cet univers, alors que (contrairement au canon) Pettigrew ne s'est pas échappé et donc que personne n'est supposé être en train d'aider Voldemort à revenir à la vie ?**

Ah ah. Eh bien, dans mon idée, dans le canon tout comme dans la saga EB, le fait que Dumbledore engage Maugrey n'a _rien à voir_ avec Pettigrew.

Dumbledore décide d'engager Maugrey vers la fin de juillet, parce que c'est à cette date-là que Voldy retrouve un corps… Et que la Marque des Ténèbres commence à s'assombrir. Rogue le signale immédiatement. C'est le premier signe de retour de Voldy, du renforcement de sa magie. C'est un signe à prendre au sérieux. Et Dudu (sachant que le Tournoi approche) veut quelqu'un de fiable à ses côtés pour surveiller Poudlard. C'est donc Rogue, et sa Marque des Ténèbres, qui poussent Dumbledore à engager Maugrey : rien d'autre.

.

 **Pourquoi Randall est le journaliste qui suit le Tournoi, et pas Rita Skeeter ?**

Le succès de son premier article a fait que le directeur de la _Gazette_ lui a attribué l'affaire. Officiellement, c'est lui qui est en charge de la chose. Rita n'a techniquement pas le droit d'être là. Elle rôde dans l'espoir d'obtenir un scoop, mais la poule aux œufs d'or lui a échappé.

Merci Gwendolyn : sans elle, Harry et Elisa auraient toujours Rita sur le dos, comme dans le canon !

.

 **Quel est le problème de Cédric au début de la fic, pourquoi est-il distant ? Est-il jaloux ?**

Oh oh. Là, on passe à une question complexe. Car voyez-vous, la relation entre Elisa est ses amis est toujours déséquilibrée (elle s'en fait d'ailleurs la remarque après sa discussion avec Cédric). Elle aime ses amis, elle leur est loyale, elle leur fait des cadeaux, elle leur rend des services… Mais elle ne les admire pas, elle ne les respecte parfois pas, elle ne les écoute souvent pas. Eux, ils la respectent, l'admirent, l'écoutent, _tout le temps_. Elle ne leur rend pas la pareille. Elle les aime et elle fait de son mieux, mais ce n'est pas _assez_. Ils ne sont pas sur un pied d'égalité, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de leur différence d'âge (mental). Ils ne voient pas le monde à la même échelle.

Cédric est l'une des rares personnes qui le réalise pleinement. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est devenu ami avec Elisa en premier lieu : elle était étrange, différente, plus mature, comme si elle voyait plus qu'eux. A onze ans, Cédric était fasciné.

A dix-sept ans, Cédric est amer, parfois, et il a bien le droit de l'être. Il sait qu'il n'est pas la priorité dans la vie d'Elisa. _Il le sait._ Mais le souci, c'est qu'elle est importante dans sa vie à lui. Quand elle lui donne un conseil ou un ordre, il l'écoute. Comme là, avec la Coupe de Feu. Mais… quelque part, il sait aussi que même si Elisa a de bonnes intentions, elle n'agit pas pour lui, pour son bien personnel. Elle a de plus grands objectifs. Elle est égoïste.

Il ne doute pas de la prédiction d'Isabelle sur sa mort. Il a juste conscience qu'Elisa en a sans doute profité en pleine connaissance de cause. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est distant durant quelques temps avec Elisa. Il est amer, et déçu, parce qu'au final Elisa lui a peut-être sauvé la vie… mais ce n'était qu'un _moyen_ , pas un but. Alors que si leurs positions avaient été inversées, Cédric aurait eu pour seul objectif de sauver son amie. Il n'aurait jamais eu de but caché. Et même s'il en avait eu un, il le lui aurait dit en face !

Pour autant, Cédric lui pardonne. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup évoqué dans la fic, déjà parce que c'est subtil, et ensuite parce qu'Elisa ne l'a pas du tout remarqué (elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était en rogne en premier lieu !). Mais il accepte que c'est le genre de personne qu'Elisa est. Il accepte qu'elle n'est pas toujours franche, ou honnête. Il accepte qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle fait de son mieux, qu'elle se soucie de lui, qu'elle est prête à mourir pour lui, mais que pour autant elle ne lui révélera jamais tous ses secrets. Il encaisse, il va de l'avant, il lui reste loyal. Il accepte le risque d'être instrumentalisé à nouveau, parce qu'il lui fait confiance.

C'est peut-être le plus triste dans tout ça.

.

 **Pourquoi Fleur est-elle plus aimable avec Elisa dans ta fic qu'avec les Weasley dans le canon ?**

Ah, je pensais que c'était assez évident =) Dans le canon (et ici) Molly n'aime pas Fleur, et les autres Weasley la dédaignent. Ginny la méprise, même (bonjour, misogynie internalisée !). Et Fleur s'en rend évidemment compte. Mais elle est coincée avec eux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'elle fasse, qu'elle rompe avec Bill ? Qu'elle essaie de plaire, qu'elle arrête d'être belle, qu'elle arrête d'être féminine, qu'elle arrête d'être Française ? Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas aimée, et que ça ne changera pas. Alors elle prétend ne pas voir Ginny qui fait mine de vomir dans ses céréales, ou Molly et son air pincé. Elle prétend que ça ne la blesse pas. Elle prend tout ce que les Weasley détestent chez elle, et elle s'en fait une armure. Elle se fait aussi nunuche, aussi souriante, aussi frivole, aussi _blonde_ que possible. C'est ça façon de dire _**FUCK YOU**_ à sa belle-famille désapprobatrice.

Elisa n'a pas ce genre d'antagonisme avec Fleur, alors Fleur ne va pas lui chercher des noises. Elle se montre cordiale. Un peu arrogante, tout de même, mais c'est dans sa nature : et comme Elisa laisse couler sans problème, ça mets Fleur davantage à l'aise. Quelqu'un qui se braque au premier signe de condescendance n'est généralement pas fait pour une relation sur le long terme, selon son expérience. Fleur est en partie Vélane : elle sait à quel point la jalousie peut être laide.

Et puis, je _headcanon_ Fleur en féministe. Alors face à une championne de Poudlard, une autre fille, Fleur est immédiatement plus sympathique que face à un homme. Elle a sans doute déjà dû faire face à quelques remarques sexistes, alors je pense qu'elle aurait tendance à se tourner vers une autre fille pour faire front commun.

.

 **Les notes données par les juges ne sont pas les mêmes que dans le canon dans la deuxième épreuve, changeant l'ordre d'entrée dans le labyrinthe. Pourquoi ?**

Parce que dans la deuxième Tâche, Elisa a accompli l'épreuve _dans les temps_ : alors que dans le canon, personne ne l'a fait, et donc les juges ont été très indulgents envers ceux qui ont dépassé la limite d'une heure. Dans la fic, par contre, Elisa a été mieux notée que tous les autres grâce à son temps. Et du coup, les autres juges ont un peu moins bien noté les autres concurrents.

De plus, Elisa a rassuré Fleur, ce qui a mieux disposé Madame Maxime a son égard. Elle a donc eut une note supérieure à celle qu'aurait eut Cédric dans le canon.

Et enfin, vous oubliez un truc essentiel : l'un des juges est carrément une personne différente ! Eh oui, c'est _Wakanda_ , pas Percy. Sa façon de noter est donc différente. Wakanda a donné une moins bonne note à Harry qu'il n'en a reçu dans le canon, car dans le canon Percy était affreusement soulagé qu'Harry ait sauvé Ron, alors que là… Wakanda n'en a rien à branler de Tracey Davies xD Elle a également moins bien noté Viktor Krum parce qu'elle trouve Karkaroff déplaisant.

.

 **Viktor n'a pas proposé à Hermione d'aller en vacances en Bulgarie avec lui, durant l'attente au bord du lac ?**

Dis donc, quelqu'un a lu ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'attention ! Non, il ne lui a pas proposé… Parce Ron était là, en train de tenir la main d'Hermine (ce qu'Elisa n'a pas remarqué, mais que Krum, lui, a vu). Ça a bloqué toute tentative de flirt. Ils se sont contentés d'attendre en silence.

Rita Skeeter était bien là sous forme de scarabée, comme dans le canon : mais elle n'a pas trouvé de scoop !

.

 **Que voulait dire Dumbledore durant le bal, "je sais où sont mes priorités, je vous suggère de trouver les vôtres" ? Sa priorité est Voldemort, est-ce qu'il veut dire à Elisa que ça devrait être la sienne aussi ?**

Ah, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce passage x) Mais en fait, ce que Dudu veut dire, c'est "lâche-moi les baskets et concentre-toi sur les _vrais_ problèmes". Elisa l'accuse de négligence, d'indifférence, de cruauté même ! Il commence à en avoir marre, et ce qu'il veut dire, en fait, c'est que ce n'est pas _lui_ l'ennemi, et qu'Elisa devrait commencer à le réaliser.

Mais c'était trop subtil pour Elisa x)

.

 **Pourquoi Dumbledore était-il intéressé par la relation entre Matt et Elisa ?**

Certains d'entre vous pensaient qu'il était juste curieux, comme le grand-père fouineur et bien intentionné qu'il veut sembler être. La vérité est en un poil plus sinistre…

Dumbledore est familier avec la famille des Rosier, et le genre de sorciers qu'ils produisent. Il ignore que Matt est un loup-garou, ou qu'il est ami avec Neal, ou qu'il n'est plus un Puriste. Ce qu'il sait se résume à ça : Matt était un Serpentard, il était brillant, et il a soudain abandonné de splendides études pour disparaître dans la nature plusieurs années… et soudain réapparaître en tant que prof. Et vous savez à qui ça lui fait penser ?

Yep. Ça lui évoque _**Tom Jedusor**_. Et le fait qu'Elisa soit collée à lui, elle qui adorait Tom-sous-format-papier ? Ça tire la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Il veut vérifier que ce qui se passe entre eux est inoffensif, qu'il n'y a pas de manipulation ou de magie noire impliquée, et que les ressemblances entre Matt et Tom ne sont que superficielles. Déjà parce que, oui, Dudu a des défauts mais il ne va pas laisser une de ses élèves se faire piéger dans une relation aussi malsaine s'il peut l'en empêcher. Mais aussi… Elisa est puissante, elle est intelligente, elle en sait beaucoup trop. Elle est _utile_ , elle est _dangereuse_. Pas question qu'un Tom Jedusor V2 se le mette dans la poche.

Évidemment le coup d'éclat d'Elisa coupe ça court. Mais Dumbledore obtient satisfaction plus tard en écoutant le rapport de Rogue (qui a écouté Matt et Elisa discuter pendant presque vingt minutes avant qu'ils ne le remarquent), donc voilà. C'est une sous-intrigue qui se règle toute seule.

.

 **Quel rêve a fait Harry, la première fois où il a eu mal à sa cicatrice : le même que dans le canon, ou quelque chose de différent ?**

Quelque chose de trèèèèès différent. En effet, Voldemort se trouvait Manoir Malefoy avec Lucius et Barty (pas chez les Jedusor avec Pettigrew), donc aucun risque que Voldemort tue Frank le Moldu. Non, Harry a rêvé de totalement autre chose… Et la seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était rage pure qui l'avait saisie.

Il a rêvé du moment où Voldemort découvrait que tout le pays savait qu'il était de Sang-Mêlé. A cause d'un journal qui traînait, d'une lettre reçue par Lucius ? Ce n'était pas dit dans le rêve. Mais Tom était fou de rage, quasiment dément. Il ne sait pas que c'est Lucius l'origine de la fuite (ça ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que Lucius ait autant d'initiative, et il n'a pas tort). Et du coup, il a immédiatement supposé que c'était Dumbledore, vu qu'il pense que tous ses malheurs viennent de Dumbledore… Et il n'a pas cherché plus loin.

Mais bref, dans la vision, il est furieux que Lucius n'ai pas fait taire les journalistes. Il a donc passé sa colère à grands coups de Doloris sur le patriarche Malefoy.

Et dans la seconde vision (celle où Harry voit quelqu'un être torturé et qu'il raconte à Elisa), Lucius tente de s'évader de son propre manoir… Et Barty le rattrape, le ramène, et le puni. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion (mais après qu'Harry ait quitté sa vision) que Lucius perd la vue. C'était un moyen pour Voldy de le punir _et_ de s'assurer qu'il ne cherche plus à s'évader.

Au cas où vous vous demandiez pourquoi Lucius n'est pas apparu de toute la fic (avant le cimetière), c'est pour ça. Il était devenu le punching-ball de Voldemort dès le mois d'août, et il n'était certainement pas en état de sortir.

.

 **Dumbledore parle d'aller chercher un Horcruxe cet été. Duquel parle-t-il ? Pas du lac, tout de même (puisque le médaillon a été trouvé) ?**

Mais comment Dumbledore pourrait-il savoir que la cachette du lac est vide ? Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ce lieu est important pour Voldemort, et que ça serai une bonne cachette pour un Horcruxe. Une inspection superficielle va lui révéler que le lac est super-bien protégé. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire penser que l'Horcruxe qui s'y trouvait a été volé ? Il ne le savait pas, dans le canon !

Et puis, il n'y a rien qui pourrait lui faire penser que c'est le médaillon qui est là. Ça pourrait être la Coupe. Ça pourrait être la bague. Ça pourrait être autre chose. Dumbledore n'en est qu'au début de son enquête sur les Horcruxes. Il n'a même pas encore déterminé leur nombre, encore moins en quoi ils consistent…

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que le lac est tout à fait envisageable… Mwahahaha.

.

 **Pourquoi, dans ta fic, Harry n'est pas en mesure de tenir tête à un Scroutt à Pétard ? Est-il moins doué ?**

Nope ! Mais dans le canon, Harry réussi à jeter un sort au Scroutt du labyrinthe parce qu' _il se casse la figure par terre_ , ce qui lui donne juste le bon angle pour atteindre son ventre. Dans la fic, Harry n'est pas aussi maladroit, ne tombe pas, et donc n'a pas le bon angle d'attaque. Il en est réduit à fuir… Jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa utilise son arme secrète pour faire exploser le Scroutt par-dessous !

.

 **Pourquoi le Patronus d'Harry est un faon ? Est-ce une allusion au cerf et à la biche de James et Lily ?**

Euh, non. Après tout, on ne sait même pas que le Patronus de Lily était une biche, jusque que c'est l'image que prend le Patronus de _Rogue_ en pensant à Lily. Mais le fait que ça soit connecté au cerf, c'est sans doute un réconfort pour Harry, comme si son père ne l'avait pas complètement abandonné. Son Patronus est un faon de _daim_ , cela dit, pas de cerf ! Mais ça reste un cervidé.

Enfin bref. Pourquoi le faon ? A cause d'Isabelle Bishop ! Eh oui, vous vous en souvenez peut-être, mais dans le Bonus du tome 3, j'avais donné un indice : le nouveau Patronus d'Harry allait faire allusion à Isabelle.

Techniquement le Patronus d'Isabelle n'apparait jamais, mais c'est un **daim** , parce que le protecteur qu'elle invoque, c'est la déesse Artémis. Lisez le bonus hors-série sur Isabelle pour en savoir plus =)

Enfin bref. Harry a un faon parce qu'il représente l'idée d'être l'enfant d'Isabelle (il ne voit jamais Isabelle faire de Patronus, mais il y a assez d'amulettes et de souvenirs entassés au Cottage pour que les représentations d'Atémis soient fréquentes). Il représente aussi Isabelle elle-même : l'innocence, la pureté, la tendresse, l'idée de l'acceptation inconditionnelle d'une mère. Elisa se fait la réflexion que le souvenir qu'Harry utilise doit être très pur. Et effectivement, le souvenir qu'Harry invoque, c'est le sentiment d'être aimé, d'avoir sa place parmi eux, de n'avoir à se soucier de rien parce que sa Maman va le protéger.

Bref, quand on prend tout ça en compte… Est-ce si étonnant que le nouveau Patronus d'Harry soit un faon ?

L'idée du Patronus-faon me vient aussi d'une fic que j'ai lu il y a un certain temps, où Harry avait ce Patronus. Je pense que c'était _Leo Inter Serpentes_ , une fic en anglais où Rogue prend Harry sous son aile après sa répartition à Serpentard. Dans cette fic, son Patronus est un faon car il représente l'idée d'être un enfant qui a une famille pour le protéger, et c'est un concept qui m'a vraiment plu =)

.

 **Pourquoi as-tu tué Malta, pourquoiiiiiii ?!**

Ce cri du cœur XD Parce que… Honnêtement, c'était mon plan pour Malta à partir du moment où je l'ai fait apparaître dans la fic. Eh oui, je planifiais sa mort depuis le début du tome 2 ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai fait en sorte qu'Elisa se balade avec Malta de plus en plus souvent ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai écrit que l'elfe Tilly cousait une poche spéciale au niveau de la poitrine d'Elisa, juste là où le maléfice allait la frapper ? Tadam ! Tout était calculé.

Oui, je suis sadique.

Non, sérieusement, il fallait qu'Elisa soit laissée pour morte, sinon elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. Et la seule manière de faire ça, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre se prenne l'Avada Kedavra à sa place.

.

 **Pourquoi davantage de Mangemorts sont absents que dans le canon lorsque Voldemort revient ?**

Mwahahahaha ! Beaucoup plus de Mangemorts sont absents parce que… Certains Puristes ont refusé d'aller lécher les bottes d'un Sang-Mêlé. D'autres ont réalisé que Voldemort n'était pas si tout-puissant et intouchable que ça, et ont préféré tirer un trait sur leur allégeance. D'autres, qui avaient rejoint Voldemort à la recherche de richesse et de pouvoir, ont refusé de le rejoindre de peur de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné…

Bref, c'est la conséquence de la révélation du passé de Tom Jedusor. Son image parait moins fiable, rassurante. Un bon tiers des Mangemorts s'est fait la malle.

Oh, il en reste. Et puis, il y a bien des lèche-bottes toujours fidèles, mais qui n'ont pas encore gagné la Marque, qui vont être promus pour remplacer les déserteurs. Mais c'est un premier coup contre Voldemort. Sa base de pouvoir n'est pas aussi solide qu'il le croyait.

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa a fait exploser le bras de Voldy et pas sa tête ou son torse ?!**

MY TIME HAS COME. MWAHAHAHA. Avec cette question je peux enfin vous déballer ma théorie sur le Destin.

Elisa, lorsqu'elle a placé le Sceau explosif sur Voldy, était sous l'influence du Félix Félicis. Et la potion l'a poussée à mutiler Voldemort plutôt que de le tuer… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que si elle avait cherché à placer un coup mortel, _ça n'aurait pas marché_.

Il y avait une autre force en jeu : la prophétie. C'est un « point fixe » du temps, quelque chose que rien ni personne ne peut empêcher. Harry et Voldemort vont s'affronter, et l'un va tuer l'autre. Tout tend vers cela. La magie est quelque chose de vaste et de puissant, elle a besoin de _points d'ancrage_. Les prophéties explicitent ces points d'ancrages. On ne peut pas en arracher un sans mettre un bordel monstre dans l'espace temps. Elles sont immuables.

A partir du moment où un point fixe du destin se forme, une prophétie est prononcée. Et à partir du moment où la prophétie est prononcée, ce qu'elle annonce est inévitable.

Bref. Ironiquement, Elisa est déjà parvenue à empêcher l'annonce d'une prophétie (celle que Trelawney fait, dans le canon, sur Pettigrew qui va s'échapper et aider Voldemort), en agissant _avant que cette prophétie soit émise_. Mais il y a une prophétie qui a déjà été annoncée, qui est déjà en marche, et c'est celle qui lie Voldemort et Harry. Contre celle-là, Elisa ne peut rien faire.

Donc Harry et Voldemort s'affronteront. Et pour cela Voldemort devra avoir un corps. Et donc pour cela, le destin maximise les chances de retour à la vie. Il n'y a rien de conscient, là-dedans. C'est juste des statistiques. Il y a 100% de chances qu'Harry et Voldemort s'affrontent, et donc ça augmente le pourcentage des chances de Voldemort et Harry pour qu'ils aillent dans cette direction. Alors… Quand il s'agit de remplir la prophétie (et donc de retrouver un corps), Voldemort a autant de chance que s'il avait lui-même bu du Félix Félicis. Tandis qu'Elisa, si elle cherche à aller à l'encontre de ce point du destin… Elle va forcément échouer.

Par exemple : si elle avait voulu marquer d'un Sceau la tête ou le torse de Voldemort, elle aurait manqué de chance. Elle aurait été repérée, ou elle aurait raté son Sceau. Bref, blesser Voldemort pour fuir était la seule solution viable.

Oh, et comme l'a dit Isabelle ensuite : le Félix Félicis n'a fait effet que quelques minutes. Il a cessé de faire effet à peu près au moment où les Mangemorts sont arrivés et où Avery a supplié Voldemort de les pardonner. Donc tout le combat d'Elisa contre les Mangemorts, ça a été sans Potion de Chance x)

.

 **Elisa se demande ce que la possession de Tom Jedusor a changé en Drago, qui est plus calme et plus ouvert…. Et moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête du p'tit Malefoy ?**

Ah ah ! Excellente question.

Comme Ginny dans le canon, Drago a été anéanti par sa possession. Terrifié, horrifié, son esprit profondément marqué, ses repères pulvérisés. En fait, il a vécu ça encore plus mal que Ginny dans le canon, car pour lui, cela a littéralement _détruit son univers_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres (son héros) s'est révélé être un monstre. La théorie de la pureté du sang s'est révélé un mensonge, si Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé. Son père (son modèle !) a failli le tuer, et le journal a également dit que Lucius aurait abandonné son fils sans hésiter, ce qui ronge Drago. Bref, après sa possession, Drago est détruit. C'est pour ça que dans le tome 3, au début, il est si sombre et renfermé, au point de faire quasiment un malaise devant les Détraqueurs.

Il se reconstruit progressivement. Et il se reconstruit _différemment_.

Il n'est pas comme Ginny qui, dans le canon, se reconstruit en souhaitant ne plus jamais avoir peur, et qui devient féroce et enflammée. La priorité de Drago n'est pas de devenir un guerrier qui n'a peur de rien, de devenir si redoutable que plus personne ne s'en prendra à lui. Ce qu'il veut, c'est de ne plus jamais se retrouver tout seul au fond d'une cave, avec la certitude que tout le monde l'a abandonné, que personne ne l'aime assez pour venir le sauver, pas même ses parents.

Sa priorité est d'être tellement aimé, entouré, _protégé_ , que personne ne pourra s'en prendre à lui.

Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Même avant le journal, Drago a toujours pathologiquement eu besoin de l'attention des autres. Maintenant, il veut simplement une attention qui soit plus sincère, moins superficielle.

Cela prend du temps. On voit sa nouvelle personnalité se développer tout au long du tome 3 et 4. Il est moins abrasif, afin d'être plus apprécié par ses pairs. Mais il reste mordant et sarcastique, parce qu'il veut quand même être respecté, suivi, _entouré_. Il délaisse Crabbe et Goyle parce qu'ils sont loyaux à son père, et qu'il sait ne pas s'il peut compter sur Lucius. Il se rapproche de Blaise parce qu'il est charmeur et populaire, _aimé_ , et que Drago essaie inconsciemment de l'imiter. Il se rapproche de Daphnée parce qu'elle est protectrice et attentive (son personnage est détaillé dans la note du chapitre 5 du tome 2), et que ça le rassure, d'avoir une amie mère-poule.

Rencontrer Tonks marque un tournant dans sa vie, parce qu'elle lui inspire immédiatement de l'affection, de l'amour, et qu'il _l'envie_. Elle est si confiante, si libre, si certaine du soutien de ses amis et de sa famille. C'est ça qu'il veut être ! Enfin, avec plus de classe, bien sûr. Du coup, il l'admire. Il adopte inconsciemment ses maniérismes, il écoute ses conseils, etc. Et c'est ce qui le pousse à accepter une alliance avec Elisa : pas tant le fait qu'elle soit une Poufsouffle de Sang-Mêlée, mais surtout le fait que Tonks la connaisse.

Bien sûr, Drago ne se transforme pas en Poufsouffle. Il veut être entouré et protégé, mais il reste un Serpentard… Et, comme Ginny dans le canon ou Elisa dans cette fic, il a été marqué par le journal. Il a conservé certains traits de Tom Jedusor.

Il est plus attentif. Plus calculateur. Plus réfléchi. Plus subtil. Il est aussi plus doué avec les mots : il sait avec quelles personnes se montrer cajoleur et avec quelles autres se montrer nonchalant et sarcastique. Et puis, Elisa remarque qu'il observe les gens avec une expression froide et pensive qui lui donne l'air plus âgé. Si elle avait vu le visage de Tom Jedusor plus longtemps, elle aurait remarqué que cette expression donne surtout une ressemblance _frappante_ avec Voldemort à seize ans.

Bref, maintenant vous savez ce qui motive Drago… Et comment il cherche à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

.

 **Quels souvenirs Dumbledore a montré à Harry dans sa Pensine, lorsqu'Harry est allé lui parler de sa vision ?**

J'hésite presque à écrire un bonus hors-série là-dessus, pour raconter la scène manquante. Mais bon, je vais la résumer.

Harry entre dans le bureau, dit qu'il a eu une vision, et propose à Dudu de la décrire. Dudu lui suggère d'utiliser plutôt la Pensine. Histoire de mettre Harry en confiance, il fait tourner quelques souvenirs qui s'y trouvent déjà :

\- Celui de **Bertha Jorkins à Poudlard** , qu'on voit dans le canon. Dumbledore dit à Harry qu'il s'agit de Bertha, et que c'est une sorcière qui a disparu en Albanie. Harry réalise (car Elisa lui a dit) que comme Voldemort était en Albanie, il a peut-être rencontré Bertha. Mais il ne le mentionne pas. Il espère que Dumbledore va lui en apprendre plus, et laisse le directeur lui montrer un autre souvenir.

\- Le **procès de Karkaroff**. Pour ce souvenir, Dumbledore et Harry plongent tous les deux dans la Pensine, pour montrer au Survivant l'effet d'immersion que ça donne. Dumbledore ne laisse pas Harry voir le moment où Karkaroff accuse Rogue d'être un Mangemort ! Il lui montre simplement le début du procès, avec les commentaires de Maugrey.

Cette fois Harry fait une remarque, vis-à-vis de Croupton, qui était juge à ce moment-là. Il sait que c'est lui qui a condamné Sirius à Azkaban sans procès. Il remarque donc à Dumbledore que Croupton ne lui a pas paru si excessif et injuste que ça.

\- Et du coup, Dumbledore lui montre **le procès des Lestranges**. Mais ni Harry ni Dumbledore ne font le lien entre Barty et l'homme de la vision d'Harry, ni à ce moment-là, ni plus tard. Ce souvenir apprend surtout à Harry que oui, Mr Croupton était un juge très extrême… Et que Sirius est parent avec Bellatrix Lestranges.

(Dumbledore donne cette bribe d'information à Harry avec, bien sûr, un but caché : éviter qu'Harry ne veuille emménager avec Sirius. Bah oui, il pense toujours que le Survivant reste chez les Dursley !)

Bref.

Du coup, après cela, Harry met le souvenir de sa vision dans la Pensine, et ils l'observent tous les deux. La scène est très sombre, et comme Barty est de dos, Dumbledore ne le reconnaît pas. Dumbledore, cependant, ne manque pas de noter qu'Harry a une connexion mentale avec Voldemort. Et il comme il est déjà au courant pour les Horcruxes, il commence à aligner les données dès maintenant.

L'affaire se termine là. Harry retourne voir ses amis, frustré de ne pas avoir appris grand-chose d'utile. Et Dumbledore reste seul avec une vision qui ne lui apprend rien, mis à part que Voldemort est mécontent… Et que ça n'est jamais bon signe.

.

 **Pourquoi Sirius s'est contenté d'envoyer des lettres à Harry, au début du tome ? Il est impulsif, et il sait où habite Pétunia. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus cohérent qu'il s'y rende directement ?**

C'est ce qui se passe dans le canon… Mais ici, Sirius est un peu différent. Il vient de passer plusieurs mois à Ste Mangouste. Il s'est remplumé, certes, mais surtout, il a vu un psy. Eh oui ! C'était son équilibre mental qui inquiétait le plus le Ministère, vous vous souvenez ?

Bref. Evidemment, Sirius a _beaucoup_ parlé d'Harry a son psy. Et celui-ci l'a aidé à réaliser deux ou trois trucs. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il avait fait une très mauvaise impression sur son filleul (débarquer comme un fou, menacer une amie, etc.). Ou bien le fait que même si Sirius était son parrain, Harry ne le connaissait pas, et l'arracher à sa famille serait vécu comme une trahison. Ou bien le fait qu'Harry n'était pas du genre confiant, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'accepter un étranger dans sa vie. Bref, le psy a subtilement encouragé Sirius à se calmer, à réfléchir, et à approcher le Survivant avec plus de délicatesse.

Bon, bien sûr, Sirius reste Sirius, comme le prouve le coup des lettres qui ont envahi le Terrier jusqu'au plafond. Mais au moins son psy l'a aidé à réaliser que débarquer en personne chez les Dursley serait une très mauvaise idée.

.

 **La Coupe de Feu choisit-elle vraiment les Champions en se basant sur leur popularité ?**

J'en sais rien. Selon moi, c'est possible. Il est aussi possible que la Coupe choisisse les champions en sondant leurs émotions, etc. Bref, nope, je ne sais pas _comment_ la Coupe choisit.

Mais dans mon _headcanon_ (emprunté à **Zeidra Senester** qui a plein de bonnes idées), il y a en réalité trois critères ! La _puissance_ globale est le premier pris en compte, avec ensuite la _popularité_ , et finalement la _volonté_ de la personne à être vraiment sélectionnée. Les critères s'additionnent et paf ! On a un Champion.

Krum ne voulait pas vraiment participer, mais il était puissant et sa popularité était écrasante par rapport à ses camarades, alors ça a compensé son manque de détermination, et il a été choisi. Fleur, quant à elle, n'est pas l'élève la plus populaire de son école (beaucoup de gens sont jaloux d'elle), mais elle est très puissante et elle avait une vraie volonté de participer, ce qui a compensé sa popularité assez mitigée. Quant à Elisa, elle a été choisie par une combinaison presque parfaite des trois critères. Il y avait des gens plus populaires, ou plus puissants, ou plus déterminés… Mais aucun qui était à la fois très déterminé, très puissant, et très populaire.

Harry, quant à lui, a été choisi parce qu'il était le seul candidat de son école fictive. Fastoche. Bon, il est quand même populaire, et puissant, mais c'est surtout ce critère là (le fait qu'il soit l'unique possibilité) qui l'a fait choisir par la Coupe.

.

 **Qui est le plus puissant des Champions ?**

Bah, je dirais **Fleur Delacour** , en termes de puissance brute mais aussi de technique (précision, maîtrise, etc.). Cela dit, elle n'est pas aussi _impitoyable_ que les trois autres, qui ont été beaucoup plus endurcis par la vie. Contrairement à Harry et Elisa qui ont affrontés des dangers mortels et ont été obligés de se montrer adaptables et inventifs, et contrairement à Krum qui vent d'une école où l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire est obligatoire (ce qui rend les duels entre élèves beaucoup plus sanglants)… Fleur a eu une scolarité normale et confortable. Sa vie a toujours été très paisible. Elle a toujours été très protégée, elle n'a jamais eu à être violente ou à défendre sa peau. Elle sait être dure en société, mais c'est juste des mots tranchants et une attitude condescendante. Dans la vraie vie, _Fleur n'est pas une guerrière_ et c'est sa plus grande faiblesse. Pour elle, le combat se résume au duel et à l'escrime, c'est un _art_ , pas un moyen de survie.

Du coup, face à de vrais dangers, elle essaie d'emprunter des chemins détournés pour éviter la violence (c'est ce qu'elle a fait avec le dragon). Et quand elle est vraiment confrontée à la violence (comme avec les Strangulots), elle panique. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Elle a cependant pris conscience de cette faille et a travaillé dur pour y remédier, dès la fin de la deuxième Tâche. Elle s'est entraînée afin d'affronter de vraies créatures dangereuses : et, selon moi, elle aurait _absolument tout déchiré_ lors de la troisième Tâche… S'il n'y avait pas eu le sabotage de Barty, qui l'a mise sous Impérium.

Cela dit, les capacités des quatre Champions sont assez équilibrées. Viktor Krum connaît davantage de sorts défensifs ou destructeurs (c'est le tank de la bande). Harry est vif et il a un meilleur instinct (pour continuer avec les métaphores, c'est le voleur ou l'acrobate, qui esquive le danger). Elisa est créative, rusée, et elle a aussi _l'immense_ l'avantage de connaître les épreuves à l'avance (c'est l'érudite du groupe).

.

 **D'où venait Elisa avant de se réincarner ? Quelle langue parlait-elle, etc. ?**

Elisa est basée sur moi, donc… elle était française, et parlait français (et anglais). Elle faisait des études de droit et a eu un accident de voiture mortel à l'âge de 23 ans, plus précisément le 20 octobre (date de sa deuxième naissance), au cours de l'année 2017.

.

 **Penses-tu vraiment qu'Harry était un** _ **accident**_ **pour James et Lily ? Qu'il n'était pas désiré ?**

Ils étaient vraiment très jeunes, et plongés dans la guerre. Lily et James auraient certainement tous les deux voulu un enfant, mais _plus tard_. Là, ils étaient absolument débordés, incertains de l'avenir, sans le soutien solide de leurs familles (tous les deux étant déjà orphelins, ayant perdus récemment leurs parents), et pas tout à fait adultes… du moins, pour ce qui est de James. Ils manquaient grandement de stabilité, et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient désiré un enfant dans ce contexte-là.

Bien sûr, il est possible qu'un couple de 19 ans veuille un bébé ! Mais… Pour James et Lily (tous les deux assez frivoles, et plongés dans le présent), je ne pense pas que c'était voulu. C'était un accident. Ok, un heureux accident, parce qu'on sait qu'ils aimaient sincèrement Harry : mais un accident quand même. En fait… Voici comment je pense que ça c'est passé :

(Ceci est un extrait de la fiche sur Harry Potter, que vous pouvez trouver dans le groupe fb _La Salle sur Demande_ , dans l'album photo contenant les fiches de tous les persos).

 _Les parents d'Harry, James et Lily Potter, sont des héros de guerre. Pourtant ils ne l'ont pas voulu, ni même véritablement été. Leur histoire est tragique, injuste, et cruelle._ Ils sont morts. _C'est tout. Ils n'étaient pas des anges, des icônes, ni même des modèles. Ils étaient deux adolescents, deux victimes emportées par la guerre. C'est la triste vérité. Et la grandeur que les récits ont donnée à cette nuit d'Halloween n'a pas pu changer cela…_

 _James Potter, fils unique et héritier des Potter, était un enfant gâté : choyé, adoré, habitué à tout obtenir. Oh, il avait des qualités. Il était charmeur, jovial, drôle, futé, doué en magie, charismatique, spontané. Il était aussi brutal, insistant, et arrogant. Il avait cette cruauté désinvolte des adolescents qui aiment faire rire la galerie : il aimait avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, se sentir puissant, être au centre de l'attention. Il vivait dans sa bulle où le plus important était d'être le roi de l'école… et il l'était. Vers seize ans et demi, cependant, il commença à arrêter de se jeter joyeusement dans des blagues de plus en plus violente à l'encontre de ses camarades. Cela était dû à la situation de sa famille : les Potter avaient été menacés par Voldemort directement, et pour la première fois, James réalisait que la guerre ne se limitait à insulter les Serpentard dans les couloirs. La guerre touchait sa famille. La guerre l'attendait au dehors du château, et il avait intérêt à s'y préparer. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ses jeux habituels._

 _Cette soudaine maturité est ce qui poussa Lily Evans dans ses bras. Ils fréquentaient les mêmes cercles depuis un bout de temps déjà. Lily était jolie, douée, intelligente, populaire. Et au cours de sa sixième année, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches, seulement des connaissances… et cet été là, elle avait coupé les ponts avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie : son plus ancien ami d'enfance Severus Rogue, et sa sœur Pétunia. C'était bien de pouvoir compter sur sa Maison. Les rouges et or faisaient bloc. Et puis, Potter était charmeur, il la faisait rire, il lui proposait son aide en Métamorphose, et elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, alors… Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble durant leur septième année. Ce fut également à cette période que Dumbledore les approcha pour les recruter dans l'ordre du Phénix. Lily et James continuèrent donc à se voir après Poudlard, James se jetant dans les affrontements avec euphorie, et Lily jonglant entre des études pour devenir Briseuse de Sorts, et les missions secrètes de l'Ordre. Leur liaison, à ce point-là, n'était qu'à moitié sérieuse. C'était de la passion, le soulagement d'être en vie, l'ivresse du combat, le réconfort d'une présence aimante après une dure journée. Ils étaient jeunes, c'était la guerre. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Ils profitaient de la vie autant qu'ils le pouvaient._

 _Lily tomba enceinte à dix-neuf ans, presque vingt. Elle n'avait quitté Poudlard que depuis un an et demi, elle ne se sentait pas adulte, elle était terrifiée. Mais, élevée dans une famille aux valeurs conservatrices, elle n'osa pas avorter. Elle l'avoua à James, qui la demanda en mariage sur-le-champ. C'était une décision irréfléchie, et peut-être un peu forcée par la situation : mais c'était un tel symbole d'espoir, ce geste de son petit-ami prêt à la soutenir, ce mariage au milieu de la guerre ! Alors ils se marièrent._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, une prophétie fut faite à la Tête de Sanglier, et Dumbledore leur ordonna de se cacher._

 _Ils commencèrent par vivre dans une des maisons des Potter, avec les Charmes Gardiens classique défendant le manoir. Mais il y eut une attaque de Mangemorts, qui les obligea à fuir. Harry naquit chez la mère de Peter Pettigrew, qui était la seule Guérisseuse disponible à ce moment-là. Les Potter vécurent ensuite dans le manoir des McKinnon pendant six mois. Puis la famille McKinnon fut massacrée et cette fois, les Potter ne s'en sortirent que par pure chance (ils étaient allés voir les Londubat ce jour-là). Ils commencèrent vraiment à craindre pour leurs vies._

 _Dumbledore leur donna alors une charmante petite maison à Godric's Hollow, et leur expliqua comment lancer le Fidelitas. Sous son œil attentif, Lily exécuta le rituel, confiant leur sécurité à Sirius Black. Ce fut donc à Godric's Hollow qu'Harry grandit, et fêta son premier anniversaire. Ses parents commencèrent à s'habituer, bon gré mal gré, à vivre enfermés. Lily se plongeait dans ses grimoires et ses potions. James fuguait de chez lui (ce qui donnait lieu à des disputes retentissantes, parce que Lily était aussi angoissée par le risque que furieuse contre la stupidité de son époux) pour aller se battre, ou juste retrouver ses amis. L'ambiance était tendue, mais ils faisaient avec._

 _Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Sirius Black était une tête brûlée et il mourrait d'envie de retourner au combat. Rester en sécurité pour protéger le secret, ça le rendait fou. Il supplia James de changer de Gardien du Secret, et bien sûr, son ami accepta… Sans oser en parler à sa femme, ne voulant pas se lancer dans une énième dispute. Ils se méfiaient de Remus, qui était étrangement distants ces temps-ci, alors ils confièrent le Secret à Peter Pettigrew. Deux semaines plus tard, c'était Halloween… Et vous connaissez la suite._

Voilà.

Le fandom aime peindre James et Lily comme des héros, mais ils n'avaient que vingt-et-un an, lorsqu'ils sont morts. Ils étaient plus jeunes que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. Ils sont morts. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Ils voulaient vivre. Ils sont, pour moi, des victimes bien plus que des figures héroïques. Leur histoire est triste, injuste, vaine, inachevée. Elle a quelque chose d'amer et de futile. Ce n'est pas inspirant, c'est juste… Triste.

L'histoire de leur romance à peine entamée et de leur mort tragique est supposée faire naître en nous de l'admiration ou un désir de vengeance, mais elle ne fait que me briser le cœur.

.

 **Quels sont les noms de tous les profs de Tourmaline ?**

C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas assez mentionnés… Alors voici une petite liste, pour vous aider à vous y retrouver =) J'y ai mis leur « statut », leur âge, leur fonction, et quelques détails pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire !

 **\- Madeline Hopkrik** , Cracmole de 33 ans, est la directrice ainsi que l'une des fondatrices. C'est la tante de Lester Hopkrik, ainsi qu'une femme d'une grande patience, et très pragmatique. Elle a été prof dans une école primaire pour Moldus, et a de nombreux contacts Cracmols.

 **\- Eugène Edgecombe** , Moldu 46 ans, est prof de mathématiques. Calme et posé, il est marié à une sorcière et a deux enfants : une fille (Marietta Edgecombe, à Serdaigle), et un fils (Ryan Edgecombe, Cracmol). C'est plus ou moins par le biais d'Elisa qu'il a été recruté.

 **\- Bastien Fitzgerald** , Moldu de 32 ans, est prof de sciences naturelles. Sa sœur est une Née-Moldue qui travaille au Ministère, et Bastien a toujours voulu faire partie de son monde. Il a été recruté par l'intermédiaire de Lester (qui connaît sa sœur), et est très enthousiasmé par Tourmaline.

 **\- Breeda Connolly** , Moldue de 25 ans, occupe deux emplois : prof de physique-chimie et prof d'Etude des Moldus. Elle n'est au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier que depuis quelques années, lorsque son fiancé (maintenant son mari) le lui a révélé. Elle a postulé à Tourmaline en voyant une annonce dans la _Gazette_ , pour se rapprocher du monde des sorciers.

 **\- Christopher Wise** , Moldu de 40 ans, occupe également deux emplois : prof d'Histoire Moldue, et prof de Littérature. Il a été recruté par Madeline en raison de sa maturité et de son expérience. Wise considère qu'Elisa (et les autres jeunes fondateurs) ne sont que des enfants qui jouent à jeter de l'argent dans un projet qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et il est vaguement condescendant à leur égard. Il complètement désintéressé par le côté sorcier de Tourmaline, ce qui l'intéresse c'est s'assurer que l'école fonctionne de façon acceptable.

 **\- Romaric Clemens** , sorcier de 19 ans, est en charge de deux matières optionnelles : la Divination, et l'Etude des Runes Anciennes. Il est le prof qui passe le moins de temps à Tourmaline (il aide aussi ses parents, qui sont sorciers agriculteurs). Il est passionné par sa matière mais il est d'un naturel timide, discret, et un peu nerveux. Il a été recruté par Lester, sur recommandation d'Elisa.

 **\- Heremon Odran** , sorcier de 62 ans, est le doyen. Il a trois emplois : prof de Botanique, de Potions, et infirmier. Etant donné que les leçons sont essentiellement théoriques, il cumule des trois jobs sans difficulté. Il a été recruté par Neal, et a accepté cet emploi pour avoir des horaires plus flexibles et un logement plus vaste, car il a la garde de sa petite fille Eleanor depuis le décès de ses deux parents.

 **\- Cécile Engelhorn** , sorcière de 19 ans, est prof de d'Histoire Sorcière ainsi que d'Astronomie. Ex-Préfète des Poufsouffle, déjantée et enthousiaste, elle est plus intéressée par le fait d'avoir un public attentif à sa disposition pour écouter ses conneries, que par le fait d'apporter un changement révolutionnaire à la société. Elle a été recrutée par Elisa sur un coup de tête.

 **\- Maturin Rosier** , dit « Matt », sorcier de 23 ans, est prof de Théorie Magique (qui rassemble la théorie de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges) ainsi que de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est un intellectuel, malheureusement relégué aux bas-fonds de la société à cause du secret de sa lycanthropie. Il est d'un naturel posé, réfléchi et attentif. C'est un ami de Neal, et il a été recruté par lui.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a assez éclairé =)

.

 **Elisa ne réalise pas qu'elle se rapproche de Matt, mais est-ce que** _ **Matt**_ **, lui, le réalise ? Et qu'en penses-t-il ?**

Uh uh uh. Bonne question. Et la réponse est : oui, Matt le réalise. Et ça tient à deux choses.

La première n'est pas du tout glamour. C'est le fait que (contrairement à Elisa), il a grandi avec l'idée que se marier et avoir des enfants est inévitable. Du coup, ça l'a conditionné à remarquer toute approche potentiellement romantique, parce que c'est la norme pour les Sang-Purs. C'est ce qui est attendu de lui, et donc ce qu'il attend de la société. C'est un élément culturel en commun avec notre monde : quel que soit l'âge, l'orientation sexuelle, le milieu social, on se rapproche d'un membre du sexe opposé et on a toujours ce moment un peu hésitant de « _est-ce qu'il/elle est intéressé par moi ?_ ». Parce que c'est une possibilité qu'on envisage automatiquement, même si ce n'est que très bref.

Elisa étant à fond dans son univers et considérant tout le monde comme plus jeune qu'elle, elle n'y a pas pensé. Mais… Matt étant davantage conscient des attentes de la société, il remarque le fait qu'une jolie fille se rapproche de lui.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle Matt remarque Elisa… c'est qu'il n'est pas indifférent.

Il est trop tôt pour savoir si c'est de l'amitié, de la curiosité, de la confiance, de l'affection, ou même de l'amour romantique. Mais Matt aime passer du temps avec elle, discuter et plaisanter. Il se détend en sa présence (même après six coupes de champagnes, Elisa remarque immédiatement que Matt remet son masque d'aristocrate indifférent lorsqu'ils sont interrompus par Dumbledore : avec elle, il avait baissé sa garde). Il lui fait confiance, et elle lui ait confiance aussi. Ils se parlent de choses assez personnelles. Par exemple, Matt lui a parlé de son loup, et Elisa partage avec lui ses inventions…

Ce qui est ironique parce que si leurs situations avaient été inversées, ils auraient gardé le secret sur les choses qu'ils partagent l'un avec l'autre, à savoir : le loup de Matt, et les inventions d'Elisa. Vous remarquerez qu'Elisa ne parle pas de ses blessures émotionnelles, mais que Matt le fait. Et vous remarquerez que Matt ne parle pas de ses capacités, de ses inventions ou de ses recherches, mais qu'Elisa le fait. En fait, chacun accorde une valeur différente à chacune de ces choses…

Elisa voit ce que Matt lui dit sur son loup comme quelque chose qui a une énorme valeur, une preuve qu'il lui fait grandement confiance, et elle se met en quatre pour en être digne… alors que pour Matt, ce n'était pas si important que ça, puisque c'est une preuve qu'il a _surmonté_ cette épreuve. A la limite, il hésite à en parler parce que c'est très personnel, mais pour lui, ce n'est pas humiliant. Pour Elisa, une telle vulnérabilité, ça serai honteux et effrayant à partager, et elle pense que ça l'est pour Matt.

La même chose se produit quand Elisa partage ses découvertes et ses projets avec lui. Matt est un Serpentard. Pour lui, partager un tel trésor d'idées (si novatrices, si faciles à voler !), c'est incroyablement précieux. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Alors quand Elisa le fait… Il se sent honoré. Alors que ma petite Poufsouffle, bah, elle est juste ravie de pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un qui arrive à suivre !

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa n'a tout simplement pas bazardé les restes du père de Voldemort ?**

Parce qu'elle veut paraître normale, et donc que chaque chose qu'elle fait doit être justifiée pour un observateur extérieur. Elle doit pouvoir dire « oui, j'ai fait ça parce que je l'ai appris durant ma vie ». Elle ne peut pas agir uniquement sur le fondement de ses souvenirs du canon, puisqu'elle cache le fait qu'elle est réincarnée !

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa ne s'est pas préparée davantage à la possibilité que Voldy revienne ? Faire patrouiller des sorciers d'élite dans le cimetière, prévenir Dumbledore, Maugrey, invoquer la dette des Malefoy… ?**

Parce qu'elle n'en a pas le pouvoir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Elle n'est pas Dumbledore, qui a une influence massive, ou Harry, auréolé du mythe du Survivant. Elle est une fille de dix-sept ans, qui a quelques amis puissants, mais ce ne sont que ça : des amis. Elle ne leur a jamais demandé de sauter dans une entreprise risquée, ils n'ont pas ce genre de rapport. Elle a travaillé à désamorcer la tension entre les gens, pas à les rendre paranoïaques. _Elisa n'a pas d'armée._

Elisa ne peut pas non plus laisser entendre qu'elle en sait trop, parce qu'elle essaie de faire profil bas. Elle ne peut pas dire « ça arrivera lors de la Troisième Tâche ». Elle peut juste dire « je pense que ça va arriver bientôt ». Déjà, ça la handicape.

Prévenir Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous oubliez qu'il est _déjà au courant._ Il se prépare au retour de Voldy depuis plus longtemps qu'Elisa, et il a remarqué plus de signes qu'elle (avec la mort d'Hestia Jones, notamment).

Prévenir Maugrey ? Non seulement il est probablement au courant (Dudu ne l'a pas engagé pour rien) mais en plus, il ne la croirait pas. Elisa n'est qu'une élève, qui en plus s'obstine à ne pas faire de son mieux dans sa classe. Il ne lui doit ni loyauté, ni respect.

Invoquer la dette des Malefoy ?! Leurs loyautés sont trop incertaines. Narcissa a beau en vouloir à Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui dit qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas pour s'assurer de la sécurité de son fils ?

Bref, Elisa est dans l'impasse. Elle a donc dû se débrouiller toute seule.

.

 **Pourquoi les Weasley ne sont pas venus voir Harry avant la Troisième Tâche, lors de la visite des familles (contrairement au canon) ?**

Plusieurs raisons ! Premièrement, dans cet univers, Harry passe moins de temps chez eux, et plus de temps chez les Bishop. Et comme les Bishop ont plus de temps à lui accorder, c'est d'eux qu'il s'est rapproché. Bref, les Weasley aiment beaucoup Harry et sont toujours ravis de l'accueillir, mais il n'est pas un gamin sous-alimenté et maltraité qu'ils adoptent : il est un invité, un petit garçon qui a déjà une famille et qui est toujours très content de rentrer chez lui, pour passer du temps avec ses proches.

Deuxièmement, on a eu un changement de directrice de Gryffondor, vous vous souvenez ? Dans le canon, McGonagall connaît bien les Weasley et c'est donc elle qui leur a dit que les familles des Champions pouvaient venir. Mais dans l'univers d'EB, c'est Charity Burbage qui dirige Gryffondor, et elle n'a aucune raison de penser que les Weasley (qui sont, pour elle, juste la famille de Ron) aurait un intérêt particulier à venir voir un gamin qui n'est pas leur fils. Charity Burbage a envoyé une invitation aux Dusley, qui n'y ont pas répondu. Pour elle, l'affaire n'est pas allée plus loin.

.

 **Est-ce qu'Elisa va tenir parole vis-à-vis de Sirius et lui mettre « un coup de barre à mine dans la gueule » pour ce qu'il a fait à Isabelle Bishop ?**

XDDDDD Malheureusement non ! Même si Sirius était un sale con dans son adolescence, c'est du passé. Isabelle ne veut sans doute pas ramener ça à la surface. Et puis, ils ont tous des considérations plus urgentes…

Cela dit, si Sirius rencontre Isabelle et fait le moindre faux-pas, Elisa va lui éclater la tête. Parole de Poufsouffle surprotectrice.

.

 **Est-ce que Barty Croupton Jr à survécu au coup de couteau dans la gorge ?**

Oui. Les sorciers savent soigner pas mal de choses. Et puis, ils sont très résistants : sauter d'un immeuble ne leur brise pas les os, etc. Bref, une blessure non-magique est 50% moins mortelle pour un sorcier que pour un Moldu.

Mais quand même. Quand Elisa l'a poignardé, elle l'a poignardé pour tuer (même si elle n'a l'a pas réalisé, ni sur le coup ni par la suite). Si un Auror n'était pas intervenu pour lancer un sort de Stase, Barty se serait vidé de son sang.

.

 **Dumbledore a-t-il déjà utilisé la Légilimancie sur Elisa et, si oui, à quelle(s) occasion(s) ?**

Dumbledore a en effet utilisé à plusieurs reprises la Légilimancie pour effleurer l'esprit d'Elisa, afin chercher à savoir si elle disait la vérité, etc. Cependant, à chaque fois, c'est justifié par des questions de sécurités de l'école. Il ne se sert pas de sa Légilimancie pour espionner la vie privée des gens, contrairement à ce que racontent plusieurs fanfics. En fait, il l'utilise seulement pour vérifier si le sujet est assez grave pour qu'il presse la question. Dumbledore n'a pas une Légilimancie destructive, il ne peut pas _creuser_ dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans son consentement. Mais il peut effleurer ses pensées de surface pour voir ce qu'il a en tête, ce qui est très utile s'il soupçonne cette personne de savoir des trucs sur Voldemort par exemple.

Bref. Voici les occasions en questions (même si certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être déjà devinée !) :

\- **Dans le tome 2** , lorsqu'elle est dans le bureau du directeur. Plus précisément, juste avant qu'elle ne pète les plombs : lorsqu'elle lui demande s'il sait ce que Tom Jedusor est devenu. Dumbledore la fixe, et Elisa _ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser_ à la forme spectrale qui s'est arrachée au corps de Quirrell. C'était de la Légilimancie : Dumbledore voulait savoir ce qu'Elisa savait, avant de confirmer quoi que ce soit.

\- **Dans le tome 3** , lorsqu'elle va voir Dumbledore juste après avoir engueulé McGonagall. Elle va le voir à l'improvise, l'air complètement sur les nerfs… Bref, Dumbledore a immédiatement été sur ses gardes et a jeté un bref regard de Légilimancie sur son esprit pour voir si c'était grave. Cela tenait plus à l'état d'esprit de Dumbledore (fatigué, sur les nerfs, inquiet à propos de Sirius…) qu'à un réel besoin, cela dit. Et il s'est retiré immédiatement lorsqu'il a constaté que ça n'était pas en rapport avec Tom Jedusor ou Sirius Black, cela dit.

\- **Dans le tome 4** , lorsqu'Elisa dit qu'elle a trouvé un autre Horcruxe et l'a neutralisé. C'est également la première fois que Dumbledore est bloqué par son Occlumancie (puisqu'elle l'a enfin appris) et qu'Elisa détecte son intrusion. C'est également la dernière fois que Dumbledore tente la Légilimancie sur elle. Maintenant qu'elle sait s'en protéger, il ne va plus courir le risque de perdre sa confiance en essayant de sonder son esprit.

Vous remarquerez que Dudu n'utilise pas la Légilimancie quand Elisa pète les plombs dans le tome 2, ou quand elle lui parle des Horcruxes, ou quand il lui parle de son avenir (et de son inscription au CERVEAU) dans le tome 3, ou toutes les fois où elle parle des Horcruxes dans le tome 4 (avec le médaillon par exemple). Bref, toutes choses considérées… Il utilise sa Légilimancie avec beaucoup de parcimonie…

.

 **Est-ce que tout le monde à Poudlard a vu Elisa poser les Sceaux sur les Mangemorts ?**

Non. C'est une technique inconnue, déjà, donc les gens n'auraient pas su _quoi_ guetter. En plus, il faisait sombre, et l'encre noire apparaissait sur des vêtements noirs. Bref, tout le monde pense qu'Elisa a utilisé un puissant sort pour créer une explosion éblouissante. Cette théorie est également soutenue par le fait qu'ensuite, en fuyant, Elisa lancé un sort qui a eu exactement le même effet éblouissant : le _Flashbang_.

Et j'avoue que pour moi, l'idée est assez tordante d'imaginer les Aurors et les Mangemorts penser que le _Flashbang_ est un sort explosif, et être très perplexes quand ils le testent et qu'ils obtiennent juste une grenade aveuglante xD

.

 **A quoi vont servir les mille Gallions de la récompense ?**

Un peu va servir à Tourmaline. Un peu va renflouer les coffres d'Elisa (qui est fauchée, à force de financer ses inventions, ses matériaux, acheter le bâtiment de Tourmaline, payer Lupin, etc.). Mais l'essentiel va lui servir à préparer la guerre, et plus précisément à financer l'Alliance Rebelle.

.

 **Est-ce que le fait que Voldemort a vu Elisa va avoir de grosses retombées ?**

Bah ouais. Lisez mon Bonus Spécial sur Voldemort (qui sera posté prochainement !) pour en savoir plus !

.

 **Est-ce que, quand Isabelle dit à sa fille qu'elle sait qu'elle s'est préparer et qu'elle à choisi il y a longtemps, cela signifie qu'elle connaît son secret ?**

Non. Isabelle pense seulement que sa fille est un stratège, et qu'elle a lu les signes à l'avance, et qu'elle s'est préparée au pire. Isabelle n'est pas surprise quand Elisa se comporte comme une adulte, souvenez-vous : elle est habituée aux gens excentriques.

.

 **Est-ce que Tourmaline va être la cible d'attaques de Mangemorts voulant se venger d'Elisa ?**

Spoiler pour ce qui est des attaques ! Mais sinon, non, parce que _personne ne sait qu'Elisa est une fondatrice_. Souvenez-vous, la première fois qu'elle l'a annoncé à un tiers non-impliqué (hors des autres fondateurs ou des profs de Tourmaline) c'était face Dumbledore, qui lui a conseillé de garder le silence. Bon, le ton est monté, après… Mais Elisa l'a écouté. Elle n'en a plus parlé à quiconque.

Personne ne sait qu'elle a fondé Tourmaline. La seule personne qui a envisagé ça, et qui a dû enquêter durant _des jours_ pour en être sûre, et qui n'en a même pas eu la confirmation avant d'être capturée, c'était Rita Skeeter. Et elle est sous serment de ne pas écrire là-dessus !

.

 **A ton avis, est-ce que le rôle de Rogue chez les Mangemorts se cantonnait à faire des potions et espionner, ou est-ce qu'il a tué et torturé comme les autres ?**

Excellente question ! Dans le canon, on a plusieurs indices qui laissent à penser qu'il reste en retrait (Bellatrix le critique parce qu'il ne participe pas aux raids, etc.). Mais justement, ce ne sont que des indices, et la période concernée est celle post-retour de Voldemort. Qu'en est-il de la période précédente, depuis sa sortie de Poudlard en 1978 à la chute de Voldemort en 1981 ? Cela laisse quand même trois ans où n'importe quoi a pu arriver !

Selon moi, Rogue n'a pas tué, jamais, parce que j'analyse en ce sens ce qu'il dit à Dumbledore sur son âme (quand il refuse de le tuer). Bellatrix semble aussi penser que Rogue tend à ne pas se salir les mains. Et finalement, on sait que Rogue était prêt à se jeter aux pieds de Dumbledore pour sauver Lily, ce qui n'est pas un acte accompli à la légère, ce qui signifie qu'il y avait déjà réfléchi avant, il voulait fuir les Mangemorts. Pas par bonté d'âme, non, juste parce qu'il réalisait qu'il était piégé. Il y a sans doute eu des trucs choquants qui l'ont mené à cette réalisation.

Ce que ça me dit, à moi, c'est ça : Rogue n'est pas un meurtrier. Avant de rapporter la prophétie à Voldy, il avait le même statut que Pettigrew, sans doute. Une taupe, un espion de bas étage, quelqu'un qui laissait traîner ses oreilles. Il était de la vermine, mais utile, et donc tolérée, et désespérée de s'élever dans les rangs. Il était bon duelliste mais pas assez haut-gradé (et au sang trop sale) pour participer aux trucs importants. Il est possible qui ait participé à des actes de vandalismes, des agressions, etc. Probablement avec des camarades d'école comme Mulciber : pas avec la crème de la crème comme Bella. Peut-être que certaines de ces bastons ont mal tourné, qu'il y a eu des Impardonnables balancés à tort et à travers. Rogue a commencé à se dire que nope, il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il voulait se sentir fort, se sentir puissant, faire partie de quelque chose de grand. Rogue était (et il est toujours) sournois et parfois cruel, mais il n'a pas le degré de sadisme et d'indifférence à la vie humaine nécessaire pour tuer et torturer des gens qu'il ne connaît pas. La violence, pour lui, ça doit toujours être _personnel_. Alors, très tôt, il a commencé à être mal à l'aise avec cette histoire, à vouloir sauver sa peau. Et sauver sa peau, ça voulait aussi bien dire gagner les faveurs de Voldy (pour pouvoir choisir ses cibles, parce qu'attaquer des passants ça le dégoûtait)… comme de plier bagages et laisser tout ça derrière lui.

Voilà voilà. Pour moi, Rogue n'a jamais dépassé (en matière de violence) le stade de baston incontrôlé dans des ruelles sales. Mais il a sans doute été témoins de tortures, de viols et de meurtres par les autres Mangemorts (qui interrogeaient des prisonniers par exemple). Il a sans doute souhaité se joindre à eux, bouillant d'envie d'être craint, d'être respecté, d'être plus fort. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait, se contentant d'être un sous-fifre médiocre chargé d'approvisionner les Mangemorts en potions… Jusqu'au moment où il a ramené la prophétie. A partir de là, tout à changé.

.

 **Lucius a carrément sauvé la vie d'Elisa en ne la dénonçant pas. Même si l'intention n'y était pas et qu'il protégeait Narcissa et Drago, le résultat et le même. Et j'ai cru comprendre que la Dette de Drago s'étend à sa famille. Est-ce que ça veut dire que la Dette est payée?**

Euh non. Déjà, on ne peut pas créer une Dette quand on sauve « accidentellement » quelqu'un, quand c'est du collatéral. Ça doit être une décision consciente. En fait, là, Lucius n'a pas éteint la Dette que sa famille a envers Elisa… Mais au contraire, puisqu'Elisa lui a sauvé la vie dans le cimetière, il est fort possible qu'une deuxième Dette ait été créée.

.

 **Qu'est-ce que fabrique Rogue dans son labo ?**

A Poudlard ? Des potions de soins, essentiellement. Il en prépare tout un stock, car il alimente l'infirmerie, Ste Mangouste, mais aussi l'Ordre du Phénix (que Dudu se prépare à reformer depuis un petit moment déjà). Rogue crée aussi des poisons, des sérums de vérité, des antidotes, etc.

Vous savez que si, dans une guerre, un camp est privé de soins (hôpital, ambulances, pharmacie, labos d'analyse…) il tend à perdre ? Eh bien, Rogue constitue l'intégralité de ce système de soutien pour l'Ordre. Et il sait que quand la guerre aura commencé, il n'aura pas le temps de s'en occuper. Alors il fait des réserves. Et il prie pour en avoir assez.

.

 **Avec tout ce boxon, Elisa va-t-elle avoir le temps de chasser les Horcruxe avec Dumby ?**

Uh uh uh. Spoiler !

.

 **Est-ce qu'Elisa va inventer le tatouage runique, grâce à ses connaissances en runes ?**

Bonne question ! Mais la réponse est non. Pas dans la saga, du moins. Peut-être que, plus tard (si elle survit au tome 5, mwahahaha !), elle découvrira cette idée et la développera. J'y réfléchirai x)

.

 **Est-ce qu'on va voir Ombrage ? Quel sera son rôle ?**

Aaaah, très bonne question ! Parce que là, on a une situation très différente. Vous saviez que, dans le canon, Ombrage s'est élevée dans la hiérarchie du Ministère en profitant de la paranoïa de Fudge ? Elle est montée jusqu'au grade de sous-secrétaire comme ça. Et c'est suite au fiasco de la Troisième Tâche, lorsque Fudge s'est totalement détourné de Dudu et a donné davantage de pouvoirs aux gens en qui il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance (Ombrage et Lucius, par exemple), qu'elle a commencé à siéger au Magenmagot, à faire passer des lois anti-hybrides, etc.

Sauf que là, elle n'a pas ce tremplin. Fudge se cramponne à Dumbledore comme à un bouclier, au lieu de craindre un complot. Les gens qui lui murmuraient à l'oreille que Dumbledore était un ennemi… Ils ont été éjectés immédiatement, parce que Fudge est soudain bien conscient que c'est un ÉNORME MENSONGE, parce que VOLDEMORT EST REVENU, et qu'il ne peut pas avoir Dumbledore comme ennemi parce que Dumbledore est LEUR SEULE CHANCE DE SURVIE.

Que devient donc Ombrage ?

Eh bien, déjà, elle a perdu (ou va perdre durant l'été) son poste de sous-secrétaire personnelle du Ministre. Elle a été transférée dans un autre Département, sans doute celui de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques… Où sa haine des loups-garous et autres créatures obscures pourra être utile, probablement.

Et Ombrage est anti-Voldemort. Oh, elle est anti-Voldemort comme vous pouvez à peine l'imaginer. Un Sang-Mêlé qui prétend être un Sang-Pur et dont le mensonge est soudain révélé ? C'est sa plus grande terreur. Rappelez-vous, Ombrage est elle-même Sang-Mêlée, même si elle le cache. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'on l'associe de près ou de loin à Voldy, et à son subterfuge, et donc elle lui crache dessus aussi visiblement que possible.

Genre, lorsque la _Gazette_ parlait de la parenté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avant qu'il revienne (et donc que ça soit dangereux), Ombrage était tout à fait le genre à picoler un verre de trop et à cracher tout une tirade venimeuse au sujet de _ce bâtard produit par le croisement d'une truie Cracmol et d'un singe Moldu_.

Donc… Ouais. Pas d'Ombrage à Poudlard, à priori. Elle en a été écartée par les remous du Destin provoqués par Elisa, même si la Poufsouffle n'avait pas cherché à faire ça intentionnellement. Et vous savez quoi ? Je pense que tout le monde sera plus heureux dans un monde où Ombrage mets sa haine, sa sournoiserie, sa cruauté, et ses sourires mielleux, au service des ennemis de Voldemort…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà pour les questions ! Bon sang, il y en avait un paquet xD

Bref. Voilà, mes kiwis, c'est la fin de ce tome 4. Bientôt je posterai les bonus (sur Lupin, puis sur Vodemort), puis… Avec un peu de chance, le tome 5 ! Je dis un peu de chance, parce quand j'écris de longs trucs, c'est toujours en fin de course (tome 5 ou 6) que mon inspiration s'essouffle. Oh, je sais ce que je vais écrire, mais je n'ai pas la motivation.

Actuellement j'ai écrit 10 chapitres du tome 5, et je commence à ralentir. Mais bon. On verra ce qu'il en sort. Même si je ne finit pas le tome 5, de toute façon, je résumerai la fin pour ne pas vous laisser… sur votre faim.

Bref !

Pour vous faire patienter, voici donc un extrait du tome 5 ! Accrochez-vous à vos chapeaux !

.

.

 _[…]_

– _Maman ! Je sors !_

 _Son sac à main, usé et recouvert de pins' était posé sur le vaisselier du salon. Elle l'attrapa et glissa le crochet de Basilic à l'intérieur, avant de passer la bandoulière. Elle sentait à peine le poids de la besace sur sa hanche. Ce sac était doté d'un sortilège d'Extension, mais aussi d'un Charme Poids-Plume et d'un Sortilège du Coussinage : elle y transportait de quoi être préparée à n'importe quelle situation, et ça faisait un sacré bazar. Outre le crochet de Basilic, il y avait un sachet de tissu contenant un jeu de pierres runiques, une amulette de chance, un petit carnet avec un crayon si jamais elle avait besoin de prendre des notes, un portefeuille, un couteau suisse, un assortiment de bonbon-potions des Weasley, un sachet de Caramels Calmants (Trisha lui en envoyait régulièrement), des clefs, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, son dictaphone sorcier… Elle essaya frénétiquement de savoir s'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas._

 _Sa mère n'avait pas répondu. Elle devait être dans son bureau, au calme. Ce n'était pas plus mal… Au moins, elle n'allait pas lui interdire de filer vers une destination secrète. Elisa lança en direction de la cuisine :_

– _Chappy ! Dis à ma mère que je suis sortie et que je reviens avant l'heure du thé !_

– _Oui Miss ! lui parvint la réponse de l'elfe._

 _Ényo, dans sa cage dans le salon, émit un cri agacé, dérangé dans sa sieste. Elisa l'ignora, et ressorti de la maison en courant ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivée à la limite des protections, là où le transplanage était possible. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Elle n'était allée à Little Hangleton qu'une fois, et il faisait nuit, mais… Elle savait où la ville se trouvait sur une carte, et elle avait un souvenir assez net de l'endroit où le Portoloin l'avait déposée avec Harry. Elle déglutit, serra les dents, se concentra sur sa destination avec détermination, pris sa décision, et… Elle transplana._

 _Elle disparut avec un grand craquement…_

… _Et réapparut immédiatement après sur un sol herbeux, se prenant les pieds sur une pierre et manquant de peu de s'étaler par terre. Elle reprit son équilibre avec un grognement. Au moins, elle n'avait pas fini au sol comme avec le réseau de Cheminette. Puis elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, et sursauta presque._

 _De jour, l'endroit était complètement différent. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée._

 _Puis elle reconnue la pierre tombale, haute et étroite, derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée. C'était curieux : elle avait pratiquement oublié sa forme, mais en la revoyant devant elle, ça lui revenait d'un coup. Et ici, c'était l'endroit où elle était tombée sur le dos, après l'Avada Kedavra de Barty. Et un peu plus haut… Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, son regard se posa sur la pierre tombale de Tom Jedusor Sr. Elle s'en approcha, comme dans un rêve. Harry avait été ligoté là. Les Mangemorts avaient été rassemblés en cercle… Elle avait tracé des sceaux explosifs sur le sol. Par terre, il y avait encore des endroits légèrement creusés et où la verdure n'avait pas repoussé. Mais elle avait tracé des sceaux explosifs sur des gens, aussi. Une des pierres tombales voisines était marquée d'une traînée de tâches plus sombres, comme si elle avait été éclaboussée avec…_

 _Elisa se détourna, respirant profondément, et redressa ses barrières d'Occlumancie. Son esprit était une forteresse. Elle avait bâti des murs, des portes, des cloisons qui pouvaient sceller n'importe quel débordement d'émotion. Elle ne faiblirait pas._

 _Elle respira, lentement, les yeux fixés sur l'herbe. Elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume, et la douleur l'aida à se rappeler qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle était dans l'instant présent, qu'elle avait échappé à ce cauchemar._

Mais je suis toujours là, moi _, souffla la voix de Tom Jedusor dans sa tête._

Oh, mets-la en sourdine _, gronda mentalement la jeune fille._

 _Elle frissonna, soudain contente d'avoir pris un manteau, et boutonna rapidement le haut de sa robe. Puis elle sortit sa baguette, jeta silencieusement le sortilège Pointe-Moi, et se dirigea d'un pas vif dans la direction indiquée. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les fantômes._

 _La bague des Gaunt l'attendait._

 _[…]_

.

.

* * *

.

Uh uh uh. J'espère que ça vous mets l'eau à la bouche pour la suite, du coup x) Il doit se passer tellement de trucs dans le tome 5, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir condenser ça en un seul tome ! TELLEMENT DE TRUCS !

Bref. Voilà, c'est vraiment fini cette fois. Je vous dis à bientôt pour les bonus, et sinon…

… On se verra en septembre avec le prologue du tome 5 de la saga, nommé **Elisabeth Bishop et l'Alliance Rebelle** !

.


End file.
